Missing Puzzle Pieces
by Kiravu
Summary: Little things in my past that I really thought were over and done with were still elements of the puzzle that weren't pieced together, and so she helped me do that. - Marie Osmond. -InoxSakura, SakuraxTayuya-  Rated M for mature content/ language/lemons.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a senior in high school. I'm the top of my class, someone everyone admires, even the teachers adore me. My mother is a psychiatrist and my father is a lawyer. I am the captain of the volleyball team, and the student council president for my school.

Every boy wants me, because lets face it; I'm incredibly good looking. I stand at 5'8", perfect figure and silky pink hair. I have no enemies, only the best of friends. Everyone wants to be me, because well... I'm perfect.

At least, that's what I'd like to be true, and part of it is. You see, I am a senior at Kakushi Ha high school(1), that much is true, and I am the top of my class. Although sometimes I think if Shikamaru would put any effort into the tests, instead of you know, answering the first half simply to get a passing grade; then sleeping through the rest. I would quickly be demoted to number two.

It's also true my teachers do adore me, because I'm the perfect student. I don't get into trouble, I'm polite and I always do my homework. Not to mention I'm always more than happy to answer all their questions when others can't. Some call it kissing up, but I prefer to think of it as dotting all my I's and crossing all my T's.

_'Brown noser,' _my inner smirked, I returned her remark with a scowl. Anyways, my birth mother was a psychiatrist, and my father was a lawyer; at least that's how I like to imagine them. I had to get my brains from somewhere, right? As well as my stubborn attitude. In truth the couple that had adopted me was nothing close to that.

I shouldn't say that, Iruka and Anko were amazing and both had nice jobs, but I'm getting off topic. At first it was amazing, the picture perfect family. The loving mother, the doting father and the ace student daughter. Then, _it_ happened.

My adoptive father was killed in a plane crash while going to visit his sick mother. I'd only met her once, she lived so far away, all I can remember is the smell of peppermint.

We, myself and my adoptive mother, were coming down in two days after my exams finished. We never ended up getting on our plane, receiving the news while I was still at school writing an exam. After that, Anko began to drink heavily, and now I find myself being more of the parent than her. Most days I wake up and have to wash out her empty liquor bottles and dump the remnants of the ones that weren't polished off.

Another truth, I am the captain of the girls volleyball team, however that was nominated by the coach, not the other players. Let's just say... none of them think of me as the 'captain'.

I am also the student council president, because no one else wants the job. At our school they nominate the top five students and people vote. The person who wins is the least popular one of the bunch, the job nominates you as the biggest loser in the school, not head of the student body.

Every boy wanting me? Yeah okay, that was definitely a complete lie, I have never even been asked out on a date. I am 5'8", pink hair – yes I know its a birth defect or something – and perfect figure, if you consider completely flat with no curves, perfect. However I do have next to no body fat, more due to my obsessive workouts. Between walking everywhere, swimming for an hour before school and being on the volleyball team, I move around a lot.

I have no friends, only enemies – no one wants to be me - because lets face it, I was elected the biggest loser in Kakushi Ha High.

So I sit, well – lean – in the dark confines of a locker. Who it belongs to this time I'm sure but I rarely know who's locker I get to sit in after school. Sometimes, I will find a test, or a school ID card, so I know where to send the thank you note for the hospitality, today that is not the case. As for when I will be let out? Well let's just say, myself and the janitor have become really 'close'. How could we not? When he releases you from the confines of my prisons three times a week.

From down the hall I heard the telltale whistle, the clink of keys, and the slight squeak of an un-oiled wheel, that signalled the janitor pushing his cart. Raising my fist, I knocked three times on the thin metal door, rapping out the usual signal that I was once again stuffed into a locker.

I could hear his chuckle as the squeak of the wheel stopped and he walked in my direction. He checked all the lockers he walked past, looking through the three slots in the top of each until finally he saw bored, green eyes looking back at him. Reaching for his equipment belt he pulled out the bolt cutter and snipped the lock on the door. Stepping aside, he grinned as I pushed the door open and stepped out, stretching the kink out of my back.

"Thanks," I said rolling my shoulders before stretching my arms out. I am getting way too big, and old for this. It wasn't so bad in the first year, when I was only 5'2" and sitting barely above 100 pounds. Now it was becoming exceedingly cramped, but they still manage to get me in there, somehow.

"My pleasure, Ms. Haruno." The janitor smiled, leaning against his cart. Dawning a navy blue jumpsuit. "Most people stop being stuffed into lockers after a few weeks, but I must say your three, heading on four, year streak is rather impressive. May I ask why they dislike you so much?"

I sighed, reaching into the locker and grabbing my bag off the bottom, it had been resting on some poor guys old gym clothes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, guess my bag is going directly into the wash when I got home.

"Because I answer all the questions in class that they can't." I answered simply, trying to keep some semblance of my pride. _'He doesn't need to know the whole truth' _I thought inwardly, my inner laughing evilly. Shrugging as I hefted my bag, laden with books, onto my stiff shoulders. The janitor peered at me from behind one of the books he carried around with him everywhere, eyes always glued to the words on those pages. "Why do you read those, Kakashi? I'm surprised you haven't been fired for reading porno books during work" My nose crinkled as I looked away from the red cover, a roughly drawn nude woman splayed over a sofa, detailing the contents inside the book.

Kakashi laughed lightly, adjusting the headband he wore at all times, so it draped over his left eye. "Don't worry, Sakura, I won't get fired. Besides, then who would rescue you from lockers on a regular basis?" He turned, putting his free hand on the handle of his cart. "See you, and try not to get into too much trouble." He grinned, picking up his whistle from earlier as he strode down the hallway.

Shaking my head I walked in the opposite direction, towards the front doors of the school, leaving the unlocked locker for some poor sap to find the next day. The halls are barren by now, everyone, even teachers, having long departed, only Kakashi and myself still remaining in the building.

Fifteen minutes later I was climbing the stairway in my apartment complex. Normally I would take the elevator seeing, as I live on the eighth floor, but luckily for me the elevator is broken. A piece of paper stamped up on the doors, taped up with bright silver duct tape, letting everyone know that it's under repair. So up the stairs I trudged, hauling a bag full of heavy text books with me.

Finally my feet touched down on the hallway to my home, victory! My legs shaking badly as I turned the key to my front door, breathing deeply before I entered, afraid of what I would see.

The apartment was silent, which wasn't unusual.

"Anko?" I called tentatively, flicking on the light so I could see. It's completely black, the curtains having been drawn closed since this morning when I had left for school. A hiss sounded from the living room along, with the crash of a glass bottle.

_ 'Shit,' _I cursed silently, dropping my bag and slamming the door closed in one motion as I ran for the living room. My mother lay on the couch, glaring at the accursed, and sudden, light that had filled the room. A broken bottle lay on the floor, glass shards littering the carpeted surface.

"Oh, it's you." Anko slurred, blinking as she rubbed her forehead and fell back down on the couch, reaching for a bottle on the table that I had removed before leaving this morning.

"Yes, Anko, it's your _daughter._" I glared, walking back to the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan. The kitchen is a mess, ash trays and dirty dishes everywhere. The cupboards look like they had been ransacked while I was gone, obviously looking for the alcohol that was no longer there.

She snorted as if I had said something amusing, watching lazily as I swept up the glass.

"Such a good _daughter._" She drawled out the last word, letting it linger on her sloshed tongue. Fingers reaching for my jeans, she missed my leg badly and laughed, before scowling and covering her eyes from the light again.

My expression was hard as I turned my back to her and went back to the kitchen, stepping on the switch to the garbage can that flicked the lid open. I dropped the load of broken glass inside with the other bottles I had collected earlier. If I put them in the recycling bin she would sometimes get into them, looking for precious drops I had missed. It was less likely if they were in the trash with rotting food. Less likely, but sometimes even that wasn't enough of a deterrent.

"Where did you-" Anko paused to hiccough, "put my booze?" The question disgusted me, I sighed as I answered her.

"I threw it out."

Wobbling, my adoptive mother rose to her feet, walking unsteadily over to me. She's shorter than I am, reaching around 5'6". Her dirty, purple hair is clinging to her scalp, in obvious need of a shower. The old, ripped shirt she's wearing is stuck to the sweat on her skin. As she continues to glare at me, her breath bathing my face in a sickening stench, she forms her reply.

"That shit is expensive, Sakura, we can't waste the money." The irony in her words is so obvious I have to wonder, how she, herself; does not seem to catch it.

"Then stop drinking, you're killing yourself." I stated calmly, looking into her brown eyes. They look so dead... I can remember when I was younger, they were so soft, so full of love and life. Anko laughed in my face, the sound like a sharp slap that awakened me from my reminiscing. Grabbing for the keys that hung on the wall by the kitchen, she pushed past me.

"Your too drunk to go out now." I protested, trying to sound assertive, but I knew it would be futile, this seemed to happen on a regular basis, like a bad CD on replay.

I watched as she glared, raising a hand to slap me, I didn't try to avoid it. Accepting the strike as it left a sting on my cheek.

"Remember your place, girl. I am the parent here, not you!" Anko stabbed a finger into my chest, fumbling with the door handle before slamming it behind her as she departed.

I didn't move as she left, feeling my cheek start to burn where she had slapped me. Numbly, I grabbed my bag and slowly walked to my room, suddenly realizing how tired I was. My feet feel like lead, barely raising off the floor as I shut the door behind me.

Unlike the rest of the apartment, this space was mine, and mine alone. The walls are painted a deep red. Book shelves line the walls, mostly empty but I am slowly building my collection from the job I have. Someday, I want a house with a room just for books, with the walls lined with them, and I will read every single one.

My room is clean, not even a single item out of place. Even the clothes hamper is tucked away in a corner, out of the way. The bed is made, sheets flattened perfectly, the sides all pulled down to the same length like some perfectly measured box.

I looked at the single picture I had on my nightstand. The picture seemed to smile back at me, a happy young girl sitting on the shoulders of her proud father. My adoptive mother – Anko - has both her arms wrapped around his one, pure joy displayed on her face. I wish I had a better picture of my father, or rather, just of him. However my mother has burned all of his stuff, and all the pictures we owned of him, in one of her drunken rages. This was the only one left.

I can't say I blame her, sometimes when you are in enough pain, your body lashes out in a desperate attempt to heal your heart.

Carefully peeling off my shoes I put them beside my bed, side by side, before walking over to the desk I kept under the only window in the room. I sat down heavily. Dumping my bag so it hit the carpeted floor, making a light thud. I set my head down on my folded arms, on top of the desk.

"I'm so tired." I mumbled, and my stomach growled in reply. I havn't eaten lunch and a PB& J only keeps you going for so long, I didn't really have anything in mind for dinner. "I'll go get something in a few minutes, for now I just want to rest." I assured my stomach, punctuating the statement with a yawn.

~o~

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get-" my alarm clock sounded from it's spot on my bedside table. Jerking awake with a jolt, the balance I had on my chair failed. Legs slipping out from under me, my chin slammeing down on the desktop as I fell onto the floor.

"Shit!" I swore, rubbing the back of my hand over my mouth, noting the blood that smeared my skin. Growling I stomped over to my Brian alarm clock as it bounced up and down, chiming 'get up!' as it went.(2)White dog ears flapping up and down, the coffee mug in his paws shaking with enclosed liquid.

Slamming my hand down on his unsuspecting head, the alarm instantly shut up, obviously feeling my sheathing hatred for the thing. I wiped my hand across my mouth again, noting more blood as the salty liquid burned my throat. I hope I didn't chip a tooth.

Cursing as I went, I made my way over to the mirror hanging on the back of my bedroom door. My cheek is bruised from yesterday, I grimaced looking at it. My lip is split, and the inside of my cheek is burning, having bitten down on the inside, as well as my tongue, as I made my graceful trip to the floor. To top it all off, a bruise is already forming on the bottom of my chin, the entire picture making it look like I had gotten into a losing battle the day before.

I sighed, _'well... at least the idea of me getting into a losing fight isn't anything new.' _I thought inwardly.

_ 'Neither is the site of you with multiple bruises,' _my inner teased.

Scowling I retorted, _'let's see you win when it's three or more vs. one.' _The only answer I received was a snort.

Grabbing my untouched bag from beside my desk, I crinkled my nose as I realized it still smelt like old gym clothes, great. Quickly, I pulled my t-shirt over my head and deposited into the hamper in the corner, peeling off the rest of my clothes as well. I went to my dresser and grabbed a navy blue tank top and old faded jeans, getting dressed quickly.

Reaching for the door handle I looked at my messy hair and frowned, running my fingers through the pink locks futilely. Giving up, I looked at my unused bed and scanned the room before opening the door silently.

Tentatively, I looked at the passed out form of my adoptive mother lying on the couch, a line of drool running down her chin. A new bottle of vodka clasped in her hands, various empty bottles littering the floor.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered, dropping my bag by the front door before returning to the living room. I gathered up the emptied bottles and threw them in the trash, returning for the full ones. I retrieved those as well, holding them upside down in the sink, one at a time.

I watched the clear liquid flow out of the nozzle heads and down the drain, "I don't know why I care anymore." I sighed, dumping the last of the bottles into the garbage can, eyeing the vodka bottle still in her clutches.

Silently I knelt beside her, gently trying to pry her fingers from around the neck of the bottle. Anko shifted, swallowing before continuing to snore loudly.

_ 'One more...' _I thought as I tried to peel her forefinger off the bottle, sighing in relief as I successfully completed my task. Quickly I disposed of the last bottle and its contents before opening the front door. Glancing over my shoulder at the sleeping form on the couch one last time, before closing and locking the door behind me.

I looked at my watch, it's hands ticking around the face it was given. Indicating it was 6:15 in the morning.

"Right, time to start the day." I said out loud to myself, I **really** need to stop doing that; people will start to think I am going crazy. Audibly, my stomach protested starting the day when it hadn't been given dinner _or_ breakfast. Resisting the urge to punch myself in the gut, I walked to the stairway. Taking the steps two at a time I raced down to the ground floor, holding the railing as it slid under my hand.

I waved in passing to the front desk, the same lady that was there everyday smiled at me. She was older, blonde hair tied back in two pig tails, her face looked alarmed as she looked at me.

"Sakura, wait." She called as I slid to a halt at the door which I held open.

"Do you need something, Tsunade?" I asked in a hurry.

"Come here, you have blood on your face." I flushed as I realized I hadn't even stopped at the bathroom to wash off the damage from my wake up call. She disappeared into the room behind the desk, returning a minute later with a wet cloth and a brown bag. Roughly she grabbed my chin and pulled me to lean over the desk, inspecting my face with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Tch, what did you do now? This wasn't you mother was it?" She asked, the same 'don't bullshit me' look on her face as always. With a gentle hand she started to rub the blood off my jaw, dabbing my lip with as much care as she could.

I grimaced as the cut throbbed under her touch. "No it wasn't Anko." Well, not all of it, I thought inwardly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "really, I just fell asleep at my desk and when I woke up I fell out of my chair and hit my chin on the edge." Her soft brown eyes narrowed to look at me, her grip on my chin shifted as she turned my face so the bruise on my cheek was prominent. I knew what she was thinking, if I had hit my chin this morning why then, was there a developed bruise on my cheek.

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, straining to see at her from the angle my head was tilted at. Sighing, she released me and shoved the brown paper bag across the desk with her other hand.

"Your breakfast." Tsunade mumbled, setting her elbow on the counter top and leaning her cheek against a closed fist.

"Er... Thanks." I smiled, knowing she still had more questions and didn't believe the story I had given her. With a flick of her wrist she waved me off and I ran for the front door.

"Sakura," she called and I almost slammed into the revolving door. "Just remember I'm here, if you ever need a someone to talk to, or a place to stay." I smiled and nodded, stepping outside and preparing myself for my day to start.

Half jogging to school I opened the bag she had given me. Two apples, a banana and three granola bars sat in the confines of the bag. Simple things, Tsunade had obviously grabbed and shoved into a bag when she had seen me. Grabbing the banana I peeled it with one hand and my teeth, taking a large bite. I instantly regretted it, choking slightly so I had to stop my jog and pound on my chest until the mushed fruit slid down my throat.

"Even fruit hates me." I muttered, taking another bite of the breakfast that had tried to kill me, but unable to resist the lure of nourishment.

A few minutes later I stepped onto the school grounds. At 6:30 in the morning it was still barren. Only a few faculty members and the cleaning staff would be here at this time in the morning. Running around the side of the building I knocked on a back entrance, waiting a moment before the door swung open.

"Good morning, Sakura." Kakashi smiled, his eyes never leaving the same red book from the previous day.

"Good morning." I greeted as well, stepping past him and heading for my locker which was in the same hallway. Luckily for me it is set in the back corner of the school, completely out of the way for the average student. There are only two other students who share the hallway with me, and they tend to avoid me, as I do, them.

"I don't remember those bruises on your cheek and chin when you left last night." Kakashi looked at me, his one visible eye narrowing.

"Oh, uh I fell asleep at my desk last night, and fell off the chair this morning when I woke up. I ended up hitting my chin." I laughed lightly, nervous. Why is everyone choosing to be observant today? I thought. _'Kinda hard to miss the new additions to your look,' _my inner pointed out.

"Right..." Kakashi answered with a shrug. I tossed my book bag into the bottom of my locker, reaching up to grab the small red bag from the top shelf.

"Thanks, Kakashi!" I called hurrying down the empty hallway. Quickly I made my way down to the locker room, changing into my one piece bathing suit. Our school is fortunate, it has two gyms, an auditorium and a swimming pool. As well as a soccer and football field out back, there has also been talk about a tennis court. I often wonder how we are able to afford all this, sometimes I think our principle would do better in money management.

This is my favourite time of the day, when I am able to swim alone in the massive pool our school owns, it is just me and the water. I don't have to worry about Temari, or anyone else sneaking up on me. About projects that are due, about Anko and her drinking. The world is as clear to me as the water washing over my skin. I love the way the clear liquid flows over my body, like I am the most powerful thing in the world, I am in complete control. My simple presence, can alter the movement of the water and change the outcome.

The silence is also very welcome. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling, large lights glaring down at the water. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a moment and just let myself float in the middle of the pool.

I thought back to last night as I swam over to the edge, resting my arms and my chin on the tiled floor beside the water. Ever since my adoptive father - Iruka - died in the crash, it's been like Anko no longer has a reason to live. I hate to call her my mother anymore, because she's no longer the same person as the woman I called mom. It's like she just doesn't care anymore, like there was nothing worth living for, not even me. How can I call her my mother, when she doesn't even consider me her daughter?

Scowling, I pushed myself up and out of the pool, grabbing the towel I had left on the ground previously. I rubbed at my wet pink locks furiously. Then I'll do everything myself, I'll show her and everyone else what I can accomplish. That might be enough to make her happy.

After drying off I went back to my locker to exchange my bags. Taking my books to the library to finish the work I had fallen asleep on last night. The library is where I hide every morning until the first warning bell goes off. There are no lockers in the library, and most of the people I don't want to see rarely visit.

Working diligently, I was able to finish the first half of my work before the bell went off. At least Calculus and Biology is done, I can finish my afternoon classes during lunch. All that's left is Chemistry and English. As the bell finished ringing I started to stuff books into my bag, shoving text books in first, from large to smallest, I really am a neat freak.

As I reached for a notebook my fingers brushed a stray pencil. It rolled off the table and clinked onto the tiled floor.

"Here you go," said a female voice beside me. I looked up to see red hair and fierce brown eyes grinning at me. The girl stands shorter than me, but it is obvious she does some sort of physical training, rugby perhaps? An amused smirk twitched up the corner of her lips as she held the pencil out to me, waiting to see if I was going to accept the offered utensil. I stuffed the last notebook into my bag, and eyed it warily.

"Thanks..." I replied suspicious, reaching out to take the writing utensil from her. A resounding crack sounded as her thumb pressed down on the wood, snapping it in half.

"Opps..." her smirk widened, flashing white teeth, "my bad."

"Tayuya, lets go, we're going to be late!" A large boy called from the library door, his head shaved so he had three, orange mo-hawks.

"I'm coming, just shut the fuck up, Jiroubo!" The red head snarled at her waiting companion. The labelled Tayuya turned back to me and tossed the two halves of the pencil. I flinched as they bounced off my stomach, fists clenched at my sides, my eyes spitting venom at her back as she walked away.

"Stupid bitch." I snarled under my breath, picking up the two pieces before departing the library. What did I ever do to deserve that? I don't even know her! I growled inwardly. '_Should have just punched her in that smug grin of hers.' _My inner chided, trying to edge me on.

I can't do that, if I want any hope of a decent scholarship for university, I need my record to stay clean. I mentally reminded my inner – and myself – why I couldn't get into a fight, even if I** really** wanted to. It's not like I can't fight, I was a terror in public school. Getting into fights because it was something to do, something I was good at.

Back then everything had been easy, happy. Anko, Iruka and I had been a happy family and I didn't worry about the future. I don't have a choice anymore, it was either buckle down and get serious, or give up on a scholarship and my dreams of going to one of the top schools in the country.

I guess that's the other reason I get stuffed into lockers every other day, why random people snap pencils in my face and why I was voted most hated in school. It's to try and get me to react, to retaliate, to bring the terror back out of me from hibernation and stop acting like a lap dog for teachers. Either way they win, I can take what they dish out silently, so they can exact long overdue revenge. Or, I can fight back and lose my perfect record. What choice do I have though?

I walked down the hallway to my first class, it's two weeks into the first semester of my final year of high school. Already the work load is becoming strenuous. (4)Walking through the door I kept my eyes focused on the ground, carefully away from any of my classmates glares. Calculus is first - bright and early - whoever made the schedules is truly cruel. If it weren't for my early morning swims, there would be no way I'd be able to concentrate on this class.

As I toke my seat, the boy sitting beside me smiled, a wide bright smile that screamed psycho, and at the same time... friendly. He's a really odd one, seems a bit off in the head if you ask me. Normal boys hair does not shine it's had a bucket of bee's wax dumped on it. On top of that it's been cut into look like he has an upside down bowl on his head and his eyebrows are incredibly thick. Like, I mean thicker than two fingers placed together think.

If you ignore everything from the chin up, and take the time to look at his arms and chest, you would notice he is really fit. I guess if your into muscles that would be a good thing, I've never seen the draw to them though.

"Good morning, Sakura." He beamed, with a bit too much enthusiasm. Each word was pronounced exactly, I've been unable to catch even the slightest bit of slang in anything he's ever said to me, or anyone else.

"Good morning, Lee." I grumbled back, eyeing him suspiciously. There is no one in this school who doesn't have a motive behind being nice to me. Now, you could call that paranoia on my part, but you haven't had to live through the past three years of my life.

"What happened to your lovely exterior?" He asked, blinking his wide eyed gaze, black hair shifting as he studied me.

"Nothing." I growled back as the teacher walked in, what kind of question is that? What's wrong with your eyebrows? How would you like it if I asked that?

"Alright. Books out, pencils on paper and lips zipped." Our teacher, as always, has a tooth pick sticking out of the corner of his mouth. A slight beard with hair combed back, thick side burns running down the side of his jaw. I'll admit he's handsome, or at least I can see how he would be considered handsome like the other girls say. He's one of those teachers that everyone seems to have a crush on.

"Shikamaru, wake up, class has started!" Asuma – my Calculus teacher - threw an eraser at his sleeping student, nailing him right on his forehead.

Good shot, I smirked, Asuma has always managed to keep class entertaining. My first class with him was in grade nine, first math class in high school.

The rest of class was the same as usual. Questions being asked, answered, and explained repeatably until everyone understood. Some people really are slow, I glared at the blonde boy sitting at the front of the class; massive smile splayed on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

Today's highlight was Asuma getting fed up and chucking a text book at the blonde boy – Naruto, I think. The bell rang as we turned in the assigned questions from the night before, I quickly jotted down the homework assigned for tonight, throwing my books into my bag and rushing from the room.

Next is English, a course I rather enjoy. For our first project, we've been assigned Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. A few summers ago, I read a bunch of his work, it's always been an interest point for me.

Doodles appeared periodically along the edge of the page as our teacher, an older guy with long white hair, started to explain the basics of old English. First, a simple flower, followed by what was my attempt at some sort of animal, it's indistinguishable by now. Finishing up, I drew a stick figure of myself, chasing 'Tayuya' as she was called, with an axe, a look of pure joy and murder on my stick man face.

"Very creative, Ms. Haruno" Startled by the sudden noise I jumped in my seat. Looking up to see my teacher smiling down at me. His loose t-shirt smiled at me, hands linked behind his back.

"Oh... I uh," ny cheeks flushed painfully, thoroughly embarrassed. Looking around, I realized in my attempt to finish drawing the terror on the red heads face, I had missed the bell.

"Do you have the assignment from yesterday?" He asked, seemingly unperturbed by the morbid picture on my notes, the only indication that he was able to decipher my doodle was the knowing grin on his rough cheeks.

"Of course." I quickly shoved my notebook into my bag, fishing out the paper he was looking for, quickly putting it into his waiting hands.

"Thank you." He grabbed the paper my neighbor had left on the table beside me and walked back up to the front of the class room. Breathing a steadying sigh, I quickly left the room.

Time for lunch, and off to my hallway. Heaving my bag onto my shoulder I half jogged to the secluded back hallway that held my locker. Ready to submerge my thoughts into the rest of my homework and drown out the world by playing music that would one day lead me to deafness.

"Sakura Haruno, report to the head office, immediately!" The speakers echoed through the hallways, shattering my dreams of a happy, undisturbed lunch.

"Shit!" I cursed, "not today." I moaned, spinning around and storming angrily to the head office, looking very much like a tantruming preschooler.

~o~

"Yes?" I asked, exasperated while levying a steady glare at the receptionist like it was all her fault. Silently she pointed to the principal's office, not even looking at me. She has been working at this high school long enough to be used to moody teenagers. Her short, tidy hair cut barely moved as she continued to stare down at her work. "Thanks," I grumbled, passing by her name plate that read 'Shizune.'

My mood was souring by the second as I pushed open the door that read 'Principal' without even knocking.

"Oh, Sakura, so glad you could join us." My principal greeted, not even the least bit surprised by my sudden intrusion. His black hair is parted with side bangs, which is odd enough for a grown man. To top that off, his hair is longer then most of the girls in school. His skin is pale, ghostly like he rarely sees the sun. Red brown eyes that seem to hold some secret that no one else knows smile back at everyone in the room.

"Principal Uchiha." I returned the greeting, looking at the blonde girl standing in the room, along side another man standing beside her with the same blonde hair; it's closer to a white gold than a defined blonde to be honest.

"I've told you before, call me Madara. Sakura this is Ino, and her guardian, Mr. Yamanaka." I looked at my principal curiously, and this matters to me because? "She will be starting at our school tomorrow, I'd like you to make her feel welcome and show her around." I nodded in understanding, this isn't the first new student I have been asked to show around.

Looking over the girl, I noticed she stands taller than I do, probably closer to 5'10", and athletic. Her legs and arms are toned, flat stomach with prominent hips. I blushed as my gaze lingered, turning my thoughts to a safer area, she would be a good addition to the volleyball team, the height would certainly help and those legs...

I shook my head and inwardly, I wondered if having the school president show new students around was some sort of cruel joke. I am the last person that should be showing people around the school if they want a good start, being seen with me could ruin them forever.

Besides that... this girl gives me a weird feeling of dejavu, like I should know her blue eyes from somewhere. She's starring at me like she's thinking the same thing, but I just can't figure out what it is that I'm suppose to be figuring out.

Madara cleared his throat to get my attention back, I flushed realizing I had zoned out starring at the girl who was grinning deviously at me. "I've contacted your teachers, you have the afternoon off. Just make sure to pick up any missed assignments before you leave for the day."

I nodded again, I had a feeling my voice would betray me if I tried to speak.

"Well then girls, that's all. You can go while Mr. Yamanaka and I finish the paper work that's needed to Ino can become one of us." Madara grinned, one that forced his cheeks up and closed his eyes most of the way.

"Let's go," I mumbled, avoiding the eyes that had just a little too much mischief, and unsettled me more than I liked to admit. Ino waved a good bye that looked more like a flick of her wrist and followed me out of the office, happily following in my footsteps without anymore prodding.

"I'm Ino." She smiled, and I took the opportunity to look at her again, where do I know those eyes from?

"Sakura." I replied, repositioning my bag on my shoulder, it really is too heavy to be lugging around. Without a word, I walked towards my locker, turning a few corners as I went.

There really isn't any point to being friendly, I reasoned. As soon as the right people inform her of who I am she will join the dark side, but those eyes, I know those eyes and that smile. I glanced at her again, trying to think of were I knew her from.

Maybe she went to my public school? I don't remember and blue-eyed blondes, but everyone dyes their hair anymore. It doesn't look fake though.

"So... where are we going?" Ino asked, taking in her surroundings and looking utterly lost in our massive school. That amused me for some reason, for a moment I entertained the idea of losing her and knowing she wouldn't be able to find me. She's only going to hate me tomorrow so why not? If I can manage to slip away now, I can still finish my homework, eat lunch and spend the rest of the afternoon studying.

This is such a waste of time! What is there that I could possibly show her, that anybody else in the entire school, couldn't?

"I'm dropping off my book bag, it's heavy." I replied, trying to keep the sharp snap out of my voice.

"Oh..." She seemed to trail off, scanning the lockers an the decorations on the walls as we passed.

"Yep." Smooth, Haruno, that's it – bore her to death.

_ 'Muwhahahaha!' _My inner decided to accent the point by laughing evilly in my head.

"So what's up with your face?" Ino asked, motioning in a circle with her finger. I glared in response, not catching her meaning. "I mean the bruises, and your cut lip, did get into a fight or something?" She continued, unperturbed by my glare, returning it with a smile that caused me to shift uncomfortably under her cheerful expression.

"Oh," I muttered, running my fingertips over my cheek. "I had forgotten." Ino raised her eyebrows as she studied me as if to say, 'how could you forget something like that?' But didn't say anything.

"I fell asleep at my desk last night and fell off the chair when my alarm went off this morning. Ended up hitting my chin on the desk on my way to the floor." I flashed a lopsided grin. Ino let out a girly giggle and I found myself enthralled by the sound of it, blushing as I looked determinedly down the hallway.

"Then what happened to your cheek?" She asked.

What the hell is up with perceptive blondes today? How about showing some of that stereotype and not catching onto the obvious! My smile dropped and my disposition turned sour again, I really need to come up with a story that explains both.

Ino continued to look at me, making it obvious she was still waiting for an answer. "There was something hard on the ground and I fell on it." I smirked inwardly, that wasn't in the least bit believable.

"Oh." Was all she said in reply, I eyed her closely. She did _not_ just buy that...? Shaking my head I looked forward, seeing the hallway I was looking for coming closer and closer. I sighed with relief, already tasting my sanction, before a hand slammed down on the front of a locker, directly in front of myself and Ino. After jumping in surprise, I looked up the arm to the face of it's owner.

"Hello, Temari." My eyes narrowed, I could feel my muscles bunching up just by looking at her. She smirked back at me, other hand on her hip. Her usual baggy jeans hung from her hips, sliding down to expose skin that should rarely see the light of day. A black shirt and dog collar finishing off her look, looking very much like a predator who had just found her favourite prey, alone and earlier than usual.

"Hello, Forehead, I missed you yesterday. Apparently someone else got you into a locker before I could. I was _sooo_ disappointed." Rolling my eyes, I attempted to duck under her arm and walk past. Instantly she repositioned herself so she had an arm on either side of me, gaze titled down to look me in the eye. I can feel her breath on my skin, stinking of cigarettes.

"Was there something else?" I asked evenly, using all the practise I've had to look and sound as bored as possible, that always seems piss her off the most.

"Oh come on, Haruno. Whatever happened to the girl I used to have so much fun with?" Temari purred, a frightening smile taking over her expression as she leaned closer, I blushed and turned away so her lips were no longer inches from mine. I opened my mouth to reply when Ino cleared her throat beside us. Temari's head snapped to the side so fast I wondered if she would get whiplash.

"What?" Temari snarled, glowering at the taller blonde, infuriated at having been interrupted in the middle of her game.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you see, Sakura is suppose to be showing me around school." Ino paused to take in Temari's incredulous look, acting very much the sweet innocent as she flashed her best cutesy smile. "You're in the way," her lips parted, as the smile turned into a feral grin.

"E-excuse me?" Temari stammered, unsure of how to react to being talked to in such a way.

"You're excused," Ino smiled and removed Temari's arms from around me, making it seem effortless. She grabbed my hand and tugged me along down the hallway, slipping her fingers between mine easily. Still stuck in my shocked state, I followed without a word. Temari stayed rooted to the same spot as the bell rang, signalling that lunch is over, her face a mixture of shock and outrage.

I looked up at Ino who was dragging me along, and I realized there was a look of glee displayed there, what is wrong with this girl? I wondered.

Suddenly, she stopped and looked down the two hallways she was at a crossroads with, both leading to a dead end. The pause was enough to snap me out of my trance like confusion.

"You know, I don't need anyone to protect me" I grumbled unhappily, embarrassed as I tried to soothe out the bruise that had been dealt to my ego. Ino ignored me, still clutching my fingers like her hand belonged there.

"So, since you're suppose to be showing me around, where now?" My cheerful, blonde, companion asked. I sighed and shook my hand loose from her's, turning to the right and down the hallway that held my locker. Turning the dial on my lock, 5...12... 36– click - my locker popped open and I dropped my book bag inside; rolling my shoulders as the pressure was relieved. I looked at the contents of my locker, spotting the brown paper bag Tsunade had given me earlier, my stomach growled loud enough for us to both hear.

"I didn't get a chance to eat lunch." I muttered at Ino's amused look, suppressing a growing blush. Snatching the paper bag, I shut the door, sliding down to sit with my back against the smooth metal door. Ino toke my cue and sat down beside me, absently running her fingers through her long white-blonde hair. I tried to ignore the amount of leg her short-shorts are showing, concentrating on a spot on the floor.

"So..." Ino tried to start a conversation as I dug hungrily into one of the apples. "What was up with that...?" She paused, a perplexed look on her face.

"Temari," I answered her unspoken question, chunks of the juicy fruit rolling over my tongue as I munched away.

"Right, what's up with that Temari chick? She seemed to really **hate** you." She emphasized the second to last word. I shrugged in reply, it doesn't matter if I tell her why, she will find out eventually. I might as well get my side out there.

"We used to be friends, we aren't anymore." I swallowed the chunk of apple I had been chewing and toke another large bite, hearing the crunch and slurp of the juicy fruit.

"She doesn't actually stuff you into lockers, does she?" Ino asked, trying to look serious but failing miserably, it was obvious she is finding the idea hilarious.

"On a regular basis," I stated simply. With that statement the dam broke and Ino burst out laughing, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand. I scowled and ripped off another chunk from the apple. Throwing the core into the bag I toke out the second. Yes it's hilarious that I spend an hour of my day in a locker on a regular basis, harhar, laugh it up.

"Oh com'on, _her_? You could take her." She giggled, settling down, keeping the large smile that made it look like her cheeks probably hurt. "She kinda reminding me of a puppy that just needs a hug."

"Probably...?" I'm not sure which statement I'm reply to, Temari is not a puppy that just needs a hug. She's a wolverine who an attitude problem. I could definitely win if it came to an actual fight though, well, probably.

"Then why do you just let her do that to you? Or are you just a pansy?" Ino teased, striking a nerve.

"I am not a pansy!" I snapped back, annoyed anyone would think of me that way. Why is everyone so avid that I get into fights?

"Well then, why?" I sighed and lowered the apple from my lips, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. Why did I have to get stuck babysitting this chick?

"Because universities don't hand out scholarships to students with records of fighting," Ino's eyes narrowed at my statement. She didn't seem to have a reply, thankfully. Finally she's out of questions! I toke the first bite out of the second apple.

"Well, then I'll fight for you," Ino said after a few silent moments of contemplation, a smile lighting up her face as if it was the obvious solution. I choked for the second time today on a piece of fruit, pounding a fist against my chest to try to dislodge it.

"What?" I asked incredulously, croaking out the answer.

"Well I don't need any scholarships or anything, and besides I've decided I like you." Ino smiled her wide smile, looking at me with baby blue eyes like it was already decided and my objections wouldn't matter.

"You **what**?" I practically screamed, I'm not sure which is more of a surprise, that she just said she would fight for me... okay, I just got a double meaning on that. Or the fact that she just said she liked me, somewhere along the way, she definitely got some wired crossed.

"Oh com'on, don't you know what a 'friend', Sakura?" Taken back by her question, I fingered the apple in my hands, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Earth to Sakura?"

"Well I'm kind of friends with the Janitor." I muttered, my cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"The janitor...?" It took a moment for her to catch on to what I was saying, "you're kidding..."

I shook my head slowly, the blush creeping down my neck as well. I could feel my entire body starting to heat up, I really should have just ditched her when I had the chance. What more can this day throw at me?

"Well then, consider me your first friend that's uh... your age." I glowered at the fruit in my hands like everything was it's fault. Unsure of what exactly I was feeling anymore, I bit into the apple, a trail of juice slid down my chin, I ignored it already lost trying to figure out what was going on. The last time someone had said they liked me, or considered me a friend was in the ninth grade, and that lasted two hours before a prank.

Absently, Ino reached over and wiped it off with her finger, before licking her digit clean, like it was the most natural thing to do. I stared, mouth open, what the fuck was that? There is something seriously wrong with this girl! You don't just do that! Not unless you're dating someone or want to be dating someone! Not a complete stranger!

_'Hot,_' my inner said. Shut up! I snarled, that was not hot – that was creepy!'.

Again,_ 'hot,'_ was the only reply my inner gave me, obviously already on the, we accept Ino's friend request, side.

"What?" Ino asked, her finger leaving her mouth as she studied me curiously, what do you think? You just sucked all the juice you wiped off my face from your finger! I ignored the discomfort between my legs, the blush that had consumed my face and neck before travelling lower, and tried to ignore her already grown chest.

"N-nothing," was all I could make out, taking another bite from the apple, more to distract myself than from any actual hunger anymore; this time, I made sure I was careful not to get any juice on my face.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Ino looks very amused, and possibly pleased with herself. Both of those reactions confused me and seemed to strengthen my alternate motive plan.

We sat in silence as I quickly finished my second apple, I can feel her eyes studying me, sporting curious expression, like there is something I should know but haven't caught onto yet.

"How long have you been in Konoha, Sakura?" Ino asked as I was putting the bag back into my locker. I paused, how does she know I was ever not in Konoha?

"I moved here when I was seven with my adoptive parents?" I asked, feeling very much like it was a question rather than a statement.

"From where?" Ino asked, seeming very much like she already knows the answer already.It also struck me as odd that her followup question wasn't, 'you're adopted?' Or, 'oh, I'm sorry, what happened?' She completely skipped the whole pity section that usually follows this train of questioning.

"A small town named Suna," I spoke slowly, looking into her blue eyes suspicious again. Ino smirked at me, turning to look at the contents in my locker, changing the subject at her whim.

"What's that red bag have in it?" She asked, and I slowly looked away from her and at the object in question.

"My swimsuit, a towel, shampoo... stuff like that," I answered.

"This place has a pool?" Ino exclaimed, surprised. Doesn't Madara tell new students anything? You would think the fact that we are the only high school in the state to own a pool would be on the list of bonuses he would brag about.

"Yes? A rather big one at that..." I have a very bad feeling about this.

"You have to show me that!" The energetic blonde squealed, grabbing my bag and my hand, before dragging me down the hallway the way we had entered.

"Wait, Ino!" I sputtered, digging my heels in long enough to shut the door to my locker. "You don't even know where to go!" I reminded her, she stopped mid stride and the momentum carried me into her back. "Urg," I grumbled, once again shaking my hand out of her grasp, what is it with her and grabbing my hand?

"It's this way." I muttered, giving into her request. Ino practically skipped the entire way as she followed.

As we stood outside the pool room I ran my finger over the posted schedule, making sure there wasn't a class scheduled for third period. That would be just what we needed, an entire class suited up and ready to go.

To my great pleasure – sarcasm is amazing – there isn't. I opened the door and looked around the white room. The tiles on the floor are a light blue-white, the walls are painted white, making the entire room seem a lot brighter than is healthy. To top it all off, massive over head lights shoot a glare of light off the glistening water, causing your eyes to burn while they readjust.

"So this is the pool..." I stated simply, nothing special, you can stop acting high now, I rolled my eyes and waited for the giddyness to wear off. Ino let out a tiny squeal, looking very much like a child in a candy store with a credit card. "Uh, Ino?" I asked.

"There are no lakes in Suna, it's really dry. I've never seen this much water all in one place before!" The words came out of her mouth so fast I could barely catch them, but when they did it all seemed to click.

"Wait you're from Suna? The orphanages? Ino your..." As everything seemed to fit together, I couldn't help but form a big 'oh...' it took me a while to notice she had moved to the side of the pool, leaning over to touch the surface. "Ino be careful.." She can't know how to swim... can she? That wouldn't make sense, it's not one of those 'comes naturally,' things.

As the words left my lips a loud splash sounded and I cringed, feeling the residual drops of water spot my face and clothes. Ino slipped, falling into the pool and instantly sinking, affirming my guess that swimming isn't something that comes naturally.

"Shit!" I swore as she sputtered in the water and tried to reach the edge, quickly sinking towards the bottom.

I kicked off my shoes in a frenzy, running to the edge and diving in beside where Ino had gone under. Opening my eyes, the chlorine burning as bubbles ran up the side of my face, I spotted her still fighting and hooked my arm around her waist, dodging out of the way of spasmodic limbs.

Kicking with my legs, and ducking under the arms that were still thrashing, we breached the surface shortly after going under. My heart pounded furiously in my chest, heaving in great gasps of air, I could hear the trembling blonde I was holding doing the same.

Slowly I side-stroked over to the shallow end where there's a ladder, and ground I'd be able to walk on. My legs and arms started to tremble, the combined weight of the frightened blonde and the set of waterlogged clothes took every ounce of adrenaline I had to fight my way up. I dragged the frightened blonde with me, her arms tight around my throat, I fought the urge to tell her to loosen her grip, before she drowns us both. I'm sure the principal would love that, school president drowns new student.

"Ino, your feet should be able to touch the bottom now, you can let go." I choked out, breathing heavily as I felt the smooth tiles under my toes. Instead of letting go, Ino decided that moment would be the best time to thank me, by throwing her entire body at me. I felt her chest crush against mine and almost fell back, doing my best to ignore the feeling of her wet skin against mine.

"I-Ino, l-let go." I stammered, now is not a good time to notice her light blue shirt has become see-through. I blushed furiously, trying to push her off. All I accomplished instead, was losing my footing and tumbling backwards into the water again. On the upside, it did accomplish my task of making Ino let go, unwilling to go back under the water just yet.

I pushed myself back up to the surface for the second time to find Ino was looking past me timidly and for the first time, looking bashful.

"Ino, what are you looking at?" I asked, turning around to look up at a very amused Kakashi. Somehow, I just I know his thoughts are somewhere along the line of the books he reads. I glared at the janitor sporting a large, and creepy grin.

"Kakashi, you pervert!" I yelled at him and he chuckled.

"I heard a splash and a scream, I simply came to see that everything was okay. I didn't realize you were entertaining a girl in here, Ms. Haruno. Shouldn't you be in class?" His good eye twinkled, leaning on the mop he was towing along.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I retorted, following his gaze to Ino's see-through top, shaking my head, I screamed at both Kakashi and probably myself. "Get out you pervert!" I slapped the surface, sending a spray of water towards the ever grinning janitor.

Kakashi's only reply was an amused chuckle, and a wave as he pulled out his novel and left the pool area. I glared, feeling the pull of the water causing my body to sway slightly.

"We need to get out of the pool," I muttered when he was gone, motioning to the ladder, I started to wade over, quickly pulling myself out. I reached down to help Ino out as well, pointedly looking away from her as she took my hand.

As soon as she made it safely out of the pool, I half ran over to grab the towel out of my bag that had been left on the floor. I handed it to her, still without being able to look, feeling my skin burn under the cold and wet clothes. Feeling the weight leave my hands, I sighed with relief and decided it was probably safe to look now.

"Thanks," Ino replied. I reached down and rolled my shirt up my stomach, wringing out the material with my hands.

"I was right," I replied, trying to return my thoughts to a safer area, naturally that led back to when Ino wasn't in soaking wet clothes.

"A-about what?" She stuttered, I finished with my shirt and decided it was a cold teeth chatter, moving on to try and work some of the water out of my shorts.

"You can't swim," I smiled, and looked up with a triumphant grin. I blinked, and instantly knew Ino hadn't had the same idea about what to do with the towel, which she had used to dry out her hair. I mentally stammered as Ino looked at me confused, oh come on! Your shirt is see-through, dry off your shirt!

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, her thoughts apparently innocent while mine are... not.

"Er..." I tripped over my tongue for a moment, looking down at my toes as I started to wring out my hair. "Right before you fell in, I was thinking to myself, that you probably can't swim. Since you said you've never seen a pool... and Suna doesn't have any lakes or anything." Talk about irony.

"Oh, right." Ino smiled, and I could feel her eyes watching me. Determined not to betray my embarrassment - I do have some pride - I forced a glare to counter her smile, keeping my eyes firmly locked to her face.

I sunk down onto the tiled floor, frustrated. Ino dried herself off as I pulled my legs into my chest. Where do I know her from? I know I know her, I just can't for the life of me remember from where!

"Are you alright?" Ino asked, sitting down beside me on the cold tile. She stretched out her legs, laying back so her shirt ran up her stomach with her back against the floor. I cursed and focused on the water, not the tanned, smooth skin she was showing off that was usually hidden beneath her shirt.

"Have we met before?" I blurted, ignoring the requests of my inner to give into the desire to... I don't even know. All I know is every nerve in my body is standing on end, my mouth feels dry and I know I can't look to my left at the moment.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Ino stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "Saku, I'm hurt!"

"Saku? No one calls me that." There was one person, but there's simply no way she could possibly be...

"I do, well I did, a long time ago now. You _really_ don't remember?" She confirmed, looking at me from her spot on the floor.

"No! For fucks sake, I don't remember you!" The frustration boiled over and I snapped, "should I?"

"Probably, you did promise to marry me," Ino smirked, watching my expression as it turned from surprise to confusion and then finally, horror. Now I know she is just screwing with me! I knew it! There is simply no way someone would just randomly want to be my friend, this is all some sort of elaborate joke!

"I **what**?" I bit back a scream, voice cracking as the bell went off, signalling the end of the third period. "Shit, we need to go." I cursed, there's a class coming into the pool this period, getting caught with a soaking wet Ino, isn't a good idea. Especially when the class is the boys gym class.

"Huh?" Ino asked unintelligibly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. I snatched my bag off the floor, along with the towel Ino obviously had no intention of using.

"Let's go, Ino." This time, I was the one grabbing her hand, trying to pull her up onto her feet. "There's a class coming in." Ino's mouth formed an 'o', followed by a sly grin. I cringed and tried to do some damage control before anything happened, "Ino, whatever you're thinking about doing, it's not a good idea." Ino waved off my protests, already tuned into devising whatever plan she was hatching.

Click... "I know you just want to see me in my speedo, Kiba." Come the first voice from the approaching gym class.

"Urg gross, not a chance in hell Naruto!" Replied the second, scoffing at the joke.

"Shut up, you're both annoying." Sounding more annoyed than amused, a third male voice joined the debate.

"Aww, com'on,, Sasuke! Don't be like that..." The first voice trailed off, we've been spotted. I fought the urge to shoot myself and looked up to see how much damage had been done.

"Alright! I didn't know there was a wet t-shirt contest going on today!" Accented the second and I could feel my heart sink inside my chest.

"What are you boys talking about?" Slowly I turned my head to look at the three boys, and their teacher – great – that had just caught Ino and I.

The tall blonde from my homeroom, is busy ogling Ino beside me, a wide grin plastered on his face. I felt a jealous flare light up and resisted the urge to punch the idiot.

I also recognize the shorter one with the black hair, he's the guy Naruto follows around... Sasuke? Yeah, the principals nephew, I recognize him from the picture on Madara's desk.

The third however I don't recognize but I can eliminate the other two and figure out he must be called Kiba. 'Kiba' is sporting shaggy, dark chestnut coloured hair, and is standing between Naruto and Sasuke. He is about the same as Naruto in height, wearing a grin that says he just won the lottery.

Today just keeps getting better, doesn't it? Best of all, the teacher looks like he's passed out, who I recognize as my English teacher, his shaggy white hair splayed out across the tiles. I hope the old man didn't have a heart attack... that would definitely be the icing on the cake. Not only do I drown the new student, I also manage to kill a teacher as well.

Sighing, I opened my mouth to ask if the old man was still breathing. The air caught in my throat, before I could make a sound, feeling a hot, wet presence on my neck. She wouldn't, no... Ino wouldn't go that far, would she? To my horror I couldn't suppress a shiver of pleasure as I felt her teeth run over my skin, arms wrapped around my neck and eyes glued on my aroused classmates.

I knew there was a hidden motive, that's the only reason anyone is ever nice to me, to make my life a little bit more of a living hell.

I could feel the corners of my eyes prickling with tears, why.. what did I do to deserve this? Shoving Ino off of me I pushed past the three paralysed, teenage boys. Slamming into the door in my effort to get out as quickly as possible, I kept my head down and ran for the back door. I kept my head down, focusing on keeping myself from crying. Dog whistles, insults, laughs, clapping and cheering followed me.

"Who dunked Haruno in the toilet?" One boy yelled.

"You need breasts before you try to enter a wet t-shirt contest, Haruno!" Laughed another.

"Eww, what the fuck." One girl said, disgusted as she turned to whisper to a friend.

I bumped into and shoved past the staring student body, making my way for the doors to my freedom. The hot afternoon air crashed into me, like a wave rolling over my skin. I kept running, unable to hold back the tears any longer as they began to roll down my cheeks.

I managed to make it half way across the back of the school grounds, before my vision was too blurred and I tripped over a tree root, falling hard onto my knees. Shakily I leaned against the tree that had tripped me, digging my fingers into my hair I screamed – letting out my frustrations and anger in a single outburst.

"Well, would you look at this." My head shot up, eyes open wide. "Haruno ran off crying, poor baby did someone call you a bad name?" Tayuya looked down her nose at me, that's it! I could feel my resolve snapping as I jumped to my feet and lunged for her.

My fist soared through the air, whistling past her cheek, a look of complete shock as she stumbled out of the way. Instantly I dropped down, crouching on one leg as the second swiped for her legs, connecting with her ankles and dropping the red head to the ground. My fingers ran over the grass as I jumped on her, everything I had learned about how to fight coming back to me. Like I hadn't taken a break for the past three years, letting all my frustrations build and build until someone finally pushed me over the breaking point.

I was on top of her now, ready to strike and looking into her confused and angry eyes. I noticed for the first time that they are a soft brown, and that she was making no move to push me off or strike back. Tears streamed down my cheek and splashed down onto her skin, beading and rolling down her neck and onto the grass. Shock took over the red heads expression, unsure of what just happened.

I can't do it, I realized, I want to so bad, I was to beat the living crap out of her to finally give back a little bit of what I've taken silently. But I can't do it, I can't bring myself to strike her even though right now, no one would see us, no one would know.

Silently I rolled off her, ignoring the curious look that was following me, already pushing myself up onto my feet. I just want to go home, no... not home. Maybe I'll go to the park, where it's quiet and I can work out today.

"What are you doing?" Tayuya asked, I looked back over my shoulder, the look on my face must of surprised her because her features softened considerably. The stress in her shoulders seemed soften at the same time I felt my legs start to tremble and my head become foggy.

"I'm so tired..." was all I could whisper before blacking out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

1 - Means hidden leaf in Japanese, I kno I'm creative. * rolls eyes *****

2 - Brian from family guy... love family guy lol :) I have this as a bobble head..

3 - Just though I should mention I am going by the way my high school worked with classes and semesters. Not to up to date on the way it works anywhere else :P So yay Canada.

Well that's it, my first attempt at first person pov, as well as being really drama-ish/ romance. Read + review. Thanx – Kiravu.

This is a story that wanted to get out, I apologize for the depressive starting. I promise it will get better, the worst is pretty much over. Everything that could go wrong this summer has for me, so I guess in a way this is my way of venting. :P Anywho! What did Ino mean? Why is Naruto wearing a speedo? Why is Kakashi the janitor? Why am I randomly obsessed with Tayuya? Why does everyone hate Sakura? Ahhh so many questions – until next time.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Updated/ Reworked: 11/07/11**


	2. Chapter 2

"_What's your name?" I lowered my tiny hands so I could look at the voice in front of me, my vision obscured by tears. Sniffling, I replied._

"_S-sakura," the girl in front of me smiled, moving to sit on my bed beside me._

"_Why are you crying, Sakura?" I tried to keep my voice strong, I hate crying. Her hair is a light purple, it's almost as odd as my bright pink. I can tell it was dyed though, her hair doesn't match her eyebrows._

"_T-they didn't want m-m-m-e," I hiccuped, "the man and lady who came to the orphanage."The corners of my eyes started to burn again with tears, I have been here for so long, why doesn't anyone want me? The girl frowned her legs swaying back and forth over the edge._

"_Well Sakura, do you have any friends? Maybe you could make your own family , you don't need a mom and dad." The way she talked made me feel better, and I forgot about my crying to think for a moment._

"_I don't have any friends," the only friend I had was adopted not long ago, I am incredibly lonely by myself, thinking about her almost sent me back over the edge into tears again. _

"_Then I'll be your friend and we can be a family! A real family!" She exclaimed, a massive smile overtaking her baby-ish face. _

"_Yeah!" I grinned back, wiping my fear stained face with the back of my hand. _

"Oi, you ever gonna wake the fuck up?" Blinking, I opened my eyes, it's light out, why is it light out when I'm waking up? Soft cloth ran under my fingers; where am I? Slowly, I lifted my head, looking around; brown walls surround me with very little decoration to dictate an owner. Under me are bright red sheets, silky smooth with some sort of expensive fabric. A computer desk is sitting across from me, and the floor is covered with random, forgotten, items.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, drowsy. My head is pounding, and my tongue feels swollen.

"You're at my house, you passed out on me. I tried to call your home, but no one picked up. I couldn't just leave you lying there, and school was let out by the time I was able to carry you there." Turning my gaze I located the direction of the voice, Tayuya sat on a computer chair in the corner. The back of the chair facing me, her arms crossed over the back, chin resting on top. This doesn't make sense, why would Tayuya help me?

She yawned, eyes squeezing shut. The redhead is wearing torn jeans and a tight t-shirt with a dead smiley-face on it. What happened? The last thing I remember, Ino had fallen into the pool and then..

"Ow..." I moaned, as I heard my heartbeat pound in my ears. Trying to shake it off, which only resulted in a heavier pounding, I swung my feet over the side of the bed.

"You probably shouldn't try to get up." She offered, watching me with half hidden concern, ready to snatch back any show of sympathy is I made any move that I noticed.

"Why did you help me?" I asked to distract myself, alright so after Ino fell into the pool, the boys gym class walked in and then...

"I already told you, fuck! Weren't you listening? I said I couldn't just leave you there." Tayuya snapped, annoyed.

"Right, thanks..." An awkward silence stretched on, neither of us really knowing what to say.

"Look, is there anyone I can call for you? Like I said before, no one picked up when I called your house." I sighed, Anko is probably too drunk to pick up the phone, or she's not home which is a scarier thought.

"No, it's alright I can find my way home." Shakily, I pushed up, hands sliding over the slippery fabric. Once I accomplished raising myself onto my feet, my head started to pound, weighing me down, as the room started to spin. I took in a deep breath, the air feeling thick as it refused to cooperate, my arms dangled uselessly by my sides, invisible chains pulling them down and straining against my shaking legs.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Tayuya said tentatively, watching me sway. Her brown eyes shone in the soft lighting of her room, censored concern evident but not submittable.

"I'll be fine, thank you." I mumbled, trying to smile reassuringly, feeling no more desire to stay in the evil redhead's presence any longer than she wanted me around. Or at all really.

"Well alright," her eyes still uncertain as she twirled on her chair, moving to open the bedroom door for me. Tayuya led me down the hall to the front door, I had to steady myself against the hallway walls a few times, following her slowly. "Urg, fuck! This is fucking stupid, I'll walk you home, lets go!" Without waiting for a reply Tayuya slipped an arm around my waist and practically carried me out the door, pulling it shut behind her. I wanted to protest, but let's face it – I can barely stand up. So instead I grumbled a soft protest for my dignity and hid a growing blush, ignoring the stoic face Tayuya was wearing.

Walking home seemed to take an eternity, I could barely make sense of where we were, and constantly gave poor directions or took a long time to decide. I must have a concussion, that's what it certainly feels like anyways and it isn't the first time.

Finally I spotted my apartment building and we entered through the front doors, I looked over at the front desk, slightly disappointed Tsunade wasn't there. I was hoping for salvation from the older blonde but I guess today just really isn't my day.

Going up the stairs seemed to take even longer, which I protested doing in the first place, but Tayuya insisted letting me walk up stairs alone wasn't a good idea either. To her credit she only swore at me about three or four times when I nearly dragged us both down. When are they going to fix that damn elevator? Finally reaching my floor, I looked down to my apartment. I really don't want her to come inside or see Anko.

"I can make it from here," Tayuya snorted and shook her head, making no move to let me go as we walked down the hallway. "Really, I'm..."

"Oh just shut up, I'm making sure you get inside, got it? Fuck!" I twitched, irritated at her senseless thwarting of my attempts to get away from her.

The door is unlocked, which is both a blessing and a curse, since my bag is still at school. So, if Anko didn't answer the door, we would have had to try to find Tsunade, leading back to my original salvation.

Tayuya pushed the door open with her free hand, looking around with her eyes squinted. It's dark in the apartment, per usual and reeks compared to outside. I can tell Tayuya is thinking the same thing, as her nose crinkles up and she sniffs subtly.

Tayuya starts to look around, curious, but trying not to make it too obvious. Eyes scanning the filthy kitchen, taking in the war zone appearance, the bottles brimming the garbage can and the film covered floors. I flushed with embarrassment, wishing for the umpteenth time that she would have left me in the lobby or simply let me walk home alone.

"Hello?" Tayuya called, no one answered. Her arm still around my waist, she tightened her hold and I was distinctly aware of her fingers on the fabric of my shirt. We walked past the kitchen, subtly I looked towards the living room, trying to spot Anko on the couch. Tayuya stiffened, and I let out a defeated sigh, well she see's her now, might as well do some damage control.

"My rooms this way," I mumble unenthusiastically, turning so we started for the hallway, successfully tugging her after me when she didn't let go.

"Uh, yeah..." Slowly, she managed to peel her eyes off the prone form on the couch, eying the empty bottles littered in front of her, before gingerly stepping over them.

Sitting down heavily on my bed, I let myself fall back against the comforters, finally able to relax while being surrounded in familiar smells and sites. Tayuya started looking around, obviously uncomfortable, she lingered on the desk under my window before turning in spot to take in everything about the room. There's something on her mind, its written all over her face, I shouldn't feel so guilty, it's her own fault for not taking my warning.

She's probably already making a list of things she can tell the people around school, not that it can really can't get much worse after what Ino did today. School was bad enough before today, how am I suppose to fix this?

"Look, I don't normally care and we aren't friends or nothin'... But are you sure you're gonna be okay? It's just," her eyes flickered back to my door. "Fuck man." I gave her an unimpressed look, at least her vocabulary seems to be developed.

"It's fine, this is normal," I replied, rolling my shoulders, I feel incredibly stiff like someone has taped sticks to all of my limbs, my head is starting to hurt less though. Tayuya started to visibly debate leaving, shifting her weight back and forth as if by an invisible tug-of-war rope that was tied to both arms; one end connected to her left from me, and the other from the door and her salvation.

"I'm staying the night." She suddenly states, not seeing the need to ask if it was alright, or if we had anywhere for her to sleep. No, it's totally normal for a complete stranger to invite themselves into your home and then spend the night without asking.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, you look really messed up, like totally out of it, and I don't think you would get any help. If you, y'know, needed it." Her cheeks flushed slightly, rubbing her forearm as she stared at the walls, unwilling to meet my incredulous look.

"Won't your parents be pissed?" I questioned, hoping beyond reason that she hadn't thought of that yet. I know you are trying to be nice, or thoughtful, or whatever it is your kind does that isn't unquestionably bitchy. But I'd really just prefer if you left and I didn't have to play babysitter to two people rather than just one. I don't have a place for you to sleep, I don't have anything for you to eat for dinner or breakfast. I don't have a spare set of pajama's... I don't even know your last name!

"I'll just text my mom, she won't care." Sure enough she grabbed her phone out of her cargo pants, thumb quickly punching in keys before hitting enter and shoving it back into her pocket. Letting out an audible sigh, I looked out at the sunset bathing my desk in a warm glow. I don't even have any strength to protest, nor does it seem like it would matter even if I did. Tayuya seems to do what she wants, when she wants to, and folly to those who think they can stand in her way.

"Alright, you win." Unable to stop an insane, unexplained smile I fell back against the pillows, fully intending to rest my eyes a little before finding her a place to sleep. Just a few minutes, to rid myself of the pounding behind my eyes.

I was asleep without another thought.

_GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! _

"What the fuck? Oi, Sakura!" Tayuya screamed from beside me, a list of profanities flying off her tongue. Wait, beside me? My eyes snapped open, taking in the redhead is sitting beside me, glaring furiously at the alarm clock in her hands. Tayuya began slamming her hand down on the top of my alarm, repeatably, in her furious attempt to make it stop.

"It's fucking five forty-five! Why is your fucking alarm going off at five forty-five?" She growled. I smiled in response, letting out a defeated sigh as I rubbed my eyes. Somehow it is rather amusing to listen to her, even if my neighbors are going to complain about all the screaming before the sun is up.

Her eyes continued to shoot daggers at the clock, hair sticking out awkwardly with bed head.

"This is when I usually get up, I'm usually at school before six-thirty." Tayuya gaped at me, moving cross her legs sitting on top of the sheets, alarm still clutched in her grasp. I hope she doesn't break it, I really do like that alarm clock. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Well, I couldn't really take the couch... I wasn't gonna sleep on the floor, and you passed out again before I could ask you where I** could** sleep." Already grouchy, she tossed Brian – none too gently - back onto my side table.

Figuring it wasn't a point of argument, I start to test my arms and legs. They feel a lot lighter than last night, that's good. My head feels clear as well, only a dull headache, I noted both improvements with a smile and pushed myself up to begin the day. Random redhead in my bed or not.

Getting up I started to root through my clothes, picking out a new top and shorts. I ran my fingers over the top of a new shirt, letting out an audible yawn before shoulder checking to see if the redhead is watching. Tayuya thankfully isn't paying attention, that would have been awkward, if I had randomly started to strip and hadn't even thought to see if she was watching. I mean all she'd see is my pasty back but still.

Her back is turned to me, having returned to lying back down on the sheets. Apparently trying to get back to sleep. Quickly, I changed out of my old clothes, tossing them into the hamper and pulling a new shirt over my head, stepping into a pair of clean beige shorts as well.

"I'll be right back," I muttered in Tayuya's direction, opening the door. Tayuya groaned in reply but otherwise didn't move or react.

Stepping down into hallway, I quietly shut my bedroom door and tiptoed into the bathroom, eager to check the damage to my face.

There are bags under my eyes, which is odd considering I've gotten a lot of sleep, being passed out for a few hours, followed by an early night and whatnot. The bruise on my cheek has turned greenish, my chin following example in trying to make y face a rainbow by turning a sickly purple. If I could find orange and yellow somewhere I'd have the full array.

There's a scab on my lip, and I noted while leaning closer to my mirror, tiny feathery cuts over top of the green bruise. I guess they're from when I had passed out the first time.

I turned the tap until cold water streamed out of the nozzle, and splashed my face with the ice cold refresher, instantly feeling much more awake. Following routine, I reached over and grabbed my toothbrush, and began scrubbing my teeth and tongue.

I guess I should take care of Anko before I wake up Tayuya... again. I let out an audible sigh, not really wanting to have to deal with either of them and spat out the used toothpaste into the basin.

Silently, I tiptoed my way into the living room, I'm not really sure why, if Tayuya's screaming hasn't woken her I certainly won't. I could probably turn on some music, making breakfast while banging pans together and she still won't wake up.

Grabbing bottles off the floor, the table, and anywhere else they were tossed, I started going through the motions of emptying the ones that still had liquor in them, and then throwing them all into the trash. This has become a routine I'm far too familiar with, and probably one I really shouldn't be.

Six o'clock. Normally around this time I'd be grabbing my backpack and running down the stairs, but... I guess I could give Tayuya another ten minutes. Return the favor for helping me, not because I'm slightly scared of waking her up.

In my effort to waste time, I decided to busy myself by cleaning the kitchen, scrubbing dishes that long since have had food fossilized on their porcelain surfaces. Throwing out trash, washing the counter tops and going through the fridge, scent testing questionable food. I ended up gagging at a green container of something, it's either left over macaroni or meatloaf. Well, more deterrence for fishing liquor bottles out of the garbage I guess. In it goes.

Six thirty. I started to drum my fingers restlessly on my thighs, I was never one for idling for too long, especially in the morning. Letting out a deep sigh, I prepared myself for the protest I could already here coming. Bravely, I ventured back into my room and took a hold of Tayuya's shoulder, attempting to shake her awake and still be far enough to jump out of the way if were to take a swing at me. Groaning, she hugged the pillow tighter, scrunching up her eyes in an attempt to ignore her second wake up for the day.

"Hey, Tayuya, wake up." I whispered, half hoping she wouldn't hear me, or just continue to ignore me, so I could leave with a clean conscience that I had tried to get her to school. Only the thought of her waking Anko made me try at all.

"Fuck you! Why? School isn't for two hours!" Tayuya snarled, pressing her face against the fabric.

"Well we need to go by your place so you can change... and I have schoolwork I have to do. I left my book bag at school." So... get up? Letting out a deep huff, she pressing up from the bed, standing on fours and fixing me with a dark glare and baggy eyes.

"Fine!" Tayuya snapped, rolling off my bed and stalking out of the room, a string of curses running off her tongue.

~o~

Within the next few minutes, after a bathroom break and explaining we don't keep anything for breakfast in the house, we left. Skipping down the stairs, I took them two by two. I feel so much better today and for some reason, the feeling of impending doom doesn't matter. Or at the very least it's less noticeable. I've always been a morning person, Tayuya is doing nothing to hide her open glare at my energy, slowly trudging down behind me, feet barely rising off before plunking down onto the next step.

Tsunade, as always, is waiting for me, leaning on her desk with a bored expression. As I wave a hello, Tayuya steps down onto the ground floor and looks around with a stoned expression, ignoring the surprise that breaks out on the elder blondes face at her appearance.

"Oh? Sakura, who's this?" A grin tilting up her thin white-pink lips, long, blonde hair tied back in the same two ponytails as always; twins trailing down to graze just past her seat. The elder blonde's eyes have a look of mischief to them though, that can't be a good sign.

"Uh," I checked with Tayuya silently who had managed to make it half way across the lobby and was ignoring us with a sour look. I don't want to say 'friend' in case Tayuya would consider it an insult. I'm not sure where I stand with her, once we reach school she will probably act like nothing ever happened. I wouldn't blame her, I mean I can't expect us to suddenly become friends because she took pity on me one time. Tsunade's eyebrows arched higher, taking my silence as embarrassment and confirmation of her suspicions.

"Oh," Tsunade continued, a pleased smile curving up the corners of her lips. "Well I suspected you were gay, I didn't think you would bring someone home though. Good for you!"

"What? God no!" I stammered, Tayuya glanced up, looking at us with a blank look on her face. Hey brown eyes are still clouded with sleep, I held my breath, waiting for a reaction that didn't come from Tsunade's perception. Either she didn't hear her, or isn't conscious enough to care. "This is Tayuya she's just a friend, I hit my head at school and she just wanted to make sure I was okay."

She probably thinks I'm a masochist now, with the amount of damage I've done to myself lately. "And I'm not gay." I added in an afterthought. Strange.

"I see, you certainly have been getting hit in the head a lot." Tsunade frowned, giving Tayuya a slight wave, and receiving a grunt in reply. She thought I was attracted to that? "Well, have a good day, and do try not to get hurt." Resuming her usual pose, Tsunade returned to leaning on her palm and staring blankly at the books in front of her.

"You too." I muttered, quickly pushing through the front doors, my cheeks burning a deep scarlet. She thinks I'm gay? Why! I mean sure, I'm never around boys, but that's not my fault. The entire school hates me! Which is also not completely my fault, I guess I could have made an effort but I never have time, school is so much more important.

"Oi, Sakura, breakfast?" Tayuya yawned loudly, rolling her shoulders and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, the cafeteria ladies are usually waiting for me in the morning..." I answered, letting the end trail off, still swept up in my thoughts.

Silently we trudged over to Tayuya's home, which I learned is about half way between my apartment and the school, not too far out of the usual route I take. I'm surprised I haven't bumped into her more, I guess she leaves before Kakashi rescues me from the lockers. Either that, or she has a life and doesn't head straight home like I do.

Walking took a lot longer then my usual jog, and by walking I mean the snail pace Tayuya set by dragging her feet along the pavement. By the time we made it to her house it was already six forty-five.

Tayuya changed in her room slowly, leaving me to wait at the bottom of the steps between the front door and her kitchen. Her home smells like Glade candles, the smell of lilacs overpowering any other scent that could be present within her home. The kitchen is simple, a light green on the walls, tailed floor and silver accents. Peering into the kitchen, I saw a den that stepped off from the far side as well, painted in a soft brown.

I heard a door slam up the stairs and returned to the position Tayuya had left me in as she rushed past, grabbing a fist full of oatmeal cookies from the kitchen, before pushing me out the front door. To my surprise, the semi-conscience redhead paused and stuffed a couple into my mouth without asking if I wanted any, before shutting the front door.

I'm beginning to see there's very little chance to argue with her, or even discuss things. I suppose you could try and say something, and risk the possible wrath she could turn on you, or you could just accept the mouthful of cookies.

It was almost seven by the time we reached Kakushi Ha. I rapped my knuckles on the usual side door, earning a curious look from Tayuya. The first show that she cared at all what was going on this morning, or at least had any interest. Kakashi was waiting for me like always and opened the door mere seconds after my knuckles had left the warming metal.

"Good morning, Sakura." He smiled, not looking up from his novel, standing to the side slightly as he waited for me to walk inside.

"Mornin'," I returned the greeting with a smile in reply, walking past him. The janitor glanced up when he heard something, or rather someone, out of place. "Oh and who's this? She doesn't look like the girl from the pool yesterday. Are you cheating already?" He mused, bringing a blush back to my cheeks. Does everyone think I'm gay?

"Tayuya." The redhead answered before I could, still looking very much like the walking dead. I frowned at the bored reply, she defiantly isn't a morning person, but she still could be nicer to him. Kakashi smirked but otherwise said nothing more, leaving his second question unanswered. I scowled at him as I walked by, recognizing the smirk as his he has a perverted thought smirk.

I opened my locker a moment later, leaving Kakashi to finish his rounds, automatically looking for my red bag.

"Shit," I cursed, when I realized it was missing. I must have left it beside the pool, I forgot it after...

"What?" Tayuya asked, looking over my shoulder into my locker. "What the fuck, do you organize this thing?"

"Yeah?" Tayuya shook her head in disbelief, it's not that unbelievable. At least I can find everything, unlike most of the people who attend this school.

My watch displayed seven ten, still an hour before students would arrive, and twenty more till the first class starts. The problem is, I can't swim in my clothes. Chewing on my bottom lip I tried to think of what I could do for an hour and a half. An hour and a half while having to entertain someone I don't know that well at that.

"So, what do ya normally do this early?" Tayuya inquired as I shut my locker.

"Well normally I swim, but I forgot my swim suit beside the pool yesterday." Tayuya's face contorted in confusion, how did I leave my bathing suit beside the pool? Did I swim nude? Or change right there? "Don't ask" I muttered when she opened her mouth to question me. "Com'on the cafeteria will have breakfast."

"We have a pool?" She whispered as I turned my back. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, how can you not know we have a pool? Maybe she's still not fully awake.

I ordered scrambled eggs and toast, Tayuya got a bowl of peaches with whip cream. Great breakfast, didn't she already eat five or six cookies?

"So," she started, swallowing another mouth full of whipped cream. We had selected a table in the far back corner of the cafeteria. So we wouldn't be spotted through the window covering the stretch of wall between the cafeteria and the halls. God forbid anyone is seen socializing with me. "What was up with you yesterday, when you came running at me?"

"Huh?" I replied, swallowing a mouthful of eggs. Here comes the interrogation, time to play dumb until I know exactly what she wants to know. Last time I just started rambling I gave away far too much ammo that came back to bit me in the ass, that had nothing to do with what they were asking.

"Y'know, when you were cryin' and shit." She clarified using her tried and true form of explanation.

"Oh," I hadn't noticed her until she had addressed me. Well I was keeping my eyes down. "I actually didn't see you..." I trailed off, leaving the answer as vague as possible.

"Right. Look, don't bullshit me. I did save your life and all, right?" Saved my life...? I wouldn't classify that as saving my life, though she could of done a lot worse I suppose. Waking up on the grass would have sucked, or getting woken up by the sprinkler system.

"Fine. Just don't go spreading this around, okay?" I huffed, knowing it was probably futile to ask her to keep her mouth shut. Considering three boys had already witnessed the end of my life already, the story will spread like wildfire as is. So, I might as well get my version out there too, right? Tayuya nodded and shoved a spoonful of peaches into her mouth, at least she's eating the sugar coated fruit as well. Why do I care? I'm not her mother or guardian or whatever, she can stuff all the sweets she wants down her throat for all I care.

"Well... I don't know. Yesterday overall was really shitty, y'know? I woke up and messed up my chin and lip, almost bit my tongue off when I fell out of my desk chair." I stumbled around my explanation, realizing I was barely making sense. Oh well, that was probably closer to her lingo anyways, she can figure it out. "The elevator in my building is broken, the owner of the apartment thinks Anko is beating me."

Tayuya paused sucking on her spoon and looked at me with barely hidden sympathy, she thinks so too, great. "I got to school and when I was trying to get my homework done in the library, someone... uh anyways," I skipped that part of my explanation, remembering who that someone was. Tayuya smirked, well at least she still finds it funny, no need to be apologetic or embarrassed or anything. I really liked that pencil too.

"My first class was really boring, and for some reason, yesterday everyone decided to be perceptive, for once." Again, I'm making no sense, it's like all my thoughts are clouded together, I'm just spitting out whatever comes to mind in whatever order it presents itself.

I remembered the drawing I had done during second period next, and decided to skip over that as well. No reason to tell my 'savior' I had drawn myself as an axe murderer, and her, my victim.

"During lunch I had planned to finish the work I hadn't finished before I was called down to the principals office, and I ended up having to show this new girl around school, her name's Ino. For some reason, I'm sure I know her from somewhere, I just can't place it. She was really weird, and had the palest blue eyes..." I shook my head forcing myself back on topic at the odd look Tayuya had fixated me with.

"This other girl, you might know her, Temari ended up picking a fight like usual, and Ino pissed her off sooooooo much. Temari was so mad, I know she's going to make me pay for that sooner or later." Tayuya looked away, biting back something with another spoonful of peaches. Discarding her reaction without a thought, I continued. "We ended up talking, Ino and I, and she said some really weird stuff. Like I had promised to marry her or something? Yea I don't know." I said to Tayuya's shocked face, she coughed a little on her peaches and cream. The uncanny thing is, she seemed perfectly serious when she said it too.

"Anyways, while showing her around, she fell in the pool and I had to jump in and help her, because she couldn't swim. She practically drowned me with the death grip she had around my neck." I recalled, remembering the feeling of her body wrapped around mine with the fright on her face, the way her hair had clung to her neck and her shirt to her...

I pretended to clear my throat, "then Kakashi and three guys and some teacher walked in on us while we were soaking wet. Before I could say anything, next thing I knew, Ino was licking the back of my ear! She fucking licked the back of my ear! I have no idea why, it was so humiliating.

"Right in front of people I know too, or at least people who's names I know! I ended up just running out of school and sorta breaking down. I really didn't see you until you said something to me." I finished in a rush, hiding a blush and trying desperately to stuff down an assortment of emotions that bubbled to the surface.

A mixture of embarrassment, anger and depression all swimming around in a tank that is too small to hold all three at once. Tayuya's looking at me with her spoon hanging out of her mouth, shock and confusion her most prominent expressions. Obviously not knowing what to make of what I had just told her.

"Well, wasn't expectin' that." She mumbled, the words exaggerated with the spoon still stuck in her mouth. Spitting it out with a clang onto the table she continued. "Was more expecting somethin' about the girl on the couch or somethin'," I chuckled at that, even though there was no humor in what she said. I would find meeting Ino more upsetting then having a drunk for a guardian, I'm so messed up. Taking care of Anko in the morning wasn't even on my list as to why it was such a shitty day yesterday. It's become that much of a routine.

"No, I'm pretty much used to Anko by now, she's been like that for a long time." I sighed, wondering why I was telling her so much. I guess it just feels good to talk to someone about it, even if this someone hates me, well it's either her or my BFF, the janitor.

I'm not really sure I'd say I'm used to Anko, I don't think you can ever get used to someone drinking themselves to death. Talking about it won't be much to help either, but talking about it, even if it's with Tayuya, does feel pretty good.

"Look," Tayuya began, looking very awkward, twirling the spoon between her fingers so it spun on the table top. "I didn't know, I mean y'know." I watched her curiously, "I'll cut you some slack, I mean... I didn't realize. Why does everyone hate you so much anyways? Besides you being a cold bitch and a brain." I snorted, she doesn't even know why people hate me and yet she still does. Do I really seem like a cold bitch and a brain?

"I was a terror in middle school. I picked a lot of fights and got a rep for being a bully. Made a lot of enemies" Tayuya raised her eyebrows in surprise and I shrugged in reply. I'm not proud of it, but that's how hindsight works, right? There's always things you would change in retrospect.

"No shit? What happened?" She asked, still not fully buying the explanation I had set out for her.

"Well, Anko happened, the woman on my couch. She started to drink heavily... and if I want to go to a University now, I need a scholarship. I won't get one if I have a record of fighting and being a delinquent. So, I just have to take it, karma and all that I guess."

"You musta been a real bitch for them to hate you so much for this long. It's been what? Three years now?" She smirked, yes I fully realize that, I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself at my continued expense.

"Well I did take you down pretty fast," I taunted, getting in my gibes where I could and flashing a triumphant, cocky grin. .

"That doesn't fuckin' count! You surprised me! All I did was say hi, and you fucking jumped on me!" I seem to remember it a little different but I guess the basis of her story is right. "If we went for real then it wouldn't be so easy," Tayuya tilted her chin up, defiant and embarrassed. I smiled starting to laugh, her indigence over her pride is humorous, I can't help it. A moment later the redhead joined in with a quiet snicker.

"Y'know, you aren't all bad," Tayuya said dumping her styrofoam bowl into the trash.

"Yeah, you aren't that horrible either." It's odd, feeling like I have something of a friend. "You do know if you're seen with me, people are going to try and stuff you in lockers." I gave her a small smile, studying her reaction.

"Let 'em try, I'll beat the shit out of all of them!" She exclaimed, making a bold move to motion to the entirety of the school with her hands. With that remark, the first warning bell rang and I was surprised to see the hallways full of students. Tayuya waved good bye as she went off to her locker, baggy cargo pants swaying with her crouched over walk. I smiled openly before heading to mine, already feeling much better than I had yesterday.

~o~

Walking into first period realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't complete my assignments. **Shit**.

For the first time in three years I didn't complete my homework. Glancing between the teachers desk and mine, I made a quick decision. Walking up to the front of the class, I forced a smile as I looked to my teacher.

"Um, excuse me, Asuma?" I started, trying to get my Calc' teachers attention.

"Oh Sakura, it's alright Madara told me. You don't need to worry about the homework, you were showing a new student around all day yesterday, right?" He asked, switching the toothpick in his mouth from the right to the left corner of his lips. Not during the morning... and I kind of ditched her...But, who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"Uh, right... thanks." Well that was close, I'll have to remember to thank Mr. Uchiha. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned and walked back to my seat.

"Good morning, Sakura." Lee greeted when I sat down, without thinking I smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Lee-" he looks surprised and far too pleased at my smile. A starstruck glaze taing over his eyes as he disappeared into his own thoughts. He really is weird. Maybe Tayuya is right and I do act like a bitch to people, after all, all I did was smile at Lee and he turned into... that. I eyed him up and down one last time, taking in his bunched up fists raised in front of his chest and the massive grin on his lips.

"Good morning, Saku!" I twitched, recognizing the voice and turned to look the death of the rest of my pride in it's blue eyes.

"Ino," my smile wavered visibly. What is she doing in this class, the odds of her having Calc' this period can't be that good? It's a small class!

"Where did you disappear to yesterday?" She asked innocently, sitting down beside me and pulling notebooks out of her bag. You have got to be kidding me, where the hell do you think? My inner laughed hysterically, thoroughly enjoying the way my life seems to be going lately.

"Nowhere," I replied quietly as Asuma called for our attention so he can start the class, chucking multiple pieces of chalk at Shikamaru to get him to wake up, today. Ino's voice dropped to a whisper, keeping one eye on the front of the room.

"You ran out of there like someone had lit you on fire," she smiled and I tried to stifle a blush at the innuendo.

_'She did light you on fire in a certain way'_ my inner pointed out,yeah, I got the double meaning thanks. I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off like it was no big deal.

"Well, what did you think my reaction would be after, after that!" I growled under my breath, half listening to the lesson Asuma was giving. The formulas are still pretty basic, I've already finished most of the text that we were given a few weeks ago.

"Alright does anyone know the answer? Anyone?" He paused and let out an audible sigh, rubbing the arch between his eyebrows before giving up. "Alright, Sakura, can you tell us the answer, please?" Asuma asked from the front of the room, desperate for someone to pay attention to his lecture. It's not his fault this class was scheduled at a horrible time, most of the students here probably woke up five minutes before the bell rang. Glancing up, I quickly run the problem through my mind.

"Sixty-nine," I answered, a blush instantly creeping onto my cheeks as I recalled the conversation I was having with Ino. It would be sixty-nine. Ino giggled beside me, tucking a strand of white-blonde hair behind her ear and copying down the explanation Asuma was giving on how I had come up with the answer. (1)

"I was just having fun with you, I didn't think you'd mind. The look on those boys faces was just too much," she is actually enjoying teasing me, and I still can't remember who she is. Just those eyes, those blue eyes that make me think of the sky.

"Well, I did." I replied sharply, pretending to take note of something Asuma said as if it were something new that I didn't already know.

"Fine, I won't do it again." Ino paused to jot something down from the board. "Unless of course you want me to." She gave me a lewd wink and my blush deepened. For the rest of the class my eyes burned a hole into my notes. Damn her.

Biology, thankfully, was Ino free and went by quickly. I did however, have to promise to meet her for lunch before she would let me go, literally let me go. She had clung to my arm for a good five minutes as people stared and even went as far as threatening to do 'something'. I don't want to find out what 'something' is. My experience with her tells me that it couldn't be good.

So, here I am leaning against my locker, waiting for the bubbly blonde to show up. While waiting, I let my eyes close briefly.

"Oi, Pinkie." I opened my eyes to make sure I had heard the correct voice, and stared Tayuya in her impatient brown eyes. She grinned broadly, "let's go, lunch time." Before I could reply, there was another call from behind Tayuya, Ino came int view as she turned the corner.

"Saakkkkkuuuuuuu!" Why god? Tayuya stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder as Ino raced past her and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug.

"The fuck?" Tayuya grumbled.

"Ino, let **go,**" I protested, trying to push her off, but finding it was a futile effort against her vice grip.

"I missed you, Saku!" She purred. It's only been one period since I've seen you, how can you miss me? Without letting up she turned her attention to Tayuya. "You don't look like a janitor."

"Huh?" Tayuya and I questioned in unison.

"You said your only friend was the janitor," Ino clarified as if it all made perfect sense. Why was I questioning her? Nothing good as of yet has come from it, all it's done is made things worse.

My face turned a deep red as my jaw dropped. A few steps away, Tayuya doubled over laughing, well at least she finds this overly amusing.

"Oh, I like you!" She laughed, "hey, Sakura, is this the weird chick?" Great, yes this is the weird chick. Why don't you repeat it again a little louder just to make sure she heard you?

"Yes." I sighed, this is going well. Why is Tayuya here anyways?

"You were talking about me?" Ino asked, looking overjoyed rather than annoyed or angry. I really don't understand her, aren't girls normally mad if you talk about them behind their backs? At least in my experience they've always been pissed off when they found out, even if everything you said was in no way mean.

"So you're the ear licker," Tayuya smirked, fixing a mischievous smile on Ino. Why would she bring that up? There is no possible reason for bringing that up again. After three years you would think karma would stop biting me in the ass. But no, I am still her bitch.

"Yes, although I didn't think Saku would go around telling people about it. I thought you didn't like it?" She winked at me, arms still draped over my shoulders. I'm going to die, just strike me down now. If there is any mercy hit me with a lightening bolt or something. I don't care, even feral cats would be fine right now.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Tayuya cut Ino off, her growling stomach outweighing any interest in what was going on. She paused, waiting momentarily for me to catch up after disentangling myself from Ino, who refused to let me fully go, grabbing onto my hand as I went after Tayuya.

~o~

Walking through the halls people stared. I mean they really **stared**. Why was the school loser hanging out with a new blonde hottie (yes, I consider Ino a hottie – shut up - so does everyone else) and a school 'bad ass'?

It was like watching a cat, a dog and a mouse hang out together. In high school it was like some natural disaster had just hit and took out all of china, or worse cell phones no longer existed. Well maybe not that big, but close enough.

I spotted Temari at one point, and a few others who usually harass me at this time, but they made no move to confront me. Maybe having Tayuya around will be a good thing. As for Ino, well it seems like she's bent on being around, even if I don't want her to be. For the first time in my high school career, I'm not alone and I don't have any say in it.

I smiled, let them stare. I don't care. Let them talk, have at it. I don't care anymore. Ino must of seen the insane look on my face because she asked.

"Saku? What are you thinking about?" We ended sitting on the grass behind the main building, and I took a spot leaning against the trunk of a thick oak. Why does she call me that? I can only remember being called that when I was little and only for a brief time.

"Nothing," I replied, it's better to leave the subject alone than give more ammo to the duo who have recently decided to stick around for a while. My eyes drifted closed again as my head tilted back to rest against the rough bark of the tree. I have long since finished the salad I had ordered for lunch.

Tayuya had yelled at me for being a goody-good. Ino had ordered fries and a banana, eating them together and Tayuya... well, ice cream. I have to wonder how she was still sitting on a size six, must have a massive metabolism. Lucky bitch, I exercise daily and eat healthy and I barely keep my non-existent figure.

It feels good to listen to them banter at each other. Currently, they are discussing Ino's thoughts behind licking my ear, I'm not sure I want to know what she was thinking. God forbid it makes sense to me after she explains it. So I tuned it out, I really do not want to remember yesterday.

I want to forget yesterday happened and focus on today, on sitting in the shade, with friends. Not having to worry about getting jumped if I don't keep watch, well I don't know that Tayuya would stop them but I think Ino would. How has my life changed so completely in one day?

"Oi, Sakura," I could almost hear the grin in her voice, but for some reason that wasn't panicking me as much as it probably should.

"Mpft." I grunted back.

"Are you seriously engaged to blondie?" I nearly swallowed by tongue at the bluntness of her question, well, good feeling gone. (2)

"What?" I laughed nervously hoping I could somehow redirect the subject to a less... precarious posistion.

"Tell her, Saku! You remember right?" Ino pouted, her eyes big and looking at me like a kicked puppy.

"No? What the hell, Ino. I already told you." Tayuya burst out laughing as Ino gave me a tear filled look, slamming her fists down on the grass. Is she throwing a tantrum? She looks like a five year old.

"How could you forget? We promised to start a family together!" Start a family together? She does realize we are both girls, right? Unless she has some sort of secret that should be put into the open before too long.

"Uh, okay?" What was I suppose to say? Oh of course I remember promising to marry you in that twisted world inside your head? Right of course, lets just run off together and start a family! To my horror Ino glared at me, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Sakura Haruno!" The infuriated blonde exclaimed.

"What?" I am getting angry, I need to try to keep my temper in check, but this is absolutely ridiculous! "I do **not** remember saying I would marry you! I do **not** remember even knowing you before yesterday! Are you crazy or just missing out on a lot of attention?" Tayuya watched the entire exchange, looking between us and waiting for a cat fight to break out.

"Uh..." She tried, feebly trying to either diffuse or encourage the incoming mud wrestle.

"Shut up!" Ino snapped.

"Right." Tayuya went back to finishing her lunch, turning silent. Thanks for all that effort you usually put in. I rolled my eyes at her and she shrugged back, well I guess it isn't her battle to fight.

"And you!" She turned back to me, her face a deep red and blue eyes fierce. My inner gulped, great I'm dead. "Arg!" She threw up her arms in frustration. Tentatively, I tried again.

"Uh, Ino."

"What?" She asked, transitioning into full pout mode, arms crossed and bottom lip fully extended. Instantly, I could feel the effects of her evil ploy, guilt swelling up and pulling at my heart like a kid at his mother's sleeve. Damn her for making me feel guilty, why should I? It's her demented imagination that's making this all up. Right?

"Look I'm sorry, I really don't remember... could you, uh. I dunno, remind me?" In the blink of an eye she changed completely. Bi-polar, manipulative bitch; her pout disappeared and was replaced by a wide smile. Sad eyes turned triumphant, and her crossed arms unfolded to clap her hands together. She reached out and took my hands with her, appearing in every way about to burst with joy.

"Oh, Saku I knew you would come around!" Tayuya burst out laughing again, raising a finger to point at my horrified expression. I returned her finger with a look that said 'bite me'. My attempt at scowling darkly, only seemed to make her laugh harder. It's not that funny!

"Maybe you two should get married, you're both fucking crazy, you can raise crazy fucking kids and just live in Blondie's happy bubble world." Tayuya chortled hysterically, and I looked nervously over at Ino. The look on her face caused my jaw to unhinge, she's positively **thrilled**. No, no, no we need to back up until I'm aware of what is going on.

_'Wait, not so fast... married means we get to...'_ My inner chimed in, fully agreeing with Ino. _**Shut the fuck up, right now!**_ I screamed back, silencing her except an unrelenting snicker.

"Back in Suna, when we were younger?" Ino prodded when I didn't say anything, studying my face closely for a reaction. The sun sprinkled down through the leaves above us, leaving spots of shadow and light on Ino's cheeks and chin.

If by younger she means when we were seven or eight. "You don't remember? The first day I came to the orphanage you were sitting on your bed crying. You were so cute! We promised to be each others family since neither of us had one." She continued, her expression changing completely to a soft, affectionate smile.

"_Then I'll be your friend and we can be a family! A real family!" _

Realization dawned on me slowly. She was the little girl with purple hair, she was **that** Ino? But she can't possibly be holding me to a promise we made when we were eight? Can she?

"We were best friends, we promised each other we wouldn't get adopted. That we would make people not want us! So we could be together forever, so we could be a family. Then when we were older you promised to marry me."

No way, I **do** remember. She isn't crazy, well that depends, I guess. That was just something kids dream about though, to make the days at the orphanage not so bad. We all dreamed about happier days, and made promises to each other.

She had always dyed her hair purple with her allowance, which I found odd, no other kids at the orphanage received an allowance. I had never actually seen her natural colour, I think she only kept doing it so the other kids wouldn't tease me so much about mine being pink.

"Remember? A few times I had families interested but I kept coming back for you, Saku. Then Anko and Iruka wanted to adopt you, and I told you to go. They loved you so much, and you deserved them. I promised I'd find you again and I did!" There's no way, I tried to work out what she was saying, to make sense of it. But, my mind refused to cooperate, a unshakable numbness clinging to my thought process that dragged it down.

"There's no way..." My voice is barely audible. It's too much, all at once.

Behind us the bell rang but none of us made a move for the door. Tayuya was silent, listening to what Ino had to say.

"That's fucking crazy." She mumbled. "Well," she concluded like I had just been told I was given the wrong lunch order at a restaurant. "Time to get to class, you two can talk later, right?" Gee thanks for the support, pal. I shook my head and realized maybe she's right, I need to step away and take time to think about this.

"Right," I pulled my hands out of Ino's, avoiding her eyes as she waited for an answer of some sort. Slowly we gathered up our garbage and tossed it into the trash bin outside the door.

We parted ways and I ended up walking through the hallways alone, feeling very much like a ghost, like everything was surreal and I was floating through the crowd without being able to touch it. How could that little girl be this Ino? How could I not remember her? No wonder everyone thinks I'm a bitch, I defiantly fit the title.

~o~

"_Hey, Saku?" Ino whispered, I blinked waking up from my light sleep. She had started to call me that about a week ago. I liked the nickname, it made me feel special. _

"_What's wrong, Ino?" I asked, looking at the tear trails running down her cheeks._

"_I had a bad dream, can I stay with you?" Her voice sounds weak, her blue eyes are puffy and swollen. _

"_Of course." I answered instantly, moving over to there was room for both of us. Ino climbed in beside me, curling up against my side. I hugged her, wondering what could have scared her so much. I have never seen Ino cry before. I'm happy she came to me though._

"_Thanks, Saku" She sniffled._

"_Don't worry Ino, we are family that's what I'm here for." _

It took me three tries before I could focus and successfully open my locker. Grabbing my book bag I made my way to class.

"_Run, Saku!" Ino yelled over her shoulder at me. Her tiny hand is clasped around mine as we dashed down the street. Clouds or dust and dirt kicked up into the dry air by our bare feet._

"_Hey you kids, come back here!" Yelled an infuriated store owner, holding a shot gun in his hand and waving it around like a sword. Ino giggled as we turned onto a side street, breathing heavily._

"_That was fun!" Ino giggled and reached into her short pockets, pulling out two candy sticks. Handing one to me and keeping the other for herself. "Your favourite is blueberry, right?" I beamed at her and nodded._

I opened the door to my English room. Walking over and plunking myself down into my seat without a word. I didn't notice the odd look the boy beside me was giving.

"_Stop it!" I sobbed trying to protect my head with my hands. _

"_You're such a baby, Sakura!"One of the boys taunted, sending his heel into my ribs._

"_Yeah, such a baby!" I cried harder, squeezing my eyes shut trying to drown out the two boys. I felt one of them put their hands on my shoulders, pushing me down into the dirt. Clumsily I tried to get up and move away, only to be pushed down again._

"_Uff." I looked up when they suddenly moved away, Ino appeared, standing beside me. One of the boys had started clutching his cheek._

"_Who the hell are you?" Ino glared at them before turning her attention to me, smiling sweetly._

"_Are you okay, Saku?" Nodding slowly, I took her outstretched hand and let her pull me to my feet. _

"_Don't ignore me," the first boy said, small fists bunching up at his sides._

"_Oh, I I haven't forgotten you, you hurt my Saku." Ino snapped before leaping at the boys. All three went down into a ball of fists, biting and scratching in the inexperienced brawl. _

"Could our new pretty lady read Act 2, Scene 2 for us, please?" My English professor grinned sweetly. Behind me I heard a chair slide back, and a throat being cleared.

"Of course," I stiffened, she can't be here as well can she? Slowly I turned and looked up, Ino was looking down at the text on her desk as she began to speak. The words seemed to flow from her lips as if speaking this way were second nature to her.

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
__ It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
__ Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
__ Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
__ That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
__ Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
__ Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
__ And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
__ O, that she knew she were!  
__ She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
__ Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
__ I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
__ Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
__ Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
__ To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
__ What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
__ The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
__ As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
__ Would through the airy region stream so bright  
__ That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
__ See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
__ O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
__ That I might touch that cheek." (3)_

My cheeks burned furiously, as Ino finished reading the passage, she looked down at me and smiled sweetly, the same smile I had seen in my memories just a moment before.

"Thank you, Miss." The old English teacher said, long white locks running down his back. "Can anyone tell me what Romeo is trying to say?" He looked around at the bored and confused faces.

"I think, I can." Ino replied, our teacher raised his eyebrows in surprise but quickly motioned for her to continue, overjoyed she was participating so much. While looking down, her sky blue eyes grabbed a hold of mine, and refused to let go.

"I think Romeo is trying to express how beautiful he thinks Juliet is. He's trying to tell the world how much he loves her, and yet feels like he can't have her. He's worried about being too bold and possibly scaring her away, but at the same time all he wants is to touch her skin, and hold her close. All he really wants is for his feelings to be taken seriously, instead of being thought of as a rash, love-struck pup."

"Very good, um what's your name again?" I stared back into Ino's blue eyes. They had grown soft, sad even. "Miss?" Our teacher tried again, raising his voice a little to catch Ino's attention. Shaking her head she apologized, "I'm sorry I guess I zoned out, it's Ino, Sir."

"Dyke," someone coughed in the back corner of the room, my head snapped back and I looked into Temari's taunting eyes.

"Well, Ino, that was very well said. You may call me Jiraiya. If you ever need help finding something around here, Babe; you know where to find me, mmk?" He grinned his coy grin, his perverted reference completely obvious to the entire class who seemed to balk in unison.

"Pervert." I muttered under my breath, turning back to face the front of the feels as if someone took a match and lit my skin on fire, and it's refusing to go out. What was Ino thinking? Why doesn't she just make it **completely** obvious to the entire class? Oh wait, she did. 

Brown eyes bore into my side, but I was so lost in my own world, I didn't notice.

"Sakura!" Tayuya called before placing her hand on my shoulder and leaning heavily. "So, what's up?" I looked at her curiously, what could of possibly happened between now and lunch, it's only one period later? And for that matter, why does she suddenly feel the need to always be around?

"I just saw you at lunch?" I answered quizzically, answering her question with another question.

"I know, but all I hear around school is how you're with Blondie. Apparently she confessed or something in front of your English class? Talk about bold, this is her first day!" Really? There's only fifteen minutes between classes, how the hell did word spread so fast. Never mind, I know how, it's high school. Shit.

"She uh, read a passage from Romeo and Juliet. That's all." Teenagers really do feed off rumors don't they? If we were some sort of monster, we would derive all of our evil powers from rumours.

"Sounds like a confession to me." Tayuya flashed a superior grin, "you really do keep my life interesting." As Tayuya shoved my shoulder I had to focus on not slamming into the hallway wall. Scowling at her back as she left, I turned down the next hall and went into my chemistry class.

"More like I've kept one day interesting..." I muttered when she was out of earshot.

No sooner had I sat down, was my desk occupied by a energetic blonde. Surprisingly not the one I was used to, and it was literally occupied, he crouched on top of it, with an uncanny sense of balance.

"So are the rumors true? Are you really with that new hottie?" Naruto asked, the rip in his jeans stretching over his folded knee

"Er..." I floundered when my tongue refused to co-operate with me, brilliant.

"Ino, the new transfer student. Please tell me she's not a lesbo." He begged, wait, he was at the pool yesterday. For what felt like the hundredth time today I could feel my skin warming up. He didn't move, still waiting for an answer.

Naruto leaned closer I could smell his breath. Urg gross, what is that? Fish flavoured ramen, he really needs some mouth wash.

"We are not together, just friends." Ino is going to kill me. "She's just, uh... affectionate?" What a lame excuse, she licked my ear right in front of this idiot.

"Oh good, so she's single." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed most of the other males in the class room were also listening in. Well I guess it's not really a surprise, hormone driven bastards.

"I guess?"

_'You're jealous'_ my inner teased.No I'm not? It would be crazy to be jealous. I mean sure we were friends ten or more years ago, but I've only known this Ino for two days.

Satisfied, Naruto jumped off my desk and sat down in his own seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright class, take out your books and turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." (4) Our professor announcing, the words slippery as they slid off his tongue. His name is straitened and silky smooth. Stark black against his pale white skin.

"_Hey Ino what do you think that one is?" I asked, gazing up at the fluffy white clouds littering the soft blue sky. The sky resembles Ino's eyes so much, and not just the colour. To me it's like she envelopes and watches over me, it's like she's always all around me, protecting and watching out for me. "I think it's a puppy." Soft grass prickled at our skin, tickling the underside of my arm from where we lay on one of the few patches of grass. It's dried, brown and scratchy, but it's still a lot better than the hard dirt._

"_Hmm, kinda looks like broccoli," I scrunched up my nose, broccoli? Well I guess if I tilt my head this way and squinted... a little. A giggle escaped my lips._

"_Ino you're so silly, what about that one?" I pointed skywards at another cloud that was drifting over top of us. _

"_Let's see, that one looks kind of like a beautiful flower, don't you think?" This time I could see it without having to really try._

"_Yeah you're right, I can see it. Hey Ino?" I agreed, bobbing my head in a small nod before turning to look at her._

"_Yeah?" She replied absently, searching for her next victim to name in the clear sky._

"_We'll be together forever, right? You won't leave me, right?" I asked softly, unable to quench the uncertainty. No one ever stays for long, and I don't know if I could bare losing her as well. _

"_Of course," Ino smiled, turning to face me. Her assurance made me fee a little better, but I was still worried, what if someone came and took her away from me? "Saku don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere." I just nodded solemnly, turning my gaze back to the sky as we looked on in silence._

"_Hey, Saku?" Ino suddenly asked._

"_Yeah?" I replied quietly, listening to the sound of my stomach growl._

"_Will you marry me someday? When we're older? Then we really could be a family and be together forever." My face exploded into a smile that seemed to take over. _

"_Yeah!" It just seemed right that we would be together, I didn't think about the meaning behind the promise I was making at the age of eight. All I knew is I wanted to be with Ino forever and ever. _

The last bell resounded throughout the class room, and I nearly lost my seat I was so startled. Looking around I saw everyone else already packed in anticipation for the end of the day. I quickly stuffed my books into my bag, embarrassed and unable to force myself to care that they were not going in, in the proper order.

I can't believe I forgot about Ino. Well, I wouldn't say I forgot her, I just didn't recognize her... it's been ten years. It seems like a life time ago, lying on the grass and looking at the clouds.

It's been years since I've thought about living in the orphanage, I had given up on ever seeing her again and now, all of a sudden, she's back.

I stuffed my bag into my locker, grabbing my gym bag, I have volleyball practice tonight. The last thing I want to do right now was try to concentrate on practice, but it's not like I have a choice. When you make a commitment to something you have to stick with it. Brilliant, now I'm lecturing myself on multiple fields of my life without realizing.

I'll probably just zone out again and get pinged in the head, which wouldn't be fair to Tsunade. I did promise her to try to not get hit in the head today. Most of the teammates try to do that on purpose as is. Sighing, I pressed my forehead against the cool metal of my locker door, forcing myself to organize my thoughts into an order. One by one I felt my muscles start to relax, and my head start to clear.

~o~

"Saku!" I didn't bother to look up, I know who it is. I would call her a stalker, or obsessed, but it's been ten years. I kinda can't blame her if she's a little clingy at first, it can't last forever, right? ...Right?

"Mpft." I grunted for the second time today, clinging to my new-found relaxation that was quickly fading.

"You look really tired, are you okay?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "I had forgotten how incredibly green your eyes are, you know?" I smiled at the irony.

"That's odd, all I remembered of you were your eyes." I admitted a little sheepishly, pushing off of my locker to look at her more directly.

"Really? Blue isn't really all that rare though." Skeptically, she seemed caught between a frown and a pout. I'm not sure what to call it but it is rather adorable.

"One's that are the same as the sky are." The words rolled off my tongue before I could stop myself. Shit. "I need to get to volleyball practice," I mumbled, trying to walk past her as quickly as I could manage, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, you're on the volleyball team?" Ino asked, unwilling to let me escape that easily.

"Yeah, I'm kinda the team captain." Sort of, I was made the captain but they don't really treat me like such.

"Well, are you doing anything after?" She asked, a slight edge of hope in her voice.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" If I could hit myself in the forehead without making it completely obvious why I was, I would. Unfortunately, I cannot bite back the words after they escape.

"Well, I just wanted to talk and...stuff, if you want." I thought about her proposistion for a moment. For some reason when Ino leaves things up in the air like 'stuff' or 'I'll do something' it leaves me feeling unsettled. Like I should make her clarify if I know what's good for me.

"Uh sure, practice won't get out for at least an hour and a half though." I agreed, unable to deny her anything while she has her puppy eyes fixated on me.

"I can't wait!" She beamed, a slight blush on her cheeks that seemed to copy the one on mine. "I wouldn't mind watching you practice anyways." I nodded, having lost all trust in the tongue that had betrayed me, motioning with my free hand towards the gym.

I left Ino on the bleachers, she sat at the top, leaning her back against the painted gym wall. As I pushed open the green locker room door, the banter behind it stopped. I can feel my teammate's eyes trained on me, scrutinizing and nervous as I walked past them and found my usual peg. Rumors really do travel fast, I wonder if they traveled this fast during the stone age when texting didn't exist.

Ignoring them I peeled off my shirt and tossed it into my bag, rummaging around for my white t-shirt I usually wear to practice. The silence stretched on, the burning eyes fixated on my turned back. I let out a deep breath, waiting for someone, anyone to say something or to continue the conversation that had been going on not moments before. That's it.

"Is there a problem?" The words shot out, and I glared around the room, looking to each of my teammates one at a time, challenging anyone to speak up.

"Well, do you really think its right for you to change with us if you're a lesbian? I mean I don't really want to be checked out and stuff while I'm changing. It's kinda like changing with one of the guys." One of the girls said, my eyes narrowed singling her out. She has chestnut brown hair, tied back into two tight buns.

Tenten, she's the best striker we have. Pinpoint accuracy. I could simply deny the rumors, and try to put them to rest, or comment on some random boy to dissuade whatever they've heard. However in my experience these things don't die easily.

Plus, the look of disgust on her face is pissing me off. Lewdly, I looked her up and down, starting at her calves, running my eyes up her thighs, waist, breasts and finally back up to her uncomfortable eyes. She shifted her weight and raised her chin, unwilling to look away from a simple staring contest.

"Trust me, I wouldn't waste my time ogling you. Quite the ego you have, isn't it?" Turning back to face the wall I continued to change. I can't believe I just did that.

She looked positively furious, and it felt great. Let them think what they want, they are going to no matter what I say. No one else said anything to me, obviously not wanting to receive the same 'punishment' as Tenten, returning to changing for practice as quickly as they could.

I was right about practice, I had a hard time keeping my mind on the game and Ino cheering from the side lines didn't help. Her cheering was also infuriating my teammates, who aimed for me every chance they got. Tenten managed to nail me three or four times with a spike over the net, I told you, girls got pinpoint accuracy.

Ino started screaming profanities at her and at one point almost charged the brunette. I couldn't help but smile, I guess her offer to fight my battles was true, albeit this is one battle I can handle myself.

In the end our coach and Ino got into a screaming match, it reminded me of two wolves fighting for the spot of alpha. Grudgingly they agreed Ino could stay if she didn't try to assault the players. I wonder how long that will last?

~o~

"So your team doesn't seem to like you much." How observant of her, I wonder what tipped her off? I rubbed the welt forming on my cheek, right on the bruise too, as we walked back towards my locker after practice. I really did try to keep my promise to Tsunade, really I did.

"Just the janitor likes me around these parts, Mamn." Trying my luck at a cowboy impression and failing miserably, Ino giggled. "I kinda deserved it today, though." I grinned like a fox caught in the hen house.

"What did you do?" Ino asked, happily half walk-skipping beside me with her fingers linked behind her back.

"I checked out the girls in the locker room." I admitted, pride swelling up in my chest that made me want to walk like a muscle bound guy showing off his pecs.

"Saku! You perv! You're engaged too, how bad can you get!" Ino chided, a slight laugh in her voice that told me she was happily teasing and subliminally approved.

"Well, she kind of asked me to." I laughed at Ino's expression and told her about the entire locker room fiasco.

"That beach." Ino surprised me with the anger in her voice, as well as her substitutes for swearing. "She had no right!"

"It's fine, really, I'm used to it." I assured her, happy I had successfully handled the problem myself without having to resort to a fight.

"I'm going to beat the stuffing out of her!" I had to set my heels so I could stop in time to stop Ino, who had turned mid-stride to head back to the gym.

"Wait, Ino don't." My hand reached out to grab hers, my fingers lacing between hers before I could stop myself, or even realize what I had done on reflex.

_'You could have just grabbed her wrist,'_ my inner pointed out.

My eyes found my sneakers as Ino stopped mid-rampage and looked at me curiously. "I mean, if you do the coach will ban you from the gym right?" I stuttered, trying to form an explanation.

"You're so cute." Ino smiled and took a step towards me, I gulped on reflex, she's so close. Her fingers grazed over the sore skin on my cheek, taking care not to further irritate the welt. "I hate that anyone would hurt you, they don't even know how sweet you are."

My breath caught as Ino leaned closer, her eyes still fixated on my cheek as her fingers continued to run over the sore skin. I felt her nails graze my cheek and shivered. What do I do? Do I even want this? My entire body froze, overloading and unable to figure out the correct response for her affection.

"There you are, bitch, I was worried you had managed to somehow get away from me." Ino's head snapped around, the look in her eyes spitting death. I feel really bad for whoever it is that has just stepped on her toes.

My hand dropped from hers, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Temari starting walking down the hallway, hands in the back pockets of her skin tight jeans. "It's been far too long, Sakura." She smiled, face tilted down so her hangs shadowed her eyes..

"Temari, right?" Ino took a defensive step between me and the encroaching lioness.

"Ino, it's alright." I assured her, unable to raise my gaze but also desperate to diffuse the situation before they started to fight.

"Don't worry, Saku." Ino replied, ignoring my plea.

"Right, and who are you? Her dyke body guard?" I cringed, this will not end well. The muscles in Ino's neck and shoulders tightened at the word choice Temari used.

"I'm her fiance, actually." She corrected, proud of the declaration. Obviously she doesn't care if the entire school knows. Great, well tomorrow will be **very** interesting, as much as I appreciate everything she is trying to do for me. All she's doing it making everything that much worse.

I have a feeling Naruto is going to try and hang me. Along with almost every other male in the school. Well maybe not Sasuke everyone knows he's gay.

Temari's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"You're her what?" The laugh in her voice caused her words to shake a little. "You have got to be kidding, this is your first day here. You don't waste time, do you? Well fine, I'll play along. Your 'fiance' and I have a date at one of the local lockers, you see we're far overdue." Temari took a step towards me and Ino slapped her, full palm bitch-slap style. Temari stopped, head snapped to the side. The sound of my heart pounding in my ears suddenly became deafening. Thud, thud, thud. Shit.

"You bitch!" Temari shrieked, taking a swing at Ino. Catching her fist Ino raised her knee into the other blondes gut. Taking a step back she watched the sandy blonde regain her composure, eyes shooting daggers.

"Leave." Ino commanded, the words rang out in finality. It was an order. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have, but I will not let you hurt my Saku."

"Fuck you." Temari spat, lunging at her again. Ino danced around the enraged blonde, her feet moving with practiced steps. It almost looks like she's dancing to the beat of a song only she can hear. Legs and arms flow with her body perfectly as the tempo picked up, a smile curled up her lips.

It's been years since I've seen Ino's dance, growing up in Suna though we both got a lot of practice in fighting, and she was always better then me. She taught me how to catch, dodge and deflect blows. She taught me how to predict where your opponent would strike and how to wear out your opponent while using the least amount of energy possible. We survived on those streets because of Ino, Temari doesn't stand a chance.

Temari's swings became wilder, more enraged. Her temper had snapped and throwing punch after punch without landing a hit was driving her insane. I'm sure the smile on Ino's face isn't helping either. I watched Temari fill the position that so many others had filled so many times. As I watched I could almost see myself behind her, fighting one of the other street kids to defend what was ours, together.

In that instant, Temari lost her balance and Ino stepped out of the way, snapping her hand down on her back. Sending her opponent sprawling on the floor. It was a strike meant to do little to not damage other than send them into the floor, she had hit her in a cushioned spot with reserved strength.

I smiled despite myself, unable to call what I was watching a fight. Ino's gotten better, a lot better since the last time I watched her fight. But I guess ten years will do that.

"See, Saku, I told you she's **nothing**." The venom in Ino's voice pulled a scream out of Temari as she pushed off the ground, taking a swing at me. It was a cheap shot and I was so startled my body didn't react.

I blinked and I missed it, blood dripped down from the corner of Ino's mouth. Temari stood in front of Ino, breathing heavily. Blood smeared on her knuckles. I blinked and tried to put the pictures of events into the correct order. What happened?

"Your fight is with me, not her." Ino growled, pressing her cheek against the knuckles that were still connected with her skin.

"Why the fuck did you get in the way, what the fuck does it matter to you? She's just a loser, a bitch! She's nothing! You've been here for a day, you can't possibly know her! Why protect her!" Ino had protected me from that hit? My eyes lingered on the blood dripping down from her split lip. Hey we are starting to match, bad joke, I have a sick sense of humor.

"Actually, I've known her for ten years. She's my best friend, my family and my love. Saku is everything to me." Ino spoke gently, like she was explaining something to an upset child. All the anger gone from her voice. She didn't even make a move to hurry Temari's retreating fist, or to wipe the blood from her lip.

Temari spat at her feet, unable to retaliate from her statement and walked away muttering curses as she went, rubbing her cheek.

"Are you alright?" I blinked and gawked at her, you can't be serious? I don't have a scratch on me, you made sure of that.

"Yeah, but your lip." I blushed and motioned to my face to indicate where the damage was on hers.

"I'll be fine, we should leave though." She smiled as if nothing were wrong.

"Right." Feeling uncomfortable, like I should say or do something more. Like I should hug her, or something? I don't know I've never been an affectionate person, I've never needed to be. I started to chew on my lip as we went to deposit my gym bag into my locker, exchanging it for my book bag.

"So are we still going to talk?" Ino asked, seeming worried. What does she expect me to say? No! You just stopped the big bad wolf from stuffing me into a locker for her own pleasure, I never want to talk to you again! End dramatization. Rolling my eyes, I replied.

"Yeah where would you like to go?"

"Well, what about your place? I would love to see Anko and Iruka again." I froze. That's right, she doesn't know, how could she?

"Uh, I think they are having company over tonight. They wouldn't like it if I brought a friend home..." It wasn't the best excuse but considering it was made up on the spot, it will have to do.

"Oh." Ino trailed off, looking disappointed, but thankfully didn't press the issue. "Well, we could go back to my apartment, it's nothing fancy or anything like that. Just somewhere to sleep."

"That's fine." I just hope being alone with her in her apartment isn't an incredibly bad idea. Ino won't do anything if I don't want her to though, right?

My shoulder pressed against the cool surface of the side entrance, opening the gateway to our freedom. Ino stepped through first and I followed beside her quietly. Headed in the opposite direction of my home.

"Do you need to call home or anything?" Ino asked.Even if I did no one would pick up the phone, I doubt Anko would even notice if I didn't come home at alltonight.

"No, it's alright, as long as I'm home before curfew, they don't care." People my age usually have curfews right? From the look on Ino's face, maybe something I said is off, sounds believable to me though.

~o~

A few minutes later we entered an older apartment building, taking the elevator up to the third floor. Even though hers is older their elevator is working I noted with some disdain.

"Well here it is, home sweet home" I looked around and took in a deep, steadying breath. Well, time to figure out if it was a mistake to willingly walk into the lion's den.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I'll let you figure that out if you don't get it.. hehe.

Finding Nemo, in the dark when they are searching for the "mask" and see the massive toothy fish. Yea.. I had to, I love that movie.

Romeo and Juliet, Act 2 Scene 2 – amazing play, loved working on this during high school. It really annoyed me that very few students really realized just how amazing Shakespeares writing is. Preferring to sit there and make stupid ass comments :(

Lol Snape from harry potter first book – ps any ideas for a chem teacher? o.o..

Okay, so I apologize Ino appears crazy, I promise it will make sense hopefully after the next chapter. Well it makes sense in my head but that doesn't guarantee it will to anyone else :P Read + review – Thanx to everyone who has so far 3.

**Updated, reworked - 01/08/11**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Flashback-_

I blinked letting my eyes adjust as Ino flicked a light on, instantly lighting up the dark interior of her apartment. It was small, a kitchen was to my right in a small side room, we had walked directly into her living room. Past the kitchen to the right was a short hallway, a bed room and a bathroom connecting to it facing each other.

Ino had defiantly left her mark on the place though. The walls were painting a light purple, pictures tacked up everywhere. Her living room held an old couch that looked incredibly comfy, a small TV across from it. A coffee table in between, school books covering the black wooden surface.

Looking directly across from the front door you can see off the balcony, an old rusty railing dutifully guarding the drop off. I doubt it would stop anyone if they put any weight on it though.

Without a word Ino left me and disappeared into her bed room, I could hear a soft thump as her bag was dropped onto the floor. Can't say I blame her, the weight from my text books is really starting to make my shoulder throb.

Kicking off my shoes I set my bag down beside the door and walked further into the small apartment. A glimmer caught my eye. Coming from a picture frame on an end table beside the couch. Quickly I checked to make sure Ino hasn't returned yet before picking up the small picture.

"_Oh wow Ino look at all the flavours they have here!" I squealed with excitement, my nose pushed up against the display glass. My green eyes were wide in awe as I scanned the large selection of ice cream only inches from my waiting taste buds. _

"_What kind do you think you'll get?" Ino had her nose pressed against the glass beside me, an equally large grin on her face. Timidly I looked over my shoulder at the two adults standing behind us, the women had dark purple hair. The man beside her had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, brown hair tied back in a spiky ponytail._

"_Um excuse me__,__ M__iste__r, can we get any kind we want?" These two are different from most of the adults that come to the orphanage. They have visited me many times over the past few weeks, and have always welcomed Ino as well, maybe they will adopt her as well. He laughed warmly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. An amused smile lit up the woman's – Anko's – face. _

"_Don't call me M__iste__r. Sakura, I told you that you can call me Iruka, you and Ino can get anything you like." Instantly my nose was pressed against the glass again, smiling at the rows of sweets._

_What seemed like an eternity later Ino and I walked out of the store, Ino had blueberry bubble gum and rolo. I had rainbow surprise and vanilla, Ino's choice in food has always been a bit off if you ask me. Giggling Ino stuck her finger into the soft blue ice cream and put a little on my nose. _

_I laughed back and copied her, aiming some vanilla ice cream at her nose as well. She dodged to the side and instead it got smudged on her cheek. _

"_What are you two doing?" Anko asked, we both froze and looked up at her with the now liquid treat dripping down our skin. Spotting the treat on our faces and the looks of terror in our eyes she burst out laughing, prodding Iruka for the camera they carried around. "Smile girls" so we did, Ino swung her arm around my shoulder and I hugged her back, we both laughed as the flash on the camera went off and captured our joyful expressions. _

_That was the last time I saw her._

Snapping back to the present I could feel a tear trickling down my cheek.

"Saku?" Crap, quickly I wiped my eyes the the back of my hand, holding the picture up for Ino to see what I was doing. "Oh"

"Yeah, this was the last time we saw each other." I smiled sadly, glancing back down at the smiling eight year old's with ice cream on their respective faces. "Anko and Iruka legalized the adoption when we got back to the orphanage, and you told me it was OK to go with them." I wonder what my life would be like if Ino had been selfish and had told me not to go. I would of stayed, I'm sure of it, and they would of let me stay. Then I wouldn't be watching Anko drink herself to death, I wouldn't have been alone for the past ten years, maybe it really was the biggest mistake of my life.

Tears burned at the corners of my eyes, I tried futility to wipe them away and stem the flow.

"Saku it's okay, I found you again right?" Ino looked very confused, watching as I silently broke down in front of her. I can't help it though, I made the mistake of going down that line of thought, stupid. So STUPID.

My shoulders began to shake, my breathing became labored as I struggled to hold back a sob.

"Saku, what's wrong?" Ino looking very shaken now, there was no reason for me to react like this over such a happy picture was there? I want to tell her everything, but how can I tell her that because she tried to give me the best life possible she had damned me to hell. How can I dump that on her? Frustrated, my teeth started to grind together, physically fighting against the sobs welling up in my chest.

Suddenly I felt her arms around me, cradling me against her. Instantly my walls broke down, all the resistance I had built up tumbled away. My fingers clawed at the front of her shirt, holding onto her like a scared child.

"Sakura, it's alright." Ino cooed soothingly into my hair, pulling her arms tighter around my back. I cried into the nape of her neck for what felt like hours, holding onto her as all the pressure in my chest flowed out of me.

_-End flashback-_

My fingers worked the cold metal of the door knob to my apartment, sighing in disappointment when I realized the door is once again unlocked. One of these days Anko is going to get hurt if she doesn't remember to lock the door. Silently I crept towards the bathroom, making sure not to wake Anko up from her slumber. I stared into the mirror at the reflection looking back at me, bags under my eyes proving how little sleep I've gotten lately. Unconsciously my mind drifted back to the scene earlier.

_-Flashback - _

My sobs slowly calmed down and turned into infrequent hiccups as I tried to calm down. Everything had finally broken me down, why did it have to be in front of her?

"I'm sorry." I finally mumbled into her neck, pushing away from her. The rims around my eyes were red and swollen, I don't have the energy to feel embarrassment or I'm sure I would be blushing. Training my eyes to the floor Ino let go of me slowly, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion beside her. As I sat down she opened her mouth three, four then fives times, each time stopping to think for a moment. Since when does she sensor what comes out from between her lips?

"I'm guessing there's something you haven't told me." I cringed, well she hit the nail on the head.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet." The hurt on her face was instant. I know that Tayuya already knows but that wasn't by my choice. I've never told anyone willingly before, not even Tsunade and she see's Anko every time she leaves to 'restock'. Ino wants to protest, I can see it written all over her face.

"Alright well, what would you like to talk about?" That's a good question. Where do we start?

"What have you been doing since I left?" I guess it's the best place to start, maybe her life turned out a lot better then mine. If it did I won't feel nearly as guilty when – if - she finds out about Anko and Iruka.

"Hmm well, after you left I was really lonely ya know? I was told you had moved here so I started to make plans. Plans so that as soon as I turned sixteen I would get a job and prove I can support myself so I'd be able to live on my own. So that I could find you again." She smiled, looking at my tear streaked face briefly. "I don't know, it seems like that sums up the entirety of our time apart. I went to a school for delinquents for a while. They taught us to funnel all of the negative emotions in our body through exercise. That's were I learned to fight as well, and not just in classes." She winked, trying to lighten the mood "I felt so lost without you, Saku, after my father had passed away and I went to the orphanage. You were the one person I felt connected to."

I should tell her she wasn't the only one who felt lost for a long time.

"It took a long time because of my record to get cleared to live on my own, and even longer until they let me move here. I still have a social worker who comes around all the time to check in on me. If my grades hit the gutter again, or I lose my job, then I will have to go back to a girls home or something."

Silently I mulled over what she said, had she really devoted the last ten years of her life to finding me? I had nearly forgotten about her, I really am lower then dirt. If it was left up to me we would of probably never seen each other again.

"Saku, did you want to go home? We can talk another day..." Ino asked, still worried. I must really look like crap right now.

"I'm alright." I really need to ask her something, if I don't it's only going to bother me. How do I say it though? Without offending her? Reflexively I chewed on my bottom lip, silently thinking of how to go about my task.

"You've kept the same nervous habits." Ino giggled as I instantly stopped gnawing at my lip. I might as well get this over with.

"Ino, you know that when we said we would get married we were eight years old right?" There the bomb was dropped, now to see how big it blows up in my face. "I mean, that was ten years ago."

"I know." Okay and? I kept silent, waiting for her to continue... there had to be more than 'I know.'

"And?" I prodded.

"I love you, Saku." She smiled wistfully, running her fingers threw her white-blonde hair, pulling it back from her face. Closing my eyes I let out a deep sigh, what am I suppose to say? I don't want to hurt her, but it's been so long and everything has changed. Not to mention we were EIGHT.

"Ino, you don't even know me anymore – so much has changed..."

"But I DO know you Saku! I.."

"You DON'T Ino, you have no idea what is going on in my life right now. You have no idea what has happened over the past ten years. YOU. WEREN'T. THERE." I growled, we shouldn't be having this conversation when my emotions are this frayed.

Looking at the stricken look in Ino's blue eyes I instantly regretted what I had said.

"I wanted to be" she whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. "Dammit Saku, I wanted to be! I never wanted to leave you! But more than anything I wanted you to be happy, and to grow up not being poor – Anko and Iruka could give you that! I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did! You could of fought for me, or you could of come with me. Instead of just letting them take me away!" Tears were threatening the corners of my eyes again, burning against my already swollen skin. This is stupid, it was so long ago why does this hurt so much. "The Sakura you knew grew up Ino, I am not the same person anymore. You're entertaining some fantasy that isn't real. I am not that eight year old girl anymore!"

"I did fight for you, why do you think I'm here now?" Good point.. "You are still my Saku! Just because you have grown up doesn't mean anything, I have too, I've grown with you. Nothing has changed were still going to be a family. Just like we both dreamed! Don't you want that anymore?"

"I'm not gay Ino!" I yelled in defiance, my face burning as my fists clenched at my sides in frustration.

"What does that matter? You're still a human being, what does it matter if you love a man or a woman? Why does everything have to be labelled just so people can point you out as 'different'? What does it matter if I'm a girl or a boy if you love me?"

"It does matter!"

"Why? If I was the same person but I had a dick instead of breasts would you love me then? Do you only love the skin I'm wearing and not the soul within? '_Tis but thy name that is my enemy, Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, not face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? What which we call a rose would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself.' " (1) _

"Ino are you listening to yourself! I can't help how I feel! I don't know you, how can you expect me to love you when I haven't seen you in ten years?" Why is this so hard, my breath started to catch in my throat as I felt everything crumbling down. I don't even know what to think anymore.

"Saku..." Ino whispered, reaching for my hand tentatively.

"No!" I roared back, turning away from her stricken look. Desperately I held back tears that were beating at the corners of my eyes. "Don't!"

Ino pulled her hand back as if it had been slapped and looked at the floor before my rant started again.

"I don't love you Ino! I didn't even recognize you when I saw you in the office! Don't you get it? It was some stupid promise that we made when we were EIGHT! Who ever heard of actually marrying the person you said you would when you were EIGHT!"

"You said you remembered my eyes." Ino whispered stopping me in my tracks. Shaking it off I glared at the wall.

"You're right, I did."

"It's OK Sakura, I guess I was just being.. I don't know. I never even thought of how this would all seem to you. I just thought you would be as happy as I am, and that you would be waiting for me with open arms. Just like when we were younger." Ino's voice shook, as she forced a smile looking up at my confused eyes. I know I should say something but what?

"We can still be friends right?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." Liar. Without thinking I started to chew on my lip again, Ino's words rang threw my mind. I've never even had someone interested in me before, let alone go on a date or well anything. What do I do with a girl that's just confessed a decade long obsession with me?

"Look, I just-" I just what? Urg, I can't think.

Ino's sky blue eyes watched me carefully, noting every movement I made.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Why is she saying my full name now? I cringed, because I probably really hurt her. Ino shook her head, white blonde hair trailing after her movements. "I guess I never considered... well reality." Ouch.

"Ino..." I need to say something, it feels like my heart is being crushed.

"I get it. Really I do. I let my obsession get out of hand, now that I think about it I realize how surreal this must all seem to you." She looked out over her balcony letting out a deep sigh. "But whether it's crazy or not Sakura... I love you. I can't change that, nor can I change the fact that you don't love me." _'Ino...' _"But don't think that means I'm giving up." A fierce smile flashed on her face. I gulped.

_-End flashback-_

I stuffed my head further into my pillow, threatening to suffocate myself. My lungs screamed in protest. Giving in, I turned my head away from the fabric letting the cool night air wash over my skin.

Silently I wished Anko had noticed as I tiptoed into my room. I knew she wouldn't notice but it still hurt, I still want her to come and knock on my door and ask if anything was wrong like she used to. Before Iruka died she seemed to always know when I was upset without me ever saying anything - my pride never let me. She would knock softly on the door and let herself in, sitting on my bed beside me. Waiting silently until I would give up and cry in her arms, letting out everything that had happened in her motherly embrace.

It's been what, three... four years since she's done that. I sighed feeling lonely, the need to talk seemed to gnaw away at my mind painfully. I could talk to my inner, but - well, first that would possibly classify me as insane. Second I already knew her opinion on the whole Ino situation '_Take her, take her now!' _My inner confirmed. Yeah because that's helpful advice to an unsure eight teen year old who has never even been on a date. Wow I'm pathetic, probably the only one in existence who has accomplished that feat. Go me! I sighed audibly and eyed the back of my door, the deep shadows under my eyes glaring back at me in the mirror that hung on it.

Without thinking I let my body guide me as I pushed up from the bed, stumbling a little before I got my feet under me. Twisting the door open I looked at Anko's sleeping form, chest rising and falling slowly.

This is a stupid idea. My feet moved padding on the old wooden floors as I moved closer to my adoptive mother. I knelt beside the couch, my fingers inches above her shoulders, silently battling myself. What do I expect to happen? Anko to wake up completely sober and ready to hold me while I told her about my life? For her to support me and tell me everything will work out? A frown took over my face, uncertainty glinting in my eyes as my gaze looked out over the balcony.

The night always seems so calm, like its free of the frenzied activities that go on during the day while under the sun's watch. I wonder if that makes the moon a better parent, or perhaps it just covers up the foul activities that go on when its dark.

Anko shifted turning to lie on her side, facing me. Her breath stinks of liquor, in desperate need of a shower and a toothbrush. Lying there though... she looks so serene, like all of the pain she endures isn't with her while she dreams.

_'I wonder what she's dreaming about? Probably of Iruka' _

"Sakura.." Anko breathed. The words resounding painfully inside of my body, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I shook my head trying to clear it, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too... mom." Maybe my luck has finally turned.

The next morning went by quickly, I got up with my alarm. Showered and flipped threw my homework which was thankfully light compared to the amount we had been given previously. I skipped down the stairs two at a time, feeling lighter. Even leaving a hot breakfast on the table in front of Anko, I haven't done that in over a year. Tsunade waved, a surprised look on her face as I raced out the door and smiled at her cheerfully.

Kakashi opened the door instantly for me, noticing my good mood as well he just waved silently, unsure of how to react to this Sakura. I had decided to check the lost and found for my bag, and it was right on top. Shining in its cherry red glory, and miraculously still holding all of its contents.

Inwardly I cheered as I raced down the halls to the pool. Being at school this early meant very few teachers, and the ones that were here adored me. So they didn't mind if I ran around like a frenzied lunatic, swam in the pool or practised volleyball in the gym. Which I have done a few times before.

It feels great to be able to swim again, the cool water running over my skin. Floating on the surface just feels absolutely dream like.

"So you weren't fuckin' kidding. You really do come here before school to swim" Tayuya called, shutting the large door behind her. I smiled broadly at her, flipping onto my stomach before swimming over to the edge where she was sitting stripping her shoes and socks off.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you scheduled to sleep for another hour or so?" I teased resting my arms on the tile beside the pool.

"Har har, bitch. I thought you might need a friend, you did look pretty freaked yesterday AND you went home with Ino didn't you?" Tayuya rolled up her jeans before dipping her feet into the pool, shrieking at the sudden chill. I snickered at her scowl before she plunged her legs in up to her knees - kicking water into my face just for good measure.

Tayuya had on a skin tight black t-shirt that barely went down to her waist. Ripped jeans clung to her legs. A matching black wrist band covered half of her forearm, a baseball cap sat on her head turned to the side. Red hair sticking out underneath, brushing against her shoulders.

"Since when did you turn into a softy?" Even if I'm teasing her about it I really am touched she would think of me, and force herself out of the comfort of her bed.

"Oh fuck you, now you gonna spill it or what?" She huffed. I smirked looking up at the angry red head, she really is rather attractive in her own way. Urg, I'm such a pervert.

"Well, we talked. I think everything is going to be okay." I shrugged.

"So did she jump you?"

"What? No! Ino wouldn't do that!" Tayuya scoffed at my remark, obviously not agreeing.

"I don't know 'Saku' that chick is crazy about you, what's so great about you anyways?"

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes "We used to live in the same orphanage, we were together 24/7 for about a year before I was adopted."

"No shit? Huh, so is that what they teach you at the orphanage now? How to be a crazy lesbian 101?" Tayuya smirked, I scowled at her darkly.

"And you call me a bitch" I muttered, setting my head down onto my arms. "Well, we just talked – she's agreed to back off a little but said shes still gonna try or something."

"Hmmm..." Tayuya thought silently, not replying to my explanation. "You got an extra swim suit?"

"No? Why would I have another swim suit?" The question caught me off guard, besides why was she asking me.. I mean uh. Well she is a lot more endowed then I am. I doubt she would fit in a swim suit I own.

"Oh well" Tayuya took off her hat, flinging it with her shoes as she took her legs out of the water and walked away from the pool. She peeled three rings on her fingers, tossing them onto the tiles as she finally removed the wrist band and turned out her pockets, dropping a pack of gum onto the floor.

"Ummm... Tayuya...?" This is giving me a bad feeling.

"CANNONBALL!" The red head screamed, running at the water and jumping into the air. With a massive splash she crashed into the clear liquid. Oh god please tell me she can swim, I don't need another Ino.

I felt a hand grab my ankle, I yelped in surprise. Still blinded by the water that had crashed into my face. My fingers slid over the smooth tile as I slipped down towards the bottom of the pool.

Tayuya grinned at me under the water, flipping me off before swimming back up the surface. I followed quickly, careful to avoid her kicking feet. I gasped for air as we broke the surface.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, my pink hair clinging to my face as I sputtered trying to clear my lungs. Tayuya shrugged and splashed me. "Hey!" I protested starting to splash her back.

Within moments we had a full out war going on, soaking each other as the water assault continued and we buffeted each other relentlessly. I laughed mirthfull, ducking under the water to avoid the incoming wave Tayuya had created by kicking water at me.

Following after me, Tayuya dived under the water, grabbing me around the waist; she wrestled me slowly further under the water.

Pushing down on my head I tried to break the surface before Tayuya grabbed my wrist and held me down with her. Oh it's a competition she wants, is it? Smirking I twisted my wrist in her grip, determined to break free as she kicked to the surface past me. Oh no you don't. I kicked at the water expertly, propelling myself after her we broke the surface at the same time. Breathing heavily we both laughed before Tayuya splashed me again.

"Bitch." she grinned.

"Ahem" behind me a guy cleared his throat, I turned quickly - panic stricken. Kakashi stood beside the pool his hands stuffed into the pockets of his baggy pants, a warm smile on his face.

"Er Kakashi, what's up?" The blush on my face became deeper, I know how this must look.

"I just thought you might want to know that the first bell will ring in about ten minutes." Shit. I looked over at Tayuya who was treading water beside me.

"Uh, yeah... thanks." I'm an idiot, this is the second time I've been caught in the pool with a girl.

"My pleasure Ms. Haruno, just try to be more careful okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Tayuya was already at the ladder pulling herself out of the water, kicking her legs out spraying water everywhere. Kakashi looked at her before turning his gaze back at me as if to say 'you lucky dog.' I scowled in reply and he left.

As I got out of the pool I looked over the the riddled pile of Tayuya's belongings. They are soaked. Well that isn't a surprise.. there was a full out waterworks going on. Tayuya caught my gaze and shrugged, flopping the soaked hat onto her drenched red locks grinning like it didn't matter. I couldn't help but smile stupidly, fetching my red bag off the tiled floor.

"You don't happen to carry a second pair of clothes around do you?" She asked popping a soggy piece of gum into her mouth and offering me some. Ew. Shaking my head at the gum I paused, thinking for a second.

"Actually I do, but they've been in my bag for at least a week now..." and probably smell worse then old gym clothes. I left the second part unspoken. Tayuya raised her eyebrow and lifted her shirt a little as if to say 'worse then drenched clothes?' Point taken.

She followed me into the locker room, I tossed a second pair of jeans and a debated on giving her the white tank top or a lime green t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it. Well.. if I gave her the white tank and her bra is still wet. A blush crept onto my cheek as I wordlessly handed her the green t-shirt, I may be a pervert but I'm not THAT bad.

As soon as I emerged from the bathroom stall and stuffed my wet suit inside my bag, the bell rang. I glanced up at Tayuya who was waiting by the door holding her wet clothes which were dripping onto the floor. Her hair was tangled and still soaking wet under her baseball cap.

"You are so SLOW." she groaned, pushing the door open.

"Well you didn't need to jump into the pool with your clothes on." I retorted, receiving a smirk.

"Whatever it was fun, I'll see you at lunch." With that Tayuya waved good-bye and flopped her wet clothes over her shoulder.

Really? What was the point in giving her dry clothes. Shaking my head I went to my locker to get my books for first period.

I sunk into my seat in calc, yawning as Lee beamed at me.

"Good morning, Sakura." As he smiled at me I had a thought, has Lee ever done anything to me? Or said anything mean about me? Hmm.

"Mornin' Lee, how are you?" I might as well try to be pleasant, worse comes to worst he hates me in secret and Ino will scratch his eyes out. I grinned evilly, my inner cackling along with me. Lee looked ready to burst as his jaw hit the desk, his eyes widening.

"I am awesome Sakura! I am so pleased that you would take the time to talk to me, truly it is an honour!" Right, I forgot.. he is even worse then Ino in the weird factor. Well, maybe not - that might be a bit extreme. Lee continued to ramble on as I heard the chair on my other side being pulled back, scraping against the floor.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ino greeted, I really wish she would go back to calling me Saku... I actually miss it. As I opened my mouth to ask her about it Asuma grabbed a ruler and slammed it against Shikamaru's desk, narrowly missing his students head. (2)

Shikamaru was the only person in the class room to not jump, one girl in the front even let out a tiny mew of a scream. Yawning loudly in his enraged teachers face, Shikamaru gave Asuma an unimpressed look which nearly set the math teacher over the edge.

"So uh..." I tried again as Asuma threatened Shikamaru to send him to the principals office which would mean him WALKING there. God forbid exercise of any amount at this time in the morning. Ino looked at me, a friendly smile on her face, this is weird. I feel so awkward.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I was just wondering why you're calling me Sakura all of a sudden." I asked, embarrassed. Why does it bother me so much anyways. Ino blinked and looked at me blankly. Now is not a good time to act blonde, come on you can figure it out.

"What do you mean?" Damnit, I don't want to explain this.

"Well you were calling me Saku before..." I hope she will catch on so I don't have to finish it.

"Right?" She grinned, great she did catch on... and now she's going to toy with me. I glared at her, whatever if shes going to be like this then I don't care that much.

"Never mind." I muttered, resting my chin on the desk in full pout mode. Two can play at the stubborn game.

"Alright," Ino smiled, looking down at her notes "Saku." She said my name so quietly I almost missed it. Causing a blush to creep onto my cheeks I started to jot down a few things from the board, maybe she isn't as mad at me as I think she is.

Calc finished without another word shared between Ino and I, she waved good bye when the bell rang and I grunted in return.

Biology was uneventful, I spent more time doodling down the sides of my notes than actually writing. I had read the entire text book when we had received it during the first class, I just found the material interesting. Unfortunately for me, now everything is just review. Yet another brilliant idea from Sakura Haruno.

The lunch bell finally rang and I grabbed the bag sitting on my desk, I had packed up five minutes ago, staring at the clock as the seconds ticked away.

"Um, excuse me." A soft feminine voice said behind me. I ignored it, no one talks to me in this class; its probably for the guy behind me. He gets a lot of female attention. "Sakura?" the voice whispered sounding nervous.

"Oh just forget her, if she wants to ignore us then lets go!" Growled a second voice, obviously irritated. So they are talking to me?

"Sorry I figured you were talking to..." You have got to be kidding. My tongue caught in my throat as I turned around to stare into the eyes of my volleyball teammate. Great, it's Tenten, looks like she wants revenge for yesterday. I scowled at her, not in the mood for this. Today is going too well to be soured by her.

The girl beside her looked nervously between us, noting the electricity that seemed to spark between our glares. It probably looked like we were both about to attack at any second, my fist clenched tightly around the strap of my bag, cutting into my palm.

"What do you want Tenten? I don't have time to fight with you right now."

"Ha, right because you have people waiting on you, that would be a first." Tenten laughed, glaring back with equal ferocity.

"Well no, actually.." the timid girl beside Tenten tried again, being ignored by both of us.

"Actually I do, you've heard of Ino and Tayuya haven't you?" I smirked as she cringed a little at the mention of Tayuya. I love that girls rep, and in high school rep is everything. Tenten opened her mouth with a retort before she was cut off.

"Tenten, just apologize." The girl beside her spoke up, trying to be assertive. To be honest she still looks and sounds as timid as a field mouse, but she got our attention. Why would Tenten apologize though? I mean - sure she was a major bitch, but - its not like her to apologize.

"Fine, sorry about yesterday." Tenten muttered, it was so quiet I barely heard her. "Are you satisfied Hinata?" Oh, so this is Hinata Hyuuga. She has long dark blue hair, light purple eyes glowing with warmth as she smiled sweetly at her disgruntled friend. Her skin is almost as pale as mine, sporting a heavy sweater and loose jeans.

"S-sorry Sakura... she isn't good... with apologies."

"No problem." I'm still in shock she would actually apologize, what kind of powers does Hinata possess? I wonder if she has some sort of voodoo or something. I would love to see what she could do with Tayuya, actually that could be realllllly interesting.

Tenten shifted her feet, obviously uncomfortable – gazing longingly at the door. I grinned evilly, I know I shouldn't but.

"Hinata would you and Tenten like to join Ino, Tayuya and myself for lunch?" I asked sweetly, Hinata beamed and looked at Tenten before replying.

"W-we would l-love to! C-common Tenten!"

"Wait, Hinata I really don't want to-" the brunette protested as Hinata started to drag her following me.

"Yes you do." Hinata smiled "Where are you meeting them, Sakura?"

"Out back under the big tree by the fence."

"We'll meet you there." Hinata waved good bye dragging a stricken Tenten down the hallway behind her. Excellent, I really am a bitch aren't I? If Tenten is that much of a homophobe - wait till she get's a load of Ino. Besides I do deserve some payback for getting hit in the face by that volleyball repeatably.

I rushed to my locker and grabbed the small paper bag from the top shelf, half jogging to the door leading to the back of the school. Feeling positively giddy I didn't want to miss a second of what was sure to happen.

"Oi! Sakura, what took you so long?" Tayuya yawned, leaning back against the same tree as yesterday. Ino looked up when she heard Tayuya address me, smiling before looking back down at the book in her hands. Soooo... no strangling hug today? "You remember Jirobo right?" Tayuya motioned to the large boy sitting beside her, the same guy from the library. He is really massive for a high school student. Standing at, at least 6'5", and pretty thick around the waist. His arms were corded with muscles, I think hes on the wrestling team or something. I'd hate to be his opponent.

"Uh yeah, hi." Jirobo smiled but otherwise didn't give any indication that he even acknowledged me. "I ran into someone on the way out of Biology, I invited them to eat with us actually."

"Oh?" Ino asked uninterested, looking away from me as if the school wall was far more interesting.

"Yeah, you remember Tenten don't you?" Ino thought for a moment before looking annoyed. I hope she has come up with the same thing as I have.

Ino however doesn't seem to have the same ideas as I do. Actually... she doesn't seem to have the same fire in her that she usually does.

"The bitch on your volleyball team that accused you of checking her out and then kept hitting you with volleyballs, right?"

"That's the one." I confirmed. Jirobo perked up a little, looking between Ino and I curiously. Apparently Tayuya hasn't told him much.

"Wait when did this happen? I haven't heard about this! You little fucks - spill it." Tayuya huffed.

"Tayuya, watch your mouth." Jirobo rolled his eyes, his voice was even like this was something that happened often. How were they even friends if Jirobo doesn't like her swearing?

"Fuck off, now common tell me before she shows up." Tayuya prodded, turning her back to a scowling Jirobo as she looked between me and Ino to see who was going to speak up first.

"Tell her what?" Hinata asked coming up behind me. I jumped, surprised I hadn't heard her coming.

"Uh," I glanced at Ino who shrugged in return, thanks for all the support. "We were talking about the rumor about Asuma and Kurenai." everyone knows there's something going on there.

"Well that's boring, everyone knows they are together, just the principal is to stupid to see it." Tenten huffed and sat down roughly on the grass, plopping her chin down into her palm and looking away from us. Determined to be cold and unpleasant. That's fine, two can play at that game.

"I suppose you're right." I smiled sweetly as Hinata sat down beside her disgruntled friend. Slowly I walked over to where Ino was sitting cross-legged with her back against the old oak. "Do you mind?" I asked as I sat down beside her, Ino raised an eyebrow and nodded, moving over so there was a little more space between us – trying to keep personal space in mind.

"Of course not Sakura" I frowned at her reaction.

Then Ino did something I didn't expect, she glanced at Tenten who by this time was staring at us as if expecting something horrific to happen. But instead of trying to get closer to me to exact our revenge, she looked away from both of us and proceeded to quietly eat her lunch. Her blue eyes seemed distant, her body stiff – as if she was withdrawn from the world and deep in her own thoughts.

This was not a good idea, Ino is probably mad at me for yesterday. Why did I think that she would be OK with trying to get revenge on Tenten? Last night I had screamed at her to back off. I cringed and fingered the sandwich I had bought from the cafeteria. My appetite disappearing quickly.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my own world as Tayuya's thundering laugh brought everyone's attention to Jirobo. Apparently Tayuya had told him the story thus far and he was staring, mouth open at Ino and I.

"You are such a fucking prude!" Tayuya howled receiving a heavy whap (3) upside the head "Oi! What the fuck was that for!" Tayuya snarled, rubbing the back of her head. What do you think its for? I sighed.

"I am NOT prude, and stop cussing already" Jirobo retorted, trying his hardest not to look at Ino and I. Poor guy, wish I had known before hand, Tayuya probably did this on purpose.

"You are not my father I'll swear if I fucking want to!" Tayuya snapped, Jirobo smacked her again and they both went down in a ball of fists. Well Tayuya went after him like a rabid dog but since Jirobo's arm length is so much longer then hers he was able to hold her at bay. Tayuya continued to flail and swear at her much larger friend when Hinata cleared her throat to get everyone else's attention.

"So uh, Sakura," Her forefingers rolled around each other as she looked at the grass, obviously uncomfortable but trying not to show it. "how long have you and Ino been friends?" Err.. I should of expected this.

"About ten years." Ino replied when I remained silent.

"Oh wow, that's a long time - aren't you both only like seventeen or eighteen?" She asked puzzled. Tenten seemed to be doing the math in her head as well.

"Yes we've been friends since we lived together in Suna." Ino almost sounds really happy, her eyes clouded over. I wonder what shes thinking about.

Without warning her slight smile curved into a frown and she looked away from Hinata and I. This is so unlike Ino, she seems so.. sad.

"Oh I didn't know you came from Suna, Sakura" Didn't I just meet you today? Of course you didn't know.

"Sakura and I both lived in an orphanage there until she was adopted and I moved here." Ino clarified.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hinata apologized.

"It's fine really."

"I never knew you were adopted." Tenten muttered, trying to look uninterested. I scowled and nodded at Tenten. My thoughts still on Ino's unusual attitude.

"Son of a bitch, give me my fucking hat!" Tayuya spat, lunging at Jirobo's raised arm as he held her at bay. It almost looks like a small dog being held down by an unamused parent.

"Not until you get your mouth under control." Jirobo yawned, lazily pushing her back down when the furious red head had attempted to climb up his arm. I really have to wonder how much of a love-hate relationship those two have got going on.

Hinata giggled and started to pop grapes into her mouth, even Tenten couldn't hold back an amused smirk. It seemed like the tension between the group instantly disappeared while we watched the comedy act going on beside us.

I closed my eyes, resting my head on Ino's shoulder, she flinched at the contact but otherwise didn't react. Somehow this feels right, even if I'm still not sure where I stand. I know I don't want Ino out of my life. Besides all I'm doing is leaning against her shoulder, it's nothing intimate.

Hinata was chatting lightly with the blonde beside me, Tenten putting in comments every once in a while. Tayuya had resorted to teeth and claws in order to get her hat back, instead of simply filtering her mouth for five minutes. Jirobo was smiling fondly at her, so he can't be annoyed or anything. I wonder if Tayuya has picked up on that yet. Oh well.

A yawn left my lips as Tenten started to talk about some boys in her gym class, Hinata had taken up a blush and seemed even more nervous then before. I should probably pay attention, but I just want to sleep – the last few days have been so stressful. Surely five minutes won't hurt?

"Hey Saku." I felt a soft nudge at my shoulder. I don't want to get up yet, surely there's still five more minutes right? "Saku." I wish they would go away, I can afford to miss a class anyways. Go away.

"Just leave her, we're going to be late." huffed a second voice. Yes please, I agree with this second voice – let me sleep.

"I'm not going to just leave her here!" Damn you. "Go on ahead, I'll wake her up somehow." Wanna bet? I can hear people leaving, the soft sound of feet on the ground growing fainter. Good, now I can be left in peace. "So..." The voice continued, don't you get it – I'm ignoring you. Go away. "Are you really asleep still or..." Well I was really asleep, until you half woke me up. Now all I want is to go back to sleep.

When I didn't answer a soft laugh emanated from where the voice was coming from.

"You know, I really didn't expect you to... well - you did make it clear all you wanted right now was a friend." What exactly did I do? Was sitting beside Ino really that big of a deal? Hell then I might as well be dating everyone I've ever sat beside.

The speaker sighed and I felt something run through my hair gently, I have to admit it does feel really good, at this rate I'm going to be back asleep really soon.

"You should of seen Tenten's face." I did, it was brilliant. "She looked absolutely horrified, even Jirobo was distracted enough for Tayuya to get her hat back. I have to admit that big guy is pretty good at keeping her under control, I wonder if there's anything going on there?" Now that you mention it, there might be. Tayuya has never said anything though, I'll have to make a mental note to ask her.

Suddenly the second bell rang, signaling that classes were starting.

"Guess we're late huh? So are you really going to just lie here and pretend to sleep. I saw you scowl when Tenten talked about just leaving you, and I saw you smile when I ran my fingers threw your hair. I also saw you jump a little when the bell rang." Shit. Well, guess that means I've been found out.

Slowly I opened my eyes and stretched out my arms, looking directly at... grass? Wait, I'm lying on the ground? Besides that what did Ino mean when she said she was running her fingers through my hair, wouldn't that be rather awkward if I was lying against her shoulder?

A cold wave of dread washed over my body as realization hit me. I turned my head to look up, straight into Ino's smiling blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." She smiled. Why am I lying on her lap? "You sorta, uh – slipped down once you fell asleep." Oh. "I was going to wake you up, but the look on Tenten's face was too good. I figured you wouldn't mind since you wanted revenge anyways right?" Revenge, right. So she did catch on.

I gulped and pushed myself up off her lap, trying to brush the hair away that was sticking to the side of my face.

"Sorry."

"No problem." Ino replied, she didn't seem to mind... but I still feel guilty. "Hey Saku...?"

"Mpft." Was the only noise my brain could form in reply.

"Want to ditch class with me?" Er well, we are already really late. I chewed on my bottom lip.

"I really shouldn't, besides the principal loves me, I can probably get him to excuse our being late." Not that listening to Ino read Romeo and Juliet is going to be 'fun' after yesterday.

"Oh... okay..." Ino's face screamed kicked puppy and I had an urge to take it all back, but I didn't. Quickly we gathered up the rest of the trash from lunch and made our way to my, and then her locker before heading to the principals office. All in complete silence.

"Um excuse me" the receptionist looked up from her desk, obviously annoyed already she glared at us from behind her counter. "Can I speak to the principal?"

"Of course Sakura!" A strong male voice said behind me, I turned and forced a smile at our unusual mentor. "What do you need? Oh hello Ino, everything is going well I hope?"

"Yes, everything's fine" Ino smiled politely, "but I'm afraid I got lost and Sakura came to find me. So I was hoping you wouldn't mind forgiving her tardiness, since it is all my fault." Well, good thing she came up with a good excuse because I still don't know what I was going to say. I really wish she had thought of something that would help us both though.

"Of course, both of you are forgiven – how could I punish a new student and my favourite student." Oh great, now I sound like a brown noser. "English, right Sakura? With Jiraiya, and Ino what do you have?" He asked taking a piece of paper out of one of his coat pockets.

"English with Jiraiya as well."

"Oh, well isn't that convenient for me, here you go girls just give this to your teacher and all will be forgotten." He beamed handing us a slip of paper with messy scribble on it. Once again, I owe him.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha" we both replied as he waved us out the door.

"You didn't have to take all the blame you know." I said to Ino once we were safely out of the office.

"It's no big deal, besides I could have been more forceful about waking you up."

"Or I could of not fallen asleep and then ignored you." I retorted.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" She exclaimed in triumph. Opps. I glanced over at the smile dancing on Ino's lips. Maybe we will be OK after all.

**Romeo and Juliet, By Shakespear – Act 2 scene 2 – I know, I know – I love that play what can I say lol.**

**My teachers used to always do this when someone fell asleep in class. It scared the living hell out of me. Made everyone jump not just the sleeper, but of course I never had it done to me personally * shifty eyes * no really.. never, well not more then a couple dozen times.**

**Term me and my brother use in super smash brothers when we beat people with the fan. We both yell WHAP WHAP WHAP because that's exactly as it sounds and its really hard to get out of the assault the fan unleashes. We're dorks. **

**Alright well I'm not really happy with this chapter but I'm sick of editing it. I might work on it more later. For now I will see how it goes and start editing the next chapter for my other story. **

**PS why is it I get a ton of favourites and story alerts notices but I get no comments? :( I****'****d love to know what people think, that is why I post this after all. I don't want to whine and beg for reviews****,**** but taking 2 min to leave a review won't kill ya people!**

**PSS if you want to watch a good romance/comedy anime try ToraDora, it's adorable! An instant favourite! (I tried bolding this part this time since it was pointed out that apparently the numbers weren't working once I posted the story?)**

**Thank you everyone who has followed the story so far and has taken the time to review! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of my day passed without incident, well... until I got into my last class. As soon as I turned into the room I was tackled from behind and pinned to the floor. My face was pressed onto the dirty tiled floor, furious I tried to push the person who was now sitting on my back, off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I screamed into the floor, sputtering as specks of 'things' stuck to my tongue and lips. I think I'll be better off not trying to figure out what that is.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" The voice whined from my back, so it's a boy huh? Well he's getting a kick in the nuts for sure. My inner raged silently inside of me, swearing to making a voodoo doll and stick my assailant with a hundred heated needles. "You said Ino was single." The voice continued to pout, oblivious to what he was doing to my spine.

My hands waved wildly trying to smack him off my back, leaving my face unprotected and pressed against the ground.

"WILL YOU GET THE FUCK OFF!" I bellowed into the floor.

"Oh right." I felt the weight lift off my back and I instantly pushed myself up and turned to face my attacker, still sitting on the ground. Naruto grinned at me, he doesn't seem to realize that red faced, huffing, swearing and screaming means I'm not happy with him. Stupid blondes.

"Sakura!" He pouted again, I glared back into his soft blue eyes.

"What!" I snarled in reply, the thought of slamming my heel into his groin tempting me more and more by the second.

"Why would you say Ino is single if you and her are together?" Great... Temari didn't waste any time did she? Suddenly I could feel sets of eyes trained on me from all around the room. A gulp forced its way slowly down my throat.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked tentatively, scoping out an escape route if one of the angry males in the room decided to complete the task of killing me that Naruto started.

"Naruto are you serious? That fucking blows man, I totally wanted a chance at that chick." Another boy came up behind the disappointed blonde. Shaggy brown hair stuck out awkwardly from his scalp. A tight black muscle shirt clung to his chiseled chest, obviously this one gets a lot of female attention. He has a strong jaw and red football paint striped down his cheeks. Long canines sticking down from his upper row of teeth as he sneered at his friend.

"Yeah, apparently Temari caught them in the hallway making out and Ino said they were engaged or somethin'." Naruto confirmed.

"Well shit, if they have to be together I could of at least been the one to walk in on a lesbian make out fest." The brunette pouted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his loose jeans.

"Yeah, me to Kiba."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled, trying to stop the conversation – still in shock. Naruto and Kiba stopped and looked at me surprised, I pushed myself up from the floor and brushed from of the dirt off. "Now listen to me, we did NOT make out in the hall. We are NOT together. Temari is trying to make up a rumor to make my life hell and she figured this is the easiest way! She stuffs me in a locker every day for fuck sakes!" My face glowed red as I continued to scream for the entire school to hear. "Ino is just some crazy chick who thinks we're together, she is nothing to me do you understand? I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" The syllables rang out leaving the classroom in complete silence. Naruto's eyes flickered over my shoulder and his face paled, what now?

I turned to look over my shoulder, chest heaving. Oh shit.

"I just, our attendance sheets got mixed up... so I..." Ino stood in the doorway, positively stricken as the clipboard slipped out of her fingers and clanged onto the floor. Her lips trembled as she tried to spit the words out. "So I..." Tears made her eyes water. "Sorry." She whispered, turning and running out the door.

"_Ino..."_ I whispered, too shocked to move.

Naruto and Kiba looked at me as I just stared at where Ino had been, unsure of what I should do.

"Alright classssss... ssssit down, I have someone I want to introduce you to." Our chemistry teacher cooed as he entered the room. Stark black hair sliding down his back, perfectly straight and in contrast to his ivory white skin. His thin lips part as he motioned for the young man behind him to step forward. "I would like you to meet Kabuto, he isss a sstudent teacher and will be with usss for the remainder of the term. I'm sssure you will all give him your undivided attention." Silently I got up and dragged myself to my desk, plunking down heavily. My head feels heavy, I stared blankly at my desk top not even bothering to take out my books.

Class seemed to drudge on, the seconds ticked by. At one moment I was convinced that clock was broken because the hands seemed to barely move.

The bell rang and I didn't move, why should I? What would I say if I found Ino? I'm so confused I doubt I'd be able to say anything at all. My classmates filtered out around me, whispering quietly, trying not to be heard.

"_Did you see that new girl crying?"_

"_Yeah what was that about?"_

"_What was up with Haruno just losing it, I swear she's psycho!"_

"_Wait, so does that mean that new hottie is a lesbian or not?"_

I scowled as they walked by and out the door, what does it even matter to them. They don't know me, they don't know Ino. It's sickening that people would get this obsessed over stupid gossip.

I cringed, Ino is the only person in this school who has treated me like a human since day one and I blew up and said she means nothing to me.

I know what I have to do. I grabbed my book bag still packed beside my desk and ran out of the classroom, shoving past startled classmates as I raced towards Ino's locker.

She wasn't there.

Spinning around and pushing between a couple holding hands I ran toward my locker.

She wasn't there either.

My chest heaved as I ran out the side door, scanning the parking lot and the path Ino and I had walked yesterday. Where is she?

"Oi Sakura! Wait up!" Behind me the door burst open and Tayuya stumbled out, holding her hat to her head and breathing heavily. "Why are you acting like a bat out of hell? Chill dude."

"Have you seen Ino?" I snapped, looking around.

"No... why? What happened now?"

"I said something really stupid in chemistry and she heard me, I need to find her." I stammered, moving towards the trail leading to Ino's. Tayuya grabbed my wrist and dug in her heels as I pulled against her grip.

"Waiiiiittttt." she protested, gritting her teeth as I struggled.

"Let me go!"

"Pfft," she scoffed, "not till you calm down!" She's stupidly strong for being so close to being classified as a midget.

"Tayuya!" I growled.

"What? You gonna take a swing at me if I don't let go? I've been waiting for round two, Pinky." She taunted. I swung furiously at her, missing horribly before collapsing onto the ground, scraping my knees and bleeding onto the tarmac.

"I'm an idiot." I sobbed, Tayuya let go off my wrist – letting it fall to my side as I shook silently with sobs.

"Well, yeah." Thanks for the comforting there bud. Tayuya sat down with her back against the school wall and watched me silently. "I heard it all y'know" great. She's two hallways over to. "That's why I was hunting you down as soon as class got out. But you're right, you're a 'tard – although I'm surprised it took you this long to snap. I mean, fuck! I would'a snapped a long time ago." That's because you have rage issues.

I stared longingly down the pathway hoping against hope that Ino would appear, even though I know logically that she won't.

It's not a wonder I've been alone for this long, I keep pushing anyone who tries to get close away and if they refuse I verbally – or physically - beat them with a bat.

Tayuya sighed and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before getting up and stretching out her back. "I know what you need, common let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling now get up, you little fuck, or I'm going to pick you up by your pink hair and kick your ass the entire way there." I opened my mouth to protest and Tayuya grabbed her baseball cap and smacked the top of my head before replacing it. "You and Ino need a break from each other, you can talk to her tomorrow." Looks like I have no choice.

Tayuya dragged me to her house where we left our school bags before she led me in another direction. I was silent the whole way as Tayuya ranted on to herself about some sort of first person shooter game and some idiot she shot in the head repeatably. She didn't seem to mind or notice my lack of interest or well... talking.

"Here we are." Tayuya beamed, stuffing a piece of plastic into my hand.

"Huh?" I mumbled trying to come out of my fog, looking down at my hand before my other was tugged and I jolted forward to follow the redhead. "Wait Tay-"

"Well if it isn't my favourite redhead and, oh who is your hot friend there Tye?" Hot friend? I looked over my shoulder instinctively to see if we had been followed. A strong male voice laughed before I was elbowed in the ribs.

"He means you idiot." Tayuya growled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh." I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. Glancing up bright neon lights flared in front of my eyes, showing off the silhouette of a naked women. My eyes widened as I looked at Tayuya alarmed. Oh hell no, she would not take me to a strip club or something because I'm confused about Ino. How the hell could that possibly help!

"Alright ladies well I'll just need to see some ID." Tayuya snatched the forgotten piece of plastic from my sweaty hand and handed it to the large bouncer, towering over us. He looked at it quickly before opening the door and stepping inside. "Try not to beat up any of the other customers tonight, OK Tye?"

"No guarantees." Tayuya grinned pulling me after her through the black entrance way.

"Tayu-" I growled at her before her hand flashed and covered my mouth.

"Tye." She corrected, smiling while my eyes spat daggers at her. "And for tonight you are Kayla." What? I don't even look like a Kayla and when did she get me a fake ID? Did she plan on kidnapping me to a strip club?

"Oi, barkeep!" Tayuya yelled past me, waving at the bar. "Two shots!"

"I hope those are both for you." I hissed when she took her hand away.

"Uh no? Don't be a prude you can have a drink or two. You'll feel a lot fucking better, trust me on this."

"Tayu- er.. Tye." The names don't even sound that different. Does she really think fake names will help? If someone knows us in here they will know our faces as well. "Look, I don't really like the idea of drinking... seeing Anko everyday and all." I muttered uncomfortable.

"OH COMON! Loosen up! Fuck!" Tayuya shoved a shot glass in front of me and instantly tilted her head back downing her's. "Wait for it..." She paused before letting out a loud belch, bringing a cheer from a few of the patrons sitting at the bar. Great, she's a usual here.

I sighed and looked skeptically at the small vial of the clear, liquid poison. Well, bottoms up?

The liquid raced down my throat and I coughed violently. That shit BURNS! Tayuya laughed hysterically beside me, pounding her fist against my back – almost sending me face first into the bar table.

"What the hell was that?"

"Tequila shots." She beamed, motioning for two more. Instantly she downed her second and pushed the second to me. Really? More? I glared at the liquid and picked it up, hesitating before downing my second glass. This time it didn't burn as much, and I managed to keep most of it down. "There ya go! See that ain't so bad, and now if you just look behind you."

My head is spinning, it feels like.. I'm off balance? Is that right? Sluggishly I looked where Tayuya was motioning. Right at... pole dancers. Instantly I turned back staring at the wood bar top instead. It's safer.

"What. The. Fuck." I growled as Tayuya motioned for two more shots. Stop already.

"What?" She asked, downing her third and pushing mine over. A broad grin was plastered on her face as she motioned to the barkeep and whispered something to him. "Isn't the problem you dunno if you like chicks? Well what better way to find out!" Your logic disgusts me.

"This won't solve anything!" I growled quietly, feeling my inner struggling to turn my gaze back to where it had been a moment ago.

"What? Why not?" Tayuya asked, taking a long 'sip' from a pink drink in a large figure eight glass. Because you're an idiot.

"Tayuya are you gay?" Maybe explaining it this way will help.

"I dunno." Maybe not.

"What do you mean?" My head is starting to swim, I glanced at my third shot still full and in my hand.

"Well, I just sorta like what I like y'know – never thought about it t'much." She paused to take another long 'sip' from her drink. "I just sorta go like, damn they're hot and think I'd like some o'that y'know?" Tayuya grinned and watched as one of the dancers preformed a rather difficult stunt, wolf whistling shamelessly.

I sighed, well there isn't much point in trying to talk to her right now I suppose.

"Look, all this shit ish on me tonight, 'kay? So bottoms up pinky!" Tayuya smiled and motioned for the barkeeper again. I looked at the glass in my hand one last time before downing it.

A half an hour later Tayuya dragged me from my bar stool and we moved to sit on one of the couches at the base of the stages. I tripped over my feet, laughing as if it were the funniest thing to ever happen to me.

An hour after I was lying on the top of the bar, my shirt hiked up as Tayuya licked lime and salt out of my belly button.

An unknown time later we were dancing to the music, swaying and moving however seemed right to for the beat and the alcohol in our systems.

As the sky was lightening we stumbled up the last stairs in my apartment building, clumsily unlocking the door and tripping inside. Tayuya laughed hysterically.

"Shhh!" I motioned, trying to press my finger to my lips but missing my face entirely. "You'll -hic – you i'll wake shomene up." I giggled, tugging on her arm, trying to help her to her feet, but falling down beside her instead.

"Uff wh're you doin' you OAF!" Tayuya attempted to slug me in the shoulder but missed and hit my breast instead. She laughed "Sh'opps!"

I blinked and laughed with her, lying on our backs in my doorway with the door wide open.

"Sakura?" A voice whispered from above me, I tried to focus but my head swam around me.

"Huh? Who'sh there?" I slurred, trying to look up and focus over the pounding in my head.

"Sakura, are you drunk?"

"Pssshhh nooooooo." A giggle escaped my lips as I glanced at Tayuya who was studying a strand of my hair.

"Oi K' look'it thish, if I tangle 'r hair we both have pink and red!"

"Whoa..." I rolled over to watch as she wove our hair together.

"Sakura!" The voice yelled. Urg why do they have to be so loud.

"Wut!" I snarled "Don't need ta be sho loud y'know." Roughly a hand grabbed my arms and pulled me up, dragging me to my room and shoving me down onto my bed. "Hey!" I protested before Tayuya thudded down beside me.

"How did you even get alcohol?" The voice demanded, I tried to focus my eyes again and saw soft brown looking back at me with silver trails shimmering down from them.

"Why ish ur'fache shooooo shiny?" My fingers reached out to touch the source of the shine before they were swatted away. Quickly the shimmering trails were wiped away.

"Where did you get the alcohol Sakura?"

"M'Kayla." I slurred in reply.

"N' I'm Tye!" Tayuya completed falling back against the sheets and pointing at something on the ceiling.

"Sakura, why are you drunk?"

"I'dunno – life shucks y'know? N' Anko drinks, it helpsh her right?" I replied, falling back beside Tayuya to try and see what she was pointing at. The voice was silent as I yawned and Tayuya's head leaned against my shoulder and we fell asleep. My eyes fluttered as I looked into shimmering trails again, wider this time.

"Oh, Sakura..." The voice whispered as my eyes closed leaving me in darkness. "I'm so sorry."

The next morning my eyes opened slowly, my head pounded furiously. Light streamed into my vision, leaving a stinging pain all throughout my body.

"Ow." I mumbled rolling over. Bad idea. Instantly bile rose to the back of my throat and I ran to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet.

"Here, this will help." A soft voice said behind me, I looked up – wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. My head throbbed as Anko came into focus. Wait, she knows I have a hang over? And she's... sober? This has to be another dream – so why does it hurt this much?

Anko set the coffee mug on the counter and grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it before kneeling down to wipe my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." She whispered, her hand stopping. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she looked at me with more pain on her face then I've seen since... well Iruka. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, crushing me against her. Shocked, I was like cardboard in her arms.

"Need the crapper." was the only warning I received before Tayuya shoved past me to heave her stomach into the toilet. Still too shocked to react, my sluggish mind tried to process what was going on.

"Mom." I mouthed before I crumpled against her, unable to hold back a sob as she held me like I've wanted for so long.

"I don't want you to think you need to turn to drinking because life is too hard, Sakura; don't make the same mistake I did. Look - I'll sober up I promise, and we can start over – this time I won't let you down." I've waited so long for this, everything seems surreal.

"You gonna drink that?" Tayuya mumbled behind me. Silently I flipped her off hoping to give her a hint. "Right, mommy daughter moment – got it. Leaving." I could hear the smile in her voice as she snatched the cup off the counter and walked back to my room.

Anko pushed away from me and wiped the tears from my cheeks, searching my face for a clue as to what to say next. Smiling sheepishly she said

"You have an interesting friend." I laughed

"Yeah, she's 'interesting'."

"I'll get you both some tylenol, I'm sure you both have massive headaches. Don't worry about school I called you both in sick." Anko smiled faintly again, sadness still tilting down the corners of her eyes. Does she blame herself for what happened last night? Did I say something? I don't remember much past the third drink.

Frowning, I watched as she left the bathroom and turned down the hallway. I listened in silence as cupboard doors were opened and closed. Without thinking I flushed the toilet and went back to my room, glancing at Tayuya who was once again asleep on my bed. Beside her - miraculously - the coffee cup was empty, apparently it wasn't enough to keep her up.

"Wake up." I muttered jabbing her in the ribs with my finger, plopping down on the bed.

"Fuck off." She muttered back, flipping so her back was to me. Good morning to you too. Without thinking I snatched the pillow from under her head and smacked her with it. "Oi!" Tayuya yelled, grabbing for the fabric that was assaulting her.

"Um girls," Anko said knocking on the door frame, "we are out of tylenol so I'm going to go to the store."

"You don't have to do that." I replied, this feels awkward and surreal, like some sort of weird dream. Except, Tayuya is her usual bitchy self. That and my head is killing me, you don't feel pain if it isn't real right?

"I do, I'll be back in a little bit." She waved good bye and we listened as the front door was opened and then shut behind her.

Tayuya took the distraction and snatched the pillow from my hands.

"Hey!" Was the only protest I could get out before she started to exact her revenge, smashing me repeatably with the pillow. I was driven back until I was lying on my back trying to defend the attack from above with my hands and feet. "Stop, mercy!"

"Victory is mine!" Tayuya cheered, flexing her arms as if to show off her superior, mini person might. "And now for my winnings." She winked and leaned down close to me, her face barely inches from mine. My eyes grew wide, not listening as I tried to remain calm. What the hell is she doing.

"Er, Tayuya what are you doing?" The redhead didn't reply, she only moved to place an arm above my shoulder to block my escape route. My heart pounded in my chest, what is going on? Did something happen while we were drunk?

"Why do you look like you're about to piss yourself, Pinkie?" Tayuya whispered, a slight smirk tilting up the corners of her lips as she moved to straddle my hips. Red hair draped down on either side of her face, framing her coy grin as she leaned closer. "Do you not remember anything from last night?" Um no?

Feebly I shook my head back and forth, a blush reddening my cheeks and creeping its way across my body. Maybe this is a dream, I can be the first to have a pounding headache while dreaming right?

"Nothing at all?" Her grin grew, obviously amused as I tried to shrink further and further away from her.

"Should I?"

"I could remind you." She purred, brushing her lips against mine. I gulped, someone pounded at the door. Thank God.

Tayuya jumped back in surprise and I mumbled something about having to get that, quickly dashing out the door, pointedly looking away from the figure sitting on my bed.

Pulling the door open I was surprised by the trio standing in front of me. Hinata was holding a stack of papers and standing in front. Her jaw seemed to unhinge as she looked me over, paling with a blush darkening her cheeks. Do I really look that bad? But then why would she be blushing?

Tenten stood to her left her eyes fixed on my... chest? Didn't she just chew me out the other day when she thought I was looking at hers? What the fuck is going on?

Finally Ino was standing almost directly behind Hinata trying not to be seen, apparently uncomfortable and nervous. I'm surprised she's here at all. Her eyes are trained on the floor, determined not to look at me. I cringed and opened my mouth to say something before Hinata cleared her throat and tried to smile politely.

"Um, we have your school work for the weekend.. could we come in for a moment?"

"Why do your boobs have to be so fucking small? I can't find any bra's that fit and mine is dirty." Tayuya whined behind me, not even checking to see who was at the door until it was to late. Really? Why are you trying on my bra's to begin with – of course they are to small, have you looked in the mirror lately? Besides that, didn't I just leave you alone for like ten seconds? How is that even physically possible that you found and tried on all my bras!

A thud sounded from the doorway and I turned back just in time to see Tenten miss as she tried to catch Hinata who had fainted. Angrily, I glared at Tayuya who threw up her hands as if to say 'wasn't me' and turned to walk back into my room.

"Hinata wake up, oh geez."

"Er, you want help carrying her inside?" I asked. Tenten shook her head and sighed,

"No, I'm used to this by now." Expertly she gathered her friend up in her arms and I showed her to my room, I would offer the couch but I'm not sure how bad it smells. Seeing as that is where Anko resided 24/7.

Ino paused at the door way, seeming to debate between bolting or following. I smiled at her apologetically as I could, trying to express how sorry I am. Please don't hate me, I didn't mean it.

Silently she pressed past me, glancing around the small apartment as she followed Tenten.

So now I'm in a room with a multi-personality Tayuya, who has gone from comedian, to war hero to seductress and then back to oblivious idiot.

Ino who is pissed off and antisocial and has gone from clingy, to not even wanting to be in the same room as me. Not that I can blame her.

Tenten, the homophobe who I don't know that well, other than she is really nasty with a volleyball.

Finally Hinata, who is passed out currently and sleeping on my bed. Best part is she's the fucking PEACE KEEPER. Could this get any worst? Anko – hurry, I really do need that tylenol.

"So... you were um, 'sick' today huh?" Tenten started the conversation, sitting on my desk chair. Sarcasm dripped off her words like venom, what does she think I was doing then?

"Yeah." Hangovers count right? I was sitting with my back against the wall between my dresser and the desk. Tayuya was rummaging through my clothes in one of the drawers. I should probably stop her but I don't have the energy to ask what she's doing, or to try to get her to stop. She takes more energy to control then a five year old group of triplets who went down the candy isle. I could get a shock collar for her like a dog and then just zap her whenever she does something. That could work, I wonder how long it would take till she figures it out.

Ino keeps glancing at me, or rather something on me every few seconds. If shes trying to be subtle it's not working. Between her and Tenten, I wish someone would grow some balls and just ask whatever it is they are thinking.

"Do I have something on my face?" I finally snapped. Tenten blushed furiously and Ino looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Not your face." Tayuya snickered beside me, picking up a pair of jeans before tossing them on the floor.

"Then where?" I growled, short on patience. Enough of this tip toeing. My head chose then to remind me of how much pain it was it, leaving a sharp stab of pain behind my eyes. How come Tayuya doesn't seem to be affected? She drank at least double what I did. Yet another reason on my list to hate her. _'Theres a thin line between love and hate_' my inner chose to chime in _'what the fuck is that suppose to mean?'_ I replied, annoyed. '_Remember what Tayuya said earlier?' '...yes.' _My inner smirked,_ '__W__ell, I do remember last night.'_ _'HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE__?__ TELL ME!' _I screamed back, ignoring the protests of my throbbing head._ 'Nope__.__'_ Was the only replied I received along with a evil laugh and the sense that this so called conversation was done. _'I hate you' _I muttered inwardly.

"You okay, Sakura?" Tayuya asked, looking at me like I was about to turn into the hulk.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Yep fine, just sitting here arguing with a being that has been made up by my imagination. A being who apparently can remember everything while I'm drunk, even if I can't. Silently I got up and went over to stand in front of the mirror hanging from the back of my door, I could see Tenten looking at me in the mirror, and Ino from the corner of my eye.

Okay now lets see, well.. lets start with only one sock... that's not so bad. Next, scabbed over and bloody knees – oh right the parking lot. Thanks again Tayuya, I cringed thinking about how I had scraped my knees and risked a glance at Ino.

Wait, what is in my pocket? Slowly I grabbed at pink fabric sticking out from my shorts pocket, pulling out a thong. You have got to be kidding – who do these belong to? My eyes grew wide, behind me Tayuya was laughing hysterically.

"They belong to the number on your arm." She chortled. My arm? On my right forearm, written in red lipstick was a phone number with a call me written in front of it.

"And who is call me?" I asked nervously.

"The owner of the thong, doh!" I glared at Tayuya, either she really is retarded or really good at pissing me off.

"Yeah, I got that – but who are they?"

"I'm not telling you, you're gonna have to call her." Figures, why did I think she would help me out for once. She probably doesn't know either and just doesn't want to admit the alcohol got to her. Yeah... I'll go with that.

"Fine." Turning back to the mirror I continued my inspection, so they were staring at the fabric in my pocket? That can't be that bad though right?

"Lift up your shirt pinkie." Tayuya grinned coyly.

"What? Why?" I don't want to do that with three people watching. Even if that is ridiculous considering two of them have seen me in a bathing suit... which is less.

"Just do it." Grumbling, I slowly started to lift up my shirt until I saw red skin and yanked it up far enough to expose a bright red rash around my belly button.

"What the hell is this, Tayuya what the fuck did you do!" I snarled, gaping at the red puffy skin on my stomach. Slowly I poked the sensitive area and found it felt like pin needles pushing into my skin. Ow.

"It wasn't my fault, you didn't tell me that you're allergic to limes or sea salt." Limes or sea salt? Why would she put a lime or sea salt on my belly button? Ino's expression blanched as she seemed to figure something out. Slowly she worked her jaw as her attention turned to Tayuya. First shock, and then confusion? Err.. and now she looks like she wants to kill her, great. Apparently there's another secret joke going on that no one wants to tell me. This is getting old fast.

"And I would need to tell you I was allergic to limes and sea salt because...?" I didn't even know I was allergic to either of those.

"Because you wanted to try body shots?" Tayuya shook her head as if it was incredibly obvious. What are body shots? Do I want to ask Tayuya to define what it is... or would I be better off pretending I know and looking it up later. Ino's expression hardened as she continued to glare at Tayuya, fingers gripping the sheets painfully. "Hellloooo, Sakura?"

"Uh yeah..." why are Tenten and Ino both looking at me like I just grew wings and a pair of fangs? Is it really that bad? Urg why is it the only part of me that can remember last night refuses to tell me anything!

"You do body shots, Sakura?" Ino asked in disbelief, turning her attention back to Tayuya. Her image of me was suddenly shattered.

"Maybe...?" Tayuya laughed at my reply.

"Yeah, and she fuckin' loved it!" Tayuya grinned and grabbed a shirt out of the bottom drawer, putting it up experimentally to see how it looked on her. I glared spitefully, how can she be so blind as to not see everyone's horror?

Ino suddenly got up and stormed out of the bedroom, shoving past me and slamming the door in my face. The blood drained from my face as a repeat of yesterday happened in front of me, without thinking I flung the door open and ran after her, barely catching a glimpse as she ran to the stairs leading downstairs.

I have to talk to her, I can't leave it like this. She made the effort to even show up today right? Then I went and made it worse, how I still haven't figured out – but I did. I'm such an idiot!

"Ino wait!" I called as she disappeared down the flight of stairs. Cursing I ran after her, taking the steps two or three at a time, gripping the railing to keep from falling as I chased after her. "Ino!" Slowly I was able to gain ground on her, maybe years of these stairs was starting to pay off.

Reaching out I grabbed her wrist as she hit the foyer.

"Wait." I huffed, refusing to let go as she fell limp in my grasp. "Please." The words cracked as I pleaded with her.

"Why Sakura? Why should I wait while you go out and fool around with Tayuya!" She spun and glowered furiously at me. Tears streamed down her cheeks, pain glistening in her soft blue eyes.

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't say that I mean NOTHING to you? You were just embarrassed to even call me a friend!" Ino spat the words like venom, arm trembling in my grasp.

"No Ino-"

"Didn't mean it when you said you weren't a lesbian? Because apparently its okay as long as its with Tayuya right?"

"What! No, why would you-"

"Oh please, body shots Sakura, really? With her? I suppose the two hickies on your neck and chest are from her as well?" Hickies? Reflexively my hand went up to my neck, as if to see if I could feel them on my skin. Is that what they were looking at? Is that what Tayuya was hinting at?

"I don't, I mean I can't remember what happened." The words came out as a whisper, Ino was trembling badly. Shaking her head she looked to the floor, trying to stem the flow coursing down her cheeks.

"I don't mean to interrupt but would you two like to go somewhere more private? You can use my room if you like." Tsunade asked quizzically, looking between the two of us to try and figure out what was going on. Ino and I jumped in unison, both surprised by her sudden appearance.

"No, I was just leaving." Ino replied, forcing the words through clenched teeth as she yanked her arm free.

Out of reflex I grabbed her wrist again, Ino's free hand shot up and slapped against my cheek. Leaving a resounded crack and a red spot of skin. Why does this seem like dejavu, didn't this happen the morning that I met her? Before that morning my life was... normal, like it had been for so long. There was nothing new, it was the same pattern that never changed. After this school year was done I'd be on my own, by myself and at university.

But I'd be alone. If it weren't for Ino I wouldn't have Tayuya. I wouldn't know Hinata or Tenten (not that the latter would be a bad thing). I wouldn't have made up with Anko. Most of all though... I wouldn't be... happy, or as close to it as I have been in well... ten years.

"Go on a date with me." The words came out with my even thinking, as more of a statement then a question. I didn't want to leave it as a question, a question can have the answer 'no'. It just felt right, right to tell her. Ino's eyes widened and her jaw seemed to unhinge as she sputtered for a reply. I looked up into those blues eyes and I smiled shyly. Tsunade watched the exchange silently before throwing up her arms in defeat and heading back to her spot behind the front desk without a word.

"What did you say?" Ino asked, disbelieving.

"Go on a date... with me." I repeated, suddenly feeling extremely foolish.

"W-what? Are you KIDDING me. You go out and fool around with someone else after you just told me all you want is a friend. That you aren't GAY. Then, you ask me out?" She stammered, glowing a bright red. It's ironic if you think about it; hell this entire situation is messed up. All I could do is give her a lopsided smile and try to look as sincere as I could.

"But I didn't...urg!" this is so frustrating! "I can't remember what happened Ino!"

"You think that's an excuse?"

"Oi, scraping cats, break it up will ya – fuck you run fast." Tayuya panted heavily, stepping down off the final stairs. Ino opened her mouth to yell at her but Tayuya held up a finger for her to wait. Bending over to try and catch her breath, hands resting on her knees. "Sakura –huff– didn't –huff– do anything, - huff- she's -huff- a prude."

"What!" Ino and I both stammered in unison. Tayuya glared at us, annoyed she would have to explain more after we made her run down the stairs.

"Those aren't hickies, I pegged her with a pool cue a few times while we were at the bar." You what? Oh gee thanks for waiting until NOW to speak up. I'm going to fucking kill you! "The body shots weren't her idea. I had to practically hold her down to even get the lime and sea salt on her, and she was WASTED. I mean, Sakura, you were fucking smashed, you're such a lightweight." My mouth worked like a fish trying to breath.

"And the thong?" Ino asked, not ready to forgive me yet. Tsunade perked up a little and leaned over her desk, making sure not to miss any of the soap opera going on in front of her.

"I planted it after one of the strippers put the number on her arm, hoping to freak her out today." Oh great, now you tell her there were strippers present. You just fixed three minor problems and then introduced a bigger one. I'm dead aren't I, might as well go hide in the corner waving a white flag.

"Strippers?" Ino's voice when up two octaves as I looked at her miserably and shrugged.

"Yeah, I dragged her to a strip bar so she could get over this whole inner debate she has going on about whether shes a lesbian or not." Tayuya stated like this should all be obvious, I mean how could we possibly not see her logic? I rolled my eyes and looked at Tsunade for help. The older blonde just gave me a smile that I knew meant I was done for.

"You what!" Impossibly Ino's voice got higher. My head feels like its about to explode, please stop screaming in my ear. Let's all pretend to be mice – by that I mean lets all be QUIET.

"It's cool though Blondie, I mean she wouldn't even fucking look at them. She avoided them like the plague. That's why the one girl put her number on her arm, in case she felt like loosening up sometime. Fucking lucky if you ask me. Even when I dragged her down to the stages she stared at the floor!" Oh thank you God, even while drunk I have some common sense.

Ino seemed to deflate as she thought the story over, I hope she knows that Tayuya isn't smart enough to come up with this all by herself on the spot. So it has to be true... right? Please let it be true.

"It is a funny story about why she only has one sock though." Tayuya grinned and started to continue before I cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up right now." I snarled. I don't even care what happened to that sock, whatever she has to say can't be good.

"Geez, fine; next time I won't run down those fucking stairs to save your sorry ass." Throwing up her arms Tayuya flashed me a wink and waved at Tsunade, who looked thoroughly amused. Unhappily she started to climb the stairs, cursing with every step she took.

"Alright then," Ino blushed, and glanced at the door, "I mean uh... sorry." Relief flooded through my body "I'll see you uh tomorrow? That is... if you still want to?" Yes... I do. Thank you whatever god has made everything work out today. I'm so happy you didn't decide to set those rabid cats on me.

"Yeah." My grip slipped from around her wrist as she slowly turned and walked towards the door. Pausing before she left, motioning towards her cheek.

"Sorry about uh..."

"Don't worry about it." I assured awkwardly as she stumbled out the door and it swung shut behind her. Okay, now what – back up to face Tenten and Tayuya... hopefully Hinata will be conscious by now. I let out an audible sigh, talk about cutting it close. If it weren't for Tayuya well... lets not think about that.

"Do I want to know?" Tsunade inquired from her usual spot, lifting her eyes to look over her reading glasses at me.

"Probably not." My cheeks burned as I glanced back at the stairs.

"Uh huh, well you will have to explain some other time then."

"Right..." I replied, moving for the stairs.

"Have fun on your date." she smirked, obviously gloating that she was 'right' about her earlier assumption.

"So, did you catch up with her?" Tenten asked as I shut my bedroom door as I entered.

"Yes." here it comes. Hinata was awake and looking even more pale then usual.

"And...?"

"And we're going on a date... tomorrow." Tayuya cheered triumphantly, she still needs to answer for this morning now that I think of it.

"Okay well, uh I should get Hinata home" Tenten muttered, moving to leave as quickly as possible while holding Hinata upright. Obviously the news of my impending date has set off her homophobe survival instincts and she isn't as happy as Tayuya is. Hinata smiled at me as they passed and left the apartment.

"So where were we?" Tayuya smirked as the pair closed the front door behind them. Wait WHAT!

**Yay cliffhangers. Ok well first sorry if this has a lot of mistakes. I've worked for the past 8 days putting in 40 odd hours and I'm taking college classes to. On top of that I think I may of fractured my wrist, so overall I haven't had a lot of time. I still need to finish up my next chapter for my other story. Anywho, thank you for all the reviews I received on the previous chapter, love you all! Please let me know what you think. I love reading and replying to comments. **

**Read + review. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_So, did you catch up with her?" Tenten asked as I shut my bedroom door as I entered. _

"_Yes" here it comes. Hinata was awake and looking even more pale then usual. _

"_And?" _

"_And we're going on a date... tomorrow." Tayuya cheered triumphantly, she still needs to answer for this morning now that I think of it. _

"_OK well, uh I should get Hinata home" Tenten muttered, moving to leave as quickly as possible while holding Hinata upright. Obviously the news of my impending date has set off her homophobe survival instincts and she isn't as happy as Tayuya is. Hinata smiled at me as they passed and left the apartment._

"_So where were we?" Tayuya smirked as the pair closed the front door behind them. Wait WHAT!_

"What- what are you talking about?" I stuttered, my mind in complete dishevel and still throbbing.

"Are you positive you don't remember anything from last night?" Her face lit up in an amused smirk as she sat down next to me. Instinctively I pulled my legs up against my chest, shifting away from her. I already told her I don't remember anything, hell even Tsunade and Ino know as well. How many more times do I need to say it.

"N-no, nothing" Tayuya moved closer, and I slunk back further. This is wrong, what is she doing – didn't she just save my ass with Ino? "What are you doing?" A hint of disappointment seemed to sadden her eyes for a brief moment, but it was gone as soon as it was there. I must of misread it – that can't be right. This all has to be a joke.

"Stop worrying about what I'm doing, I promise I don't bite – unless of course you would enjoy that" my face drained of colour and a gulp was forced down my throat. Slowly Tayuya started to crawl closer, I continued to shift back until my back hit the headboard and I was trapped. Her fingers slid up my calves as she pulled my protective barrier down. Sliding her body up mine I could feel every movement, like I was on fire. A blush deepened my skin as I lost control of my tongue and arms.

What is she doing? I watched as her lips moved closer and her eyes fluttered shut. She's really going to. I snapped my eyes shut and waited.

A minute passed, and then two before I felt her press her forehead against my shoulder, hair tickling the sensitive skin on my neck. She's.. laughing? I opened my eyes and looked down at the mass of red hair burrowed into my neck, my heart pounded furiously as Tayuya began to laugh.

"It's probably a good thing you don't remember last night – you looked like you were about to piss yourself again." She relaxed against my body, curling against my side. Sighing Tayuya let her head rest in the nape of my neck.

"Can't believe you thought I was actually fucking serious though" haha.. yeah I totally knew you were kidding the whole time! Bitch. My heart pounded in my ears and I silently wondered if she could hear it. "I mean if I had a thing for you why would I run down all those fucking stairs to set Ino straight? I mean I coulda just let her blow up." That is true.. "I mean shit man," she laughed again, her body shaking against mine. "If I was really trying to get in your pants I coulda just fucking waited y'know? Then swooped in after to pick up the pieces and been the hero." She sighed and started to relax, the last words a whisper against my skin. "I would really be an idiot for doing that if I did love you."

A nagging thought pulled at my subconscious, I dismissed it as frayed nerves from the past 24 hours. What she is saying makes perfect sense, besides since when has Tayuya passed up a chance to mess with my head. This is all just another prank...right?

Anko must of returned shortly after to find us asleep again. Neither Tayuya or I had the nerve to say anything more. Lying in silence, and being as exhausted as I was - I fell asleep quickly.

I awoke with a jolt later that night, moonlight streaming into my bedroom. I blinked trying to readjust my sight to the dimly lit room. Tayuya was still curled up against my side, a blissful look on her face with an arm draped across my stomach. Smiling I brushed a strand of hair out of her face that was threatening to dip into her mouth.

Trying not to wake her up I looked around and found a note taped to a bottle of tylenol on my bedside table.

_'I didn't want to wake you, I figured you were probably really tired. Not to mention Tayuya looked far to comfortable where she was. I guess that's something we need to talk about though – I feel like I barely know you.' _Great now my mom thinks I'm gay to. Well, I am though aren't I? I don't know – that's something to think about later. Besides Tayuya adding yet another person to the list shes pretty much outted me to.

_'Anyways, take some tylenol and sleep in today – it's the weekend after all! I need to take care of a few things, so I might be gone when you wake up. I will make a big dinner when I get home though and we can talk. I want you to tell me everything that I've stupidly missed. _

_I want my daughter back, I love you. _

_-Mom_

_PS I got a hold of Tayuya's parents so they know where she is. They didn't seem to worried thankfully, she better not have a habit of sneaking over here every night!'_

Crap, I think I was just scolded? Maybe? Why does that make me so happy though – shouldn't normal kids my age hate to be scolded? I guess it's because she has never even bothered to figure out what I've been up to. So she has never had a reason to scold me before. It means she was really serious about sobering up and getting back in my life.

Setting the note back down I yawned and let my eyes close again, a smile on my face as I fell back asleep.

"Oi pinky, wake the fuck up!"

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'

"Seriously dude, I'm going to smash your fucking alarm if you don't turn it off!"

Without opening my eyes I reached over to where the alarm should be and found nothing. I would if you didn't move it, why is my alarm going off anyways its Saturday. Doesn't it know this isn't a wake up day.

"Just hit the button on the base" I muttered, yawning and letting my arm slip over the side of the bed.

"I did last time and it just goes off again in five minutes!" Tayuya snarled and shoved the noisy alarm against my chest, leaving a sting.

"Ow!" I protested, angrily grabbing the jumping dog off my chest and pressing the small green button between the two larger red. "There - was that so hard?" I grumbled.

"How was I suppose to know that there are TWO snooze buttons, fuck you need to tell me these things!" Tayuya flopped back down on the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

"The bigger buttons are always snooze buttons..." that way you need to be somewhat awake to hit the smaller green one and less likely to fall back asleep.

"How was I suppose to know that, I've never had an alarm clock!" Then how do you know about snooze buttons?

"Then how do you get up in the morning?"

"When I want to" I rolled my eyes, no wonder shes constantly late for class in the morning.

"You're an idiot" I teased, checking my collar for drool. Knowing her she would probably leave a massive puddle and not tell me. Seems like a typical Tayuya thing to do. Either that or she woke up in the middle of the night to put marker mustaches on my face.. or I'm being paranoid.

"Fuck you."

The next few hours passed by with me getting out of bed, and going through my morning rituals while throwing random objects at Tayuya every few minutes. Eventually she put up a wall of pillows and proceeded to sleep behind the wall until a bucket of water was threatened to drop on her.

"Isn't your date with blondie today?" A disgruntled – and wet (she didn't believe my threat) – Tayuya asked from across the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah but we didn't set a time, so I don't know when or anything" probably would of been a good idea to do that.

"Then call her, doh – geez you're fucking helpless." I glared back over the soapy water in the sink. Obviously I'd have to call her.

"I was letting her sleep in since its Saturday"

"Oh so you let HER sleep in but you dump a bucket full of fucking water on my head – how very kind of you. Last time I save your ass you stupid bitch! Wait no, I saved you TWICE – fucking twice!" And now you follow me like a lost puppy.

I wonder what she did before I beat the crap out of her. Actually, I have no idea what she did before hand. We've never really talked much about her – and she's always listened to me.

Suddenly feeling very guilty, I paused scrubbing the dishes as Tayuya continued to ramble.

"Oi – wake up, whatcha doing? You're gonna have pruney ass hands for your date y'little fuck!" Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I was interrupted as Tayuya continued on "you know Ino isn't gonna like it if you try n'grope her with pruney ass hands – trust me I know from experience."

My eyebrow visibly twitched as I could feel my blood pressure rising and a blush turning my entire face tomato red.

"What the fuck Tayuya!" I yelled back. She smiled and rested her head on her hands, doing her best to play the dumb role.

"What, it's the truth"

"First how do you know if Ino likes pruney hands or not! Second why were you groping a girl when – never mind I don't want to know. And third well, I don't know a third yet but I'm sure I'll think of something." I huffed, feeling completely flustered. Tayuya shrugged again, flashing a lewd wink. Urg and now she has my thoughts going in a horrible direction, damn her.

"I was just thinking that I know very little about you." Tayuya seemed to stiffen as she looked at me curiously.

"And why the fuck do you want to know more about me...?" You would think I'm interviewing her for a murder investigation. Not simply asking for a little info from the person I spend most of my time with.

"Um because we're already sleeping together, I think we should be on a first name basis" I rolled my eyes. Tayuya muttered something under her breath and scowled at me.

"Fine what do you want to know – and I don't have to fucking answer if I don't want to!" I haven't even asked anything and shes already looking for an escape route. Now I'm curious.

"Alright, well... uh do you have any brothers or sisters?" Guess I should start with the basics, I have been inside her home a few times but I haven't actually seen anyone there. It seems like no one really sticks around for long, but then that might be normal. Anko is always here, well was - and it was only 'sorta' here.

"I have a brother." She isn't going to make this easy on either of us if she? I'm going to have to pry for everything.

"What's his name? Does he go to our school?" Tayuya snorted.

"His name is Gaara, and he's a fucking genius, hasn't ever gone to a public school. He's three years younger than me and he is in his second year of university." Holy crap, so I guess the brains in the family weren't evenly spread out. Either that or Tayuya is secretly a mad genius and is really good at the dumb act. I'm going to have to be more careful around her.

"My dad is a judge, so he's never home – sorta the type that's used to being in control. My mom is a lawyer – she met him when she was an intern." Guess she has really big shoes to fit into, I wonder how she became the way she is? You would think she would be a book worm with parents like that.

Ironically she has the type of parents I always wanted, the type I always imagined I would have.

"They are going threw a divorce right now." Tayuya stared at the clock watching the hands tick around. She smiled sadly, seeming to fall into herself. "Y'know, no one is ever home – it's not a wonder your mom was surprised they weren't worried. They probably didn't even fucking know I was gone. Or care." I know what that's like.

"Oh and my favourite colour at the moment is green" huh? Well leave it to Tayuya to go from serious to strange in less then a heart beat. "Lucky number is five – why are you looking at me like that?" Crap, what kind of look did I have on my face, probably one that was surprised? Maybe? "You were giving me the fucking dead puppy look" nope, not surprise.

"Sorry, I just didn't know."

"Yeah yeah well now you do – don't you have to call Ino or something?" Oh crap, that's right – I glanced at the clock.. it's nearly noon. She should be up by now?

Draining the sink I went to find my phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard a click on the other end.

"Oh! Sakura? Good morning!" Great I woke her up, why must everyone sleep in until an ungodly hour. Tayuya grinned and started to do her best to mimic the blonde, twirling her hair around her finger and pretending to chew on a massive piece of bubblegum. Grabbing the dish towel I cracked it at her, receiving a curse in reply.

"Uh, sorry for waking you up – I waited until I thought you would be awake."

"It's alright, I needed to get up anyways – did you still want to meet up today" she chose her wording tentatively, not sure as to whether or not to use the word date.

"Yeah I do – do you?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" I pulled the phone away from my ear to avoid the squealing. Tayuya started to laugh and fell backwards off her chair with a resounding crash. Now it was my turn to laugh. "Hello Sakura? Did I just hear Tayuya scream?"

"Yeah" I tried to stop laughing long enough to breath "she fell off a chair and is cursing up a storm. Its great."

"Oh" Ino sounded disappointed "well I hope she's OK"

"Yeah she's fine"

"She came over awfully early, I would think she would still be asleep."

"She slept over" I replied without thinking, reaching down to try and help Tayuya to her feet. Silence. Crap, did I do something? "Ino?"

"I'm here sorry, I just don't remember seeing a guest room while I was there."

"I slept with pinkie" Tayuya confirmed after she had dragged herself to her feet, giving me a satisfied grin. "Pay backs a bitch" she whispered before heading to the bathroom. Great, I didn't even do anything! It's not like I pushed you off the chair!

"Ino...?" Please don't get the wrong idea or listen to Tayuya – she's an idiot who's about to realize how much of an idiot she is.

"Um yeah, want to meet up in an hour or two? I still need to shower and stuff" oh good, I'm not in the dog house – I think.

"Sounds good, I can come and get you or?"

"I'll meet you under the tree we have lunch at" or that, I don't know if I could find Ino's apartment building for sure anyways.

"Sounds good, so – at two under the tree. Got it"

"See you there." -Click- she's making it really hard to figure out if I'm in trouble or not. It feels like I've been stepping on egg shells around her since day one. Even if it has only been a week. Oh well, maybe after today everything will get better.. or worse.

Either way, I need to beat the crap out of Tayuya now.

"Oi how did it go?" Tayuya asked, toothpaste foam dripping out of her mouth with... my toothbrush.. sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Great, put that on the list of things I need to get. Without a word I walked past her as she watched me curiously. "Its fucking rude to ignore me pinkie!" Toothpaste drooled down over her chin "shit" she sputtered, leaning over the sink to spit the contents out.

Without a word I grabbed the shower head and turned the water on, making sure to make it as cold as possible.

"Saku- WHAT THE FUCK" a furious red head screamed as ice water sprayed her directly in the face. I held the shower head in front of myself, laughing as the water pelted her and she continued to curse.

Stumbling to the door she found it closed and locked.

"Oi you little fuck!" Blinded by the water she reached for me randomly, I skipped around her searching fingers – training the water on her like a homing missile.

"Pay backs a bitch!" I taunted, how do you like that? With a lucky grab Tayuya got a hold of my arm and swung the shower head to spray up. Directly into my mouth. Coughing for air we wrestled over the weapon until I finally hit the water off.

Both of us thoroughly drenched, Tayuya's hair hung in front of her face like a veil – soaked clothes weighing down her panting form.

"Run" maybe I should. But I'm to busy laughing my ass off. "Fucking run" yeah good idea. Tiptoeing by her seething hulk I unlocked the door.

"BECAUSE IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" No sooner did I swing the door open and Tayuya tripped over her soaked pants legs did Tsunade come running around the corner.

Err... were we really that loud? Why does she look so freaked out. Her mouth gaped as she took in the bathroom and the two soaked teenage girls, why do I always get caught in situations like this? There must be some sort of homing device on me that lets everyone in a ten mile radius know when they can walk in on me doing something embarrassing.

"Sakura.. Anko was shot" I know it sounds cheesy but time really did seem to stop for me. I could hear every heart beat in my chest, pounding by painfully and slowly. I could see Tsunade trying to catch her breath – Tayuya get to her feet and look at me with open horror. Water dripped from my clothes onto the flooded floor, drip.. drip.. drip..

"Sakura!" Tsunade's nails dug into my shoulder as she shook me violently. "This is not the time to go into shock – we need to get to the hospital." Hospital why? Anko has to be fine.. she was just here this morning. She was sober – she promised..

"But she promised to make me dinner.." my face felt warm, small droplets streamed down over my cheeks as my eyes opened wide. "She promised we would talk.." salt dripped down my upper lip to splash onto my tongue. "She.."

"Sakura – we need to go to the hospital – Anko NEEDS you there!" Anko needs me? I shook my head slowly as I was dragged out of the bathroom. Colours swirled by me, my feet moving without my mind telling them to.

Looking over my shoulder Tayuya raced behind us, why does she look so scared? Everything will be fine – it has to be. There can't be a god so cruel as to take away my mother for a third time. They already took my away my father twice.

The trip to the hospital ticked by, we passed hundreds of cars that were headed to carry on with their lives. Not knowing or realizing the turmoil that was going on so close to them. Tsunade drove furiously, weaving in and out of the traffic lines. Tayuya sat in the back beside me, tentatively taking my hand and trying to be a comfort.

I didn't react to any of it, staring at the floor and trying to register what was happening. Anko is fine.

We raced through the large white front entrance way, the doors sliding closed behind us like the maw of hell. Tsunade was yelling at one of the nurses, pointing at me every few seconds. The words seemed to be repelled before they entered my ears, making everything seem like a dull pounding.

Something changed and Tsunade was no longer yelling, my head stopped pounding and we were walked to a waiting room.

Seconds ticked by, then minutes. A TV played in the upper corner, continuing on like nothing had changed. Like we weren't sitting in a hospital waiting.

Minutes ticked by and then an hour.. two hours, three. The TV continued to ramble, never ending. Tayuya sat beside me, stiff and silent. Tsunade tapped her foot leaning against the doorway, glaring down the hallway as if daring anyone to bring bad news.

Why are they so worried, everything is fine – Anko is making dinner for me tonight. We are going to talk and I am getting my mother back. Everything is getting better, I have friends now – not just the janitor. I have people who care – I have a mother who isn't a drunk. I have a girl who loves me for me, and one that is waiting for me right now. Ino is waiting.

Numb, I glanced at the clock ticking the seconds away on the wall 3:45 – we were suppose to meet at two.

"I was suppose to meet Ino" I whispered, Tayuya barely caught my words sitting next to me. My voice cracked – strained.

"Uh – I'm sure she will understand and all that" she replied, glancing at Tsunade who was oblivious to the exchange. To far away and to focused on the hallway. I looked up at Tayuya, my eyes feel swollen but that doesn't make sense – I haven't been crying. Why would I, everything is fine. Well I need to apologize to Ino but she will forgive me.

Tayuya looked right back at me, her soft brown eyes locked with my green, tears sliding over my stained skin.

"Sakura.." she moved as if she were going to hug me. Jerking back suddenly as Tsunade walked over to us.

"You can see her now Sakura." Her thin lips were strained, pressed tightly together as she stepped aside so I could see a tall man in a white coat. I rose to my feet shakily and nodded, moving to follow him. Why does he look so grim – doesn't he know I'm having dinner with my mother tonight?

The warmth of Tayuya's hand left mine as I walked further across the room, I glanced at it quizzically to see her being held back by Tsunade.

Silently the man in white and I walked down the smooth hallway floors. A door was pushed open and the man in the white coat stepped aside for me.

My eyes fixated on a sleeping form on the hospital bed in front of me. She has to be sleeping because the alternative doesn't make sense. My legs became numb as I silently screamed at them to move, I need to get closer I need to wake her up. If we don't leave soon we won't make it in time – we won't make it in time for dinner. And.. she, she promised me.

The bones in my legs seemed to disappear as I slumped to the floor. Scabs on my knees cracked and blood tarnished the perfect hospital floors.

Realization seemed to crash on me all at once, she isn't sleeping. She isn't coming home tonight. We aren't having dinner together. I'm not getting my mother back.

My body started to tremble as tears flooded and burned my swollen eyes. Suddenly I was staring at the ceiling and a eery wail was resounding through the hallways. I cried for all to see and all to hear.

I cried for the loss of my biological parents, for the loss of the childhood I should have had. I cried for the years I spent alone in the orphanage, the years of dreaming and hoping that were crushed before they could ever bloom. I cried for the loss of the girl that showed me how to live again, how to be happy. I cried for the the girl that found new guardians, new and unknown parental love that was taken away almost as soon as it was given. I cried for the years of torture to follow before her life finally started to piece back together before it was all destroyed once again.

Somewhere the sound of something hitting the floor sounded, a shout following it.

My fingers knitted into my hair, my body trembled as I bent over and my tears splashed onto the floor; mixing with blood.

The shouting continued, mixed the different tones and voices. My throat seemed to tightened and I struggled to breath. My chest constricted, my heart feeling like it was being squeezed by an invisible hand.

"Fuck you and you're policies of family only – don't you fucking get it? Besides Anko I am her only family!"

"_Why are you crying Sakura?" I tried to keep my voice strong, I hated crying. Her hair was a light purple, it was almost as odd as my bright pink. I could tell it was dyed though, her hair doesn't match her eyebrows._

"_They didn't want me, the man and lady who came to the orphanage." I could feel the corners of my eyes burning again. I had been here for so long, why doesn't anyone want me. The girl frowned and her legs swayed over the edge._

"_Well Sakura, do you have any friends? Maybe you could make your own family – you don't need a mom and dad" the way she talked made me feel better, and I forgot about my crying to think for a moment._

"_I don't have any friends" the only friend I had was adopted not long ago, I am incredibly lonely by myself. _

"_Then I'll be your friend and we can be a family! A real family!" _

"Ino..?" I whispered, slowly turning to see what was going on behind me.

Just in time to see Tayuya push past a second doctor, the first was face down on the floor.

"Sakura!" Panic seemed to line her features as her arms folded around me, dropping to the floor.

"Mamn you can't -" the second man in white reached down and grabbed her shoulder, instantly met with a death glare.

"Please" I whimpered, needing the comfort as I looked at the still form lying in front of me. He looked around uncertainly, his eyes drifting to his unconscious co-worker before he grudgingly agreed, leaving without a word.

"It's alright" Tayuya tried to soothe, rubbing the skin of my back. I fell into her, needing to be held. She sat back against the door frame, pulling me with her. She followed my gaze to Anko and started to stroke my hair.

It's not alright.

"There's a good chance she can come out of the coma." Coma? What are you talking about? Slowly I turned to look at the girl holding me in her arms, trying to make sure this wasn't another one of her jokes. "I know it seems really shitty right now – but I mean she's not dead – she will come out of the coma." She's not dead? I looked at her in shock, her words processing slowly as I tried to take in what she was saying.

"Sakura? Didn't you hear the doctor when he came to get you?" She's alive. I looked back at the still form and traced the tubes and wires hooked up to her, the machines silently recording her heartbeats.

"They had to remove three bullets, but they were able to stabilize her.. she got hit in the head though. That's why she's in a coma. She will wake up" Tayuya's fingers stopped rubbing my back as they slid around my waist to pull me in tighter. "Everything will be OK."

Everything will be OK, we will have our dinner. She promised.

Tsunade stopped by shortly later, she talked to Tayuya about getting a change of clothes for us before leaving and promising to be back soon. Tayuya stayed the whole time, sitting in the doorway with me while I silently stared at the still form in front of me, willing it to move. Doctors walked by, having collected the one that Tayuya had knocked out earlier. Giving a wide berth to Tayuya's death glares.

A nurse walked by us a few times to check Anko's vitals, jotting down a few words on a chart before leaving.

I want to move closer, to talk to Anko and hold her hand so she knows she isn't alone. That I'm waiting for her, that I need her. But I'm scared.

I don't know when but I fell asleep.

The lights were shut off around us and we were left alone in the doorway watching as Anko slept. In the black of the hospital I waited.

Sunday passed slowly, we were given a couple of chairs to sit in by Anko's bed. Still to scared to approach her I sat in the room with my back to the wall, sitting on the floor and looking up at Anko as if she were on a pedestal.

Tayuya stayed with me, leaving briefly to get food for us from the cafeteria and once to make a call to her parents. I could hear the whispers on the other side of the wall, hushed but still audible.

"No mother I am not fucking coming home! No -" silence "she's my friend and she needs me- I don't care about school – No! Whatever, fuck you to."

Tsunade stopped by for a few hours in the afternoon, bringing food and a change of clothes which were both left untouched. She mentioned something about not worrying about paying rent until Anko got better before she left for the night. Doesn't she realize I don't have the energy to care right now?

I woke up on Monday before the sun rose out of habit. Looking at the form in front of me which refused to move, the soft glow of the morning light seemed to give her body a unearthly glow. I sighed miserably and looked over at Tayuya who was sleeping with her head on my shoulder. She hasn't left me for more then a few minutes in over three days.

I looked at Anko for a moment, trying to resolve a turmoil that was going on in my mind.

"What were you doing that caused you to be shot? I don't understand" I studied my hands that were resting on my lap. "You promised everything would be better, so why would you go out and" and what? I don't know what happened. Was it a freak accident or something more? Police had shown up a few times to talk to me briefly, they still don't know what happened either.

"I just don't understand" I whispered into the silence, a tear breaking free from its cage and trailing down my cheeks. One.. then two, suddenly I was crying silently.

"Oi pinkie, are you OK?" Tayuya yawned, blinking and trying to wake up. "Y'know it's to early for you to be cryin' again" she smiled lightly, trying to cheer me up.

"Sorry" I muttered, wiping away the tears with the back of my hand.

"Eh, no need to be sorry – you know what would make you feel better?" Oh god, not more strip clubs.

"No strippers" my nose crinkled. Tayuya grinned mirthlessly.

"Nah no strippers, I was gonna say swimming. Just getting out of this place – it's fucking depressing here. Maybe if you go and be a book worm like usual you will feel better. Just sitting here isn't going to fix nothin'" Swimming?

"But what if-"

"If you're ma wakes up they will let you know, but she wouldn't want you to just sit here and cry like a baby. I mean she would want you to go to school n'shit y'know?" Turning back to look at Anko I wondered if that's honestly what she would want me to do. She needs me here how can I just leave her, what if she wakes up and no one is here. Will she think I don't care about her? Will she lose her resolve to stop drinking?

"I can't, she needs me here" Tayuya frowned "you can go if you want, she isn't your mom."

"Like hell I'm leaving, she may not be my mom but you're my buddy. But if you want to stay here we can." I nodded, tomorrow maybe I will go back. Not today though – I can't.

She didn't wake up. The next day Tayuya and I talked again. Again I told her maybe tomorrow. By Wednesday I was starting to look half dead myself. I was barely eating, barely sleeping. I felt hollow and empty, deep dark bags were formed under my eyes as I watched endlessly the still form in front of me. It never moved, not even a twitch.

Tayuya continued to get food, grumbling when I wouldn't eat as much as she thought I should but otherwise not saying anything. My cellphone rung almost continuously, I knew it was Ino without even looking.

The battery died halfway through Wednesday, stopping the ringing and dropping us back into silence. Tsunade called the school and explained the situation. Tayuya's mother continued to call until Tayuya threatened to break her phone, which would cut off all connections between the two.

That night I slept fitfully, dreams torturing my subconscious.

"_Mom?" I squinted trying to see the figure standing in the distance. Slowly I started to walk towards her cautiously. Flowing brown hair billowed down the figures back. Gasping in surprise I picked up the pace. "Mom!" I yelled again trying desperately to catch up with the fleeting figure. _

_She turned slowly and smiled at me. The smile was forced, like all her energy was gone – like it was being sucked from her. As I drew closer her skin slowly started to darken and sink into itself, leaving her as a hollow smiling skeleton that turned to dust before my eyes. As I grabbed at the wind I heard a rustle behind me._

"_Sakura what are you doing sweetheart?" I jerked around and tripped, looking down at tiny fingers. I slowly rose to my feet and realized I was a younger version of myself. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Anko walked over to me and knelt down, looking me over to check for cuts or bruises. "You need to be more careful."_

"_You're OK?" The words choked out of my throat, strained. I wiped my eyes with the back of my dirt covered hands. A splash of liquid hit the top of my head and ran down over my scalp, coursing over the front of my face. _

_Tentatively I touched the sticky substance and looked in horror at the dark red glaring back at me. I reached out for Anko and the cold sting of ice jolted through my senses. Anko fell limp beside me, a bullet hole penetrating her forehead._

"_Mom!" _

Jerking awake my heart pounded furiously, my breathing haggard. Eyes open wide with terror I scanned the room to find everything to be the same as it had been for days. Nothing has changed, Anko is still unmoving on the hospital bed. Tayuya mumbled incoherently in her sleep, shifting slightly against my shoulder.

"It was a dream" I whispered, as if hearing it out loud would help to reassure myself. I can't take much more of this, I feel like my nerve endings are raw. Every little sound making me jump. "Wake up.. please."

Pulling my knees against my chest I stared at the same unmoving figure until dawn broke.

"Why are you awake already?" Tayuay yawned hours later.

"Couldn't sleep" I muttered in reply.

"You look like shit man" gee thanks, how should I look when my mother is lying in a coma in front of me? I suppose I should be off singing and dancing right? I glared at her irritably. If she isn't going to be of any help why stay here at all? Doesn't she have a life she needs to get back to? I doubt the teachers will excuse her from class because my mother is in the hospital.

"How should I look after sitting here for almost five days?" I snapped, a bit more harshly then originally intended.

"Sakura look, I really think you should go home. Or even just go for a walk or something, I think it would really help-"

"How the hell do you know what could possibly help?" I growled, "how could you possibly know hmm? Do you know what it's like to feel like you are about to lose everything for the second time!"

Cringing Tayuya licked her lips and took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper at bay.

"I'm just trying to help"

"You're not helping! Do you think your sitting here and nagging me is helping at all!"

"You don't mean that" I glared at her, trying to fight the tears that were building. Stress ran through my body like blood through my veins. Needing an outlet, I feel like I'm about to snap – an elastic band that has been pull to taut.

I want to yell at her but my tongue feels swollen in my mouth, I want to scream and release all the tension building in my body. My arms are tensed, like they need to hit something in order to relax. My entire being feels on edge.

"Leave" the words grate as they slip between my bared teeth.

"What? You can't be fucking serious! I'm not leaving!"

"Leave – I don't need you here! I don't want you here!" Tayuya's expression shifted between worry to shock and finally to anger.

"Fine" she spat. Standing slowly, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. "But you are coming with me."

I laughed without humor, closing my eyes and resting my head back against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated with finality.

Tayuya's hand flashed as it grabbed my wrist and jerked me to my feet. Furious I flexed and twisted in her grasp, grating at her fingers and trying to break free.

"You are coming with me, it's for your own good" Tayuya growled, taking a step toward the door. My knees locked as I pulled back, refusing to budge from the spot I have been rooted to for three days.

"Let me go! I am not leaving her here alone!" The muscles in my shoulders strained as I fought against her grip, a second hand grabbing my free arm. I started to thrash, my elbow slammed into the wall behind me and a flash of white filled my vision momentarily.

A nurse ran into the room, taking in the situation quickly before dashing for the panic button on Anko's bed.

"Don't you get it you little fuck!" Tayuya yelled, my hand broke free – fingers clawing at her other hold, trying to break free of my shackles.

"Get what? That you are trying to drag me away from my mother when she needs me the most!" How can she be doing this. Has she completely lost her mind? Let me go! I am not leaving.

"That I care far to much for you to watch you waste away here!" I stopped thrashing, her words striking a key in my memories.

"_What are you doing Mom?" I asked, walking into the living room and looking at the scattered bottles lying around. "You promised you would stop drinking."_

_Anko looked up at me from where she was sitting on the couch, deep bags sunken in under her eyes. The stupor of liquor clouding her usually lively eyes._

"_What do you care?" The question caught me off guard. What do I care? I'm your daughter. Don't you remember that?_

"_What do you mean? You're my mother – I care to much about you to watch you waste away to nothing" my lips trembled, looking up at the amused smile that was greeting my reply. _

My arms were pinned to the wall as I was lost in my thoughts, my eyes drifted over Tayuyas shoulder, looking at the impassive sleeping form in front of me.

"Please" she whispered, I turned registering her voice. There was more pain there then I would think possible. The usually fiery friend is now pleading with me silently. I glanced back at Anko before nodding once in reply.

I'm sorry mom, I promise I will be back – soon. Maybe Tayuya is right, maybe I need to get away from here for a little while.

She sighed and let me go, turning to look at the nurse.

"Oi you!" The nurse squeaked in reply "you will be sure to inform Sakura if Anko makes any improvement won't you?" Nodding feverishly in reply, the frightened nurse glanced at Tayuya wondering if she was suddenly going to turn into the hulk again. She must have been informed about the first incident.

"Let's go" this time I followed her, my legs stiff as I looked one final time to my mother who refused to move. I'll be back I promise; and we will have our dinner.

**Hey all :D Thanx for all the reviews, I love to read them and here what you think. Please read and review, I'm always open to critism and ideas. **

**Sorry for the depressing chapter, needed to be done for the chapter to progress the way I want it to, I hated editing this one – didn't like rereading the hospital over and over. **

**I apologize to everyone who is following both this story and my other naruto fanfic called pink crush – it turns out that wrist injury I mentioned before is actually worse then I originally though. I tore some sort of muscle that connects to my middle and forefinger ( for the life of me I can't remember or pronounce what it is called ) Anywho it has greatly slowed down my ability to type for any period of time. **

**On a side note I originally did not intend for Tayuya to turn into what she has. She was originally suppose to be comic relief and a side char that appeared every once in a while. Unfortunately I have taken a liking to her and looking back I realize I have focused more on her then on Ino. So heres my question to you all. First do you like Tayuya? (even if u don't shes staying cause I fucking love her :P) and second how would you feel about a mini chapter that has Ino's POV during Sakura's hospital experience. So you can kinda get a handle on her. It's either that or I sort of leave her as a deviant until later and you all get to guess and try to figure it out yourselves!**

**The main problem is I kinda of feel like no one is going to have any connection to her with the little bit of time she's been in and the limited amount that has been explained about her. **

**Let me know! Send me a message or leave it in a review. Thank you all for reading and PLEASE review :D Much love, Kiravu.**


	6. Chapter 6

_If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

"Oh Choji I love this song, come dance with me!" I squealed, tripping over the clutter on my dorm floor. Fingers trailing over the volume dial and blaring the music for all to hear.

"Ino! Gai is going to skin us alive!" Choji protested.

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks, _

_I hope that you like this._

_But you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

I smiled evilly, springing to my feet and grabbing my friends hands. Pulling down an imaginary cowboy hat I bowed before flinging it aside in preference for an invisible mic. I know Choji doesn't like to get in trouble but I can't help it – when you get the urge to sing and dance you just need to go with it.

_You got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and_

_you wear them around like_

_you're cooler than me._

"Ino!" Choji screamed over the music. I ignored him, to busy belting out to the song from my new CD. Besides he should know by now that this is going to happen. It is practically a weekly occurrence, he knows how much I love my four am dances.

_ and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_It's probably cuz,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

A knock on the door was barely heard, Choji glanced between the myself and the probably furious teacher hidden behind the thin barrier. Gulping he decided to take his luck with the furious teacher, he knows what I'll do to him if he turns off my song of the week. He made that mistake once, just once.

_you got your hot crowd,_

_shoes on your feet,_

_and you wear them around, _

_like they ain't shit._

_But you don't know _

_the way that you look,_

I started to jump around, deciding the mattress would be the best spot to get the most leverage. Letting my body move however seemed right for the beat that was playing. Choji groaned and braced the door, pressing his shoulder to the wood and locking his knees. Praying he could hold the door shut long enough for the song to finish and the teacher to be pissed off enough that he would ignore Choji entirely.

_when your steps_

_make_

_that_

_much_

_noise._

_See I got you,_

_all figured out,_

_you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._

_Girl, your so vain,_

_you probably think this song is about you._

_Don't you? Don't you?_

"Ino for the last time it's against school policies to play your music that loud at 3 am!" It wasn't Gai. That would not be nearly as bad. At least he would give us some slack for enjoying our youth. Kisame is sure to beat us both within an inch of our lives. Well he would if I wasn't an expert in dealing with him, oh how I love toying with Kisame. I'm almost happier it's him and not Gai – even if Choji isn't.

_If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_But you probably won't, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

"Ino I don't want to die" Choji yelled above the music, stumbling backwards as a hand burst threw the wooden door and began to search for whatever it was that was holding the door closed. I ignored them both, eyes closed and singing my heart out to the music. Well there goes another door to Kisame over reacting, I mean seriously this song is amazing. Everyone will be to busy enjoying it to be angry with me for waking them at four am - again. It's not like anyone has ever complained about it besides him. Choji doesn't count.

_You got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and_

_you wear them around like, _

_you're cooler than me._

_Yand you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_It's probably cuz,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

"INO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Kisame bellowed, shoving his arm through the wood up to his shoulder, fishing around until he grabbed a hold of Choji's shirt. Or you could wait till after this songs over, it's only a little bit longer.

_You got your hot crowd, _

_switching your walk_

_and you don't even look when you pass by._

_But you don't know, _

_the way that you look._

_When your steps make _

_that_

_much_

_noise._

Choji grabbed a hold of the hand that was entangled in his shirt, trying to out muscle the larger male. Kisame's arm flexed and strained as he tried to pull Choji closer to him, as if somehow he was going to fit the student through the hole punched in the wooden door. Panicking, Choji looked over his shoulder and hoped desperately that the song was near it's end.

_And don't you dare act like you don't know,_

_know what's up,_

_cuz your nose is up._

_I'm approaching up._

_Like I can't give you winter in the summer_

_or summer in the winter_

_miami in december_

_trying to look bored in them doir's_

_she probably is,_

_was acting shallow 'till she found out_

_how deep that my pockets is_

_Mrs pre-madonna, this is your reminder_

_that I think you're fine, but I'm finer._

Choji made a desperate reach for a hair brush sitting on the dresser beside him, snatching the wooden weapon he started to smash it into the wrist holding his shirt. Kisame grunted as the wooden handle left small strings of pain but continued to pull. Choji neared the door and silently wondered if this song would ever end or if he really was going to be squished through that tiny hole.

_'Cause it sure seems_

_('Cause it sure seems)_

_you got no doubt_

_(that you got no doubt)_

_but we all see_

_(we all see)_

_you got your head in the clouds_

_(clouds)_

_if I could write you a song, _

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm. _

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_But you probably won't_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_You got designer shades_

_just to hide your face and_

_you wear them around like,_

_you're cooler than me._

_And you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_It's probably cuz_

_you think you're cooler than me._

As the last word was sung I went into the bathroom, and returned with a heated hair straightener. You might be wondering why my hair straightener is already heated miraculously as if for this exact thing to happen. Well to be honest this happens on a weekly occurrence. I would be stupid not to be prepared.

Blowing on the end like blowing the smoke from a gun I pushed past Choji and pressed the heated metal to Kisame's wrist. Just long enough that he would let go – not long enough to actually hurt him. I'm not that cruel.

Instantly Choji was released and sent sprawling to the floor, I flicked the lock open and sat on my bed. Crossing my legs and waiting with an amused grin tilting up the corner of my soft pink lips.

An enraged Kisame slammed the door open instantly, his wrist a light red with the hair either burnt off or curling back. Huffing he stalked over to the amused teenager and tripped over his own tongue as he searched for words to let me know just how much trouble I am in. You would think by now I would obviously already know exactly how much trouble I am in. It would be much simpler with a lot less energy wasted for him to simply get to the end of what we both know will happen, and tack on another month of detention to my sentence.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!" He bellowed, face turning a deep red which was a contrast to his usual white gray. I smiled doing my best to look innocent,

"But Kisame it's four am won't he be asleep?"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP TO!"

"It's hard to sleep while I'm being yelled at" I smiled coyly, Kisame becoming angrier and angrier. Right on cue, there's there vein pulsing out of the side of his neck. Next step is his face turning purple.

Grinding his teeth in annoyance Kisame was oblivious as Choji snuck out of the room behind him, slipping down the hallway as he mouthed 'thank you'. "But you're right, I'm exhausted I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night Kisame"

Kisame snarled and grabbed my wrist, tugging me to my feet.

"I know I'm gorgeous but teacher student relation's are strictly against school rules – I don't think taking me somewhere at this time would be appropriate." I pouted, trying my best to hide the smile that was trying to worm it's way to the surface. Kisame glared icily and released his grip, debating on what to do.

"Detention for a month." He spat, turning to stalk out the door. Oh gee what a surprise, way to be original for once.

"Does that mean my time in detention is only a month now? Or are you adding a month to my time in detention that already extends past the time it would take me to graduate?" I fingered my long blonde hair, rolling a thick strand between my forefinger and thumb. He loves the dumb blonde act, it works every time.

Kisame paused at the door way before grinning,

"Fine then I will just have to let you're guardian know that you are no where close to ready to live on your own."

I cringed as the door was slammed in my face. Guess I shouldn't of poked the already enraged shark.

"Damnit" I cursed, grabbing the pillow off my bed and chucking it at the closed door. How did he find out that I am trying to convince the orphanage to let me live alone? Isn't stuff like that confidential? Oh well Kisame has to make a report before he can tell anything to my 'guardians' which has to go through Deidara – the principle; and lucky for me he happens to find Choji's muscles 'adorable.'

So one picture and I'm off the hook. I smiled and looked at the picture on my dresser that Choji had taken the brush off of. It's a picture of Sakura and I from when she was still here well not 'here' as in the school. 'Here' as in Suna, with me. It was the last time I saw her, her to be adoptive parents had taken us out for ice cream.

It's funny how something as small as an ice cream cone can convince a pair of eight year old's that they were nice people. I hope she's happy – I haven't heard from her and I don't know where she's gone. It can't be anywhere to far away I mean they couldn't of wanted to travel that far looking for a kid right?

I wonder what it will be like to see her again.. it's been what – ten years? I wonder if she even still remembers me.

I shook my head to clear that thought away. Of course she does – there's no way she would ever forget a family member. Besides we promised to be together forever. Neither of us have real families, or had – I guess I'm the only one in that boat anymore. So we agreed to be each others families, to be the one person the other could always count on. The one person that will never betray the other.

My birthday is in two days anyways, and then they won't be able to tell me what to do. They won't be able to keep me away from her anymore. I'll be eighteen and I'll be legally an adult. I can enroll myself in whatever school I want and go anywhere I want. In two day's I'm leaving this hellhole and I will find her – and for the first time in ten years no one can stop me.

This time the police won't hunt me down under the status of run away, this time they will have to watch silently as I leave.

So now that I'm done with being vindictive the real question is how the hell am I suppose to find her? I have been trying for years to find any clues but the documents at the orphanage are 'private' or something. They didn't tell me where she was going, all I know is she isn't here anymore. I'm no good with computers, well it is kind of hard to be good with something you've been to poor to afford your entire life. I could bribe someone, but who do I know would have the skills to find something like that? I don't even know if she changed her last name. So basically where I stand is having to track down every Sakura on the planet and hoping eventually I will find the right one.

Well no one said it would be easy, besides I made a promise.

Flopping back onto my mattress I stared at the white ceiling, looking at the dents and random colour splashes from thrown pencils, markers, paint brushes, fruit, hair dye – well you get the idea. At one point Kisame was in the room above me and it would annoy him to no end.

I don't really know why I enjoy torturing him in particular, maybe it's because he gets so riled so easily. Well it could also be the fact that he still thinks I get in trouble for most of the stuff I do – what he doesn't realize is that I befriended the principle years ago.

Deidara was another kid who was at the same orphanage as Sakura and I. He was about six years our senior though. We would pull off so many pranks with his help that we normally wouldn't be able to do. Not to mention he looks so much like me we could be related, its rather creepy honestly. Someday I need to get a DNA test done on him just to be sure.

Wait – Deidara! My feet hit the floor as I flung the door open, running down the hallway of my dorm. A smile lighting up my face as I took the stairs two at a time.

How could I be so STUPID. Who better to search the school records and student files than a principle, I mean it's been right in front of me the whole time. All I need to do is bribe Deidara and bam, instant Sakura.

I'm sorry Choji but I'm going to need bribing material.

Sliding to a stop I turned down a familiar hallway, fishing in my jean pocket for a copied room key. Yeah yeah copied room keys are against the rules blah blah blah – so is everything else here. Besides, Choji didn't technically let me do it. I might of borrowed it without his knowing briefly so I could get bribing material whenever I get in trouble.

I don't know why it's Choji exactly, but on the first day of school when Deidara came to greet me he saw Choji. It was instant squealing afterwords, however after I pointed out that Choji is a student he was depressed for days. Until the first time I got in trouble and he offered me a trade. A clean record for a few glimpses at his 'stud.' Apparently Deidara being the stick figure that he is has a thing for large muscles and thick waists. Although I must admit since coming here Choji has become rather fit.

Originally I became his friend so I could get bribing material easier – sneaking around is a lot of effort for someone who everyone is watching.

You know.. in case I do something 'against school policies again.'

I inserted the key and turned the lock silently, pressing the door open and slipping inside. OK that was the easy part, now to not wake up his roommate. Choji is a heavy sleeper and short of punching him in the gut or waving food around the room he won't wake up.

First you might be wondering why I don't have a roommate – lets just say I'm better suited for a single room. Second his roommate is a light sleeper, sadly the flash of a camera wakes him up. The first time it woke him up he was close to a heart attack, apparently I scream closet pervert. When I explained what I was doing he was slightly creeped out and thus has a slight fear of the principles office.

Luckily for me his roommate tends to get bullied since he's one of the smallest kids in school, so we trade revenge for pictures. Which is a good system, since I need more pictures to get out of trouble for the fights. Therefore more revenge and so on, lets just say were running out of bullies.

I slipped my hand over his roommates mouth and nudged his shoulder. He let out a mew of a scream – per usual – and panicked before he realized who it was.

"I'm guessing this is about a little bit earlier?" He whispered as I let go of him. I smiled coyly and nodded. Sighing in return he shrugged and rolled over, "I'll get a hold of you tomorrow, you've already kept me up to much tonight to make a deal."

"Thanks Meer" I whispered, fishing the camera out of my pocket. He flicked his wrist at me, falling back to sleep quickly.

I snapped a few quick pictures and left silently, Deidara is such a creep. Sakura is worth it though, at least I've become rather good at sneaking around the school in the middle of the night. Yet another skill I've learned at school that I will use for the rest of my life. No wonder I scream closet perv.

I snuck out of the school dorms and jogged across campus, quickly making my way to Deidara's building.

My knuckles rapped against his bedroom window, quietly at first. Then annoyed when he didn't answer, louder and louder. Until finally the window was flung open, barely missing smashing into my face.

"What do you want" Deidara yawned, slumping down instantly against the window sill. He was wearing a skin tight white tank and snowman PJ pants. The remnants of a skin mask still clinging to his face.

Silently I waved the camera in front of his nose and he followed it like a blood hound on a scent. Smiling he stepped aside so I could climb in through the window. Greedily he snatched the camera from my grasp and went over to his computer, already fishing around for the USB cable.

"So what did you do this time" he asked only half interested. Probably less since all of his attention seems to be elsewhere.

"Y'know you look like a massive fruit with that mask on right?" I flopped down on the large bean bag beside his desk.

"Look at you calling the kettle black" he smirked.

"Yeah yeah, least I like someone my age"

"In three months and thirteen days he will be eighteen." Deidara replied without a thought, waiting as his computer booted up.

"You are such a creep" my nose crinkled, he better be able to find her.

"So back to my original question, what did you do this time" no beating around the bush this time huh?

"Well I pissed off Kisame again"

"To be expected, he is so easily riled. Another four am dance?"

"Yep."

"If you're going to get in trouble you could at least do something original, don't worry about it though. It's gone – never happened as far as I'm concerned." I smirked, glancing at the screen as the pictures started to load. Right on cue Deidara's eyes opened wide and he looked over at me with accusation.

"What did you really do?"

"That's all I did I swear" he glared at me, obviously not buying it.

"So double your usual payment is simply because you got shutter happy?"

"Well actually I was hoping you could do something for me." Deidara sighed and turned to face me, tearing his eyes off the screen seemed to take a great effort on his part.

"And that would be?"

"I want you to help me find Sakura, with some voodoo student tracking thing principles must have" he pursed his lips, amused. Well he doesn't seem surprised, maybe he thought of this a long time ago. If that's the case I'm now mad at him for not telling me.

"Actually I have known where she's been since I became a principle here, I assumed you would want that info at sometime. After you stopped being blonde long enough to figure out the obvious." I smirked, you're blonde to dumb ass. Didn't you just chide me on calling the kettle black?

"And you have never bothered to tell me where she is when you know how hard I've worked because?"

"Because you are my responsibility and I would be a horrible mentor if I told you where to run off to." I raised an eyebrow at that, that can't be the only reason. It's complete bull considering he just bought pictures of a sleeping student as payment for giving the schools leading vandal a clean record. "And, I wanted to make sure you were actually old enough before you go. I had planned it as your eighteenth birthday present." A squeal escaped my lips as my arms wrapped around his neck. Crushing him in my hold.

Deidara gagged and I recoiled, opps.

"There's one condition." Oh great, he better not want Choji for real, I'll never get to see Sakura. "Well two, first I want you're last day here to be.. memorable. You're pranks have always made my days better, and I want a final going away big bang. Plus if I tell people I expelled you it will have to seem very likely. Of course, none of this will ever show on your record." I smiled evilly, oh I know exactly what I'm going to do. I have been planning something anyways, this just gives me the perfect excuse.

"Second, I want to go with you. I will help enroll you in her high school and I will act as your guardian so it's all easier and we can keep in touch. Of course I will need to return here once you get situated. So you will have to promise to call and let me in on all the juicy lovey donveyness"

"I love you, you fucking rule Deidara" I grinned, my mind already planning what I would do for my big bang. Swimming around meeting Sakura again and realizing that in less than a week I would be with her again. Everything is coming together, finally.

"Yeah yeah, good job ruining you're birthday present. Make sure you act surprised."

"Oh I will, thank you so much" feeling absolutely giddy with joy I hugged him quickly one more time before jumping back out of his bedroom window.

I didn't end up sleeping that night, I spent the remainder of the time before classes planning my big bang. Putting plans together and trying to figure out the best places to put certain things.

I met up with Meer before first period, he looks even more exhausted then I do. Even if I do feel like I'm high, my fingers are twitching and a smile permanently pinning up my lips. I could barely hold still first period, glaring at the clock – trying to coerce it into skipping a few minutes, or hours.

My homeroom teacher kept glancing at me nervously, jumping at every little sound. Convinced I had another surprise for him. Poor guy, I've only done something like that about three of four times. This time it isn't about you.

The rest of the day passed quickly, I was able to repay Meer during lunch. One debt down, one to go. That night I ended up falling asleep with my face on my desk, unable to stay awake any longer. I awoke with the papers glued to my cheek with dried drool. It took an hour of scrubbing to get the blue pen ink off my skin.

I could barely contain myself throughout the day, bolting for the dorms and pushing past other students as soon as the bell rang.

The night was a frenzy of preparations, it's a miracle I wasn't caught sneaking around the school grounds all night. Often lugging things to heavy for me to carry without dragging them across the floor.

As midnight struck I was half done and I sung myself a quiet happy birthday as my fingers worked to tie the knots on a certain booby trap.

I slept in one of the back hallways, waiting until dawn with a grin still permanently on my visage.

As the first cars pulled into the parking lot, I sat behind a veil of paper by the front entrance. Every other door was locked tight, two baby pens were hidden in a nook on either side of the papered entrance way. I sat in the dark, waiting for the cue I knew would come.

I can hear the murmurs of confused students as they all read over the note on the other side of the paper. The hallway is almost completely black, I even unscrewed all the hallway lights, as well as papering all the windows.

It's almost show time, just another minute or two.

"What are you all doing out here, class is going to start soon!" A yell sounded in front of me. Excellent, right on time – there's Kisame.

"But Kisame, the sign says not to enter the school until you get here." A nervous girl replied. Kisame pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of the papered doorway, pausing the read the written note.

"Attention all students, today is Ino's birthday, because of this I, Kisame have planned a special present for my favourite student. Please do not enter the school until I arrive, anyone who fails to follow this rule will be expelled from school immediately. I hope you all enjoy it." Kisame finished reading and seemed to stutter over his own tongue, I wonder if its because of the papered doorway, or someone has claimed I'm his favourite student.

Rising from my spot on the floor, I tiptoed to my hiding spot in a veiled dark corner. I waited in silence listening to the sound of tearing paper. My fingers found the switch on the wall I needed, the two pull strings and the remote control. All is set and ready to go. My fingers flicked on the small display screen and I watched the front entrance way from my hiding spot.

Slowly students started to file into the school, looking around at the walls and lockers covered in black sheets. Just a few more minutes.

Kisame stormed forward, looking around seeming to sense my presence nearby. More students filed in, some started to laugh as they spotted the desks and chairs piled up in front of the class rooms, blocking the entrances. Kisame felt around the walls until he felt a light switch and flicked it up, growling in annoyance when he realized that the lights weren't working. I smirked from my hiding spot, zooming in on his enraged face and taking a quick snapshot for something to remember this by.

Within minutes it seemed like every student in the school were looking around the hallway, talking amongst themselves and trying to figure out what was going on. Just a few more seconds, I need Kisame to take a few more steps.

Falling right into my trap Kisame stamped his feet as he walked up to the first blocked class room, shoving students out of the way to look down the only unblocked hallway. I pulled the first string and grabbed the remote controller as the front doors slammed shut.

There were a few startled screams and Kisame shuffled around, scanning the blackness blindly.

'It's show time' I smirked, flicking the switch beside me. Three lights came on, all dimmed enough that it was still dark – but bright enough so they could somewhat see. As well each light was painted a different colour – Kisame always has hated the eccentric.

"INO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he bellowed standing right beside me and not knowing. Perfect, my fingers pressed the control sticks forward and the small electric cars bolted forward, carrying hand held cameras and releasing the gates.

A loud squeal echoed off the walls as four greased pigs broke free of the baby pens and started to herd the startled students like sheep. As the pigs pressed forward students ran and pushed forward and then down the one unblocked hallway. Kisame tried desperately to get control back in the situation before getting swept up in the stampede. I followed the herd with the remote control car, watching the entire scene play out from the camera taped to its back.

Waiting till the last possible second I pulled the second string, pulling down the air vent covers and releasing bucket fulls of crickets onto the screaming students. Hundreds of the small bugs rained down from the ceiling, legs singing as they sprang around the panicked mob. The pigs stopped their charge, unsettled by the sudden shrieking and slapping – they turned and ran back to where they had started off.

Kisame slapped at the bugs, plucking them off and squishing them all the while shouting and searching for the one student that continued to elude him.

As expected the student body went down the only hallway left to them that wasn't blocked or holding living creatures.

I darted from my cover and quickly hurtled the desks, knowing where to step to leap over the blockade with little to no difficulty. My feet thundered up the stairs to the second floor, sliding around and heading back to the other end of the school where the excitement would be directly below me. My eyes still locked to the display screen.

As the student mass reached the bottom of the stairs I kicked down the plank of wood that was sitting along its edge precariously above cups of water. Like a dominoes effect the cups were pushed over row by row as the water from the step above splashed down on them. Creating a growing wave that rushed down on the students that were eying the bottom steps.

As the water crashed down on them some began to realize that the air was beginning to smell putrid. The smell of horribly rotten eggs came down as a cloud encasing the students.

Left to only one resort they pushed into the gym as I ran back down the stairs and cleared the desks once more. Taking a back hallway meant for the janitors (1) so I could quickly cover the ground between myself and the gym.

My fingers slid over the door knob leading up the back way of the stage, the sound of coughing and gagging students resounding off the walls in the large open gym. Quickly I hit the switch for the over head projector to roll down, sliding over to the waiting computer.

The projector flickered on as the screen clicked into place.

"Well this is it" I whispered, hitting the enter key on the keyboard before stepping out in front of the projector. A wave of laughter emitted from the student body as the screen was covered in the edited image I had captured on one of my nightly escapades.

Kisame lit up the screen, curled up with a stuffed finding nemo plushy. He was smiling in his sleep, wearing a night cap and pj's, a caption in bright, bold white letters streamed across the top. 'FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD' (2)

Rage practically rolled off Kisame as he caught site of me, storming up to the stage pushing through the students in his way. I waited, smiling broadly when right on cue music started to play. Right before Kisame reached me I yelled for all to hear.

"Enjoy the dance party for me! This will be my last one!" A resounding cheer thundered throughout the gym as Kisame's hand shot out to grab hold of my arm. His grip tightening to the point where my arm began to throb from loss of blood circulation.

"You will never step foot in this academy again" he spat through clenched teeth, dragging me behind him, determined to drag me to the principle right then and there.

I smirked at the irony, I would of gone without the prodding. That's the one place I really want to be right now.

"I don't intend to" I muttered, just loud enough so he could barely catch it. The vein sticking up in his neck pulsed once before we made our way to Deidara's residence.

To Deidaras credit he managed to keep most of the fact that he found my escapade hilarious (and he was watching from another monitor) and tried his best to act like a principle. He listened with mock horror as Kisame recanted my antics to him - with some exaggeration. Once his speech was over Deidara announced he was going to expel me from the academy and that he needed some time to 'talk to me about how horrible a student I am.'

As soon as Kisame stormed off, glowing with triumph; not even angry that he had to clean up the massive mess I had made of the school. Deidara closed the door and burst into laughter.

"I do hope you have a copy of that picture of Kisame, I would love one!" I smirked in reply and fished a folded picture out of my back pocket, handing it to him. "Oh you are to good to me my lovely Ino."

"Yeah I know, did you see his face when the crickets fell?"

"I never would of thought of him to be afraid of bugs, where did you find so many anyways?" Deidara asked, slumping back into a large arm chair.

"The pet store, apparently they sell them in the hundreds to feed to snakes? Or something?" Actually those were a last minute addition. Something I came up with when I heard how much of a fuss some girls made about a spider in the locker room. Even if I hate spiders, I still wouldn't shriek THAT loud.

Silence stretched on for a few minutes before Deidara sighed and looked at me with a pout pulling down his bottom lip.

"I really am going to miss you, who is going to amuse me?"

"I'm sure you can train another delinquent" I joked, flashing him a sly smile.

"Ahh but you see, I didn't train you – you're just naturally gifted for mischief. I actually kind of feel bad for Sakura, I am sort of setting you on her aren't I?"

"You make it sound like I'm going to torture her to death." Deidara raised an eyebrow as if there was something that I missed.

"Oh!" He clapped his hands together, springing to his feet. "I nearly forgot, I have a few presents for you."

"But I thought -" my inquiry was unheard as he skipped into his kitchen. Oh well, you really can't stop him once he gets his mind set on something.

"Alright, these are for you" he practically sang, dropping three poorly wrapped gifts onto my lap. Tentatively balancing a cake on his other hand, setting it on the living room table. "Well don't look at me like that open them!"

"Alright, alright" I looked over the three parcels on my lap, one medium sized one and two small ones. Well might as well get the biggest out of the way first? My fingers slid under the paper, pulling the tape loose. Gently I started to pry open the white box that was now exposed on my lap, trying not to rip it apart.

As the lid lifted free my fingers sifted through white cloth until I felt something smooth and cold. Taking care not to break it I lifted a sculpted clay dove out of the wrapping. It sat on my hand, completely white except for painted green eyes. The exact same colour as Sakuras. It's wings were fluffed slightly, as if just after a bath or while trying to keep warm. It's tiny head and neck pulled back into its body and its feet tucked into the warm downy feathers lining its belly.

The clay had been baked and then finished, leaving it smooth and shining brilliantly.

"Oh Dei, it's gorgeous – thank you so much."

"I figured you would like it. The dove is suppose to symbolize love and peace, I figured Sakura's green eyes in it would suit you well." Tears threatened the corners of my eyes and I tried desperately to hold them back, blinking furiously. "You better open the rest before you start balling and soak them." I tried to glare at my amused friend but any threat was destroyed by the smile and happiness emanating.

Carefully I set the dove down and grabbed the second package, ripping it open and finding another small, thin rectangular box inside. Inside this box was an envelope, I've always hated envelopes there's no clean way to open them. Pushing that thought aside I slid my finger under the seal and tore it open, pulling out a package of tickets.

"They're plane tickets to Konoha, that's where Sakura lives. Originally I was just going to get bus tickets or drive, but did you know it's a fifteen hour drive? There was no way I would sit on a bus for that long. It could do permanent damage to my perfectly shaped ass." So you paid almost four hundred dollars for the sake of you're butt. I rolled my eyes, fingering the tickets.

"I can't accept these, they are way to much" I have no way to pay you back. Deidara smiled in reply, holding up a finger to silence me.

"They are non-refundable, and I plan to see Sakura with or without you. If you decide not to get on the plane that's you're choice."

"I'm paying you back" I will someday, I'll pay you back for everything you've done for me. What did I do to deserve a friend who would let me run rampant in his school for three years and look out for me when no one else was there. Once again tears were threatening to break free as I ran my fingers over the fluffed wings on the dove.

"Oh not that again, and you call me a softy – seriously open the last one and then go get yourself a kleenex. Actually hide in the bathroom so I don't have to watch you cry."

Taking a deep breath I tore open the last gift, the twin to the small box from the previous sat under the paper. I lifted the lid off and picked up a second envelope, tearing it open.

Inside was a single sheet of paper and a key.

"The key is to an apartment just off school campus, and yes it's already paid for" he held up the same finger as before, wagging it back and forth to cut off my forth coming protests. "Also non-refundable. Read the paper."

Quickly my eyes scanned over the text printed neatly on the white sheet, it had Sakura's address and school name on it. Her school ID picture beside her name.

"She's changed so much.." I whispered, touching the paper almost as if to make sure it was real. Her hair is only shoulder length now, she had it much longer last time I saw her. But then I guess she would have a different hair style then when she and I were eight. Her eyes are the same, although they seem a lot colder. It's probably just for the school pictures though.

Her face has elongated a little, losing its childish pudge. She's beautiful, I've always known she would be.

Deidara watched my reaction as my fingers traced the paper, trying to gauge if I was going to burst into tears or not.

"Alright then, gimme a hug" he opened his arms to me and I hugged him fiercely, finally breaking down to tears.

Deidara successfully enrolled me in Kakushi Ha Highschool, posing as my guardian from the orphanage. We ended up using my sir-name as his alias, probably not the best idea. Luckily for us however either the principle didn't care, didn't check or simply trusted us without reason to.

So now I sit, waiting what seemed like painfully forever in the principles office, Deidara was flirting with the principle, Or ''. Either way again he seemed either oblivious to Deidara's less then subtle tactics or he simply again doesn't care.

"Sakura Haruno, report to the head office immediately!" The speakers boomed out, thundering throughout the school. They could of done that without making her think she's going to be in trouble. I still can't believe Deidara managed to convince them to let her be the one to show me around.

My heart pounded in my ears, sweat forming on my palms. Absently I checked my hair, making sure I looked alright. Last thing I need is for my first appearance in ten years to be marred by looking like a hobo. What am I going to do? What am I going to say? Should I hug her? Shake her hand? No that would be awfully lame. What if she takes offense?

I'm not ready! I need more time to think. Oh god -

The door to the office lobby smashed open, obviously someone is in a hurry. "Yes?" A voice sounded, completely exasperated. "Thanks.." was muttered in reply to some silent unseen reply.

Clumsily I rose to my feet just as the door to the office banged open. Deidara and turned to face a rather tired looking pink headed teen. My breath hitched in my throat as I took her in, I want so desperately to reach out and touch her. To say something, anything but my tongue feels like lead in my mouth, as if my body is shocked into silence.

"Oh Sakura, so glad you could join us" the words seemed to echo through the room, I paid them no heed. My eyes were locked on the girl in front of me, I can't believe this is happening. What do I say? I need to think of something to say. Her gaze drifted over me for a moment as she replied to the principle. I clasped my mouth shut as she looked away almost as quickly as it had shifted to me.

"... this is Ino and her gaurdian Mr. Yamanaka" Sakura turned to the principle, looking thoroughly annoyed. Does she not recognize me? I don't look that different do I?

What happened to her, she has so many bruises and cuts. That's odd, from what I remember Sakura is an even better fist fighter then I am. I can't imagine there being people who could easily take her in a public school.

I'm going to kill them.

"... well then girls, that's all. You can go while Mr. Yamanaka and I finish the paper work needed." Deidara smiled broadly and flashed me a wink. So much for coming to see Sakura, all he has on his mind now is trying to get in the principles pants. He better not get me expelled before I even start.

"Let's go" Sakura muttered, her eyes suspicious at the look on my face. I followed her silently as she turned her back and left the office, I waved good bye to Deidara who wasn't even paying attention.

I worked my jaw slowly, trying to get control back over my speech, finally I worked up the courage to speak. Praying my voice doesn't crack.

"I'm Ino" I smiled, trying not to make it to obvious that her staring at my eyes was noted. There seems to be some recognition there, maybe with a little prodding?

"Sakura" she replied. I bit my tongue to stop myself from rambling on like some stupid blonde teenage girl – never mind. Stupid stereotypes, I mean there's no point in me reminding her I already know her name. Telling her in the first five minutes that I've thought her name daily for the past decade would probably be creepy on a dozen levels.

She seems so.. broken. The usual life and energy that flows off of her like waves is gone, and those bruises are still a concern. I stifled the urge to spill out my thoughts to her, to confide like we used to when something was bothering us. It just feels wrong to not be able to say whatever is on my mind around her.

Sakura's face turned sour, her eyes seemed distant as she stared forward down the hall. Maybe she's just having a bad day?

"So.. where are we going?" I asked, looking at the lockers and silently counting the numbers. Trying to keep from blushing as her bright green eyes looked at me again, trying to figure out what it was that drew her to mine.

"I'm dropping off my book bag, it's heavy" she mumbled in reply, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets and once again appearing annoyed. Like there was something obvious sitting in front of her she just couldn't figure out. I should just tell her, it would save me from having a stroke and her from trying to figure it out. I can't believe she would forget though. I mean.. I promised I would come back. How popular of a name is Ino? I can't look that different either. Sure my hair colour isn't as obvious as bright pink but still.

"Oh" urg I'm retarded. Is that really all I can say? Why don't you offer to carry something?

"Yep" and there's that same sour lemon look on her face. Maybe she does remember me but she just hates me now since I made her wait a decade.

I glanced sidelong at her once more, once more noting the bruises on her chin and cheek.

"So what's up with your face?" The words stumbled out and I instantly wished I had kept my mouth shut. Oh shit now she looks even more pissed off, fix this Ino - "I mean the bruises, and your cut lip – get into a fight or something?"

"Oh" Sakura replied quietly, her fingers gently brushing over her cheek. "I had forgotten" I wonder why the cut on her lip and her chin doesn't seem to be a concern. It's almost like the only mark on her cheek matters. "I fell asleep at my desk last night and fell off the chair when my alarm went off this morning. Ended up hitting my chin on the desk on my way to the floor." She flashed a weak grin, as if to deter any more questions. That still doesn't explain the mark on her cheek though.

"Then what happened to your cheek?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me. Instantly the grin vanished and was replaced by an icy glare. Her lips pursed and she directed her gaze back at the hall, silently arguing with herself.

So it's taken all of five minutes for me to thoroughly piss her off, perfect. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut about things that aren't my business. I should just apologize.

"There was something hard on the ground and I fell on it" she muttered finally, still looking pointedly away from me. That is the worst excuse I've ever heard.

"Oh" but what can I say? I don't want to make her even more upset with me. I should just butt out. If she wants to tell me later she can, for now I need to lay off. I need to ignore the itch that wants me to just explain everything right here and now. Tell her how hard I've worked, how sorry I am – how desperately I've missed her.

Who's that?

Slowly a fierce looking sandy blonde strutted up to Sakura before slamming her hand down on the locker in front of her. Sakura doesn't look to happy to see her.

"Hello Temari" Sakura entire body seemed to sigh. I wonder if I should do anything, it really isn't my place to interfere.

"Hello forehead," she did NOT just – I could feel my blood start to boil – how dare she use that name. Sakura HATES that, there's no way she will take that lying down. "I missed you yesterday. Apparently someone else got you into a locker before I could. I was SO disappointed." I swear if she doesn't deck this chick I'm going to.

Sakura shrugged Temari off and moved to step past her before she was trapped between the sandy blondes two outstretched arms planted on the lockers on either side.

"Was there something else?" Sakura asked surprisingly calm, guess this Temari is the school bitch.

"Oh comon Haruno," she purred, my skin crawled. "Whatever happened to the girl I used to have so much fun with?" Excuse me? That's it – fun over. Sakura hasn't done anything – I probably shouldn't get in the way but I am not just going to sit here and watch this.

Making sure it was loud enough to get her attention I clear my throat. Temari instantly changed her attention to me.

"What" she snarled.

"Well you see, Sakura is suppose to be showing me around school." She reminds me a lot of Kisame, the innocent act is sure to piss her off. I smiled as sweetly as I could before allowing some viciousness into the expression. "You're in the way."

"Excuse me?" Temari stammered in reply.

"You're excused" I replied, my fingers sliding over her forearm before I pried her off of Sakura and pushed past her. Silently reveling in the absolute shock and outrage pasted on Temari's face as I dragged Sakura after me. I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries but she was asking for that and so much more. I think I did well to only do that much.

"You know, I don't need anyone to protect me" Sakura grumbled after a few moments. Seeming to slip back into her depressive state. Determined not to let me in or allow any form of a connection to form. It's like she's bent on hating me already. I frowned at the thought but shook it off before trying a different approach.

"So since you are suppose to be showing me around, where now?" I asked. Sakura sighed beside me, and roughly shook her hand loose from mine. I don't even remember taking hers, I wonder when that happened. I blushed and looked away, damnit stupid Ino – STUPID. We wandered to her locker as I silently berated myself for being so thoughtless.

Suddenly the sound of Sakura's rumbling stomach caught my attention, snapping out of my self abusing thoughts. Well I guess I did interrupt her lunch. Holy shit will you look at her locker, what the hell does she do? Organize this thing? Its alphabetically ordered with colour codes. Talk about being an obsessive neat freak, and I thought her old habits at the orphanage were bad.

"I didn't get a chance to eat lunch" she muttered, snatching a paper bag from the second shelf in her locker, avoiding my looks I was giving her locker. Slamming the door she slid down the down to sit with her back against the cold metal. Sighing heavily as her teeth crunched into an apple.

Nervously I started to twirl my hair around my forefinger and comb the small knots loose. I need to try and get on her good side, it's like everything I say or do is only annoying her more.

"So... what was up with that.." oh crap, I know this. What was that bitches name.

"Temari" Sakura answered between bites.

"Right," I could feel a blush reddening my cheeks. Luckily for me I have a fairly dark tan from living in Suna so it's not really visible. "What's up with that Temari chick. She seemed to really HATE YOU." I regretted the question as soon as I said it. Bringing up a sore subject is not a way to make her like you. Idiot.

Sakura shrugged, not really seeming to think much of it. Thankfully.

"We used to be friends, we aren't anymore" I cringed at her reply. Somehow that sounds a bit to similar at the moment for my liking.

"She doesn't actually stuff you in lockers does she?" I tried to show concern but I imagine I look ridiculous. I can't keep my thoughts straight – it's just all overwhelming. By the look on her face I think I just pissed her off more.

"On a regular basis" Sakura replied evenly. As if it was something so obvious that it was a stupid thing for me to be asking. I couldn't help it – I started to laugh. I can't believe that my Sakura would honestly get trashed by that.. that I don't even know what to call her. I mean come ON, the Sakura I remember should be able to make Temari her bitch. Not the other way around. What kind of alter ego and I dealing with? Some depressive, anti social, pansy Sakura? It's like the exact opposite of who I remember.

"Oh comon, HER? You could take her"

"Probably"

"Then why do you let" yes let, I still won't believe that it's involuntary "her do that to you? Or are you just a pansy?"

"I am not a pansy" Sakura snapped. Good, I've pushed a button – that's more like the girl I remember. Show me the fight.

"Well then why?" I prodded. Sakura seemed to deflate with the question. Lowering the apple in her hands to stare sadly at the floor. She sighed heavily again before finally answering.

"Because university's don't hand out scholarships to students with records of fighting." This is about a scholarship? But.. from what I remember Iruka and Anko both had high paying jobs. Why would Sakura be this worried about a scholarship? Did they lose their jobs or did something worse happen? Is that why she is so reclusive?

"Well then I'll fight for you" I concluded. I mean its the obvious solution – when a family member is in trouble you do anything you can to help them. If Sakura can't raise her fists here then I will. It's not like I need to worry about money for scholarships.

Sakura choked mid bite and started to pound her fist against her chest.

"What?" Why does she seemed so surprised, its the obvious solution. I mean I did just disarm Temari's claws without even throwing a punch.

"Well I don't need any scholarships or anything, and besides I've decided I like you" well, technically I decided I liked you about thirteen years ago, or was it fourteen?

"You WHAT?" Sakura screamed. I blinked, well that was an unexpected response, it's like I just told her I'm going to have her child. Is it really that much of a shock for someone to like you?

"Oh comon, don't you know what a 'friend' is Sakura?" Sakura recoiled instantly again. Does she still not even have a clue who I am? "Earth to Sakura?"

"Well I'm kind of friends with the Janitor" she muttered, a blush creeping up her neck and flushing her cheeks. Wow, she looks.. adorable. Oh wait crap, I'm staring.

I shook my head trying to focus.

"The janitor...?" Is that some type of slang I'm not familiar with? I don't think so. "You're kidding"

Sakura shook her head and the blush deepened. She squirmed beside me looking absolutely adorable. This isn't helping my focus, please stop being so god damn cute.

"Well then consider me you first friend that's uh.. your age." First and apparently still only. Oh Sakura what happened to you over the past ten years. I never should of left you. Sakura silently bit into her apple again, still lost in her thoughts.

I watched a thin trail of juice from the apple start to slide down from the corner of her mouth. Without thinking I wiped her chin clean with my thumb, licking my digit clean without a second thought.

Sakura became rigid as she gaped at me. What? That's not weird is it?

"What?" I asked, the word was distorted with my finger still in my mouth. Did I do something wrong again?

"Nothing" she stuttered, turning away from me once more and continuing to eat her lunch. Although albeit a lot more carefully now. I wonder if I did do something really inappropriate.

"How long have you been in Konoha Sakura?"

"I moved here when I was seven with my adoptive parents" so she moved here directly from Suna.

"From where?" I asked, I already know but I might as well pretend I don't.

"A small town named Suna" she replied slowly, suspicious of me. I smirked back, fine let her be suspicious, maybe she will catch on or figure it out.

"Whats that red bag have in it?" I asked, looking once again in wonder at the contents in her locker as she stuffed her lunch bag away.

"My swimsuit and a towel, shampoo.. stuff like that"

"This place has a pool?" Holy hell it's not even that big. I mean isn't a public school a bit fancy to have a swimming pool in it! I've never even seen one. I mean I imagine there are some in Suna but it's kinda a poor city. That and it's also practically a desert, water is rare enough as is. You don't waste it in a massive pool.

"Yes, a rather big one at that" Sakura replied, her eyes wide at my sudden excitement.

"You have to show me that!" I squealed, snatching the red bag and her hand – I've got to stop doing that – and dragging her after me down the hallway. Oh crap, now what – I don't know where to go, I really should of thought this through. Sakura shouted at my back before I came to a sudden halt.

"Urg" she groaned, slamming into my back. Opps. "It's this way" she muttered, once again back in her foul mood. Well I was making some progress, oh well I can fix it later.

Sakura paused at a massive red door, running her finger over a piece of paper tacked up on the outside before sighing and pushing it open. Stepping aside as I took in my surroundings. Oh. My. God.

The floors are smooth white tile, the walls and ceiling are also white, perfectly highlighting the shimmering pool taking up the majority of the room.

"So this is the pool..." she told me, bored. "Uh Ino"

"There's no lakes in Suna, its really dry. There was never a pool at any of the orphanages – I've never seen a pool that wasn't in a movie or on a television." The words seemed to just come out by themselves. I couldn't stop it. I barely noticed when Sakura stopped and stared at me eyes wide, small connections seeming to be created as she took in what I said.

"Wait you're from Suna? The orphanages? Ino you're.." I walked over to the water and reached down to dip my fingers into the liquid. Pretending not to catch what she was saying, as if it didn't matter.

"Ino be careful." Careful why? I turned slightly to look at her when my feet slipped on the smooth tiles and I fell into the pool. The cold water overtook my entire being, crashing against my senses.

My clothes became soaked instantly, pulling me down under the water. In a panic I started to claw at the fading surface which seemed to disappear rapidly. Kicking furiously my shoes felt like wet cement, making it hard to move and pulling me down deeper.

Guess I should have been more careful. Sakura always was the cautious one that didn't make stupid mistakes like this. My lungs burned as my last bit of oxygen left my lips, bubbling to the surface before I saw a swirl of colours above me.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, suddenly I was being pulled up. My legs stopped moving as we pushed up through the water. Air filled my lungs as we broke the surface, the air suddenly freezing against my skin. Terrified of the blue liquid surrounding me I threw my arms around my saviors neck, holding on tightly. Please don't let me go.

"Ino, your feet should be able to touch the bottom now you can let go" Sakura choked, her chest heaving for air. I buried my face into her neck, clutching her closer trying to fight back tears. My body shook badly, I wasn't able to control it. All I want to do is hold her close.

"Ino, let go" Sakura tried again, her hands moving to press between us. I let go of her quickly, desperate to make sure she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes when she splashed back into the water. Er, I didn't push her did I? Great, well if she didn't hate me before she will now – she just jumped into this death trap to save my life and I – oh my god her shirt is see through.

Look away, look away. No not stare more you idiot. Look somewhere else anywhere else – shit.

"Ino what are you looking at?" Sakura asked, confused as she wiped the hair out of her eyes while breaking the surface once more. Her gaze followed mine to the tall older male standing by the door, a dark blue jumpsuit with a name tag covering his figure in a very unflattering way.

"Kakashi you pervert!" She shrieked, did I miss something? What did he do?

"I heard a splash and a scream, I simply came to see that everything was OK. I didn't realize you were entertaining a girl in here Ms. Haruno. Shouldn't you be in class?" Entertaining a girl? What does he think we were doing? He smirked, his eyes closing with an amused grin. White-blue hair hanging down shaggy over one side of his face.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She retorted instantly. So.. she has some fight with this one, or did he just really piss her off? Is he the janitor – oh maybe I should try to make a good impression on her friends, er.. friend. "Get out you pervert!"

Kakashi chuckled and pulled out a book from his back pocket, waving a good bye as he left the pool area.

Sakura seemed to huff a bit before finally glancing at me, snapping her gaze away. Blushing she muttered "we need to get out of the pool." Well isn't that interesting. Sakura pulled herself out of the pool and extended her hand to help me, still refusing to look at me. Well if she's not going to look at me then I guess she won't notice my stares. I wonder if she realizes how amazing her legs are, they are incredibly toned. I wonder how much she works out. Silently she handed a towel to me.

"Thanks" I replied, starting to dry off my hair when I realized Sakura had her shirt lifted all the way up, trying to wring the water out of it. Er.. well she isn't shy, this isn't helping me any though.

I can almost see her – crap she is looking at me. I lowered the towel to cover my face momentarily.

"I was right" Sakura grinned.

"About what?" Did I see a smile?

"You can't swim" I don't remember ever claiming I could. How did she know I couldn't swim? Sakura seemed to gape for a moment, before quickly turning away. How cute – shes so bashful.. and obvious. Well she never was good at being subtle, and her thinking I'm hot is to my advantage. She's practically drooling.

"What do you mean?" I asked in my most innocent voice. Practicing on Kisame for so many years might actually come in handy.

"Er" she flushed deeper, god she is so cute. Just admit you think I'm hot and I'll let you do anything you want to me. I wonder what she would do if I said that. "Right before you fell in I was thinking to myself that you probably can't swim. Since you said you've never seen a pool.. and Suna doesn't have any lakes or anything." Oh.. so that's how she figured it out. Leave it to Sakura to use logic, I was really hoping she was somewhat remembering to.

"Oh right" I smiled, making it obvious I could see where her eyes were. She glared in return and looked away.

Sakura sat down and waited as I continued to dry off, making sure to be as slow as possible just to try and catch a few more glances. What? A girl does like her ego stroked, among other things. Oh great, now my mind is in the gutter. Not that it doesn't have a permanent residence card.

Beside me Sakura grabbed her hair and began scratching furiously at her scalp, surprised I asked

"You going mental on me?"

"Have we met before?" She blurted. My breath hitched, so she does remember. Or at least some nagging thought in her head does. Sakura looked over at me again and was instantly red again, her eyes roamed up my legs and across my stomach to my chest, swallowing slowly before looking away.

"You really don't remember me do you? Saku I'm hurt" maybe she will remember her old nickname I called her by. I pouted to try and exploit my hold over her, making my bottom lip prominent.

"Saku? No one calls me that" a slight flicker of recognition seemed to spark behind her eyes, but it was shrouded with confusion.

"I do, well I did – a long time ago now." Frustration building, I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to see if I was getting through to her at all. "You REALLY don't remember?"

"No for fuck sakes, I don't remember you! Should I?" Frustration and irritation darkened Sakura's features. At least she kept her short temper, I was beginning to think she was completely different.

"Probably, you did promise to marry me" now she has to remember that. It was the foundation of our friendship that we would become a family. Back then we promised to marry each other because it was the only way we knew how to become a family. You had to have a mommy and a daddy. So to our innocent minds it was the obvious solution. Even if now it seems absurd.

"Wait, WHAT?" Sakura's eyes seemed ready to pop out of her skull. Oh god she took me seriously, she really doesn't remember.

The bell rang suddenly resounding off the walls, leaving my water logged ears ringing. Geez that hurts.

"Shit we need to go" Sakura cursed, jumping to her feet and looking at the door nervously.

"Huh?" Why? Is it against the rules to swim? Then why have a pool, and I wasn't done talking yet! She was just starting to remember to.

"Let's go Ino" Sakura snapped, grabbing her bag from the floor and taking my hand. "There's a class coming in" Oh! So she doesn't want to get caught by a bunch of boys while we're soaking wet. Or maybe she's worried about me and is possibly jealous? Alright lets not get to carried away but a girl can hope right?

Click... "I know you just want to see me in my speedo Kiba"

"Urg gross, not a chance in hell Naruto"

"Shut up you're both annoying"

"Aww comon Sasuke, don't be like that...WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"Alright! I didn't know there was a wet t-shirt contest going on today!"

"What are you boys talking about?" I watched with amusement at the reactions on the three teenage boys faces as they looked like they had walked in on Christmas. Behind them a raggedy looking teacher pushed past them to see what was going on. Sakura seemed ready to faint, all the colour from her face drained.

Did the teacher just pass out? Oh he did, I wonder if that happens a lot. Those boys still need to be dealt with though, I really don't like the way they are looking at my Saku.

Without warning I wrapped my arms around Sakura's neck, pressing up against her back. I could feel her stiffen instantly, heat rushing to her skin. My breath hitched as I slowly ran my tongue over the back of her ear, relishing in the shiver I was rewarded with. So she is enjoying this, good. She always did like to mess with people as much as I do.

I wonder if she is as amused at the looks were getting, I'm pretty sure two of them have hard-on's. Although the third looks more bored then anything. He must be gay, I'll have to remember that for future reference.

Suddenly Sakura shoved me off roughly, running past the three startled boys and slamming the door behind her. Wait.. I mean, I didn't think. Is she mad? I thought...

I stared dumbly at the door, wondering how much the girl I thought I knew better then myself has changed.

_-Tayuya-_

I yawned and pulled a strand of hair out of my mouth, glaring at the strand and silently threatening it with doom should it even enter my mouth again. Blinking I looked up at the sleeping pinkette whose shoulder I have been using as a pillow for the past fucking forever. I would kill for an actual pillow right now, but unfortunately all doctors here are fucking pussy's and run as soon as I look at them. So asking for a pillow or expecting them to have some form of common sense is clearly out of the question.

I mean would it really be that much of a fucking problem to throw your patients daughter and cling to a pillow? Fuck, now I'm mad.

Sakura looks content though, I'm sure as soon as she wakes up the water works will start again. Well that's not true, I kinda wish she would fucking cry. Or do SOMETHING, instead of acting like a zombie who doesn't even have an interest in eating brains. Yeah she's that lost.

I don't know what to do, I hate seeing her hurt – it feels like I'm fucking useless. Story of my life blah blah blah cry me a river poor me. Whatever, I still need to get her to cheer up. Sitting here like this is not going to help anything, I know from experience.

Her ma will wake up when she wakes up, but sitting here slowly withering away into puddy isn't going to fucking help anything. What do I do? She doesn't want to leave, she doesn't want to eat. I have to practically spoon feed the stupid bitch.

I hate to admit it but I may not know her well enough to do anything. So what do I do? Hand her over to Tsunade? I doubt she will know what to do either.. but the only other person who knows her is Ino.

Is that really a good idea though? Ino will probably just try and fucking rape her while she's barely conscious.

I scowled, wrinkling up my nose. Careful not to wake Sakura I worked her cell phone out of her side pocket, glancing at her repeatably for any sign of her waking up. Success! I am so fucking lucky she sleeps like a brick, but as soon as it hits five am she is up instantly. I fucking HATE that, why did I have to fall for the one chick in the entire fucking school who doesn't sleep like a normal teen.

Whatever, she needs Ino right now. I can't do anything for her.

Silently I attempted to tip toe out of the room, cringing as my footfalls sounded like an elephant stamping around the silent building.

I slid the door shut and scanned through Sakura's contacts, the suddenly bright light burning my eyes.

"Fucking stupid, urg I'm gonna break this fucking phone. Where the hell is the light off switch. Oh great now I can't see." I flicked the light back on irritably. "Fuck! Now it stings more, urg you're worse then her alarm. Why do all her fucking toys want to kill me."

There it is, Ino's cell phone. Glancing up and down the hall and taking a deep breath I pressed dial. Determined to try and be civil. It doesn't matter how much I hate her, this is about Sakura not me.

It rang once, twice.. five times.. FUCKING PICK UP, I'M HANDING YOU SAKURA ON A SILVER PLATTER.

"Sakura? Where are you!" Ino yawned into my ear, a loud crash sounded followed by a yelp. "Ow, Sakura – are you there? Saku?" Stupid blonde, I rolled my eyes debating on just hanging up. But then Ino would ask Sakura about it.. and then she would know I called. Grimacing I replied to the frantic blonde.

"It's me, not Sakura"

"Tayuya? Why are you on Saku's phone – what happened? What did you do now! I swear if you made her do something stupid again I'll -" Ino snarled into my ear, the malice in her voice was easily recognizable and once again I debated on hanging up. What does it matter, she is such a bitch. How could she possibly make Saku feel better – I mean why were these two even friends to begin with? Sakura spends more time with me, she seems happier. So why is it HER. Why does Sakura look at her like that? Why is she so worried about what Ino thinks, why does the very thought of Ino being pissed make her cry.

I fucking hate her.

"Tayuya!"

"Fuck off, if you don't shut the fuck up I'll hang the fuck up got it?" I snapped in return. Smirking when the other end was silent, I can feel the rage emanating from her. "Look Sakura is in the hospital-"

"WHAT,"

"What did I fucking say?" Ino growled but otherwise kept quiet. "Good girl. Now listen because I'm only saying this fucking once, got it!" Ino was silent on the other end, good she catches on somewhat quickly. I really wanted her to reply and give me a reason to hang up to.

"Anko was – er -" how much should I tell her, fuck it Sakura will just have to deal with it. "Anko was shot, she's alive though – she's in a coma. Sakura doesn't want to leave the hospital, she's worried about Anko waking up and her not being there or something. She's a fucking mess Ino, I'm getting her out of here tomorrow, whether she wants to leave or not." Ino made a sound of protest, but cut herself off before she said anything. She doesn't agree with my methods, oh well I don't fucking care. I'm going to do what I think is best, not what blondie thinks is best.

I ground my teeth together, hating the next words that would come out of my mouth but knowing they needed to be said.

"Look she," I swallowed painfully, closing my eyes and silently reminding myself why this is necessary. "She needs you, I can't do anything more for her. Just.. fuck, look – I'll get her to you but I need you to cheer her up. Alright? Don't fuck up!"

My thumb mashed the hang up button, glaring angrily at the phone and swatting the tear away from my cheeks. This shouldn't be this hard, it's what needs to be done.

"You stupid little fuck."

**So.. what happened to my idea about a short mini chapter from Ino's POV? I'll tell you what happened, I don't know D: This just sorta happened, the idea to add a short Tayuya POV from present time just sorta appeared. I hope you all like it :) Hopefully this will give some insight to Ino's actions / personality. Not sure how I feel about this chapter to be honest, feels.. I don't know just off. Not my favourite but hey they can't all be. **

**Thank you so much for all the comments. PS I'm a review whore so.. the more reviews and feedback the more I will update. **

**Sorry this one was so long in coming, working in a superstore during thanksgiving week = war zone world war three. I was debating on just bringing a full suit of armor to work to hide in a few days. Sadly I missed both of my thanksgiving dinners because of working eight hours on both days. **

**That's alright though, I was brought home some turkey left overs which I made soup out of, yum.. soup. To any other Canadians out there, happy thanksgiving!**

**Alright – end blurb. REVIEW -twiddles voodoo fingers-**

**1 -Anyone else ever had one of those in their high school? We had a few, back thin hallways that were just wide enough for two of the carts to pass through. Usually the doors at both ends were locked though. **

**2- Finding Nemo, quote from the sharks :P I thought it was appropriate**


	7. Chapter 7

I followed Tayuya listlessly, to tired to put up much of a fight or move any faster then I already was. Maybe Tayuya is right, maybe I do need to get out of here. We don't know how long Anko is going to be unconscious.. and my sitting there isn't going to do much.

But still.. I can't help but feel guilty that I'm able to walk out of there and she's not. This is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten drunk she never would of gone out. She wouldn't be lying there right now. It's my fault.

Just like Iruka was my fault, if he hadn't been flying out for my graduation he never would have been in that plane crash. Anko and Iruka would still be happy, together and.. alive. I've completely ruined them. Leaving the orphanage was the worst decision of my life. I could have had a family with Ino as we had planned if I was just willing to be patient.

But no, I wanted a mother and a father. Look what that's gotten me and everyone else. All I've done is hurt Anko, Iruka and Ino. She probably never wants to speak to me again after what I did to her, I hurt her and then stood her up. If that wasn't bad enough I ignored her calls.

Tayuya glanced sidelong at me, I know she's worried but what can I do. I guess I should try to act somewhat alive.

"Where are we going?" I asked, voice cracking. My lips are chapped, threatening to crack open if I don't get some moisture on them soon.

"Well, uh" she has no idea, I smirked ignoring the pain emanating from my lips. Typical Tayuya, get all worked up and gungho about getting out of here while having nowhere to go. "You could go for a swim, we still have an hour or so before school even opens thanks to your fucked up sleep schedule." School? I don't know if I have the energy for school, but I've already missed so much school work. I can't afford to let my grades to drop.

"But you're probably to tired for school," she continued. For some reason she looks really nervous, I wonder what has her so worked up. I didn't think she was able to be nervous. "So.. I guess, we could swing by Ino's. I'm sure she's worried about you." Tayuya's grip tightened around my hand momentarily, a sour look darkening her appearance. If she doesn't like that idea then why suggest it in the first place? I don't even know if they get along or not, I haven't really noticed them even talking.. well actually ever.

"She's probably mad at me" I sulked, Tayuya sighed heavily.

"Look, she isn't fucking mad at you"

"How do you know?" How could she possibly know, suddenly physic or something?

"Oi, I just do alright! Now let's go, we're going to Ino's. Well you are, I'm leaving once I drop you off"

"What if I don't want to go to Ino's" I protested. All I want right now is to sit somewhere quiet and alone.

"That's too bad pinkie, cause you don't have a choice. I'm going to fucking drag you there kicking and screaming if I have to" Tayuya smirked evilly, flashing a grin to show she would probably enjoy it as well.

"So what, you're sick of me then? Going to dump me on the baby sitter?" Tayuya cackled.

"Oh darn you've figured it out. No offense babe but mommy needs to get laid" I laughed lightly at her reply. I wonder just how much experience Tayuya actually has, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. She would probably have a field day with that piece of info.

"Well I'm so sorry to be holding you back, I'll be sure to get out of you're way" I replied playing along. Tayuya opened her mouth to reply but stopped, biting down on her tongue with more force than intended.

"FUCKING SHIT" she screamed, waving her hands to waft air onto her sore tongue, hopping up and down. She's going to bite her tongue again if she keeps that up.

"That isn't going to help anything" I tried to convince her, watching her hop around and trying to keep my eyes off her chest.

"Twhen wut du ew sughest?" was that even English?

"What? Oh this is stupid, hold still" I grabbed her arms to hold her down and she watched me. Now what do I do? I can't really rub her tongue or kiss it better. That would be.. inappropriate.

Tayuya watched me, her pink tongue still poking out from between her lips. Soft eyes searched my face questioningly. For some reason she's a lot cuter then I remember. A curious gleam in her eyes, almost seeming innocent. Why am I this close? What was I going to do?

"Hey guys, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I jumped, surprised. Turning to look for who spoke. Tayuya blushed and looked away, suddenly in a very bad mood. What exactly were we doing? I can't think straight, I must be sleep deprived to the point of delusions or something. For a moment it looked like.. no that's ridiculous.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Tayuya spat, lips pursed and glaring icily at the taller blonde. Geez, was I blind to miss that these two hate each other this much? Ino looks extremely pissed. With the way they are looking at each other I might be heading straight back to the hospital.

"I was out for a walk. Couldn't sleep" Ino replied, Tayuya's eyes narrowed instantly – accusation there "what exactly were you doing to Sakura."

"I bit my tongue, she offered to kiss it better" Tayuya smirked, "I accepted her offer." Erm, I offered no such thing. Ino turned a deep red, looking ready to start throwing punches, brilliant.

"Could you two not fight please" I squeaked, embarrassed that my voice would crack. Tayuya huffed and crossed her arms.

"Of course, I'm sorry Saku, you look terrible – would you like some hot tea or something? My apartment is just around the corner." Wait really? Did we really walk that far? I looked around for the first time realizing where we were. Holy crap, I must have been really out of it.

"Yeah sure.. thanks, Tay-"

"Not interested, enjoy you're tea" she growled in reply, jamming her fists roughly into her pockets turning to storm off. "Just feel better k?" What happened? Didn't she just spend the past almost week with me, determined to make sure I was OK? Now she's leaving, just like that?

"Wait Tayuya" I called, Ino stiffened beside me. Tayuya paused and looked back. Er, now what do I say. "Um.. thank you – you know for everything. I-" I don't know what I would of done without you.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Don't turn into a fucking sap pinkie. I'll be back later, just really want to sleep on a pillow instead of your boney ass shoulder." She flashed her trademark smirk and waved turning to walk off. Well at least she doesn't look as angry anymore.

Anger seemed to seep out of Ino though, as she glared daggers at Tayuya's retreating back. Maybe she's still mad at me, maybe none of this was about disliking Tayuya. She's just mad Tayuya would ditch me with her. I just want to be back with Anko, where I should be.

My mood instantly became depressive again, watching Tayuya with a longing to go with her back to the hospital. Why did she bring me here, I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with Ino.

I can see Ino's eyes studying my expression curiously, I wonder what she is thinking. It probably looks like I'm pining over Tayuya. That's ridiculous, were just friends – she just thinks of me as her friend; and that's all I think of her as, a friend.

Still though, I wish she would come back. Ino just doesn't understand anything that's going on and I... today isn't a good day to be keeping secrets. So what should I do?

"Hey Saku" Ino smiled, trying to draw my attention out of my thoughts. I can't even see Tayuya anymore. I looked at at her, waiting for her to continue. Yes? "How about that tea."

"Can I get you anything else?" Ino asked, setting down a steaming cup – well it looks more like a bowl – of tea in front of me. My back is leaning against the couch in front of the coffee table, curled up in a blanket. The room is dimly lit, the rising morning sun the only light source as it streams in the balcony window. _You could explain to me why I'm here for starters I guess._ I thought bitterly. _You could also explain why, all of a sudden Tayuya was in a hurry to leave me with you. _

I sighed and took a sip of my tea, shaking my head 'no' and looking out the window. Ino frowned and looked around restlessly, trying to think of something to say. Probably wondering how to start a conversation with a mute.

I know I'm probably not being fair to her, she has done nothing worthy of this treatment. Especially when she's sitting here making me tea and letting me in her home.

I don't want to be here though, I don't want to be with her right now. It isn't her fault she just doesn't understand anything. At least if I was with Tayuya I wouldn't have to try to be someone I'm not, or live up to expectations. Here, I have to try and remind Ino I'm a different person than that delusion of me she has in her head.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" She prodded, sitting down on the floor beside me. No, if I wanted to talk to you would be already. Is the fact that I am currently a mute not a complete give away on whether or not I want to talk.

Again I shook my head 'no.'

Ino watched me for a moment as I took another sip of my tea, obviously debating on whether or not to say something. She doesn't hide what she's thinking all that well. It could have to do with how well I used to know her. If I admit that to myself though I also have to admit her claim of knowing me is at least partially valid.

Maybe there's more to knowing someone than simply knowing what is going on in their life at the current point in time. Maybe most of it is knowing them for who they are, not what they are doing. Their mannerisms and habits, facial ques, likes, dislikes – how they act under stress. If you can count on them to never let you down.

If I look at it that way maybe I really have been to hard on her. Maybe she does know me and that's why Tayuya thought to call her. Not because she's sick of me but because she thinks Ino can help.

"I know about Anko" she whispered finally, taking up a strand of her long blonde hair and twirling it between her fingers. It must be a new nervous habit she has picked up. Her hair was to short when we were younger to do that, she used to intertwine her fingers and stare at them when she was nervous. She told me once she would focus on seeing the parts of her hand that was hidden, and it would distract her enough to calm her down.

I gaped at her, she knows about Anko? But how – and what does she know? Is she referring to the shooting or – I bit my lip – or what she USED to do. Anko doesn't anymore, I have to believe she will wake up and things will be different.

"Tayuya called me, she's worried about you. That's why she brought you here" So I was right. Besides that how did she even have you're cell phone number. I'm not sure I even have that, unless Ino stole my phone and programmed it in, and then Tayuya stole it to call Ino. No, that would be ridiculous.

"She thought maybe I could help, since we've been friends since childhood" since childhood? How about just during childhood.

I cringed, well that was a little vindictive. "Please Saku, I want to help you. But I can't if you won't talk to me." I set down my cup and looked over, surprised and captured by the depth of the longing shining in her blue eyes. She really means it.

"Please" she whispered, "don't continue to push me away."

"Alright" I replied, delayed. "What did Tayuya tell you" might as well figure out what she already knows if we're going to go through with this.

"Just that Anko was shot, and is in a coma" it hurts a lot more than I would of thought hearing that out loud. "And that you could really use a friend."

I sighed, this is going to take a while.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Ino watched me expectantly, silently. "When Anko and Iruka adopted me, we moved here, to Konoha. I was overwhelmed at first, did you know they had a dog?" Ino smiled, she must remember I always wanted a pet. It was one of the things that I longed for the most at the orphanage. She even stole a puppy from a pet store once and gave it to me.

We had named is baby, saying a family wouldn't be complete without a baby and he was ours. I remember sneaking food out of the kitchen in my pockets to feed Baby. That was a real mess. Ino had suggested gluing zip locks to the inside of our pockets so it would be easier to clean.

The puppy was taken away after a week of keeping it in secret, I remember crying for weeks after wards.

"They had a big house, both of them had really high end jobs if you remember. I loved the public school they sent me to. Temari was my best friend," Ino raised her eyebrows but said nothing "we got into so much trouble. A lot of it I'm not proud of."

"We became the school bullies, it was easy you know. There was no one among them that even knew how to throw a punch. Not even Temari, she almost broke her wrist the first time she tried to. I ended up trying to teach her how to fight. She never was very good, but she never gave up."

"I found out why she was so determined to learn to fight later. I don't know how much is really my place to say but her home life isn't that great. I was the only person she ever told about her father. That's part of the reason I never retaliate I guess."

"It isn't her fault, she just doesn't know any other way to express herself, and when I put my foot down saying I wasn't doing it anymore. She.. she sorta took it as a personal assault, I've never been able to get through to her." It's one of my biggest regrets about high school. I frowned and shook myself out of my depressive stupor, determined to continue.

"Anyways, Temari was ruthless, she had a whole schedule set up to make sure we got the most out of everyone. I was kinda of like her body guard you could say. I didn't have much interest in actually hurting people, or getting anything from them. My presence was mostly there to keep Temari safe, at least that's what I thought. So I guess I never realized just how much everyone hated me. Well until it was to late. To me it was just something Temari and I did. Pretty pathetic excuse right?"

"Moving to the end of public school, Iruka was out of town during my grade eight graduation. (1) I remember how much I protested and begged him to be there. For weeks I grieved him about it. I even left notes places I knew he would find them. When he left I told him I would never speak to him again, I was so mad." Tears welled up in my eyes, angrily I slapped them away. Ignoring the sting it left on my cheeks.

"I didn't know how right I was. Two hours before my graduation Anko shuffled me into the car saying she had forgotten something and we needed to leave early to pick it up. I realized what was going on as we neared the outskirts of town. We were heading to the air port."

"I was so happy, and then the car started to shake. When I asked what had happened Anko said it must have been a small earthquake. We found out when we reached the airport that it was the plane crashing twenty minutes before landing. One of the engines quit."

"Saku I'm-" Ino started. I shook my head silencing her, breathing in deeply through my nose – tilting my head back and closing my eyes. It's still hard to tell the story, it would probably help if this wasn't the first time I've told anyone besides Temari what happened.

"Anko was never the same afterwords. She lost her job, sold the house. Got rid of the dog. His name was Sam, big golden retriever. I don't even know what she did with him to be honest. Then, she started to drink."

"At first it wasn't that much, or that bad. She would just drink enough so she wasn't all there. Enough so she didn't have to think. Then she started to drink more and more. I begged her to stop, she tried a few times, but then something would set her off and it would just get worse than before. Eventually I stopped asking. Stopped hoping."

"She would spend days, weeks and then months sleeping on the couch. Never going out. I taught myself to grocery shop and cook, taking money out of her account to pay for it."

"I don't even know how much is left, I've always been to scared to look. I figure one day we will just be out of a home all together."

"Sometimes she could barely remember who I was, she blamed me. She would yell that I killed her husband, that it was all my fault for guilting him. That he insisted on coming home early." My throat started to constrict, I need to keep in control. I can't cry, not yet. I started this and now I need to finish.

"The night I had gone to the stripper bar with Tayuya, Anko found us drunk stumbling in the front door. Something happened, I can't remember what. But the next morning she was crying, she held me and for the first time in I don't know how long, she was sober. She was really looking at me, she was LOOKING at me like her daughter. She promised to sober up, she promised this time that things would get better. That we would be a family again." Not yet, I can't cry yet.

"She promised we would have dinner together and I could tell her everything."

"The next morning Tsunade found Tayuya and I and told us what had happened. I don't know how it happened, no one will tell me. She was suppose to be getting Tylenol for my headache. She was shot because of me." The admission was enough to push me over the edge, instantly I started to cry. Ino wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me against her. I folded into her, crying and hiccuping.

She sat silently the whole time, rubbing my back and rocking slowly. Not trying to stop my tears or telling me everything would be OK, simply letting me vent. Somehow she knew that was what I wanted most. I've been holding it all in for so long, I'm so tired, I just want to let it all go.

_-Ino-_

I closed the door to my bed room shortly after moving Sakura onto my bed. She had fallen asleep shortly after breaking down, leaving me in silence to think through everything she had said. I can't imagine what she must be feeling. Simply having her leave had been enough to make me feel as if my heart was being torn out.

Having a parent die, and then the second to be hospitalized would be... I can't possibly put it in words. No wonder she has changed so much from the shy, happy girl she used to be. I knew something was wrong. I should of pressed her to tell me, I could have been there. Instead of Tayuya.

I frowned, no – that's not right. I should be happy she has a friend who cares that much for her, not jealous and spiteful. Even if that conniving, red headed harpy is a complete bitch.

Flopping down and resting my chin on the coffee table I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face. Watching as it rose into the air and fell back down repetitively.

What were they doing anyways, it looked like Tayuya was trying to kiss her. Acting all innocent to with that stupid look on her face. I know what she was trying to do, it's not going to work. Now that I know what is going on I will be able to be there. Then my Saku will go back to relying on me like she used to. Not Tayuya, stupid bitch.

I think she has successfully trumped Kisame in the annoyance category, AND she's not even fun to toy with.

This stupid, why am I thinking about Tayuya when there are much more pressing issues. For one, Anko. Sakura isn't going to want to stay away for long, and with the way she's going so far her depression could get a lot worse.

I need to do something, but it's not like I can snap my fingers and have Anko wake up. Maybe I could try and find out what happened exactly. That could give Sakura some closure, maybe that's what she needs.

Closure might be a bit.. foreboding though, I mean she's not dead. Revenge sounds to dark though, I can't imagine Sakura getting revenge on par for something of that caliber.

I shivered, trying to wipe the thought of Sakura holding a gun from my mind. That's ridiculous, she would never. I could never let her.

This is all so messed up, why did this all have to happen. This is not at all how things were suppose to happen. I was suppose to return, Sakura would remember me first of all. Second she would at least like me, instead of the grudging acceptance that I currently have. Third there shouldn't be a Tayuya. It would be easier if it was a boy going after her heart, at least then I could somewhat admit that maybe she doesn't accept me because I'm a girl. But no, Tayuya is the same as me.

Well, I'm better looking.. a better fighter, smarter. My mouth isn't nearly as filthy, nor is the rest of me. I have my own place, I love her and will protect her. There is nothing that Tayuya is better then me in. So why is it that she seems to be winning. Urg, STUPID BITCH.

Annoyed I scratched my scalp sending white-blonde hair in random directions, leaving me with a blown up bed head appearance.

What was with that smirk. Look at me I'm Tayuya and I SMIRK at everything. God I hate her. Why couldn't Saku just stick with that janitor as her friend, I bet me and him would get along. First of all it wouldn't be legal – yet – for him to even like her. Therefore I would have another three months head start, at the very least.

I'm so tired, I didn't sleep at all last night after that rude – albeit informative – phone call from the harpy. I bet that was part of her plan, she did it at night so I wouldn't be able to sleep. I mean who could after hearing something like that has happened to your love.

Yawning I stared at my closed bed room door, wondering how much Sakura would mind if I crawled in with her.

Well first, I'm on thin ice and that might be an invasion from her point of view. Although Tayuya has slept with her for the past week, so it can't be that offensive to her. Unless there is more there that I'm missing. No, don't be ridiculous – Tayuya may be aiming for more; obvious bitch. But Sakura is completely oblivious. Besides, she might want someone there when she wakes up with everything that has happened.

The question is, would it be me that she would want there. I really don't want to sleep on the couch, I always get a kink in my neck. I chewed on my lip for a moment, fighting with myself.

Finally I got up and tip toed into the room, lying down beside Sakura's sleeping form, settling on being near her in case she does need me but not pressing her personal space.

At least, right now she looks at peace. I smiled and risked a whisper of a kiss, planting it on her forehead.

_-Tayuya-_

I yawned, kicking the pebble that I was forcing to migrate across town. I wonder if leaving Sakura with her was the right thing to do. Ino is probably raping her right now, stupid fucking blonde. Now that chick has some serious issues with the word no.

Although, that look was fucking priceless. She looked like a bull staring at the colour red, here comes the rage. I grinned, well my hair is red I wonder if Ino was a bull in a past life. It would also explain her issue with being told no. As well as her insane pride in herself, YOU ARE NOT THAT FUCKING HOT. Seriously, the guys at our school have no taste. Why the hell are they all drooling over her.

Or maybe, they are drooling over her because she's blonde and they see her as an easy target. Yeah I'll go with that.

I glanced up just in time to see my home looming in front, a dark unseen cloud hanging over top. Well, time to deal with that banshee I am forced to call mother. I can already hear that shriek she will undoubtedly unleash on me, I swear she does it on purpose just to see if she can blow up my ear drums.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath, readying myself before entering the bat cave. No that's an inappropriate title, the bat cave is fucking sick. This place is closer to the soul stellar in Satan's basement.

Suddenly the door was ripped out of my hands, slamming with a resounding crack against the entrance way wall. My mother loomed in front of me, seething with rage.

Her hair looks about half way done, one side perfectly straightened and the other a frizzly mess. Her hair is stark black, the only characteristics I got from her are her beige brown eyes and her chest, thankfully – my dad's side has a habit of being flat. Her nails are filed and shining a deep red, make-up undone and eye's sunken in.

It's almost as if she is trying to live up to the banshee title. Well, at least she's doing a good job of it.

"TAYUYA CHERAL PAITURN GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE THIS MOMENT" she shrieked. Sharp as ever 'mom' I was on my way inside before you blocked my entrance. Shrugging I stalked past her, following the point she was holding with her boney finger. Her entire being is trembling with rage, gee you would think a parent would be happy if their child helped a friend in a time of need. But no, all she cares about is family image.

She should just disown me and claim Gaara as her only child, it would be a lot better off for all of us.

I yawned, making sure it was audible just to annoy her, slumping down in the massive lazy boy sitting in the corner of the living room.

Grinding her teeth she followed me, folding her arms across her chest, stalking back and forth in front of me.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in miss?" She spat, hmm let me wonder. I'm 'grounded.' Well you see mom in order to make sure I stay home and serve my sentence you would have to be here more often then once every five days.

I shrugged, choosing to say silent – her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"You were gone for five days, and you never bothered to tell me" I smirked.

"Gee, and it only took you three of those to figure out I wasn't even fucking home. Guess I'm just trying to follow in your notable footsteps."

"You will not talk to your mother that way, who do you think you are? We give you everything you have ever wanted!" She shrieked, yep there goes my eardrums. Ow, guess she rolled a twenty on banshees shriek.

"What is so wrong with my trying to be there for a friend?" I demanded, annoyed that she would try and play that card. "Her mother is in the hospital! Would prefer I leave her there, alone? Are you even fucking human!"

"You will not swear in my house! Clean that filthy mouth of yours, I'm warning you for the last time!"

"Fuck you, how can you be mad that I put the well being of my friend before my own! What kind of parent teaches their children to be fucking heartless!"

"Tayuya! Enough!"

"No, you know what. Fuck you – fuck all of this. All you really care about is Gaara, all you care about is the family image! I bet if she was a friend of your's kid you would order me to fucking stay there!"

"Tay-!"

"No, you shut the fuck up" I got up to my feet, standing in front of her – nose to nose I glowered with enough malice to kill just from a look – and she matched it. "I am not going to become you, I will treat people like people even if they don't pay me or sleep with me. If you have a problem with that, then that's just to fucking bad." A flicker or hurt touched her eyes before it was replaced by an evil smile.

"Oh please dear, I know what this is about. I bet you 'love' this one right? So you're trying to get in good with her is that it?" She snorted, I paled before regaining my glower. She will not affect me, I won't let her.

"Well, when you are done with this one let me know so you can stop this self righteous parade." She backed off instantly, brushing her shirt down and checking her nails for a chip. I could feel myself becoming angrier and angrier, grinding my teeth silently.

"Look, we have a gala tonight so since you are obviously neglecting your studies again today, make sure you go out and get a replacement for that ugly bike of yours. I will not have you showing up on that old dirty thing again. Why don't you just get a porsh like your brother?" She sighed, turning away and appearing completely calm.

"You are going, there is no debate about this." With that she left, going to her room to finish getting ready for work.

Letting out my rage in a scream I ripped at my hair before grabbing the nearest breakable item – an ugly vase that my mother received from a 'client,' chucking it at the living room wall. Watching as it smashed and crumbled onto the floor.

Damn her for making this seem all like some sick and twisted plan. Is it really that unbelievable that I could have a decent motive? Damn her! So what if I do like Sakura! I'm not just doing this for that reason alone! I would be there even if she was Jirobo or anyone else, wouldn't I? No I would definitely be there, but would I have stayed for such a long time?

This is ridiculous I can't let her perversion effect me, fuck her all she ever does is fuck with my head.

"I thought I heard a vase break, hello sister" Gaara walked slowly into the room, a look of half interest leaving his eyes somewhat dead. He looked me over quickly, as if to measure up how much I've changed in the month he has been gone at university.

"Gaara" I small smile wormed its way to the surface. "It's good to see you to little bro" he smiled back.

"Yes well, mother and father would never let me miss this annual fund raiser." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it, they need to show off their prodigy of a son as much as possible don't they?" I replied sarcastically, walking past him and heading for my room. He frowned and followed me, lightly taking one step at a time.

"Don't be like that, if anything you are more talented then I am" he replied evenly. I laughed, pushing opening my bedroom door. "It's true, I only wish I was as musically gifted as you are."

"Oh please, you can't be fucking serious!" snickering, I continued "besides, they don't give a flying shit about that."

"They may not personally appreciate it, but I do"

"I know, thanks – hey how about I play you something since you apparently love it so much" I smirked, opening my closet. I snatched my guitar from the bottom and plopped down on my bed checking the strings.

"Har har, I don't know – you pick something" I smiled darkly, I was hoping he would say that. I wonder how much I can piss off my mother more then I already have.

"As you wish, SEX by Nickleback it is." (2)

_-Sakura-_

"Sakura wake up hun" I blinked, blurry vision slowly starting to focus. A wall of blonde stood in my vision, a warm hand softly shaking my shoulder. "Saku, wake up" Ino prodded again. Glancing back over her shoulder and replying to an unheard question.

"She will be out in a moment"

"What's going on" I yawned, my mind still in a fog. What could she be waking me up for, speaking of which when did I fall asleep? Last thing I remember is crying against her chest.

My cheeks burned and I silently wished I could hide under the covers. How long have I been out?

Ino chewed the inside of her cheek, my question seeming to make her uncomfortable. I shifted against the mattress, realizing I was lying in her bed – causing my cheeks to deepen their shade of red. I don't remember even coming in here, did she carry me?

"Well, some police officers came by looking for you. My name was given by some students at school" probably Temari "as a likely address to find you since you weren't home or at the hospital." it felt like a sudden rush of adrenaline. Wait, cops? Does that mean they know what happened to Anko.

I nodded curtly, pushing her comforter off and sliding past her over the edge.

"Saku-" she grabbed my arm, looking out the door. "Did you want to do this alone? Or I can call Tayuya I'm sure she would rush over" what? Where did this come from?

"No, I want you there" I replied without even having to think. It would be ridiculous for me to call Tayuya over – she just left. Ino appeared stunned for a moment before nodding and following me out of the room.

I would wonder how this must look if I didn't have much more pressing things to think about.

"Hello Sakura" the first cop greeted, he stood tall with a broad chest. Navy blue uniform covered his body as he nodded in my direction, no hand shake from this one. The second smiled warmly, wispy blonde hair sat on top of his head. Much shorter and seemingly friendlier then his partner.

"Hi" I looked between the two, impatient for them to tell me whatever it is that they came here to tell me.

"We would like to ask you a few questions" the second explained.

"Of course" I replied instantly, eager to help in any way I possibly could. Ino looked between us before motioning towards the couch.

"Why don't you all take a seat, would you like anything to drink?" Why would you do that? You're only delaying them. Mumbling a thanks and politely declining her offer – to my relief – they took a seat on her couch. Ino let me take the bean bag in the corner, sitting down on the floor beside me.

My fingers drummed restlessly against my knees, barely able to keep my fidgeting under control as I waited painstakingly for them to continue.

"Sakura" the second cleared his throat, taking a quick glance at his partner. "Would you happen to know why your mother would be in a casino at ten am?"

"A casino?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion. "But she was suppose to be getting Tylenol" I stated dumbly. The smaller cop looked at his partner, giving him a look before he continued.

"We found evidence of her in a back room of a local casino after someone called 911 reporting gunshots from inside."

"But that doesn't make any sense" I mumbled, my mind in shock as I ran through hundreds of scenarios, trying to make sense of what I was being told. Ino looked at me, obviously worried and confused as well.

"Do you have any theories as to why she would be there?" Ino asked, taking the initiative when I fell silent.

"Well.." the second cop started to shift uncomfortably until his partner decided to answer.

"We think your mother was part of an organization of sorts that rips off casino's.. they read cards, among other things. Which as you probably know is illegal." You think what? That's ridiculous! How could they honestly be standing here and telling me that she has been out at casino's doing that when I know for a fact she has been at home, passed out on the couch. There's no way. _'Then explain how you have yet to run out of money when she hasn't had a job in almost four years' _My inner asked, voicing the question I was too afraid to.

"But there's no way" I whispered, half talking to myself.

"We know this is probably a massive shock, but we need you to tell us if there was a pattern of her missing for long periods of time" the blonde cop asked gently.

"No!" I protested, standing up. How could they be asking me this! She is in the hospital in a coma, and they want me to blame her for it?

My fists clenched, anger pumping throughout my body. Ino opened her mouth to say something before I glared to silence her.

"My mother is in the hospital, and you come here to ask me if she was counting cards? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"We know you-"

"You know jack shit! Is your mom in the hospital? Have I tried to blame it on something she did to herself? Like hell you know how I feel! Get out!" I snarled, glowering and shaking with rage.

Our two guests looked between each other, before finally nodding and walking slowly over to the door. They paused at the entrance way.

"We are sorry if we offended you" I snorted crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the wall. Ino stepped in front of me and smiled weakly, moving to shut the door. "If you think of anything please call the police station, ask for Jack."

They stepped out of the way so Ino could shut the door, turning to look at me as I swatted away tears sprouting from the corner of my eyes once again. Why is this happening? What if they are right, I don't know where she went at night, or during the day sometimes. I don't know how we were paying for food or rent. I just don't know anymore.

"Saku" Ino whispered softly, opening her arms, trying to welcome me in. For the second time I folded into her, sobbing.

She sighed and held me tightly, running her fingers over my hair.

"It will be alright" she cooed. If only I could believe her.

The rest of the day passed slowly and almost silently, Ino didn't try and coerce me into talking. Silently waiting in case I needed anything or anyone. She flicked on the T.V after a while, plopping down and patting the seat beside her. I ended up curled up against her side, staring out the balcony window thinking over every extended period of time Anko was missing.

Pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. Clues that were invisible to me before becoming visible. As if someone had just pulled off the weave of magic surrounding them before.

She had started to go out right after Iruka had died, and she had lost her job. Coming home after hours and hours drunk and with wads of cash. I had originally thought that she went to a bar and withdrew money from an ATM to pay for the drinks. What was left, she brought home.

It got worse over time, everyday coming home with more cash and just as drunk if not more so. Casino's are just as bad as bars for drinking, at least as far as I know. I've never been to a casino or a bar besides the strip bar.

I chewed my lip shaking my head, this is ridiculous, why am I even thinking about this. I know Anko was the CEO of a chain of banks but still, I mean.. this is too surreal. Why would she do something like that, she could get any job she wanted with her resume.

"Try not to think about it to much" Ino comforted, successfully breaking the silence and correctly assessing my thoughts at the same time. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, pulling me in tighter against her. My arm draped across her stomach as I sighed.

"I can't help it, what if they are right"

"What if they are?" She replied, her hand sliding down to rest on my hip. "I mean, that's how things are.. if they are right that just means Anko is even more bad ass then I originally thought" Ino grinned, trying to cheer me up. I smirked, relaxing against her chest. She always was good at making me smile when I felt like crying.

Ino looked down, a smile lighting up her face. Obviously pleased with herself. Her free hand reached up slowly, tentatively – fingers brushing my cheek, stroking the skin tenderly.

"I hate seeing you so upset Saku, I wish I could take away all your pain – as incredibly cheesy as a statement that is." Her thumb brushed the bottom of my ear, eyes softening as she searched my face for an answer. "I really do love you, no matter how much you've changed. I realize now that you are a completely different person then you used to be. You were right, but I can't help this attachment I feel to you." She paused, her eyes locking with mine, her mouth slightly parted.

"I just, I can't explain it exactly" her head tilted, leaning down as her eyes flickered shut.

Everything happened in slow motion, my heart pounded in my ears as I slid up her chest, slowly closing the gap between us without thinking. My eyes shut on instinct, I can feel the heat of her body against mine, her lips pressing against mine gently.

Their soft warmth sent a tingle down my spine. Ino pulled away almost as immediately as she had kissed me, or had I kissed her? Eyes wide, she stammered

"I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to – I mean I" I imagine my eyes are just as wide as hers, surprised I had just kissed her and equally surprised that she was apologizing. "I wanted to, please don't look at me like that. I just, I didn't want to take advantage of your current state." I blinked, and started to laugh.

"I'm sorry" I managed to get out, getting my breathing under control. Looking at Ino's bewildered face only made me start to laugh again. "It's just so funny, I've been expecting you to do that since the pool, and now you're apologizing." Ino blushed a deep shade of red, and stumbled over her own tongue, looking for a reply. After a few moments she decided on pouting, appearing put off by my laughing at her after she kissed me. Like I hurt her ego.

I rolled my eyes, not completely sure what I should say in a situation like this.

"Hey" I said, still lying against her chest, my face only a few inches from hers. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, curiosity getting the best of her. "Thanks for cheering me up" I smirked, pleased that I am able to get her to blush as well. I settled back down and turned my attention to the cartoon playing on the TV. Neither of us sure what to do now that, that hurtle has been taken – content for now with silence and the comfort of her body against mine.

_-Tayuya-_

Shoving aside clothes roughly I sorted through my closet, trying desperately to find something 'suitable' for the gala tonight. If I don't, I'm going to be forced into that slip of clothing my mother has 'provided me with' that she calls a dress.

I'm pretty sure if I showed up in a thong and a rope for a bra it would cover me more. What the fuck is she even thinking, what kind of mother tries to get their teenage daughter to wear something like that! Garaa, being the boy he is – lucky prick – gets to wear a suit. Whoever decided girls have to wear tiny pieces of fabric to public bullshit and boys get to wear suits is the worlds biggest dick. It had to be a boy, or a lesbian. My money is on boy.

Screaming in frustration I snatched the dress off my bed, storming out of my room and slamming the door to the bathroom.

"Stupid fucking, fuck fuck bullshit fuck" I cursed, eying the material distastefully. My teeth ground together in annoyance, a knock sounding on the door.

"I'm assuming that's you dear, I hope you remember what I said earlier. I expect you to be bringing a date. I don't want to have to explain my friends why you aren't good enough for their sons. Oh, and I noticed you didn't take my advice about the new car. Will you be riding with us then?"

"Like hell I'm riding with you" I barked in reply, annoyed. What does she have against my bike anyways. "My bike is more then fucking good enough for your stupid gala, I'm going aren't I?"

"So you have a date then? Good, good – well don't be late, I expect you to be there before six thirty" I listened as her footsteps resounded down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Fuck!" I screamed again, chucking a bar of soap against the mirror, leaving a crack in the top right corner. Great now what am I going to do? I don't have a date.

I dropped the slip of fabric onto the counter, sitting on the toilet and fumbling with my phone. My fingers mashed the keys as I sent a mass text to the three male friends I could trust with this. Waiting in silence before a single ping alerted me to the first reply.

"Can't – I have a wrestling match tonight, good luck with your mom. - Jirobo"

"Damnit" I muttered, I was really hoping he would be able to. He already knows how to deal with my mom to.

"I'm behind on my sleep, maybe another time – Shikamaru"

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm going to kill him! That isn't even a good excuse, all he does is sleep!" The final reply came in as I was about to throw my phone and finish the work the soap had started.

"Don't feel like it – Sakon" Well.. I kinda expected that one. At least Jirobo had a good excuse. I sighed, slumping back against my porcelain throne.

"Now what do I do." I pondered my dilemma, blowing the solitary strand of hair that always seems to be in the way. I could ask Sakura, she would do it for sure. But.. I mean I don't think dragging her out in public right now would be a good idea.

She has been with Ino all day though, maybe she is feeling better. My nose crinkled. Ino, I need to remember to steal some of her hair to make a voodoo doll to stick pins into. If I find out she took advantage of Sakura I will kill her. I mean I will fucking. Kill. Her.

I'm not really seeing any other options though, it's really a matter of which would be more damaging. Bringing Sakura and possibly having her verbally assaulted by my mother, not to mention if she would even be mentally able to go.

Or going alone and having to take the consequences. Well, I can always stop by Ino's and see how she's doing and decide from there. It's only like, four thirty.

I glared at the dress still sitting on the counter.

"Don't go anywhere."

Bursting out of the bathroom I pounded on Garaa's door in passing yelling that I would be right back. Taking the stairs two at a time.

Within moments I was revving the engine to my bike, green paint gleaming as I flew out of the garage, the setting sun tipping over the hourglass of the time until Cinderella must arrive at the ball.

I pounded on Ino's apartment door, hoping I was at the right one – that would be awkward if I wasn't. The front desk wasn't exactly helpful or convincing. Probably gave me the wrong address and called the cops. Suddenly Ino opened the door, looking disheveled.

"Tayuya" she greeted in surprise, her eye brows arching. "Um, why are you here?" That bitch is turning red, what the hell did she do?

"I came to see how Sakura is doing" I replied slowly, trying to size her up.

"She's fine, she's taking a nap right now."

"Ahuh.. well can I talk to her?" Ino looks way too nervous, Sakura better still be alive. Grumbling, I tried to pushed past her, stepping into the small apartment and looking around. Almost expecting to see blood, or something. I don't really know what but just, 'something.'

Well, she's not in the kitchen or the living room. Which means she has to be down that hallway. I strode forward, ignoring Ino's whining protests about the mud on my shoes or something stupid. I taught myself to ignore her five minutes after meeting her. I pushed open the first door down the hallway, catching site of a bed and Sakura curled up under the sheets.

She looks exhausted, and somewhat at peace.. I can't wake her up.

"Damnit" I cursed under my breath, shutting the door and pushing back past Ino who was looking at me curiously.

"Were you hoping to see her still upset and crying for you?" She asked sarcastically. Stupid blonde, only you would hope for your friend to still be in pain for self benefit.

"Fuck no" I snapped, pausing at the doorway when she looked at me with that look like she knows something. I HATE that look, mocking superiority. "I needed to ask her something" I muttered.

"Well maybe I can help, what did you need to ask her?" Yeah OK. I rolled my eyes deciding to answer simply so she would leave me alone.

"I was going to ask her to be my date to a gala tonight. My mother is expecting me to bring one and no one else can go." Ha! It looks like she just got a jar of fire ants shoved down her throat! Glad I told her now.

"Oh" Ino paused, seeming to think something over. Probably trying to figure out what my mom must be. "Well, if you are really desperate I could go with you"

"What?" I stammered, completely taken by surprise. Um news flash blondie – I hate you and you hate me.

"Well Sakura can't go, I think we both know that. That's why you came over isn't it? To see if she would even be able to?" My eyes narrowed into an icy glare, I bet she thinks she really smart now. Urg, I hate her but still.. "So what do you say? Sakura won't wake up for a few hours at the very least I'll leave her a note and I already made food."

Well, this way I won't have to deal with my mom's wrath. Plus I don't care what she says to Ino, and Sakura will be able to rest.

"Fine, I have a dress you can wear." Well, slip of fabric. I grinned evilly "write the note and meet me outside in five minutes, we don't have a lot of time." I shut the door before Ino could say anything more, I can only deal with so much of her whiny voice – and went outside to await the look on her face once she see's my baby.

"That is fucking sick! I didn't know you had a bike!" I blinked, what did I just hear? Turning in the seat, I watched with amusement as Ino walked up to my baby, looking it over with obvious worship. If only my mother would share her sentiments.

"You like motorcycles barbie?"

"Of course! Only people who are dead to fun and adrenaline don't! I love the colour to!"

"Well, that's a surprise. Get on" I handed her the second helmet, revving the engine as she straddled the seat behind me. "Hold on tight" I smirked, lifting my feet and slamming down on the accelerator.

Instantly her arms wrapped tighter around my waist, leaving me feeling about to puke from her death grip. Holy hell, she really doesn't look like she has a lot of muscle on her.

Once we got home I told Ino where to find everything she might need, pointing her in the direction of the bathroom and the sliver of a dress my mother had given me. As the door shut I left to find heels that would fit her, and a second dress for myself.

Luckily, I managed to locate a silky red one I had worn at a previous engagement my parents attended. A strapless mini that cuts off at a length barely below indecent. At least it covers most of my body, can't say the same about Ino's dress.

So now I sit, waiting for Ino to finish getting dressed so I can straighten my hair – not that it will matter once I get back on my baby.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Gaara asked curiously, fumbling with his tie.

"My date" I smirked, our mom has never let him bring a date – even when he's had a significant other. She keeps hoping to set him up with a nice girl from a wealthy family.

"Jirobo couldn't come?"

"Nope, wrestling match" Garaa looked at me curiously, not sure if he should ask or not.

"Do I know him?"

"Tayuya you can't seriously expect me to wear this!" Ino whined – which is an even more unpleasant sound then normal voice Ino, which also sounds like whiny Ino. She took a step out of the bathroom, tugging at the fabric in an attempt to cover more skin.

The black sliver of a dress has to spaghetti straps holding up the two slivers that hang down over her breasts, leaving the skin between bare. The back is also bare, long slits going up both legs. Two thin ropes of fabric holding the two flaps together at the hip. Unlike my dress hers goes down to her ankles, not that it helps much.

"Why, whats wrong with it?" I asked innocently, I have to admit though – in that even barbie looks good. Not that I would ever admit it.

"You have got to be kidding, it barely covers anything! This is hardly appropriate!"

"My mom picked it out" I replied, glancing over at Gaara who is all but drooling. Seriously what is it with boys and blondes.

"She's your date?" He asked slowly, his eyes glued to her chest. Ino shifted uncomfortably and pointed towards her face, a coy grin awaiting Gaara's embarrassment.

"Isn't there anything else I can wear?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Nope, and we're already going to be late at this rate" Ino sighed in defeat, delving back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I followed her and saluted Gaara letting him know he was returning the favour. (3)

"So what exactly is this for?" Ino asked, looking shaky in her heels as we walked up the front steps. The front of the building glowed, tall decorated windows streaming out golden light. Limo's lined up all the way up the front drive way. Just another way a motorcycle is better, I don't have to wait in line. Everywhere people are flowing into the building, silky dresses and stuffy suits blanketing my field of vision.

God I hate these things. It's one of the few demands from my parents I oblige to. Because if I didn't they made it very clear they would more or less disown me. Like I said, appearance is everything to them, having a daughter who doesn't show up to their public functions simply isn't acceptable.

"I don't know" Ino has that lost puppy look on her face, the one that makes me want to slap her. You would think she could at least close her mouth so it's not completely obvious she has no idea what to do.

"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't this like – important or something?"

"Probably, it's just some stupid fundraiser my parent's are apart of. My mom is one of the partners of a local law firm, my dad is one of the supreme judges or whatever they are called. So, they kinda get invited to all this crap and drag me along."

"Wow, guess your one of those apples that doesn't fall close to the tree then" she jibed, an amused smirk finally closing her drooling mouth.

"Something like that" I mumbled, stepping through the massive front doors. My eyes squinting as the bright lights burst forward suddenly. "Well let the fun begin."

Ino was silent as we waded through the crowd, I mumbled hello's and short greeting's to various people who I don't know, but apparently know me. A few of them I doubt knew me at all and simply wanted to talk to Ino. I swear, boys and blondes.

Finally, I spotted my mother. Now I can let her know I'm here, then pretend she doesn't exist and count the time until I get to leave.

"Oh Tayuya!" My mother called, spotting me as I walked towards her. A large – fake – grin pinning up her plastic smile. "Have you met Mr. Aluway? He's one of my new best and brightest" and from the look of him, your newest sex toy.

"Oh please, I hardly suit that title!" He replied in mock modesty. Yep, with that look he is definitely sleeping with her. Brilliant.

"A pleasure to meet you" I replied through clenched teeth, trying to keep the twitch out of my eyebrow and a somewhat believable smile on my face.

"Oh? And who is this dashing young lady?" Ino blushed, standing awkwardly close to me. If it wasn't so stuffy in here – and I wasn't trying to play her off as my date. I would probably bite her head off.

"She's my date, her name is Ino" I replied when Ino failed to.

"It's nice to meet you" Ino added, finally finding her voice. Surprisingly it's not that shaky either.

"I'm surprised you could get such an attractive young lady to agree to come here with you" my mother smiled at me, the venom in her words far from unnoticed. Ino glanced at me quickly, catching onto the double meaning as well.

"Yes well, at least she is my age" I replied, pleased at the spark of rage on my mothers face.

"Well either way, I do hope you tip her well. She's obviously working hard for it" ahh there it is, the first chirp at Ino. I wonder how she is going to handle it. I glanced at blondie, half expecting her to look ready to cry – to my surprise though she took my arm and grinned that coy grin she has a habit to.

"Don't worry mamn, your daughter tips very well – I plan on collecting as soon as we leave" she added a quick wink just to make sure the message was received the way it was intended. Aluway turned a deep crimson, clearing his throat and excusing himself from the conversation. What a bashful little idiot. I mean seriously – you're boinking my mom.

"So you brought one with some spunk this time Tay, well that's a change of pace. I swear the last few have been such a bore, but I suppose they were only around for one night anyways." I flinched, they were only around one night because you were such a bitch to them.

"Tell me darling, what do you plan to do with your life?" She continued, ignoring me. "I hope you don't plan to be a useless leech like my daughter"

"I plan to dance" Ino replied, instantly cut off by my mother.

"I see, well that would explain where my daughter found you. How much do you make a night?"

"I think you would be able to answer that more accurately then I could." Oh, score one for blondie. "I plan to dance professionally. In musicals." Ino continued, unperturbed. Who would of thought she would be so good at this?

"Oh well, how delightful!" Crap, she's got that look on her face "has my daughter told you anything of what she wants to do with her life?" Ino shook her head no, looking at me for a lead. "She wants to waste her time playing with instruments, as an 'artist.' It doesn't matter how well we've tried to groom her for an actual career, she still chooses to waste her time with music."

"Ahh well, I suppose it would be asking to much to have two children I can be proud of. At least Gaara is worthy of the family name! Now if you will excuse me – I have guests to greet and people to mingle with"

Ino mumbled her good bye as my mother turned and left.

"Wow your mom is.."

"A complete bitch?" I finished for her.

"Yeah."

"If only you could hear her when she isn't worried about being overheard by someone important." A long awkward silence followed. Well at least that went better then I thought it would. "So you feel like a drink? 'Cause I do."

_-Sakura- _

I blinked, looking around – where am I? Oh right, I'm at Ino's. I wonder where she is? Groggy, I spotted a note taped to a plate on the bedside table.

A sense of dread and de ja vu filled me as I ripped the note free, fingers trembling badly. This is exactly like the night before Anko was shot, well except Tayuya isn't here.

Tayuya. I wonder if she ever came back? Maybe I should call her, but I wonder if Ino would take offense to that. Urg this is all so frustrating, I don't know what their problem is with each other but they need to get over it. I feel like a kid in the middle of a custody battle. Except that would mean I kissed my mom.

Shaking my head clear, I rolled onto my back and focused on trying to make out the note.

'Hey Saku-

I didn't want to wake you. Tayuya came by looking for you, she didn't want to wake you up either though. She may not show it, but she really is a thoughtful person sometimes I guess.

Anyways, I didn't want to turn her away empty handed so I offered to help her in your steed. I'll be home later, if you need anything I have my cell phone.

PS – I made your favourite cookies, chocolate chip right?'

Finishing the note I looked back over at the plate, noticing for the first time the stack of cookies in the middle. I'm amazed she still remembers that, I must of mentioned it once or twice when we were.. well eight.

I guess this means I'm alone – what time is it anyways? Ten twenty? How long ago did I fall asleep, hmm. I think the police ass holes came over around.. noon-ish? Then at around four.. we started watching T.V followed by...

I blushed, alright enough of that. I think I fell asleep around five? So.. that's five hours missing. I wonder when Tayuya came by? Also, what did she need that she would come over here asking for help? AND that was so bad that Ino would offer to help her? I hope she's OK. I'm really sick of not knowing whats going on. It's like everyone else can see things I can't, I really should of just stuck to books. I'm not cut out for all this social, having friend's stuff.

Grabbing a cookie off the plate, I took a large bite and chewed slowly. You know what I need? I need to talk to an impartial third party, someone who knows whats going on but doesn't hate either Ino or Tayuya. Someone who knows me would be nice as well. It's not like I have a lot of choice, most people from school won't even talk to me.

Anko is in the hospital, not that I'm sure I could share this with her even if she were well, plus she would hardly be impartial. The only other two people I ever speak to are Tsunade and Kakashi. However, Kakashi would want whichever outcome leads to him serving his perverted desires. Tsunade...

Tsunade! Perfect! I wonder if she would even be at the apartments right now? Whatever, I can use some exercise anyways – so even if she's not, a walk will be good for me. I just really need to stop sitting around, Tayuya was right this morning about my needing to possibly go for a swim or something.

Within five minutes I found my shoes, borrowed a clean shirt – it was difficult to find one that fit me – with Ino being taller than me by a fair bit. As well as her chest being you know, not flat. Closing the door behind me, I located a spare key in case Ino wasn't back when I got back. Last thing I need is to get locked out.

Taking my first step into the street light lit up road, I took a deep breath reveling in the cold night air. Time to go.

_-Tayuya-_

"Oh. My. God" Ino giggled, 'slightly' inebriated. "Look at that one, I'm pretty sure hes wearing a wig and he STILL has a comb over" I snorted, looking over at the older guy she was watching. Wow, I'm pretty sure she's right. Why would you wear a wig and then still style it in a comb over?

"You know what would be sooooo cool right now?" Ino asked, I don't think shes able to hold her liquor very well. Blondies about to tip the fuck over and she's only had two drinks. Ahh well, this is far more amusing then I thought it was going to be. I shook my head 'no' waiting for her to continue. Please, tell me what your drunken mind would think is soooo cool.

"Ice cubes" huh? I blinked, looking at her slightly confused. Ino giggled again, "get it? 'Cause ice cubes are cold." She paused, her mouth forming an 'o' – I swear I just saw a light bulb click on over her head. "Oh.. wait that wouldn't be cool, that would be COLD! Oh darn it, I guess that doesn't work then" oh my god, she's pouting. Wow.

"You are so fucking blonde!" laughing, I wiped a tear away from the corner of my eye before Ino grabbed my arm.

"And you are so f-ing red!" F-ing? What, is she to much of a prude to say fucking.

"Yep" I smirked, Ino breaking down into another giggling fit. Well, who knew Ino could be somewhat fun, and I haven't seen my mother since they had their verbal spat. Tonight isn't going to bad.

"Sho, where's your dad?" She asked, taking another drink out of her almost empty glass.

"I dunno, he's probably here somewhere. He doesn't really care if I show up or not, and he would prefer not to waste his limited time at something like this talking to me. Gaara is probably with him."

Ino mulled over what I had said for a few moments before replying.

"Sooo then we could leave right now?"

"I guess, we have been here for a long time." I glanced around the room for a clock of some sorts, spotting one over top of the bar. It's already eleven. "Did you want to go home?"

"Mmmm I want ice cream" urg, not what I wanted to hear, but I guess the least I could do to repay her is buy her an ice cream.

_-Sakura-_

It took twenty minutes to walk to the apartments. It's surprisingly quiet tonight, the sky is bare, the wind is sleeping – even the road is barren from its usual traffic. Oh well, I guess that's a good thing, I would probably jump out of my skin at every little noise anyways.

Squinting against the suddenly bright lights I pushed open the front doors, scanning the lobby for my person of interest. She's not at her usual post, maybe she's in the back.

"Tsunade?" I called, walking up to the front desk and trying to see through the door that was open a sliver. "Hello, Tsunade?" I called again.

A low curse sounded from behind the door before it burst open. A disgruntled and annoyed woman glowered at me.

"What do you want at this time of night?" She barked before realizing who it was "oh, Sakura – what are you doing here?" I live here... you would think it wouldn't be a surprise that I'm here.

"Well, I was hoping I could talk to you" this was probably a stupid idea. I haven't spent a lot of time with her, she doesn't owe me any favours.. and she looks REALLY pissed. "Uh it's just," I continued, feeling the need to explain myself. "I kinda have a lot going on that I don't understand.. and I wanted to talk to a neutral third party?"

Tsunade sighed and beckoned for me to follow her, pushing back through the door to her back room.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked, sitting down in an old worn arm chair. Waiting for me to sit down on the couch across from her. I scanned the room, it's kinda like a big comfy office. Instead of a desk she has an oak coffee table with designs carved up the legs. An arm chair and a couch positioned on either side. A small beer fridge sits beside a bar set up in the far corner. A small T.V perched precariously on the edge.

I gaped at her walls, posters from what I can only guess to be playboy or something along that line decorating the walls. Women wearing borderline nothing, posing in suggestive stances. Tsunade followed my line of site and smirked.

"And you wondered why I thought you were gay" chuckling she folded her hands, resting her chin on her fingers, waiting for me to start talking. I blushed, tearing my eyes instantly off the posters, staring at my feet will be much safer.

Behind me, the door to an adjoining room opened.

"Tsunade who was at the desk?" Wait, I know that voice. Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed heavily, I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was.

"I told you I'd be right back, you couldn't wait?"

Shizune – my school receptionist stood in the doorway looking at me with open horror. Judging by her clothing, or lack there of – on top of the fact that I am just now registering that Tsunade is wearing a robe. I think I just interrupted – oh god.

"I, uh – I am so sorry. I'll go-"

"Sit down!" Tsunade commanded, I sat instantly. The door behind me opened and closed, hurried foot steps following. Sighing heavily again Tsunade sat in silence for a moment. "Since you've already interrupted my night, you might as well ask me what it is you came here for." Slumping back into her seat, she propped up her chin once again. Waiting with obvious annoyance for me to spit out what I had to say.

I can't believe this, how does Tsunade even know my school receptionist? What are the odds?

Thoroughly annoyed, Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"I haven't been seeing her long, I actually met her by going to the school to explain why you weren't attending classes. Besides that, I shouldn't be explaining myself - why are you here Sakura. Spit it out, none of this I can come back later crap. I doubt Shizune will want to finish our little game now that she's seen you here. So this better be worth it."

I gulped, well I really hope this is what she considers worth it.

"And for god sakes, this is not the end of the world- Shizune get out here and stop hiding!" Tsunade growled, a small mew of a scream sounded in the back room followed by a scuffling of feet.

Shizune hurried out of the room, glancing between Tsunade and I, debating on where to sit. Well it's either on the couch beside me or on her lap.. how awkward do you want to make this?

Finally, prompted by a pointed glare - Shizune took a seat beside me, staring at her feet with a deep blush. It's odd, she always seems so collected, and kinda stressed out at school. She always knows whats going on, names and has everything in order. It's like she runs the school instead of Madara, I wonder if she's really this shy and bashful outside of work of if it's just Tsunade.

"Sakura!" Crap, I guess I should start talking.

"Um well, I'm not really sure where to start but.. do you remember Ino and Tayuya?" I guess I should make sure she knows who they are first.

"The blonde and the scarlet that have been following you lately?"

"Yes-"

"Which one is which?"

"Well Ino is the blonde-"

"So Ino is the one that asked you out? Then Tayuya is the jealous one that saved your butt, continue" she smirked at my confused look, Shizune has a small smile to. Did I miss something?

"OK.." I eyed her suspiciously "well, I'm pretty sure they don't like each other - like, at all." Tsunade laughed, again I think I'm missing something.

"Hun, I could of guessed that even if you didn't tell me" is it really that obvious? Maybe she saw something I didn't the other day.

I frowned, I wonder what else I have missed then?

"It's just, I don't know what to think. Ino says she loves me"

"Do you love her?"

"No, well I mean.. I think I could if I was given time. It's just - I barely know her"

"Hmm, how long have you known her"?"

"Technically, since we were five or six. We were best friends before Anko and Iruka adopted me and we moved here. It just feels like I don't know her at all anymore, and she isn't really giving me a chance to get to."

"Have you tried telling her how you feel?" I guess, if you count yelling at her and declaring to the whole school that I don't even know her.

"Kind of"

"Kind of?"

"Well, I told her I wasn't gay" Tsunade burst out laughing, leaving me looking like Shizune.

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you? Kind of like how I didn't"

"Yeah.. I don't know what to do. I don't want to have to keep pushing her away but it feels like that's the only way I will ever get to know her properly. She's already kissed me" well I'm not sure if that was my doing or hers, but still.

I can't say I didn't enjoy it, and I can't say I didn't want to - but I always pictured falling in love and having my first kiss with someone who I cared for deeply. Not a stranger who says they love me.

"Hmm.. and where is Tayuya in all of this? You mentioned both of them" that's a good question, I don't know where she is in all of this.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"You don't know? So do you have feelings for her then?"

"No! She's just a friend, a really good friend."

"Did you ever consider that Ino might be jealous of Tayuya?" Tsunade asked slowly, watching my reaction to the question.

"Why would she be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of - Tayuya just likes to tease her a lot"

"Let me ask you this, who do you spend more time with?"

"Well.. Tayuya"

"Who do you think you know better between the two?"

"...Tayuya"

"Who would you rather spend time with?" Tsunade smirked.

"Tayuya, but-" she doesn't try and pressure me, its just easier.

"Can you see why she might be jealous now?"

"But there's no reason to be! The only reason I spend more time with Tayuya is because she is always there! The only reason I know Tayuya better is because she puts the effort there to get to know me, and lets me get to know her.

"And the only reason I enjoy spending time with her more then Ino is because she doesn't pressure me. There isn't this giant anvil sitting on me every time I hang out with her to fall in love, there isn't the constant reminder that I failed in our promise. There isn't a judge, sitting there was watching everything I do while comparing it to the Sakura she has in her head!

"If Ino would just back off and give me some space we wouldn't have this problem, if she would try to see me for who I am - not the eight year old she knew. But it doesn't matter what I do, she just doesn't get it."

"Maybe" Shizune inserted quietly "she is jealous of how easy it is for you and Tayuya, maybe she wishes that she could start with a blank slate - like Tayuya did. You seem to be expecting things of her as well. What if you are perceiving what she is doing incorrectly? She could be just as confused as you about what to do, or how to act. I know I would only get more and more nervous if I kept screwing up while trying to win over someones affection. Especially if there was competition that was winning."

I.. I'm the one that isn't understanding her? I chewed on my lip, mulling over what Shizune had said. What if she's right, I have been putting a lot of blame on Ino.. expecting her to know what I want and what to do.

How much effort have I really been putting forward?

"Sakura" Tsunade said softly, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Don't worry about it to much - love can't be forced. Whatever happens will happen, and no amount of worrying or fretting will do you any good."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you" I smiled weakly at both women in turn. Surprised by Shizune's insight. I wouldn't of placed her as someone who would be able to help but people are full of surprises.

"Oh" that's right, there was something else I should tell Tsunade. She was a friend of Anko's after all. IS a friend of Anko's - she will wake up. "A couple of cops found me today" Tsunade's brow furrowed, an obvious question unvoiced. "they asked me a few questions."

"What did they ask you?"

"They asked if there was a chance of Anko counting cards at a local casino.. they were wondering if that might be why she was shot. They were asking if I could remember any extended periods of time of her missing, or unexplained cash" well, I had asked myself about that.

"Sakura-"

"It's ridiculous I know, I just can't help but wonder. I still don't know how we are even able to pay rent when she hasn't had an actual job for years. I don't know where she would disappear to and come home drunk, I assumed it was a bar. I can't explain the cash she would come home with, I know it's a stretch. But.. I just can't help but see a lot of correlations.

"It may be completely ridiculous, but I have to ask. How did Anko pay you?" I need to know, no more being shut out in the dark.

"Sakura, I don't know if it's my place to tell you"

"Tell me what? What do you know? Tsunade please - I'm sick of not knowing"

"You won't like it, I don't want you to think any less of your mother" I think I've already hit that low point. All that's left is getting all the dirt washed off and starting over.

I nodded, a grim look on my face.

"Tell me"

1 – Remember, I'm going by the Canadian education system

2 – Shoot me, I like some of their songs :P

3 – If you don't get it - think about it for a second, how are boys able to salute in a way girls can't?

Alright, well this chapter has a lot in it, I actually had to cut it off. There was a lot more I wanted in before concluding it Oh well, longer chapter next time to I guess xD

Overall I'm fairly content with how this is coming along, I have had to change a lot since Tayuya has developed more than intended originally. What I am not to pleased with though is the amount of feedback I'm getting. Kinda thinking that either I'm releasing the chapters to close together, most of the fanfics I have read on here mention it taking 2-3 months between chapter releases. Either that or it simply isn't a fanfic people enjoy following D:

It would make my day if people would let me know what they think (good or bad) instead of simply putting down a favourite story. I do appreciate those to! But keep in mind I've spent hours writing and editing to post these to amuse you all so a quick 30 sec review isn't to far fetched :)

On a side note I'm almost done all the depressive ground work so it will get a lot better from here on! Thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far, your continued support is why I continue to write!

Till next time, Kiravu.


	8. Chapter 8

-Tayuya-

"Are you sure you're well enough to ride your motorcycle, ma'am?" The stuffy key holder asked me for the fifth time. I haven't had more then one small drink; Ino may be more or less plowed, but I'm alright. The question you should be asking, you mustache snorting fucktard, is: will Ino be able to keep the common sense to not let go of me while on said motorcycle.

"For the last fucking time, I'M FINE. Now give me my keys and tell the car person to go get my bike, and bring it around with both of my helmets!"

Sighing in defeat, the short, stiff man looked through his tags until he found my keyring, tossing them to me and radioing for my baby to be brought around.

"Ino let's go, we're getting your fucking ice cream."

"Oh goodie, ice cream!" Ino clapped, beaming. I swear she loses another year of maturity every time she opens her mouth. This chick was not designed for drinking.

Ino stumbled down the steps, laughing every time her heel would catch awkwardly on the declining steps. To put the cherry on top of my annoyance, she grabbed my arm once again in order to not fall on her face. Why am I helping the girl that is the reason for most of my stress right now? Oh right, because she decided to offer her assistance and then got fucking plowed.

I wish Sakura was able to go, I spent all week trying to work up the nerve to ask her too. I guess it's not her fault - she didn't ask for anything to happen to Anko. Plus I doubt she would legitly wish her mother dead - although I can't say the same.

I probably should make sure she gets home alive though, I doubt falling off a motorcycle would help that cause. Plus I don't really want to go to jail over killing barbie, she hasn't pissed me off quite that much yet.

"Oi barbie, are you going to be able to stay on the bike all the way home?"

"We're not getting ice cream?" She whined. Seriously, do you ever stop?

"Yes, I just want to change first. Now - can you stay on the bike or not?"

"Mmmmmm, I don't know." I sighed, well... if I leave my baby here and call a cab... my mom might try and get rid of it; blaming it on someone else and getting them fired. However, I don't want to try my luck with barbie on the bike.

"I'll make you a deal, are you listening?"

"Mmmm'yeah." Somehow I don't believe you, could be the fact that you are more interested in the stars and are about to fall over - but hey, that's just me.

"I'm going to go to the store and buy you some ice cream, I need you to get in the cab when it gets here and take it home. I'll meet you there shortly, alright?"

"How do I know you aren't going to just ditch me and I won't get ice cream?" Are you serious? Can you not fucking see that if you were to get on my bike right now, you would be a fucking smear on the pavement in a matter of minutes? I am trying to **not** to kill you, and you are making it difficult!

"You just need to trust me, I want to see Sakura anyways." that should be believable enough for her.

"Because you looooove her." Ino giggled. "Y'know - I do to."

"I do not!" I denied, cursing the blush creeping onto my cheeks. Fuck you, go away! I'm **not** losing an argument to drunken, Bimbo Barbie!

"Oh please, the only one to dense to see it is Sakura herself."

"What? Fuck no; I said I didn't!"

"OK, whatever Miss 'stays for a week at the hospital and doesn't think anyone can comfort her as much as you can'." That little bitch...

"It's not my fucking fault she didn't want me to fucking call you! I asked her!"

"Ahuh, I'm sooooo sure you reallllllly tried to get her to call me. Was It before or after you fell asleep curled up with her?" She smirked, swaying on her feet.

"That's ridiculous, we do not curl up!"

"Pssh k." She giggled again, leaning in close so the reek of alcohol from her breath bathed my face "What is it about you? What is it about you that she likes so much more then me?" My breath caught as her bleary eyes searched mine. She... likes? Me? But, that's... that can't be tr-

"You loooove her, Tayuya loves Sakura." She laughed suddenly, pulling back and twirling around. Oh that's it, I've had enough mind fucks tonight!

"F-fine, no ice cream!" I snapped, embarrassed and flustered. I grabbed a helmet , (-and ) swinging my leg over the bike.

"What? You promised me!"

"Shouldn't of pissed me off then, bitch!" I'm done, I can't take anymore of this tonight! I just want to go home and pass the fuck out; I don't care what happens to her she can find her own god damn ride home!

With that I revved the engine, pushing off the ground and roaring out of the parking lot. Fuck em all. Even if I do, WHICH IS NOT ANYONES BUSINESS THEN MINE; and I am not saying I do! She's only flaunting that she can actually do something about... fucking, urg... Fuck! I don't know – fuck this!

Two blocks later I pulled over and grabbed my cell phone, punching in the taxi cabs number; fingers pounding in the buttons.

"Stupid fucking bitch, I swear to fucking god, if you getting raped and killed wouldn't hurt Sakura, I would leave you there. Stupid fucking - what? Hello, yeah I got a drunken blonde that looks like barbie. She needs a cab, yeah - alright. It's at 566 Essax, yeah that thing going on tonight. Look she doesn't have any money so just put it on my tab... Yeah, it's Tayuya. 'K thanks bye." I snapped the phone shut and chucked it against the pavement.

"Stupid bitch." I needed a new phone anyways. Somehow, Ino has that number.

-Sakura-

"Tell me." I spoke the words for the second time, watching Tsunade as the usually collected women seemed to squirm under the words. Shizune quietly excused herself and went into the backroom briefly - returning with her purse and coat, leaving out the front door.

Tsunade watched her go, the only reason she had for not openly discussing whatever it is that she is hiding from me.

"Please..." I pleaded, my voice barely above a whisper.

"If I tell you, it could possibly put both our lives in danger. The people your mother and I did business with are not nice people – she wasn't shot randomly." The last words rolled off her tongue at a tone barely above audible, she smiled sadly; pausing twice before looking me in the eyes. "If you want to leave now I wouldn't blame you, no one would."

I nodded, determined. I need to know, even if I'm scared and would rather remain blissfully ignorant; I'm sick of living in the dark and letting everyone else control my life, it's time I grew a backbone. Scholarship be damned.

"Alright, have it your way - none of what I'm about to say leaves this room. Am I understood? You cannot tell the cops anything - they can't protect, or help, you. I am telling you what I know, simply so you will know what happened. Let me deal with it; do not get involved."

"I will try not to..." It's hard to even promise that much. Tsunade should be able to see how hard all of this is on me. Tsunade sighed, her visage becoming sad. She shook her head before continuing.

"Your mother was counting cards, that much you got right. Anko was worried about how she would support you after she lost her job at the bank. You probably also know, she was fired because she was caught drinking while at work." So they were right, I can't believe she would do something like that. It's just so...

"Anko tried applying for other jobs, but it's hard when everyone knows who you are... were and why you are no longer in that position of power. It only made her more depressed and desperate, her drinking only became worse." I nodded, yes I know about most of that. I didn't know she tried to find another job, I assumed she simply gave up.

"What you might not know is, Anko was my childhood friend, we grew up on the same block. I am a little older than her-" define little "I was originally her babysitter; we ended up just having a lot of fun when we got older. Two pea's in a pod I guess." Please don't define fun. "So when she got into trouble I offered her an apartment here, until she got back on her feet."

"One night she came downstairs looking for me, she was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. I remembered that working with numbers always helped to calm her down -she always said managing a bank was like playing the odds - so I challenged her to a game of black jack... I've always had an affinity for gambling."

"Anko was a natural, she figured out how to count cards with very little practice, and no help from me. It was amazing watching how her mind worked everything out. I remember she won a lot of money gambling in college, I guess I never put two and two together. When I pointed out what she was doing, she got the idea of trying to win some money at the casino. I tried to discourage her from counting cards anywhere besides my apartment, she was desperate and adamant though. Nothing I said would deter her, so I agreed to go with her. To try to keep her safe and watch her back.

"The casino didn't seem to catch on, they questioned her once but deemed her style and lack of coherence as enough evidence against their case. Unfortunately, I wish they did have a case. Jail would of been safer.

"I don't know if you've heard of Danzo, he's the head boss of the largest gang in this city. He preys mainly on the casinos and the horse tracks, keeping most of his activity transparently 'legal.'

"He figured out what your mother was doing, and offered her a deal. Immunity from the casino officials who are too afraid to confront him, in exchange for a cut of her winnings. There was also the added bonus of keeping a bullet out of her and my head, which is what would happen if she didn't agree.

"The morning your mother was shot, she came to me and told me what she was going to do. She told me she was done, and she was going to Danzo to tell him herself. She said 'I'm tired Tsunade, I want to be a mother to my little girl again, I want to be proud of myself – and give my daughter a reason to be proud of me as well'

"I told her she was going to get herself killed, I tried to warn her - I really did. I followed her there but I didn't have the courage to follow her inside.

"As soon as I heard the shots I ran to the door, the barrel of a gun was placed against my forehead; the end was still hot after the first shot. Danzo looked at me and said 'make sure I never see either of you ever again, get rid of her.' I don't know why he let me live.

"I carried her to a nearby alley and called 911, I claimed it was a random attack and I was out grocery shopping with her. It was the only way, Danzo never would of let me call for help inside the casino. That would be a direct lead to him, how the cops figured out where the shooting actually happened I don't know. Danzo probably suspects me of leaking the information already." Tsunade's eyes seem hollow – the entire tale taking a great tax from her. Sweat rolled down my skin, my heart pounding in my chest. The entire story and scene seem surreal... and implausible.

"I knew I had to find you as the ambulance doors shut, I'm surprised you didn't question how I knew about it as soon as it happened."

"That's everything." She finished, looking sullenly at her hands.

Tsunade looks dead, much older - worry lines deep set in her forehead. I can make out the faintest trace of a perfect circle burned there. She's telling me the truth.

"Sakura, you should know, your mother never liked what she did... No, in fact: she hated it. All she wanted was to be able to be a mother to you. Losing Iruka nearly broke her, but she loved you more then anything. You are her reason to fight.

"And Sakura... I am so sorry."

-Tayuya-

I dropped the bag full of ice cream and cones in front of Ino's apartment. Grabbing a scrunched piece of paper out of my jeans pocket I dropped it inside the bag as well. I don't even fucking know why I still got barbie ice cream. Guess I just can't fucking stand owing people.

There, fuck her - I did everything I promised and then some. I never promised to be nice or get her ice cream. I didn't even promise to drive her home!

Now finally I can blow off some steam, I kicked my bike back to life. Revelling in the roar of the engine. Now that's what I'm talking about. This is the part where people normally ask, 'where to?' I find that takes most of the fun out of it, I simply drive and where ever I end up, is where I end up.

-Ino-

I can't believe she left me here! She just took off, without leaving me any way home! I was just joking; you would think with the amount she teases me I could get one in. Besides it's not like I was saying anything offensive – liking Sakura isn't an insult! I mean how could anyone take that as an insult – I don't blame her for it – I'm jealous!

What a baby! Urg, I've never drank this much before. I'm having issues walking straight much less finding my way home, I don't think I've ever even been to this end of town.

"Excuse me miss, you wouldn't happen to be a friend of Tayuya's would you?" I blinked. Where is that voice coming from? Oh.. when did a cab get here?

"Shorta..."

"She sent me to pick you up and take you home." She did? Ha! I knew she wouldn't have the guts to simply leave me here. Glad I was right, getting home might have been a pain. Yeah, gambling with Tayuya is rather... interesting.

I tried for the fifth time to shove my key into the locked door, Sakura must sleep like a rock if she can't hear me fumbling around out here. Maybe I should just sleep on the door step.

My foot crunched onto a paper bag. Startled I jumped back and looked around.

"What's this?" I mumbled, reaching down to grab the crinkled piece of paper sitting on top.

_Here's your fucking ice cream, don't ever say I don't keep promises you stupid blonde..._

Well I can just skip that.

_Ps don't rape Sakura, _

_Tayuya_

Hmm oh goodie, she got me banana and bubble gum, that sounds good. I didn't know she knew my tastes in ice cream, maybe Sakura told her. How very considerate of both of them. Ahh well.. I hope Sakura wasn't to worried, I was gone a lot longer than I thought I would be.

Finally with more then a little luck I got my key into the pesky keyhole which I swear has learned how to move.

"Saakkkkuuuuuuuu..." I called, stumbling in the doorway. Hmmm that's odd. "Oh Sakkkkkuuuu, are you hiding from me, my gorgeous temptation." Well she's not in the living room or kitchen, maybe she's in the bathroom? No... the lights off and peeing in the dark might be hard. Well then the bedroom?

Shoving open the door and throwing my arms into the air I exclaimed "Saku! I'm home! … huh?" She's not here either. Oh great another note, I have a cell phone you cavemen, send me a text. Oh wait – my phone... where is it? Ahh well it doesn't matter right now. Also I'm pretty sure Tayuya still has my clothes, hmm clothes... I should put on some of those.

_Ino,_

_ I've gone out for a walk, needed to clear my head. Possibly going to stop by and talk to Tsunade. I'll send you a text or something if I'm not going to be back tonight. I hope whatever you did with Tayuya went well. _

_Sakura_

A walk huh? Oh well good for her! Time to sleep for me, I'll find my phone later. I'm sure she will be fine.

_-Sakura_-

I burst out of the apartment building, tears streaming from my eyes. I need to see Anko, to tell her I'm sorry. I should have seen the signs, she should have been able to trust me. We could of gotten though this without her getting shot, there must have been another way. If I wasn't so focused on being the biggest bitch I possibly could be to everyone, this never would've happened.

My feet pounded on the pavement, streetlights blaring down on me one after another in a never ending line. Tears blurred my vision, the moon seeming like a fuzzy far off target. I'm so stupid!

I ran and ran, breathing labored and legs screaming for respite. The passing buildings became older and older, paint peeling and stone chipped. Garbage littered the alley ways all around me. The air shifted, becoming cooler and damp, a ice cold breeze freezing the sweat pouring out of my skin. Pink hair turning red where it was pasted against my neck and cheeks.

Up ahead the road cut off, wooden planks continuing on my path, buildings halted all together. Waves crashed against the shore and old rotting wood as I ran across the dieing dock. Creaks and cries of pain emanated from the old planks under my feet, threatening to break under my weight.

Slowly I came to a halt, chest heaving I glared at the moon as it watched my entire tirade unfold. With a strangled yell I roared back at it, challenging it to tell me why this was all happening. I've had enough already. Haven't I had my share of pain? Why is everything only getting worse for me instead of better, this isn't how a regular highschool life is suppose to be. I'm suppose to be worrying about pimples, what boys think of me and getting good grade! Not standing on a dock in a district I don't know crying! This isn't how it was suppose to go.

Shaking, I pulled my phone out from my pocket scanning my contacts until I found Tayuya's number. I tried to regulate my breathing, attempting to take control of myself. She will take me to the hospital if I asked her, I don't know where I am; I wonder if she can even find me. My thumb brushed the button, a tiny phone started to shake on the screen as it started to dial.

She's not picking up...

"Hey sweetheart, what's a pretty girl like you doing way out here at this time of night?"

_-Tayuya-_

Without thinking I started back towards the gala, telling myself I wasn't going to make sure Ino had in fact gotten into the car; not passed out on the front steps. I slammed on the breaks nearly throwing myself over the handle bars, my eyes opened wide as I looked at the small flashing device on the pavement.

"What the fuck" I mouthed. My phone is ringing, but I just smashed that thing on the pavement. How the hell? I turned off the engine, putting the kickstand down before snatching my phone off the pavement. _ Little fuck _shone back at me as I looked at the screen in wonder. Sakura? Gently, careful not to break the precariously working phone, I pressed answer call.

"Hey sweetheart, what's a pretty girl like you doing way out here at this time of night?"

Excuse me?

"Saku-"

_-Sakura- _

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back. My heel passed over the end of the dock, reminding me of the invisible wall behind my back. Fuck I'm trapped. My arm swung down, phone barely held in the loosening grip of my fingers. Fear folded my body as I looked over the tall, muscled male and a shorter, battered, old man beside him.

The older man smiled sweetly, one hand on a shining black cane, the other in the pocket of an expensive looking suit jacket. He wore a black velvet patch over one eye, scruffy black hair sticking out from beneath his rimmed hat.

The younger male to his right rolled his neck, cracking it loudly. A toothy smile followed as he watched my discomfort. A crowbar is hanging from his hand, muscled arms slack at his sides.

"I uh.. I just wanted to see the water." I lied, wishing they would leave. Panic threatening to overrun my senses. _Run _my inner sounded.

"It really is beautiful at night isn't it?" The man in the suit said, taking a step towards me. "Tell me, how is your mother?" Anko... but how could he possibly know who my mother is. I have never met him before. His grin curling up with amusement, eyes crinkled with age.

"Fine." I said simply, best not to give him anything. Maybe I can avoid any trouble by lying.

"Oh? That is a surprise, considering she was shot three times if I remember correctly." he continued, looking at me with devilish eyes. His lackey smirked, rolling his shoulders back. Oh God... nothing has been said on the news yet, which means only the people who were there would know that. Which was only Anko, Tsunade and...

"Danzo..." I whispered, paling. My phone made a hollow clunk as it hit the dock. My knees threatened to give out from under me, my lips trembled. My stomach rolled up into a knot, threatening to expel its contents. My entire body began to shake badly.

"Ahh... so you do know about me, I had wondered. It is so nice to meet you finally Sakura. Anko has told me so much about you. Well, not really; she tends to be a bit antisocial at work, so I've had to do my own... research. All part of being a good boss."

_Run _my inner commanded again, more forceful this time. Slowly Danzo reached into his jacket, searching his pockets.

"Now, let's try this again. Don't lie to me Sakura, it isn't becoming of a young lady such as yourself. Straight A's, president of your high school. Your future is looking rather bright wouldn't you say? Don't get yourself killed because you decided to lie to me, stupid girl! I will ask you again, how is your mother?"

Swallowing slowly, my tongue dry; I hesitated. I can't tell him she's alive, he will kill her, this time for sure.

"S-she, she's dead" I replied, my voice cracking.

"Tcch tcch, I told you not to lie to me. You disappoint me, I would think you would be smarter than that" he sighed, pulling a small handgun out of his jacket. Slowly his leathered hands ran over the barrel with affection. "Well I guess you are like in your mother in that respect. You see Sakura I warned her not to disappoint me. All I wanted was to help her, she was one of my favourites you know. It really is to bad, but I suppose it is a blessing she is only in a coma. Maybe once she wakes up, she won't be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice."

"She will never work for you again." I snarled, shaking hands clenching into fists.

"Ahh there's another thing you two share: that fire – that defiance! Oh how I love it! ...and hate it." Danzo frowned, a sour look on his lips as he inserted a bullet into the barrel. My heart pounded in my ears, legs turning into jelly as my heel slipped over the edge. I barely regained my balance looking down over the sheer drop off.

"Anko was my best counter, she was never wrong. But I guess like all good things, they must come to an end at some point. So, Imagine my delight when I found out about you! Her daughter who is just as smart, with amazing potential! It will be a new and improved generation. So I will offer you the same deal I offered your mother, work for me. Or die."

He looked up at me, the moonlight glistening against the wet of his pupil. Danzo took another step forward, his cane seeming to thunder each time he set it down against the old, rotting wood. Another step, my vision narrowed as if I was looking down the barrel of the gun itself.

Another.. the glint of metal shimmering as he raised the tiny weapon. I swallowed again, I will not give into him.

"Never." I would rather die then go through what she went though, I would rather.. and I will.

A small cold circle was pressed against my forehead. Soft hands pushing my bangs away from my face to clear its target. Good bye, I'm sorry I've been so stupid.

_-Tayuya-_

There she is, I was right about the dock. I pushed my baby to move faster, faster! I'm almost there. I watched in horror as the two male figures came into view, the smaller of the two starting to walk forward. The shine of metal in his hand. Oh god, please no.

The faint sound of police sirens sounded behind me, weaving through the maze like downtown streets. They won't get here in time. He's so close now. Fuck it, I'm taking that son of a bitch out.

Slamming down on the accelerator my baby lurched forward, ripping up the pavement and leaving rubber burns in her wake. Engine screaming, the wheels lurched as they came into contact with the dock. Rotten wood chips sprayed out from under the tires, the old dock breaking and bending under the weight.

Leaning forward I tried to press on faster, I can make it! I have to!

_-Sakura- _

Suddenly the cold steel left my skin, a scream sounded in front of me, the sound of breaking wood and a roaring engine becoming gradually louder. Danzo turned, a stunned look taking over his face as he took in the encroaching bike. Snarling, he turned the gun toward the bike, I lunged grabbing his arm, redirecting the shot into the wood by his feet. Cursing he shook me off, I rolled hitting the wood hard and slipping over the edge.

I clawed at the wood with my fingers, barely catching a crack in the dock. My arms burned as I tried to hold on. I looked up just in time to see Danzo fire his second shot, it burrowed into the front of the bike at the same time green, roaring metal collided with his chest. Danzo's lackey gaped stupidly from ground, having thrown himself out of the way.

The bike swerved, the driver lost control as it flipped. Throwing the rider off and then paces back. The bike slid over the edge, falling thirty feet before crashing into the water; Danzo pinned against the front with an astonished and pained look marring his features. Tearing my eyes away from the ripping waves I looked around frantically at the dock, red hair flayed across the dock's surface. An old baseball cap inches from my finger tips.

Tayuya.

"Tayuya!" no... no, **no!** Please tell me she's alive! Desperate – I tore at the wood trying to pull myself up. I groaned, fingers tearing up the old wood as I struggled.

"Tayuya!" I tried again, she stirred slightly. She's alive! With a rush I finally found hold and pulled myself up. Panting, I scrambled towards her, to tired to get to my feet. Police sirens flooded my ears, bright lights flashing as blue jacketed men slowly made their way down the torn up dock, guns pointed at the bewildered lackey.

"Tayuya!" I tried again, roughly shaking her shoulder – tears streaming out of my already puffy eyes. "Wake up! Tayuya!"

"Oi! That hurts you little fuck." Tayuya coughed, pushing me away.

"Tayuya!" I cried, folding down on top of her as I laughed. Tears soaked her neck and cheek, she smirked.

"Nice to see you too, I leave you with Ino for one day! And she lets you wander around downtown at night! I think I will need a long fucking talk with her." she joked, swearing and crumpling back against the dock after she attempted to push herself up.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, concerned. I scanned her for blood but only found a few tiny scrapes and splinters. It doesn't look like she was hit.

"I think you broke my fucking arm, pinkie." she growled.

"I broke your arm! You're the idiot who decided to run into someone on a motorcycle while destroying a dock!" I retorted; a sigh of relief whooshing out of my lips. At least it's not something that won't heal.

"Well excuse me for saving your fucking life. AGAIN. This makes three doesn't it? You are such a fucking idiot, why are you down here anyways you stupid little fuck. Do you think I wanted to break my arm? Fuck no, and it was my right fucking arm to! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get off with my left arm? Oh don't look at me like that you fucking prude." Tayuya continued to ramble as an officer came up behind her, I laughed wiping the tears away from my eyes with swollen and bleeding fingers.

"Are you OK miss?" He asked, kneeling down to get a better look.

"Fuck no! Do I look OK? My fucking arm is broken! My bike is smashed and my lo- er friend almost got shot. Fuck 'are you OK miss' " She mimicked. I smiled apologetically at the officer, relief still pumping through me like a happy pill.

"AND IT'S FUCKING TAYUYA – FUCK ME! DON'T YOU HAVE PAIN KILLERS" She yelled. The officer cleared his throat and looked back down the dock to the ambulance that was just arriving.

"Unfortunately your um, bike made this dock rather unstable. So we won't be able to get a stretcher out here. I will have to carry you..."

"I'll walk." Tayuya grimaced, trying to get up again. She grabbed onto my shoulder, I complied helping her stand. Gritting her teeth she started to limp to the end of the end, leaning heavily against me and smirking at the officers bewildered looks. "Bet they don't see this shit everyday." she muttered.

I sat in the ambulance beside Tayuya as the paramedic cursed and fumbled. Tayuya swore right back, pressing against the restraints that they had used to hold her down.

"You should really hold still." I told her, trying not to leave a smile plastered on my face. Even with my hands torn up, and my face bruised, Tayuya's broken arm and battered body... we are both alive; my mother' s shooter is dead.

"Stupid little fuck." She smirked, pulling against her brace to look at me.

"This might sting" The paramedic said, quickly inserting a needle into Tayuya's arm. Giving her a dose of pain killers with an exasperated and slightly triumphant look on her face.

"That uh, wow that shit works fast." Tayuya replied, blinking and trying to shake her head. The paramedic smiled at me, turning to jot down some notes. I looked over her arm, swollen and braced until she is able to get a cast on it, gently I reached out and touched the skin. Tayuya flinched at the contact, grimacing but silent.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked quietly, glancing nervously at the attendant. My fingers stayed on her forearm a second longer before I dropped my hand. Tayuya weakly hooked my trailing fingers with her forefinger, trying to hide the pain the movement caused with a slight smile.

"You called me for help didn't you? So I showed up." her eyes are starting to glaze over, the drugs seem to be taking effect quickly.

"Yeah but.. I never said anything or told you where I was."

"I heard you, and I heard... him." She paused, they hadn't found Danzo when we left – I doubt they will. "I heard the water, and I guessed..."

"Why did you come, you could have been shot."

"Oi please, I'm a fucking ninja didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"Tayuya, this is serious – you seriously could have been hurt!"

"So could you, and besides I'm a ninja... one that throws shit at shit and stuff." She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Tayuya, you don't really think you're a ninja do you?" I might as well play along, it seems like she's to far out of it for me to really talk to her anyways.

"You know, Tayuya is kinda a mouthful. Why don't you call me Tay, or Tye? I mean Ino get's a short pet name, and so do you – it's not fair to leave me out!"

"Your bar name? And Ino isn't a pet name, that's her real name. Saku isn't a pet name either... she couldn't say Sakura when we were younger... so I shortened it." I blushed, looking and the tiny scrapes and cuts on her arms and cheek.

"Pssh it's a pet name, and I want one to – Tay or Tye, you can choose."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to run down people holding guns anymore!"

"As long as they aren't threatening to kill you I could care less which little fuck they are shooting at." she grinned wolfishly, leaving her eyes shut. I still can't believe everything that has happened. It's like some crazy dream. If it weren't for Tayuya I would have died, I was so stupid. What was I thinking running into downtown alone in the middle of the night?

I wasn't thinking, and it nearly cost me someone dear to me. I'm so stupid!

"Eh, no frowning. I'm the one with a crushed arm and a sunk bike! You better cheer the fuck up."

"Sorry, I was just thinking that I almost lost you." Tayuya blinked and opened her mouth to say something, "Besides," I cut her off "you've had happy drugs being pumped into your blood stream by the gallon."

Tayuya snorted and studied the white walls of the ambulance, listening to the sounds outside as we sat in silence, my fingers still being held gently by hers.

"You know, I didn't even have to think about it." She muttered so quiet I could barely hear her. "Guess you trained me good."

"You're awfully disobedient to say you're trained very well at all."

"Yeah yea, fuck you too."

I walked down the familiar hospital halls, Tayuya had kicked me out shortly after we arrived at the hospital, saying she was fine and I should say hello to Anko; let her know what's happened.

Taking a steadying breath I walked into the white walled room, sitting down beside my mother's bed.

"Hi." I whispered, taking her hand with mine. "How are you? I... I have a lot to tell you."

_-Ino- _

Urg, I should not have drank that much on a school night. No, I shouldn't of drank that much period – stupid Tayuya, I don't remember much but I'm sure she made me. Come to think of it Sakura never came back and she didn't call. Well, she could have. I wouldn't know since I apparently lost my cell phone at some point, which I also don't remember.

I'm sure she'll show up to class at least, she hasn't been to school in almost a week. Tayuya should be here as well, which means I can make her fess up to everything.

Pushing open the front doors of the building, I scanned the halls quickly before plunging into the flowing river of students. No sooner had my feet taken their first steps did something feel off. The tide around me seemed to slow, then halt. Eyes and whispers trained of my position, as if locked on target.

Well this is odd... did I miss something? Do I have something on my face? No, I'm almost positive I don't. Then why is everyone staring at me?

"Hinata!" I called, chasing after the shy girl. Squeaking, she jumped in surprise before turning to face me.

"H-hello Ino." her feet shifted weight back and forth, fingers tugging at the end of her long sleeves.

"Do you know what everyone is whispering about?"

"Well... I have only heard a few rumors." she whispered, blushing fervidly and staring at the floor.

"Which would be...?"

Without warning the first bell rang, Hinata muttered and apology and ran off to her first class. Darnit, that really hurts with a hangover! Rubbing my temples I tried to ignore the whispers and glances, walking quickly to my first class.

I'm not really sure why I took calc., I guess it was originally because I was trying to get in every class with Saku. This was one of two that actually had room though. I really don't understand pretty much anything that's going on, without Saku here to look over her shoulder; I'm more or less undeniably – lost.

"Good morning, Ino" Lee greeted, teeming with energy. I swear there's something wrong with that kid. No boy should ever wear spandex, ever. It's just...

"Hello, Lee." I tried to smile back, focusing on the wall behind him. It's the only way to not look horrified at what he's wearing.

"Do you happen to know where Sakura is? She appears to be missing once again." Same question every day. I sighed, flipping open my text book as our teacher once again is trying to wake up that Nara kid, just give up already.

"I'm not sure, Lee."

"Odd, maybe the rumors are true then!"

"What rumors?" I asked, a little too curious.

"Ahh, you do not know? I would think you would be the first one Sakura would tell." He frowned, appearing confused. "Maybe they are not true then."

"What rumors Lee?" My eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"The ones about Sakura and Tayuya getting into a street brawl last night and defeating ten full grown men with guns!"

"What? That's ridiculous, they aren't friggin' ninja Lee!" Oh crap the entire class is looking at me, perhaps I shouldn't of yelled... or jumped to my feet... or slammed my hands on the desk. Perhaps not.

Embarrassed, I sat back down muttering an apology. When everyone looked back to the front I whispered to Lee

"Where did you hear this from?"

"It is all over school! There is another that says Tayuya took a bullet for Sakura and they are both in the hospital. Someone saw all the police cars at the dock last night, and swears they saw Tayuya and Sakura get into an ambulance. They also swear they saw at least a dozen thugs hulled into the back of police cars!"

"How much merit can you put into these rumors Lee?" Maybe there is a reason she isn't here today. I haven't seen Tayuya yet but that's normal, we tend to avoid each other at all costs.

"I do not know, I heard it from a friend of a friend. Wouldn't it be a true tribute to youth though if it were true!" ...and he's gone. With that stupid starstruck look in his eyes once again, I swear this kid has ADD or something.

First period passed by slowly, second didn't seem to pass at all. Once lunch finally rolled around, I was scanning the halls desperate for a sign of the harpie. I tried calling Sakura's cell from the office, no answer. Where could they be, that ridiculous rumor going around school can't be right it's too... well, ridiculous.

The end of lunch rang out and still I couldn't find or get a hold of either of the mysterious duo. Throughout the entirety of my third period I gnawed at the inside of my bottom lip.

The dismissal bell rang and I was already out of my seat, half way to the door. I don't know where either of them are but I will find them. First I'm going to go by my apartment and hope she simply slept through a ringing phone. Then I'm going to check with Tsunade, see if Sakura ever went to talk to her like the note says. Then I'll check Tayuya's house... if they aren't there. I guess I'll check the hospital. I refuse to believe those rumors.

-Tayuya-

"So did you come to sign my cast? I hate to be the one to tell you, but I don't have a pen so..."

"Oh just shut up!" My mother shrieked, pacing back and forth in front of the bed I was sitting on. Stupid doctors refused to discharge me until a guardian signed the release forms. Complete bullshit if you ask me, it's not like she cares I was almost shot.

"I swear! I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you doing something stupid!"

"Gee, I didn't know you cared." I rolled my eyes, picking at the cast that encased my arm from the base of my fingers to almost reaching my shoulder. They said my arm was broken in three places, but they were clean, so it should be relatively easy to heal.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Let me think, yeah I think I do, but why don't you give me your take on what I did. I'm guessing its a lot fucking different. "You know your father is running for office! How do you think it looks that his daughter got involved with some silly street brawl! You ran an old man off the end of a dock with your bike! I told you to get rid of that thing!"

"Oi, old man? He was pointing a gun at my friend, and then tried to fucking shoot me! Don't give me that old man shit!" She snorted, what a delightful sound mother.

"Friend? Let me guess it's the same one from before? So now you kill for her is that it? I should let them haul you off to jail and throw away the key!"

"They said there won't be charges since it was clearly self defense you bitch!" God she's infuriating!

"And who did you have to sleep with to get them to say that?"

"No one! It's the truth! I'm not the whore in this family!" Her hand flashed, slapping my cheek with an open palm. I glared right back, ignoring the sting.

"Tayuya! Watch your tongue! I am not a whore!" She whispered. Oh, so she doesn't want this conversation heard.

"I guess we have different definitions then. Mine is when you fuck multiple people who aren't your husband! What's yours_ mother?_"

"I have never!"

"Oh really? So I'm guessing that new 'best and brightest' last night was because that idiot was actually a good lawyer? Please, I'm not stupid."

"You are this close missy." She spat, pressing her thumb and forefinger together.

"Close to what? What could you possibly do? Hit me? You've already done that! Let's see, insult me for seventeen years? No wait, that's done too! Let's see, that leaves... oh insult your daughter when she was almost killed instead of being an actual parent? No I think..."

"Enough!" Her lips trembled as she took a deep breath, "enough. Do you think I don't care you were almost shot?" Ha! What gave that away? "I do, whether you believe it or not. However, you're alive and now I have to mop up the mess you've made, again. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? It wasn't your fight to get into. Whatever that girl did she probably deserved what was coming for her."

"E-excuse me?" Did I hear that right? There's no way anyone can be that heartless!

"Oh please, don't look at me like that – you know I'm right. Now, hurry up and get your stuff. We're leaving, I'll see if I can't do some damage control before this gets out of hand." She shouldered her purse quickly, stepping for the door.

I didn't move, grinding my teeth in an attempt to get under control. I swear I'm going to kill her!

"Tayuya, let's go already your wasting time!" She sighed, walking back towards me and grabbing my arm. I swatted her off, standing to look into her bewildered eyes.

"No."

"This isn't a debate! We're leaving!" She reached for my arm again, again I swatted her away.

"I'm done with you! You can go and fuck whoever you want! I am not coming with you, I'm done!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic dear, what are you going to do? Live on your own? Please, don't make me laugh. Let's go before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

"I said no, I'm done! I'll live on the fucking streets if I have to, but I am NOT going to take your shit anymore!" Trembling badly, I held my ground. This is it, I can't take anymore I **will** live on the streets before I go back with her. Enough is enough.

"Stop being such an attention hog! You wouldn't survive one day on your own." She pursed he lips, raising her nose in disdain.

"I'm not fucking kidding! Don't you get it? I want nothing to do with you! Just leave and you will never have to deal with being embarrassed about having me for a daughter, I'm sure you can make it seem like I never existed."

"Fine, have it your way. I'll leave and you can see how hard life really is when you don't have someone paying for everything. I won't be helping you at all, enjoy your stay on the streets, I'll see you in a few days." she sighed, as if this were nothing more then an annoyance that would soon correct itself. Like hell I'll be back, I will find a way on my own... somehow.

She left, instantly my resistance broke and I crumpled onto the floor exhausted. Damn her, I won't cry; I won't let her win.

-Sakura-

"Tayuya?" I asked, curious. She looks like she's been crying, but what could possibly make her do that? I thought the doctors gave her pain killers? Listlessly she dragged her feet over to me, eyes glued to the floor. I stood, trying to look her in the eyes; concern growing with each passing second.

"Tay what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who else to turn to." She whispered.

Alright, time for after chapter comments! First of all I want to thank my new beta – again – for helping me with this chapter and previous ones. If you look back up to chapter two or three so far, they have all been updated. So thank you Fayth85 :)

Second, thank you for all the comments and reviews last chapter! I had a fair bit of fun writing this one. I hope you all enjoy it!

I think this pushes me to the 80k mark to doesn't it? Well, this story has certainly gotten out of control I blame Tayuya!

Till next time, Kiravu out!

Happy holidays if I don't hear from some of you before that!


	9. Chapter 9

-Sakura-

"Tay, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who else to turn to..." She whispered in reply, her eyes are red and swollen. Has she been... crying? No, that has to be wrong. Even when she was lying on the dock she didn't shed a single tear. What could of possibly happened to make her cry?

I stood, turning to face her. What do I do? She looks as unsure as I do, I've never seen her this hesitant before, this distressed.

"Tayuya?" I prompted again, watching her for a reaction. She's looking past me, at Anko. "Say something you're freaking me out. What's wrong? Did the doctors say something after I left? I thought the break was clean?"

She shook her head, wiping a trailing tear away with the back of her hand.

"It was, I mean it is." She paused, cursing and batting away an emerging tear. "Can we just, c-can we leave... please"

"Yes, of course. Did you want me to take you home?" Tayuya flinched, recoiling at the question. Maybe she doesn't want to go home, she mentioned before that she doesn't get along with her family. She probably just wants to be alone until she can figure everything out. I'm still not sure how to feel, it's like my mind is in shock. I feel.. numb. It all feels like a dream, I was so close to dying... if Tayuya hadn't...

"Do you regret killing him?" I asked quietly, searching until her eyes found mine. The police found his body about an hour ago, they had phoned to let me know. They said he died soon after the impact, before he had time to drown.

"No! Of course not!" Came the instant reply, she appeared annoyed momentarily before pulling back. The fight she normally has is absent, like it was drained out of her.

"Tay... you don't have to try and be brave. Even if he was a terrible man; I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now..."

"I'm not fucking trying to be brave alright! You don't have to worry about me! I just don't want to be here anymore, it's depressing!"

"Tay..."

"No!" She growled, her facial features contorting in confusion and rage. "I don't regret it, he was trying to KILL you Sakura! Don't you get it? I would've done **anything** to stop him! I just..." She faultured, shaking her head and slamming her fist against the door frame.

"Don't you get it? Are you really this BLIND! I would sooner take the bullet myself then let him hurt you!" Her shoulders started to shake, tears brimming as she squeezed her eyes shut; trying to force them to stay captive.

"Tay... it's alright." I stepped closer, moving to pull her into a hug. Moving to try and comfort her in anyway I can. She looks so broken, so... raw. I don't know what to do, she's always been there for me; and now that she needs me... I'm useless.

"You are such an idiot." she whispered as I stepped closer. I stopped, frozen as her bleary eyes looked into mine once more, searching for something. Tentatively, her hand inched up brushing away a stray strand of hair; tucking it safely behind my ear. Her open palm rested against my cheek.

I watched her eyes roam my face, a gulp slowly working it's way down. Her body is almost against mine, I can hear her heart racing... or is that mine? I blinked, she smirked looking away and down. Tayuya sighed heavily, her fingers running over my skin as they fell down to my neck.

She looks so confused, like there is something she needs to answer to but she doesn't know how to ask it. Maybe she doesn't trust me to ask it?

"Tay-"

"Fuck it!" she interrupted

"Tay-?" Her hand slid to the back of my neck, pulling me roughly forward as our lips met. I mewled in surprise, stiff as she pressed me back against the door frame.

Head tilting, as she asked for entrance; tongue running over my bottom lip. Waves of pleasure erupted from her touch, her fingers igniting my skin as if it was being lit on fire. Without realizing it I complied, grinding my hips against hers I parted my lips, allowing her to fully dominate me.

Tayuya moaned, sending a shiver down my spine as her tongue accepted passage. She flicked at mine teasingly, inviting it to dance with her. My hands slid up and over her shoulders, wrapping around her neck.

Her free hand slid down to my hip, moving back to slide under my shirt, whispering over sensitive skin before travelling back and squeezing my ass.

Moaning, my back arched under her touch. Her lips left mine, allowing my head to roll back. As her lips kissed my neck, tongue leaving a wet warmth; a throat was cleared beside us.

Tayuya jumped back, the sudden disappearance of her heat leaving me cold and aching. My eyes snapped open, suddenly coming back down to earth. Remembering where in fact we are; what we were doing.

The throat cleared again, Tayuya slowly became transparent a blank look draining the life out of her eyes. Wait... Tay...

"Tay!" I reached out, my fingers ran through her form leaving fog in its wake; instantly I was engulfed. Spinning around I tried to figure out where I am, the door frame is gone. Anko is gone, Tayuya is gone... but where?

"Tayuya!" I called out, sweat drenching my skin. My breathing became halted, wheezing I fought to stay conscious. "T...tay..." I gasped, dropping to my knees Danzo appeared before me. The small pistol I will never forget appeared is his boney grasp, he smiled and pressed it to my forehead.

Defiance roared through me, I tried desperately to hit him; to yell, to protest against the insane situation I was in. My arms are suddenly chained, my lips sewn shut. No, not again! Tayuya!

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears beading out of the corners of my eyes, I opened them. Waiting for judgement

Ino smiled down at me, her fingers reached forward tracing my jaw line. Oh Ino thank goodness, but where did Danzo go? She leaned forward, lips barely inches from mine.

Her face contorted in pain, lurching back she looked behind her at Tayuya, then down to the sword piercing her chest.

I screamed into my muzzle, why! Why did you kill her! She wasn't going to do anything, she saved me from Danzo! Tayuya shook her head slowly, a slight smile as she looked at me full of adoration.

"I will always protect you Sakura, you don't have to fight anymore."

No! Ino didn't need to die! She wasn't going to hurt me, what is wrong with you! Tayuya! Tears streamed down my cheek as she took a step closer to me, wrenching her sword free from Ino's corpse.

"Sakura..."

No, don't come any closer! Stay away from me...

"Sakura!"

"No!" I screamed, thrashing my hand connected solidly with an unseen object and suddenly I snapped back to reality.

"Oi! What the fuck was that for!" Tayuya asked, sitting on the floor beside my bed, rubbing a swelling cheek.

"Tayuya...?" I breathed, sweat clinging to my body. Shaking, I reached up to feel my face, trying to make sure this was indeed real. It was a dream?

"Yes! Who the fuck did you think it was! You've been screaming for nearly five minutes now and wouldn't wake up! What the fuck, pinkie!"

"I... I'm sorry"

"Geez, I save your life and you deck me, some thanks that is..." she grumbled, rubbing her sore cheek. What does she mean by that? Panicking, I started to hyper ventilate.

"Oi, Sakura! Calm down!" Tayuya barked at me, watching as I clung to my chest; mind racing. No, it was a dream. It had to of been a dream, there's no possible way. But then why would she say that? Ino is fine, you just need to think rationally.

"Sakura! Calm the fuck down!" Tayuya shook my shoulders roughly, trying to snap me back to reality.

No... this isn't real, this is just another dream. If I close my eyes everything will go back to normal. I will wake up, everyone will be fine.

Squeezing my eyes shut I started to count backwards, my breath hitching in my throat. Please let this work.

"Sakura! Fine, you asked for it."

My head snapped to the side, eyes flying open. Ow... she just, she just slapped me... with her cast?

I worked my jaw slowly, trying to make sure it wasn't broken. That **really** fucking hurt!

"Was it really necessary to hit me with your cast?" Wait, her cast! Her arm is broken, that's right! In the dream it... definitely wasn't. I blushed, keeping my eyes downcast.

"Um, doh? You were like, dying or... something, what the fuck is wrong?"

"Bad dream." I muttered, working my jaw. That really did hurt, and I was doing so well avoiding damage to my face.

"Right well..." She cleared her throat, turning a deep scarlet, "did you, uh... want to y'know... talk about it?" What's she getting embarrassed about? I looked at her curiously, what's your game? Did I say something?

"Youdon'thaveto!" She spat out in a blur of words, waving her cast back and forth in front of her. What is up with her today? Since when is she as skittish as a teenage boy getting caught watching porn.

"It's just, erm. God fuck this cast" she snapped after hitting herself with the extra baggage she recently acquired while trying to scratch the back of her head.

"You were screaming my fucking name alright? So now I'm fucking curious, so spill it before I smack you with this again!"

I was what? Oh god... during which part. Well let's try to separate reality and dream first of all. Let's see... Tayuya did visit me in Anko's room at the hospital. We did talk, she told me...

"_I'm sorry, I don't know who else to turn to..." _

"_Tayuya? Say something you're freaking me out. What's wrong? Did the doctors say something after I left? I thought the break was clean?"_

"_It was, I mean it is. Can we just, c-can we leave... please"_

"_Yes, of course. Did you want me to take you home?" _

"_Do you regret killing him?" _

"_No! Of course not!" _

"_Tay... you don't have to try and be brave. Even if he was a terrible man; I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now..."_

"_I'm not fucking trying to be brave alright! You don't have to worry about me! I just don't want to be here anymore, it's depressing!"_

"_Tay..."_

"_No! I don't regret it, he was trying to KILL you Sakura! Don't you get it? I would've done __**anything**__ to stop him! I just..._

"_Don't you get it? Are you really this BLIND! I would sooner take the bullet myself then let him hurt you!" _

"_Tay... it's alright" _

"_You are such an idiot" _

This is where my dream and reality separate, I don't know why I would dream of that conversation turning into more. There really weren't any indicators from her were there? There's no way I could possibly miss something that huge, it just isn't possible.

"_Why am I an idiot?" I asked, insulted. "I just want to know why you're upset!"_

_She laughed lightly, shaking her head before her trademark smirk appeared on her face. Looking much more herself she replied_

"_It's nothing, if you don't mind though I kinda need a place to stay..." __H__er voice trailed off, leaving her question as a suggestion rather then asking outright. Must be a pride thing._

"_Well, I was dreading going back home alone. I would love to have some company..."_

"_Right, well good." She cleared her throat, turning to leave before she could damage her pride more._

"_Tayuya__-__" I said, capturing her attention__,__ "if you need to talk, I'll always be here for you"_

_She paused, opening her mouth to reply before shutting it and shaking her head. A large smirk tilting up the corner of her lips, eyes sad as she replied._

"_Don't be such a fucking sap pinkie, I'm just going to get my shit"_

We left shortly after that, neither of us really feeling like school once again we had a quiet dinner then fell asleep. She still hasn't given me any details about what she and Ino were up to, or what happened with her mom. I'm sure she will tell me when and if she wants to. I don't like being pressured to talk when I'd rather not; she probably wouldn't appreciate it either.

"Hellooooooooooooo! I'm still waiting!" Tayuya rolled her eyes and gestured towards her cast, yes I get it – and no I don't wish to be clubbed again. I don't think the doctors gave that to you to be used as a weapon, but then they are also probably too scared of you to deny you anything either.

"Sorry, what was the question? I spaced out." Tayuya grumbled, spitting out the words so I had to strain to hear them.

"...why were you screaming my name?" Oh, right... crap. I was wondering at which part I was erm, 'screaming' her name.

"Uh, I-I... don't remember." I fibbed, dreading that the scream might of been closer to a moan.

"Bullshit you don't! I just fucking had to ask you twice! Now spill it before I clobber you!" She raised her cast so it loomed over me threateningly, she really is enjoying her new toy. She smiled darkly, thoroughly amused with my terror stricken glances.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"I don't know, I was dreaming of yesterday..."

"Oh..." She instantly deflated, looking away; ashamed she traced the mesh patterns. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You should really worry about yourself."

"Pssh, I already told you I'm fuckin' a ninja." she plopped down on the mattress beside me, blowing a strand of hair off of her face.

"Oh, so you remember that?"

"Um, yea? Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, because the paramedic was pumping you full of drugs?" Leave it to her to belittle everything that has happened. It only makes it that much more shocking how broken up she was... but now it's like a complete one eighty.

"Oh right..." she paused, a devious smile taking control, "y'know, she had an amazing rack"

"W-what! How could you even be paying attention to that! You had a smashed arm, a wrecked bike and veins full of pain killers... and you were staring at her chest?"

"Oh common! I saw you fucking look to!"

"I did not!" What kind of person would I be to look at a time like that! I still couldn't hold down a blush from creeping onto my cheeks.

"Pssh, yeah okay. Well I did, she was leaning forward a lot – she totally wanted me to.I musta looked really fucking heroic, y'know? I bet I coulda made any girl fall for me at that point" she taunted, boasting with praise.

"Right, so you go after the paramedic then?" Laughing nervously, I looked at my hands, trying to get the image of Tayuya and I out of my head. It's like I can almost feel her lips against mine, her hands on my skin... the heat of her body.

"Don't look so depressed! Y'know you're my number one pinkie." She smiled, "I would totally seduce you if Ino didn't already have her claws into you." I gaped at her for a moment, did I just hear that right?

"Er... I'm kidding, don't look at me like that!" Recomposing myself, I retaliated – determined not to let her win, well for once.

"Right, you wouldn't be able to even if you did try. I'm not that easy!"

"Is that a challenge?" Um... crap, no... stay away from me. Why does this feel like de ja vu, that was really stupid of me. Great, taunt her, yeah REALLY smart move. Idiot.

Tayuya turned so her chest brushed against my shoulder, I shifted away and she smiled. Eyes growing devious; she pressed forward again. I gulped, frozen as I watched her inch closer, eyes flickering between my lips and my eyes. She watched me for any sign of protest, I didn't move. I can't move... I'm not even sure I want to anymore. It's all just so confusing...

Tayuya laughed suddenly patting my cheek with her open palm, I blinked and watched as she got up and walked to the door.

"Told ya I could seduce you if I fucking wanted to!" She fingers ran over the door frame as she stepped through, pausing and calling back "oh, by the way; Ino called and she sounded pissed."

"Shit!" I cursed, scrambling for my phone on the end table. Wait, I'm pretty sure she won again... god dammit!

-Ino-

"No, I'm pretty sure if you required Choji to model naked for an arts class - that you are suddenly teaching - would be against the rules... No Dei, even principles have rules." I rolled my eyes, flopping back against the sheets on my bed. My fingers trailed through my bangs, gently working out any accumulated knots as Deidara continued to fap over my old friend.

"What do you mean... NO! Posting yourself as a body guard inside the guys locker room to 'break up fights' would also... no, god you're retarded!" I swear he comes up with twenty new plans every time I call, it's not like I can hang up either. He's paying my phone bill.

I'm still not to sure how my phone ended up in the fridge with teeth marks and a trail of ketchup on it, but I'm going with my usual excuse of 'it's Tayuya's fault'. She probably broke into my apartment and put it in there after gnawing on it. Harpie's like to chew on phones right?

"Saku? Oh... she's fine. No I haven't screwed her yet! Are you- Dei! No!" He laughed, obviously sensing my growing discomfort. Why does he always have to talk about sex as if it's the most casual thing in the world. Well, to him it probably is.

"Well, I mean... we kinda kissed? Yes there is such thing as a kinda kiss! ... well I'll tell you how! I uh, um... I'm not to sure if I kissed her... w-well she could of kissed me! Yes I realize it would be difficult not to notice something like that..."

As Deidara was in the middle of laughing hysterically in my ear, my phone beeped alerting me to an incoming call. I pulled the phone away for a moment to save my ear drums from further damage and to check my call display.

Saku? Oh my god! Saku! In my excitement I dropped my phone, resulting in a loud crash before I spat out a quick good bye to Deidara. I had ended his call before he could say good bye, fumbling I answered the second call.

"Hello! Saku! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened with Tayuya? I swear I'm going to kill her! I-!" My dam broke instantly, assaulting her with a string of questions.

"Ino, calm down." Came her quiet reply, I can almost picture the small smile. She's probably completely calm and laughing at my stupidity; here I am practically having a panic attack. "I'm fine, Tayuya is fine"

Well, I wasn't really worried about her, much to my disappointment she's like a bad cold. She won't go away no matter how obvious I make it she isn't wanted or needed.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to keep the pitch in my voice at a level below ear splitting.

"It's kind of a long story..." I smiled, closing my eyes to picture her sitting on her bed. Probably fiddling with her fingers and shifting her weight back and forth. I'm just so happy she isn't hurt, the hospital wouldn't let me see them. Eventually I was kicked out of the lobby, they said visitation hours were done.

"Well," it's worth a try "you still owe me a date, how about we go out for a while? Then you will have enough time to tell me everything... if you want to." The line remained silent. Oh crap... maybe I pushed too much again.

"You don't have to! If you just want to talk it doesn't have to be a date... you know I'm here for you either way." squeezing my eyes shut, I held my breath waiting for her to say something.

"Yeah... that, that would be nice. I uh-" she paused again, my breath hitched; I never thought anything could make me this nervous. "Can you meet me outside my apartment building, in around an hour?"

"Yes, of course! I'll be there!" I let out a tiny squeal, unable to keep the bursting joy fully contained.

"Right... see you then!" With that a click sounded in my ear, letting me know she had hung up her phone.

Finally! Wait... what am I going to wear?

-Tayuya-

"Right... see you then." Sakura replied to who I'm sure is that blonde bitch. I sighed heavily, my hands sitting in the soapy water in the sink. Well, what did you expect to happen idiot? You say NOTHING, you do NOTHING. Then to make matters worse, you go and tell her Ino called, when she didn't. Whose bright fucking idea was that? Oh right, yours.

I watched Sakura walk into the bathroom, a small smile brightening up her tired visage. Well, at least she's happy... that's all I really want. Even if... it's not because of me, again.

All I can really do right now is try to cheer her up, even if that means handing her over to the barbie. She better not end up on a dock with a gun to her head, again. This time I don't have a fucking motorcycle to run the prick over with.

I wonder if he really is dead, I know they said he is... but I can't help but worry. There are some things in this world that even I'm smart enough to fear. My hands started to shake, much to my annoyance, as Danzo flashed into my mind. He pointed the barrel of the gun at me, and the shots sounded; my ear drums burst as they collided with steel right in front of me. Sending sparks flying that left the air warm around me, curling back the hairs on my arm.

My fingers slid over the steel side of the sink, eyes closing I pictured the look of pure terror on Sakura's face. I saw her hit Danzo, take a hit herself and roll back over the edge of the dock. Her hands sliding over the wood, scrambling to get a hold of something.

The water in the bathroom turned on, I heard the crash of the waves underneath me as I lay against the dock. Body in shock as I stared at the blood from cuts and scrapes, trying to convince myself that it wasn't enough to mean I was hit.

"_Tayuya..." _I can hear Sakura calling me, I want to reply but it feels like a bubble has been placed into my mouth. It's hard to take in air, to breathe.

"_Tayuya!" _Panic rising, I can hear the wood creak as she works to pull herself up. Good... she's alright, now I can sleep. I can forget.

"Tayuya? Hey, wake up your hands are going to get pruney! Remember what you told me? You can't grope a girl with pruney ass hands" I blinked, coming out of my trance. Sakura is standing beside me with a bemused look on her face, only a towel wrapped around her wet form. Crap.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" I snapped, pulling my now soggy cast out of the sud covered water. I waited as she went from amused, to shocked, to annoyed... oh Sakura, you are so predictable. Seriously though, clothes would be great right now.

"I was going to! But then-"

"Then what?" I cut her off, "then you thought that Ino is just going to rape you anyways, might as well save the part where she has to take your clothes off?"

"What is your problem! I've told you before, Ino wouldn't do that! If you're saying that as a joke, it isn't funny!" She growled back, her cheeks turning red.

"Right, I'm sure she just has your best interests at heart." rolling my eyes, I continued "kinda like when she licked your ear in front of an entire boys gym class. Or how about when she announced to everyone that you two are 'engaged' or how about-"

"I get it! She doesn't always do the brightest things, that's still no reason for you to be such a, a bitch!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't-" crap, now what do I say? I can't tell her the truth, I'm not even fully sure why I'm so pissed off. I just, I am!

"Weren't what? What am I doing that has upset you this much?" She demanded, I ground my teeth together in frustration. Maybe if you weren't so fucking dense, none of this would be an issue!

"Nothing! Forget it! I'm going out, have fun on your fucking date!" I screamed back, slamming my hand on the counter before turning and storming out the door. Leaving Sakura looking stunned as she watched me leave.

-Sakura-

Um, what the hell was that? I stood with my mouth unhinged, staring at the back of a closed door, trying to figure out exactly what it is I did. I don't remember doing anything insulting... maybe I forgot something I should of remembered? Let's think... she's a December baby, so I didn't forget her birthday.

I shut my bedroom door, rooting through my doors for new clothes. Anniversary of when we became friends? No, she isn't that cheesy. So... what is it I did then?

I pulled a tight fitting t-shirt over my head, tugging at it until it was where I wanted it before rooting around for clean jeans. Well, okay so it's not her birthday, or anything else. So we can rule out events I guess.

Oh! Maybe she just wanted someone around? Tay can put on a tough act but I'm sure she's at least a little shaken up. Plus I still don't know what happened with her mother... maybe she doesn't want to be alone. I can understand that feeling, it would explain why she is so upset that I would just leave. She must of heard my conversation with Ino.

I could ask Ino if she minds having Tay come as well, she did say it didn't have to be a date. That could make things worse though, I mean... they kinda hate each other. Tay really isn't happy with her right now.

I sighed, walking into the washroom fully clothed. I plucked my toothbrush out of its holder, lathering a thick strip of toothpaste on the bristles. As I started to brush my teeth in the monotonous motion, I tried to figure out what to do.

I can't just ditch Ino... again. I also can't just leave Tay upset, while leaving her all alone... that would be a betrayal. Especially since now I know why she's upset. So what do I do?

I spat the foam into the sink, turning the tap on.

Well, I'll spend a few hours with Ino so my promise is fulfilled; as well as give Tay some time to cool off. I'm sure she didn't mean anything she said. Then I'll do something with her as soon as I get home and apologize, I think that's the best I can work out. Why can't there just be two of me, that would solve everything. (1)

Exactly on time, Ino walked through the front doors of my apartment complex. A large smile lit up her cheery expression as soon as she spotted me, waving ecstatically; she practically jogged over.

"You look nice." Ino greeted, I blushed as she looked me up and down, appraising.

"Thanks, you too. So, where to?"

Ino grinned deviously, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the doors.

After a short walk, to a quaint cafe a few blocks away; Ino sat across from me, stirring in the sugar she had added to her caramel latte. You may think I'm kidding, but no. She actually needed to add three sugar packets to her caramel latte. I have to wonder how her teeth are still in tact.

"What did you and Tayuya get up to the other night?" I asked, blowing the steam off of my coffee. Black, the way caffeine should be drunk; without a pound of sugar or cream. She smiled, fishing some of the whip cream off the top of her drink with her finger; making sure to lick it off while mulling over her answer.

I'm swear she does that just to see if she can get a reaction. Dumb blonde my ass.

"I went to a fundraiser with her, she needed a date."

"Why did she ask you? Don't you two... y'know, (2) dislike each other?" That may be putting it lightly.

"Well sorta, she was going to ask you... but she didn't want to wake you up. She was worried about you." She replied, casually dipping her finger back into the whipped cream. My eyebrow twitched as I watched her, transfixed as her pink tongue cleaned off her digit.

"Why would she ask me? I'm sure there are others she would much rather go on a date with" like that paramedic, I thought sourly. I don't know why that bothers me this much.

"Well for one, because she likes you." I blinked

"I know, it's you she can't stand." Ino burst out laughing at my reply. As she started to quiet down, she glanced at my confused face and started to laugh again. Did I say something funny? I thought my statement was fairly accurate. It must just be funny that they hate each other?

"And they tell me I'm the natural blonde" she giggled, taking a sip from her sugar drink.

"Huh?" I must of missed something, it feels like this happens a lot... "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It's not really my business anyways."

"Okay..." Well that was weird. Staring out the window, I took a sip from my cup; revelling in the simple bitterness that washed over my tongue. Simple, the way things should be. I wonder how Tay is, and where she is. I feel really bad about just leaving things the way they were. She's probably angry enough to kill me by now.

"You haven't heard from her have you? She didn't call or anything?" It's a long shot, but it's worth asking.

"No? Why would I? It's not like she voluntarily talks to me." Ino smirked, sitting back against the back rest.

"I was just wondering, we kinda got into a fight this morning before meeting up with you."

"That's odd, I thought you two were the couple that never fought." She teased, crinkling her nose at me.

"Har har, more like the couple that never stops fighting! But today she just seemed really... mad. I think it might be because I decided to go out with you."

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked, curious.

"I mean like... oh you know what I mean! But I think she's just scared and doesn't want to be left alone. I can understand that, I wouldn't want to be either... I guess I was just insensitive when I agreed to your suggestion."

"Oh..." She trailed off, biting on her bottom lip. "Can I ask what happened last night... I heard a lot of rumours around school today. Is what they are saying true?"

"What exactly did you hear?" I asked cautiously, I can't believe that rumours would already be sprouting around school. How could anyone even know what happened? It happened last night...

"That Tayuya and you got into some sort of gang fight down by the docks, and that Tayuya is a legit ninja." she added, trying to insert some humour.

I paused, mulling over what exactly I should tell her. I guess I could just tell her everything, it's not like it will harm anything. She was there when I talked to the police. Plus it would be better then her trying to piece it together herself.

I glanced up from the steaming liquid in my cup, she looks worried. Why is it everyone looks so worried lately. Well, besides me almost getting shot; I haven't had someone worry about me in... well since Iruka. Maybe I'm just not used to it.

"Well, they were right partially; Tayuya claims she is a legit ninja." I forced a smile, sighing and taking my spoon. Starting to stir my coffee, I continued "I ended up talking to Tsunade last night. She told me... some things, that..." that I didn't want to hear, or rather I wasn't prepared to.

"I ended up leaving rather upset... and I ran to the docks, I'm not sure why. I haven't been there in years, and I don't have any significant memories there." Ino watched me, unblinking and ignoring her sugary treat.

"Danzo found me, he tried to offer me the same deal he had offered my mother."

"What deal?"

"Work for him, or..." I left my answer unfinished, uncomfortable with stating it so simply after everything that had happened. Ino blanched.

"What did you say?"

"I said no, of course." I took a deep breath, looking out the window to watch the cars drive by. Feeling the need for something with a semblance of normality. "I'm still not sure how Tayuya found me, I didn't tell her where I was... but if she hadn't..." I'd be dead.

"Saku, I'm so sorry... I should of been there. I shouldn't of gone out, I thought you would be alright by yourself."

"It's not your fault" I whispered, it was mine. If I had been able to just use common sense for once Tay never would of been hurt. Why do the people around me keep getting hurt, all because of me? Why am I so useless that I can't fight my own battles!

If I had realized that Iruka had to be at that meeting, if I had been more mature he never would of been on that plane. If I had simply done more for Anko she never would of resorted to working with Danzo. If I had called the police with what I knew, or simply stayed calm Tay never would of been hurt, or worse... she could of been killed. Why am I so fucking useless!

"Saku?" Ino called "Sakura! You're shaking..." I blinked, snapping out of my self mutilating train of thought to look into her blue eyes. Glancing down I realized my hands were still shaking. Embarrassed, I tucked them under the table to rest on my knees.

"Sorry..." I muttered, reached for my cup.

"Are you alright? We can leave if you want..."

"I'm fine." I replied curtly, annoyed. Stop worrying about me! Everyone needs to stop fucking worrying about me and take care of themselves.

"Are you s-"

"I'm **fine!" **I snapped, a little more forcibly than intended. She recoiled instantly, withdrawing. "You **should** be worrying about Tayuya! She's the one who broke her arm in three places, almost got shot, got kicked out of her house AND lost her bike! Why the hell are you worried about me? Do I look hurt? No! Because I am **never** the one to get hurt, everyone else does instead!"

Angry and frustrated, I fished a bill out of my pocket and tossed it on the table without even checking the dollar amount. I stormed out of the cafe, ignoring the curious glances I was receiving.

I need to find Tay, to apologize; then I need to go visit Anko and fix all the stupid mistakes I've made.

I checked my phone for the hundredth time, dragging my feet as I slowly walked towards the hospital. The toe of my shoe connected with the tiny pebble I've been abusing for half a block, hands stuffed deep into my pockets for warmth. I guess I never noticed how cold its been getting. Almost a month of school has already passed, and I've been for half of it. Homecoming should be coming up soon, the student council probably hates me for not helping.

I snorted, right... because worrying about organizing a high school dance should be the top of my priority list right now. Normality is what I need the most right now, and it's also what I'm the most deprived of. What normally happens at a homecoming dance? I have never attended one before... still not sure why I was elected president. Oh, I remember! Because it was actually an election for the most hated student in school. What did I get again? Eighty percent of the votes? Yeah, I remember Kakashi saying it was some kind of record.

I sighed, sending the pebble through a storm grate. I wonder how angry Ino is at me, she really didn't deserve to be snapped at like that. I'm just so stressed lately, it's like my body is an elastic band that has been pulled to its limits; just waiting to snap at anything that moves. Poor Ino just asked the wrong question.

I wonder where Tayuya went... I hope she's alright; I don't know if her phone is even still working after the state I last saw it in. It was kind of... mangled. Maybe that's why she isn't answering me... even though it is probably because she's too pissed off right now.

I guess I need to learn to stop storming off.

-Tayuya-

"Hello, mother." I greeted through clenched teeth, I was really fucking hoping anyone else would be home. Or rather, that the bitch wouldn't move the spare key when I've been gone for less then twenty four hours. I could of just snuck in, gotten the clothes and shit I needed and left; but no. The stupid whore just had to cut off my only way in, and take a day off work. Which she hasn't done in years! How much more of a bitch can you possibly be!

"Oh, Tayuya. You look horrible, but I suppose sleeping on the streets will do that to you. Are you here to beg, and apologize?" She smirked, thinking herself triumphant.

"Actually, I was just coming for my school books and clothes. I've already found somewhere to stay." I replied, stealing her triumphant smirk and placing it on my face.

"Oh, didn't take you long to find someone to leech off of did it?"

"I'm paying rent." I growled. Well I'm not right now, but I will be. I refuse to leech off of Sakura, if she even will let me back in her apartment.

"Oh, well since you don't have any money... I guess your using a different method of payment then?"

"Believe it or not, you are the only one in this family who uses sex to get where they want. I am going to find a real job and fucking pay them with money. New concept I know, I'll give you a minute to take it all in." I retorted, pushing past her and jogging up the stairs. The quicker I can get out of here, the better.

She followed me, leaning against the door as I found my backpack thrown under my bed. Leaning against the door frame, my mother watched in silence as I stuffed the bag to bursting before diving into my closet in search of my duffel bag. During the entire process of packing not a single snotty remark was made. She watched as I poured the contents of my dresser into the bag, grabbed my tooth brush from the bathroom and my guitar with it's stand.

I shouldered my back pack and hefted my duffel before making for the door.

"Well, bye." I muttered, fumbling with the lock. Pushing past me, my mother held it open; making my passage easier. Gee, thanks... the one time you help me it's to kick me out of your house. Damn, I'll miss you!

"This is yours." She snapped an envelope against my chest, looking away with a strained demeanor pursing her lips.

"What is it?" I asked, tentatively taking the yellow paper between my fingers and looking at it suspiciously.

"It's the money I was able to make selling some of your belongings. Your brother insisted that I give it to you." I snorted at her obviously displeased expression. Well, at least I have Gaara looking out for me.

Without replying I tucked the envelope into my back pocket, and started my long, slow journey back to Sakura's apartment. At least she gave me a key.

-Ino-

Um... I think, I think I pushed a button. But... I'm not really sure which one? It's like walking on a mine field with a broken metal detector... all of a sudden, boom? I wonder if what she said is true... did Tayuya really risk her life to save her? Maybe she isn't a complete bitch, either that or she likes Sakura a lot more than I originally thought.

I glanced around the cafe, causing a few sympathetic glances to retreat. I have no idea what set her off... all I did was ask her if she was alright. Maybe she's feeling guilty? If that's the case then the only person who can talk to her is Tayuya. The more I try to do anything is only going to make it worse.

I cringed, once again I'm not going to be able to do a damn thing. So I guess, I just wait... and let her know I'm here if she needs me. I could try to contact Tayuya, but I'd prefer to simply avoid her and let her figure it out. Stupid harpy, why do I constantly lose to that bitch? To make matters worse she even got to fulfil the hero role, how am I suppose to top that?

I frowned, looking into the brown liquid of my drink. I swirled the sugary drink around the bottom of the glass, I should be happy she's okay. Not sitting here thinking about how to out do Tayuya, what's wrong with me?

I quickly finished off the rest of my drink, revelling in the simple sweetness that was almost potent enough to kill a cat. The way drinks should be, the way Sakura and I should be: simple.

Well, I guess I can head home and finish my and Saku's homework; since I've managed once again to somehow fully screw up. I've managed to keep up with the workload, although I'll admit barely. The amount of work that girl signed up for is retarded. It easily doubles my own work load.

I wonder if she realizes there are classes like art, gym and music available. Either that or she's a workaholic. Figures. I'm amazed that none of the teachers have questioned her turning in her homework via email. I'm also surprised how easy it was to hack her email, really Sakura... the name of your first pet? Though, no one but her and I would know the answer to that one. Baby is kinda... generic.

Either way, one little white lie about her being unable to leave the hospital. Followed by my offer to drop off her laptop and paperwork; hacking her email and then memorizing her writing style. The entire process was a bit to easy, maybe I should go into espionage. I think I'd be good at that, I could have some cool name like the seductress. Or... something less slutty, which I will think of another time!

I hope she doesn't mind only getting ninety-five percent on a couple assignments though... I did really try; but calc and bio are two classes I've never taken before! I didn't even want to do calc myself! Not to mention I had to purposely screw up some of my own answered so that Asuma wouldn't wonder why we handed in the exact same everything.

I also hope she doesn't mind that I've more or less figured out every password she has, but how could she! I did it so she wouldn't get behind on her schoolwork, I know how hard she's worked to keep her grades up.

Ahh well, no point worrying now I guess. What's done is done, and no amount of whining and pining will change anything. I just need to trust Sakura to calm down and deal with her problems by herself.

Oh! I can check out that new dance studio that I found! I haven't been there yet and now I feel like I have a ton of energy to work off. (3)

-Tayuya-

I dropped my bag inside of Sakura's room, unable to think of a better place to put it. The kitchen is still a war zone, the living room still needs to be... de-Anko'd. I don't know if I should do it myself, it might be something Sakura wants to do. She might also want help, or she might prefer if I do it. Until I know for sure though, I'm not going to touch it.

I glanced around her bedroom, everything is so clean and organized. It reminds me of her locker, completely in control. Even the fucking books are organized!

I rolled my shoulder, dropping the duffel bag onto the ground and working the kinks out of my muscles. The light brown envelope fell out of it's holding place and slowly drifted down onto her bed. I glared at it; I wonder how much, and what she sold of mine. I was gone for less then twenty-four hours and already she has managed to start completely working me out of her life.

I wonder how Sakura's and Ino's date went, it's almost dark out and she's still not home. That must mean it's going well, or really fucking bad depending on who you ask.

The front doors lock clinked, I jumped; started out of my train of thought. Peeking around the corner, I watched the door knob turn and Sakura step through; locking the door behind her without seeing me. She turned and looked up, meeting my eyes. Crap. Now what the fuck do I say?

"Um... hi." You are so fucking lame Tayuya, soooo fucking lame.

"Hi." she replied, rubbing her forearm and looking around nervously.

"I got my clothes." I took a step around the corner so I was easily in site. What is it with her? Why do I care so fucking much? I'm turning into such a fucking sap!

"That's good... I ditched Ino and visited Anko." she smiled weakly. I smirked, pleased.

"Ha! That's good too! What the fuck did she do this time?" Sakura paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "Awww comon pinkie, you can't dangle a cookie like that in front of me and then take it back!" I coaxed, grinning broadly, trying to get her to open up.

It worked, she smiled genuinely sending my heart aflutter. Fuck her for being able to do that.

"It was just something she said, I shouldn't of snapped; I need to apologize... but I needed to see you first. To apologize."

"For what? You didn't do anything?" What is she going on about, I was the one who tweaked randomly this morning not her. She has nothing to apologize for, I'm the one who should be.

"I should have been more considerate of you before agreeing to go out with Ino today." What does she mean by that, maybe my tyrant this morning was too obvious.

"Saku-" I tried to intercede, she shook her head taking a step closer to me and I froze.

"I'm sorry, you are always there when I need you... even if I don't understand how you knew I needed you at the time. You've always been considerate of how I've been feeling... and the one time you needed me, the one time I needed to be there; I left. I'm sorry." Oh... she, that's what she thinks? How is it possible for someone to get everything so wrong every fucking time!

"Uh, yeah... it's alright?" Er, what do I say to this? It's so far off the mark it's almost like some big joke. "Uh, I was gonna clean... cause you know, this place is a mess. But I was wondering if you wanted to clean the living room yourself, or if... you wanted help."

Sakura looked at me curiously before looking to the living room, silently working through her inner turmoil.

"Yeah, help would be nice."

We spent the rest of the night cleaning the kitchen and the living room. I scrubbed the counters, dishes and floor; cleaned out the fridge while tossing questionable food into the trash. When I opened the cupboards and found half clean dishes I pulled everything out and re-scrubbed those as well. I dusted out the cupboards and quietly threw out hidden liquor bottles from beneath the sink.

Sakura sorted through the living room, stopping to read old, crinkled papers. We worked in silence as she picked up the dirty clothing off the floor, putting them into a bag. She travelled down stairs briefly and returned with a carpet cleaner.

It took nearly twenty minutes of fumbling with that stupid machine until we finally got it to work. We finished by dragging the sofa down the stairs, which took fucking forever and left more then one bruise on more then one spot. It didn't help having a broken arm.

After one last sorrow filled look from Sakura, we returned to a newly clean and fresh apartment.

"Well, it's done." she breathed, flopping down onto her bed. A soft rustle of paper sounded from under her legs, she frowned; reaching underneath and grabbed my envelope looking it over.

"Is this yours?" She asked, checking for an address. I took it from between her fingers and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it's from my mom." I guess I should open it. I ran my fingers over the paper, trying to feel what is inside.

"Are you going to open it?" She asked, looking over my shoulder as my finger hooked under the top flap.

Without replying, I tore it open; fishing my hand inside to grab the contents. My fingertips ran over cold metal, I latched onto it and pulled it out.

Keys?

"Keys? What are they to?" Sakura asked, reaching for the envelope to check for a note.

"I don't know..." I whispered, lifting them in front of my eyes as they spun on the slim silver chain.

1, I don't think she realizes how accurate that statement is

2, Anyone else pick up that she's starting to use a few of Tayuya's common sayings?

3, Could be the pound and a half of sugar you just ingested

End chapter! Alright, I have a challenge for you all... muwhahahaha! Can anyone tell me what the two keys are for? If you get the easy one, good for you :P Or am I really that predictable? * **waggles eyebrows** * If you can get both, or close enough then, if you want, you can pick something to happen (so long as it's within reason) and I will try to add it. Excluding changing main pairings, or them all suddenly becoming banana craving aliens of course...

Anywho, hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it was 90% talking and no running over bad guys with motorcycles this time. Thanx again to my wonderful beta! Read and review! Chapter ten is already three quarters done... give me motivation to finish :P

-Kiravu


	10. Chapter 10

-Tayuya-

"Keys? What are they for?" Sakura asked, reaching for the envelope to check for a note.

"I don't know..." I whispered, lifting them in front of my eyes as they spun on the slim silver chain. As I watched them spin, I continued to wonder what they could possibly be for. I thought she said only money was in the envelop.

Sakura plucked the forgotten envelop from my lap, opening it up wide to see what else was inside.

"Hey Tay, there's a note in here as well. Did you want to read it?" She asked, holding the folded paper between her fingertips.

"Go ahead." I replied, still curious about what the keys could be for. I don't own anything that uses a key, my bike used to, but being at the bottom of a fucking river... I don't think it's going anywhere.

"Alright..." Tentatively, she opened the note and took a deep breath, scanning the first few lines silently.

"Tayuya. First, I would like to say I still think you're an idiot for leaving; however we both know you don't give a rat's ass what I think."

"No shit sherlock." I muttered, Sakura paused and looked at me curiously "What?"

"So you ran away?" She asked.

"Well, sorta. Keep reading pinkie before I take that thing away and beat you senseless!" I grunted, annoyed and embarrassed. I guess I never did tell her what exactly happened, what do I say? Um, my mommy bad mouthed you and it pissed me off so much I left?

Oh! But Tay, why would that upset you so much! Wait, does this mean you have feelings for me?

Oh Saku, I wanted so badly to tell you but the evil barbie kept threatening me with her ken doll!

Everything will be okay now! We shall vanquish that evil bitch with our light sabers, I can see now that she was brain washing me all along!

Right, that's whats going to happen. No, more like once again obvious is placed on a plate in front of her and it will just whoosh over her head... AGAIN. Oh great, she's looking at me weird; I would question her ability to read minds, if she didn't act so fucking blonde.

"What!" I growled, cursing myself for the blush heating up my cheeks.

"Nothing, just this next part. 'To continue on with that, I have told you a hundred times since you bought that stupid contraption you call a motorcycle; to get rid of it. Being the lovely daughter that you are, you decided to run it off the end of a dock, with an old man attached to it. The police ended up fishing the old thing out of the river while looking for the body, it was returned to me since they could not locate you.

"Of course, I simply had to get the ugly eye sore out of our lane way. I didn't think it could get any worse than it already was, but apparently sitting under water and being driven over a twenty foot drop proved me wrong! Long story short, some idiot bike collector insisted on buying it instead of having it thrown out. As part of the deal your brother so kindly decided to intervene himself into; you have a new toy.

"Please pick it up in the next twenty-four hours, as I am getting tired of having one of those death machines under my name after two years of trying to get rid of one!"

Sakura stopped reading, I blinked, thinking over what I had heard carefully. Wait, I have a new baby? Why would a collector want my bike? There wasn't much that made it special, well apart from being mine. Maybe it's just some dude who knows how fucking awesome I am.

"Well the bitch coulda told me while I was there to pick it the fuck up, instead of having me walk all the way here... and now all the way back." How am I going to afford insurance? Gas as well! That shit isn't cheap, I would hate to have to sell it because I can't afford to keep it. It's not like I have a 'be a good daughter' allowance anymore.

I remember when she originally explained the idea to me. In return for my agreeing to not embarrass her in public, I got a monthly allowance that was more than generous. It started shortly after Gaara and I were old enough to come to the functions our parents attended. That was a really good fucking night!

Luckily I still have some put away, not a lot though. It should be enough for a month or two of expenses before I'm able to get a job.

Sakura remained silent, lost in her own thoughts. I poked her in the ribs, smiling broadly.

"Oi, what's behind door number two, Pinkie? Tell me, before you zone out to wherever the fuck you geniuses go!"

"I am not-" she started to protest, seriously why would you protest to a compliment. It's like girls who argue that they are not hot, when they clearly are! Just tell the dude you want them to repeat it and stroke your ego more.

"Yeah, yeah; just tell me what the second key is for." I yawned, leaning back to rest my head on her shoulder. My eyes were drawn to the paper as I read over the words that Sakura had already read, I barely caught her blush and shift uncomfortably.

Raising an eyebrow, I debated questioning her about it. Since when does Sakura care if I invade her personal space? I'm barely even touching her...

"U-um, right. Uh let's see..." She's stuttering? What the fuck is wrong with her today? Now I have to know.

"Why the fuck are you stuttering? Do I smell bad or something?" I relaxed a bit, leaving more of my weight resting against her.

"I didn't stutter!" She huffed, eyes running over the tiny handwriting on the page. Rolling my eyes, I left it at that and waited for her to continue. Maybe she's just really out of it after her fight with Ino. You know, for someone who swears up and down that she's pinkie's soul mate and fiance 'n shit. They sure don't get along well, like at all. I don't think they've had one good day together. The only times they even seem to do anything is when I set it up.

"Okay, here we are. 'Also, your father has decided to give you full control and access to the trust fund we set up for you. It was supposed to be handed over when you turned eighteen, but you never were patient, were you? All the information you need is inside the envelope, I signed the papers this morning.

"There is enough in there to get you through college, assuming you decide not to be a complete waste of space and spend it all on drugs and prostitutes. There is one condition however." Always is, I thought bitterly. "Even though you no longer live with us, you are still my daughter. As such, you have certain ties and information I would rather not be made public. So long as you keep your usually filthy mouth shut, we will have no quarrel and everything will go smoothly.

"Hope you don't die in a ditch, or at least if you do; on that stupid bike you insist on having. Yours truly, Mom."

"Is that it?" I asked, looking inside the envelop for promised papers. "She gives me a motorcycle, hush money and a second key which I don't know what the fuck it's for?"

"I can see why you left." Sakura replied quietly, a sad smile as she tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah well... yeah. Seriously though, that's it? We have no idea what the second key is for?"

"Well, maybe it's a house key? She may be kinda... judgemental-" I scoffed at her choice of words, she returned the look with a shrug causing me to shift closer to her. "B-but" again with the stutter, what is going through your head pinkie? "She's still your mom, and I'm sure she loves you... no matter how different her way of showing it may be."

"Right, and Satan comes out of hell to save baby bunnies from hungry coyotes and paint rainbows across the world!"

"Tay..." Sakura tried, disapproval evident in her tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter, lets just drop it. Have you eaten dinner?"

-Sakura-

The next day started in a blur, Tayuya has somehow managed to go from not being able to turn off my alarm to reprogramming it. So instead of waking up at five thirty, my faithful Brian alarm clock started to bark at seven thirty. Which only leaves half an hour till first period starts.

After a lot of bumping into each other, skipped teeth brushing and cursing at the broken elevator we finally burst through the front doors of our high school. Only to be greeted by a hungry, and curious student body.

Today is going to be good...

It was only thanks to Tay and her new found 'club' that I managed to get into my first class in one piece. For being the most hated student in school, today I also seem to be the most popular. I'm dreading all the missed assignments, I'm hoping if I grovel on the ground and promise to get it done before the end of the week that my teachers might show me lenience.

As the bell sounded, letting all the eager and still yawning students out into the freedom of the halls for a brief ten minutes. I slowly trudged up to Asuma, rehearsing my speech one last time.

"Oh Sakura, it's good to see you back at school."

"Yeah, um..."

"Don't worry, I got everything you sent me. You are curious about that last assignment right? I just e-mailed you your grade, but if you are willing to be patient I'm sure I can find it for you." Wait, what? E-mail me what? But I didn't...

"Here it is, ninety-seven. Always the top of the class aren't you? Oh, have you seen Ino? She wasn't here today." Ino? Oh... right, she is in this class. I was so focused on what I was going to say I didn't even think about her. Besides that, who in the world did my work for me and how did they send it from my e-mail? No one has access to that, this doesn't make any sense.

"Sakura, you're going to be late for your next class if you don't leave now." Asuma glanced up at me from his papers, I smiled nervously and left for English.

The next class was the same thing, when I went up to ask Jiraiya about my homework he handed me back already graded assignments. Lunch was quiet, Tayuya was busy fighting off the student body while acting like a rabid dog. I sat quietly, munching on a sandwich from the cafeteria.

"Hey, Tay?"

"What, Pinkie?" She replied, glaring at a student who had drifted to close for her protective nature. Tayuya has been freaking out since we were practically mobbed at the front door. "Oi! You!" She stood up, yelling at a retreating back. "I swear he had a camera." She grumbled, sitting back down. I watched silently as she tried to pick up a fry smothered in gravy and cheese with her left hand; struggling to break it free without dragging half of the box with her.

"For fucks sake..." She growled, taking a fork and putting it in her mouth. Tay tried to stab the cheese to break it off while tugging at it with her good hand. "I swear to fucking god!" She cursed, teeth clenched on the plastic.

She looks absolutely ridiculous, and so typically Tayuya... I should help, but... she is rather adorable. Wait, I did not just think that. What is with me lately? First, that... dream. Which was weird and inappropriate.

...and now she's trying to use a fork and a knife at the same time, with her mouth. Rolling my eyes, I tried to get her attention.

"You could just ask for help? Unless you think you can eat that fry with the fork and knife still in your mouth." Grunting in reply, she spat out the plastic utensils and tried again.

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked, licking the gravy off her fingers.

"I could help you...?" It is kinda my fault your arm is broken. Gaping at me, Tay didn't reply at first before getting a coy grin.

"Wouldn't Ino disapprove, y'know... you feeding a girl other than herself?"

"Why? You need help don't you?" Probably should of thought about getting something easier to eat, instead of smothered in stringy cheese.

Tay started to laugh, shaking her head back and forth. I frowned, feeling like once again I'm missing something. Is offering to help really that big of a deal? It's not, is it? Without a word, I reached over and snatched the box of fries away from the giggling red head.

"Oi, gimme that!" she protested, watching for what I was planning on doing.

"This would be a lot easier if you didn't slobber all over the fork and knife." I grumbled, fishing a fry out of the lake of gravy; I broke it off and presented it to Tay. "Here, eat." Looking at me curiously, she hesitated; fingers twitching. "What?" I demanded, annoyed. I really must be missing something.

Sighing she took the fry from my hand and stuffed it in her mouth, suddenly turning very sour.

"Hello, Barbie." She grumbled, motioning at me for another fry.

Grabbing another, I handed it to her, turning to watch Ino sit down beside me. I wonder where she was.

"Hello, Harpie." Ino smiled, turning to look at what I was doing. "I wasn't expecting to see you two today. Um..." Her voice grew quiet, leaning in to whisper, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine-" I stopped to get another fry for Tayuya, rolling my eyes as she cleared her throat. Ino raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "Why weren't you here this morning?" What I should be saying is; I'm sorry. Not sure if I should bring it up in front of Tay though, I don't think either of them would really appreciate that.

"I slept in on accident... I was up late last night trying to finish some work I had forgotten." She replied, suddenly nervous. Oh! Work, that reminds me! Quickly, I broke off two more fries and absently handed them to Tay, who barely missed biting my fingers.

"That reminds me, Ino; do you know anything about someone doing my homework for me and hacking my email?" Tayuya gagged on her fry, laughing. She started to pound on her chest with her cast, did I ask something funny?

"You probably fucking did it with your alter ego!" She laughed, drawing the attention from surrounding tables. "Why are you so paranoid? What makes you think someone fucking hacked your email and did your homework while you were gone? No one likes you THAT much, not even Barbie! Besides, she's too fucking blonde to complete most of your work anyways." Tayuya scoffed, pointing at the fries and then her mouth.

Ino pouted beside me, sticking out her bottom lip but otherwise staying silent.

"I am not paranoid!" I insisted, Tayuya ignored me and continued to point at her mouth. "I am not going to feed you! Stop it!"

"You didn't have a problem with it a second ago!"

"I was handing you the fries since it's my fault your arm is broken!" I retorted "I got sick of watching you struggle with such a menial task."

"Pssh yeah okay, you're just denying it now that your girlfriend is here." Tayuya grumbled, rolling her eyes and resting her chin on her palm. "Are you going to feed me or not?"

"Not!"

Tayuya snatched the cardboard box of fries away from me and sat quietly, more slurping the gooey mess than picking up individual and eating like a human being. Ino shifted uncomfortably beside me, gnawing on her bottom lip obviously debating on something to say. She's probably still mad at me, it's not like it would really be undeserved. I was a massive bitch to her, all over one little thing.

Before I could work up the nerve to start another conversation, the lunch bell rang, signalling the return to classes. The afternoon was uneventful, I had to tiptoe around Naruto who has made me his new target for whatever reason. I'm pretty sure he's just obsessed with Ino, the same as every other straight male or lesbian in school. Kiba seemed to be the only boy in chemistry today that didn't have five hundred questions, instead staring off into the clouds; his thoughts far away from the present.

As classes ended I rushed to a student council meeting I was informed of last minute. Apparently I was actually missed, well I would like to think that except the real reason is because homecoming is next week. I've missed the majority of the planning, and they need me to finalize a lot of the plans.

Sometimes it really does help being a teachers pet I suppose.

Kakashi stopped me in the hallway while on my way to talk to Madara about a couple idea's the other council members came up with.

"Ms. Haruno, how are you? Did you get eaten by a locker this past week?" Casually, he leaned against his cart and tilted his book down.

"Nope, the lockers haven't claimed me in a while." I smiled, stopping mid stride.

"Oh? Who do I have to thank for that?" His eyes crinkled, bemused. He already knows the answer.

"Well, you could thank Temari or one of my other regulars. Or you could thank those rabid cats I requested." I teased, rolling my eyes.

"I think instead I will thank Ms. Paiturn instead." (1) Kakashi smiled and waved before strolling down the hallway, whistling happily.

After a quick visit with Madara, who asked too many questions for his own good; I jogged back to the student council meeting. After an argument filled, grudge match of a meeting, it was finally over and I was free to head home.

"Hey." Tayuya greeted, sitting on the floor in the living room. We still haven't gotten anything to replace the couch.

"Hi." I replied, flopping onto the floor beside her.

"Dinner?"

"That would be nice"

"'kay" She smiled, pushing herself up and stepping over me. Somehow she was able to make a dinner out of the nothing in my kitchen. After an unusual meal, and a few laughs shared over a cartoon meant for children a third our age we fell asleep. It was a quiet, peaceful and enjoyable evening; a pleasure I haven't been able to enjoy in a very long time.

The next day was even more confusing, I could have sworn that I had set my alarm to five thirty; however once again somehow Tayuya had it set back to seven thirty. So after another panic attack morning, and bursting into school at the last minute.

For the first time, I felt lost at school, after a week of no school work and classes continuing without me; it was like my teachers were speaking a different language. I couldn't ask for help, or tell them that I in fact, did not do my homework. Who would believe that? It's worse than 'my dog ate it.'

Lunch was uneventful, Tayuya and Ino argued subtly the whole time. Jabbing each other with insults I didn't quiet understand the meaning to, banana ice cream? Whatever it means, it pissed off Tay. A few times, student council members worked up the nerve to approach me while my guard dog was waving her cast around as a club. Either that, or they are simply too stressed about the impending dance to care.

The afternoon followed the same confusing pattern as the morning, class ending far too early for my liking... which is a first.

Surprisingly, Tenten found me after fourth period. Arms crossed and a bitter look scrunching up her forehead. After a quick jumble of words were muttered I was dragged off to volleyball practise and reminded of an impending game, just what I need. Why did I sign up for so much again? Oh right, because before I had to no life. Besides... categorizing the insides of lockers by smell.

No sooner had practise ended was I dragged off to help with more preparations for the dance, apparently they are a big deal. I wouldn't know, seeing as I have never gone to one before, I feel like this is something I should tell people when they ask for my opinion on decorations or other aspects. That may break whatever spell is on the student body that has me -thankfully- locker, and beating free.

So ended my week; the weekend was equally boring. I spent the entire time locked up in my room bent over text books while Tayuya screamed at the TV in the other room. Apparently a new game came out, one with lots of guns, blood and swearing. It doesn't need to be said that she is loving it.

The rest of the following week followed the same pattern, Tayuya changing my alarm at a new time everyday. I swear she gets up at three am just so she doesn't have to at five. Classes got steadily easier as practises and student council duties became more and more stressful. I will love when this is all over.

Today is homecoming, finally. The entire student body is dressed up in our school colours of forest green and yellow, an ugly mix in my opinion. Spray painted shirts, war painted faces and home made jewelry as well as signs tacked up along the hallways. (2)

All of the students who volunteered to help with preparations were given the afternoon off from classes. So, after checking in on the two treasurer's conducting the ticket sales; and checking in with Madara. I made my way to the gymnasium to see how the decorations are coming along.

I scanned the crowd, looking over the walls, set up tables and stage. Mentally going over my list, I checked with the DJ, followed by the streamers; checking to make sure the ladders were all being watched and held.

"Sakura!" I turned to see who was calling my name, spotting Tayuya pushing past a frightened student.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't planning on coming to the dance?" I asked, curious. She had told me the other night that dances weren't her thing. Frankly, it surprised me. I would think that it would be exactly her 'thing.'

"Um, free afternoon off classes? Duh?"

"I should of known, well why don't you see if you can help um..." I looked around for a spot to put her. I really shouldn't be the one organizing this thing. "Uh... something that looks like it needs it."

Tayuya rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks chief!" Blushing, I tried to ignore her sarcasm, I'm not that bad am I?

I left Tayuya, who ended up just yelling orders and calling most of the volunteers idiots for the afternoon. As class was let out the student body migrated to the football field, to watch the football game. Six-thirty rolled around and we were ready, the gym looking fantastic.

Unfortunately. I don't have time to change or go home; so my green t-shirt and jeans will just have to do. Ino showed up right on time, happily talking to everyone she came across. In the short time she's been here, she's managed to become incredibly popular.

I smiled, shaking my head. Well, she always was the social butterfly. A stark contrast to my social inadequacy. I greeted students as they arrived at the door, checking tickets and stamping hands. I tried to ignore the glances my bubbly blonde friend kept shooting me, as if to check to see if I were free yet.

Staying at the door and taking tickets is the best place for me. I've never been to a dance, nor do I know how to. It would be a complete disaster if I left the sanctity of my post; here, I am safe.

After an hour or two, Ino finally grew impatient and walked up to my table when there were no other students arriving.

"Are you just going to sit here all night?" She grinned, plopping down on the chair beside me which had been vacated a while ago.

"That was the plan." I answered truthfully.

"Awww, com'on! Don't be like that, don't you want to dance?" She pouted, giving me her best kicked puppy look.

"I uh..." the words came out a whisper, I hid behind a veil of hair; trying to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks. Well, this is embarrassing. "I don't know how to dance."

"Is that all? I don't think anyone here really knows **how** to dance. You just, do it." She replied confidently, raising her hand to brush my bangs back with her fingers. She smiled, tucking the pink locks behind my ear. "Much better."

"I'd probably fall, or trip on a wire and break a stereo or something." I protested weakly, lacing my fingers on my lap to keep them from drumming nervously.

"What if I took the lead? Then you wouldn't have to do anything but follow me." She coaxed, letting her fingers fall. Ino smiled again, blue eyes twinkling as she worked her charm. I looked over my shoulder, watching the swaying mass of students; a gulp forcing its way down my throat.

"How about the next one?"

"The next song?" Ino asked, hopeful.

"Uh, no... the next dance." Or never, never is good to. You don't have to dance to get on with life, it's just something you can choose to do.

"Oh... well, as long as you promise." Ino tentatively agreed, looking crestfallen. "I can still keep you company though, right?"

"Of course!" I instantly agreed, willing to give her at least this.

We watched our fellow students dance for the rest of the night, Ino whispered comments as we laughed at jokes no one else would hear.

"Isn't that..." the corner of Ino's painted lips upturned, a suspicious glitter in her eyes.

"Hinata." I finished, watching as she appeared to stutter while talking to her company. Kiba stood in front of her, a loose suit clinging to his lanky body. He smiled, asking an unheard question before offering his hand. Hinata looked ready to pass out before he steadied her, blushing and clearing his throat.

"Well, will you look at that." Ino smiled.

"The football star and the lamb, well he has looked rather distracted the last few days."

"I wonder if he is the one Hinata has hinted at." Ino added, sitting back into her chair. Hinata has been hinting at someone? Where was I when this happened? Ino looked at me quizzically, confused by my sudden silence.

"Don't tell me you missed everything she's said?"

"Um..."

"Oh Saku, sometimes you really can be clueless." Laughing lightly, Ino turned back to the crowd just in time to see Kiba shakily place his hands on Hinata's hips; averting his gaze and looking as if an apple were stuck in his throat.

"I wonder where Tenten is in all of this..." My blonde friend breathed, soft blue eyes watching the crowd as I watched her. She really is gorgeous... but I guess I'm not the only one in school who shares those sentiments. "Oh, now that... that IS interesting. Saku look at that!"

"Huh?" I replied, snapping out of my thoughts to try and figure out what she was motioning at. My eyes caught Temari, arm outstretched and palm placed above the shoulder of Tenten.

"Temari...? What is she doing to Tenten?" I started to get up, no way am I going to let her start a fight in the middle of this. It was going so well.

Ino instantly grabbed my arm, pulling me back down into my seat.

"Will you shut up and watch!" she hissed.

"But..." I looked nervously back at the mystery pair.

"Shh!" Ino leaned closer to the dance floor, eyes twinkling as she watched Temari and Tenten intently. I must be missing something, might as well just watch.

Temari leaned in closer to Tenten and said something I couldn't hear over the pounding music. "Just watch..." I was vaguely aware of Ino's lips barely inches from my ear as she whispered. My eyes locked on the scene unfolding before me.

There's no way, Tenten is a massive homophobe and Temari is... Temari. She was always boy crazy, always the first one to make a crude joke or comment on the size of her latest catches size. It's just the way she is.

So why then is Temari running her fingers over Tenten's cheek, and why is Tenten not protesting. Temari whispered something into Tenten's ear, who blushed and nodded before they disappeared out the exit and from our line of site.

"What was that...?" There's no possible way I could of missed something that huge, I mean you would have to be a complete idiot right?

"I knew it!" Ino exclaimed, suddenly giddy as she clapped her hands. "Oh, I wonder who else I can spot!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You 'knew' it?" How can you possibly see them as a pair, I mean... even friends is pretty far fetched.

"Well yeah, Temari has been after her since she stopped by a volleyball practise looking for you. Tenten confronted her and they got into an argument. Since then, the rumour around school has been Temari has been after her."

"You're serious..."

"Of course, you had to have gotten that vibe from Tenten!"

"No...?" What vibe? The one where she practically ripped off my face in the locker room?

"Oh Saku, whatever will I do with you?" Ino smiled and nudged my ribs, turning to once again observe the dance. What have I missed this past week?

The dance ended shortly after, with an announcement from the DJ I took the stage to tell everyone to go home. Which was met with a couple expected boo's, however surprisingly; also a few cheers and compliments on the dance.

As people filed out of the dance, talking and laughing with their friends it didn't surprise me that the amount of volunteers from earlier had greatly dwindled down to just myself. Well, I wasn't expecting much help cleaning up... one person would have been nice though.

Sighing, I looked around; well, first things first. I need a garbage bag, or twenty. Slowly I wandered down the main hallway, looking for the janitors closet. Hands stuffed in my pockets, I whistled quietly to myself.

The school looks much different at night, almost like a completely different place. Fishing the keys out of my pocket, I opened the janitors closet and found a box of big black bags. Tucking them under my arm, I grabbed a mop and a bucket before heading back to the gym.

"Oi!" A voice echoed after me. Surprised, I jumped and nearly dropped everything I was carrying.

"Oh, Tay. What are you doing here?" I asked when I realized who it was.

"The dance is over right?" She smirked, taking the bucket and mop from me and continuing down the hallway.

"Right? So did you just come to walk home with me? You will have to wait a bit, I need to clean up." She laughed, poking the ceiling with the mop head.

"And how many people stayed to help you?"

"Well, no one."

"Exactly, so I came to fucking help!" Surprised for the second time, I stopped to think about what she was saying.

"But how did you..."

"How did I know you would need help? Oh please pinkie, everyone signs up to set up the dance so they can get the afternoon off. No one fucking thinks about the clean up! That's why I didn't do much this afternoon, I was going to earn my time off by helping clean up." No one told the volunteers they had to help clean up, actually... I don't think anyone even mentioned it. I will have to make sure there's a clean up crew after the next dance.

"You know Tay..." I smiled, "you amaze me." She turned the corner to the gym. My attention was suddenly drawn back to the dance, music was playing. "I thought the DJ went home."

"Probably just some drunks." Tay muttered

"Oh fuck!" I cursed, earning a raised eyebrow from Tayuya who grinned knowingly. "Shut up, if they break anything the school has to reimburse the cost. That's my ass on the line!" Sprinting, I took off down the hallway and burst into the gym; looking around for the culprits. There was only one lone figure standing behind the DJ's podium, blonde hair and a large smile greeted me.

"Ino? What are you doing?" I called, striding over the floor. I pushed aside cups and fallen streamers. Tay entered and leaned against the door frame unnoticed.

"You promised me a dance, I was just finding a song."

"Uh," I blushed, suddenly feeling cornered, "I promised you I would dance at the next dance."

"Right, homecoming is officially over as of five minutes ago right?" She smiled, great... somehow I don't think I'm winning this argument. When I didn't answer she continued, "so technically this is the next dance."

I hesitated, nervous and embarrassed. I really don't know how to dance...

"Please." She coaxed quietly. I looked up, instantly my resistance melted when I saw the yearning in her eyes.

Nodding my reply, Ino practically squealed for joy. Quickly she pressed play on a song I wasn't able to see and took my hand, leading me out onto the dance floor as the slow country music started to play.

Feeling awkward and shy, I half raised my hands while trying to figure out what to do. Ino giggled as the introduction started to play out.

"Relax." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my hips and nudging mine around her neck. Nodding meekly, I let my arms hang loose around her neck as she pulled me in closer. A female vocalist started to sing to the melody.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air;_

_Being with you gets me that way;_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've _

_Never been this swept away_

I relaxed, allowing my body to loosen up and sway as she guided my movements. Ino moved slowly, her hands and arms giving me a slight nudge in the direction we were headed. I smiled, stumbling suddenly in an attempt to stop myself from stepping on her foot. Ino laughed, full of happiness as she kissed my forehead which only increased my blush.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

"Relax." She breathed against my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. "Just let the music guide you." Ino closed her eyes, taking a steadying breathe I followed her example. I'm not sure if it's Ino or the music making me this giddy, but she's right. I need to relax.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch _

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way (3)_

The song came to a slow end, I realized that Ino had stopped moving almost completely; we were just swaying slightly together. I took my head out of the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply. Without thinking about it, I kissed her. Ino returned my affection gently, leaving the kiss soft and short before she pulled away. It wasn't a needy, or passionate gesture. Simply a gesture of affection and feeling.

I smiled, snuggling back into her neck; thoroughly content. For once, everything seems so simple. Until I heard a crash at the doorway and jumped. The first thing I noticed was the knowing frown, and knit forehead Ino was wearing. The second thing I noticed was the mop and bucket on the floor by the gymnasium doorway where Tayuya had been standing.

-Tayuya-

Storming out of the school, I slammed my clenched fists against my thighs once again. Desperately trying to understand, and keep in the amount of hurt I was feeling. That shouldn't of been a surprise! I knew this was going to happen, I was the one who set them up continuously, I'm the one who kept trying to play fucking cupid!

I am so fucking stupid, now what is she going to think that I just took off! Didn't you fucking come here to help her! I slammed the outside door open, stepping into the cold, refreshing night air. Tentatively, I reached up to feel the warm, wet tracks running down over my cheeks. Shaking, I raised my fingers in front of my eyes so I could see the moisture on them.

God, fucking, dammit! Why does she make me react this way! It was just... I always expected Ino would be the one to... to make the first move. I always thought Sakura was the one being pursued, not the other way around.

It seemed so natural for her though, when she just... she didn't even... it just, it just happened.

Growling, I ripped at my hair with frustration. The sound of footsteps sounded from behind the closed door, I quickly dashed out of the line of site and into a nook that was shielded from the moons rays.

Desperate, I held my breath; chest rising and falling heavily as I fought not to hyperventilate. Sakura opened the door and looked around, closing my eyes I prayed she wouldn't see me.

"Tayuya? Are you there?" She called, her trademark confused look mixed with worry. A silent tear ran down over stained trails. "Tay...?" Please... just, go the fuck away.

After a few more minutes she gave up and went back inside.

No sooner had the doors clanged shut had I broken down, back sliding down the wall as the rough stone ripped at my shirt.

-Sakura-

I wonder where Tay went, she just took off. Maybe she wanted to give us some privacy? I can't really think of another reason she would just take off. She didn't have to leave, if it was that awkward for her... well I mean the song was done. After all that effort she went through to help me clean up, I guess once again I should of been more considerate.

Ino and I cleaned up the majority of the mess silently, by some unspoken rule neither of us mentioned Tayuya or the dance. Shortly after two in the morning, I was finally able to trudge my way home after making sure Ino went into her apartment complex safely.

Yawning like a sleep deprived cat, I fumbled with the locks while trying to be quiet. Waking up Tayuya wouldn't help her mood at all I'm sure.

Taking a peek inside, I barely caught Tay leaving my room and going into the living room to sit on the floor. I guess she's still mad at me.

Without a word, and with her gaze turned away so I couldn't see her face Tayuya completely ignored me. Ouch, I guess I would be mad too but still... a hello, glad you made it home alright would be nice.

Silently I walked past her, going into my room and quickly pulling on pyjama's consisting of loose sweats and another tank top. Lying down felt good after a long and stressful week. I looked at the doorway and wondered if Tay was going to sleep in the living room. I can't let her do that, the floor is hardly comfortable...

It just doesn't make sense to me, nothing does. Nothing she does, or says... it's like I'm missing some sort of fundamental piece of the puzzle. I know what the picture should be of, but I can't see any of the details... I don't know how it ends up. Ino knows, I'm sure of it.

What did Tayuya say the other day, it seemed so out of place but yet I know there was something there I missed. Earlier, Ino said I miss everything. Maybe she's right, what if there's some massive clue I just can't seem to grasp.

Silently, I mulled over everything I could remember. From my first meeting with Tay in the library, to our fight. I worked over our new friendship, the multiple times she has protected me... I paused thinking about Anko. I remembered our fight before my date with Ino, I know there's something there I should be seeing. Ino hinted as much at that at the coffee shop.

Sighing, I looked over at the empty space beside me. Three weeks ago it wouldn't of felt weird, even a week ago Tay wasn't here all the time. But now... I miss her.

Why has everything suddenly gotten so much more complicated. Just this past week I had to set up a meeting with someone at the bank so I can get temporary access to Anko's bank account. I'm not sure if it's possible or not, Tsunade said it was worth a try. But... if I'm not able to I will have to drop the student council and volleyball. That's the only way I'll be able to get a part time job again, I lost the weekend job at the book store while I was at the hospital.

Tayuya suggested turning off the cable, which truth be told I'm not sure why we even have. Except for that one night of cartoons, I can't remember the last time I actually watched anything. She also offered to pay most of the bills as well as, buy food until Anko is alright, seeing as she received that massive lump of money from her mother. I can't let her do that though, it wouldn't be right.

I'll find a way, I have to.

Sighing, I traced the patterns on the fabric below me. Maybe I should just go and apologize, even if she made it obvious that she has no interest in talking to me right now. Sleeping on the floor can't be comfortable, and I doubt she would venture into Anko's room. No, she definitely wouldn't. I haven't even been in there yet.

I wonder what Ino would think about all of this, Tay has mentioned a few times that she might not approve of some of the things we do. Ino hasn't said anything to me about it though, if she was mad she would say something right? Or maybe I just missed that too.

Ino, I frowned rolling onto my back to stare at the ceiling. She seems to be the center of my confusion. How do I even feel about her...? Well, we get along I guess. I don't spend much time with her though, and then I also fought with her the last few times we did get together. Well, I yelled and stormed off. She didn't do much as far as fighting.

_'I love you...' _the words echoed through my thoughts. Intertwining with my inner debate.

But do I love you? I don't know, it's all just so confusing. I guess in a way, I do. I love her as a friend, I'm sure of that at least. _'But you have said the same of Tayuya' _my inner added. I scowled, ignoring the comment.

Tayuya... I just don't understand anymore. Why did I have that dream? It makes no sense! Why would I dream of her that way, why there; at the hospital of all places. She would probably think I was completely crazy if I told her about it. No, more like she would gloat her seduction tactics worked. Yeah, that seems much more like Tay.

Resolving myself, I hopped up and stormed out of my room. Surprising Tayuya who was looking out over the balcony.

"Oi! You scared the fucking shit out of me, you little fuck!" She cursed, glaring at me with the moon at her back.

"You!" I said stupidly, pointing at her.

"Right, me...?" She smirked, her red hair disheveled and messy.

"Why are you mad at me?" Tay opened her mouth to reply before I waved my hands in front of myself to stop her. "Never mind, look; I'm sorry. I have no idea what I did, but it seems I don't know much of anything that's going on. Either way, I'm sorry."

We stood, staring at each other until Tayuya started to laugh, amused at my sudden random outburst.

"Oh pinkie, whatever will I do with you." She whispered, turning back to look at the moon. "I was never mad at you." Hearing what she said, I breathed a sighed of relief. Confusion quickly took over, followed by curiosity.

"You weren't?" I confirmed, she shook her head without looking at me.

"But then why did you take off? You didn't have to leave, if we were making you feel uncomfortable..." I started to ramble off the possible reasons I had come up with earlier.

"I did have to." Her reply was even, measured. As if it was being controlled carefully so it came out a certain way. Tay still has her back to me, I took a step closer so I could talk to her face to face.

"Why? We could have used your help, and I would have liked having you there." Tayuya let out a heavy sigh, and I paused my advance. Her shoulders slumped, I waited for her reply; barely aware I was holding my breathe. I took another step, my bare footstep creating a soft thud as it was placed onto the hardwood floor. Another and I stepped over the holster for the glass, sliding door. Another and my toes touched the cold cement of the balcony.

My fingers grazed over the cold, steel railings, the moon filled my vision before I slowly turned to Tayuya; glistening trails ran down her cheeks. My breathe caught with shock as she turned to me, a sad smile forced against the pain in her eyes.

"You just don't get it." She turned fully to look at me, slowly she stepped forward. Her fingers ran over mine before intertwining in a way that felt so natural, and yet, just like every other time we've touched. Her free hand reached up and cupped my cheek as she leaned in, her lips barely a hair from mine as she whispered.

"I love you, stupid little fuck..."

Tayuya Cheral Paiturn, cookies to anyone who remembered that from chapter seven! Or if you're allergic to dairy like I am then uh... you can have a celery stick :X Those are my cookies, sad I kno (kidding). Now who can tell me Anko's last name?

Homecoming... at my highs chool, it was a big deal. Mostly because we were regional champions for high school football and it was the first game of the season. :P Well, that and we got to beat the living stuffing out of the neighbouring high school. Muwhahaha!

Faith Hill – Breathe, if you haven't heard of or looked up the song before hand I suggest you do so soon :)

Yay chapter ten done! So soon after nine was posted too, but hey – getting nine reviews in one day... was hella motivating! Keep em coming! Thanx to everyone who has been following this story since the first chapter, and to all of those who have joined since.

A special thank you to my beta who got back to me in a mere forty eight hours with a commented and corrected chapter! Check out his new story, it's pretty good!

.net/s/6544039/1/Hi_no_Ishi_Ninja_tag_Arc

Happy Holidays, and if you have massive snow storms like I do – drive safe, dress warm!

-Kiravu


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

Alright, before this chapter starts; I would just like to say sorry this chapter was so late. Also, this is only the first half...

I've been uber busy, not that, that's much of an excuse haha. Finally, sorry for not replying to anyone's comments! Or at least, only the first few. I do LOVE everyone's reviews, they make me smile and love what I'm doing that much more. So thank you everyone for sticking around, and without further ado – here is chapter eleven, part one.

-Tayuya-

"I love you, stupid little fuck..." silently, I kissed Sakura's cheek; refusing to force myself on her like Ino did. Without a word, I turned and walked back inside; ignoring the complete shock and confusion on her face.

Heart pounding painfully, and ignoring the urge to go back to her; to hold and tell her everything. I shut the door so she wouldn't hear the straggled sobs emanating from deep in my chest. Even if she may act like she doesn't know whats going on, I'm sure with that, she will be able to figure the rest out on her own.

I glanced silently over my shoulder, unable to resist the longing to at least make sure she is, at least, alright. Sakura is still rooted to the same spot, her lips slightly parted... her hand still on the railing. I guess... she really didn't have a clue.

Grabbing my backpack from her room, I left out the front door without anywhere to go.

-Ino-

_Ring, ring, ring _

Yawning I rolled over and felt around the end table for my phone. Refusing to open my eyes to help with the search. Who could possibly be calling me at five in the morning on a Saturday, I just got home!

_Ring, ring, ring_

Groaning, my fingers finally found the cold, vibrating, plastic, noise maker I was looking for. Slim fingers ran over the smooth keys until I punched in answer call.

"Mpft" I grunted into the receiver. They can make sense of that, or they can hang up and call at a more sensible time.

"Ino?" Saku? My eyes opened, glaring at the clock to double check my estimated time.

"Saku? It's five-thirty in the morning..." I complained, letting my head fall back onto my pillow; yawning I fought to stay awake.

"Tayuya isn't there is she?" That's an odd question, why in the world would she be here? Besides that, she sounds really worried...

"No... I thought she was staying with you? What's wrong?" This is probably just another stupid spat because Tayuya refuses to tell her how she feels. Well, that and Sakura is adorably clueless. I don't know why I keep getting dragged in the middle of it. Either Tayuya wants to throw her hat in the ring to compete, or she doesn't.

Sakura doesn't belong to me, I realize I can't stop her from falling for someone else. Or someone else, Tayuya, from falling for her. All I can do is be there, and hope.

"She just... took off. I don't know where she went, and her bag is gone" Saku sounds like she has been crying. Oh geez, what have you done now Tayuya. Stupid Harpie...

Rubbing the arch between my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Alright well, did you have a fight or something?" I kind of expected this, I mean Tayuya did take off after that almost, kiss. With her temper, she was bound to say **something. **

"No... well, kind of" Saku paused, I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "I don't know..." She whispered finally. I really am going to have to kill that stupid harpie.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" The line went so quiet, for a moment I thought we had lost the call. I was just about to check when I heard something fall to the floor on her end. Cursing quietly, Sakura took a deep breath into her receiver.

"I don't know." Well, that's really helpful. "I... when I got home she sorta ignored me, so I figured she was mad. I didn't really know why, so I decided to ask her about it. But then, she was crying..." There was a long pause as I took in what she was saying. I already know what happened, my breath caught in my throat waiting for her to tell me.

What does this mean for me, now that she knows... now that Tayuya...

"She said she's in love with me..."

-Tayuya-

I don't fucking know where I'm going.

That was what I realized, rolling to the end of my old driveway; sitting on my new toy while my fingers ran over the rough, rubber handle grips.

It's five in the morning, before I met Sakura I would never dream of being up at this time in the morning. Let alone without any fucking sleep.

Rolling my shoulders, I focused on clearing my thoughts; letting out a cleansing breath before tugging on my helmet. It doesn't matter where I'm going, I have all of Saturday to waste. Sakura has a volleyball game today so she will be busy and distracted. I haven't seen Jirobo since his wrestling became full time, his couch thinks he could get a scholarship if he works hard enough.

I ran my fingers over the cold steel of the bike, the paint job is flawless; almost matching the same fiery red of my hair. It's a low riding bike, one where you have to lean forward right over the heart of the machine.

A Suzuki Biplane Concept. How my old, beat up classic traded in for this I will never know. It must of been some fanatic collector or something, but I really didn't think my baby was that fucking rare. Maybe Gaara helped the deal along.

My hands slid into place on the grips, sighing I closing my eyes; imagining taking off down the street. I looked down, wiggling my fingers as they protruded out of my cast. For now, I will just have to walk it away. At least, I have all day.

-Sakura-

Hours later I sat in the locker room, pulling my knee pads over my shoes, ankles and then sliding the worn pads over my calves. Deep, dark circles underlined my eyes, I was unable to sleep last night. Even after my talk with Ino.

I can't believe it... any of it. Tayuya has only expressed interest in women once that I can think of, and that seemed more of a joke. Actually, it wasn't even an admission. It was simply 'I like what I like.' Knowing Tayuya, she could of been talking about her drink.

She didn't even wait for an answer or a reply... what would I have said?

"You going to be ready anytime today captain?" I jumped, snapping out of my train of thought by the sudden intrusion. Shaking my head clear, I looked up at a very unimpressed Tenten. "Are you alright? You look like crap." She leaned against the door frame, arms crossed with a suspicious eyebrow raised. "You've been gone a long time..."

Great, now I'm even getting sympathy from Tenten.

"I'm fine, let's go; we have a game to play"

"Alright..."

The game went by slowly, our coach pulled me out after my fourth or fifth blunder. Tenten looked ready to kill me, the rest of my team equally as unimpressed. I muttered an excuse about lack of sleep because of the dance cleanup. It was accepted grudgingly, however; I watched the rest of the game from the sidelines.

In the end we won, but barely.

Tayuya didn't come back that night. I stared at the ceiling, listening for the sound of the door opening.

The next day I tried to do homework, I gave up by lunch. I can't stop my mind from wandering, from wondering.

This feels like the day after my talk with Tsunade, it's like everyone has secrets that should have been obvious to me in retrospect. Her constant competition with Ino, her comments, the slight blush that she would try to hide. Our fight about my date with Ino, the change in her voice when I was upset. Our stay at the hospital.

Without a second thought I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder, storming out of the apartment and down the stairs. I need to see Anko, I need time to think. I need my mother.

"Hey..." I smiled sheepishly, pulling up the spare chair so I was sitting beside Anko's bed. I watched the slight rise and fall of her chest, glancing at the machines she was hooked up to. "How are you? Remember what we talked about last time? Well, it turns out; I was wrong."

Absently, I blew a strand of pink hair out of my face. Chin resting against the worn, fake wooden top. I tried desperately to focus on what my chemistry teacher was telling us. His voice rose and fell, fingers rolled and his arms wove invisible patterns in the air eccentrically. This is the only class I have all day without Tayuya or Ino, my only sanctuary for the past week.

It's not that I have been avoiding them, it's just...

"_I love you, stupid little fuck..." _

"_I really do love you, no matter how much you've changed"_

Arg! Ignoring the bewildered looks my classmates were giving me, I slamming my open palms down on the desk and started to scribble mindlessly. Venting the frustration I was feeling.

A month! That's how long it took me, after three years of having no friends, to lose the only ones I've been able to make! What am I supposed to say? Do? I don't know who I want to be with, if I chose one I will lose the other. Even then! I don't know if I want either one of them! Would serve them right if I ran off with some random person and never spoke to them again!

I just wish things would go back to the way they were, minus the love triangle.

Class ended with Orochimaru, once again, openly flirting with his assistant. How is it before this school year, I didn't know anyone who was gay? Now, all of a sudden; they seem to be everywhere. Either that, or I'm just paying more attention.

I snorted, Ino would have a field day with that. She would probably faint from shock, oh how wondrous it is that I was able to figure something out on my own!

Annoyed and frustrated, I shoved my books roughly into my bag; pushing past my classmates and storming down the hallway. I must have vibrated anger, it was like watching the red sea part. No one seemed to want to get in my way today, even the normal pestering council members pretended not to see me pass.

I'm dreading the next two days, a weekend with nothing to do. I'm so far ahead on homework, I could do nothing for the rest of the term and still pass. I could pretend to have a life, but I don't have a lot of spending money. The bank allotted Tsunade as my temporary guardian, and gave her partial access to Anko's account.

Apparently, it was something per-arranged in case anything ever happened to her. So, I don't have to worry about rent, food or school supplies. At least, that's what Tsunade says; I have no idea how much is saved up. Much to my displeasure, she won't tell me either.

If I can't think of something to occupy myself with, Tsunade is going to follow me around with that sour, displeased look on her face. She isn't happy with me, or the fact that Tayuya has only stopped by twice briefly to pick something up.

"What did you do?" I mimicked, doing my best old hag impression. "Just suck it up and go apologize already!" If only it were that easy.

I kicked a can down the sidewalk.

"How am I supposed to do **anything** if she won't even talk to me!" Ino too for that matter! I don't know what I will say, but this is driving me insane!

My feet pounded up the stairs as I muttered to myself about the elevator that is STILL broken! When is she going to fix that damn thing! What if there was an emergency? Stupid, old, useless hag!

Cursing, I fumbled with my keyring, trying to get a hold of the tiny, metal object that evaded me. I looked up, hearing the door open to find Tay standing right in front of me.

"Um, hi." She greeted, the corner of her lip tilting up in a half grin. "What the fuck are you doing pinkie? Dinner's ready" I gaped at her, stunned. What was I supposed to say? I flung my arms around her neck, enveloping her in a hug.

"Erm, I missed you too?" She said, uncertainly. Taking a step back, holding her arm, and cast, awkwardly away from me.

"Fuck you, just hug me back" I sniffled, laughing lightly. Finally, she relaxed and wrapped her arm around me. Maybe I will be alright, for now at least, I'm just happy she's back. I'll figure out what to say later.

Thanksgiving was a new experience for Tay, Ino and I. Apparently, no one has ever cooked a turkey before. Or... had to shop for a turkey, or done anything Thanksgivingy.

When Iruka was alive, we would have a dinner with Iruka's parents. Anko's parents were retired, hundreds of miles away living in constant warmth and comfort. I've only met them once or twice, they send a card every holiday though.

Since his death, I haven't seen either of my adopted grandparents.

Tayuya's Thanksgiving experience is a bit different. Apparently, it was a big deal. A get together with all of her aunts, uncles, cousins and so on. Ino has never had a formal Thanksgiving that she can remember, apart from the buffet and semi-formal dinner the orphanage would put together.

It was the day before we realized we would need to go shopping. When I asked Tsunade about it, she simply handed me a wad of crumpled bills before shooing me away. So much for attentive guardian... after Tayuya came back, she seemed to disappear. How is it, Tayuya has been deemed a 'good' influence on me. Her mouth alone should get her on most adults list of bad influences. Not Tsunade though... the old hag seems to love her.

"So... what do we need?" Ino asked, picking up a packet of instant gravy mix.

"Turkey." Tayuya added, helpfully. I gave her an unimpressed look, scanning the grocery isle. Tay smiled and spat out her tongue, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why don't we make a list, a list always helps!" Ino suggested.

"That could work..." I leaned against the handle bar of our shopping cart, already exhausted and wishing this was over. "I don't have any paper, or a pen; do either of you?"

"No, hmm..." Ino pondered silently, fingers running over the label on the packet she was still holding.

"Why don't we just get the stuff we know we need, and go from there-" She paused, smirking. "like turkey."

"I take it you like turkey?" I asked sarcastically. "I guess that's a good idea though, feel like getting a turkey first Ino?"

Twenty minutes later, were standing in front of bin full of turkeys. With none of us having a clue what means what. Organic turkey? Does that mean it's part vegetable? Somehow, we managed to agree on a butterball turkey before moving on to vegetables. Ino voted for corn, Tayuya for peas and myself for brussel sprouts. Shut up, they're good. In the end, since we were unable to decide; we bought all three.

We moved on to potatoes, a gravy packet and then a make your own stuffing kit. All in all, the trip was long and confusing. Did you know stuffing it made out of bread crumbs? If it weren't for Tayuya, and her odd, unforeseeable knowledge of cooking. I doubt we would've made it out of there alive.

"So, Pinkie; do you even know if your fridge can handle this bird?" Tayuya grunted, heaving the bag she was carrying over the threshold and into my... well, our apartment. Ino helped us carry the bags to our building, and then walked home. Vowing to come over at the break of dawn to help us tackle the turkey. Which led to Tay laughing and placing a bet on the turkey winning. Which somehow led to mud wrestling, it's all very confusing.

Either way, Ino promised she would be back to help cook, and that's all that matters.

"It should, why wouldn't it? There isn't a lot in it." I replied, dragging my cargo after me and into the kitchen. Tay opened the fridge and looked inside, obviously not impressed with what she saw.

"I don't know..."

"Can't you just, ram it in there or something?" I suggested, making a pushing motion with my hands. Tay smirked and shook her head. "What! I don't know, how do you normally fit big turkeys into small fridges?"

"You buy a bigger fridge!" She laughed in reply, turning her cap and motioning to me for help.

"Hey Tay?" I whispered, staring up at my bedroom ceiling.

"Mmpft." Came her muffled reply, she flipped over onto her side. Yawning and stretching before she finally blinked and made a somewhat more human like noise.

I gnawed nervously on my bottom lip, trying to figure out a good way to say what it was I wanted to say.

"You woke me up, so you better fucking spill it..." She growled when I remained silent.

"Nothing, it was stupid anyways." I muttered, blushing while I silently cheered that it was too dark for her to notice.

"Fuck no! Spit it out!" Tay jibed, ramming her fingers into my ribs.

"Ow! Hey that hurts!" I squirmed away from her attacking fingers, feeling cornered as I reached the edge of the bed. My leg slipped over and I struggled not to fall to my demise.

"Spill it, now Pinkie!" She cackled, pressing the attack while seeming to thoroughly enjoy herself.

"No! Ow, Tay stop it!" I slapped at her hand, sucking in my gut to avoid a barrage of finger pokes. The blanket shifted underneath my hips, sliding over the edge. My weight shifted, sending me over the edge and onto the floor. Tay yelped in surprise, tumbling down on top of me entangled with the sheets. I grunted as she fell on me like a sack of potatoes. At least, that's certainly what it felt like.

"Ow..." I moaned, blinking twice to try and clear my vision.

"Oi, are you alright?" Tay asked, I felt her hands on my stomach as I tilted my chin down to get a better look. Her knees folded against my sides as she straddled my hips, hands on my stomach. The warmth from her body easily seeping through the thin fabric I was wearing.

Swallowing, I tried to find something intelligent to say. The window behind her cast a perfect frame, the moons rays lighting up her silhouette leaving her skin glowing. She smiled sheepishly, appearing very vulnerable and unable to find a place for her eyes to rest. Scarlet locks draped over her shoulders, hanging loose as strand by strand slipped forward.

I smiled stupidly, pushing myself up onto my elbows; trying to form words with my tongue feeling to fat for my mouth.

"You're gorgeous, you know that..." I breathed, instantly turning a deep red. Tayuya stared at me, waiting. I have no idea... where that came from. I mean, I was thinking it but... stupid, stupid!

"Um, how hard did you hit your head?" She asked, half laughing as she tucked a tress of hair behind her ear.

"Pretty hard I guess..."

Ino came over early the next morning, ready to tackle the turkey; it took us a while to wedge it out of the fridge. In the end, the stuffing was dry, the vegetables were undercooked and the turkey was burnt. But, it was one of the happiest days of my life; and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Halloween came around quickly, the next month passing in a blur of activities. Remember how I said even if I did no homework for the rest of the semester, I would still pass? Well, I lied. Somehow our work load seemed to double. The student council became more demanding, apparently my reputation as a blood frenzied monster has diminished. No longer are people afraid to approach me. Which seems to be both a blessing, and a curse.

Once again, I was placed in charge of organizing the dance. Some people never learn, apparently my very vocal, and logical rebuttal to my position was ignored.

Volleyball took up all the spare time the student council didn't. Ino and Tay fell back into normality after Thanksgiving. A silent truce was set firmly in place, five minutes later Tay started a fight. After that; the war between 'Harpie' and 'Barbie' started once again. We fell back into the easy rhythm we had, had before, except now Ino has seemed to back off completely. Her Saku's have stayed, but the looks, the touches and the flirtatious comments are gone.

Tayuya's cast came off right before the dance, the cheer of joy was heard throughout the hospital. Followed by a wail of sorrow when she realized her prized weapon was gone, and in the trash. The doctor was stunned when she asked how much it would cost to have her arm encased again, preferably more 'club like'.

I can't help but catch some of the double meanings that I didn't before.

Every touch, very blush... they seem to mean more now.

I feel like I should say something, but no one presses. So I don't.

The Halloween dance was sadly, a disaster. Most of the student body ended up drunk, because someone – who I suspect was Naruto – spiked the punch. Not just one batch, and not lightly. It doesn't help that everyone is in costume, which makes knowing who is who difficult. Ino dressed up as a ballerina, I'm not sure who Tayuya is. Apparently someone named Lilith who carry's a massive gun and goes invisible before she 'owns shit'. (1)

What am I? Hell if I know. I'm whatever old cat ears, some sort of scaled tail, a set of fake teeth and claws on top of my usual attire makes me. Apparently, going to a Halloween dance without a costume is so atrocious that whatever was within reaching distance was thrust onto me.

According to Ino, I'm adorable. This is coming from the banana bubble gum girl though...

This time, I set up a clean up crew. Which I will not be part of, I left my vice president to take care of it this time. See, I'm learning; slowly, but I' learning.

Tenten and Temari showed up together, Tenten sporting a referee costume and Temari a French maid. Earning me another 'I told you so' from Ino. Tayuya, who had decided to join us this time; was also amused by my lack of insight. Apparently, to everyone else, Temari and Tenten were 'obvious'. How is a homophobe, and a boy crazy, bitch, obvious?

"How could you not fucking see that?" Tay teased, tilting her chair back so it was standing on two legs while hers were kicked up on the ticket table. I sat between the pair, my arms crossed and resting on the table, my chin the cherry on top.

"How could you see that..." I muttered, annoyed. Ino giggled to my left, flipping through the crinkled tickets that were piled in a box. "Seriously, Tenten was completely against the concept of people being gay, I looked at her funny and she almost had a heart attack! Plus, Temari has always been boy crazy. It doesn't make sense."

"Aww, don't be a poor sport, Saku." Ino jibed, poking me in the ribs.

"Yeah, Saku!" Tay added, closing her eyes and recapping her hat.

"Don't you two hate each other? Can we go back to that?" I growled, I don't like being double teamed.

"Hey! Prez and lackeys!" I glanced up, cursing inwardly before pretending I didn't hear Kiba's call. I was really hoping to get this night over with, preferably before something else happens. Kiba is in his football gear, with Hinata dressed up as a cheer-leader. Real original, the actual football star is dressed up as one, with his girlfriend the head cheer-leader. Yeah, no one saw that coming.

"Hey, Kiba! Hinata!" Ino greeted happily, Tay grunted but otherwise ignored our visitors. Staying quiet will probably work better, I'll leave the socializing to our blonde professional.

"H-hello" Hinata smiled meekly, standing at Kiba's side. The football star smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm having a Halloween party at my place after the dance, you should come!" You as in... who? "Oh, and you can bring Sakura and Tayuya if you want." Ahh, right; Ino. I should have known.

I opened my mouth to kindly – but firmly – decline his offer, but assure Ino that she was free to go - without us - if she wanted. However, I was beat to the punchline.

"We would love to go!" Ino beamed, looking at Tay and I for confirmation. Dammit. I nodded curtly, ignoring the amused look Tay had splayed for the world to see.

"Great!" Kiba replied with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking. He quickly gave Ino directions and then left, calling out and waving at another student with Hinata trailing behind. Once he was safely out of earshot; which in reality would be two steps away with how loud the music is. I turned an angry eye to Ino.

"We would love **to**?" I saw Tayuya's grin widen out of the corner of my eye, but otherwise continued to pretend she was uninterested and trying to sleep.

"Yeah! It will be sooo much fun Saku, the last one was anyways." Oh brilliant, so I can't use the argument that she wouldn't enjoy it. Sighing, I slumped back down against the table. Well, let's just try to make the best of it I guess.

After a failed attempt at joining the clean up crew, how can they have more people then they need already? I was dragged to Kiba's by Ino; Tayuya followed us quietly. If she doesn't start to talk soon I'm going to have to check to make sure it's really her.

Kiba opened the door with a bottle of vodka in hand, waving us in as I looked around. His home was larger than average, the front entrance way led us into the living room with the kitchen split off to the right. As Ino came into view, there was a chorus of greetings; inviting her to come and join the game they were setting up.

"Ino! Come and join us gorgeous, what good is truth or dare without the school hotty present?" Just what she needs, her ego stroked. As if she doesn't already realize how attractive she is. Ino smiled, flipping her hair before grabbing my hand and dragging me after her. I noticed Tayuya's scowl but she stayed silent. Well, this night is getting off to a great start.

Twenty minutes later we finally had the rules established:

1 – If someone refuses to complete a dare or a truth, they must drink a shot. This will repeat till they agree to complete a truth or dare.

2 – Everyone has to be asked once before we can start a new round, no exceptions.

3 - Nothing that can inflict permanent bodily harm. (Notice how they fought about this until it was specified as_ permanent_)

Those were the only rules. Somehow, I think this is a very bad idea. Sitting in a circle in the living room are: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Ino, myself, Lee, and a girl I've never seen before named Emi. (2) Naruto is dressed up as a dog? Or a fox? Something with ears and a tail, a furry tail. Unlike the scaly one I'm sporting.

Sasuke is wearing a cape and a black visor over his eyes. A top hat and a walking cane top off the outfit, black suit finishing the peice leaving him darker than usual. I would ask who, exactly, he's supposed to be but I'd rather not interrupt the game getting over with.

I glanced at Lee, who is sitting cross legged in jeans that are far too tight for any guy to wear. With a green t-shirt that red 'YOUTH' across his chest. He seems eager to get into the game, surprisingly; he's managed to keep mostly silent till now. Sakon and Ukon are sitting to his left, looking either completely bored... or stoned. The twins have dyed white hair, which needs to be redone since their original brown roots are showing. Both have on black jeans, and white long sleeved shirts, painted faces making them look like twin skeletons.

Emi is dressed up as a female pirate. Her short, white top is tied above her belly button, showing off her tan. Black, skin tight pants cling to her legs; cut off half way down her calves, frayed in a very unrealistic way. A fake, plastic dagger is tacked onto her hip by a loose belt; bandana wrapped around the top of her head finishing the costume.

"Alright, since this is my house-" Kiba smiled, petting the golden lab puppy who had taken up residence on his lap. "I'm going first!" I snorted, figures he would want to go first. Personally, I'm dreading my turn.

"I dare Hinata to kiss me." He smiled cockily, Hinata turned bright red, eyes wide like a deer in a set of headlights.

"That is not how the game works, Kiba!" Lee interjected, "you must first ask her truth or dare. Then-"

"I know that!" Kiba growled. This is going to be a long night. She's his girlfriend isn't she? Seems like a pointless dare to me, unless he is just trying to get to her before anyone else.

"It's okay, Lee" Hinata squeaked, quickly placing a kiss on Kiba's cheek before scooting back to her seat. Tayuya smirked beside me, sitting back while taking a swig from her beer.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Naruto protested, obviously drunk. I sighed heavily, turning my attention to Ino briefly who was chatting happily with the girl I now know as Emi. I wonder why I haven't seen her around school before. They seem to know each other, well; to me they seem to. Ino tends to be really friendly with everyone though.

"Enough Naruto! He never said where idiot..." Sasuke growled, running his fingers through his hair. He smirked, ignored the blonde boys protests before motioning to Hinata. "I believe it's your turn" he cooed sweetly.

"Um... a-alright, Tenten?" Safe pick, so like Hinata.

"Truth." Tenten replied.

Instantly, receiving a jab in the ribs by Temari. "Way to wimp out!"

"I am not wimping out!" Tenten flushed, smacking her hand away with a quick slap. Temari smiled coyly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um... okay." Hinata paused, I guess asking your best friend a truth question would be difficult. There can't be a lot she doesn't already know, or at least, have an educated guess. "What's going on b-between you and Temari?"

"Nothing!"

"It's truuuuuth Tenten!" Naruto sang, leaning forward as he rocked on spot.

"I mean it! Nothing, we are just friends!"

"For now." Temari added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively; earning a scowl from the girl beside her. Tenten pointedly ignored her, quickly choosing her victim.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Confident, he pounded his chest before slapping his palms onto his knees to await his task.

"Fine, since you are the one being adamant about showing a proper kiss. I dare you to kiss..." Kiss who? I think Ino, Tay or myself would kill her if she chose any us. Temari probably would as well, not that she wouldn't deserve it... That leaves Emi. For the girls anyways.

"Sasuke!" Kiba choked on his drink, bursting out in a deep laugh. Naruto deflated, gaping at Tenten before pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Him? That bastard?"

"That's what she said Naruto, or are you to much of a pansy?" Temari chirped, silently moving to take Tenten's hand while the attention of the group was on the annoyed blond.

"I am not!" He cursed, turning to look at the grinning boy beside him.

"I don't bite..." He mused. For a brief moment Naruto eyed the shot glass sitting in the center of the group. All eyes were set on him, as he turned quickly and smashed his lips against Sasuke's; jerking back almost instantly. Naruto started to gag and claw at his tongue, earning another laugh from Kiba.

"That wasn't much of a kiss buddy! Plus, I think you may have bruised Sasuke's lips!"

"Fuck you! It was still better than that peck Hinata gave you!" Naruto retorted between gag's.

"Are you sure you want to argue that my kiss, from my girlfriend, was worse than yours to Sasuke?" Kiba coaxed, a wide grin overtaking his entire face. Before Naruto could reply, and probably start a fight. Emi smiled sweetly, tucking a strand of her soft brown hair behind an ear.

"Naruto, it's your turn now, sweetie." Wait... sweetie? I blinked, looking between the pair trying to figure out what was going on. Are they dating? I doubt it, they are sitting across from each other. Really good friends? No... with that look Naruto is giving her, I don't think he has ever talked to her before.

"Uh..." Well, that discouraged a fight instantly. Sasuke returned to smirking, leaning a bit closer to Naruto then before. Obviously enjoying the uncomfortable shifting he was causing.

Ukon leaned over and whispered something to Sakon, who laughed; nodding his agreement.

Naruto balled his hand into a fist, pounding it against his open palm.

"Sakon and Ukon, truth of dare?" Oh, right. We decided earlier that since we have an uneven number, the twins could work as one person. It was their suggestion actually...

"Truth" Sakon answered without looking for confirmation from his mirror. Ukon is busy inspecting his black nail polish for chips, simply nodding his acceptance.

"If you could bang anyone in this room, who would it be?" I'm beginning to think that getting an earlier truth or dare would've been better for me... I don't know how I would answer that question. _'You could ask if a threesome was a valid answer' _thanks, 'cause that's helpful.

Sakon smiled, tilting his eyes towards his brother before looking back at Naruto.

"Why you of course, handsome." Naruto paled, tilting back before he realized he was closer to Sasuke.

"I agree, you Naruto. Oh, Sakon! I wonder if he would mind a twin tag team?" I guess that answers the threesome question...

Naruto growled, turning a deep shade of red before humpfting and turning away. Obviously flustered, and without a good retort.

"Who should we ask, Ukon?" Sakon drawled, eyeing his choices carefully.

"I don't know, most of the guys are already taken..." Ukon pouted, looking between Lee and Sasuke.

"Oh! On the contrary I have not yet gotten a turn!" Lee piped, barely containing his enthusiasm. I don't think he clued into what they were hinting at... which is surprising, since it was obvious enough for me.

"Very well, Lee-" Sakon started

"Truth or dare?" Ukon finished with perfect synchronicity.

"Dare! With the power of my youth, I can complete any task you set before me!" Idiot... I almost feel bad for him. Both of the twins grinned deviously.

"We dare you to run around the block completely naked."

"Accepted!" Lee sprang to his feet, unclasping his belt with one fluid motion. Oh god, he's actually going to do it. Stripping quickly, Lee ran for the door yelling something about an added challenge to go along with the dare. Staring at the floor I barely caught Tayuya's whisper.

"I bet you never fuckin' wanted to see that much of a guy huh pinkie?" I blushed furiously, turning a furious glare to Tayuya. Ino giggled, turning back to Emi.

"Hey Tay... do you know who this Emi girl is?" I whispered back; glancing at Ino as Emi laughed at her unheard comment, placing her hand gently on Ino's forearm. Um, what exactly is she doing? Why am I jealous? I shouldn't be, should I?

"Wow, are you serious? She's the fucking head cheer-leader, pinkie..." She is? Oh please, she's not **that** good looking. Bitter, I tried to ignore that fact that, in truth; she was perfect. I would guess around five' eight'', a tiny waist with lips that form a natural pout. Her hair is milk chocolate brown, perfectly straight, flowing down to her shoulder blades.

I scowled, no wonder I've been ignored all night.

"What's with the look, Sakura?" Tay prodded, "you look like someone just kicked you in the gut."

"Nothing." I snapped, Tayuya sighed and got up to get another beer. She returned holding two; handing one to me wordlessly.

While Lee was gone, I managed to finish the beer. Chugging the liquid with the vigour of a parched cat. Every time I looked at Ino and Emi, I felt the same growing jealously as before. Tay remained silent, following my look to Ino.

Lee burst into the room suddenly, I looked before I was able to remind myself he was still naked. Well, I didn't need a second reason to drink until I forgot tonight, but I have one now. As he pulled his shirt over his head, Kiba handed him a beer; smacking him on the back in congratulations.

"Time for my winnings!" Lee proclaimed. "Ino, truth or dare?" Ino? That seems like an odd choice.

"Truth"

"What is the hardest workout you've ever endured?" Leave it to Lee... I almost wish he had asked me. I would probably say dragging Ino to the surface was the hardest I've ever had to strain... but, running across town at full speed was the worst overall. Both are rather depressing thoughts...

"Uh, well. Probably the week of preparation before a dance competition, back in Suna. I barely slept until it was over." Odd... she never mentioned she was in competitions, she told me she danced, but I didn't think it was anything serious.

"Was that the one you have that medal from?" Emi asked. Wait, **she** knows? I scowled, glaring at the bubbly cheer-leader as she started to chat happily with Ino again. Whatever, I don't fucking care! I huffed, finishing off another beer before snagging Tayuya's.

"Har har very funny! Okay then, Emi! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, sweetie" Oh, I get it. You're some kind of whore who just calls everyone sweetie. No wonder Naruto looked bewildered.

"I dare you to kiss me" she purred, smiling.

"Excuse me?" I protested audibly, barely realizing I had actually spoken up.

"Shut up, Haruno! Let's see it, Ino! Kiss her!" Kiba woof whistled, obviously pleased. I snarled, throwing a look that could kill at Kiba.

"Whatever." I muttered, refusing to meet Ino's eye as she looked at me curiously. I don't even know why I'm mad, neither of them belong to me just like I don't belong to them. She can do whatever she want's with whoever she wants. Ino is probably sick of waiting for me, it's been a long time since we've done** anything. **

Tayuya pursed her lips beside me, getting up and heading for the kitchen. Ino looked at Emi, who resembles a cat ready to pounce. Biting her lip, Ino opened her mouth to speak; instantly I cut her off.

"Seriously, do whatever you want. I. Don't. Care."

"Fine then!" She snapped back. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't have to watch as I listened to the resounding cheers and wolf whistles. Why can't this night just be over? Tayuya sat down wordlessly beside me, setting another beer in front. Instantly I snatched it, tilting the bottle up and taking a long drink.

"Sakura" Ino growled, it's the first time I've heard her angry. Her lips are stretched, eyes narrowed. "Truth or Dare?" I snorted, my head spinning at I turned back to her, a lop sided grin challenging her sneer.

"Dare, _sweetie._" I taunted. What are you gonna do? What could you possibly do that would make this night worse?

"Kiss Tayuya"

"Fine then!" I mimicked, turning to Tay who was looking at me horrified. I leaned in, without waiting or caring about her consent. This is what she wanted right?

Her palm cracked against my jaw, slapping my head to the side. I winced, tentatively touching the burning skin. Ow? Guess not...?

"What the fuck was that for!" I screamed, angry and hurt.

"I am not some fucking pawn to be played in Ino and your spat!" Tayuya yelled back, jumping to her feet. "Thanks, Kiba, this has been a real blast, but I have to go." Everyone watched silently as she stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Hey!" I yelled after her. Where does she think she's going?

"Sakura" Ino placed her hand on my arm, holding me down when I attempted to stand.

"Don't! This is all your fault!" Screaming, I slapped her hand off and shakily got to my feet. "Were you trying to get me jealous all night? Well guess what! It worked!"

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous..."

"Sakura, I don't think Ino was-" Emi started, coming to Ino's defence.

"Shut up you whore!" Emi balked, obviously surprised at my sudden assault. "You don't think Ino was trying to make me jealous? Well then, tell me; what exactly did you think your little dare and flirting was going to do?"

"Sakura, we aren't dating. Remember? I think you've had enough to drink" Ino tried to sedate me, reaching for the beer that was still in my grasp. I relinquished it happily, turning and swaggering off balance. Whatever, fuck this, I'm leaving.

I took a step towards the door, steadying myself before Ino, once again, grabbed my arm. I shrugged her off, annoyed.

"Leave me alone, I'm leaving"

"Saku, I don't think-"

"I don't fucking care what you think, I'm LEAVING!"

With that I slammed the door in her face, barely catching site of Tay as she turned the corner and disappeared from view.

-Tayuya-

God, fucking, dammit! What was she thinking!

Angry, I fumbled with the keys in my pocket.

I realize she was drunk, but still. How could she possibly think that's what I wanted? What was Ino thinking for that matter! Flirting with Emi right in front of Sakura... and then accepting that dare. No wonder she was pissed, she still didn't need to try and fucking kiss me though. It's not that I didn't want it... but not like that. Not when she was only doing it to get back at Ino, not because she wanted to.

I dumped my cardboard gun in the trash, going into the living room I sank down into the beanie bag chair. We really need to get a new couch, at some point beanie bag chairs are going to get old.

Soon after sitting down, the door was opened and Sakura stumbled in. I scowled, I really don't want to deal with her right now. Not that I think I could reason with her in this state of mind anyways.

"Hey." I muttered, staring out across the balcony.

"Hey." She replied, steadying herself against the counter as she walked into the living room, slowly; having to pause every few steps. "s'Look, I'm shorry."

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, watching as she half fell, half sat on my lap and leaned her head against my shoulder. I groaned, moving her hand to a slightly less arousing spot. "Sakura, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked as she started to flick at my bottom lip.

"Have you ever notiched, you're like reallllllly pretty?" She drawled, letting her fingers run down my cheek and neck. I swallowed, shifting while trying to ignore her ass grinding against my hips.

"I think, you should get off me."

"Why? Do you not like me anymore? I shaid I was shorry." She pouted, fingers gripping the front of my shirt.

"No, that's not it." I swallowed. Sakura frowned, studying me momentarily before lighting up with a sudden thought.

"Why didn't you let me kiss you?"

"I told you why already" I don't want it to be for revenge. Is it selfish that I want it to be because she wants it? I could have taken advantage when she was drunk before, or after the hospital. Or that night... but I want her, all of her. Not just a tease.

"But I don't get it" she yawned, relaxing against my body; eyes drifting shut as she mumbled "It's not like I didn't want to."

-Ino-

"I'm sorry about Saku" I smiled, unsure of what to say or why I was apologizing for her. What in the world got into Sakura? Her tangent made no sense what so ever.

"Don't worry about it; I get it really." Emi replied truthfully. "I can see why she would get the wrong idea, plus she was drunk... I don't think anything she said was what she really meant. I don't remember having a conversation with her since grade nine. Plus, I doubt she remembers"

"What makes you say that?" Then again... she does tend to forget people.

"Let's just say I wasn't always the head cheer-leader." She smiled sweetly, waving good bye as she left; heading in the opposite direction of my destination.

Well, that's odd.

-Sakura-

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, a loss of memory as to what had happened, and a bottle of tylenol. Somehow, I wound up in the living room on one of the beanie bag chairs. I looked up, blinking against the light that made my head throb; Tayuya is in the kitchen with breakfast already made, I walked over and pulled out a chair. We ate silently. Until, I said something stupid

"So, what happened at Kiba's last night?" Tayuya stopped chewing, looking anywhere but at me.

"You got really drunk" she said slowly. Well, that would explain why I don't remember much. There's more then that though, otherwise Tay wouldn't be acting weird. If I had done something stupid... she would be teasing me. If nothing had happened, she would be trying to get me riled thinking something **had** happened. So... if something did happen, but she doesn't want to talk about it, that means...

"Should I be apologizing?"

"Nope... you're fine." She replied a little to quickly, cheeks reddening slightly as she stabbed at the eggs on her plate.

"Alright then..." I don't buy it, but oh well.

With Halloween over, the next step on the presidents list was organizing the trip for the seniors. Every year, my school organizes a few trips outside of the normal class trips. The first, is a trip to an art museum that is a four hour bus drive away. The art department selects the students for this trip, as well as organizes the entire thing and funds it themselves. I was invited in grade nine, that was only because I was forced to take at least one art course. Same with gym. So, I had to keep my mark as high as possible, that is a large part of their selection system.

The second trip is an end of the year trip, at the beginning of December, or the ending of November. We also have an optional march break trip, and a graduation trip; I'll get to those later.

Madara and Asuma tend to do most of the work on the end of the year trip. All I have to do is get out forms, collect the forms after they've been filled out, and money. As well as organize rooms, seats and everything else to do with the student body.

"Alright" I pushed the sheet of paper I was working on, in front of Tayuya. Swallowing her last fry she turned the plan over so she could read it.

"You put Tenten with Hinata. Temari will be sooooo disappointed"

"That's **why** I put Tenten with Hinata. I'm worried Temari will try something" they seem rather buddy buddy, borderline flirtatious; but I don't see it as romantic on Tenten's part at least.

"Don't you find that rather hypocritical?"

"No... why would I?" I didn't put myself and Ino in the same room.

"Because you put you and I in the same room?" Yeah but you won't try anything...

"So? If you haven't noticed we have slept in the same room for almost three months now" I blushed, snatching the sheet back to look it over myself once more.

"Oh good, you don't know then"

"Don't know what?" Crap, I think I just fell into a trap. Tayuya smirked, recapping her baseball cap. Leaning over the table, she beckoned me closer to whisper

"I've been raping you in your sleep every night" waggling her eyebrows suggestively, Tay burst out laughing at my expression.

"Yeah, okay" I rolled my eyes, backing away while I tried to hide the insane blush I was sporting. "You must really suck at it then, if I can sleep through it."

"OR" she punctuated, by pointing a fry at me "them just be some really good fuckin' drugs. Get it?"

"Yes, I get it" I muttered, scribbling away at my paper to make it look like I was doing something productive, and not simply attempting to draw a flower in the corner.

"So, whose Ino with?"

"Some girl named Emi, she requested it so I figured they are friends" Tay started to choke, painfully swallowing the five fries she had just stuffed into her maw.

"Emi?" She coughed, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. "Are you, uh... sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Do they not get along?" I remember something about Emi being at Kiba's, but I don't remember much more then that. They seemed to get along there... Tay said nothing important happened.

"No... uh, just... ask Ino about it"

"Alright..." well that was odd. Speaking of Ino, I didn't hear from her all weekend. Or at all so far this week either. I figured it was just because I've been insanely busy with all the planning I've been doing. I'll see if I can find her after school.

The rest of the day was a blur, per usual; I spotted Ino leaving out the back door at the end of the day.

"Ino! Wait up!" I called, jogging after her. Jerking to a stop, she turned to look at me. Nervousness hung on her like a cloud, sidelong glances at the door happening every few seconds. "Hey, I haven't seen you all week."

"Yeah, well... we've both been busy I guess."

"Did you want to work on that English essay together? I know it isn't due till Monday... but it will be easier with two people" I've been done for two week's but she doesn't need to know that.

"Uh, sure" I frowned, Ino seems really off.

We walked to her apartment in silence, Ino acting skittish. It's not like her at all to remain silent for this long. She always has something to say.

"Thank you" I smiled, accepting the glass she handed to me as she sat down in the living room. Ino just nodded, sitting down across from me; crossing her legs and sitting on the carpet. Leaving the rest of the couch barren. Now that really is odd.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, genuinely confused. Ino snorted, a sharp contrast to her usual bubbly replies. "I guess that's a yes..." she shot me a look as if to say 'no shit sherlock'.

"I'd be happy to apologize... but I'd like to know what I did first" Ino slammed her text book down on the table, frustrated and still silent. When I didn't change my answer she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You **really** have to ask what you did?" Yes...?

"You" she gestured at the air, as if trying to pull out words to described what exactly I had done. "You are an idiot! I don't know Sakura, why would I be mad? Possibly because you practically call me a cheating whore? Or perhaps because you blew up at one of my friends for no reason? Or because you yelled at me in front of everyone for no apparent reason." I what? When did I... oh...

"Ino I-"

"No, you shut up. I'm not done yet!" I snapped my mouth shut, awaiting the verbal tidal wave. "It could also be because after all of this, you decide you don't have to apologize. Even once you're sober! Instead you go home to Tay, and do god knows what! You claimed you were jealous, but you know what Sakura? I think you just want everything, and everyone! Well guess what, you can't have both Tay and I! You need to **choose.**

"I am not going to sit around waiting for you forever, this past month has been **hell. **One moment, we are getting along and everything is fine! We are laughing, and smiling...

"Then Tayuya shows up and I'm forgotten while you two start laughing at some joke you don't deem worthy of telling me about! Oh, but here's the funny part. You said you were jealous at Kiba's of me and Emi? Guess what sweetheart, the way we were talking is NOTHING compared to what you and Tay do to me everyday." Ino paused, trembling with emotion. She took a deep steadying breath, looking at me to say something.

"I'm sorry... I honestly don't remember much of Kiba's. I know that isn't an excuse and I'm sorry for everything I said... really I am."

"Of course that's what you address first..." she whispered, getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

Honestly, I don't know what else to say. I don't want to lose either of them.

Before I realized it the end of the year of the trip. After Ino's outburst we, once again, fell into an uneasy truce. Well, sort of... I think she's still mad. Tayuya ended up telling me what happened at Kiba's... after I had finalized the sleeping assignments. I'm almost positive she did it on purpose.

On November 25th every senior showed up at five AM, except Naruto... and half of the other students. It seems Tayuya isn't the only one who isn't a morning person. We ended up being an hour late setting out, after finally tracking down the last person.

"Alright, can everyone listen to me for like, two minutes?" My voice boomed out of the megaphone in my hand. Whichever idiot teacher decided that this would make people listen to me, or rather that people would listen to me period. Is either really lazy, or really stupid.

No one stopped what they were doing, or gave me any heed. Instead the entire mass seemed to move as one, talking to friends, finding luggage and overall, just ignored me. Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose looking around for help. Ino trotted over and silently took the megaphone away from me.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Just for a moment?" Of course now they shut up, I bet she could get them to stand in lines in order of their last names if she wanted. Ino smiled, handing me back the annoying contraption that was making my ears ring. 'All yours' she mouthed.

"Thanks..." I muttered, turning to look at the expectant, albeit; bored looking group. "Alright, as you know, for the remainder of this trip everyone has been assigned a partner." There was an instant uproar of questions. Before I could quell the uprising, The megaphone was, once again, taken from me.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up!" Tay screamed, amplified ten times over. I cringed, watching as the student body as one, copied my reaction. I snatched back the weapon, how is it everything she touches, she can make into some sort of pain inflicting device? As a teacher walked up and started to drag her away, obviously not happy with her choice of words.

Guess I'm on my own.

"Okay... um. Anyways, there will be no trading rooms or partners. You will go to all your activities, and all scheduled outings with your partner. This is so no one will get lost, or separated from the group.

"Meals are at a set time, please see the information sheet you have been given. Your room key, and the schedule you will be following should have also been given to you. If anyone is missing any of these, please speak with either a teacher or myself.

"While we are here, everyone must abide by the rules of this lodge; as well as school rules. You are not to leave your cabin after dark, or leave the premise without supervision and permission. Anyone who breaks the rules, will be sent home immediately. Any questions?"

Instantly I was once again bombarded with questions, and protests. This is going to be a long four days.

Thoroughly exhausted, I collapsed face down, onto the cold, lumpy mattress I had assigned myself to. Ironic isn't it? How was I suppose to know some of the cabins were newer, or updated? That had brought a whole new wave of complaints. Even better, Ino and Emi had the good fortune of getting one of said cabins.

I rolled over, staring at the wooden paneling on the roof.

"_Is this some kind of a joke, Sakura?" Ino asked, yanking my arm so I turned to face her. Roughly, she shoved a piece of paper against my nose. I had to wrench it back so I could focus my eyes enough to read._

"_No? Your assigned to cabin twenty-four?" I replied, better to play dumb and pretend I don't know why she's furious with me. It's Tay's fault for not telling me anyways._

"_Not that, my partner. Don't play stupid." She snapped, jabbing her finger against the line that had caused her so much grief._

"_Look, when I made the assignments I didn't know the full story about what happened at Kiba's..." I replied slowly, trying to sound as honest as possible. Ino snorted, folding her arms and pouting. "I'm sorry, I thought you got along with Emi so it would make you happy." _

"_Well thanks to you, she hasn't spoken to me in a month!" I cringed, slowly licking my lips as I debated on how to continue this conversation without getting my head ripped off._

"_Did you want me to apologize to her?" Ino shifted her feet, sighing as she threw her hands up in defeat._

"_No, it's fine I'll make due. Who are you assigned to anyways? I know Madara had the final say" crap. Uh... well, lying won't work. She's going to find out eventually._

"_Tayuya..."_

Growling with frustration, I snatched the pillow out from under my head and attempted to smother myself with it. What does it matter! Tay lives with me! She had no reason to blow up and storm off, it's not like this is anything new! I mean seriously, if we wanted to do anything; we have had more then enough privacy!

Women...

"Oi, roomie! No killing yourself while your in here, I don't want to have to smell you." I heard Tayuya shut the door behind herself. Kicking off her worn sneakers, the floor boards creaked.

"Mphft." I replied into the stale smelling fabric, I wonder how often they wash these. Actually, ew, that's kinda gross. Let's not think about that.

"You know dinner started half an hour ago right? I mean, it's your own fucking schedule. You wrote the damm thing"

"Swight!" I cursed into the pillow, throwing it against the far wall. Tayuya raised her eyebrows in surprise, standing right beside me holding a tray laden with food. Blinking, I looked at her curiously. Trying to ignore the tight knot in my shoulders.

"I brought you food, I figured after the introduction speech and getting everyone sorted out... you wouldn't want to be around a bunch of ungrateful kids" she smirked, suddenly shy as she set the tray down and sat cross-legged on the end of my bed.

"Thanks" I mumbled, closing my eyes. She is right, I was dreading going into that cafeteria to be bombarded with questions.

"Oh, and I invited company over... I hope you don't mind" she added, I opened my eyes as the door creaked open.

Shortly later, I sat with my back against the cold, worn wall of my cabin. Dinner tray mostly untouched, perched atop the comforter. Ino is sitting directly across from me, happily munching away on some sort of cookie. Tay is fingering her bowl of jell-o, when I asked why she didn't bring a spoon; all she said was: 'it's more fucking fun this way'.

To finish off our dinner party, Emi is beside Ino. Looking **very** uncomfortable. Apparently, Tay invited Ino in an attempt to find peace amongst our odd threesome. If you can all it that, and because of my stupid rules. Which, at the time I thought were great, and well thought through. Emi had to come as well, or protest and refuse. Which, I doubt she would do; then again, I don't know her that well.

"Well, I need to go to the washroom!" Ino announced suddenly. "Tayuya, didn't you mention earlier you didn't know where the washrooms were? Well, what a perfect time for me to show you!" Huh?

"But there's a map on one of the papers I handed out with everything on it..." I replied in a feeble whisper, completely ignored by everyone in the room.

"Uh, yeah sure. Whatever you say Barbie" Tayuya agreed a little to easily, following Ino out of the cabin before I could say anything more.

"What just happened?" I mumbled, staring at the door in disbelief. Across from me, Emi giggled.

"I think that was planned."

"I agree." I looked around, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry, about what I said at Kiba's..." hopefully she won't ask for clarification, since Tay didn't go into any details. Apparently, she left before the actual fight between Ino and I. According to the gossip around school, it turned into a full out cat fight over claiming Ino or something.

Somehow, I don't think that's what happened. No matter how drunk I was.

"It's fine, really" Emi smiled sweetly, like it was really that easy for her to forget everything.

"Well... alright then." Back to awkward it is...

"You really don't remember me do you?" Why do I have this feeling of de ja vu, and why, why is this not the first time I've heard this. "I'm not surprised, I don't know why you would remember me." Ouch, guilt trip much? Biting my bottom lip, I searched through my memories trying to pick out what she could be talking about. Honestly, I don't remember ever talking to her before.

"It was back in middle school, when you followed Temari around everywhere." She began, looking off into a memory I couldn't follow her to. "I was a bit of a nerd back then" Emi blushed, pausing to collect her thoughts. "I wore glasses back then, and had a bit of a problem with acne. It's amazing what my dermatologist has managed to do.

"Anyways, I was picked on a lot; until I met you."

"Me? Are you sure?" I asked, incredulously.

"I'm sure. It was after school one day, Zaku and Dozu were trying to drag me into the boys room again. Out of nowhere, you showed up and yelled at them, asking what they were doing. They laughed, and told you to mind your own business... I don't think you appreciated that much. Since you beat the crap out of both of them..."

"Wait, that was you?" I remember her now. She was that girl with her nose always in a book, with doe eyes... always looking terrified of the world.

"Yes, I'm afraid it was. What you said to me then, it really stuck with me... do you remember?" I shook my head 'no'. "You asked me why I let them do that to me. Then you laughed when I said I didn't have a choice. You said 'all you have to do is fight back, you can be whoever you want if you try hard enough'.

"I went into high school believing you, I changed the way I looked, acted and really started to try. What I don't understand though, is why you seemed to give up. The next time I saw you, it was like we were in reverse. This time, you were being bullied... but unlike last time. I didn't do anything to stop them. I had come to thank you, instead I ran away scared and embarrassed. I'm sorry."

I mulled over what she had told me silently, no wonder I didn't recognize her. I doubt her own mother would if you compared the two photos side by side.

"It's fine" I assured her, the cabin door opened before I could say anymore. Tayuya stumbled in chucking a handful of snow behind her. Ino followed shortly after, wiping the melting ice crystals off her face.

Emi smiled at me once more, before turning to greet a disgruntled Ino.

The next morning came far too quickly. Apparently, Tayuya loves snow. At first, I was surprised. She generally doesn't like the cold, which I know because she keeps stealing the blankets at night and my sweaters during the day. I also think she hissed audibly the first time there was frost on the ground.

My naive assumption was quickly diminished however, as soon as we stepped out into the white expanse of our lodging ground. When snow is everywhere, there is a weapon everywhere. Yes, that's right. She loves snow because she can make snowballs and chuck them at people. Well, at me; nonstop. On top of that, because of my stupid rule... she has to follow me everywhere. I really should of thought this through more.

"Sooo..." I began, looking for the right words as I pushed my scrambled eggs around my plate. The flimsy plastic fork making a slight dent in my styrofoam plate.

"What?" Tayuya asked, apparently oblivious to the mouthful of egg she had not yet swallowed. My eyes caught site of Ino coming up behind Tay, so I shook my head; dismissing the topic. If Ino is here, so is Emi. I will have to ask her later when she planned the bathroom excursion with Ino, and if there was another motive behind it. I just can't help but feel like I'm missing something.

Ino and Emi sat with us during breakfast, afterwords I had to once again try to use the infuriating megaphone. Somehow, I don't think simply making my voice louder is going to make people listen. We have two full days, one half day, and three nights at our ski lounge. Today, the morning is a free for all. Students are free to roam the grounds and access any of the activities available. If things go as planned, everyone is supposed to meet for lunch before everyone heads to skiing, or snow boarding lessons. To finish the day, after supper we are having a campfire complete with cheesy, cliche songs, marsh mellow roasting and possibly ghost stories. Madara insisted saying it was tradition... or something. I just think he want's to tell his story the seniors always come back talking about.

"The hot tubs could be fun." Ino suggested, pointing at the poorly drawn symbol on our map.

"I don't think anyone brought a bathing suit, seeing as we were going up into the mountains... with you know, snow." I pointed out, hoping I wasn't the only one. Even if I knew everything the lodge offered, and everything the students were able to use. I didn't think the hot tubs would be an option, or rather; a smart option. The tension between everyone is high enough already.

"Woo skinny dipping!" Tay added, punching another quarter into an old arcade machine, barely paying us any heed. I find it odd that there is an old arcade machine in the main resting area, but with the amount Tayuya has already pumped into it... I'm guessing it makes a profit.

Rolling my eyes, I looked over the map until I found what I was looking for.

"What about this? Snow tubing... that could be fun?" At least this way I won't have to try to stand up on two moving, slippery pieces of wood. Or convince Tayuya that skinny dipping would not be practical at a public lodging.

"Oi! Little fuck! Watch this!" Tayuya yelled. I squinted, looking over the white snow that was littered with footprints, and trampled down. The high sun glared off the bleached ground, leaving my eyes stinging. Shading my eyes, I watched Tayuya half run, half stumble through the snow, taking a leap onto her snow tube. Her foot caught onto Emi's pull string who was walking up beside her and they both went down the hill. Kicking up a thick mist, all the way to the bottom.

"Absolutely ridiculous." I muttered to myself, moving to follow her. I hope Emi isn't hurt, she was sort of dragged down on accident.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Ino asked, I stopped to look at her. I didn't hear anything, but I was distracted. I could have easily missed something.

"No? What did you hear?" Ino set down her handle for her snow tube, looking down over the expanse of forest behind us. There is a fence set up to outline where you are, and are not allowed to travel. If someone really wanted to though, the fence is made of that orange, plastic roll out fencing I'm sure would be easy to break or move enough to get under.

"I thought I heard someone from that direction" Ino pointed out into the forest. I frowned, following her look.

"Did you see anyone?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I heard someone Saku!" She insisted, walking towards the fence.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" I called, looking back at Tayuya who was still trying to untangle with Emi at the bottom of the hill. When I looked back to Ino she already had her first leg over part of the fence that was sagging down. "Ino! Wait!" I yelled, torn between following her and going for help. "Dammit all!" I cursed, taking off after her as she touched down on the other side of the fence.

1 – Can anyone tell me what game she's from? My favourite character in the game :) Seemed like a Tayuya thing, especially after that new shooter game she received last chapter. Remember?

2 – Episode 83, she was the young lady who was under a genjutsu from Itachi. She was sent to distract Jiraiya while Itachi tried to get a hold of Naruto. Emi only appears once during the series to date. Fun fact, her name means 'smile.' What do you mean I went to Naruto wiki to find this? I did no such thing!

Most of the names in Naruto have a second meaning, Hinata means 'sunny place.' Lee means 'meadow,' Tenten means 'little by little.' Some of them are pretty cool, should look them up if you have time.

To: IamPumkin - Yeah, her mom annoys me too. Although I do like writing her pieces!

To: XxBlazikenxX – There's nothing wrong with showing emotions! Makes you that much more likable :)

To: Sayalovesdiva – Love the anime your name is referring to. Blood+, I recommend it to anyone looking for a good anime to watch.

To: Kajskk – I love your page long reviews :) Never think I look at them like spam! Much 3!

To: Kittykiwi, Sakurathecursed, lovemusic181, lemon-rind and Edward the Pure – thank you for the review + kind words :)

If I missed anyone, I apologize. My e-mail isn't exactly organized haha. I'll try to be better with replies for this one!

There you have it folks, the first half of chapter eleven. Sorry it's so, so, soooooo late! Read and Review! :)


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

"Hey, did you hear that?" Ino asked, I stopped to look at her. I didn't hear anything, but I was distracted. I could have easily missed something.

"No? What did you hear?" Ino set down her handle for her snow tube, looking down over the expanse of forest behind us. There is a fence set up to outline where you are, and are not allowed to travel. If someone really wanted to though, the fence is made of that orange, plastic roll out fencing I'm sure would be easy to break or move enough to get under.

"I thought I heard someone from that direction." Ino pointed out into the forest. I frowned, following her look.

"Did you see anyone?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I heard someone Saku!" She insisted, walking towards the fence.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" I called, looking back at Tayuya who was still trying to untangle with Emi at the bottom of the hill. When I looked back to Ino she already had her first leg over part of the fence that was sagging down. "Ino! Wait!" I yelled, torn between following her and going for help. "Dammit all!" I cursed, taking off after her as she touched down on the other side of the fence.

"Ino?" I called, untangling my foot from its plastic prison. "Ino?" I tried again, barely catching site of her as she disappeared behind a pair of trees a hundred paces in front of me. This isn't a good idea...

"Where are you going? Ino!" This is ridiculous, where does she think she's going. We're going to get lost... if she heard someone then we should tell someone. Not run off into the forest, alone, without anyone knowing where we went!

I stumbled over the truck of a tree, kicking up snow. Growling, I pulled myself up blowing a strand of hair out of my face. I'm already starting to sweat, I really shouldn't have cut down on my work outs. I blame Tayuya for changing my alarm settings.

"Ino? Where did you go?" I called again, looking around for some sign of my bubbly, blonde friend.

"I-!" I stumbled, tripping over a tree trunk; a sharp pain pinpointed on my forehead. Knocking me unconscious before I could have a second thought.

"Oh good, you're awake." I groaned, rubbing my eyes; a chuckle sounded in reply. Reaching up, I felt a cold, soft clothe on my forehead.

"Saku!" Ino instantly wrapped her arms around my neck, crushing me in her frenzied grip.

"Ow." I groaned, looking around at the dark wooden walls that now encased myself and Ino. A tall bearded man smiled, slowly rising from the chair he was sitting on. "Where are we?" I asked, removing the clothe and rubbing the bump under my fingers.

"I am the ranger for these parts miss, and you and your friend here are a bit off track aren't ya?" He smiled, walking over to tower over Ino and I. He smiled, obviously amused by my obviously terror stricken face. Crap, how far did we wander?

"Don't worry miss, Ino here told me everything." He shared a wink with my alleged accomplish, earning a blush and awkward shuffle.

"But... what about...?"

"Ahh don't worry none about that, I'm sure your friend can explain everything to you. I already contacted your teachers, they were mighty worried about ye' both. I'm ta' take you both back as soon as you're feelin' up ta' it. I'll just step outside for a minute or two, fresh air and all that. Let me know when yer' ready then." He brushed his moustache, heavy boots stomping over the wooden floor as he shut the door behind himself.

"What was that all about?" I asked, sitting up. Other then a slight headache I don't think anything else is hurt.

"I'm really sorry Saku." Ino whispered, I turned to see her blush and look away. What is she going on about? Well, it is kind of her fault we're out here, but it's only because she heard someone right?

"No worries, my skull is thicker then you'd think. Besides, it's not like you stuck out your leg to trip me in hopes of dragging me out here." I smirked, trying my best to get her to smile. I hate when people are upset, it's like I feel the need to see them smile.

It worked, she giggled lightly and turned to look at me instead of hiding.

"No, I will admit I did not. I did think that someone as fit as you are wouldn't be such a clutz though. Tripping over a tree trunk." She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Did you miss how deep the snow is? How could I see a tree trunk under that!" Shifting, I swung my legs over the side of the bed I found myself lying on. I apparently still have my boots on...

I glanced at the end of the bed to find a puddle of water and mud on the sheets. Figures I would find a way to muck things up even while unconscious. I smiled at my own corny joke, Tayuya really is rubbing off on me. I'll have to be more careful.

"So what happened?" I asked, my hands gripping the side of the mattress as I leaned over, hunching my back.

"Well... you followed me, and you tripped..."

"Right, I got that. You know, the whole forehead having a bump on it so big it could be counted as a second head?"

"Yeah... it really is big isn't it? Kind of purple, well more blue I suppose." Well that's odd, she's avoiding answering my question.

"What about the person you heard?"

"Well, I may have made that up..." She visibly braced for the verbal assault, cautiously looking at me when I didn't start to yell.

"Oh." Why would she make something like that up? I turned to stare at my feet, now making a puddle on the floor. Was it some sort of practical joke gone wrong?

"I really am sorry, if I had known you were going to get hurt I never would have. I just wanted a few minutes to talk to you alone... since you put in that stupid buddy system rule. I figured we wouldn't go far, then I'd surprise you and possibly scare you or something. Was supposed to just be a silly prank, a funny story for the future." She explained in a rush, turning a deep shade of red as a knock on the door sounded.

"Feelin' any better yet miss?" The ranger asked as he peeked inside. Glancing sidelong at Ino, I put on my best pained look before replying.

"I could use another minute or two if that's alright." He nodded, shutting the door once more. "So how much did you tell him?"

"Uh well, you know how I get when I'm upset... verbal diarrhea."

"So, more or less everything." I confirmed. Well, that's embarrassing. I guess I should be happy he's an understanding ranger? I'm not sure if that's a rarity or not. I let out a deep sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose; that seems to be a habit I've picked up lately. I can't let myself be mad at her because something happened she didn't, and couldn't foresee. Even if simply asking to talk would have been much simpler, but then Ino has always been... extravagant.

But, seeing as she's gone through all this trouble just to talk; it would be smart to let her talk. Otherwise I might end up in the middle of another Ino scheme. I love her, but she really needs to understand the meaning of simple can be better.

"Seeing as we have a few minutes, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, trying my best to sound as calm and un-annoyed as possible.

"Well... I didn't really have a plan..." She admitted, I couldn't help it. I started to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Here we are sitting in a cabin, god knows where. With some man who claims he's a ranger, but we have no real proof. Well, I don't; Ino might. All of this is because Ino wanted to talk to me so desperately she devised a plan to lure me out into the forest; and after all of this. She doesn't even have know what she wants to talk about.

"Oh Ino." I giggled, wiping away a tear when I was finally able to subside my chortles. "What ever will I do with you?" I smiled and nudged her shoulder, coaxing her into an embarrassed pout with a smile just under the surface.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She started.

"You yelled at me while I was unconscious? That doesn't seem very productive." Ino rolled her light blue eyes, giving me an unimpressed look that said 'you know what I'm talking about'. She's right, I do. I'm just not sure if I want to go there when I still don't have an answer.

"It wasn't right of me to try and force you to choose. What I said... I meant it. These last few months have been miserable for me Saku, but mostly because I'm so uncertain." She paused, waiting to see if I was going to interrupt her. I waited, silent.

"I don't know how to act anymore Saku, I..." She gnawed on her bottom lip, looking for the right words. "I don't want to step over the line again, and push you away. Or cause any fights, or make you uncomfortable. Mostly though, I just don't want to lose you."

"Ino-" She shook her head, stopping me before I could say more.

"No, it's alright. I just need to stop being such a wimp and go back to saying what I want to say, with some restrictions..." She added, noticing my worried look. I don't need another public confession of some decade long engagement.

"So, I'm going to try and be a bit more normal. No more walking on egg shells for me!" She announced, "I know I'm losing the battle Saku." I blushed instantly, trying to spurt out a protest but finding my tongue to be suddenly swollen.

"You talk like her sometimes, you know that? That cheesy joke earlier, all Tayuya..." Shit! She noticed that too, damn you Tay!

"I'm jealous you know that, I wish we had started with a blank slate too. Maybe then I wouldn't have been such a fool when I found you again. Don't give me that look, I know I acted like some crazy person when we first met again.

"I scared you, pushed you away. Then when you needed a friend most of all, Tayuya was there. Because you weren't scared of her."

"I wouldn't say I was scared of you..." More like terrified. Ino sat back down, sliding her feet over the wooden floor.

"Pressured then?"

"I suppose that's more accurate."

"Either way, she was able to be there for you when I wasn't. You felt safe relying on her, and worried about... me because of what I was asking from you so suddenly." I nodded, that sounds about right. Except for the feeling safe relying on Tay part. More like trapped without another option?

"I want to start over with you, as if we've never met before. I want to pretend you're a complete stranger, whom I will slowly learn everything about. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea." Ino smiled broadly, extending her hand to me. I took it, amused by how giddy she was acting. Shaking my hand she introduced herself.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, pleased to meet you."

"Sakura Haruno, like wise."

An hour later I sat in the cramped front seat of the Rangers pick up truck. His name, as it turns out is Micheal, and he is a certified ranger. I made sure before getting into the truck with him, or letting Ino get in. He pulled into the parking lot in front of the ski lounge. Shutting off the engine and putting the old vehicle into park.

"Alright ladies, this is yer stop. I suspect yer teachers are mighty worried about ye'. Just, make sure ye' don't get reamed too hard, I explained what happened. You getting lost on one of the poorly marked trails and all." He smiled, winking again at Ino before making a shooing motion with his hands. "Well, get!"

"Thank you Micheal." Ino smiled, slipping out of the truck behind me. I waved good bye, barely missing his departing words. I didn't miss the blush it caused.

"There you are!" Madara exclaimed, rushing through the slush in his expensive boots to look us both over. "I was worried sick! I was about to send out the hounds when Ranger Micheal called, such a nice man. Poor grammar though..."

"We're fine Mr. Uchiha." I assured, pushing away his inspecting hands from my forehead.

"I'm going to have to ban all other students from the trails, if I had known they were so poorly marked and monitored, I never would have approved it in the first place." Ironically, he hadn't approved the trails to students in the first place for those exact reasons. But, I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm sure one of the markers just got knocked over in the last snow fall or something..."

"Nope! Banned! I will hear no more of this, Sakura, inside now!" I sighed, giving Ino a weak smile before following our fretting principle. Maybe being his favourite is turning out to be a not so awful thing, he didn't even question the possibility of my breaking the rules.

"Oi! Little fuck!" I turned, looking directly into Tayuya's glowering face. Crap. "What the fuck Sakura?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um..." I started, trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy her without tipping off our principle.

"It was my fault Tayuya." Ino interjected, rescuing me from the angry bear of a friend. Tay huffed, grudgingly accepting the answer.

"Fine. Tell me later."

We had missed the group skiing and snowboarding lessons that were scheduled. Somehow, I'm not to heartbroken over that fact. After grabbing a quick dinner, we walked over to the campfire in relative silence. Ino had left after Madara made sure we were, in truth, unhurt. She went to find Emi in the nurses care, sporting a twisted ankle.

It doesn't surprise me after being taken out by Tayuya.

"I hope you apologized." I said aloud suddenly, letting the words escape my thought process.

"Hmm?" Tayuya seemed to barely register my comment, lost in her own world as well. The sun sets early here, it's just after dinner and already it's black out. The campfire sites are about a five to ten minute walk from the cabins, which is a five minute walk from the dining hall. The temperature is well below zero, making this the coldest weather I've ever had to endure.

In Suna it was warm, all the time. Well, not warm; it was blazing hot, all the time. Back home it's pretty neutral the entire year. Summer doesn't get too unbearably hot, and winter doesn't get too unbearably cold. Honestly, I prefer the constant neutrality over one extreme or the other.

"To Emi." I stuffed my hands further into my coat pockets, I wish I had brought warmer gloves. These ones suck.

"Oh, yeah yeah, I did." She waved me off which only irritated me and confirmed my suspicions. She hasn't apologized.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Tay grinned, doing her best puppy eyes impression. Honestly it looks like a predator who is trying to convince you she won't eat you. Like those deep sea fish who hang the light off their head, you go to see it thinking it couldn't possibly harm you. Then bam! You're caught in their massive maw.

"But Saku," brilliant she's imitating Ino. "How could you ever accuse me of something like that! I'm so hurt!"

"I'm sure you are..." By which I mean I'm being sarcastic.

"So what really happened?" She asked, I caught the first shimmer of fire light as we turned a corner.

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but don't forget." Trust me, last time someone wanted to talk to me I got stuck in a strange cabin in the woods with a sore head. I won't be forgetting a promise to talk for a long time.

"And then the ghost rose up out of the grave... and he said 'BOOOOO!'" Madara stood with his arms raising, looking around the campfire as if expecting us to all look terrified rather than half asleep. "Ahah! Lee, I knew you would appreciate my story!" I turned to look at Lee, half expecting a possible look of slight fright maybe? Or peeked interest? Nope, he was crying. Balling his eyes out in front of the entire senior class.

"That story was amazing sir! I cannot help but feel saddened for the ghost! They were right, you're story telling skills are indeed legendary!" He piped, earning a few whispers and chuckles. He can't be serious, that story was the worst I've ever heard.

"Alright, alright. Now settle down, you all know the deal. I tell you the story that is a hushed rumour around the school, and you all keep it a secret for the younger students. Now, off to bed with you!" Who in their right mind would have paid enough attention to that story to retell it anyways? Besides Lee, but he loved it so much he will probably treat it like a treasure. Refusing to share it with the world so as not to waste the joy of the future, or something like that.

Yawning, I navigated the mass of whispering students. Tayuya trailing behind me as we headed back to our safe haven. Ino waved good night as we passed by, lending her arm to a hobbling Emi. I'm pretty sure she's putting on an act for the attention, the nurse didn't even see fit to wrap her ankle in clothe. It can't be that bad, it isn't even swollen. I would assume so at least, because those boots she's wearing look really tight. It would be impossible to get her foot in one of those if it was swollen.

"Spill it, Pinkie." Tayuya said, shutting the cabin door and successfully blocking my only exit. Shit, that's right, I promised to talk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I smiled, deciding to play coy._ 'That's called flirting' _my inner decided to add, seeming very pleased. I don't think I've ever pleased my inner before... that can't be a good sign.

Would flirting be such a bad thing though...?

"Fuck, yes you do!" She growled, taking the bait. I opened my mouth to give in, but reconsidered.

"Honestly, not a clue." I stripped off my coat, dropping it onto the floor before ripping off my gloves and kicking off my boots. I swear, a tank top and shorts is so much comfier then all these layers. I would hate to live somewhere permanently cold.

As I pulled off my hat, hair clinging to the fabric with static, Tayuya's eyes fixated on my forehead as she sighed.

"I swear, if there's a way to get hurt, or get in trouble; you will find it. You have a fucking knack for it Pinkie. Stay there." She grabbed sock and went back outside. Where am I going to go? The only window is way too high for me to climb out of. For that matter, what the hell is she doing?

The door opened a moment later, Tay stepped back inside kicking off her boots and shrugging off her jacket. I eyed the sock in her hand that seemed to suddenly have filled out.

"Hold still." She commanded, sitting down beside me.

"Ew, no! You are not using a sock as an ice pack!"

"It's washed Sakura, don't be such a wimp. Do you want the swelling to go down or not?"

"Not if it means holding a sock to my face..." I grouched, "besides, it's not exactly the best thing to use as an ice pack. What happens when it starts to melt?"

"God forbid I get you wet!" Tayuya snapped, pressing the cold sock against my forehead before I could protest again. I froze, what did she just say? "Er, I mean..." She dropped the ice pack so it tumbled down onto my lap. "You can hold it to your own damn head, you know what I mean!" Thoroughly flustered, Tay glared at me as I smiled.

It's not often I get to win. In an attempt to lessen the blow to Tay's ego by her verbal muck up, and her unrelenting blush; I took the sock and feebly pressed it to the bump on my forehead. Trying desperately not to think about what the sock may have, or may not have, stepped on. Washed or not, socks belong on your feet not your face.

"Thanks." I turned up the corner of my lips, in what I was hoping was a semi believable smile. The look she gave me let me know she wasn't buying it for a second, but was amused at my attempt. "You wanted to know about today right?" I asked, hoping to draw her attention away from the sock.

"Leave that on your forehead Sakura!" Dammit, I scowled; defeated as I resumed holding my ice pack. "And yes, what happened today?" I wonder how much I should tell her, I just got back on good terms with Ino. I'd rather not screw everything up because I can't keep my mouth shut.

"Ino just wanted to play a practical joke on me, but I tripped and kinda messed up her plans. The ranger found us, and brought us back." I shrugged, trying not to appear uncomfortable under her unbelieving gaze. She knows I'm lying.

"Right, well. Good job screwing it up. What about Emi? Ino seemed pretty adamant that you two talked."

"I knew that was set up!" Ha! I was right!

Tayuya snorted, shaking her head "Ino didn't exactly do a good job making it not obvious." Why does she have to ruin my fun? Out of defiance, I removed the sock and set it on the nightstand. Ha! That will teach her to point out the obvious!

"Sakura, am I going to have to pin you down and hold that thing to your fucking head?"

"It's melting..." So much for the solid defiance you have going on there. What did it take, five seconds for you to wuss out?

"Fine. But, you sound like a two year old who doesn't want to take his medicine because it tastes bad." Tayuya folded her legs underneath herself, sitting at the end of my bed with an amused smirk. What about this is amusing to her? "Are you pouting Sakura?" She asked, glancing sidelong at me. Dammit! I pulled in my bottom lip, which was, in fact sticking out without my permission.

"I was not pouting!"

"Ooo, touchy today are we?" Her smirk turned into a full blown smile, eyes twinkling in her signature way that tells anyone who knows her she's thinking up mischief.

"No, I'll show you touchy!" I snatched my old, stale pillow and swung at her with full force. Which, when sitting down and having the pivoting motion you can make being limited, isn't very hard.

"Oi!" She laughed, one arm covering her face with her closest eye shut protectively. The other arm was snapping out trying to grab the fluffy attacker. I swung again, this time and overhead swing that broke through her defences and left her hair standing up with static. "Uff, are you done now?" Continuing to laugh, she got a hold of the pillow as I tried for a left to right swipe. "Now, you really are done!"

Ripping the pillow out of my grasp, she tossed it onto the floor; moving to get ready to strike. Leaping across the bed, she missed as I desperately rolled out of the way.

Standing in the middle of the room, I felt very much like a rabbit who had poked the tiger one too many times.

"You missed." I taunted, fully expecting another charge. To my surprise, she relaxed, sitting back. I eyed her suspiciously, there has to be more to it then that. If I turn my back she is probably going to get me, but if I retreat she will take that as a sign she won. So I sat down, on edge and ready to run like hell if she made a move.

Now what?

"Um, so..."

"Gotcha!" So much for running like hell. Now I'm pinned on my back, my arms locked above my head; Tay straddling my hips with a victory grin on her face. Why do I always end up losing? _Right, you made so much effort not to be pinned. _Shut up!

"So? Do I win?" She cooed, leaning down so her face was only inches from mine. Smiling broadly as I squirmed in her grasp but couldn't break free. I steeled myself, I will not admit defeat. She can sit there all night for all I care, I could fall asleep like this. I turned my cheek to her, silently showing my resolve not to admit anything.

"You're gonna' be stubborn, aren't you, Pinkie?" Damn right I am! Not wanting to be caught unaware, not because I was nervous, I glanced at her to see if she was going to try something. I caught her chocolate brown eyes, looking at me as if she could smell fear and instantly looked away again. "Fine, I'll have to coax defeat out of you." I felt her breathe on my ear and shivered, when did she get that close?

Her lips grazed the skin on my neck, sending a tingle down my spine.

"Surrender?" She whispered, voice thick with lust.

"No..." I croaked out, holding onto my last shred of resolve. She pressed her lips to my skin, I could feel the smile as her tongue poked out and flicked the side of my neck. An involuntary moan forced it's way free, and I could feel my skin heating up. What are we even fighting about anymore?

"I think, that's a yes." She teased, letting go of my wrists. I was free, free to resist if I wanted to. The new question is, do I want to? Or rather, the question all along has been, do I want her?

Gradually, I lowered my arms; I turned my head to feel my cheek brush against hers. Taking a deep breathe, I recognized her shampoo. She made a big stink over it when she first moved in, refusing to use the brand I preferred.

It was so simple, an argument over something that didn't really matter. I remember her smile, the day she came home with the shopping bag and made a show over putting it 'where it fucking belongs'. She has always known how to make me smile, just like our friendship... this seems to simple, so...

"What am I doing, Sakura?" She whispered against my skin, my breathe hitched. Her voice is strained, and... miserable. What she should be asking, is what am I doing? Two of the people I care about most, love me, and I; I am hurting them, without any resolve to change it. All because I don't want to make a hard choice.

Without waiting for an answer, Tay untangled herself and shut off the light. Going to bed without another word, her back turned to me the entire time. I'm going to lose them both if I don't choose, but if I do... I might still lose one of them. I don't know what to do.

What am I doing?

-Tayuya-

Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the fuck was I thinking! Idiot, stupid, urg! This is so fucking frustrating! I glared at myself in the bus window, resisting the urge to punch the sour look that was being reflected back at me. Yes, that's right, you fucked everything up! Are you proud of yourself? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? You had a whole list of questions you wanted to talk about, which you never even got to!

Then, when a little game breaks out what do you do? You push it to far! You know how confused she is... it's not fair to push her to choose.

She spent the entire day helping keep everything organized. Which left me with Ino and Emi, not exactly a pair I wanted to be stuck with all fucking day. Not that the night was any better, I didn't have the nerve to try and apologize.

Why didn't she tell me to stop? Why didn't she push me away? She hasn't shown any interest in me, besides as a friend. She hasn't really done much of anything at all, she seems set on hopefully waiting both Ino and I out. I can understand not wanting to confront a difficult decision, well not really. I'd rather just go at it head on, but I can understand it for **her. **All I really want is an answer, yes, no or maybe... even just a maybe.

I stepped off the bus, and started to rummage through the mountain of luggage for my bag. Where's Sakura? I had secluded myself at the back of the bus, earplugs in and deaf to the world around me. Having the role of class president means she was beckoned to sit beside her most adoring fan, our principle. I don't know what the fuck she did, but that dude friggin' loves her.

Oh, there she is, back up with that stupid megaphone, trying to keep control of the herd. She looks tired and flustered, it's obvious no one is listening, again. Naruto and Kiba look like they are about to get into a fight, again. I should probably go and help her, plus that prude teacher that got me in trouble last time is gone. I swear to fucking god, I said a word. It may not be a word you like, but it's still a word. No point in getting huffy and puffy over it, if you blow a blood vessel, it is not my fault.

As I shouldered past two students fighting over whose bag a certain blue one was; Ino's voice washed over the crowd just in time for me to notice she had beat me to the role of saviour. Again.

"Could everyone please get into three lines and-" I guess I will just wait by the parking lot exit for her. It seems she doesn't need my help, and I refuse to sit here pouting and waiting. I knew what I was getting into when I confessed to her.

I trudged across the parking lot, looking at all my class mates as they were swept up by their parents or guardians. Naruto grinned broadly as his father ruffled his hair, they definitely look like father and son. They share the same hair and goofy grin.

Scowling, I tried to forget about my mother. At least I don't have to deal with her anymore, no matter how depressing my prospects with Sakura are; it's still no where as gruesome as living at home had been. I do miss her blueberry pancakes though... I wonder if I could figure out how to make them.

I know she adds something extra, but I've never been able to figure what exactly it is. For a while I thought it was cinnamon, but that was proved wrong one faithful morning. I still need to apologize to Gaara for that.

Leaning against the cement post, Kiba and his sister drove past me. His golden lab puppy I remember from the party has his head stuck out the window. Delighted beyond all comprehension. I wonder how much longer Sakura will be? Almost everyone has left by now. We really need to talk, and I need to apologize.

"Oh Tay, there you are." I turned to face none other then Emi. Why the fuck would she be looking for me of all people? My eyes narrowed on reflex, something about her just doesn't sit well with me.

"Here I am, did you need something?" I asked, truly curious about what she could possibly want. She smiled sweetly, combing her chocolate brown hair with her fingers.

"I just thought you should know Sakura left with Ino a while ago, I figure you must be waiting for her. Awfully rude of her not to say anything to you though..." She frowned, brow knitting together as she thought about the unheard question. "I thought you two were good friends?" Batting her eyelashes, she left her statement as a question that was already answered.

"I'm not waiting for her." I lied. My jaw set in a tense jut. Why the fuck would I be waiting for her? Obviously she was planning on ditching me for Barbie, I might as well go out and do whatever the fuck I want. Who cares that we haven't talked since I made an idiot out of myself, let's just go running to the blonde bimbo and tell her all about it. See if I fucking care!

"Oh, my mistake. Who are you waiting on then?"

"That's not really any of your business, now is it?" Fucking nosy bitch! Who does she think she is, wandering over here to make all these assumptions and accusations! So what if Sakura left with Ino and didn't tell me... that doesn't mean anything.

"I guess not, just thought you looked awfully lonely and depressed but I'm probably wrong about that too."

"I do not-"

"Have a good day, Tay."

"It's Tayuya." I growled, only Sakura get's to call me Tay and get away with it. Not Barbie, and not Chocolate Cavity. "I don't appreciate people who make assumptions while they pretend to act friendly. If you have something to say, then just fucking say it. Stop being such a pussy!"

"Well aren't you just the pot calling the kettle black." She smirked, her voice going down in tempo so only I could hear her. What's she fucking afraid of? Us being overheard? And she's calling ME a pussy?

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well they do say you are what you eat." She frowned, pressing her index finger to her lips. "Oh! Is that why Sakura has started to roll over and show her belly to everyone? I knew it was your fault, somehow, that she has been getting the crap kicked out of her."

"Excuse me? Where the fuck do you get off? What the fuck is your fixation with Sakura anyways?" I snapped, flustered and trying to regain my footing.

"She hasn't told you? I'm not surprised, she doesn't seem to tell you much. Maybe you aren't as much of a threat as I thought." Emi grinned, a cocky grin that showed she thought she had won. "I heard what you tried to do to her... no wonder you accuse Ino of trying to rape her so much; you're fixated on the idea." As the words came out of her painted lips, my fist connected solidly; kissing her venom spitting crimsons with as much ferocity as I could muster.

Emi went down sprawling, clutching her mouth as blood seeped between her fingers. Roughly, I grabbed the front of her shirt; slamming her against the far post. Squirming and sputtering, she met my eyes as they blazed with hatred.

"I don't know what the fuck you heard." I spat, causing her to flinch. I revelled in that simple, small movement that showed me she was finally seeing the mistake she had made. "But I would** never **hurt her."

"Tay, what are you doing?" Sakura called, her hand firm as it tugged at my shoulder. I released Emi so she fell to the ground, wiping away the blood pouring from his split lip. What is Sakura doing here? Emi said she left...

Oh shit, I was baited.

"You lying bitch!" This was all some elaborate scheme to get me to step over the line! What the fuck is this chick playing at.

"I don't k-know what she's talking about." Emi snivelled, tears globing down her cheeks as she blubbered away. Putting on a show for Sakura, as well as Ino who pushed past me to check on her friend.

"Tay!" Sakura turned heel to face me, obviously angry. "What happened?" Not, what did you do? She doesn't buy Emi at face value, or maybe she trusts me a bit more then I think? "Tay!" She demanded when I gaped at her silently.

"S-she just suddenly attacked me, I just made a joke and she blew up." Emi broke down into another fit of tears and sobs as Ino tried to soothe her, gently wiping her lip and chin clean.

"I did not!" I protested, looking at Sakura and pleading with her silently. Please, you have to know I would never do that!

"Tay?" She asked, frowning while standing between me and the lying bitch.

"Sakura, please you have to believe me." I whispered, reaching for her hand out of reflex. "I wouldn't do that." Sakura looked down, studying the ground for a long moment; listening to Emi's sobs and Ino's soft words of comfort.

"Then why is her mouth messed up? Why were you holding her against the post?" Sakura finally asked. She doesn't believe me. She's choosing to believe that stupid, lying bitch instead of me... I've lost.

Alright, first of all here is part two to chapter eleven! I hope it was worth the wait (even if it is shorter then my usual chapters, it is only supposed to be a half remember!) :) Thank you again to everyone who sent a review, every time I see one in my mailbox I squeal. Don't tell my brother I said that, he would never let me live it down.

Second, I was planning on keeping this a secret but... since I've had so many reviews requesting one. I've been working on a separate fic based around just Tayuya and Sakura. The first chapter will be posted around the same time as chapter twelve. I hope you will all check it out and let me know what you think!

Yours, Kiravu


	13. Chapter 12

"She just, she said..." I started to explain. How do I explain she accused me of raping you? I don't even know what you think, if you were offended or took it as a breach of personal space. Fuck! What if you also think of it that way!

"I said it was a** joke!**" Emi glowered, looking ridiculous as she stuck out her bottom lip with large angry eyes and tears drying slowly on her cheeks.

"I'm going to take Emi to the hospital, I think she may have chipped a tooth." Ino offered, gently helping Emi to her feet. The two-faced cheerleader clung to her arm, pretending she was afraid to go near me.

I hope she chipped a fucking tooth! She fucking deserves it! Even if... I don't know what Sakura is thinking.

"Fuck it!" I snapped, "you two take her to the hospital, I'll see you at home Sakura."

"Tay-" Sakura called, I flicked my wrist in a half wave.

"I won't apologize to that_ bitch_."

-Ino-

"Tay..." I flinched, she sounds so heartbroken. Sakura took another step towards Tayuya's retreating back. This isn't right, you can tell just by looking at her; she's torn between following and staying here. Making it right with Tay, and making it right with Emi as well as possibly offending me. Damnit.

"Saku, we should get going." I offered, hoping beyond reason she would simply follow me. Emi clutched a little tighter to my arm, I don't know what she's being such a baby about. The Harpie didn't hit her that hard. If Tay had wanted to, she could have done a lot more damage.

"Right..." She trailed off, I frowned. She would rather follow, Emi made another upset noise at my side and I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should be a bit more sympathetic but seriously, she isn't that hurt. I don't think she even chipped a tooth, it was simply the only way to get her to calm down. Ironic as that sounds.

Maybe Emi was right, who better to give an honest opinion than an unbiased third party? Ever since she pointed it out, I can't help but notice... Sakura doesn't care for me the way I care for her. The way she cares for Tayuya.

Sakura has been following behind us, silently, since we left the school. What I would give to be able to read minds, ironically that's the super power Saku wanted when we were kids. I wanted super strength and speed, she always wanted the ability to read minds. At first, I thought it was because then she could scour our teachers mind for the test answers. But... it was because she was sick of being hopeful when people visited, she wanted to know if they were thinking about adoption or not. No beating around the bush.

She laughed when I asked if she would read my mind, saying she didn't need to. Saku always seemed to know what I was thinking...

I sighed, trying to drown out what Emi was chattering on about beside me. If her mouth hurts, how can she talk that much?

"Ino? Ino, did you hear me?"

"No, sorry what did you say?"

"I was asking if you think the new cheerleader uniforms are too revealing?"

"When did you get new uniforms?" I asked, not wanting to be rude while wanting to get back to my train of thought. The brunette giggled, rubbing her jaw as she squeaked in surprise. Guess there are a few spots that hurt.

Taking the opportunity I glanced over my shoulder at Saku, dragging her feet and seeming far off into another world. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come along.

She's been so incredibly stressed lately, one thing has become apparent to me. She will never be able to choose on her own, and I can't stand to see her like this any longer.

"Why does it seem like I'm here a lot?" Sakura muttered, staring at the walls of her mothers hospital room. This is the first time I've been here, Anko looks so much different than what I remember her. Lying in a hospital bed for as long as she has been, can't help that though.

Emi has been taken to get x-rays done on her jaw.

"Because you're a good daughter who visits every other day." I smirked, tilting my head slightly so I could catch her looking at me out of the corner of her eye "...and because you're accident prone."

"I am not! Why do both you and Tay think that?"

"Oh com'on Saku! Even when we were kids, if there was a way for you to get into trouble, or hurt; you would find it." Giggling, I sighed at happy memories. Sakura tensed, setting her jaw, deciding to challenge my claim.

"I thought we had just met? How could you possibly know I'm accident prone, or what I was like as a child!"

"Harhar, I suppose you're right. You are not accident prone, you just trip over tree stumps and walk into doors everyday because they move into the way."

"That happened **once! **...and it did jump in the way. That wall wasn't there before." She muttered indigently.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed as she folded her arms across her chest. "I apologize, I moved the wall in front of you. You caught me!" She glared at me, I spat out my tongue and smiled back. I caught the smile I was hoping for, at least she's starting to cheer up.

"Do you know what Emi said to Tay?" (1) She asked, trying to change the subject. She seemed to fade out for a moment, looking over her adoptive mother slowly. I studied her eyes, becoming half-lidded and worried.

It's now or never, I doubt I will ever work up my nerve again. I know my Saku, she over thinks everything. She will never choose myself or Tayuya without being pushed so far into a corner it's the only way out. If that were to happen, there's a very good possibility it could get ugly. I don't want to lose her, not fully.

I've seen the way she looks at Tayuya, she doesn't realize it yet but she's fallen for that stupid red head.

I was stupid, and careless. Instead of being a normal person when I found her, I freaked out and didn't think things through enough. Deidara tried to tell me, and I should've listened. But, what's done is done; and I'd rather have her as a friend then not at all.

"I have no idea, as long as I've known her, she's never once said anything mean hearted, I'm sure whatever she said it was a joke." I replied finally. Never said anything mean hearted, at least not with the intention to hurt someone. Sure she can be a bitch but there's no reason to argue that point right now.

"I don't know, Tay isn't one to just blow up without a reason."

"She has a temper Saku..." I replied, leaving the rest unspoken. Take the bait Saku.

"She wouldn't do that." She growled, I sighed and leaned forward to rest my chin on my knuckles. I just need to make it through this without crying.

"We don't know what was said Saku." But you will defend her against all accusations, just as she'd defend you. This is the right thing to do, I've lost the competition already. Continuing to make a fuss over it will only hurt Saku.

"She. Wouldn't. Do. That."

"Fine, she wouldn't do that." My eyes rolled, trying my best to keep a semblance of the earlier playful air "why weren't you two talking for the last day of the trip then? Or the bus ride home?" Because Tay did something stupid, I'm guessing, and now you're both too embarrassed to talk about it. Again. I should be a couples counsellor.

"I was just busy, that's all." She replied a little too quickly.

"Horse shit," I watched her eye brows shoot up, oh no! Ino swore, totally ruining Saku's virgin ears! Because Tay doesn't swear every other word... "Don't look at me like that! Something happened, if you were just busy, Tay would've still followed you around." She's not a dog... close enough though I guess. She barks enough.

"She has other friends..." Saku replied vaguely, maybe she doesn't know Jirobo was away at a wrestling tournament. I've never seen Tay really talk to anyone else.

"Like who? And don't say that wrestler boy, we both know he wasn't on the trip because he was at a tournament." Sakura paused, oh brilliant she didn't know that. She planned the entire trip, but didn't know why ten seniors were missing?

"She has other friends."

"Quit being a wimp and just tell me, we're friends. We can talk about this." Even if I don't particularly want to, I will just have to get used to it. "Look, whatever it is. We can talk about it, even if you two... y'know." I blushed, making a vague gesture with my hands. Might as well aim high first, then she won't feel as bad to tell me whatever it is she doesn't want to say.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree that only received the red bulbs.

"No... no! Tay wouldn't, I mean WE wouldn't..."

"But, something_ did _happen, right?"

"I wouldn't know if I would call it a 'something'." You are really testing my patience Saku! Why is she such a prude, just get it over with already.

I sighed, leaning over so I could rest my head on her shoulder. Feeling a strong need for physical contact of any sort.

"It's alright Saku, it really is. I've come to realize something lately." Many, many things...

"What?"

"You're in love with Tayuya." I replied, taking a deep breathe as I felt Saku stiffen and look down at me. Always worried about hurting someone else, for once you need to think about your own happiness. Working to keep my face completely neutral, I continued.

"It's alright, you don't have to look so nervous. I'm not mad. I think, we are better off as friends, even if Tayuya wasn't around." I lied, trying to ignore the broken look on Saku's face. She doesn't understand, I need to make sure she does. So there are no questions.

"Ino..."

"Let me finish," I smiled, catching her eye only to bop her on the nose; more in an effort to keep myself from crying then her. "No crying! Or I'm going to start too!"

"Fine." She sniffled.

"I love you, Saku. You know that. But maybe, we are only meant to be the best of friends. We are still family, even if we don't end up as a couple.

"We," I flicked my finger between herself and I "do not work though. You are far to high maintenance for me." I chided, grabbing her hand from the armrest.

"Hey..."

"Mostly, I just want to see you happy Saku." More then you will ever know, "I don't have to sleep with you to do that, even if you do have an amazing ass." My cheeks burned, taking a small reward in her obviously flustered reaction.

"I don't know what to say. Is that why you wanted to start over?" I paused, running my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Partly, I really do regret how I reacted when I first found you again. I... if I could go back, I would do it differently; but I don't think it would change the outcome in the end. It might take longer to figure out, but the end would be the same.

"I've thought about this a lot, Saku. It's been nothing but awkward, strained and forced between us."

"I wouldn't say it's been all bad..." The thumb running circles around the back of her hand stopped. Always looking out for others, to the very end she is more worried about possibly hurting my feelings. Even if I'm the one to say it.

"So, what I'm trying to say... is that I'm throwing my hat into the ring. I'm leaving you for Tay to deal with."

"_Wow, I don't know what to say..." Saku whispered, her eyes still stuck on the floor._

"_Just promise me to be happy."_

"Ino, did you hear me?" Emi asked, jabbing her finger into my ribs.

"Huh?" Shaking my head, I tried to snap out of my thoughts so I could pay attention.

"I asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, my mom has been dying to meet you." Emi beamed, happily sporting the since stitching in her bottom lip.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fine." I smiled, trying to make it look as genuine as possible. We walked in silence for a few blocks, which should be noted. Because to walk in silence, Emi has to stop talking.

"Whats the matter Ino? You seem really down, I didn't do something, did I?" I sighed, pausing to run my fingers through my bangs. If Emi isn't even buying it, how will I ever convince Sakura enough that she won't worry?

"I took your advice." Looking up at the afternoon sun, I took a deep breath before breathing out to cleanse myself of all the negative emotions I was feeling.

"You did? So you gave Sakura an ultimatum? What did she say? What did you say?" Emi squealed, chocolate eyes dancing with excitement. "It's about time, she was never going to choose on her own. Awfully selfish if you ask me."

"Just the opposite actually." I replied, fishing my keys out of my bag.

"What do you mean? She was being greedy by refusing to let either of you go."

"No, Saku was more worried about hurting Tay or myself. She wasn't worried about her benefit."

"I don't understand," walking into my living room I shrugged off my bag and flopped onto the couch. It is so good to be home, surrounded by everything that is familiar. "Wasn't she hurting you both by stringing you along?" Emi sat down on the arm-rest, picking up the remote from the table she started to flip through channels mindlessly.

"She... doesn't want to lose either of us. Her entire life, Saku has been a planner; someone who thinks, and over thinks everything through a hundred times before she will attempt anything. I think she was worried, by choosing one she would lose the other; and hurt them so badly, they would disappear forever."

"Still seems selfish to me..." Emi muttered under her breath, setting down the remote as she form a day time soap opera. "So, what did you say?"

"I threw my hat into the ring, I told her I'm giving up and that I hope she's happy with Tay if that's what she wants."

"What? No way! Why would you do that? Oh I get it, reverse psychology. Make her see you as the sensitive type that only wants whats best for her happiness." Emi smirked, sliding down to sit on the couch as she dragged my legs onto her lap.

"That wasn't what I was aiming for." Lips down-turned into a frown, I tried to become comfortable in my cramped spot. "She never would have chosen, and in the end I might have lost her. So if anyone is selfish it's me. This was my decision in an attempt not to lose her, I've already lost to Tay. We both know that."

"I don't see why, she's a bitch."

"Emi..." Not that I disagree, but still.

"And you are way hotter that she is!" Emi waved her hand in a motion to fan herself.

"Stop!" I giggled, nudging her in the ribs with my toe.

"Not to mention you aren't nearly as high maintenance, plus a dancer? Dancer's stay hot until they are like, old. Like ancient, forty even."

"Stop!" I said a little more seriously, jabbing her a little more forcibly.

"Fine, fine." We both fell into silence as the main female actor admitted that her newly born son was actually her husbands, fathers child. Or brother, or something like that. Soap operas, you have to wonder how they are still on TV.

"You're okay, right?"

"I'll be fine." I'll have to be.

-Sakura-

"Tay, are you home?" Poking my nose inside the doorway, I could smell chicken cooking on the stove. If she's cooking from scratch, she's probably upset. Not that I needed a dead bird to tell me that.

"I'm in here, Pinkie." She replied from the living room, sitting on one of the worn beanie bag chairs. Steadying my hands, breathing and smoothing my nerves I shut the door behind myself. After my talk with Ino, I don't know what to do, to say.

She made it clear, that if I want to I can be with Tay; and have her blessing. But now what? I've never let myself go down that line of thought before, it would have been cancerous. Ino says I love Tay, but do I? Do I love her the way she said she loves me?

Do I want to be with her? I just don't know.

"You alright?" She asked, setting down her controller on her lap.

"Yeah, just peachy." Pushing off the door frame, I dragged my bag into my room. Ignoring the involuntary cringe as it scraped around the corner. I'm too exhausted to lift it off the ground right now.

With a huff, I tossed the bag into it's final resting place: the far corner of the room. When I have more energy, I'll go through it's contents. Until then, I'll leave the putrid mess to fester in it's dark spot of my room.

"Hey Sakura..." Jerking in surprise, I turned to see Tay leaning against the open passageway. "I uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for... y'know."

"Emi's fine, just a lot of crying over a split lip." Unconsciously, I rubbed my arm feeling awkward. Should I tell her what Ino said? She kinda has a right to know, it does concern her. But telling her that would only be cruel if I turned around and told her I didn't know if I liked her or not, right? Well, I like her; I just don't know if I like her, like her.

"Uh right, Emi... heh." Scratching the back of her head, Tay blushed trying to avoid looking anywhere near me.

"Why are you apologizing if it wasn't about Emi?"

"I already told you I wouldn't fucking apologize for that bitch." She snarled, seeming much more her usual self. I got up from my awkward, half crouched twisted spot to sit down on my bed. Insufflating, I slanted my gaze towards her with a half amused grin.

"I was never going to ask you to, or expected you to. Whatever she said, even if I think you probably could have gotten even in a non violent way; she probably deserved it. So, since I know you weren't apologizing for Emi; you already admitted to that. Either you broke something while I was gone, or this is about the other day."

"Uh, yeah kinda. I just shouldn't have... uh, fuck! You know what I mean." Flustered, Tay crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're blushing." I teased, reveling in the feeling of being the teaser and not the teasee.

"I am not!" She growled, indigent.

"Are tooooo." Singing out the last word, I could almost see the dust from the force of her teeth being ground into non existence.

"Whatever, fuck you, Pinkie!" Tay turned and stormed off, at her retreating back I yelled.

"You'd like that!" It's good to have you back, Tay.

-Ino-

Emi's house is a three story upper city side giant. Painted flawlessly white, with the storybook green shutters. Standing behind the cheerleader, I felt out of place as she stepped inside and called out.

"I'm home!" Ditching her bags in the door way, she rushed forward and was instantly swept up by, who I assume to be, her mother.

"Oh how I missed my sweet girl." She cooed, holding Emi at arms length before pulling her back in for another bear hug. The women looks almost exactly like Emi, the same long, soft brown hair. Chocolate eyes with full, cheery lips. She has a hint of freckles, with faint worry lines on her forehead and cheeks.

"And who's this you brought with you?" She asked, noticing me for the first time as I closed the door.

"Mom, this is Ino; Ino, Mom." Emi introduced, stepping aside as her mother smiled at me. I nodded, returning the smile.

"Pleased to meet you."

"You can call me Margret. It's so nice to finally meet you, Emi has told me so much! I wish you had told me you were bringing company tonight, sweetie. Your uncle is staying with us."

"Oh..." Emi blanched, turning to me.

"I can come back another time, if that would be better." I offered, hearing a creak from the stairway behind Emi. A tall, muscular man appeared. His head shaved, with a half exposed tattoo on his right bicep.

"There's no need to leave on my account, please stay. You're Ino right? Sakura and Tayuya's friend." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as his words grated on my ears. His voice resounding from deep within his chest, resembling the growl of a grizzly bear.

"Uh, yes I am." How much has Emi told them? If he's visiting... how often does she see him? I chanced a glance at Emi, noticing her eyes glued to the hardwood floor. If this were a permanent thing, her mother wouldn't have pointed it out and it wouldn't have been a surprise.

"I really don't want to impose, it was very last minute. I can come back another day, it's really no problem." I offered again, fighting against the part of my body that was telling me something wasn't right.

"No, please stay. I insist." The large man replied, falling into a half bow as he motioned towards the living room.

-Sakura-

November went out with a flurry of activities. With the trip over, the Christmas dance preparations began. I started to spend more time with Ino, or rather she started to spend more time with me. Instead of having to hunt her down, she just always seems to be around. Not that I'm complaining, I like having her around. Especially since now we can just be friends, there's no more of the pressure that I've been feeling for months. Everything is easier now, back like when we were kids.

"You are coming over to help me with our English homework tonight right?" Ino asked, tossing a text book into her locker and ignoring my disapproving nose crinkle.

"How are you ever suppose to find anything if you just toss it into a pile in the bottom of your locker?" I asked, resisting the urge to beg her to let me clean it for the fifth time that day.

"By looking in the pile at the bottom of my locker, duh." Giggling, she closed the crooked metal door and linked her arm with mine; tugging me towards the cafeteria for lunch and where we would find Tay.

"So are you going to help me or not? I just don't get this Julius Ceaser stuff."

"Fine, I'll help. I thought you understood everything after our study session last night?" I asked, stepping into the bustling swarm of students.

"I thought I did too, but then I tried to read more by myself and it just didn't make any sense." Ino pouted, tugging on my arm as she spotted the red head we were seeking sitting in the far back corner, staring out the window. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she smirked. "So, have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?"

"Told Tay you love her." She replied matter-of-factly.

"No! Ino, I told you already. I don't know how I feel!" I growled, dropping my voice as Tay caught sight of us. Frowning, she looked back out the window; resting her chin on a propped knee.

"Good afternoon, Harpie! Eat anymore children today?"

"That's Hansel and Gretel, Barbie." She muttered, not even bothering to look up or say hello.

"Oh, well then did you do any harpie-like things today?" Ino jibed, awaiting the retort. It's just a game nowadays, one Ino enjoys greatly. One, Tay usually enjoys even more. Lately she's been acting strange.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked when she stayed silent. Looking at me momentarily, she poked her food around the plastic plate in front of her.

"Peachy." She replied sullenly. It might be just a coincidence, I've picked up some of her habits... but I only use peachy when something is wrong but I don't want to talk about it.

"Alright then, uh... so what don't you get about Julius Ceaser, Ino?" Changing the subject, I made a mental note to ask Tay about it again later.

Lunch passed in an awkward silence, after Ino had finished telling me exactly what she didn't understand. You could practically feel the depressive waves rolling off Tayuya. She remained silent the entire time, leaving early for third period and her plate untouched. When I told her I wouldn't be home for dinner again, she paused as if to say something then just shrugged.

I really wish I knew what was going on with her lately. After the ski trip almost two weeks ago, she was fine. Great even, we were getting along the same as usual; Ino and I have been getting along fantastic.

That's mostly because I feel the weight from before gone, and Ino seems more then happy to push me towards Tayuya. The problem is, I don't know how I feel. Talking with Ino is helping me sort through my thoughts, and it's getting all of her homework done early as well.

I've thought about what she's said a lot, that I love Tayuya. If it's so obvious for her to see it, why can't I? Well, let's try to think this through in order. Okay, she snapped my pencil and I beat the shit out of her... not for breaking the pencil but moving on. It wasn't exactly a storybook start for a friendship, I'm not even sure how we became friends. It just suddenly fell into place, and neither of us rejected the idea.

After that, she started to be there all the time. She was there when Ino and I were... uh, in the throes of whatever it was Ino was thinking. But, that's over and done with so moving on.

She's always been there, whenever I needed her... without a word of complaint.

"Can you check this for me?" My bubble blonde friend asked, jabbing the end of her pen against her math homework. Taking the book from her, I skimmed the question.

"You're getting the hang of this, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah well, I have a good teacher." She smirked, spitting out her tongue as she ventured off into her kitchen.

"Asuma is one of the better math teachers at our school."

"Which is obviously who I was talking about." Came the muffled reply, she must have gotten into the cookies. "So," She began, plunking down beside me with a glass of milk and a mouth-full of gooey goodness, "what was wrong with Tay again today?"

"I don't know, she's been acting weird. We've barely talked in like, three days."

"Maybe that's why she's upset then?" Ino suggested, taking a gulp from her glass and receiving a white moustache for her efforts. I motioned to her upper lip and she laughed, "I am professor plum!"

"And you shall kill me with a cookie, in the living room?"

"Muwhaha! You have discovered my plans, now you must die!" She cackled, taking another gulp of her milk.

"She seemed down before that though, I haven't really talked to her because it seems like she's either avoiding me or doesn't want to talk." I explained, snatching a cookie from Ino's lap and engulfing it before she could let out a whine of contempt.

"Well, then stop being a wimp and ask her what's up."

"I'm not being a wimp!"

"Yes, you are. You are worried it was something you did, right?" Yes.

"No." Ino rolled her eyes, reading my mind is cheating.

"Well, then just ask. What's the worse that can happen? She stops talking to you?"

"Harhar, very funny." I snatched my calc' textbook off the floor and started to flip through the pages. Absently reading the small captions under the equation explanations.

"Saku, you have to talk to her." Ino said in her 'I'm serious' voice, closing the book gently.

"I will, don't worry." At some point in time, it may not be tonight but I will at some point. After I figure out what the hell I'm feeling.

"You need to tell her how you feel." Ino pressed, trying to coax me into eye contact.

"I told you, I don't know how I feel!" I growled, annoyed that we were once again having this conversation. What's with all the pressure? Just because she threw her hat in the ring, doesn't mean I have to instantly run to Tay.

"Do you want to kiss her?" Yes.

"I don't know..."

"Do you find her attractive?" Yes... "Who did you turn to when you needed help? It wasn't me. Sakura, you don't see it because you won't let yourself see it. You're scared, so is she. Tayuya put herself out there, she bore her heart to you. You need to trust her, the only thing stopping you is gone."

"I just don't know, Ino."

"Why not?" She prodded, not letting me off easily. She plans to argue this out to the bitter end.

"I just, I don't alright? I don't, I don't want to lose her..." I don't want to lose either of you.

"Who says you will? But, that isn't a reason to hold back. If you do, you aren't being honest to yourself or to her; and there isn't much point to a friendship with only half your heart in it." (2)

"I l-l-lovvv..." I shook my head, taking a deep breath to try again. "I l-love y-y... u." Dammit, I'm staring at a bloody door and I still can't say it. "I l-" Clamping down my teeth in an attempt to stop the words from coming up, I took a step back in surprise as my apartment door swung open and a very annoyed Tay stood in the doorway.

"Forget your keys again?" She yawned, dropping the heavy door stretching so her thin tank top rod up to show off her lower stomach. Blushing, I turned my attention to the spotless kitchen. It's been that way since I'd gained a roommate, I didn't think Tay would be a neat freak. Between the two of us, there's never anything left out.

"No, I was just muttering to myself. Were you asleep?" Noticing her dishevelled hair for the first time.

"Was trying to." She replied curtly, tugging at the waist band on her pyjama pants and leaning against the counter to watch as I sorted through the fridge for a snack.

"Isn't it kind of early?"

"It's ten thirty, and a certain little fuck tripped over me at five am so she could go swimming." Yawning, she stretched audibly, scratching at a smudge on the counter top. I already apologized for that twice.

"You could've gone back to sleep." I replied instead, choosing a fruit bottom yogurt cup off the bottom shelf. Tay muttered a response too quietly for me to hear, "Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?"

"I said I can't sleep without you there anymore." She mumbled again, I had to strain to hear it and even then it was barely audible. Blushing, I fumbled with the lid on my yogurt and fought with my twisted tongue to reply.

"Oh..."

"Yeah I know, it's fucking hilarious." She snapped, glaring at me.

"No, I don't think it's funny. I'm just surprised, that's all." I thought I was the only one who felt lonely when she wasn't around. There's only been two nights since the third week of school that she hasn't been here. Actually come to think of it, it has been a long time. I've grown so accustomed to her being there at night, even when she leaves to go to the washroom I notice. It's like I need her there, or I don't feel whole.

"Yeah, I bet." She retorted, pushing off the counter to slink into our room. Making a quick decision, I shoveled the yogurt into my gullet and dropped it in the trash can.

"Tay, what's wrong?" I asked, chickening out on the second subject. Laying with her back to me, I heard her take in a sharp breath.

"I found out what the second key's for." The second key...? Oh, the one that came with the letter from her mother. "It's a house key, Gaara said it's our mother's way of saying I can come home without actually having to say it."

"That's a good thing right?" Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I debated giving her a hug... I would like to comfort her. She's obviously in distress, but it just seems like a weird thing to do randomly. I've never done it before, we aren't exactly huggy friends.

"I guess, it means you can have your apartment back. It won't be so crowded anymore." Just lonely... I don't want her to leave, but is that selfish? Maybe she wants to go back home. I know her and her mom don't get along perfectly, but they must still love each other.

But I don't want her to leave, because I need her here.

Slipping under the sheets behind her, I ignored the nerves that were setting off alarms in my head; in a single, fluid motion I wrapped my arm over her waist and nuzzled my head into her neck. In an action that was meant to comfort me as much as her; I held her body firmly against mine, hearing a gasp of surprise but otherwise, Tay made no movement to push me away.

"Please don't leave me. I need you, I want you to stay. As selfish as that is, and even though I know I shouldn't be asking you when the decision should be yours. I want you to stay... please." I didn't notice I was shaking until I felt her hand slide over mine and hold it steady, linking our fingers; gently weaving them together so I could feel her strength and acceptance, but also a slight hesitation.

"You won't lose me, and you'd still have Ino."

"Why are you pushing me away? What did I do?" I demanded, embarrassed as tears dripped down onto her neck. Maybe it's already too late, I've taken so long... and hurt them both so much. My fingers tightened reflexively; winding themselves into the fabric of her shirt. So much for talking, I turned into a sobbing baby as soon as the flood gates opened.

"You didn't do anything Sakura..." She lied, I can hear it in the way she's talking. The slight hesitation, the extra effort to be polite. "I just, don't want to get hurt and with all the time you've been spending with Ino..." She thinks... "I think it would be easier for both of us if I left."

"Easier for who?" I snapped, ripping my hand away so she fell onto her back and I could look her in the eye. Planting my hand beside her neck, I felt my body tremble; from fear? Worry? Doubt?

Why am I debating this anymore, if it hurts this much to even hear she might leave. What does that mean? _"You love Tay."_ Ino's words filled my ears, she's right.

Tears marring my vision, I tried futilely to wipe them away before they splashed down onto her cheeks. "It certainly wouldn't be fucking easier for me! Didn't you hear me? I need you, I l-l..." Cursing my tongues inability to spit out a four letter word, I changed tactics. "Ino and I are just friends, that is all we will ever be. I-" Shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of the tears that refused to stop.

My free hand caressed her neck, my audience looking just as bewildered and frightened as I felt. "The reason we have been spending so much time together is because that is what we've decided to be. Just friends, and she's... she's helping me with something." Confused, Tay formed her next sentence slowly, pronouncing each syllable individually.

"She's helping you with something...?"

"She's helping me to tell you that I love you." I spat out in a jumble of words, stopping as I realized that this time; my mental block had not stopped my tongue from working. Eyes growing wide, I watched as Tay registered what I had said.

"Can you say that once more?" She asked, I could feel the heat from her body and her breath on my skin. Mesmerized, I didn't register our chests brushing against each other except for a soft whimper. Tilting her head, I felt her fingers slide through my hair on the base of my neck, gently pulling me closer.

"Please..." Tay whispered, only a hair of space left between us; I felt her lips brush mine as the words were spoken.

"I love you." Letting the trembling arm that was bracing me up finally go, I pressed my body against hers as she covered the final stretch between our lips. Her touch was gentle, fingers danced along the exposed skin at my hip before moving up to graze my cheek. We parted momentarily, before she kissed me again, forcibly; finally breaking away to bite my chin as she panted her reply.

"I love you too, stupid little fuck."

1 – Anyone notice that I have a lot of three letter names / nicknames? I just did, I was like OH SNAPZ I HAS A LOT OF THREE LETTER NAMES. Well, you get the idea.

2 – Oh, sweet sweet irony. How I love thee.

First of all, no – I am not dead. This past what has it been? Month? (Cringes at the expected BOOOOOOOO's) Yeah, I know I suck haha. Anywho, this month has been crazzzzyyyy! Anyone else have to work fourteen days straight? I didn't think so!

So this chapter is shorter, and I'm sill not sure how I feel about it. But, it's something that was building for a while. Oh! New cookie contest, who can tell me what Emi's angle is? If you do, you shall receive the reward of a cookie. Same rules and regulations as before, you post in your comment I tell you yes or no :) See, simple! Anyone can play.

On a side note, my new fic is posted! Well, I hope it's up since I posted it this morning haha. It's called Tropical Paradise, I hope ya'll will take a gander and tell me what you think. I'm really excited for this one.

No, don't worry I will be finishing this. I've logged too many hours to simply drop it. Since we are on the topic of other fics though, anyone still waiting on Pink Crush? Well, good news. I looked it over and decided I can't keep the style going I was using before. What do you mean that's bad news? You didn't let me finish! *** dodges a tomato * I SAW THAT! **It's good news because it means I will be going through every chapter and reworking / tweaking them, and if the two k mark I have with my new fic works out, I will start to update it regularity again as well.

Well, that's all I have to say for now, so enjoy and go check out Tropical Paradise(yay self advertising)!

-Kiravu


	14. Chapter 13

Trying something new, I looked at my posted chapters and realized my double dash's I used to separate and show time differences don't show up...

Which would be why people have been asking for something, to show time difference. So, if this works let me know and I will try to go back and change old chapters. Anywho, on with the show!

~o~

Tay's hand trailed up the skin on my back, rolling over so her fingertips tickled up to my side before grazing my ribs. Shivering involuntarily, I snuggled deeper into the warmth my body was wrapped around.

Lips whispered against my forehead and cheek, leaving the feeling of butterfly wings against my skin.

"Are you ever going to wake up?" I heard Tay muse, "or just sleep all fucking day?" She doesn't have to be so mean about it. So what if I want to sleep in one day, wasn't she the one that wanted to go to sleep early last night?

"Mmpft." I replied, nuzzling against the warmth, she's so soft..

"Alright then, there's no way I can beat such a solid argument." She laughed and I felt her hand move to tilt my chin up so her lips could find mine. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I delighted in the feel of her lips. A soft sweetness that moved with a gentle tenderness, leaving me warm and speechless.

Tays nails grazed the skin of my neck, running up to the base of my skull to intertwine with my hair. I felt her tongue wash over my bottom lip, teeth closing over and nipping gently.

"Are you awake now?" She asked, voice husky and light.

"If I say yes, are you going to stop?" I'd really rather if you didn't.

"No, but I will feel like less of a pervert if you are awake when I kiss you again." I felt her roll onto her side, rubbing my thigh with her knee. Yawning, my arm that was curled over her stomach moved to rest against her side. I opened my eyes to see her smirk at me, planting a quick kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." My stomach growled, obviously objecting to the word little instead of starving.

"I'll make breakfast, don't fall back asleep." As she started to crawl over me, on her way to the door; I stopped her mid-straddle more out of a spontaneous reflex then having any real plan. "Did you forget something?" Tay cooed, smirking and settling down where she was. I felt her groin rub against my hips and instantly my face lit up.

"Uhh..." Think, think, think! My eyes drifted from up her waist, stopping as they reached her chest; sitting half lent forward as she is, was giving me an ample view. Tay laughed, breaking the spell and earning an embarrassed glare.

"Is that all?" Playing the seductress, she kissed me; taking my hand and moving it to touch her thigh. "You don't have to be shy..." Tay whispered, biting my earlobe.

Letting out a hitched breath, I let my fingers travel over the skin of her leg as her tongue worked it's magic on my ear. Tay shifted against my hips as her tongue rolled over the back and I barely registered my shirt being lifted as her hand slid up my stomach.

"Oh god..." As the moan escaped my lips, Tay seemed to be only driven more. Her fingers ran over bottom of my breast, rushing forward in a single motion so her palm washed over my nipple. My back arched, pressing my chest against her touch.

Tayuya kissed me again, taking advantage of the slight part she had caused in my lips. I returned the kiss with earnest, my hand stretched out over her thigh; rubbing her skin as our tongues began to flirt.

I felt her fingers drag back down my breast, rolling my nipple between two fingers before squeezing gently. Moaning into her lips, she released me and removed her hand, I felt her lips curl into a smirk as she placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"Would now be a good time to tell you we're going to be late for school?"

~o~

"So... I take it last night went well?" Ino smirked, adding another flower to our doodle page. She added it's name, wrapping the letters around the curves of the petals; before nudging me with the end of her pen to let me know she was finished.

Glancing down at the drawing, I peered over the palm my chin was resting on and turned a couple stalks of grass into machine guns. I really have been watching Tay play far too many video games.

At the front of the class Shikamaru was arguing with Asuma that his formula for finding an answer to a series of questions was, in fact, better then what Asuma was teaching. Most of his argument led back to the fact that it took half the paper work to complete the question. I guess today will be another amuse yourself, but do it quietly so we don't interrupt and are possibly given work to do.

"Well?" She whispered, scowling at the addition I had added to her flower garden mural. Tapping the pen against her lip, you could practically see the light bulb appear above her head before she started to scratch at the paper.

"You could say that..." My already present blush grew to engulf my ears and neck, I'm just thankful she didn't leave a hickie... or something else.

"Ta-da!" Ino clapped her hands together, revealing the Eiffel tower with machine guns for legs. Well, at least she's creative. "Quit being so vague, Saku. Either it went well, or you were late for school for what, the second time in your life? Clinging to Tayuya-"

"She insisted we ride her motorcycle!" I hissed between closed teeth, trying to keep my voice down. "I hate that thing! Said it was the only way we would make it on time!" Ino waved off my argument, continuing unperturbed.

"I rather like it, personally. But anyways, she looks ridiculously happy with herself. So, either she pulled a prank on you, and you fell for it. Again." I glowered at her smile. I fell for that **once**! "Or, a new 'epic' game came out, which I know her next one she's drooling over doesn't come out for two weeks."

"How do you know that?" I only know because she has it circled on the calender at home.

"Because, Saku unlike you, I pay attention to my social interactions." She smiled, leaning back in her old plastic school chair as she finished the daffodil on top of the Eiffel tower.

"More like every social interaction in the entire bloody school..." I griped, I might as well accept defeat. She probably has some sort of ninja squad that scouts everyone's houses when they are away from school that report back to her.

"So," she turned her curious blue eyes on me, leaning in closer like an interrogator would lean across the table to intimidate his suspect. "Why was Tayuya so happy this morning, Saku?"

As I opened my mouth to say... something, probably not very intelligent; the overhead speakers crackled to life.

"Would Sakura Haruno please report to the principles office. Sakura Haruno to the principles office, please." With a sigh of relief, I scrambled to shove my books into my bag, more than happy to get away from Ino for the time being.

~o~

"Sakura!" Mr. Uchiha exclaimed, coming out of his office to engulf me in a hug as soon as I walked through the door. "And how is my favourite student doing?" He asked, pushing me out to arms length so he could do his usual one over. A young boy behind me was sitting with a package of hotdogs pressed up to a welt on his cheek, obviously horror stricken at the unbelievable events unfolding in front of him. (1)

"I don't think this type of interaction is appropriate for a student and teacher, Mr. Uchiha..."

"Oh nonsense, and it's Madara. I don't know why you insist on all this Mr. nonsense." He smiled broadly, turning to open his office door so we could proceed inside.

"Hi, Shizune." I waved hello as she smirked from behind the receptionist desk, I wonder how Tsunade and her are getting along. It's been a while since I've talked to either of them, guess I've been caught up in my own drama.

"So, how are you? You look thinner." Madara tut-tutted from behind his desk as I shut the door.

"I take it I'm not in trouble then?" I asked, rolling my eyes. How did I ever get to be in such a weird relationship with my principle? This certainly can't be normal.

"Oh, no! Heavens no. Even if someone were to tell me you did something positively heinous, I doubt I would believe them. Oh certainly not, I would tell them to stop spouting lies about my angelic Sakura and wash their mouth out with soap, I would!"

"Right... so you called me because?" Now he tells me, after I've gone out of my way for three years to not get in trouble. He tells me I could have been a royal horror and it wouldn't have mattered. Irony, how you love to kick me in the ass.

"You really do look thinner..." He pouted, organizing some papers on his desk. Sighing, I sat back into the padded office chair. I might as well amuse him.

"I guess I could be, I haven't really noticed."

"You aren't on a diet, are you?"

"No." If anything I eat more junk food than before, I never used to buy chips, or specifically cheesies. I swear Tay is addicted. Always leaves a bag somewhere around the bean bag in the living room.

"You're smiling." Madara stated, leaning forward with anticipation.

"So?" I drawled, trying to act like it didn't mean anything while failing miserably. Why do I have to blush so easily?

"So the rumours are true, you have a girlfriend." I balked, this is definitely not an appropriate conversation for me to be having with my principles. Furthermore-

"Is that why you called me down here? Because I don't think-"

"Just tell me, is it Ino or Tayuya? Deidara and I have a bet."

"You have a bet." I could feel my eyebrow twitch with irritation, rubbing my forehead I decided I might as well give in. "It's Tayuya." I let my head roll back against the headrest so I could stare at the ceiling instead of watching whatever -predictably- dance like response he would have. He should have left me in calc with Ino.

"So, do you have any other reason for calling me down here?" And the embarrassed to the point of death award goes to...

"Oh, I also was wondering how the planning for the Christmas dance in two weeks is going, who were you planning on having for the band this year?"

"Two weeks?" Shoot me, put the revolver in my mouth and pull the trigger.

~o~

"Two weeks, Ino!" I held up two fingers to accent my point. "Two! How am I, the worst school president in existence, suppose to organize the Christmas dance in two weeks?" Ino flashed a 'reassuring' smile. More like one that says 'I have no idea, but I don't want to say that, so instead I'll smile and nod' smile.

"They did talk about it at the last meeting..." She replied, stuffing her english text book into the bottom of her locker, on top of the mound that was slowly, but surely, building.

"Which you know how...? Last I checked, you weren't on the student council." Why am I even asking this, she probably got it from her network of spies.

"Hinata told me." Of course, leave it to Ino to remember things from a meeting she didn't even go to. Whilst I, the president from said meeting, remember nothing. I blame Tay, no idea how it's her fault, but that's what I'm going with. "Oh don't look so sour, I'll help you."

"You know how to organize a school dance?" I asked, pushing off the locker I was leaning on with my shoulder.

"Do you?" She teased. "It can't be that hard, besides two heads are better than one, right?"

"I guess..." What's the worst that can happen? A repeat of Halloween? Now that was a disaster... I need to remember to keep Naruto away from the punch this time, and limit what can be requested for songs. I should also do something about the ticket sales... where the hell am I doing to get a band?

"This is going to be a disaster." I moaned.

"It won't be that bad. Com'on, chin up! You still haven't answered me about Tayuya by the way." Speaking of which, where is she?

-Tayuya-

"Hello, Tayuya." Emi beamed, pushing a chestnut lock behind her ear. I latched the last lock on my guitar case and placed it inside the music rooms storage.

"Cavity. To what do I owe this great displeasure?" She continued to stare and smile, fingers locked behind her back. "That means fuck off, if you didn't catch it." Emi giggled, raising one hand to cover her lips. There is something seriously wrong with this one.

"You and Sakura are the talk of the school today. That little kiss on the cheek has the entire school whispering, although most don't think it was a kiss on the cheek anymore."

"And?" Shutting the storage door, I made sure it was locked before pushing past her to leave. Sure enough, the stupid bitch is following. It's like she can't take a hint, I'm surprised she even came up to me alone again after our last talk.

"Thank you, for finally doing something useful."

"Huh? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" That doesn't make any sense, did she want Sakura and I together? But then getting us into a fight and making me look like a bitch doesn't fit. Or trying to make Sakura jealous over Ino during the Halloween party. What the fuck is this chick going on about?

Giggling in reply, Emi flicked her wrist in a good bye and disappeared into the crowd of students filtering down the hallway.

"Oi!" This better not be a case of curiosity killed the cat, but how can I let her just walk away after saying something like that? Following her out into the hall, I tried to figure out which way she went. It's impossible to tell in this sea of students. God dammit, where did she go?

~o~

"Hey, where have you been?" Pinkie asked as I plunked down on the cafeteria table bench beside her.

"In Wonderland." I muttered, resting my chin on my palm. Ino looks ready to burst, knowing Barbie she probably wants the scoop on everything that is none of her business. And, knowing Sakura, she hasn't directly told her anything because she would start to squirm and look for a way out of telling her the second it was mentioned.

How these two ever communicate anything useful is beyond me.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, turning a deep red while trying to avoid Ino's smirk. Oh for fucks sake.

"Yes Ino, I stole young Sakura's innocence and we are set to wed in a week." Now to watch the fireworks, it's a wonder I never get in shit.

"Saku! How could you not tell me about this!" Barbie pouted, a slight smile in her act giving away that she knew what I was actually trying to say.

"No, no, no! We didn't, I mean we aren't! ...uh." Oh Sakura, you can be so dense sometimes, and I love you so fuckin' much.

-Ino-

"Back thine vile beast! Back I say!" Swinging the plastic sword out, I projected my voice across the drama room. Emi let out a fake snarl and pretended to brandish her claws at me, taking an uneasy step back in mock trepidation.

Sasori, the drama teacher, clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Well done girls, Ino you need to show more anger! Keeping half a smile on your face the whole time will not convince anyone of how enraged you are at the beast! And Emi, you need to let yourself fall into your character!" He kept the same bored look on his face, as he looked around the class.

"That's the end of today's class, now scatter before I think of homework to give you." He dismissed us, walking away as the circle of classmates that was surrounding Emi and I started to stand up and leave.

"That was sooooo much fun!" Emi practically vibrated with energy, taking off the mask she was wearing and tossing it into the prop bucket. I tossed in the sword, waving good bye as Kiba and Hinata left the class. "I mean, I wasn't really sure when Sasori gave me the role of the monster. But seriously, I think I was born for this!"

"You did play a very convincing... what were you again?" Sasori has had us acting out screenplays that everyone has written. Some of them are really interesting, but Shakespear meets Godzilla is... well, to be nice, creative.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." She giggled, following me as I walked to my locker. "Isn't Kiba so creative? I wonder what he see's in Hinata."

"What do you mean?" Hinata is one of the nicest people there is. The question is, what does she see in him?

"Well, he's the quarterback, and one of the sexiest guys in the school. Hinata is so... bland, and quiet. I mean, I can see how some guys like that sort of thing. But after a while, it has to be boring." Emi checked her nails as I started to work with my lock.

"Just because she's quiet doesn't mean she doesn't have anything interesting to say. She's one of the sweetest people you will ever meet."

"Oh, I'm sure she is, don't get me wrong. But guys like Kiba are more looking for a fun time, then someone who can carry an interesting conversation... if you know what I mean." I fished my day planner off the top shelf and flipped through the pages to find my homework list. What is Emi going on about, Kiba isn't like that... he isn't just with Hinata for sex, right? No, of course not. I know Kiba and I don't talk, but I've never heard anything to suggest he would be like that. Shaking my head, I shut the my locker.

"Kiba isn't like that." Emi rolled her eyes and started towards the other end of school.

"I don't know Ino, he has been spending a lot of time around Temari recently. Now, she seems more his speed."

"Well, that's probably because Temari and Tenten spend a lot of time together, and Tenten is Hinata's best friend." I reasoned.

"It sounds like you're trying to make excuses for him, and lately Tenten and Temari haven't been talking. You know what that means right? Temari is back on the prowl." Emi smirked, winking in my direction while working on getting her locker open. I've heard a bit about Temari from Saku. She doesn't seem to be overly friendly, but I wouldn't call her a home wrecker. Just seems like a lost puppy to me, needs some love and she'll be alright.

"So are you coming over after dance practise?" Emi asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Are you sure your mom doesn't mind me staying for dinner?" Or are you sure she will let me leave afterwards. She seems to have it in her head that I can't live on my own.

"Of course not, I'll see you around six." Of course not... she doesn't mind? Or of course she won't let me leave? Shouldering her bag, she waved good bye and started her half walk, half skip to the front door. Must be a cheerleader thing.

"Yeah, see'ya." Saku has volleyball practise tonight, the Harpie will probably wait for her since they were late and rode her bike this morning. But on the other hand Tenten is on Saku's team, which means Hinata will also probably be watching since they walk together.

I don't have to be to the dance studio until four, and if I walk fast I can get to Emi's from there in twenty minutes. It's only two-thirty now... It's decided! Off to watch the girls volleyball practise and check in with Hinata!

~o~

"Hey, Barbie what are you doing here?" Tayuya asked, looking up from her spot on the bleachers. Hinata leaned back so she could see past her current company.

"O-oh, h-hello Ino." Hinata greeted.

"I thought I'd find you here!" Tayuya frowned, stupid Harpie is probably confused trying to figure out who I was looking for. One of the girls on Saku's team let out a scream, slamming the ball down over the net and scoring a point for her side. I would really hate to get in the way of one of those shots.

"What do you need, Barbie?" Oh shoot, I got off topic again. I need to focus!

"I was hoping to talk to Hinata. It's just, I've heard some rumours... and I wanted to make sure she was alright." That sounds really bad doesn't it? Way to be tactful, Ino! Now you're going to send Hinata into a spiral of worry, and set Harpie on the scent like a blood hound. This was a stupid, stupid idea. Saku always said I was impulsive, guess I should have listened.

Right on que, Hinata's eyes went wide and she looks ready to pass out.

"Rumours about Hinata? Ha! What do they say? That she beat someone up again? Or perhaps she mouthed off? Whatever people are saying it doesn't matter, we all know she would never do anything to harm anyone. Right?" Tayuya smirked mirthlessly, turning back to the practise just as Saku dove to knock the ball back up before it hit the floor.

"Ya! Go, Babe go!" The Harpie screamed, catching Tenten's attention long enough to let the ball hit the floor on the other side. She really is shameless, isn't she? Hinata studied her fingers as her thumbs rolled over and over, completely zoned out of what was happening around her.

"The rumour you heard, it's about Kiba, right?" Hinata whispered, still focused on her twiddling thumbs. Tayuya snapped out of her cheer trance and seemed to register Hinata was talking.

"Eh? Kiba?" You truly are brilliant, Tayuya... the pinocle of human intelligence. Yes, just keep looking clueless while it's obvious Hinata is hurting. "I thought you him the jock were cool?"

"W-we are... I think." Oh shoot, public event was not a good place to pick to talk to her about this. Stupid, stupid impulsiveness! Please don't start to cry.

Saku's coach blew her whistle, calling the end of practise and sending the team into the locker room.

"What's going on, Hinata?" I asked, waiting patiently as she remained silent and continued to stare at her hands.

"Hey guys, did you see that spike that sent Megs on her face?" Tenten beamed, trotting over once the team was dismissed. "What's wrong, Hinata? And don't feed me the 'it's nothing' line." Well, at least she's observant, unlike Saku and the Harpie... two peas in the same pod. Although, Tayuya isn't nearly as bad.

"I-it is p-probably nothing." She started, looking up at three curious faces. Poor girl, I really shouldn't have stuck my nose into it. I always do this, stick my nose where it doesn't belong. "It's just t-that K-kiba has been spending a-a lot of t-time with Temari... and she did say if she couldn't h-have you then s-she'd f-find s-someone... else." Hinata explained, looking exceedingly sullen. "A-and I won't d-do things I k-know he'd like me to..."

"That's horseshit, Hinata." Tenten snapped, her jaw visibly grinding and working. "She is just trying to get back at me, I'm going to kill that bitch! This is Temari's fault, not yours. If anything, it's more my fault than yours." Slamming her fist onto her thigh in frustration, Tenten visibly calmed, almost looking more depressed about the news then upset.

"Look, I'll take care of this... but talk to Kiba, make sure nothing did happen. Temari... has her ways." Shaking her head, she trudged over to the locker room.

Hinata looked back down at her hands before standing up and forcing a smile.

"S-she's right, I-I should talk to K-kiba. He s-should be finishing his w-workout soon." Hinata gathered her bag and waved good bye, stepping down the bleachers quickly and heading for the door. Figures Kiba would have a workout schedule even when football season is over, there is a reason he is one of the beefiest guys in the school.

"Well, that was interesting. Fuckin' drama, eh? But, Tenten had a point. Temari does have a way of getting who she wants." Tayuya giggled to herself, scratching the back of her head. That smile gives me an idea, those two still haven't told me what happened; and at the very least this should get a rise out of her.

"So, you've been ridiculously joyful today." I started, glancing at the locker room door to make sure that it wasn't Saku who had left. She's... smiling? Shouldn't that entitle usual Harpie behaviour of snapping at me, or at least frowning? Odd, I'll have to write a new page in my Harpie observations book.

"Yep, I guess I have." She replied very uncharacteristically, urg! This is driving me insane! I can understand Saku turning the entire collection of red, and then squirm when I ask her directly. But Tayuya? Shouldn't you be bragging? I handed her to you on a silver platter you stupid... bitch!

Sighing, I decided to try something else.

"So, I take it you and her are together now?" When tact fails, try being blunt. Tayuya paused, seeming to think of something for the first time.

"I think so, I don't know for sure." You... aren't sure? My eyebrow twitched in agitation. How can you not be sure?

"How can you not be sure?" Oh, brilliant. Just what I needed, now she's fidgety and nervous! I swear to god and all that is holy, these two are both indecisive idiots who can't simply say what it is they are thinking. If I have to coddle them through the entire thing, I'm going to go mad.

"Well... I was being a bit of a whiner, then she sorta blew the fuck up at me and then I think she accidentally said she loves me." Tayuya paused, to see if I was going to react at all. I already know that you idiot, I was the one who coached her. I motioned with my hand for her to continue.

"Well, then we sorta fooled around, but nothin' was said as far as if we are together, or not." They are both hopeless. Completely, and indescribably hopeless. I have to wonder how they even keep that apartment in order, I know Saku is a neat freak but still.

"I'm happy for you two." That's not a lie, well half of it isn't. I'm happy Saku is happy. That will have to be enough. "So you better get the balls to ask her!"

-Sakura-

I hate that locker room, even since I challenged Tenten everyone is such a prude! Oh my gawd! Was she looking at me? I think she was, eww everyone squeal and run around with their heads cut off. Yes, I was staring at your breasts which are half the size of my girlfriends, and now I just want to ravish you. Idiots, do you find every man you see attractive? I'd certainly hope not. So why in the world would I be a drooling idiot over every girl?

_'You called Tay your girlfriend.'_ My Inner mused, cutting off my witch hunt rant. So? She is, isn't she?

As I walked out of the locker room, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind and tried not to gag.

"What the-"

"Hello to you too." Tay smirked, not letting go of the awkward hold.

"Er, hello. Are you going to release me now?" No probably not, you are probably going to suggest something ridiculous like...

"Nope, so I guess that means you are going to have to give me a piggyback ride. Giddy up!" It's like she's five.

"My hair is soaking wet, I couldn't stand my teammates long enough to dry it." Not much of a deterrent for her. "And why do I have to carry you? I just finished volleyball practise." I griped, handing her my gym bag so I could catch her legs when she jumped onto my back. "This is incredibly inappropriate... and I'm putting you down when we get to my locker!" Tay laughed, resting her chin on my shoulder and letting her arms drape down in front of my chest.

"Because I'm half your size. And I had to sit through that entire practise, you guys are realllllly boring. No one got into a shirt ripping fight, no mud wrestle, no nothin'!" She replied, swinging my gym bag on it's rope shoulder strap so it started to drum against my stomach in time with my steps.

"You have been coming to almost every practise since we met. Has either of those ever happened?" Now all we need is for Kakashi, or better yet, a teacher to spot us. By now Mr. Uchiha has probably posted it on the news bulletin in the staff room that we are together. Sometimes I wonder how he ever became principle, or better yet, how he ever got a teaching license.

"No, and I think it's well overdue!" She replied, turning so her cheek was on my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my neck. Because that's what I need right now, a reminder of this morning. Can't we at least get out of the school first? "So apparently Temari bitch has decided to ruin Stutter-Fluffs and Jock-Straps relationship in order to get back at Homophobe."

"What? Why in the world would she do that?"

"Well, Tenten did more or less reject her completely. So, I guess she's hurt and wants revenge. Attacking Hinata isn't a very good way to do it though." Tenten rejected Temari? I really have been out of the loop for a long time. Even if I did predict she would, Ino isn't always right after all. I guess it isn't too surprising that Temari would take it out on Hinata, I doubt Tenten would react to anything directed at her. Plus, Temari has always been one to get even.

"Why are you smiling?" Tay asked, stepping down from my back so I could get into my locker.

"I was just thinking it's nice to be right for a change." Tay frowned, confused. "You know, at the Halloween dance? I said there's no way Tenten and Temari will work out, and Ino said they would..."

"Oh, that. Well, I wouldn't say it's over yet. Temari always tends to get what she wants, somehow." Tay replied, with a slight hesitance. That's odd, I wonder if she is friends with Temari, or was.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, shutting the door and clicking the lock shut.

"No, not a thing."

"Alright then, we should get home. I have so much work to get done for the dance and exam prep."

-Ino-

"Very good, Ino. I think we should end today's practise here, I will see you tomorrow. We have much to complete before the Christmas dance recital." My instructor slowly withdrew his hand from my waist while making sure I wouldn't fall. Nodding my agreement I trotted off quickly to the showers, unable to speak as I tried to catch my breath.

I really don't like to shower in a public building, but with how late I was at school, and I'm suppose to be at Emi's in less then an hour; I really don't have much of a choice. Unless I want to show up to dinner with my hair caked to my face and neck with sweat, and a film of the salt gooeyness plastered against my skin.

I smell like the boys locker room, but it's worth it. I still can't believe I landed the lead role for our dance recital, the only downside is I'm going to miss the Christmas dance. I wonder if Saku will be able to manage without me for once. But honestly, the bigger issue is I really wanted someone there. It wouldn't be fair to ask Deidara to fly all the way here for one show, and Saku is so flooded already I can't ask her.

Hinata is on the student council, and Tenten goes where she goes, so they will both be at the dance. I guess I could ask Emi, but she mentioned that her uncle seems to have something big planned. So, I guess she will be with her family.

Tayuya goes without saying, not that I'd want the stupid Harpie here anyways.

Stripping off sweat-soaked clothes, I stepped into the shower after making sure I was alone. Well, maybe someone I know will show up because they see the posters. That would be nice, but most of the girls and guys in the show just have their family and friends showing up. Actually, I think that's the majority of our audience. Ironic the lead would be the only one without a cheering section.

Ahh well, I need to get to Emi's before I'm late.

~o~

"Ino, dear! I'm glad you could make it!" Emi's mother, Margret, greeted while sweeping me into a massive hug. "Emi's in the living room, why don't you go keep her company. Dinner is almost done."

"Sure, thank you again for having me."I replied politely, heading for the living room as she scurried back to the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You made it!" Emi smiled, setting down the magazine she was reading.

"I said I'd be here, didn't I?" I laughed, Emi looked at my hair, which admittedly is still damp. I was in a rush after all!

"What did you do?" She asked, looking at the quick ponytail I had tied it back with.

"I was late to practise, then it went longer then I had expected." I explained, combing my fingers though the wet, tangled mess. "So when practise ended I didn't have much time to shower before running over here."

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter," she replied, sounding very unconvincing. "Why were you late to practise? I thought you said you had lots of time to get there."

"Girls, dinner is ready! Emi can you help set the table, please?" Emi's mom called from the kitchen, ever heard of saved by the bell? That's how I feel right now. Emi called back, excusing herself to go and help her mother.

What would I have told her? If I told her the truth, about Hinata and the whole situation it would end up on the gossip mill in no time. Sweet as she can be, the girl can't keep her mouth shut. I'm pretty sure the whole school finding out about Saku and the Harpie was mostly her doing as well.

I don't really want to lie either, so here's hoping she forgets to ask me about it again.

~o~

"That was delicious, Margret." I smiled, setting down my fork and knife on top of my plate.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it dear, so Emi tells me you dance? That must be a rigorous hobby! But that would explain your figure, all the boys at school must go crazy over you." She smiled, cupping her coffee mug. Emi rolled her eyes, giving her mother a look. "I'm not prying dear! It was just an observation, it's the same as you and your cheer-leading!"

"It's alright, I don't mind." I quickly interjected, trying to placate both sides. "I've been dancing as long as I can remember. I guess I started because of Saku, she always had her sports that she would play. She'd always be on some sort of team, and I wanted to do something as well. I-" Crap, I chewed my lip while trying to figure out how to word the next part. I can't tell her they were a group of street dancers, can I? All of Saku's sports teams were just a bunch of random kids of all ages that got together and played as well.

"I met a group of people who loved to dance, and they taught me." There, simple and sweet without a word of a lie.

"Ask and you shall receive." Margret smiled, moving her hand to touch the cross at her neck. Emi pushed a piece of pie crust around her plate, keeping silent throughout the exchange. At least I managed to dodge the topic of boys, I wonder how I would have answered that one.

"Who is this 'Saku'? If you don't mind my asking. She comes up a lot in your stories."

"Mother!" Emi protested, sending a pointed glare.

"What dear? I'm only curious, is it so bad for me to ask who she is?" Margret defended, sighing exasperatedly.

"I don't mind answering," Emi just sighed and continued to push around her pie crust. It's not like her to snap at her mother this much, I wonder if they had a fight. "Saku, er... Sakura is a friend of mine that I grew up with. In many ways she's the only family I have left."

"Just not in the way that matters." Emi muttered, where the hell did that come from?

"Emi, you are being very rude." Margret scolded.

"I'm not the one prying into every detail of her life." She retorted, picking up her plate and storming into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go." I offered, Margret just nodded, silently picking up my plate and stacking it with the rest of the dishes. "I'm sorry for all this, dinner was delicious; thank you for having me." I riddled off.

"You are welcome here anytime dear, I hope Emi will settle down. She hasn't been very happy with me for a while now." She stopped, catching the look on my face. "Nothing you need to worry about, you should head home before it gets dark."

-Sakura-

"You know, staying up all fuckin' night then going to school exhausted isn't going to help anything." Tay griped for the fifth time, strumming another chord on her guitar. Mimicking her simply out of annoyance with the material, and spite; I turned back to my text book and continued to read.

Her fingers slid over the guitar, stopping to drum on the base. Picking a few strings, she started to play a song. Wait, I think I know this song. (2) Her fingers continued to play, picking up a rhythm before she started to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... you make my happy, when skies are gray. -or better known as rainy day sex.-" She injected into the usual lyrics, if she thinks she's being funny... well, she's not. I could hear the smile on her lips as she continued the next part of the chorus.

"You'll never know dear, just how much I love you. Oh please don't let those textbooks take, my sunshine away." I smiled, okay she is a little bit funny. If it means stopping her, I guess I could call it a night and put the books away.

"The other night dear, when I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms... When I awoke dear, I was mistaken so I hung... my head... and cried." I folded the textbook closed and set it aside, flicking off the light on my desk.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray... You'll never know, dear. Just how much I love you, oh please don't take my sunshine away..." Tay continued to play, leaving out the words to the rest of the song in place for instrumentals, humming along happily as her fingers continued to make the instrument sing for her.

"Fine, I'm defeated." I laughed, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. Tay just smiled, licking her lips as she continued to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray... You'll never know, dear. Just how much I love you, oh please don't take my sunshine away... Please don't let those textbooks take my sunshine away... Oh, please no, don't take my sunshine away..."

Her fingers ran over the strings in one final note, before setting the guitar down beside the bed.

"You really are corny." I replied, unable to hide the smile that was big enough for the world to see.

"I still got the girl." She retorted, spitting out her tongue. Remembering something suddenly, she bit down on her tongue and cursed. Stupid goof... "Don't look at me like I'm a fucking puppy who just did something cute!" She growled, blushing.

"Sorry." I soothed, crawling up the bed so I could kiss her where she sat leaning against the headrest. Her fingers brushed the skin on my collarbone, gently sweeping up to brush against my cheek as we parted.

Resting her forehead against mine, she sighed; opening her eyes to look directly into mine.

"You are my girl, right?"

"Forever and always."

~o~

1 – I had to use frozen hotdogs on my ankle when I fractured the bone at school once. They were out of ice packs so the lunch lady was like 'here, she can just defrost today's lunch!' And they wonder why I don't eat at the cafeteria...

2 - .com/watch?v=rc2jsjnt-HY With a few alterations from Tay. :)

Alright, chapter done... finally. I really struggled with this one, I hate connecting chapters lol. Sorry this took god awful long, I hope it was worth waiting for. I was stuck for inspiration for weeks, nothing I wrote felt right. Anyone else ever get that feeling?

Anywho, the song I posted above is actually what ended up being my inspiration for three quarters of the chapter :)

Now to finish and post chapter six on TP so I can get chapter fourteen of MPP on the way! Till next time, toodles!

-Kiravu


	15. Chapter 14

_Please remember this story is rated M, enjoy the chapter :3 - Kiravu_

~o~

-Sakura-

"I hate you." Tay grouched for the fifth time since we had entered the school. "Before I met you, I slept in everyday. Now, I'm fucking up at the crack of dawn, and at school long before anyone fucking should be. This is stupid, why don't you just swim after school?"

"You're just mad because I reset the alarm last night after you set it for eight AM." I taunted, carefully taking out each textbook from my bag and setting it in it's designated spot. At least my locker doesn't look and smell like a toxic waste dump.

"Well, yeah. It's also your fault I was up so late." She smirked, watching my cheeks light up. "I mean, who the fuck stays up till one in the morning studying?"

"Someone who needs a scholarship if she plans on going to university." Grabbing my gym bag, I tossed it over my shoulder and started for the pool. "You should just get a bathing suit, if you are going to come with me every morning. You might as well swim, and I don't think swimming in your clothes everyday would be a good idea." Tay linked her fingers with mine, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

I am not used to affectionate Tay, not yet anyways. My face is on fire, my palms are sweating, and she is finding this all too terribly amusing. I'm used to teasing Tay, well... not used to. But at least I have some experience in that area.

"I don't like to swim, I just like watching you."

"I hate you."

~o~

"Pinkie, can you **please **take your nose out of those stupid books." Tay groaned, resting her chin on the cafeteria table. Ino smiled, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"She's right," she said, swallowing her mouthful, "you can pause for lunch." I glared across the pages at Ino, Tay pressed her knee against my thigh trying to draw my attention.

"You don't get it, I have so much I need to get done! I have to plan an entire dance in less than two weeks! I have to finish two of my final projects, and study for four exams and-" I exploded on the two of them, letting the pressure loose in one lung-full.

"So ask for help." Ino tried to reason, "what can we do?"

"I don't see how you can help..." Scepticism apparent, Ino paused to think. I felt Tay's knee rub against my thigh again and I tried to ignore the contact. She's just trying to get a rise, I need to ignore her. It's like the little kid throwing a tantrum in the grocery store, if you ignore them they stop... sometimes.

"Well, you need to start selling tickets right? And you said you needed a live band?" Ino asked, already knowing the answer. Tay's fingers spider climbed from the bench seat, up the side of my leg. I could feel my face lighting up, as subtly as possible, decided to rest my cheek in my palm at that moment. Not to hide the blush from her, but because I'm tired.

Ino cleared her throat. Oh right, I was suppose to answer.

"Y-" Tays fingers slid over the top of my thigh. "Yeah." My throat hitched as I forced myself to concentrate. "Madara... er, , said we usually have a live band. But, I just don't see how we can afford to pay enough for s-someone-" Her fingers slid over the top of my thigh, working their way down towards the sensitive inner.

Swallowing the thick lump forming in my throat, I tried to finish my sentence. Ino is looking at me as if I just swallowed a bug, brilliant.

"For someone who is a professional." Tay smirked beside me, biting into a carrot stick. Her fingers retreated slightly, only to work tiny circles on the fabric of my jeans.

"Well, why don't you just advertise the dance around town and see if you can get a local band? I'm sure you would get a few bites, upcoming bands are always looking for a way to get their name out there. Plus, you wouldn't have to pay them much, especially if they only played a few songs every hour." Tay ran her nails over my jeans, catching on the fabric as she slowly crawled up my leg sending shocks up my spine. I am going to kill her as soon as we get home.

"That sounds good..." Tays forearm brushed against my hip, hand moving dangerously high. "Yeah, right... er good, so uh..." I fumbled over my tongue, dammit Tay! We are in the freaking cafeteria!

"We could also advertise tickets at the same time, I mean printing off a few more posters and tacking them up wouldn't take much more effort." Tay let her hand slide down my inner thigh again and I felt the depths between my legs burn.

"Right, thank you, Ino." I snatched Tay's hand and quickly gathered my books with my second. The textbooks slid around in my awkward hold as I struggled to quickly organize them and leave. "I'll leave you to that, I need to uh-" Tays grin took on a whole new level of coy as she got up without being asked. "I need to finish something, that I forgot about... I'll see you after, or later, or – you know what I mean!"

My god, my face must look like someone splashed red paint on me! How could she do that in the cafeteria? While I was talking to Ino! And at school! Not that I go to any cafeteria's outside of school! But still...

My fingers tightened around Tays wrist as I stormed out of the sea of students. I need to pull myself together, she was only teasing me, trying to get a rise. What a surprise! It worked – per usual. I need to focus on the dance, and my projects and exams... I don't have time to be doing... what am I doing? Where are we going?

I stopped mid-stride, Tay stumbled into my back and angry protests spouted all around me from students that were also walking through the hallways.

"Uh..." Well, I'm close to my locker so I could grab my chemistry text and go over my notes from yesterday. Right, a goal... that doesn't involve Tay, and her fingers. I shook my head plunging back into the ongoing traffic of our hallway.

"So, where are we going?" Tay asked as I tried for the fifth time to correctly input the numbers to unlock my locker. Damn her! Is she completely immune to everything? Or is she just freakishly good at hiding it? Meanwhile, I'm sitting here with visions of sugar drops dancing in my head, or however that stupid Christmas story goes.

"**We** are not going anywhere." I snapped, yanking on my lock and letting out an audible growl as it refused to open. "I am getting ready for Chemistry." Tay took the lock out of my hands and let her lithe fingers roll the dial until my locker snapped open. I mumbled a thank you and started to shove the books I didn't need, away into their proper spot.

"Then why did you drag me behind you?" She asked.

"I don't know... because, because I wasn't thinking, I guess. Look, you can't-" I paused, making sure I formed the words right before I got myself into more trouble. "Do... what you were doing, while we are at school. It's just..."

"So I did get you riled." She smiled, pushing off the locker she was leaning against to take a step closer. "I was wondering, you know... with the trouble you were having forming sentences, I wasn't sure." No, no, no. You stay away from me, I just said, not at school... but that look. It's so... intoxicating.

"Tay..." I squeaked, frozen to my spot, frozen in her lips as they continued to smirk, certain that her triumph was eminent. She reached forward, and then past me, grabbing a snack left over from my lunch that she favours.

"What?" She asked, ripping open the wrapper. "You said not at school." Indulging in her stolen, sugary treat she walked away as the bell rang and I was left with a pounding heart and a red face.

-Ino-

"Hey, there you are!" Emi beamed, trotting up to me with a big grin on her face. Well she's in a great mood, I guess she made up with her mom, whatever that was about. "Today is Hinata and Kiba's turn to act out a play right?"

"I think so..." Wait! Who knows the rumour mill of this school better than Emi? She would be great for advertising the dance, and she might know about some local bands too. "Any chance you would be interested in helping me with the school dance, would you?" I asked. Emi frowned, running her fingers through her hair and turning to Sasori momentarily.

When Emi turned back, he had finished his rant and she was licking her bottom lip.

"I thought you weren't on the student council? And aren't you swamped for your recital?"

"Well... I'm not, but I promised Saku I would help her. She really doesn't want this one to be a disaster, Halloween didn't go so well." I reasoned, ignoring Emi's disapproving look as Kiba and Hinata took the stage and our voices lowered to a hushed whisper. "So, what's the harm if I hand out a few posters?"

"Well, for one you haven't told her you are even in a Christmas recital yet. Or that you won't be **there.**" Emi retorted, running her fingers through her hair and gently picking out any knots she encountered. On the stage, Kiba blushed and started to read his script, stumbling over the words and their awkward phrasing. I wonder who wrote the future-galatic Tarzan play, whoever it was probably just wanted to see Kiba in a butt-flap.

Poor Hinata looks ready to pass out, at least Temari didn't show up to class... which is pretty much a trend by now. I wonder what is going on with her, some days she seems okay and then other days she seems in a blind rage. She doesn't show up to class half of the time, but she doesn't go home... I always see her smoking outside school everyday.

"It would only upset her and cause her more stress, nothing good would come out of telling her. She already has her mom in the hospital... and she is dealing with the biggest dance of the school year, and exams. Her course load isn't exactly light."

"And she is in a new relationship..." Emi prodded, pouring salt on a wound she knew was still open. I don't get her, most of the time she's as pleasant as can be then out of nowhere she says something for no other reason than to hurt someone.

Lips pursed, I kept my next comment silent, and instead tried to redirect the conversation back on track. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright, alright. What do you need me to do?"

-Tayuya-

"Group projects are sooo stupid!" Stupid Temi-bitch whined, letting her head roll back until she was staring up at the ceiling. More like assigned fucking groups is sooooo stupid. The one class I have the misfortune of being stuck with **her, **is also the class where my final project has assigned groups.

I don't understand any of this, how does a letter equal a number and then have roots on top of that? It doesn't make any fucking sense, a number is a number, and letters belong in the alphabet. I'd ask Sakura for help, she says she doesn't mind but I can't take her time when she is already so fucking stressed.

"Just shut up and do your half." Temari smiled at my response, flipping herself back upright so she could stare me down across the desk. She expertly placed her arms so her chest was pushed forward and together, her usual pout accenting her lips when she is trying to be coy. "Don't do that." I hissed, mashing my eraser against the already worn lined paper.

"Do what?" She asked, bemused. She let her hand brush against the back of mine before I quickly swatted it away.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about, fuck off." Anger rose in me like a kicked hornets nest, nothing has changed over the past year and a half. She still makes my blood boil, fuck I hate her!

"Ooo, feisty... you do know I've always loved that. If we have to spend so much time together for this project, we might as well have some fun. I doubt little Sakura can make you purr as much as I used to." She taunted, drawing me directly into the trap even with a warning label on the bait letting me know I was being lured.

"Leave her out of this!" Our teacher glared across his desk and over the rim of his glasses. A couple classmates began to whisper before he clapped his hands and told everyone to get back to work.

"You aren't still sore, are you? I had wondered why you picked her out of all people, but it sort of makes sense." She drawled, I ignored her as best I could, the lead in my pencil threatening to tear the page in half. "That you would pick the one person you know I hate the most, it's sad really. You just can't let go, can you?"

"Not everything is about you." I spat, doing my best to keep my voice down. "I love her, and it doesn't matter how you twist the vile that comes out of your mouth, nothing will change that." Temari laughed, that cruel cocky laugh before narrowing her eyes with that signature smirk.

"You love her, do you? That's a laugh, I happen to recall you saying that to me as well... right after 'please don't leave me'." The skin on my knuckles turned white, clenching the pencil until it started to bend under the stress. She leaned closer so she was now hanging more than half way over the desk, whispering to make sure only I could hear her. "You could end this farce of a relationship with her if you wanted, we could be together. Nothing would hurt her more than you and I together, again..."

I snapped, slamming my fist into her jaw before she had time to react. The entire class went silent as her chair tipped over and slid back, accompanying it's patron at the same time as I stood up. Before our teacher could react, Temi-bitch's face turned cold as she got to her feet.

"Girls! Tayuya! To the principles office **now**!" He stood with his palms against his desk, looking between the two of us as Temari wiped her lip.

"Fine." I replied, walking towards the door. Temari didn't let me get far, striking back as soon as my back was turned. Taking the hit to my cheek, I stumbled back and felt my back press against a neighbouring desk. It's current owner squeaked and retreated to a safer spot just as I pushed off and the real fight started.

~o~

"Tay!" Pinkie yelled, pushing the heavy office door open. "What the hell happened?" She fretted, gently moving the ice-pack from my cheek to inspect the damage. Temari can hit hard, I'll give her that.

When they finally peeled her off of me, I still refuse to think of it as a loss; just at that point in time she happened to have the advantage, starting with a cheap fucking shot didn't help either. They sent us to separate rooms and called our parents. Naturally, my mother didn't even care enough to answer the call and let her secretary take a message. Temari left a while ago, and they pulled Sakura out of her last class.

I wish they hadn't, she's stressing enough without missing class time. Apparently if they can't get a hold of a parent, they turn to guardians... then I guess room mates. Just someone who can take you home or to the hospital.

Hissing as the cold left my skin, feeling as if a layer was being peeled off with the plastic wrap, Sakura sighed letting me replace my small comfort.

"Sakura! There you are, I'm so happy to have a visit from my favourite student twice in a single week!" Madara sang, coming out of his office. I swear that guy gives me the creeps, what is it with him? He acts as if Sakura is a treasured pet, maybe it's her grades. They could give him some sort of bonus if he has a student with her stats or something like that.

Sakura tensed between her shoulder blades, it's subtle but if you watch you can tell when someone truly irritates her, if I were him I'd be turning and leaving.

"I was called to take Tayuya home." She replied, trying her best to keep it short and formal. For what seemed like the first time, he looked over and realized I was there.

"Oh heavens! What happened?" He exclaimed, extending every movement to enhance the dramatic effect. I've only met him a few times, but I can see why Sakura either doesn't like to talk about him, or when she does it comes out as complaints. Sakura shifted her emerald eyes from him to me, realizing I wasn't about to speak, she sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know she got into a fight with Temari." And you are going to want to know why I got into a fight... I don't want to lie anymore, but Temi-bitch had a point. How could someone not see it as... a convenient that I attached myself to you. What am I suppose to say so you won't jump to the same conclusion?

"Temari? Well that doesn't surprise me, she's just mean! She visits here so often, I really should start charging her rent." He smiled at his own intended joke, turning to his secretary. "So what is going to happen to little Tayuya?" My eyebrow twitched at being called 'little'. I am not that fucking short!

"She was suspended for three days, Sir." Shizune replied looking thoroughly bored.

"Well that doesn't seem fair," he pouted, Sakura let out another sigh and shot Shizune a look that clearly read 'please help me'. "Who will keep my Sakura company at school? Oh! I know, why don't I suspend her as well?" What the fuck kind of logic is that? No, you can't do that you fucking idiot, then she would definitely kill me.

"You can't do that, sir. You have no reason to..." Shizune replied, acting the voice of reason.

"Well, I suppose not. Oh well, I tried didn't I?" He shook his head, turning to retreat back into his office. You 'tried?' You are like the guy in some games who says you are better off shot in the foot because then you won't run into danger. The type you usually stay far the fuck away from.

"Stay safe, you two should head home." With a fluttering wave as he closed the door, Sakura held out her hand to help me up and off we went to my certain doom.

~o~

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, tossing the keys across the counter. My lip protested movement, the soft scab that had started to crust over broke open once more. Dammit Temi-bitch!

Sakura gave me a puzzled look, "dinner? It's only two in the afternoon. I'd rather if you told me what happened this afternoon, you've never mentioned having a problem with Temari before. I know she can be a bitch and all, but it isn't like you to just blow up for no reason." Before I met you, I never got riled enough to just flat out hit someone. But, before I met you there were a lot of things I didn't do, like get up at five am. Or play nice with cheerleaders and barbie dolls, run people off docks with motorcycles. Or have water fights with the shower head in bathrooms, I smirked at that.

"Well, I got assigned to her group in math because our teacher decided to do assigned groups instead of letting us pick our own fucking partners," I began, watching Sakura drop off her bag in the bedroom before wandering back into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you didn't have a partner?" She asked, taking the icepack from my cheek and searching through the freezer for another that resembled something filled with ice more-so than water.

Resisting the urge to chew on my lip out of habit, I paused before replying. "Well... I just didn't want you to know my partner was Temari." Sakura closed the door to the freezer and patted the counter. Rolling my eyes, I complied, jumping up so I could sit on the counter and raise myself to eye level. 'Little' my ass, why is everyone treating me like a midget.

Pinkie grabbed a cloth from the sink and ran it under cold water before gently dabbing my lip and cheek. I whined but otherwise protested as little as I could, resisting the urge to flinch and move away from the contact more-so out of pride than being unwilling to let Sakura see me hurt.

"So, you lied?" She confirmed, working on my cheekbone. "Why would you lie about something like that? It's not like you had a choice... you were assigned partners right?"

"Right, but I know you two are like-" I took in a sharp inhale of air as she brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, "mortal combat enemies or some shit like that."

"Sorry," she set down the cloth and started to dry the skin with a towel before replacing the icepack. "Mortal combat enemies huh? That's a game right?" I rolled my eyes at her lack of knowledge, well at least she was in the right ballpark this time. "I'm not childish enough to be mad about an assigned partner, and I still don't see why that would be a reason to lie... or to get into a losing fight."

"Oi! I did not lose!" Pouting, I took the icepack from her and held it against my skin, ignoring the bemused smile she was watching me with.

"If you say so." With that, she kissed the tip of my nose and left the kitchen. "But winners aren't usually so banged up."

"Come back here!" I called after her, dropping down from the counter and following her into the bedroom. Sakura didn't look up from sorting out a pile of books and checking off her to-do list in her planner. "Look, I'm sorry I lied, alright? It's just..." Sakura marked her spot then looked at me, waiting for me to finish.

"Can we talk? Please."

"Sure," plopping herself down on the bed she continued on an afterthought. "I'm not mad, I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me your partner was Temari. I still don't think you should have lied about it, not if we are going to trust each other." She's being really cavalier about this, maybe I should leave well enough alone.

"It was just a small white lie, right? But I would like to know how you got into a fight with her." Sitting down beside her, I took the icepack off my face and set it on one of her end tables, ignoring the disapproving look that followed.

"It was just something she said, I snapped I guess. It was really stupid, I should have kept my temper in check." I half-laughed, that sounds so fake... if she didn't know something was up before, now she definitely will. "I know we haven't really... talked about either of our lives before we met." It's been something we've avoided, she didn't want to talk about her life in Suna or her pops... and I didn't want to talk about, well anything to do with my family or the last few years.

Sakura tensed beside me, I watched her fingers dig into the sheets and instantly regretted it. This was a stupid idea, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

"Sometimes I envy Ino, y'know? Because she knows everything about you, I almost feel like a complete stranger when you two start to talk." Especially when Barbie makes a reference to something in the past, something that is obviously a happy memory for you. And I have no idea what she's talking about.

"I love you, even if sometimes you can be a stupid little fuck." I smiled, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit. Sakura blushed, rewarding my effort with a bashful smile. "But, I'd like to talk about... before I met you. I want to know everything there is about you, and I want you to be the one I can share everything with." A true partnership, that's what I want. Not just the physical attraction I had with Temari.

"Alright," she replied after staying quiet long enough to digest what I was saying. I don't blame her, I know I'm asking for a lot.

"Okay then, uh..." Brilliant, now where do I start? "Well, you haven't met my family, have you?" She shook her head 'no'. That was just Ino that met my brother and mother. The only time Sakura was over the house was thankfully empty. "Well, I have a younger brother, I've talked about him a few times."

"Gaara, right?" She asked, shifting so her back was against the headboard, I felt her hands gently pull me back and I complied. Letting myself lie back against her chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist. This is where I want to stay, if she will let me after I'm finished saying what I have to say.

"Right, well I also told you he's like a fucking genius. Idiot's already in University on a full ride and he's two years younger than me." Sakura nuzzled against my forehead gently as I sunk further into her warmth. "While we were growing up, I was really jealous of him. He was always the centre of my parents world, being showcased to all their high-end friends." Fuck, I sound like a whiny bitch right now. I wonder what she is thinking.

"Anyways, that's why I started to play instruments. Because with music, I could drown out the world and just live in my own rhythm. With music, it didn't matter where someone was in the house they would be listening to me. My mom hated my drums, because they were the loudest."

"I don't remember seeing any drums in your room." Sakura moved a strand out hair out of my face, letting her fingers tuck it behind my ear before working all the way down my neck. I shivered, trying to work out the tingles vibrating down my body.

"She sold them, _because_ they were the loudest. I still have my guitar though, so it isn't all bad. My mom paid for piano lessons, hoping if I was going to 'be interested in something as useless as music'," I mimicked, "then at least it would be something classical. As it turns out, I was really good at it too." Sakuras fingers started to move against my stomach, small repetitive movements that were moving my shirt against my skin.

"You never mentioned you could play the piano." Sakuras voice is starting to get a husky edge to it. Fuck, what is she thinking about? I bit my lip trying to stifle my reaction as her fingers slipped under my shirt and started to work directly on my skin.

"I haven't for over two or three years now, the last time I played was at some sort of fundraiser my mom was hosting. At the end, I got a big round of applause and for once, I remember feeling like she might be proud of me." Sakura stopped what she was doing, tightening her hold around my waist instead.

"I found her 'fund-raising' in her own way, by showing one of her male contributors just how much she appreciated his support." Sakura didn't say anything, remaining silent as she waited. "Anyways," I blinked away tears, refusing to let her know how much this story hurt to tell. "That's why we don't get along, she paid me off to keep my mouth shut. That's how I got my first bike, the one that..." There's no reason to bring it up, instead of finishing I made myself more comfortable against her, nestling into her so I was enveloped in her heat and scent.

"I'm pretty sure that's why she got me the new one as well, so she still has leverage even though the other one was totalled. Gaara probably picked out the model, but I'd put money down that's why." Nothing like letting everyone know just how much of a whore she is, that would ruin the reputation she's trying to build for herself. As well as any chance to advance in her law firm.

"Does your father know?" She asked, I can almost imagine the face she has right now. Probably the same expression as when she has a math equation that is giving her difficulty. A mixture between concentration and puzzlement, like she can't figure out how there is a problem she can't solve.

"He either does, and doesn't care. Or he does, but is denying it and refuses to believe or confront it. I don't see how he could be blind enough not to. You probably think I'm horrible, hiding something like that for a toy."

"I don't think you're horrible," shifting against the headboard, she slid down a bit and I was able to nuzzle into her neck. "I don't know what I would have done, if I was fifteen-" figures she would work that out in her head. "And caught my mom doing something like that. You wouldn't want to be responsible for breaking up their marriage.

"I guess, what you should ask yourself is: would you have told him even if she hadn't bought you the bike?" If she hadn't paid me off? I've never thought of it that way before.

"I don't know, I doubt I would have unless she did something to really piss me off and he was there." She rarely let her malicious side show when he was around, but then he wasn't around much. It doesn't matter, it's in the past and I'm getting really off-track.

"I went to a private elementary school, with the uniforms and regulation hair cuts and all that shit." I fucking hated that. You had to swear that stupid fucking uniform and couldn't have your hair past your shoulders.

"You? I can't imagine, I'm guessing they didn't allow hats there?" Sakura teased, easily taking the transition to a less depressing topic. "Whatever did you do without your cargo's and baseball hat?"

"It get's even worse, I had to wear a skirt **and** a dress shirt." Ugly ass brown too.

"Tay in a skirt... hmm..."

"Don't even think about it! There is no way you are getting me in a skirt!" Sakura laughed. "So you can imagine how happy my mom was when I said I wanted to go to a normal high-school. Abso-fuckin'-lutely ecstatic. But what really took the cake-" it's now or never, might as well spit it out. "-Was the first time I brought a girl home with me." Sakura tensed but otherwise didn't say anything, I could feel the beat of her heart pick up through her skin. What I wouldn't do to be able to read her thoughts.

"It was Temari, wasn't it?" Sakura asked, or rather confirmed. "That's why you didn't want to tell me she was your partner, not because she and I don't get along."

"Yeah."

-Sakura-

Tay... and Temari? I don't remember hearing anything around school about the two of them, but that shouldn't be a surprise. Tay shifted against me, trying to figure out what to say from my facial expression. I nuzzled into her hair more to hide than to reassure.

I'm not sure how I feel about this, or how I should feel. But she's opening up to me, I can't overreact for no reason.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tay stiffened.

"I don't know, I guess... it never felt like the right time. Or, it never came up... and I just didn't... push it." I moved to rest my chin on the top of her head, shifting as my back became uncomfortable against the wooden backboard.

I can't... wrap my head around this. I know Temari, and I... I don't know what I know anymore. Anko was living a life outside of the one I saw, everything I knew wasn't real. Ino was the same way, I'm just starting to get to know her again.

But, sometimes... it seems like Emi knows her better than I do. With Tay, I thought I knew her and maybe I still do. I don't know, there's so much we never talked about because it was uncomfortable, or because it was easier to avoid. Is that a stable basis to build a relationship on? I want to be able to share everything with her, to feel like I can trust her with anything. And I thought I did, but if that were the case, why is there so much I don't know? Why did she lie to me?

"Sakura...?" Tay asked, trying to turn again to see my face. To try and figure out what I was feeling, thinking. I tightened my arms around her waist and buried myself in her hair. It's not a big deal, or unexpected for her to have dated someone before me. Her life didn't start when I met her, so why doesn't that make me feel any better?

"What did you get into a fight over today?" It's not the question I want to ask, but it will have to suffice.

"You." Me? What could they possibly fight about me over?

"Does she want you back?" I asked, feeling a rise of panic as I could see the dots connecting and forming a picture that was hidden before. I can't compete with Temari... she's one of the prettiest girls I've seen, she could rival Ino in her own way. Plus she has experience, what do I have? I'm plain and a stumbling idiot.

No, no... if Tay got into a fight with her about it, then she can't want that. Right?

"She just wants to hurt you." What does that mean? She will go after Tay in order to hurt me? I thought she was after Tenten, and that's why she was hurting Hinata. None of this make any sense, who is she after?

"I don't know why, well not fully why; but she really hates you. I mean she **really** fuckin' hates you. And..." I felt Tay slide her hand down my arm so it fit over mine like a glove, gently working her fingers to link with mine. "I'm sorry."

"You're... sorry?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Tay chewed on her lip, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Do you remember, when you asked me why it was I didn't like you?" When I asked why you didn't like me... that would have been...

The morning we talked in the cafeteria for the first time. I remember, it was the first time I had told anyone about Anko. Not that it was really by choice, you did let yourself practically into my apartment. "Yes?"

"The truth is, I was trying to find a way to hurt you." What? Tayuya stumbled over her tongue as she rushed to get the rest out. "I was trying to win Temari back, and I figured... maybe if I found something on you...

"But, it all changed, I swear!" She pushed back so she could turn to face me, awkwardly leaning back against my leg. "I just took what she said for fact, I relied on her. She was my world. But, she was wrong, she **is** wrong.

"She's so stuck on the past, I don't think she will ever be able to let it go. I never intended to try and talk to you, but when you just showed up after school. You looked so hurt, and then listening to you talk about Anko, and seeing what you live with... I don't know, something changed." Searching for my eyes, she let a shy smile break free. "I fell in love."

"So, you took pity on me?" Poor defenceless, Sakura. She always needs someone to protect her. Ino always had to protect me from the bullies at the orphanage, she got beat up worse than I did in the end. But she always protected me.

Anko protected me, she gave up her job and probably her life to protect me. Same as Tsunade.

And now, Tayuya. Protecting me from the big bad wolf because she couldn't bring herself to hurt the poor defenceless lamb. I've been so absorbed in taking care of everything myself, when did I become the damsel in distress?

"No! No, please! It wasn't like that, I just..." I felt her grab hold of my arm, leaning closer as she reached for my cheek. I knocked her hand away, turning to look anywhere but at her. Tayuya's nails dug into my skin as her grip on my arm tightened and she started to beg. "Please, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I was desperate and I just... I didn't want to be alone anymore."

"So then I'm a band-aid? An easy fix until you can win back the one you really want?" I snarled, the anger in my own voice surprised me. Without realizing the movement, I had shrugged off her hand and turned to meet her gaze.

Her usually mischievous soft brown eyes are glistened with fear, her bottom lip trembled and she mouthed another silent plea. "N-no, please, Sakura... you aren't. Please... I never meant for-"

Dammit! I should have known! Why did I think- after all these years. That someone would **want** to be my friend, to be more than that? For no other reason than they liked me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my vision and push past Tayuya all in one motion. "I am such an idiot."

"No!" Tayuya protested, stopping me as I tried to get around her. Again and again I managed to shake off her hold, but again and again she clung harder. Her lip split open again, undoing any of the small amount of healing at had started. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought with me to stay where I was.

"Tayuya! Let me go!" I screamed, trying to unwrap her grip on my shirt. Her back shook silently as her arms slid around my body, holding onto me as she sobbed into my chest. Tears threatened to spill out as they burned at my eyes, I can't let myself cry.

She coughed while taking deep, uneven breaths. "Not until you promise to come the fuck back..." Her response was muffled as she moved her face into my neck. Her cheek was wet as it brushed against my collar, cold in a stark contrast to the small drops that hit my skin in a slow rhythm that still burned with the heat of recently being released. "I'm sorry..." The tension in my body slowly started to release, as she sobbed against my neck. The distress in her voice made my heart ache, god dammit this hurts so much.

The waterworks behind my eyes finally brimmed over, adding to my already soaked shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I-I never meant-" She sniffled and stopped to catch her breath. "I never meant to hurt you. P-please, I love you so much..." I tried to hold onto the anger that was seeping out of me, every time I seemed to get a hold of it, it slid between my fingers and dissipated. I couldn't hold my attention of the pain inside of me when Tay was so obviously hurting herself. I hate to see her this raw, this openly baring how upset she is.

Gradually, I let my arms wrap around her. Tay was silent as I ran my hands over her back, trying to soothe her as she hiccoughed against my neck. Her fingers found their way into the neck of my shirt, face still buried. Taking hold of the silent reassurance that I was not leaving yet.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, the sun sank across the room. Changing the lighting from mid-afternoon to a soft glow. All I could think about was every moment I had spent with the girl in my arms, from the time she snapped my pencil in the library, to the time she lay crying against me. We've been through so much together, I wouldn't be here if she hadn't saved me, physically and spiritually.

I thought of Iruka, and how one moment he was here and the next, he wasn't. I didn't even get to say good-bye, because I was too angry to realize just how much I loved him. And how much he loved me.

The hours ticked by, Tay was lax against me; asleep and peaceful. I don't know know what Temari did, what she said or what they meant to each other. But, that was in the past and I will just have to trust Tay that it will stay that way. I need to start standing up for myself, for everything I care about. I've let Temari push me around for three and a half years, she's taken my pride, my confidence... she's stuffed me in lockers and pushed everyone away from me.

But she will not take Tay. Not without a fight that I will not lose.

I looked down at the love of my life, gently removing the strands of hair that were caked to her tear stained face. It doesn't matter how we got here, in the end all that matters is that I love her; and she loves me, my heart can't bare to lose her.

My fingers lingered against her cheek and she yawned, blinking slowly as she looked around the room. The welt on her cheek has shrunk somewhat, turning a dark purple in the soft lighting. Her lip finally has a scab that will hold, and doesn't appear as sore as earlier.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, her eyes are still slightly swollen from crying so much. "It better not be time for fuckin' school already." I laughed, looking at her dishevelled hair and caked eyes, cheeks covered in the aftermath of a downpour and the small pool of drool on my collar. There was only one thing I could say:

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Tay blushed, a small colour change in her cheeks, she almost appeared shy as she tried to hide it. I let my fingers brush the bottom of her jaw, all the way up to her chin. She looked up at me without having to be prompted. "Or, how madly in love I am with you?"

Tays eyes softened, and she threatened to cry again. "I love you, too." I let the warmth in my chest settle and swell, gently brushing my fingers over the bruise on her cheek. Her eyes watched me, soft brown swollen. Tay flinched as I found a particularly sensitive spot, I let my hand drop fall back to push her hair behind her ear.

I looked for the damage Temari had dealt, running my thumb over the dark circle under her eye. Letting my gaze travel down and over her neck, she shivered as my fingers barely touched her skin; sliding down to her collar.

I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger; her breath caught and I turned to watched as my hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms. I could feel her eyes on me as I touched her waist, gently lifting her shirt.

Tay pushed herself up as I pulled the garment over her head, gently releasing her raised arms from the sleeves before dropping it over the edge of our bed.

I took in everything about her as my eyes washed over her body; the curve of her hips, the dip of her stomach up to the red fabric of her bra. Her breasts held my gaze and I felt the lust I held from earlier grow again.

Forcing my attention back into what I was looking for, my eyes lingered on the bruise on her ribs, a slight greenish purple that travelled to her back.

Tomorrow, I will deal with Temari.

Carefully, I placed my hand on her ribs, covering the bruise so it was hidden from site. Tay watched as I marvelled, running my hand down her side. Her skin is incredibly soft, and smooth... I can feel goosebumps forming under my touch.

Legs crossed, she lent forward, tilting her head as she approached. We lingered, right before the contact enthralled in the suspense. I can smell her body wash, the shampoo she uses. I can feel the warmth of her body, her gentle touch of the side of my neck, tickling the bottom of my ear. Waiting for my approval, she's still uncertain from our fight. Just more damage Temari has wrought.

Closing the gap, I instantly felt the need Tay was protruding as much as I was. Tay surged forward, pressing her being against mine and even through the fabric of my shirt, her heat lit me on fire. I moaned into our wide mouthed kiss, sparring with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She paid no heed to the bruises on her cheek and chin, putting everything into the kiss without want for the pain she mist be feeling.

Heart pounding in my chest, I took a deep breath in through my nose as Tay bit my bottom lip playfully. The hand on her hip drifted, taking in every curve, dip and the contour of her body. I ran my hand down her thigh and she unfolded her crossed legs to straddle my waist.

Disentangling her hold on my neck, Tay slid her hand down my front as I felt her thigh wrap around my hips. Tay paused her descent, cupping and squeezing my breast, teasing me through the fabric. I moaned into her lips once more as she plunged her tongue into my mouth; quickly fishing her hand under my shirt.

I let my hand wander her thigh, rubbing down the side and back up the top. Tay continued her aggressive assault in my mouth, whilst working my shirt off at the same time. Experimentally, I roamed to the inside of her thigh. Her reaction was immediate as she arched under my touch, rubbing our bodies together; she nodded, still holding the kiss before breaking our lock to finally relieve me of my shirt.

"Fuck. I want you so bad." Tay growled, voice husky with arousal. The desire dripping off her words made the fire burning in my core flare, tying my tongue in a knot as she pushed me down against the sheets.

I ran my hand further up her thigh, moving to rub between her legs. The loose fabric of her cargo pants gave way under my touch, and I dipped further. Tay let out a whimper that surprised me, leaning her forehead against my collar, she panted against my skin, small whimpers echoing from deep within the caverns of her chest.

A smile crept onto my lips, and I moved my fingers in a circle, searching for the spot that would elicit the most reaction. Tay let out a throaty moan and I felt her teeth graze my skin. I kissed her cheek as my fingers worked, running my free hand over her stomach to her back. I found the clasp on her bra, and quickly worked it open.

Tay pushed herself up onto her elbows, finding my lips with a sloppy kiss as she worked her arms out of the straps still hanging around her shoulders.

Thrusting her hips against my hand, Tay let out another cry of pleasure as we worked in unison. I took advantage as she arched her back, skimming my touch over her smooth skin; running my fingers so they barely made contact over her back around to her breasts.

Nudging her cheek I kissed her jaw line, fully enthralled in every small noise she made, every move of her body; knowing they were all caused by me. I revelled in everything about her, the way her eyes fluttered and clenched shut as she moaned. Her fingers as they dug into the sheets and my arms, her hair as it clung to her and ran around her neck to tickle my skin.

"Sakura..." Tays voice hitched as she burrowed into my neck, biting my skin. A shiver coursed throughout my body as she worked her tongue under my jaw, nipping and biting as she explored. Her usual sure and definitively placed marks were off, showing how much I was effecting her.

I rolled my head back as she moved down to bite my shoulder, catching my bra strap with her teeth and tugging before gently releasing so it didn't snap against my skin. She moved to kiss my collar, down my chest, letting her lips whisper over my skin all the way down between my breasts.

My hand rolled up to caress her back as she moved down, pausing my tease as she started to take control back. Her chestnut brown eyes looked up at me with her usual mischievous glint, a hint of lust as she kissed my ribs and gently planted kisses on every inch of my stomach. Her lips ran over my belly-button, down to bite at my hips and I felt the fire between my legs grow again.

Tays hand slid up my slide and worked under my back, unclasping my bra in one flick of her fingers. She kissed my pants line, hovering before leaving butterflies kisses and slowly travelling back up.

"You're a tease." I blushed as Tay rubbed her nose against mine, something that was uncharacteristically and intentionally cute for her but also showed she meant to take care of me. As I had taken care of her earlier when I kissed her nose. It was a gesture of affection and thanks so subtle I wonder if she meant it as such.

"Stupid Lil'fuck," she laughed pressing her lips against mine, "you started it." Right, I started this. I paused to think for a moment, and Tay caught my blank look as if she could see the wheels turning in my head. Did I start this?

Stealing my train of thought with something that could not be ignored, Tay rubbed her knee up the inside of my thigh as her fingers danced up the underside of my breast; pushing my loose bra out of the way.

Her lips found my neck again, followed by a not-so-gentle nip with her teeth. No sooner had her tongue left my neck, had it washed over my nipple, I left out a surprised moan at the soft warmth, arching my back into her lips. Her fingers found their way onto my other breast, gently squeezing and playing as she rolled her tongue around.

My arousal burst to a new height as my mind found it hard to focus.

"Tay-" She moved quickly, running her hand down from my breast along my side; fumbling with the button on my jeans as her teeth gently grabbed and tugged on my nipple. Just hard enough to send the sensation down my spine, but gentle enough not to hurt. Her lips found mine and silenced my uncontrolled whimpers, roughly forcing my tongue to dance as she worked her fingers under my pantie line.

My hand shook as I unclenched it from the bedsheets to stroke her side, gingerly moving up to play with her breast. Tay pressed into my touch, reassuring me without having to be told as her tongue flicked against mine and I felt her fingers inch lower.

She's being slow and gentle every step of the way, being careful and giving me every chance to stop her. To her, this is about me... I don't know how I could have doubted she loves me, when she shows it without asking for acknowledgement. I don't know how I could have doubted her.

She broke our kiss, pressing her cheek to mine before kissing my shoulder as her digits found my clit. My hips lurched at the new sensation, her fingers starting to rub in a slow circle as they went deeper to tease my outer lips as best she could in her tight confines.

"Tay..." I whimpered, breathless as she slipped a finger deeper to tease my opening. Her tongue washed over my nipple, and I felt pleasure wash over my body. Pressing her lips against mine in a fevered kiss, Tay's hand left the fire between my legs.

I watched her slowly draw her fingers up to her lips, eyes locked on me as her pink tongue poked out to lick my juices off her digits. My cheeks flared as her tongue flicked and rolled around, my heart pound in my ears, the intended reference wasn't lost on me. Hasn't she teased me enough yet?

Her eyes stayed on me, watching as I followed her every movement. Her thigh brushed against my hip, and her lips once again found mine. I found my own flavour on her tongue this time, and moaned with yearning.

Tay broke away, hooking under the waist of my jeans as she roughly started to tug them down. Fighting against the clinging fabric as she kissed my stomach, hair tickling my sides as it ran down like a veil around her face. She let out a playful growl, biting my skin and working my stubborn garment from around my ankles.

Tay dropped my pants onto the floor as I pushed myself up, sliding down so I was sitting in front of her as she stood at the end of our bed. Slowly, I unhooked her belt and let her cargo's fall to the floor, putting up none of the resistance my jeans had. Tay ran her fingers through my hair, her nails tickling my scalp as she waited.

My gaze travelled over her stomach, to her hips and down her legs; my lust grew as I roamed back up and settled on her breasts. Dear god she's beautiful, how did I ever find myself worth of her?

Gripping her hips, I coaxed her panties to follow her cargo's to the floor and pulled her body into mine so she was once again straddling my hips. My lips closed over her breast as I let my tongue flick against her hard nub, her stomach ground against my chest and the heat from her body rolled against my skin.

I let my hands roam her thighs, exploring the silky surface as my tongue played and I could hear her breathing quicken.

"Sakura," I kissed her chest, tilting my head back as she kissed me again. She increased the pressure of her body against mine and we fell back against the sheets, her teeth grazed my earlobe. "I've had enough teasing."

Sparks sprang to life on my skin as her fingers hooked under the waist of my underwear, working it off and kissing the inside of my thigh. Gently she worked my legs open, pausing as I watched her bite the sensitive skin on the inside of my leg one last time.

In a moment of utopia Tay dipped her tongue into my womanhood, my hips bucked and her nails dug into my skin. My back arched and her tongue explored, lips parted I let out a silent cry of pleasure as Tay worked.

Her tongue flicked and a shiver ran up my spine, I lost myself in the pleasure washing over my body; bewitched in the spell Tay was casting. Her fingers moved to tease my clit, working in unison with her tongue as she slowly ran over lips to my entrance. The arousal that had been worked up for so long screamed for release and Tay attacked it relentlessly.

"Tay..." my voice shook, and my eyes were forced shut; "Tay, I'm going to..." She pressed harder, working with every sensitive spot that elicited pleasure she could find, driven by the small whimpers emanating from my chest.

A moan filled my lungs as I felt the pleasure that was building burst, Tay rode the thralls of my climax working every last second of utopia she could out of me. Her grip on my hips lessened as she backed away panting and kissing up my stomach. My chest heaved and I felt a drip of sweat roll over my forehead, beading down my cheek to lose itself in the tangles of my hair. Collapsing against my chest, I heard Tay sigh as she nuzzled into my neck and waited for me to catch my breath.

"I love you." She whispered, "more than anything." I looked down at the sincerity in her eyes and knew without a doubt I would never question that again.

"I love you too."

~o~

"Hey, Pinkie?" Tay yawned, curling in a little tighter against my body.

"Yeah?" I blinked, realizing it was twilight out. We must have dozed off.

Whipping out her best Darth Vader impression, she responded, "I have you now." I let out a hefty sigh, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You are such a nerd." I chided, smiling despite myself.

"At least I didn't say, 'Luke, I am your father'." Tay smirked, and I crinkled up my nose. She would put that image into my head right now. My stomach growled and I realized we skipped dinner. Tay laughed at the noise, "are you still hungry by chance?" I blushed at the double meaning, it's going to be a long night.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hey all! Sorry this was so long in coming, I ended up contracting mono for the first time in my life. Those are three weeks I never wish to relive again. Along with a few other things, I've had a busy time trying to get this out.

That being said, thank you to everyone following the story, or who had just joined us. I love everyone's reviews! I am not sure who all got the notice about the last chapter, when I posted it there was site maintenance or something and it took two days for the chapter to show up on the site. I apologize for an inconvenience this may have caused.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time! -Kiravu

PS – I've been updating my music list lately and I've become curious, what is everyone's favourite song? My all time is Slip Away – Dry Cell, current is Frozen – Celldweller, well that or Chica Bomb – Dan Balan (if you look up the music videos – highly suggested – look up the females only version. The dood is just annoying.), what's yours?


	16. Chapter 15

-Tayuya-

The late morning sun glared in through the window that sat above Sakura's desk, shining directly onto the bed and into my eyes. I groaned, stretching out stiff muscles and I felt Sakura's skin still against mine.

Shit, Sakura? Why is she still here? School has to have started by now, she's going to freak the fuck out. Panicked, I look at the abused alarm clock still diligently sitting on her bedside table. I swear it looks a bit paranoid though, like it could be making contact with the wall or floor at anytime. It's almost noon, she's missed her first two classes. Fuck, she is going to **kill** me.

"Oi! Pinkie, wake up!" I hissed, keeping my voice down with a slight hope she wouldn't wake up and I could keep my skin a little longer. Sakura yawned and stretched like a cat under me, her stomach arched and my arm slid over her mid-drift. Her shoulders rolled and I felt the arm I was lying on stretch out over the edge of our bed. I didn't realize how entangled we were until now, even my leg is hooked around her.

"Good morning," she yawned, elongating the words as she emptied her lungs. Yeah, morning... barely. I glanced back at the clock and gulped.

"Uh-" How do I start this? Yes, good morning! Did you know we've already missed our first two classes? Oh, you went on a murdering stress rampage; I never would have guessed. I wonder if she would use textbooks as weapons. Or she could use some sort of mind-fuck trick on you by spewing out questions you have no idea about the answer to.

Sakura rolled onto her side and wrapped around my body again, rubbing her bare thigh up to my ass. Her fingers danced over my side as she hooked her arms around, drawing tiny designs in the hollow of my back.

For someone who should be turning into some sort of super bad-ass murderer chick, she is being awfully calm. Maybe she doesn't know what time it is? Today is Wednesday, right?

"This is probably a really stupid fucking question for me to ask..." when it would be so easy for you to crush me right now. "But, you do know it's a school day right?" Sakura laughed, continuing to draw her patterns on my skin.

"Yes, I'm aware." She did that on purpose.

"And you know it's past five AM, right?" My torturer took in a deep breath, yawning once more before I felt her lips whisper against my forehead and turn into a smile.

"Considering we were both awake at five AM, yes I'm aware." Oh, that's right the alarm did go off.

"So, why aren't you freaking out?" I pressed, annoyed at her choosing to be vague on purpose.

"You were suspended, remember?" Temi-bitch that's right. I tested the sensitivity of my cheek, hissing at the welt that had grown. Sakura frowned, and looked over at the melted ice pack we had left at some point last night. I guess it wasn't put back in the freezer. "Does it hurt?" She asked, gently running her fingers over the bruise.

"No," I lied ignoring the look Sakura gave me as she rolled her eyes. "You weren't suspended, right? So why aren't you in class?"

"I called in sick, we need to talk. No more surprises, Tay. I want to know everything about you, and I want to share everything with you. So, today we are going to talk, alright?" That's fair I guess, I was expecting something like this after last night. But...

"Are you sure you can afford to miss a day? You've been really fucking stressed lately... I mean sometimes I'm worried my head is going to be removed from my shoulders." I teased, earning an embarrassed blush. It's true enough, Sakura can be really scary if you interrupt her nose-in-book time.

"You're more important." She replied simply. "And I don't plan on neglecting my schoolwork, Ino is going to pick up both of our homework and I'm suppose to meet her at two when class gets out." I groaned, she would already have a plan to not only get her homework, but mine too. That's just not fair.

"No whining! And you will need to stay here, if you are caught on school grounds while suspended, you will be in a lot of trouble." Defeated I sighed, resting my forehead on her collar. The only good thing about being suspended was the proclamation of no school... and I thought that included homework. Maybe I can figure out a way to get her to help me with my math project.

"Oh no, not more trouble." I replied sarcastically. "I try to stay far away from that."

"Very funny, I don't need you in any more right now. Com'on let's get some breakfast and you can tell me how you met Temari." I cringed but didn't protest, if that's where she wants to start then that's where we will start.

~o~

Half an hour later I handed a loaded plate to Sakura, laden with scrambled eggs and home fries. I have wonder how she cooked for herself and her mother for so many years, and yet is still a complete noob at it. She broke an egg open and dropped half the shell in the pan, not one small piece. No. Half of the fucking shell.

It's like the one guy that runs into the raid while he has the bomb on his head and then wonders why everyone is screaming at him.

I dropped the spatula into the sink and grabbed my plate, accepting the fork Sakura was holding out for me.

"Thanks." I said, moving to the living room to sit on the floor by the only table in the apartment. I stabbed the yellow fluff sitting on my plate trying to quell the panic building in my chest.

I need to tell Sakura everything, I owe it to her to be honest. But what if she freaks out, or becomes jealous? Not that there's anything to be jealous over, but Halloween was a disaster. I know it was Emi screwing with her and Ino, but she still freaked out.

I don't think telling her every detail is a good idea, all it can do is lead to a fight in someway.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, "you've been pushing your eggs around for five minutes."

"Just thinking." Somber, Sakura swallowed another bite off her plate and stared out over the balcony. The silence and impending conversation has her on edge as well, at this rate nothing will ever be said because neither of us wants to press. What a pair of wimps we are.

"How much do you know about Suna?" She asked, taking the initiative and starting the discussion in a carefully neutral area.

"Suna? Isn't that the city to the south that's surrounded by a desert or some shit? There's a civil war or something going on, right?" I think that's Suna anyways, geography was never my strong point. Or rather school in general. Sakura smiled, swallowing the last of her eggs.

I watched her run her fingers through her bangs and tuck them behind her ear as she readied herself to reply. We really should have taken more time to get dressed. I don't know how I'm going to be able to concentrate for a long conversation if she's going to sit there in a tank top and panties. It's just not fair.

At least I had the decency to put on a t-shirt, they don't cling to you like a second layer of skin.

"You are basically right. There is a civil war to overthrow the government in Suna that has been going on for fourteen years now. And, yes it is on the border of a desert. It's on the south side of the Boreal Moutains which are between here and there.

"Suna is where Ino and I spent our childhood." I nodded, taking my first fork full of food; I knew that much. I realized my eyes were not focused on her face, and quickly forced my gaze back upwards before she noticed. "My birth parents-" I paused mid-chew, much more interested in what she was saying. "They died when I was very young, in a public protest. At least, that's what I was told. They were protesting the reign of the current government and a series of new laws being issued. The police there were ordered to shut down the protest and a riot started, they were gunned down shortly after.

"That was around the same time the civil war officially started."

"I'm sorry." It's a very lame thing to say, and it hardly expresses what should be said. But honestly, what else can you say?

"It's alright, I don't even remember them. Just flashes of a smile and red hair." She shook her head, awkwardly rearranging her fork on her plate. "Anyways, it shouldn't be a surprise that Suna quickly had an abundance of orphans, and no where for them to go. Ino and I were lucky, we were taken to one of the newer buildings that was converted into an orphanage. Not at the same time.

"There were a lot of kids our age that lived and died on the streets. There was simply not enough room, or food for them and after a while people stopped caring so much about a few lost children." I have no idea what it would be like to grow up in a place like that, it's no wonder Ino was so stuck on Sakura. I feel like a complete bitch now, maybe Sakura would have been better off with Ino. If they went through that together.

"Tay, what are you thinking about?" I blinked and did my best to show a reassuring smile, so much for being a good listener.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that must of been really fucking hard... it's not a wonder Ino and you are so close." Sakura still looks suspicious, so I tried to redirect her attention. "So, Ino was there when you went to the orphanage?"

"No, I was there for a while before she arrived. Her father was actually one of the richest men in Suna, but when he died she had no relatives to go to and all orphans were treated the same."

"Wait, if her father was rich?" I left the rest of the obvious question unspoken. Sakura blanched and started to gnaw on her lip, a nervous trait she often showed. Maybe I should have left that alone.

"Well... she doesn't like people to know..." She pleaded with me silently and I nodded, signing and unspoken contract that I wouldn't say anything. "I'm sorry it slipped out on accident, I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright, I won't say anything to Barbie." But now I am very curious. It's going to kill me to keep my mouth shut and not ask anymore questions. Maybe she inherits it when she turns eighteen, although it's already almost the second week of December. What would be the odds she has a birthday at the end of the month like I do? Sakura's is in the summer, so I know she's already eighteen.

I wonder if there's anything illegal about her sleeping with someone who is technically underage, that could be kinky.

"Now what are you thinking about...? You have evil all over your face. Please don't tell her I told you." Sakura pleaded.

"No, no... I wasn't thinking about that. Okay so, Barbie is rich and showed up a while after you were there. And you became instant friends, or hated each other and slowly just sort of put up with the others presence? Please tell me it was the second, that would be so much better." I prompted, successfully redirecting the conversation once again.

"Sorry to disappoint but, no. I remember I was sitting on my bed crying, and Ino walked up to me and asked what was wrong. I had seen her walk into the room earlier holding a taller mans hand but I hadn't given it much thought.

"We all slept in a large room that had rows of cots covering the floor with only small isles to walk down. Sometimes there wasn't even room for an isle and you had to step over the cots, like you were playing hopscotch." She smiled, motioning with her hands as she described the room.

"There was one cot in particular we called the 'lucky cot' because whoever got it found a new home. Three or four times in a row after only a few months, whoever was assigned to it would be adopted. And each time they left we all fought over who would get it next. It was like catching the bouquet at a wedding." She smiled, drawn back into a picture that was displayed perfectly in her memory. She shook her head after a few moments and tried to continue.

"I'm getting off topic, you asked about when I met Ino."

"I don't mind," living in a massive room with a ton of other kids, no privacy or boundaries... I wonder what it would be like to live in a place like that. I mean, I barely had any privacy in a house of four people, and I had my own room.

"Well, I remember she walked into the main room holding the hand of a man I later learned was her fathers legal consultant. He was the one who found her a place that would take care of her, by that time the orphanage was well over capacity. There were a lot of cots that held two people rather than one, and food portions were monitored.

"I guess when I think about it now, it should have been an oddity. But, I'm off topic again." She apologized, letting out a deep sigh and hooked her defiant bangs back behind her ears. "I've never really talked about this before, I just keep thinking of so many things that wouldn't make sense unless you've lived it."

"It's alright if you don't want to." I offered, resisting the urge to take her hand, to reach over the table and close the gap. Sakura shook her head in reply.

"I want to, you are just going to have to piece together the misplaced parts as they come out." I smirked and swallowed my last serving of eggs.

"I think I can manage that."

"Well, let's see..." Sakura stared out over the balcony, organizing her thoughts. "I remember I was crying, sitting on my bed when Ino came over to me.

"She asked me what was wrong, and I told her I was upset because another couple that came through the orphanage hadn't wanted to adopt me. I didn't understand why no one wanted me, it had been a few years at that point. I remember she had purple hair, she always dyed it. It was like some sort of ritual for her. Every time she would get her 'allowance' she would spend it on three things. Buying toys and food to give out to everyone we lived with, and dying her hair a new colour."

"Somehow, Barbie with purple hair doesn't surprise me." Neither does the other half, but I'll never admit it. Sakura giggled and seemed to cheer up with the subject shift, I couldn't help but note the smile in her voice as she talked about Ino.

"It really seemed to suit her as odd as it was. But, after that day we were always together. Ino always protected me from bullies, and older kids. We got into so many fights, I remember one time Ino and I were being chased and we ran down an alley. Ino knocked over a garbage can as we turned the corner, and the boy chasing us tripped and ended up with his face in the dirt covered in all sorts of nasty bits. He was so mad!"

"Can you blame him? He got the shit kicked out of him by two girls and got a face full of dirt and garbage. I'd be pretty fuckin' pissed too." I did my best to share her happiness, collecting her plate and heading back into the kitchen to deposit them. I can still see and hear her, so it isn't rude to start cleaning, right?

"Oh, and I remember there was this small corner store. The owner was an evil old jerk who refused to let kids inside, even though Ino just wanted to buy a candy bar. He would always beat any kids he found in his store unless they were clutching the hand of a parent, and even then he wasn't happy.

"So, one day Ino and I snuck in when he wasn't watching and we grabbed the candy bars and ran like crazy. He chased and yelled after us for three blocks, but he never caught us. We never could go by there again either, but it was worth it." I felt my eyebrows rise as I scraped off the remnants of our breakfast into the trash.

"You actually stole something?" I asked in disbelief. Wasn't Ino worried I was a bad influence?

"Well..." Sakura squirmed where she was sitting, embarrassed and flustered. "Yeah." I put the plates and utensils into the sink, moving back into the living room. Plopping down beside her, I rubbed her thigh and she turned an even darker shade of red. I wonder if she will ever grow out of how easily she blushes, I hope not... it's incredibly cute.

"So basically, the entire point of this story was to tell me how naughty you've been?" I coaxed, readying a smirk for when she turned to face me and rebut the statement.

"No, it-" Silencing her with a kiss, I manoeuvred myself to sit on her lap. Pinkie squeaked in surprise but gradually let herself give in, kissing me back with as much passion as I was showing her.

Roughly, I found her breast and squeezed. "My dirty thief." The soft, happy smile she wore earlier filled my mind as I felt her hand grip my ass and pull me against her. I found myself riding up and had to lean down to find her lips once more.

I've never seen that look on her face before, it was like the memories were unquestionably happy once Ino was introduced. Jealousy flamed to life and I felt the insatiable need to claim what was mine. I pushed her down against the carpet, moving to bite at her neck as I slipped my leg between hers.

She chose me, she loves me; so then why does that smile, that look bother me so much. Sakura writhed underneath me, a happy sigh leaving her lips as I bit down more forcibly than intended. Chiding myself for the brief thought of almost wishing I'd left a mark, physical proof that she was mine.

It bothers me so much because if I hadn't forced myself into her life, this would be Ino and her right now. And she would be just as happy... if not happier. I know the line about how Ino and her are better off as friends is a lie Ino told her. I can see it on Barbies face every time she sees us together. I just wonder if Sakura believes her, and if that's the only reason she finally chose me.

I felt Sakuras hands slide up my front as she pushed me away gently.

"Tay, we need to stop or I'm going to be late." She smiled, and I felt like I had just crash landed. It's the half smile she uses when she's hiding something from me, it's not the same.

"Late for what?" I asked, trying to bite the annoyance out of my words.

"I told you, I have to meet Ino at two when class lets out to get our homework. Remember?" She looked at me curiously and I tried to wipe whatever look I was wearing off my face. There was a question in her eyes, but she is hesitating to ask it. I smirked and kissed her again.

"Does it matter if you are a few minutes late? I'm sure Ino would understand." Understand because you are mine. Maybe it would be a good thing if Sakura let her know that.

"Yes, it matters." She laughed pushing me away again. I let out a mock sigh and pretended to bite at her nose as she held me at bay. "She's doing me a favour, and it would be rude to keep her waiting." She continued to laugh as I stuck out my tongue and tried to lick her, she squirmed and tried to hide.

"Fine." I conceded, rolling off of her and lying with my back to the floor. Sakura planted a quick kiss on my lips as she got up to head for the washroom. "Can I at least join you in the shower?" I called from my spot on the floor.

"That would still make me late." She chastened, disappearing around the corner and out of site.

"Aww, com'on don't make me beg!" I called after her, earning a bar of soap being thrown at my head. I ducked out of the way just in time to hear it thud against the floor. "Oi! That really could have hurt!"

Pushing myself up, I followed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. More to put a message across than any real need to shut it. Sakura put on her best, 'I'm serious' look.

"I can't, Tay. Really, I can't be late." Sliding past her, I gently took her hands and started to back into the shower. Sakura followed slowly putting up little resistance. "So, you're just going to have a shower with your clothes on?" She protested to my smile as I took my first foot and placed it inside.

"If any of my clothes come off, it's up to you." I promised.

"Tay..."

"I just want to help soap you up, after that though my mind isn't in control so you can't blame me for anything more." I stepped fully into the shower, quickly pulling Sakura in after me as her face lit up. Finally out of protests, I turned on the shower and sealed my conviction as the water started to rain down on us and I found her lips with mine.

~o~Sakura~o~

I ran through the front gates as the last bell rang, I just barely made it. Why can I never hold my resolve around Tay, she always wins.

That doesn't matter right now, I need to find Temari. Steeling my resolve, I started to try and figure out where she would be. I know she has drama with Ino and Emi, and then math with Tayuya. So I could start there, maybe I can catch her on her way to her locker.

Pushing the front doors open, I felt like a fish trying to swim upstream as students battled their way to leave the confines of the building. I ducked behind a pair of boys I recognized as Kibas teammates during the football season, quickly turning down the main hallway that housed Temaris locker.

I don't see her, maybe if I head towards Tays and her classroom I will run into her.

I didn't meet her on the way, peering into the room, Ino came up behind me.

"Oh, Saku. I thought you were sick today?" I jumped at her voice, why is she down here? Her last class is on the other end of the school.

"I, uh..." Crap, I was really hoping to avoid running into Ino. "I just wanted to pick up my homework and I was hoping to find Temari." And she isn't in the classroom either, I hope she didn't skip today. I know she used to do that frequently. Ino watched me with a curious look on her face, I didn't notice the stack of papers in her arms.

"Well, I picked up your homework. Some of Tayuyas as well, she really doesn't get much homework. If you want to join me while I post the rest of these posters, I can get your homework out of my locker for you." I chewed on my lip nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot, how am I suppose to get out of this now.

"I really just need to talk to Temari." I insisted. Inos eyebrows became stitched as she replied slowly.

"I think she's out back smoking... at least that's where she normally is after class lets out." Leave it to Ino to know that.

"Thanks." Ignoring the look she gave me, I set my sites of my target. Brushing past Ino as she raised her hand and opened her mouth to say something.

~o~

I burst out the back door and looked both ways before I caught site of Temari and a group of people barely visible at the far end of the wall by the parking lot. I heard the door open and close behind me, but ignored it with my sites set on Temari.

She's pushed me around for years, insulted me and shoved me in lockers. She's treated me worse than dog shit but I can deal with that, I don't understand what I did but I can deal with it. What I cannot, and will not tolerate is her hurting Tay, whether is was because of me or not.

If she has a problem with me, it needs to be between her and I.

"Temari!" I called, watching as a couple of the people Temari was with turned to look at me. They seemed amused as they started to chat amongst themselves.

"Psst-" Ino hissed from behind me, I quickly glanced over my shoulder at her but kept walking. Bunching my fists and taking a deep gulp as I pushed forward against shaking legs. "Saku, what are you doing?" Ino continued to press.

"Go away, Ino." This doesn't concern you and I don't want you to interrupt me. I could feel my resolve wavering as a pair of boys near Temari folded their arms and watched me approach. I set my jaw and focused on my target.

Ino jogged to catch up as I reached Temari, she smirked tilting her chin up as she greeted me.

"Sakura, to what do I owe this pleasure? I see you've left one of your bodyguards at home. I heard about your 'sick day', I had one of those after my first time with Tayuya as well." I scowled, encouraging her to continue her rant as her fan boys wolf whistled.

"I just want to talk, Temari." I forced my voice to stay even and ignored her groupies.

"Then by all means-" she started, putting on a show and throwing her arms out. "Talk." She moved closer, I could smell smoke on her breath as she stared me down. Still keeping the same cocky smirk.

"Saku." Ino whispered behind me, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Alone." I insisted, hoping Temari would understand without possibly having to bring up something I didn't want to use. She may be a bitch, but no one deserves _that_.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say right here. Besides, that would mean leaving your guard dog behind." She sneered, feeding off the laughs she was evoking from her entourage.

"Saku, we should go." Ino tugged at my arm, "please."

"This doesn't concern you, Ino. Go home." Temari laughed, flicking a cigarette bud onto the ground.

"You've been dismissed, Blondie. Let her say what she has to say, I probably know what it is already anyways." She looked at the boy closest to her, draping her hand over her forehead. "Leave Tayuya alone, we're in love." My hands clenched a little tighter.

"I just want to talk, Temari. And I don't think you want everyone here to hear what I have to say." Temari's eyes narrowed, searching to see if what I was implying was what she thought it was. Spitting onto the pavement she cursed.

"We're sooo scared." The boy beside her laughed, nudging Temari in the ribs for reassurance.

"Leave." She commanded, earning a round of raised eyebrows. Slowly, they turned and walked off. Checking every few steps to see if it was a joke, and expecting a cue to turn and strike. It never came and eventually they were out of site. Temari glared at Ino.

"I'm fine, Ino. You need to leave too."

"But-" She glanced at Temari and seemed torn.

"Don't you have any faith in me?" I asked, doing my best to smile. Ino gave me a pleading look before she finally turned and went back into the door we had left the school through. Blonde ponytail swaying behind her as she went.

"Talk." Commanded Temari.

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?" I asked, shooting straight out of the gate the second the starting bell rang. Temari visibly balked, slamming a fist against the brick wall beside her while keeping eye contact with me.

"What did you **do**?" She hissed, taking a threatening step closer. "Are you really that stupid?"

"I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question." Temari ground her teeth at my impromptu joke, all but spitting in my face.

"Bitch! You **made** me talk about something I didn't want to talk about, and then just left! We get to a new school and all of a sudden you are just miss goody-two-shoes? Please, convenient timing." I could see the pieces falling into place in my mind, and things started to make sense.

"Temari, I tried to explain all of this already."

"Don't feed me that bullshit. I don't fucking believe that it was all a happy coincidence that the week after I tell you **everything**," I cringed at the agony in her voice. "You suddenly act like you are too good to be seen with me? To you I'm a dirty skank, right? I bet you think I wanted it." I thought what? No! That's just, that's beyond wrong.

"Temari! Don't be stupid!" She snorted, glaring out over the soccer fields covered in a thin layer of snow as if they would have some sort of answer. "Iruka died." I whispered, rubbing the arch between my eyebrows when she didn't respond. "That summer, Iruka died in a plane crash a few days after you told me everything. It's not an excuse, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. But I told you the truth. I really do need the scholarship money, it's not that I didn't want to be around you or be your friend or that I was embarrassed." I threw my hands into the air, unable to think of how much more clear I could make what I was saying.

"I just couldn't go on making a record of fights and pranks anymore. Not if I planned on getting into a good university. With Iruka gone-" And Anko out of commission. "I just, I couldn't keep doing what we were doing."

Temari stared out over the fields for a long time without saying anything. I became acutely aware of how inappropriately I was dressed for the weather, so I shivered in silence.

"Why didn't you ever fight back, why did you just let me beat the shit out of you for four years?" She asked, I ignored the snippy remark that wanted to come out and repeated myself.

"Because, I needed to keep my record clean."

"Not because you felt sorry for me?" Temari snapped, turning to look at me she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets before turning away once more.

"Fuck no, why would I feel sorry for you?" I let a laugh ring through the words and Temari seemed to relax a little. "I know what happens to people who feel sorry for you, they get the stuffing beat out of them!"

"Yeah, well-" stroking her ego always did work well. "That happened anyways." Point. "Why should I believe you? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, this is becoming more than just my problem. It was hurting people I care about." I replied honestly, hoping she would see my answer as sincere.

"You mean Tayuya." She scowled, kicking a cigarette bud on the ground and shifting a little to try and warm stiff limbs.

"Not just Tayuya. Hinata, Tenten-" She flinched at the brunettes name but didn't say anything. "You." Temaris blue eyes flashed and I knew she didn't believe me. I can't say I blame her, I doubt she gives two licks about me anymore and it's been three years since we talked.

"I do still care about you Temari, and what happens to you. Even if you hate my guts. But, I will not let you hurt Tay, or anyone else, anymore. I've said my peace, hopefully we can come to some sort of understanding. If you still hate me, then keep your focus on me." Temari didn't reply, nudging the ground with her foot.

"Did you..." she paused, tilting her chin up again in a subconscious display of dominance. "Tell anyone?" I waited until she turned to look at me, so I could keep her eye contact. It was too serious a question to take lightly.

"No." She challenged my gaze and I held hers. "I still don't agree with keeping it a secret, but it's your decision and I will never tell anyone unless you ask me to."

"Sakura?" Came a curious voice from behind Temari. Shizune appeared around her shoulder, trying to see past the placated blonde. She clutched her purse, looking awkward in her heels while walking over uneven concrete. "What are you doing here, you called in sick." I glanced at Temari who seemed to have no inclination to reply.

"I was just getting my homework." I fibbed.

"Oh, well let me drive you home. I was going to visit Tsunade anyways." Checking silently with Temari one last time, I sighed. Nothing will be fixed today, but hopefully someday we can work everything out.

"Sure, thanks."

-Ino-

Temari and Tayuya used to be lovers? I wonder if Saku knew, or maybe Temari just outed her. Poor Saku, that would be a really harsh way to find something like that out. I slumped against my knees as the rest of the conversation ran through my head.

"_Sakura, to what do I owe this pleasure? I see you've left one of your bodyguards at home. I heard about your 'sick day', I had one of those after my first time with Tayuya as well."_

Did they? I felt my chest tighten as droplets splashed down onto my pants. I wiped at my eyes furiously trying to fight the stream of tears that didn't seem to want to end. My nails ran over my scalp as my fingers became knotted in my hair, roughly pulling my ponytail loose so the elastic snapped off the wall.

A strangled sob burst out of my lips and I felt my lungs constrict, fighting to take in air when my chest wouldn't give way for them to expand.

I should have expected this, I was the one who helped them along. I saw them in the cafeteria yesterday, the whole school saw them! You would have to be blind to miss the looks Saku gives that stupid Harpie! I'd be a selfish bitch to ask or expect her to give up someone who makes her that happy for me.

I know that in my head, so why does it hurt so much?

I heard the large metallic doors to the pool creak open and slowly roll to a close. I wiped at the tears on my cheek, wondering how puffy my eyes were and hoping they would simply leave. To my horror and embarrassment footsteps started to fall; gradually growing closer to me until I saw a pair of sneakers poking out from under baggy jeans.

A soft thud sounded of a back meeting a wall, as my torturer slid down the wall to sit uncomfortably close to me.

Curiosity got the best of me, as always, and I risked a look from under my hands. Through my puffy and bleary eyes I saw a slim white rolled piece of paper offered to me between pinched fingers.

"Did you want one?" Temari asked, holding out what I now recognized as a joint.

"N-no," I hiccoughed while trying to get the answer out. I heard her lighter click and a new smell assaulted my senses, I pulled my knees in tighter and decided just to wait silently. Temari is the last person I want to talk to right now, besides the Harpie. Actually no, Temari is above Harpie at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She took in a deep inhale, resting her head back against the cold tile on the wall as she let out her breath through her nose. "I didn't realize you hadn't clued in about Sakura and Tayuya. I'm surprised it took them this long to be honest, Tayuya never was patient." To my horror she laughed, amused by the thought.

I'm amazed you figured out it bothered me and then came here to apologize while you laugh and rub my nose in it. You're worse than Emi.

"If all you came here for was to rub my nose in-" I caught myself before I said something I would regret. I don't trust Temari to keep my secret. "I'm leaving." I finished instead.

"Woah, woah, Blondie." Temari grabbed my arm gently to stop me from getting up. I find the nickname ironic, considering. "Hold on now, where's the fire? I promise I won't bite anymore unless asked." The resemblance between you and the Harpie is unreal, any doubt I had in your claim was clearly misplaced.

Both of you with your stupid little nicknames for everyone, foul language, and overall bossy, rude personalities. You're perfect for each other.

"Are you sure you don't want one, it will make you feel a lot better." She asked again holding out the lit temptation.

"I don't smoke." I argued, Temari laughed again.

"Not yet, but things change all the time, Kitten.(1)"

"I'm a dancer, I can't smoke." I insisted, feeling the temptation starting to overwhelm my resolve if only to ease the pain in my chest.

"Oh? A dancer, I know a lot of dancers. Most of them smoke every once in a while, it's a great way to relieve stress." Temari took another drag, seeming completely unperturbed by our strange conversation.

"I'm not a pole dancer." I snapped, earning another amused chortle.

"That's too bad, you would make a lot of money in tips. Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?" I blushed despite myself, cursing her shameless ability to say completely inappropriate things. "What if we make a deal, or a bet or something. I get something I want, and you could get something you want." Something I want? What do you have that I could possibly want?

"Like what?" I asked before I could stop myself, giving in to my insatiable curiosity.

"Whatever your heart desires, Kitten." A light bulb seemed to click to life in my head, I know what I want that she can give me. Temari took in another deep breath, falling further and further into contentment.

"I want you to answer every question I ask you truthfully for the rest of the day."

"That's all? I was expecting something more, deal." I eyed the joint she held out to me once more, the mischievous grin on her lips making me think twice about our 'deal'. "Don't be a wimp, com'on!" She coaxed.

"I am not a wimp." I snatched the offered, rolled white paper and sucked in the smoke that burned my throat, causing me to cough and my eyes to water. Temari took back her prize during my coughing fit.

"Fire away." I blinked, trying to clear that haze that was slowly settling over my mind and fished out the first question I wanted answers to.

"What kind of game are you playing with Tenten and Hinata?"

"Game?" She asked. You agreed to complete honesty, before I could snap with the growing annoyance I was feeling, Temari continued. "I don't really consider it a game, but I guess you could see it that way if you were to think of me as a heartless shrewd. Which I'm guessing, you do." She tilted her eyes at me and I turned to meet her look.

"I'm not the one who has to answer questions." Temari smiled.

"Intelligent and feisty, careful I could really grow to like you." She offered the joint back to me, now already having lost a quarter of it's original length. "You have to keep up your end of the deal as well." She pointed out when I hesitated.

Once I had taken the offered puff-stick she decided to elaborate on her answer.

"So, Tenten huh? Let's see... Well, she was more a conquest than anything else, I guess." And you wonder why we think of you as a heartless shrewd. "I really enjoyed talking to her, and I think we would have done well together, or at least been good friends. But for some reason, out of no where she got this stupid idea that I was after Kiba?" Temari's face tightened with a bitter look. "I don't know where that logic came from, I doubt it spawned out of jealousy. I've done a lot more that could have made her jealous if there was anything there, but it didn't."

Oh crap. "Then why were you spending so much time with Kiba?" I asked, needing the clarification. Temari turned with narrowed eyebrows, suspicious.

"How did you know I was spending time with Kiba at all?" She asked.

"I heard it from someone around school." I partially fibbed, cursing my curiosity for not only being the cause of this whole mess, but also for being stupid enough to ask Temari that question.

"Anyways..." she continued, obviously not buying the explanation. "I was only spending time with Kiba because he and Hinata were always around Tenten, and I was around Tenten a lot. But, whenever Tenten and Hinata would start to talk, Kiba and I were forgotten. So naturally, I started to talk to Kiba." Her answer seems almost practised, I wonder how many times she's had to explain this to Hinata or Tenten.

"That all seems a bit too innocent to be the whole truth." I replied skeptically. The haze on my mind had grown to a full fog, and I had to concentrate to not bite my tongue. I found my eyes drawn to the slight beat of Temari's pulse on her neck, as it pulsed again and again and again...

"Does it?" She laughed. "Or does the story you've built up in your head just seem so drama filled with all sorts of hidden motives that it simply has to be real? Realistically, I bet if you look at both, mine seems more likely.

"I had a crush on Tenten, I took a swing and missed. Instead, we became friends and then because of the rumour mill that runs this school, she got some stupid notion in her head. So now, we aren't friends because she doesn't believe the honest, simple truth. I talked to Kiba because he was there, and he was there because he is the boyfriend of her best friend.

"But I guess when the rumour mill considers you a whore, nothing is ever that simple." I felt the guilt in my chest grow, was I the reason Temari seems so sad? Maybe Tenten would have jumped to the same conclusion without my pushing. Even then, I was just checking in with Hinata... right?

"You know, the funny thing is: I've only ever been with one person." Temari flinched and held back an unspoken comment, continuing what she was saying. "But somehow, I've gotten this reputation of being a whore. Bitch is understandable, that one I think is justified because of my temper. And because of what people have seen or heard of me doing to Sakura. But whore? Maybe that came along with the other random insults people spew because they just don't like you."

It's odd, Temari seems completely at peace talking to me right now. I never would have put us together, having this conversation. She's right though, people take the rumours around this school as fact. I'm guilty of it myself.

"Speaking of Sakura, why did you do all those things to her? She said you were friends at one point."

"It's complicated." Temari quickly made a flicking notion to get her bangs out of her eyes. "Well, how I saw things we were best friends. I told her something very personal, and the next day she disappeared. When I saw her next, she gave me a lame excuse to not want to be around me anymore and I became angry about what I believed she thought of me... and a little worried she would tell everyone what I had told her." That's... vague.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, biting my own tongue and chastising myself for being stupid enough to ask something like that. If it was personal enough to ruin a friendship, I have no right to ask.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Temari pursed her lips and I let answered quickly.

"That's fine." Stupid, stupid! I chewed on my lip and look at the pool, the only movement came from the filter sucking in water. The top shimmered slightly with the glare of the large lights hanging from the ceiling and I found myself memorized.

"You love her." Temari said breaking the dragging silence. I accepted the offered joint and took another swig, managing to lessen my coughing fit considerably from the first two. I didn't need to answer her, she already knew. Saying it out loud would only hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I know how much it hurts to love someone and watch them fall for someone else." I stared out at the water, pulling my knees against my chest again. We sat in silence for a long time, and I found my thoughts roaming without restriction.

"Who?" I asked, and Temari seemed to realize there was still someone there.

"Who?" She asked, having long forgotten our conversation.

"Who did you love and watch fall for someone else." I clarified. Temari eyed me for a moment, apprehension clearly shimmering through fogged eyes.

"You should be asking who do I love, and am still watching fall for someone else." I scrunched up my eyebrows trying to follow what she was saying.

"Tayuya?" Temari nodded. "I'm confused, if you love her... and you two were dating. What happened?"

"I dumped her." She smirked, amused at the look on my face while I silently tried to piece together some sort of logic to her answer.

"I don't understand, if you love her why did you dump her? Doesn't that seem counterproductive to you?" Temari let out a throaty laugh, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I dumped her because I loved her, and I was scared of what that meant. I was afraid if I let her get any closer, she would find out and end up the same way Sakura did. So, I left before that could happen."

"And now she's with the person you dumped her because of." I concluded, "that must really hurt." Temari gave me a dirty look and I hastened to reply, "no, shoot! Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Whatever, do you have anymore questions?" She snapped, crap now I've made her mad. I gnawed furiously on my lip, pushing the fog away from my mind so I could try and remember what else I wanted to ask before she left.

"How did you know I was here? Why did you come and find me?"

"Well, there are aren't many places you could have gone and I doubted you would risk walking home until you were sure Sakura was gone." How? I thought and my face must have clearly said the question for me.

"I already told you, I know what it's like to love someone and not have them love you back. The look on your face after what I said earlier-" Temari shook her head, pigtails shaking with her. "I guess I could relate, and thought you might want someone to talk to."

"So that's it? We've never exactly seen eye to eye before. Actually, I was pretty sure you hated me. You know, with my kicking your butt and all."

"You were protecting Sakura, I don't hold you personally accountable, just stupid." She replied. "I would have done the same thing if I were you." She looked down at her hands, rolling her fingers and I watched the way the light flashed off her nails.

"After today, I don't know what to think. It all seems too convenient to be real. But at the same time, I don't think she would lie about something like that. I don't think anyone would." And you just pointed out to me that the simpler option is often the truth.

"She worries about you."

"She told you that?" Temari asked.

"No," I paused trying to recall the exact conversation. "But, she doesn't need to. She would never admit it anyways, but when she talks about you I can tell she really misses you."

"Does she talk about me often?" Temari asked, a controlled neutral with a hint of hope and curiosity.

"I can only remember once or twice... but it was enough. She is really confused, about why you are so angry with her. Mostly, I think she feels guilty and doesn't know why." Temari grunted, choosing not to reply as she took out another joint from her pants and snapped the lighter to life.

I managed take in the smoke without coughing, the burn from earlier only a slight heat. Temari took out her phone and set it on the pool floor tiles, she looked up to make sure I was watching her and set her forefinger on one side and her thumb on the other. With a practised flick of her wrist she sent the phone spinning on spot, creating a blur of colour and lights twirling in a circle.

I giggled and tried to copy her when the phone slowed to a stop. The pressure on one side must have been greater than the other, because the phone took off towards the edge of the pool. Just as I squeaked in surprise, Temari stopped the phone with her foot and dragged it back by recoiling her leg.

"Sorry," I laughed, placing my fingers on either side to try again. She didn't reply and I could feel her eyes watching me, but oddly I didn't care.

Temari is different to talk to than I thought she would be. She's perceptive, probably more-so than people realize. I don't know how much of who she is, is just a mask she wears so people will see her a certain way or, if it's reality.

I spun the phone again, and again it went straight for the pool only to be stopped by Temari. Pouting, I took the phone back when she recoiled her leg.

"Here," she placed her hand over mine, gently nudging my fingers into place. "Make sure your fingers are in the middle, and lead with your thumb. Focus more on your fingers than your wrist." I looked up and saw the beginning of a smile, I wonder if she realizes how much better she looks like that than with her sarcastic smirk.

"Alright, try now." She said and I found myself watching her lips move under the downcast of her dark blue eyes. "Ino?"

"Yeah," I looked down at the phone, trying to blow the fog out of my mind that refused to clear so I could concentrate. Recalling what she told me, I tried a third time and to my delight it stayed mostly on spot revealing a flashing rainbow.

"Hey, Temari." I asked.

"Yeah?" She picked up the phone and slid it back into her pocket.

"Why do you get into fights?" She appeared confused by the question, the smirk returning to her face as she replied.

"Because it's fun. Why do you dance?"

"Because it's my passion." I replied, trying to draw a line between the two, "but I don't see how those are related."

"You don't see how a lot of things are connected," I scowled at the insult. "I fight because I enjoy it, I enjoy feeling powerful. It's not fun to pick on a weak opponent, where is the glory in beating someone who is so obviously weaker than you?

"I enjoy fighting people who are stronger than I am."

"Then you must think Sakura is better than you." I concluded. Temari nodded, surprising me when she didn't scowl or defend herself.

"I know she could kick my ass if she wanted too. I don't know what it is, or where she learned to fight but it's the same thing as you. Well, not the same thing but the same feeling." She tried to convey something she was having having a hard time putting into words.

"We learned to fight so we would survive." Street brawls were my original dance stage, they are preliminary the same. Temari took another long puff and didn't reply, rolling the joint between her fingers.

I found my head resting on her shoulder and watched the water filter pull in and spit out water. Temari didn't seem to mind, or pay any heed.

"She hates to fight, that's why I pushed myself so hard. So she wouldn't have to."

"_Well, then I'll fight your battles for you." _She didn't even recognize that line on the first day. It was the same one I used when she cried one day at the orphanage, saying she didn't want to hurt anyone. "That's probably the main reason she has never fought back." I mumbled, poking Temari's hand that was resting on the ground between us.

Temari pushed her hand up with her fingers, crawling over the tiles like a spider to poke my thigh. I smiled and watched her hand crawl up my leg to my knee, perching itself as she awkwardly pretended to have it sit down.

"It hurts, you know." She retracted her hand almost instantly, muttering an apology. "No! I meant watching Saku... and Tayuya." I felt her eyes on me again and I knew she was listening. "I didn't think it would hurt this much, I mean she's happy, right? Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Why didn't you fight for her?" Temari asked in a whisper.

"Because, I needed her to choose on her own. I didn't want to have doubts that she was only with me because I pressured her more than the Harpie." Temari laughed. "What?"

"You called Tay a Harpie. It suits her oddly enough, want to know what she used to call me?"

"What?"

"Her Siren." I blushed at the implications of such a nickname. "I didn't mean to cut you off though."

"It's alright." I paused to recollect my thoughts, "I just, I didn't want a relationship that was built on pressure and forced feelings. When I watched her with Tayuya, I could tell she liked her but didn't realize it. And after a few months, it was obvious Tayuya was falling in love with her but didn't want to act on it." I felt Temari shift under my cheek, I looked up and found her focus on the design of our school logo.

"I wanted her to choose me, so I took all the pressure off and let her do what her heart told her to do."

"Which ended up being Tayuya." I flinched at the cruel joke, the spite and hurt in Temari's voice making me wonder if it was directed at me or to punish herself.

"How do you make the hurt stop?" I asked, wishing beyond hope that Temari might have some answers.

"I've only found one thing that helps." Temari replied, turning to look at me with desire in her foggy eyes. I tilted my chin up so I wouldn't have to strain my eyes to look at her.

"What?" I asked, and her lips parted.

"You won't like it."

"I'll try anything." I replied honestly, and her lips were upon mine. Pulling me in with a passion and vigour I haven't felt before. Logic flown out the window, I lost myself in the hunger of her lips.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alright, I realize I just posted a chapter like a week and a half ago but this one was sooo easy to write :3 Finally, I get some of the details out! Sadly, this is only half of the content I had originally intended to cover in this chapter, but I didn't want to have to have another two parter like chapter eleven.

I hope this chapter answers some questions, and introduces some new ones! For those paying attention to the underlying story! Thank you for all the reviews, I do appreciate and love them! ^^

Also thank you for to everyone who posted their favourite song(s) and artists, I have a lot of new stuff to listen to!

I finally updated the description for this story, long overdo (I suck at writing summaries). The quote below is by Marie Osmond and I thought it summarized this story rather nicely, don't you agree?

_Little things in my past that I really thought were over and done with were still elements of the puzzle that weren't pieced together, and so she helped me do that. - Marie Osmond_

Until next time, Kiravu over and out!

1- Dragon Age 2 anyone? Isabela, I heart you.


	17. Chapter 16

This chapter has a lot going on, and will have a lot of POV changes throughout. I apologize for any confusion this may cause, every change is shown -Name-, the same as all previous chapters. Enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Sakura-

I shoved my apartment door open, running through a list of excuses as to why I was unsuccessful in obtaining our homework. I fully expected to see Tayuya sitting in the living room playing a game, but the living room and kitchen were unoccupied. Her worn controller littered across the floor by the coffee table.

That's odd. I checked the bathroom quickly and then the bedroom, still unable to locate my missing redhead.

"Where did she go?" I muttered, a small scrunched white piece of paper stuck out as I went back into the kitchen. Picking it up I read the chicken scratch Tay calls handwriting.

_'Running errands, bbl.' _Errands? What errands could she have to run? I bet she was just trying to avoid doing homework for a little longer. Oh well, I can always work on the dances paperwork for a while.

-Ino-

What the heck did I do? Kissing Temari? What is wrong with me!

Frustrated and confused, I threw my book bag and heard it crash against the wall, kicking my shoes off so they flew across the room. Great, Ino! Just perfect, make out with the person Saku hates the most. Oh! And she's also the person who slept with Tayuya **and** recently beat the living crap out of her precious redhead.

Perfect choice, she will definitely be okay with it.

I slumped down with my back against my apartment door, clutching my keys as my fingers wove through my loose hair. My ponytail still at the poolside in my rush to leave.

"_No, no, no! I have to go!" _I stifled a sob as my nails grated against my scalp, breaking down for the second time that day.

"_Ino, wait!"_

"_No, Temari! This can't happen again, ever! And Saku can't can't find out!"_

"_Ino!"_ What was I thinking? When she kissed me, I should have left. I shouldn't have stayed so long! I shouldn't have let it go that far!

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I bit the inside of my lip and choked out the words as I slammed my head against the door in time with my self loathing. My keys clinked down against the floor tiles and I let my nails graze against the wrist on my other arm.

My arms shook and I let out a thundering cough, tears splashing down against my pants. I need another way to dull the pain, I can't let Temaris way be the only way.

She was right on both counts, it helped; for a brief period in time, I felt better... wanted. And at the same time I hated it, I hate myself and I want there to be another way. Through bleary, swollen eyes I watched my nails run over the milky skin on the underside of my wrist. Tracing the veins up and down and feeling the slight bump they raised under the thin skin.

I can feel my pulse...

With a swift movement, I changed the gentle caress into a savage rake. Ripping a layer of skin off as I attacked my wrist with my nails. Searing pain screamed in protest, as layers of skin became bunched up under my nails.

The first drop of blood beaded down, building up before rolling down to the backside of my arm. I watched it, breathing heavily.

While my wrist screamed out, and my skin started to swell a furious red I found my thoughts clear. That the only pain that mattered was the pain emanating from my arm. Their gone, Saku, Tayuya, Temari... their all gone.

Temaris way isn't the only one.

-Sakura-

"Why do you have to wear such tight ass jeans?" Tayuya griped randomly. It's so good to have you back at school, spewing random thoughts out at the most awkward times. Ino scrunched up her nose, turning her baby blue eyes on me with a question in them. She doesn't know what Tay is going on about either.

"You don't like it when I wear tight jeans?" I asked, searching for clarification even though I have a distinct feeling I should have let the question go unanswered. Tay snorted, painting her trademark smirk on her lips before replying.

"No, I like the way tight jeans look. I hate trying to get tight jeans the fuck off someone." Emi blushed ten shades all in concession. Ino sighed and choose to remove herself from the debate, which if I were wise I would probably do as well.

I just stared at her, with a look that said 'think about what you are saying and where you are...' At least, I hope that's what this look says.

"What?" Tay glanced between her three companions. "Oh right, okay then. I hate trying to get tight jeans off the girl I'm dating. Is that better, Love?" I shook my head, trying to keep the smile off of my face as Tay rubbed my thigh under the cafeteria table.

"No," I half laughed and Tay knew she had won. Leaning over she planted a quick kiss before retreating to her plate of fries.

It's Monday, Tays suspension is over. Exams are the week after the Christmas dance which is this Friday. Preparations are coming together, today after school I have four bands auditioning to play at the dance. Inos posters received a lot more feedback then I thought they would.

Ticket sales are already seventy-five percent sold out, and I have a full comity of students signed up to set up the gym before, and clean up after the dance. Having Mr. Uchiha sign an agreement that the hours spent helping with the school dance could be used as volunteer hours really helped. Another brilliant idea from Ino.

When Tay came home after my talk with Temari she didn't ask where the homework was, just mumbled something about her mother being a bitch. We talked for a while more, about growing up with Anko and Iruka, and adventures with Ino. She still hasn't opened up about herself, it's starting to worry me but there's plenty of time.

Ino pushed back her tray while I was lost in my thoughts and Tay was busy poking fun at Emi. I looked up and noted a curious expression on her visage. Did what Tay said really bother her that much?

"Where are you going, Ino?" I asked and she stumbled, catching her foot on the bench. She caught herself but not before the sleeve on her sweater rode up and I saw her wrist tightly bandaged.

"Whoa, what happened, Barbie?" Tay asked switching her attention.

"I burned myself by accident cooking the other day, it's nothing." She chewed on her lip and started picking up her tray. "I just want to check on a few things before third period," Emi took her statement as the cue to leave and started to clean up her tray as well. "No, uh-"

Why is she acting so weird? "Stay here, I won't be long. I'll talk to you later, right Saku?"

"Right, we have a date with Shakespeare." Ino nodded and Emi settled back down onto the cafeteria bench, looking like a lost sheep in a forest full of wolves.

"Anyone else think Ino is acting strange?" Tay asked, after Ino had left the cafeteria.

-Ino-

That was far too close for comfort. If Saku had pressed it would have been next to impossible for me to explain those marks. I sped down the hall, feeling my heart pound in my chest a mile a minute.

I ignored a call from down one of the side hallways, rushing straight to one of the bathrooms at the back of the school. It's on one of the back, side halls so it's rarely used, and I doubt many people even know it's there.

As soon as the door swung shut behind me, I regretted my choice of destination.

"Ino? What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" Temari was sitting on the counter, legs dangling down as they swayed back and forth. Nails rapped against the broken stone counter top, blood red nail polish shining. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed to use the washroom."

"Right, and this one happened to be on the way? And you just happen to have lost Sakura and Tayuya during lunch hour. Plus, isn't your next class with Emi? Shouldn't she be following you around like a lost puppy?" Temari grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Shut up." I snapped. Can't you just go back to pretending to be stupid? Or just extract yourself from my life during my most humiliating moments.

"Alright, so what did they do?" Temari pressed, I scowled at her but she ignored me; pulling a cigarette out of her pants pocket. She flicked her lighter to life and lit the tip of her cancer stick. "Make loving ooey-gooeyness at each other? No? Tayuya groped her in public again?" Temari seemed to catch something because she smiled and blew a cloud of smoke

"Not that either, but I was closer."

"Can't you just shut up! Do you really think running through all the possible things they 'could have' done is going to make me feel better?" I snapped. Temari didn't reply, but also didn't continue to guess. Simply returned to sitting quickly on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Did you-" she began, breaking the awkward silence as I turned on the tap to wash my hands. "Want to run away with me?" I gave her an incredulous look, and she smirked narrowing her eyes. "To Wonderland."

"Are you high?"

"Not at the moment," she crushed her cigarette on the counter top and flicked it down the drain of the nearest sink. "Com'on, what do you have waiting for you here?"

"I have to go to class." I turned off the tap and walked over to the air dryers, I felt Temari walk up behind me but didn't react.

"For the drama presentations? We both know it doesn't matter if you miss one."

"Or all of them." I shot back, Temari smiled catching the insult.

"Or all of them, but that only furthers my case. I promise you won't be disappointed, there's a worm that smokes a pipe-" she puffed on an imaginary pipe, turning to lean her back against the wall. "A purple cat that disappear in a puff of smoke, and a pair of twin midgets who have an amazing sense of humour."

"And a queen of hearts?" I replied sarcastically, trying to hide my piqued curiosity. I swear one of these days I'm going to have to find a way to quench it.

"Only if Alice decides to let herself fall down the rabbit hole."

-Sakura-

"No, Tay!" I slammed my locker shut, Tay pouted beside me and asked again.

"Com'on!"

"No!" I adjusted the books in my arms, Tay rolled her eyes and snatched two of the textbooks; one in each hand letting them dangle by her sides.

"Please! I'll do anything!" She whined, following me toward chemistry.

"No! Tay I have to study, I can't give up that much time to fool around! And I already promised Ino I would help her with English tonight." Tay let out a strangled noise, between another whine of protest and a moan. Stamping her feet, she tried again.

"Please! It won't take long, I promise!"

"No! I'm not going to participate in your stupid game!" I turned down the hallway that housed my chemistry class and paused outside the door. "We can talk about this later, class is about to start."

Giving me one last plaintive look she laughed as I smacked her arm with the textbook she handed me. "Get out of here! I have band auditions for the school dance after fourth period, remember? Are you going to come watch, or will I see you at home?"

"I'll be there."

-Ino-

The third class warning bell rang as Temari unlocked her car. Guilt knotted up inside of me and I looked back to see amused navy blue eyes.

"What?" I snapped, wrenching open the yellowy-brown car door. Quickly slumping inside, I managed to avoid sitting on a stack of papers that Temari snatched out from under me. I nudged a couple empty bottles and old food containers out of the way with my feet and Temari stuck the key in the ignition.

"You are _such_ a goody-good." She teased, grabbing the garbage and tossing it idly into the backseat.

"And you're a slob." I wrinkled up my nose and stared at the air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror, poor thing. It's been given an impossible task. Temari shifted gears and shoulder checked before putting the car into reverse.

The atmosphere was awkward without any help from the foul smell emanating from somewhere in the backseat. I had to resist the urge to turn and see if something had died back there. Instead, I settled for staring out the window and watching the houses we passed. Temari hummed softly the entire time, playing through a list of songs I wasn't familiar with.

After what seemed like an eternity, we left the rural line up for houses, passed my apartment complex and entered a shopping district. All the way down both sides of the road were fancy, expensive shops with manicured displays filling the from windows.

We went past multiple clothing stores, the entrance to a mall, restaurants, book stores, a pet store and so on. Temari didn't slow down, except for lights and stop signs, simply continuing on her way to god knows here. We had left the small area of the city I'm familiar with a long time ago, I've never ventured this far from home. I've never had a reason to, there are small stores near my apartment that have everything I need. Plus, Saku isn't much of a shopper. Emi has invited me along a few times, but at the moment I don't have much spare change.

Eventually, we passed the shops and the scenery began to shift. Instead of upscale housing and shops it became obvious we were travelling into the downtown area for our city. The houses became worn down, and tattered. Closed signs, and boarded up windows became abundant. The bright splashes of paint disappeared, the colours became dark and drab.

Overturned garbage cans and unkempt lawns were everywhere. Even the people looked worn and beaten down. The few we saw had dark bags under their eyes, old worn clothes clung to their skeletal frames. How can a place like this exist in a town that so obviously isn't suffering from poverty? Can't our government do anything to help them?

It looks a lot like the main street of Suna did a few years ago, except there isn't armed guards.

We passed a homeless man, sitting behind a hat slumped against the wall; as I was watching him Temari turned down a side street and into a parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"To Wonderland, Kitten." She parked the car and checked her pockets quickly before leaving the car. When I hesitated she poked her head back in, "are you coming?"

I caught her gaze for a moment before nodding and following suit. Well, Sakura always did say I was spontaneous and far too curious for my own good. Time to see if she's right.

We walked out of the parking lot, and Temari led me behind a row of nearby houses. I found myself walking so close to her I almost stepped on her feet multiple times.

"You can hold my hand if it would make you feel better." She teased, pointing to a house with tinted purple windows. I scowled at her and bit back a retort, forcing myself to walk a little farther apart. A rat with patched fur ran past my feet and my resolve disappeared, returning to my spot that allowed no personal space between Temari and I.

Temari grabbed the door knob and twisted, pulling the door open as it creaked on it's hinges. I looked overhead but couldn't see any sort of store sign, the walls are black planked wood. The aged store sign above the door frame is so faded that it is illegible. Temari gently pushed me inside with her hand on the small of my back.

A white ball of fur ran past my feet and I jumped, letting out a surprised scream that I managed to stifle, mostly. I heard Temari giggle behind me as the unknown furry creature jumped onto a counter top, poising itself in the reflection off the front window. The store, I'm assuming it's some sort of store; housed what looked like antique toys. A sad rocking horse sat in the far corner, missing a leg with speckles of gold paint clinging to his worn saddle.

I could smell must and old perfume in the air, dust blanketed the floor in a thick coating. Store shelves lined the walls, old tin and wooden toys stared down at us. Their eyes seemed to follow me and I shivered involuntarily. In front of us a counter loomed at the far end of the store, an old fashioned cash register sat in front of a curtained door.

As the light shone in, the purple tinting painted the white cat a light purple, dark eyes seemed to smile at us from his perch.

The Cheshire Cat.

As I stared, awestruck an old lady with a hunched back came out of a back room through the rug covered door. Braided bangles danced through the air as it settled back into it's earlier position.

"Yes? Who is it?" She barked, hobbling up to the counter and eyeing Temari and I. "Oh," she smiled, showing a row of crooked and yellow teeth. "It's you. Do you have my payment?" Payment? I managed to tear my eyes off the cat long enough to see Temari fish a stuffed envelope out of her pocket and hand it to the older lady.

"Of course." Temari smiled sweetly at the old lady who responded with a smile that took control of her wiry lips. She looked away and Temari leaned close enough to whisper so only I would hear. "Watch-" the old lady opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle and a brush, the cats tail started to twitch. "As the cat disappears in a puff of smoke."

Flicking the cork off the bottle, the old lady fished out one of the bills from the stark white envelope and dumped a healthy supply of whatever dust was in the bottle. It reeked of spices, causing my nose to tickle and I had to fight not to sneeze.

With an annoyed meow, the cat disappeared from sight and scurried away as a cloud of smoke rose up like a mushroom top on a nuclear explosion.

Taking the brush she started to sweep the dust off the bill, pressing her nose almost to the paper as she inspected it.

"Good, good." She murmured, stuffing it back in with it's companions.

"Is our business settled?" Temari asked, and I felt her hand slip into mine. Expertly spreading my fingers so hers could slide into position between mine. I looked at her, trying to read what she was thinking. All of her focus was on the old lady, her expression a mixture of fear and seriousness. Who is she dealing with that would cause this sort of reaction? Did she only take my hand so she could lead me from danger quicker, or perhaps it was more for self reassurance?

"For now, you may go." The old lady made a flicking motion that was mostly in her wrist, dismissing us as she turned and disappeared through the door she had entered. Before I could ask, or say anything Temari was ushering me back out the door and into the alley.

-Sakura-

"Alright, thank you. I think we have all we need." I yelled over the head spitting screaming that our current audition called 'music'. Somehow heavy metal mixed with dying girl screaming doesn't seem very Christmasy to me.

Well, I hope the next band is a lot better because it's the last on our list that signed up. If it's not we will have to go with our first audition, and I'd really rather not have a band of forty year old men singing for a high school dance. That should be the definition of creepy in the dictionary. It's the saying that Brian from family guy says that worries me 'that's what I love about high school girls, I just keep getting older and they stay the same age. Yes sir.'

Where is Tay? She'd be able to find some humour in this I'm sure.

As the band I had dismissed packed up their things and left, I looked up and down the table. It didn't look like the rest of the student council was impressed by the display either. Poor Hinata looks absolutely terrified, and where the hell is Ino? She said she wanted to be here for this, she did post about a hundred fliers. I told her she could vote on who would play at the dance. It's not like her to simply bail.

Emi has also been missing since lunch, where did everyone run off to?

I heard the music rooms door open and looked up. Tay poked her head inside and smirked, what is she so amused about? At least she made it, if only for the final act.

Disappearing back behind the door the next time it opened there were two more people behind her. One I recognized as Jirobo, and the other was Naruto. Tay pointed at the drums that were set up on stage and walked up to the student councils table, guitar hanging on her back.

"We're here for the audition." I gaped, stunned.

"Sakura?" Hinata squeaked and I managed to unfreeze.

"Uh, right." Tay looks far too pleased with herself, is this why she has been staying late at school and disappearing while I am studying? I'm so going to get her back, this isn't a fight I'm going to lose. Or whatever this is, she isn't winning.

When they were finished setting up, Jirobo was set up to play bass guitar which looked odd on a six something monstrosity. He has gotten a lot bigger than when I last saw him, Tay said he was trying to get a wrestling scholarship. I guess he's been working out more, a lot more.

Naruto was twirling the drum sticks around his fingers and Tay was set up with her guitar and the mic. I've only heard her sing a few times, mostly when she is playing or practising with her guitar at night and starts to sing a lot. Most of the time it's joke songs, or a soft hum. I've caught her singing in the shower a few times as well, but again mostly joke songs or parody spoofs.

I've never heard her sing seriously before.

"When you're ready, you can begin." I told them, Tay said something to Jirobo I couldn't hear and he laughed. She turned back to the panel of judges just in time to wink at my curious expression and start their audition.

-Ino-

Okay fine, so she found a purple cat that disappears in a puff of smoke. But she can't possibly know of a worm that smokes on a pipe, and a pair of midget twins with a sense of humour and a queen of hearts? Can she? And what about the mad hatter, or the cards that are the queens guards? Or did she not promise those last two?

"What about the mad hatter and the cards that guard the queen?" I asked, side stepping a puddle that looked rather deep as she continued down the alley. Temari chuckled, purposefully putting herself in the direct way of a man sitting against a house as we passed. Did she do that to protect me? Or just out of habit I wonder. And why do I care, why am I even questioning that there might be a motif behind her actions? It's stupid, it was probably reflex. I felt her fingers tighten against mine as she shoulder checked quickly, making sure the man we had passed hadn't moved.

So then is she still holding my hand?

"I could show you everything in Wonderland, Kitten. But, I would have to bring you to a much scarier place than that shop to introduce you to those two." She tilted her gaze to me, and for that brief moment there was a challenge. She's daring me to accept anyways, crafty bitch.

"Show me the other two you promised first, and then we will see about the others." I replied, making no promises but also blocking any sarcastic retort or possibility that I was indeed scared. Temari motioned towards an old subway entrance, accepting the answer without question.

As I started to walk forward, she put herself in front, pausing as she came up to the entrance. I stood behind her, waiting and looking around. Nothing moved, nothing made a noise, what are we waiting on? Stains and a sticky substance painted splotches on the worn stone. An old rusted metal fence protruded from either side, as if to guide the ghosts of past passengers down onto the subway. Across the top letters appeared to have been carved into the stone at one point, but were long since worn.

Temari tensed, dropping my hand so she could move directly in front of me and I had to struggle to see past her. Her hand dropped into the pocket of her jacket, and I decided behind her was probably a better idea right now.

A ragged looking man jumped out of hiding from the side of the entrance way, pointing a rusty looking knife at Temari. He reeked of alcohol, a wild look in his rusty brown eyes. His hair was barely visible against his clammy skin, grey tuffs protruding from under a mouldy hood. Whiskers covered his neck and chin, climbing up like ivy to cover the majority of his face.

"We told you," he spat, bits of saliva flying in every direction, "no cops!" My attention was focused on the knife he was pointing at Temari, his grip was loose and it looked like it hurt his hand to clench it around the handle. Scabs covered his knuckles, and bones were visible under the paper like layer of skin that clung to him.

"She's not a cop, Rusty. Look at her, she couldn't harm a fly." 'Rusty' shifted his weight, the old clothes that hung on his frame were littered with holes and stains. Temari's car smells like butterflies and flowers compared to Rusty.

"I'm not a cop." I smiled tentatively, poking my head around Temari and his eyes flared, switching to point the knife at me instead as he approached. Temari pulled me further behind her and stepped back in the way, her arm twitched but her hand stayed hidden within her coat.

"Cops always say they ain't cops." Rusty snarled, "and we don't want no stinkin' cops!" Temari glared at the hobbled man, looking far meaner than I had ever seen her at school. Malice and a silent warning painted her face as she took a step backwards. Her back pressed against my chest and I didn't move for fear of setting him off again.

"She's not a cop, Rusty. Or do you want to be the one to tell the twins that I couldn't meet with them today because you wouldn't let some mini-blonde, cheerleader pass. I mean seriously, does it look like she could be a cop?" He looked nervously over his shoulder, flexing his fingers around the handle of his knife.

"She could be one of 'em under cover cops." He griped, his left eye picked up a nervous twitch and he continually looked over his shoulder. The implication of how these 'twins' would punish him seemed to push a red warning button that had him on edge.

"Rusty!" Temari barked and he threw his hands up in submission, shoving the knife into a pocket and I cringed. One of these days he's going to stab himself, if he hasn't already.

"Fine! Git! But if she's a cop, them twins will gut you themselves!" He retreated back behind the doorway and Temari slipped her hand back into mine, tugging me along. This time, I found it reassuring and more of a comfort than it should be.

I looked behind the door frame as we passed, Rusty had carved out his own little nook. Tacked up walls and blankets formed a tidy little house to keep him warm in the cold, but also concealed him from anyone walking by outside.

"I don't think I need to tell you not to say anything stupid," Temari took the steps two at a time, the light from the afternoon sun quickly disappeared and we became shrouded in darkness. I had to squint to see the steps, cringing as my foot splashed in a puddle of only god knows what. "But don't say anything stupid." She hissed, reaching the bottom of the stairs and the old subway platform.

What I would guess used to be a ticket booth, had been gutted and the windows spray painted. There was trash covering the floor, old pop cans and fast food trays every few steps.

The booth was a dingy grey, smudges and patches of filth turning the once white booth into a new colour. Temari rapped her knuckles against the door and took a giant step back. I heard a crash and a yell before the door opened.

Standing in the doorway, was a short man who barely cleared Temaris waist with the top of his head. He wore old sweats and a thin muscle shirt, a wave of heat rolled out of the booth which would explain how he wasn't freezing in this weather. Short, neatly trimmed dark brown hair covered the top of his head. He looked fit, a soft outline of muscles showed under the skin on his arm and neck.

"What do ye' want? I told Rusty I had company and I wasn't t'be disturbed." He glared at Temari, looking past her when he caught site of me. "And whose this? Did ye bring me more company?" My eyes went wide, please tell me this is not why you brought me along. I felt her fingers tighten painfully, almost possessively around mine and felt reassured.

"She's not a hooker, Sam. I came with the new order request." 'Sam' smiled at me and I felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"All things change with time." Sam replied and I recognized the line. Temari had said something similar, the other day by the pool. I felt growing angst growing inside my chest and folded my fingers under the sleeve of my coat and sweater, feeling the bandage.

"And if she ever becomes one, I doubt you could afford her." Temari smiled and Sam let out a deep bellow of a laugh, motioning us to follow him inside.

I quickly extracted my hand from my sweater but not before Temari caught the motion. She didn't say anything, simply held the door and waited for me to follow Sam inside.

The booth was small, but big enough to house Temari, Sam, a lady I assumed was his 'company' before we had knocked, and I, all reasonably comfortably. I blushed and tried not to make eye contact as Sam's 'company' made a lewd gesture in my direction. It was then that I noticed there were two Sams, one we had followed inside and the other was sitting on the lady's lap.

"Hello, Adam." Temari greeted. I can't believe it, she knows a pair of midget twins only a few blocks away from a purple cat. (1)

"Temari! Are you here to join in our party?" I crinkled my nose, there's one hooker and two brothers. That paints an interesting picture. Adam was wearing a tie and dress pants, his short thick fingers all wore studded rings as he let them run over the bare chest of his 'friend'. She purred and I kissed at his cheek and ear, winking when she caught me watching them.

"No, I'm just here to drop off the next order request." Temari didn't move far from the door, but appeared mostly relaxed. She pulled a folded sheet of paper out of her coat pocket, handing it to Sam.

"Yer old man still has ye' working t'the bone, does he?" Sam smiled, unfolding the paper and skimming it over. My curiosity sky rocketed, but I'm not stupid enough to ask what is written on the sheet of paper.

"You could work for us, the pay is probably better and we wouldn't work you nearly as hard." Adam added, kissing the hand of his lady friend and causing a giggle as she played with his hair.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't plan on being in town much longer as it is." My eyebrows rose but I managed to keep my mouth shut, finding it harder and harder to stay quiet.

"That's a shame, but if ye' ever want t'make a quick buck, ye' know where t'find us." Sam smiled and Temari took it as a dismissal, saying her good byes and holding the door open so I could leave first. We hadn't taken two steps before heard another crash, what a creepy pair of twins.

-Sakura-

That was actually... really good. Tay stepped back from the mic, turning to say something to Naruto who grinned from ear to ear. I don't want to be the first to say an opinion... given that it could be seen as bias.

I turned to Hinata who was sitting to my right, she seemed to pick up on what I wanted before I had to say it.

"W-well, um..." she stuttered and another council member spoke up.

"I think we have our band." He said, and was instantly agreed with from multiple parties. I let out a sigh of relief and Tay flashed me another wink before turning back to her band mates. I can not wait to be home with you tonight, maybe we will play that game you want to play after all.

-Ino-

Okay, so Temari is in some sort of carrier pigeon business for her father. She knows a lady with a purple cat, and a pair of midget twins who have an insatiable appetite for hookers.

What in the world have I gotten myself into?

"Are you getting hungry?" Temari asked as we turned back onto the main road towards the parking lot. I am a little hungry, I wonder what time it is. Or where we could find edible food in a place like this.

Temari unlocked the door to her car and slid back inside, flicking the lock open on the passenger side as she leaned across the front seat. Turning the key in the ignition, the clock blinked to life and read four-thirty in bright green. The heater roared to life before Temari turned it off, rubbing her hands together and mumbling something about the car having to warm up first.

How has it been four hours? Have we really been walking around for that long?

Temari paused before putting the car into drive, "you aren't going to ask?" I held back the flood gate before it could burst open, do I really want to know?

"Alice never questioned the marvels of Wonderland." Temari smirked and the car sputtered, coming to life.

"Well then, time to show you more of the 'marvels'." She let the words take on a suggestive manner and I blushed resuming my earlier pose of staring out the window silently. Temari did a u-turn in the parking lot, and left the same way we had entered. It was like watching the same movie as earlier, except this time we were on rewind like an old VHS tape.

The dingy, broken down and boarded up buildings gradually disappeared. Right before leaving the area and heading back into the friendlier part of town; Temari turned down another side street. Humming quietly to herself, seeming to forget I was even there.

We drove past an old theatre, one that looked like it was from the sixties of seventies, Temari turned and pulled into the old vacant parking lot. Carefully positioning her car so it was hidden behind a dumpster, invisible to anyone who drove or walked by the old building. She grabbed her school bag from behind the drivers seat and got out of the car without a word.

I thought she had asked if I wanted food? I starred at the old brick walls, I wonder how old this place is. It looks completely empty.

"Are you coming?" Temari asked, standing in front of a side entrance that I would assume used to be the door employees would use to dump garbage. Temari reached up and pulled a board that was wedged in the top of the door, causing the door to swing open as if the lock were broken.

"After you." She smiled at my expression, I feel like a kid in a candy store. So many new things to explore, I wonder if she knows how much I love stuff like this. I stepped inside and realized I was in the room that is hidden behind the counter when you enter a theatre. The kitchen behind the wall that you can't see past when you are buying popcorn.

Temari followed me, pulling the door shut and fishing a shoelace out of her pocket. She wrapped it around the door handle and tied it off on a nearby post so the door would stay shut. Tossing the makeshift door jam on the floor, she pushed past me and flicked the lights on so it was no longer hard to see. How is there electricity still being provided to a building that is so obviously closed down?

A hotdog cooker was to my right, spiderwebs and dust clinging to the old metal. A sink, and a stove stood by the hotdog cookers side, but were oddly spotless, like someone had been cleaning and using them. The floor was covered in a thin layer of dust, and peeling red paint was falling off the walls.

"How-" I started to ask as Temari pressed past me and opened the door leading to the lobby.

"Com'on, or we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" I asked, but my curious companion only smiled as she slipped her hand into mine and led me towards one of the movie rooms. The carpet under my feet was old and worn, and oddly spongy. The smell of stale popcorn and pop clung to the building like an incurable ailment. Old globe lights hung from the ceiling, and it felt like I had been thrown back in time. "Temari?"

I looked to my left and right, realizing she had gone when I had lost myself in the magic of the building. I peered inside the room she had left me in front of, looking over the aisles of old chairs. Worn fabric clung to the wooden chairs, and I walked down the aisle and looked up at the carved decorations on the wall.

Peeling and faded painted faces of actors looked down at me from the walls, drapes hung loosely on the side of the old screen; moth holes littered the ruby fabric.

I heard a click and looked behind me and up, a light flared to life and the projector started to roll. I heard a subtle click and saw Temari in the window for a brief moment, the light blinked out and I heard the shifting of gears.

"After you." I jumped and realized she was behind me, appearing through a tiny door that was all but hidden by the entrance. Universal Pictures credits started to play and Temari led me to a pair of seats in the centre of the theatre that were still in good shape. She set her bag down as the opening for Jaws started to play, fishing out a bag of popcorn and a couple of sandwiches.

"So you planned to kidnap me?" I asked.

"No, I planned on bailing this afternoon. You just happened to be around and came for the ride." She smiled, poking my lips with a kernel that I grudgingly accepted with my teeth. I still think it was planned, no matter what she says.

We settled in for the movie, after flicking a popcorn kernel back at Temari for payback.

-Sakura-

"Tay, I died again." I looked over at my glorious, zombie-slaying redhead of a girlfriend as she mashed the buttons on her controller. I really don't understand this game, and I've already died a couple dozen times but she said she needs to do something in zombie mode on two player.

For all I can tell it's a non-stop, and continually increasing number of brain obsessed undead. You just keep shooting them, and moving further so you can shoot more. But they never stop.

"Get ready, I'm reviving you." I smiled and nodded, knowing she couldn't see it but content with my lot in life. I can study later, making her this happy is worth slacking off a bit. (2) "Oi! Pay attention they're gonna rip off your fuckin' head again, Pinkie!" Crap.

-Ino-

As the movie ended and the roll ran out of film, Temari crumpled up the empty popcorn bag and stuffed it into her backpack. I opened my mouth to say something, but Temari was already zipping up her pack and heading back towards the hidden door.

I listened to her footsteps as she went back into the projector room and slumped down farther into my seat, resting the back of my head on the top of the seat.

"Ready?" Temari asked, standing beside me once more. I looked over at her but didn't raise my head, "I promised you a worm that smokes, the mad hatter, the queen of hearts and the guards that are cards. And I'm a girl that keeps my promises, Kitten."

Slowly, I got up from my seat and followed her when she trotted off towards the front of the auditorium.

She motioned for me to don my my jacket once more, quickly tugging hers on and pushing the door hidden behind the curtains open. The door led to the back of the building and yet another alley way. There was barely enough room for the fire escape directly to our left between the theatre and the building directly behind it.

Temari grabbed the rusty bar and pulled herself over the first three steps, two of which were broken. Gingerly, I tested the bar with my bare hands and the chill from the winter air put goosebumps on my skin instantly.

Going up was slow and full of small panic attacks. The fire escape creaked and swayed under our combined weight, chips of rust got stuck in my skin and the winter wind howled through the alley. We reached the top and I realized that there was a large sign propped up on the top of the theatre. From this side, it was a plain, undecorated plank of wood that stood about ten feet tall.

The top of the building was covered in a layer of small rocks that were corralled in by a short ledge surrounding the top of the building. Temari held out her hand to help me over the edge without incident, before turning and leading me towards the back of the sign.

In the centre of the roof, stood a smoke stack; the top rim stained black. The sun was long since set, making sight hard and I gingerly followed Temari.

Once we were in the shelter of the sign, the wind stopped attacking me through my jacket. The edges hooked around, covering us from behind and on both sides. Temari sat down on the gravel with her back to the wooden sign, directly in front of the old smoke stack.

As I sat down beside her, a tiny snowflake floated down to land on my nose and melt instantaneously. This is my first winter, and my first snowfall. When we had went skiing, all the snow was made by a machine, and there wasn't a snowfall. This is real though.

I put my hand out and another tiny flake fell down and touched my skin, instantly it was eaten by the heat from my body and turned into the tiniest speck of water.

Another fell and landed on the leg of my pants, this one didn't melt but instead sat perched and watchful as the rest of it's brethren made their way down from the clouds. I leaned closer to look at it, it sort of looks like a white dot with fuzzy edges. Like you are trying to see something without glasses, so it becomes a fuzz ball instead of a solid object.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked, a hidden but soft laugh in her voice.

"Sitting on the roof of a shut down theatre, for an unknown reason, with someone I can't figure out, while watching my first snowfall." The temperature in Suna sometimes made you wear a thin sweater, but it was never cold enough for ice or snow. I wonder how Saku felt, during her first winter here.

I nudged my foot into the flooring, I was suppose to meet Saku after school for the auditions... and then she was going to help me with Shakespeare. Shoot, I hope she's not mad; I had completely forgotten.

"Get ready." I heard Temari ruffle through her back as she pulled out a flashlight. I looked up to see where she was pointing the light and my eyes settled on the old smokestack. In the dark, it looked like stains and weather wounds but under the flashlights gaze, there was an elaborate picture painted. The first puff of smoke came up from the old smokestack, and on the side was a painting of the smoking worm Alice met.

He had a dark blue back that leaned up against a leaf to wrap around the pillar. His stomach was a soft baby blue, with stripes reaching around his back to tickle his belly. His legs were curled into his stomach except the top pair. They were holding a pipe that reached up to the top of the smokestack where the smoke came out.

As I gaped at the picture as Temari watched me silently, I could feel her eyes but I was too lost in thought to say anything.

"How...?" I finally managed to breathe out when she set down the flashlight so it was still shining on the image.

"Read the bottom." She replied, I looked over at her curiously but pushed myself up to and go look anyways. Gravel dug into the palm of my hand and I swatted it off as I walked up to the picture. Crouching down my shoes created a grating sound and I ran my hand over the worn painting. It's been here for a while, but it's still in good shape. Considering where it is at least.

Right at the bottom, along the edge of the leaf was a short caption. _'By the Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter, to help Alice when she needs it most.' _I ran my fingers over the painting again before the proximity of the smoke started to bother my lungs and nose.

"Who are the Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter?" I asked sitting back down beside Temari. I could feel the heat emanating from her body and realized I had sat intimately close to her without meaning to. I was about to shift away when I felt her cheek on my shoulder and realized she was leaning on me.

Startled as I was, I tried not to let it show when she started to reply.

"You know both of them. Who wears a hat everywhere, has flaming red hair and says the most ridiculous things but always seems to be there to help her heroine?"

"Tayuya...?" I asked slowly, it sounded ridiculous and yet oddly fitting at the same time. Temari smiled and didn't answer, she didn't have to; just by her smile I knew I was right. Which leads me to a logical conclusion about the other party involved.

"And you are the Queen of Hearts." Again Temari didn't reply, just stared with a sullen look at the painting. I didn't press, just left her to her thoughts as the snow fell around us. That painting had to have taken a while, months easily. I can't imagine the memories, and the pain a reminder like that would bring back.

We watched the snow fall silently until she was ready to speak.

"I don't know why the smokestack turns on at this time every night." She whispered, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Ever since I hot wired the building behind this ones electricity so I could use it here, it's been turning on at this time." Well, that explains how the lights work.

"And the owner doesn't notice?"

"No, as long as I only use a little bit and only every once in a while. He doesn't notice, or he has noticed and simply hasn't figured it out yet." She grinned triumphantly and we trailed off into an uncomfortable silence again.

I felt my legs and bum started to grow numb in the cold, my hands were recoiled protectively into my jacket sleeves and tucked into my arm pits. The only warm spot on me was my right side, and shoulder; where Temari was still laying against me.

"Whose Alice?" I asked, trying to keep the chatter out of my teeth.

"We never met her, but we always said she would be a curious blonde that wandered too far into Wonderland for her own good." Temari replied, completely monotone. That sounds an awful lot like me right now.

"And you are suppose to help her?"

"I suppose, but the Mad Hatter isn't around anymore and without a rival, what's the point of the Queen of Hearts? I'm not sure I would be much use to Alice alone." While I searched for a reply that would be moderately appropriate to the situation, Temari spook before I could. "We thought it was funny, y'know? The Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts lovers rather than rivals. Wonderland showed us, huh? Fixed that in a hurry."

I cringed, spite and hurt ran off every word in a thick layer that only a complete idiot would miss.

"It took us an entire summer up here to paint that. Well, I painted it; Tayuya sang songs and made food trips mostly. She was the one who figured out the Cheshire cat as well. The twins were easy enough, they were actually what set off our search." So Tayuya used to make these errand runs with Temari. Somehow, the realization of that hurt.

It's stupid, but I feel like I'm losing to her all over again. Which doesn't make sense because Temari and I are friends, or acquaintances. Or whatever we are.

"We spent so much time here, when we first found this place it was a complete wreck. Some of the walls were coming down, there was garbage everywhere. Most of the seats were caved in, and the projector was in bits on the floor. The kitchen in particular had spider webs and rat shit all over the place. It took three months, everyday after school, to clean it up."

Temari sighed and I felt her hand through the fabric of my jacket on my side. My arm started to itch under the band aid, she is just feeling lonely right now, I told myself. That's why she brought you, because you are hurting because of Saku and the Harpie.

She saw a kindred spirit, and consciously or not that's why she brought you here. Stop freaking out and over analyzing every little thing!

"This is where it ended." She continued in spite of my inner drama, "it was the day after I had finished the worm. I was sitting right in front of the pipe, detailing the writing on the bottom when Tayuya told me she loved me, for the first time." Temari made a jerky motion and I realized she was crying.

"She said it was funny, that I would write that the painting was by both of us when only I had worked on it." I could hear the slight shake in her voice before she steeled it and spat out the last part with no emotion at all. "And then she told me she loved me.

"It was stupid! I told her when we got into this not to!" Temari shook her head, pushing herself quickly to her feet and effectively ending the conversation.

I stood shakily after her, my legs still numb from sitting for such a long time. Temari stormed off with her bag, leaving the flashlight where it was still illuminating the painting. I debated grabbing it when I heard her call my name and step onto the fire escape.

I left it, quickly following her as we made our escape to her car.

She sat with her hands on the wheel, key in the ignition while the small frigid vehicle worked to warm itself. A thin layer of snow covered the front window, Temari flicked a switch irritably and her windshield wipers swatted the irritants away.

She let out a deep breath and sat back in the drivers seat, visibly much more under control than a few minutes earlier. Even if I was no less confused.

"There was one more thing you asked to see-" I opened my mouth to assure her it was alright, if she wanted to go home and call it a night instead. The predatory look in her eyes stopped me. "But coming home with me right now could be dangerous for you." Dangerous for me?

I gave her a curious look and her eyes flashed, taking that as my answer she started to roll the car out of the parking lot.

"I'd like to see it." I replied, ignoring the warning bells going off in my head. Temari nodded silently and we were back on the street.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Again! I didn't get everything I wanted into one chapter, but alas that just means for you all next time! This is by far, my favourite chapter to date. I had a lot of fun planning, and writing this one. It is probably the most Ino centred chapter since, what was it? Chapter three? Or four? Oh well, it's about time I started giving her more spotlight time.

I hope you all enjoy reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

On a side note, there is another bug with FF right now. Every time I try to reply to a comment, I receive an error message. So, to reply to comments I have to look up the story, go to reviews, find the review in question and then reply manually. Needless to say, it's a pain in the ass.

So, I'm going to reply to a few from chapter fifteen, here:

First question - _Oh by the way, I noticed you only have 2 stories, so what happened to Pink Crush?_ - I removed Pink Crush from the site to rewrite it. I felt that the quality was really low compared to my current work and wanted to completely redo it. I will eventually post it again, likely once I've finished MPP. I'm also thinking about redoing, or just thoroughly editing the first four or five chapters for MPP. My writing (IMO) has progressed a lot since I started this story, and I'd like to keep the same quality throughout.

The second question multiple people asked was about Temari and her comment about 'only being with one person' while trying to prove her status as school slut, false. While then moving on to tell Ino that her way to cope with losing Tayuya, was to fool around. - Temari's behaviour while illogical if you look at it from the outside, will make sense after chapter seventeen or eighteen.

She was referring to love, not sex when she told Ino she has only ever been with one person. I don't want to say anything else, for fear of giving away something I shouldn't. So I leave you with that! Make of it what you will!

The third question, as always with every new chapter lately was – What the fuck is Emi playing at? Well, I have no intention of explaining. You will have to read to the end to find out!

Finally, this wasn't so much as a question but an observation on my part. I particularly enjoyed how a few readers were angry with Temari, one or two were disgusted by the proposition. I think one person was really happy with it, but the general consensus was 'WTF'.

That is what I was going for, sometimes life throws you curve balls and it's what you do with them that counts.

I hope I covered everything, until next time - Kiravu

1 – Adam and Sam, it's a reference from another series of novels I'm reading. They are by Patrica Briggs and the series is called 'The Mercy Thompson Novels.' If you need a good read, I would suggest the series.

2 – Zombie mode on Black Ops


	18. Chapter 17

"_There was one more thing you asked to see-" I opened my mouth to assure her it was alright, if she wanted to go home and call it a night instead. The predatory look in her eyes stopped me. "But coming home with me right now could be dangerous for you." Dangerous for me? _

_I gave her a curious look and her eyes flashed, taking that as my answer she started to roll the car out of the parking lot. _

"_I'd like to see it." I replied, ignoring the warning bells going off in my head. Temari nodded silently and we were back on the street. _

-Ino-

We didn't have to drive long to arrive at Temari's home. We left the 'Wonderland' district, but did not make it back to the end of town Saku and I live in. I'm actually surprised Temari goes to our high school. She has to live outside of our bus district by a fair bit.

It wasn't until we turned into a driveway that I realized we had arrived. Even in the dark, and under the light blanket of snow, the lawn looked dead. A garden sat on either side of the front entrance way, even if at the moment it appeared to be more of a patch of dirt with a white frosting. One lonely bush barely clung to life at the far end.

The paint on the siding is peeling off and flaking, leaving dark patches amongst the beige. Even the shingles on the roof look old, in desperate need of repair with patches peeled up showing the wood underneath.

Temari fished around in the dark beside me, searching for something in the junkyard that she calls a car. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as she checked the pile by my feet, before twisting around to check the back.

What am I doing here? What good can possibly come from going home, at night, with Temari? I don't even know if anyone else will be in the house. What would Saku say about this?

She would tell me to get as far away from Temari as I could. Saku would probably also say not to believe anything she says.

Temari seemed to find, or give up on, whatever she was looking for. Snatching her bag from behind her seat, she opened her door and stepped outside. The winter night air has taken on a sharp bite, making me wish I could stay inside the toasty car.

We walked around to the back of the house, I tucked my hands into my armpits trying to keep them warm as I shivered, waiting for Temari to find her keys.

"Don't say anything until I tell you to, okay?" I nodded, dancing from foot to foot as another gust of wind sent the frozen wind through my thin jacket. I really need to buy a new one.

Temari smiled, amused by something as she quickly opened the door and tiptoed inside, checking first before she moved so I could follow.

She didn't flick on a light, so all I could see was a dark outline of what I'm guessing is her kitchen. A soft light flickered and shone in through a far doorway, I could hear the soft hum of a T.V playing. Temari left on her shoes, pointing towards a hallway just past the doorway I had noticed before.

Moving as silently as I could, I moved quickly towards where she was pointing. Only casting a brief, curious look into the room we were obviously trying to sneak by. Inside I saw the back of a couch, silhouetted against the light from a television set. On it looked like a middle-aged man sleeping with his head rolled back against the cushions.

Is she worried about being out past curfew? That would make sense, and it would make him the father that the twins mentioned.

Temari pushed impatiently at my back, and I hurried forward. Three steps down the hallway, the floorboard creaked.

"Temari? You home, girl?" Temari flinched, instantly pointing to me and then further down the hallway to a closed door. She shoved her nap-sack in my hands and pushed again.

"Yes, Robert." She called back, pointing again with urgency as she went back to talk to him. No friends after curfew, I guess?

"Did you finish them errands I gave'd ya?" His voice grated, like his tongue was too large for his mouth and his throat too dry, like trying to get a gear to work on a part that's too small with no oil. I opened the door to the room she had pointed to, slipping inside as soon as the crack was big enough and quietly moved to shut the door.

My curiosity stopped me, and I left it open a crack to listen. Temari might not want to tell me, or rather I was too chicken to ask, what she did today. But if I heard by accident, it wasn't my fault, right?

"Yes." Temari's was short, snippety almost, but still controlled. Like she's afraid of 'Robert'. I heard a snort, followed by a long silence.

The crack of a slap caused me to jump back, barely biting down a squeak as I backed up from the door. A thud followed with hushed whispers I couldn't hear, what just happened? Should I call someone, or stay out of it?

Panicking, I found myself sitting down on Temari's bed; backpack long forgotten on the floor.

A minute later I heard the floorboard creak again, hurried footsteps moving down the hall with no worry of the noise they were making. Temari entered the room, firmly shutting the door behind her.

-Sakura-

I struggled to catch my breath, feeling the sticky sheets cling to my skin like plastic wrap. Tay collapsed beside me, chest rising and falling rapidly and I felt a smile worm its way onto my lips. I had caused this. Me.

I had caused this gorgeous girl to collapse in a sweaty heap of satisfaction. That simple fact gave me an indescribable amount of pleasure. Tay turned her brown eyes on me, a smirk greeting me as I crawled over to lie curled up on top of her.

I felt her fingers on my skin, moving up to run through my hair repeatedly. One thing I've grown to love is the feeling of her fingers on my scalp, playing with my hair for as long as she can amuse herself.

We were silent for a long time, and I was almost asleep when I heard her take in a sharp intake of air.

"Did I..." She paused and I tilted my chin up to see her searching the ceiling as if it would have the answer to the question she was looking for. "Did I ever tell you who taught me to play the guitar?"

"Didn't you say your mom paid for music lessons?" I asked recalling the conversation we had a while ago.

"Only for Piano lessons, and that was after I had started showing some interest in music. It was actually my father who taught me how to play the guitar, or at least he had started to, before my mom threw a fit.

"She fucking lost it, called him a bad influence and all that shit." Tay shook her head, letting out a deep sigh. She rolled onto her side, kissing my forehead. "That was... two years or so before high school. My mother signed me up for Piano lessons after their spat. It wasn't until I entered high school, and met Temari, that I had a real teacher for the guitar."

"I didn't know Temari plays the guitar." I scrunched up my nose, appalled at my lack of knowledge once again.

"She doesn't, her brother does." Kankuro, her younger brother lives with their father, usually. But, I remember Kankuro did come to visit fairly often. It would make sense Tay would meet him, and could possibly have him teach her how to play.

"I met Kankuro a few times - I haven't seen him in years. He was so small last time him, Temari, and I hung out." I replied.

"Well, he isn't small anymore. Last I saw him he was about six-two and built. Like, I mean arms like a tree trunk. I think, if Jirobo and him got into an arm wrestle; one of their arms would break before either of them gave in." (1) Tay laughed, something I don't hear often and something I wish I heard more. Usually it's a silent, amused smirk. Or a mirthless smile, sometimes even a snicker if she finds something particularly amusing.

But a happy laugh, that is something that doesn't escape her enough, which is why hearing it during this conversation worries me.

"Did you love her?" I asked, working through the pile of thoughts that just seemed to continue adding up. Her body tensed, fingers coming to a halt on my back as they stopped working tiny circles.

"Yes." Tay answered, quietly and strained. "But, you loved Ino, right? So it's not like I'm the only one." Her logic threw me off, like she was panicking and already looking for some sort of footing.

"I never loved Ino. I mean, yes I loved her as a friend, as my sister. But I never **loved** her the way you are thinking." I could feel the stress in Tay's arms and body and decided to add one more point. "You are my first love, Tay and-"

Before I could finish, Tay pushed back so she could look me in the eye. Her brow is knit with worry, or anger, I can't tell which.

"So, what? You're going to hold it against me that I love Temari? She broke my heart and it's over with, this is why I didn't want to talk about this. I knew you would be angry." I paused, caught on what she said.

"You... 'love' Temari?" Sand seemed to fill my mouth and I felt my chest tightening. Tay blanched and quickly worked to correct her slip up.

"Loved, I meant loved! Fuck! It just came out wrong!" I feel sick. Tay pushed herself up, onto her elbow.

"I was just thinking it was odd for you to be that happy over a memory about her." I whispered, shaking my head as I threw my legs over the side of the bed and fished for my shirt. No wonder she didn't want to talk about it, I knew there was something wrong... that she might still care about her. It was just a slip up though, right? She can't really still love her. Care about her, maybe, but love?

I found myself on the verge of panicking, my chest growing tighter and tighter as my breathing quickened.

"Are you fucking serious? Sakura, come on! It was a mistake! I knew this was a bad idea." I pulled the fabric down over my head, ignoring the fact I had forgotten a bra and worked to find pants and underwear. I just need to clear my head. I need to calm down... to get away from Tay, just for a little while.

"Why? Why is it such a bad idea to talk about this?" I demanded, back turned to her.

"Because it's done, it's over with. I don't see why we need to drag up things in the past!" The sheets rolled over the side of the bed; I caught Tay grabbing her oversized t-shirt out of the corner of my eye.

"Because it matters to me!" I shot right back, turning to storm out of the room. "And because if there's nothing to hide, why are you acting like it's a bad idea to talk about this? Is it because that wasn't a slip up?"

"No! I - Where are you going?" Tay called. I ignored her and left the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. What is wrong with her? I already told her why I wanted to know, she already agreed to talking. So what, now all of a sudden she is against the idea? Why has she been acting so weird since that fight with Temari, what did that bitch say?

Why is talking about her a bad idea? She had no qualms about talking about her mother, or about anything else and she hates her! So why is it Temari that she won't talk about? I know they were together for a while, more than a while! I know I am not the first person she has been intimate with, and I'm fine with that!

So what could it possibly be that Tay doesn't want to talk about?

"Oi!" The door swung open and banged against the wall. Tay's bare feet made a soft thud as she stormed over the carpet and I paced in the living room.

"Why did you say you love her?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"I already fucking told you! It was a fucking mistake! Alright?" I snorted, "and as for the 'happy-whatever-I-did', you do the same thing while talking about Ino!" Is she accusing me of...?

"She's my best friend! Not an **ex-girlfriend**!" My voice rose dangerously high. The rule abiding part of me quietly protested, reminding me if I didn't lower my voice the neighbours would complain, again.

The second part of me told the first to shove it.

"Temari and I were never officially dating either!" Tay screamed right back, hands making angry gestures as she talked, strands of red hair flew whenever she would move.

"So basically, you were just fuck buddies?" I confirmed. Tay's face is flushed and angry, her entire posture is aggressive.

"Yes!" Her voice vibrated off the apartment walls; behind me someone banged on the wall and yelled for us to shut up. Not in those exact words.

"And that makes it better? Because you weren't dating?" I screamed right back, just as infuriated as she is. Tay paused to think through what was said, staring at a point in the wall before returning back, kind of like taking a recess break to regroup an argument.

"No! But the point is, it's over! I love you, and I just really don't want to talk about Temari." I glared at her, falling into a staring match as we silently seemed to measure each other up. The anger and hurt in my chest seemed to hold on like a stubborn knot.

Shoving past her, I grabbed my phone and wallet off the kitchen counter before opening the apartment door. I had almost made it out, when I felt her grab the back of my shirt.

I stepped through and she gave little protest, letting me go with only one question.

"Where are you going?"

"To Ino's."

"Not Ino's, please..."she paused, and I could almost hear the inner debate that must be going on in her head. "I'll spend the night at my mom's place, or downstairs with Tsunade, or even on a bench in the park... but please, don't run to Ino."

I didn't answer, simply shut the door and stood in the empty hallway.

-Ino-

I sat in shock as Temari shrugged off her jacket and moved as if nothing had happened. On her cheek was an angry, red welt that seemed to grow as I watched her.

"Stop staring at me!" She barked, turning her back as she grabbed three cards off the top of a dresser sitting across from where I was. Her room is a dark, dingy grey with illustrated paintings on the walls. Beside the dresser, is an aged worn desk with carvings in the wood, like someone had taken a pocket knife to it during spells of boredom.

Overall, the room is small, no bigger than the dorm I used to live in. By the window, at the far end of her bed is a closed closet, and just like her car; the entire room is a complete mess.

The cards dropped silently beside me, onto the ruffled sheets that are a deep burgundy. I picked up the first; it had a head made from some sort of poster board, guard's helmet included. Tiny plastic arms and legs hot-glued into position made them stand at attention with their spears.

I set down the card I had been studying, once I was sure Temari had stopped shaking; whether she is fighting back tears, or anger I'm not sure, but I'm also not going to ask. Sometimes it's best not to ask, knowing when to keep your nose pointed in the opposite direction is something I learned a long time ago. Even if Saku would disagree, avidly at that.

"So the queen of hearts really does have a troop of card guards." I heard the forced laugh in my voice and cringed; Temari traced something on her desk, ignoring me.

Just as I was about to say something more – if only to break the deafening, awkward silence – my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to check the number, my thumb already on decline.

Saku? Why is she calling me at this time of night?

Temari had turned to look at me, and I could tell she also knew who was calling. I should hang up, but what if something has happened again. Like the night at the dock...

"You can answer it, just try to be quiet." Temari said, sitting down in the chair at her desk. I nodded and accepted the call.

"Saku...? Why are you-?"

"Can I spend the night on your couch?" She asked instantly, without even offering a greeting. Shocked at the unusual question, I didn't reply right away and she tried again. "Please, I just had a fight with Tay, and I really need a place to think. I promise I won't be a bother, I know you are probably studying... I could even help. I promised I'd help with your English assignment already, right?"

"Whoa, calm down, Saku. Of course you can stay at my place tonight," Temari raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "It's just, I'm not really home right now and I don't have a spare key..." I don't want to leave Temari, but I also don't want to leave Saku outside in the dark either.

"Can you stay in the lobby, until I can get home? I can call you when I am almost there."

"Yeah, sure." Saku said after taking a moment to process everything I had told her. "Thank you, Ino."

"Anytime, I'll see you soon alright?"

"Okay." With that the line went dead and Temari grabbed her recently discarded jacket off the floor. I opened my mouth half a second before the still-warm piece of clothing was shoved in front of my field of view.

"Take it." She prompted after double checking the pockets. The fabric feels sort of like jeans do, but softer and at the same time the fabric is coarser. It's a light brown, padded with a silky lining. The sleeves still have small damp spots from the snow, but overall it's warm and smells strongly of Temari.

"Thank you?" I questioned as she moved to search her closet. No sooner had the doors opened did a small avalanche bury her feet. She ignored the assault and pulled out a similar jacket that was a dingy red, with the plasticy, more traditional fabric.

"You need to go home, right?"

"Well, soon, but are you..." Temari ignored me, grabbing her bag and quickly shoving different items into makeshift hiding spots. What surprised me was she even hid her textbooks, why would she need to hide her text books? "Okay?" The end of the question was delayed as I watched her work.

"Yeah, let's get going; you're princess it waiting for you, Kitten." Temari looked at the jacket still in my hands and rolled her eyes, but a flicker of her previously dawned smile was back. "The jacket is because you were freezing your ass off in that wind-breaker. It won't bite. You can borrow it till you get a new one."

~o~

Sneaking back out of the house was relatively easy, we didn't encounter Robert and the T.V was dormant. Temari seemed to take it on herself, without any verbal confirmation, that she would drive me home.

I will admit, her jacket is much warmer than mine is. It also smells like her, lilacs with a whiff of cigarette smoke. Oddly enough, it's not unpleasant. It took her a few minutes to find a station we could settle on without scoffing at the song playing. But, soon enough we were back on the road and relapsing into silence.

I want to ask her about today. Why she brought me, why she chose to show me something that is so personal. What were the errands and the packages? What happened between her and 'Robert'?

She seems to have built a separate world for herself, outside of reality, which she can recede into whenever she wants to. Maybe that is the real reason she has a Wonderland.

Temari seems completely focused on driving; the snow is coming down harder than it was before making the road hard to see. We are moving at a dead crawl, and as much as I want to make sure Saku is okay, I also want to get home safely.

When we neared the school, I had to start giving directions. A few times we had to stop while I tried to figure out where we were. I have a hard enough time finding my way home along the main roads as is. Finding it in this blizzard is a real pain.

Eventually, we did make it to my apartment building and Temari shut off the engine. The car sputtered but didn't protest the rest. I placed my hand on the door handle, caught between rushing in to see Saku, and what to say to Temari.

The only thing I was able to come up with was, "thank you." I smiled, genuinely.

"For what?" She asked. The light from the lobby shone in the front of the car, leaving a soft glow on her cheek as she turned to regard me.

"For today, I needed it." Temari snorted, letting out a deep sigh as she rested her head on the back of her seat.

"You're welcome." We fell back into silence and I felt myself fidgeting while trying to figure out what to say. What more is there for me to say? I almost feel like it's the end of a date and we're at the awkward stage before someone makes the move for the kiss.

I opened the door and stepped out, pausing when Temari reached for her keys. I poked my head back inside the door just in time for the wind to whip my hair across my face.

"Did you want to stay here tonight?" Temari instantly turned sour, "I meant because of the snow, it isn't safe to be driving."

"Oh." She said quietly, her grip loosening on the keys for a brief moment. "What about Sakura?"

"She can bunk with me, and you can take the couch." I reasoned quickly as her thumb ran over the metal she was gripping. Just say yes, this is awkward enough as it is and I'm freezing. Well, every part of me not covered in your jacket is, which is more or less waist down. And my ears, they feel like they are about to fall off. "Please, it would make me feel a lot better."

"As you wish," she smiled, easily figuring out what I was doing. "Kitten." I felt my cheeks heat up and shut the door before she could continue her triumphant gloating. She knows I only said that to help sooth the blow to her ego after she assumed I was taking pity on her.

Which means she also knows I somewhat care about her, at least enough to possibly anger Saku. Why can't she be as oblivious as the other two idiots I hang out with?

"There you are! I was getting worried..." Saku's greeting trailed off as I patted the snow out of my hair and she recognized the jacket I was wearing. She peered over my shoulder as the front door to the lobby swung shut and Temari stepped inside, kicking the snow off her shoes that would leave puddles later.

"Why the fuck is _she_ here?" Saku looked ready to kill Temari before the first set of verbal fists were even thrown. Oh shoot, that fight they had was about Temari I'm willing to bet with the look Saku is throwing at her.

"I see you've picked up Tayuya's vocabulary." No, no, no... Don't taunt her. Crap, Ino fix this.

"Fuck you." Saku took a step forward and I quickly moved to block her, shrugging it off like I was just ridding myself of more hitchhiking snow.

"I'd be up for a three way." Temari replied, as easily as if it were something she said every day and my heart sunk even lower.

"Alright, alright! Enough!" I shouted above the beginning cat fight. I pointed at Saku, "go upstairs, I'll be right behind you." She protested, but gave in, not before she could throw one last icy glare at Temari. As soon as she was on the stairs, and out of earshot, I turned around.

"Really?" I asked, Temari shrugged but was more amused than anything else.

~o~

Ten minutes later we were safely, albeit not happily, inside my apartment. Temari had happily accepted a hot chocolate and was blowing steam off the top while sitting on the couch. She doesn't appear in the least bit perturbed by the non-stop, blood-thirsty looks she's getting from Saku who is leaning against the counter in my 'kitchen'.

"So, what happened with Tayuya?" I asked, blowing on my own cup of hot chocolate. I kept my voice low so it didn't carry over the low volume Temari had the television set on. She has chosen some sort of comedy, or western I can't really tell right now.

Saku finally turned away from the living room, stepping more inside the kitchen so she couldn't see the couch.

"I should be asking you why you're out with Temari at this time of night, and why you are wearing her jacket."

"It's cold outside." I replied simply, and truthfully. It is very cold outside.

"Ino..." She gave me the look that I couldn't refuse, tilting her head to the right slightly with a put-out pout.

"It is very cold out." I took a sip of my beverage and looked around the corner to make sure my second guest was still absorbed in her show. "She invited me on an outing and we sort of lost track of time." Both true, "then you called and she drove me home. I didn't want her to drive home in this weather so I offered her my couch for the night."

"Then where am I going to sleep?" She asked.

"You're going to bunk with me." I masked the slight blush the thought had caused by taking another – much longer – sip from my mug. We used to sleep together all the time when we were younger, and she spent a night or two here not too long ago. Well, an afternoon but still it shouldn't be weird, right? It's not like I am going to try anything, but what if she thinks I'm Tayuya in the middle of the night?

My face lit up a darker red and I failed to notice the discomfort Saku was struggling with.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She replied quietly, drawing me out of my daydream.

"Why not?" I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Tay is already..."

"Jealous?" I finished for her, catching on to what she was trying to say. Saku nodded and remained silent. "Then don't you think it was a bad idea for you to ask to spend the night here?"

"I don't care." She scowled, knuckles turning white as she gripped the cup.

"Yes, you do, you are just hurting and trying to get back at her." I reasoned, setting my cup down on the counter so I could rub my hands together, finally working out the last of my lingering chills. "Right now, you are probably debating if you should go back home, and talk to her, right?"

She didn't say anything, her silence as much confirmation as any verbal reply would have been. "Well, walking in this weather isn't a good idea but you should talk to her. Hurting her on purpose is a really childish thing to do." Saku stared down into the dark brown liquid that was still at the brim of her cup.

"She said she still loves Temari." Saku faltered, quickly spilling out the rest of the details of their fight. "I mean, she said it was an accident that she meant to say she 'loved' Temari but I don't know."

"You're an idiot." I summarized, catching her attention. "Tayuya is an idiot, in fact, you are both _idiots_. Saku, she is crazy about you, you know that."

"I know but, she doesn't want to tell me anything about when she was with Temari and-"

"So? Maybe it's just something she doesn't want to talk about? Pushing her to talk about it is only going to get her riled up, and saying something she will regret. Or, nothing at all! She might simply shut down and refuse to talk at all." Saku remained silent as she watched her drink slowly release steam that rose up and disappeared.

Maybe I'm being harsh, but really, they are both idiots. Tayuya probably agreed to talk in an attempt to get something... or right after getting something. My nose curled and I checked on Temari again. Her cup is resting on the table in front of the couch now, and she looks ready to fall asleep.

I wonder if I should get her a blanket, or figure out where people are sleeping for the night before she tapers off.

"She just seemed so happy, talking about Temari." Saku argued. I sighed, drawing my attention away from the sleepy blonde on the couch.

"So, you'd be happier if she was always miserable while talking about herself, and her past?" That seemed to hit something; the expression on Saku's face changed to the one where she is just realized something about a problem she's been trying to solve.

"Well, no. I'd rather she's happy." She paused and I bit back my next comment so she could figure out whatever it is she's mulling over. "She's mentioned a few times now, that I do the same thing when I talk about you." About me? "And that it bothers her."

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I need Saku to figure it out herself, which means I need to lead her around like a dog after a bone.

"Why? Well..." She set down her untouched cup, resting her head on the cupboards that overlooked the counter. "She said she's jealous of how close we are, and I don't think she believed me when I told her you were the one to give me the final push."

"So, she thinks I'm still the competition?" I prompted.

"Maybe, but that's stupid, right? We are just friends, and I would never betray her." Stupid... right. My chest hurts a lot more than I thought it would, hearing her put it like that. But what did I really expect? Pushing her closer to Tayuya has only put her farther from me. Which, is what I wanted. It's just, now how do I push myself further from her?

"But you came here purposefully to get back at her for hurting you, even if it was an accident." Saku flinched and I knew I had hit another nerve. I probably could have phrased that in a softer way, but she won't understand as well if I do.

"You need to trust Tayuya, if you want your relationship with her to last."

"I do!" She protested.

"No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't have reacted the way you did over a slip up, and you would have taken her apology and explanation with at least moderate consideration. Instead, you walked through a snow storm just so you could go to the one place you knew she wouldn't want you to go. You could have stayed with Tsunade, or on the couch-"

"We still don't have a couch." Saku muttered, cutting off my tangent.

"-the point is: You had other options and you chose the one that would cause the most hurt. Now, I'm not saying you are to blame for that fight. Tayuya shouldn't have promised to talk if she didn't want to. Or she could have at least given you a reason, but neither of those would have mattered if you had trusted her instead of demanding answers." Saku sunk further back into silence, listening to what I was telling her but giving no feedback.

"In conclusion, you're both idiots. You're an idiot for running here instead of working it out, and for believing she could really still be in love with Temari. Just in case you've forgotten, she attacked a guy pointing a gun at you. She has been crazy about you since before the ski-trip, or even the Halloween dance.

"But she was with Temari for a long, long time. There is going to be baggage from that, that will have to dealt with and you will have to get over if you want her to stay around." I let her absorb everything and I heard the television turn off, followed by footsteps wandering over the carpet and onto the tile that transitioned into my kitchen. Temari stuck her head inside the entrance, setting her used mug on the counter.

"So, are you two done talking yet?" She asked, eyes drooping with 'I'm half asleep' sagging down her usual, cocky expression. I checked quickly with Saku and knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think we are." Green eyes smiled a thank-you and I nodded in return.

To their credit, neither Saku nor Temari started another fight and instead silently went about getting ready for bed. I was able to find two old t-shirts and sweat pants that fit them both, Temari's a little long and, Saku's a little short and loose; but they would do.

Since I don't keep multiple, spare toothbrushes in my bathroom they settled for toothpaste on their finger and a quick scrub. Apparently it's funny I use a kids brand that tastes like strawberries. It's not my fault all the 'adult' toothpastes taste like crap.

I was just about to figure out who would sleep where when there was a knock at the door, surprising us all.

Checking the peek-hole, I opened the door and stepped aside so Saku could see who it was.

"I uh," Tayuya stood in the doorway, hair covered in snow and completely soaked. She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a cereal bag. "I brought the last of the Captain Crunch, since I promised you could have it and didn't want to eat it on accident." Hopeless, they are both hopeless.

I shut the door after she had stepped inside, Saku remained silent until I turned the corner to my room and found Temari sitting on my bed.

-Sakura-

As Ino left in a hurry, following Temari who seemed to retreat before she was seen, Tay fidgeted just inside the doorway.

"That has got to be the worst apology I've ever heard." Feeling bashful, my fingers started to twitch. "I'm sorry too. What was it Ino said, 'we're a pair of idiots'? I think that's how she put it."

"Why are you apologizing? And why am I an idiot?" Tay turned cheek, embarrassed and desperately holding onto her dignity while she stood in the doorway in waterlogged shoes. She continued to grumble, finally trying to rid herself of her soaked footwear. It took a few kicks, and ended with a puddle on Ino's doorstep, but she finally got them off.

"I walked through a blizzard to give you this cereal!" She added, and I felt myself beginning to smile.

"I'm aware." I assured her, smiling at her disgruntled expression.

"You better fucking enjoy it!" Tay removed her jacket and searched for a place to hang it before I took it from her and placed it on the hook, on the back of the door. "Seriously though, you better have a fucking orgasm or somethin' while eating this cereal."

I reached up to remove a snow-soaked strand of hair that was glued to her cheek. Her hair is almost blacky-brown when it's soaked, and her cheeks are still flushed. As my fingers brushed her skin I could feel the cold bite that still must have her skin numb. Tay really shouldn't have made the twenty minute trek to Ino's in this weather. It was barely snowing when I walked over.

"You're soaking wet." It was more an observation – an obvious observation – than a question. Tay smiled and pressed her forehead into my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's not that I have something to hide, I just don't want to talk about Temari because... I'm embarrassed." She shivered against my chest and I could feel her damp clothes start to work on mine.

"You're really wet..." I muttered, and Tay pushed back to glare at me.

"Will you shut up about how fucking wet I am! I walked through a fucking blizzard! And-" she started to search the floor, "where the fuck did the fucking cereal go?" I started to giggle, I couldn't help it. Her act is so transparent, it's funny. She isn't actually mad, she's embarrassed and flustered. So, she has gone into a rant meant to piss you off because it's easier for her to deal with.

"You look like a waterlogged puppy." I teased, earning a glare as she stood in her growing puddle at the door.

"Fine, you want wet. I'll show you wet!" Tay grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it off, over her head. The fabric clung to her skin, fighting the entire way until she threw the garment straight at me. It connected with a soggy splat, instantly dampening my face and dripping down onto my neck.

I was busy peeling the shirt off my face so I didn't notice she had started on her pants.

"Tay!" I hissed, looking back towards Ino's bedroom where the door was still shut. "Stop it!"

"No!" She stood perched on one foot, the second was crossed at the knee while she tried to get the tighter-than-normal jeans to let go of her ankle. Finally freeing one foot, she made quick work of the second and tossed her pants in pursuit of her shirt before ripping off her socks.

"There! I'm not drenched anymore, happy now?" Her teeth started to chatter worse than before, goosebumps crawling up her legs and arms. With only her bra and underwear on, she stood shivering in the doorway.

"I was happy just to see you in the doorway, with **my** Captain Crunch." I assured her. Tay snorted in reply, the shiver in her body becoming a violent, involuntary full-bodied shake.

"F-f-f-fucking c-cereal." She stuttered, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

I walked into the hallway and opened the closet by Ino's bathroom, grabbing a blanket before returning back to my shivering red-headed mess.

Sitting down on the sofa, I patted the spot next to me and she walked over and instantly buried herself in the warmth the blanket had to offer. Tay sandwiched herself between my chest and the back of the couch, completely submerged so only the top of her head was visible.

"So, why are you an idiot?" She asked, muffled by the fabric when her shivers and chattering teeth died down.

"Because I didn't trust you."

"Really?" Tay pulled down the blanket and scooted up so I could hear her clearly. "Barbie was on my side?"

"Mostly." Tay dawned a triumphant smirk and I kissed her more to remove it than anything else. Her hands gripped my hips, pulling me tighter against her; grinding her hips against mine I could feel the familiar need as her nails grazed my skin.

Her hands were like ice on my skin, the rest of her body not much warmer as the rest of her shakes slowly came to a stop.

"Can I ask..." I started when she had curled up closer to finish heating back up. "Why would you be embarrassed to tell me about Temari? If you don't mind... that is." I added with a quick after thought. "It's just always going to bother me, if we don't talk about it. We don't have to talk about it now, but I'd like – need – to, at some point."

Tay stayed silent, fingers tangled into the t-shirt Ino had given me.

"It's just," she began after a long delay. "I followed Temari around for almost three years. Only about half of which we, uh," Tay cleared her throat, letting me figure it out. "Anyways, she never felt the same way about me, as I did for her.

"Temari told me from the start, she would never love me; and if I ever fell in love with her it would end. But at the time, I was convinced I could change her mind and ended up just being used." Tay's voice grew quiet and I tightened my arms around her. Trying to convey how much I love her, and support her no matter what she told me.

It's not Tay's fault, Temari never told her the full story.

"I hate the way you smell right now." Huh? Well that's the last thing I expected to hear.

"What? Why? I just showered a few hours ago." Tay laughed, and all of the sadness left her eyes.

"Because, you and this blanket, both reek of Ino." She crinkled up her nose and I sighed with mock exasperation.

"Well, then we will just have to fix that."

-Ino-

"That couldn't have been easy, at least the drama classes are paying off. That was quite the act you put on." Temari leaned forward, nails running over the edge of my bed as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"What act?" I snapped, already well past my limit for patience. I can't believe Tayuya would show up with an almost empty bag of cereal. Saku looked so happy she was about to cry. I pulled a hair pin out and dropped it onto my dresser, roughly tearing out my ponytail and tossing it as well.

What a brilliant day. First, Saku and the Harpie are, once again, complete idiots in front of the entire school. Yes, we can see you, you aren't invisible! Then Emi whines continuously for no reason. I'm sorry you are having a bad hair day, but it's no reason to mope for the entirety of homeroom.

After that, Tayuya somehow spots the bandage on my wrist. Which leads to my entire afternoon with Temari. Even if, admittedly, it wasn't all that bad. I actually really enjoyed bits of it, even if she isn't my favourite person to be around, she isn't that bad.

I stared up at the mirror and saw Temari sitting behind me, watching with a curious expression. What would have happened, if Saku hadn't called when she did?

"The best friend diligently fixing all of Sakura's and Tayuya's problems. I heard what she said, it would have been so easy for you to spin it in your favour." She's right, of course. All I would have had to do was make a big fuss over it, and freak out like she had. It could have easily spiralled out of control, with Saku's jealous streak and Tayuya's temper, but what would be the point?

"And then what?" I asked, turning so I was face to face with her, rather than talking through a mirror. "Let's say, it did cause them to break up, then what? I somehow miraculously make her fall in love with me? She will never feel the same way about me, as I feel about her.

"I played that card already, she fell in love with Tayuya." Temari remained silent, not that I expected a reply. She always seems to go silent rather than rebut an argument she can't win. That could be seen as a positive quality, she doesn't argue pointless fights into the ground. Although, she doesn't concede defeat either.

"I can't answer that, Kitten." Was all she said after a lengthy delay.

"Because you don't have an answer," I crossed my arms and leaned back against the dresser.

"No," she caught my eyes and held them, like a spell I couldn't break. Behind it, there was true sadness, and I wondered – not for the first time – what today had been about. "Because I don't know how far you are willing to go, to have her."

"What do you mean?" I asked more to distract myself from the voices I could hear coming from the living room, voices and laughter; than any real curiosity. Saku took my advice after all; they are going to be okay.

"There are always two options, to lie or to tell the truth. To fight, or to give up. To accept what has been dealt, or to find a way to try and change it. To live, or to die. There is always another way, you don't have to simply give up, if what you truly desire is to fight."

"What about a second way, not to hurt... anymore." I asked, finally pulling loose of the hold she had over me. She understood what I was asking, as I knew she would.

Temari stood up and gently slipped my arm out from where it was hidden against my chest. She pulled back the sleeve on my right up, up over the wrist to my elbow before looking back up and reclaiming her hold.

"You've already found another way."

"It's nothing," I tugged the sleeve down, feeling trapped between her and the dresser. "I just burnt myself by accident while cooking dinner." Temari remained silent, running her fingers over my cheek until she was cupping my chin.

"I don't understand," she whispered and I felt my breathing hitch. "You are so beautiful, why would you maim yourself on purpose? Was what I had offered to you, truly that horrible?" To my embarrassment, I started to cry. The frustration and desperation that came with the conversation, after such an emotional roller coaster of a day, as left me spent and tired. I don't have the energy to fight it any longer.

"No... I just," I turned as much as I could in her hold, the space between us now barely existent. "I don't know what I feel anymore."

"What do you feel about Sakura?" She asked, I took a second to try and figure out how to answer her question. Surprising myself when I realized, I did in fact, want to answer it.

"I love her. She's been at the core of my goals for such a long time. When we were younger, I protected her and we looked out for each other. And when she left... I promised, and I made it my goal, that I would find her.

"It was all I thought about, all I worked for, for nearly ten years. But, now that I've found her and I've come to realize she will never have romantic feelings for me, but, what do I do?" I asked, hoping – as illogical as it was – that Temari would have an answer for me. I hadn't realized it till now, but maybe that's why I feel so lost. Even when she wasn't with Tayuya, I had a goal. I thought I had one now, as well, but simply living to make her happy doesn't seem to be enough.

"You work on you. You will never be happy, if you keep pining over her, and letting her do this," she raised my arm so I could see the bandage in the moonlight. "To you, it isn't right."

"**I** did this," I snapped my arm out of her grip and she let go of my cheek. "Because of _you_."

"You didn't do it because of me," she retaliated, turning angry. "You did it because you couldn't accept the fact that you had enjoyed being with someone other than Sakura."

"I couldn't stand the fact that it was you! Out of everyone, it was you!" Temari cringed, backing away. "Why did it have to be you?" My tears came down thicker, more potent and uncontrolled than before. "She _would_ hate me, if she knew what I had done! How could she not, with your history with Tayuya, and with how you two hate each other!"

"You could have stopped, if you had wanted to!" She snapped right back, keeping her voice down to copy mine. "I didn't force anything on you!" I heard the hallway closet open and close, biting my tongue until the footsteps retreated back into my living room.

"That's the problem, I didn't want to stop!" Temari stopped, thinking and I cursed myself. Where the hell did that come from? I've never thought that way before, so why did it come out like that. "I mean, I didn't hate it." I gave as a feeble explanation.

"What do you feel about me?" She asked, cautious.

"Nothing!" I blurted out almost instantly. "I don't know... I barely know you, I don't hate you." Temari laughed, silencing my rambles by surprising me into biting my own tongue.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. I take it back, I do hate you; I glared openly at her, my dignity limping off to lick its wounds in a corner. "I just can't believe how seriously you took that question. I'm not judging you, Ino. If some girl who was as hot as me, and as good a kisser as I am, kissed me while I was high. Well, I wouldn't hate it either.

"What I wanted to know, was what you think about me, after the past few days. I wasn't asking if you had fallen in love with me or anything like that, that would be ridiculous. I wanted to know what you thought of me, as a person.

"You've told me things that I'm guessing you haven't told anyone else, and I wanted to know, why?"

"Why?" I demanded, feeling exposed as she continued to hit the nail on the head over and over. I'm not used to being read like a book. Usually I can keep my thoughts and feelings to myself unless I want to share them. Temari's uncanny ability to figure me out is annoying.

"Because the only two people I ever see you seriously talking with, and by seriously I mean people you talk to for a reason besides gossip or obligation, are Sakura and Emi.

"Sakura can be crossed off that list for obvious reasons, and Emi just as easily. You don't trust her, and frankly I think she's a judgemental idiot." Temari summarized like it was completely logical. I opened my mouth to protest, but again she beat me to it. "Tenten and Hinata don't count either. While you do talk to them more than others from your gossip mill, you aren't close to either of them. You're actually a very closed off and lonely person. That's why you are clinging so hard to Sakura.

"And," she continued without losing a beat, "if you are usually so closed off to everyone, why is it you've opened up to me?" Temari hit a button that was rarely touched, slamming her hand on it like a curious child wondering what the warning sign was for.

"I am not closed off and lonely! I talk to everyone, if anything I'm overly social! You could ask me anything, about any club in school or about most of our class and I would be able to answer it!" Temari sighed, like a frustrated parent or teacher trying to explain a simple concept to a child.

"I never argued your ability to retain information about other people. I said **you **were closed off, you could probably tell me many things about many people. But, how much could they tell me about you? How much could even your precious Saku tell me about you?"

I... don't know. She knows everything about when we were younger, and I've told her a few stories about the boarding school I attended. I haven't told her about the dance recital.

"What does it matter?" I asked, frustrated with her line of never ending questions.

"It doesn't, what you choose to tell her is up to you. All I want to know is why you've decided to open up to me, when you've said it yourself, you barely know me." I glowered at her and she sat down on my bed, relaxing into her usual feline grin.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted.

"You could, I don't doubt your ability to ask me a question with a simple series of words." For a brief moment, I imagined myself leaping at her and strangling her. About Saku finding her still body the next morning and calling the cops, and having to explain the infuriating amount of annoyance Temari could stir within someone.

"I don't know." I replied, teeth clenched.

"Good, because I don't know why either." Temari stared out of the tiny window in my room, silent and without any sort of mind probing observations for the first time. Tayuya and Saku could no longer be heard in the living room and I wondered if they had heard any of the argument between Temari and I.

She does bring up an interesting point, as much as I hate to admit it. Why have I told Temari so much?

"Why did you bring me today?" I asked when Temari seemed to drop the subject completely.

"I don't know, you just sort of showed up while I was getting ready to leave and it seemed like a fun thing to do." It seemed like a fun thing to do, what an asinine thing to say.

"What were you delivering?" I asked, shrugging off her previous answer.

"I can't tell you." Temari continued to look out the window, at the snow blanketing down so thick the sky almost looked white. I can't even make out the glow of the moon through the storm.

"Oh please, don't tell me it's one of those 'if I tell you, I'll have to kill you' deals." Sarcastic as it is, I really hope that's not why. I have enough people who would love to kill me right now, I don't need to be sticking my nose into anything else.

"No, I don't know what I'm delivering most of the time myself."

"Alright, fair enough..." There's one last question I want to ask, but how do I go about asking? "What happened-" I paused and Temari looked at me, eyes narrowing like she knew what I was asking before I had even gotten it out, "at your home."

"Nothing." She bit off the word with a sharp edge, turning her cheek so the bruise was hidden, clearly showing me I was stepping out of bounds. Behind me, I heard Saku laugh and bile rose in the back of my throat. They wouldn't, not in my apartment, knowing I was in the next room. Would they?

Temari must have heard them as well, because her expression softened to somewhere between pity and sorrow. How twisted is this, I'm in love with Saku, and Temari with Tayuya. Yet, here we both are, just one thin wall between Temari and I, and Saku and Tayuya.

I can see it, Temari wants to forget about them the way she has trained herself to forget, in the way she's looking at me. But I can't, not again, can I?

Temari waited for an indication, and I shakily pushed off of the dresser, my legs feeling like jelly beneath my body. In a haze, my lips found hers and she pulled me to straddle her hips. I felt her hands wander my sides, as I fell into the lusty, frenzy like dance we were caught in.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was her blue eyes, focused as she kissed my wrist before returning to my bare skin.

-Tayuya-

Pants, pants, pants... where the fuck did I throw my pants? I can't believe it's almost five AM and Saku is still asleep while I'm awake. I take that back, she isn't just asleep she's fucking out cold. I was able to crawl out from under her, find my sweater and rip the living room apart without her waking up.

But where the fuck did I put my pants? I scratched at my messy bed head, trying to figure out what to do. Pants just can't walk away, not without someone putting them on, so where did they go? Urg, how am I suppose to surprise Pinkie with breakfast on couch and finish my round of ass kissing without pants!

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but somehow I doubt Barbie would appreciate it if she woke up to find me in her kitchen without pants. Or... maybe she would 'appreciate' it. I twisted to try and look at my ass. Sakura has given it a lot of compliments lately, but I think that's just the sex talking.

No! I need pants! Okay, so... oh! Maybe Ino has another pair! She did lend Sakura a pair of pyjama bottoms. She must have another spare pair as well. Alright, ninja mission accepted. I can totally sneak into her room and find a pair and get out without waking her up. Can I?

Yeah, I totally can. Alright, go!

Checking the living room one last time in hopes of finding my missing garment, I tiptoed out of the living room and silently opened Ino's bedroom door. I pulled it shut instantly after poking my head inside.

Temari. Why is Temari in Ino's bed? What the fuck is going on? I looked back into the living room just as Sakura rolled over, still sound asleep.

Um, okay? This isn't the most surprising thing I've walked in on, I mean... no this trumps that. I wonder if Sakura knows she is in there? She must, Temari must have been here before I showed up and just decided against saying hi. Yeah... but that still doesn't explain why she is in there, with Ino?

Think, think! Okay, so Temari is in there because Ino doesn't have anywhere else she could sleep for the night? So, Temari was here before I was, and is in Ino's bed because there was no where else to sleep?

I guess that makes sense, but wait. Why the fuck is she here to begin with? Since when are Ino and Temari friends? As I stood in the hallway trying to figure out my inner dilemma, something else occurred to me.

Pants! Shit! I'm still not wearing pants and Sakura was just really fucking pissed about Temari, if she wakes up and Temari sees me, Sakura is going to be really fucking mad. What do I do? I could try and go back to sleep, but I'm almost guaranteed to wake her up, and I really wanted to make breakfast. I wonder if Ino has any blueberries...

No! Stay on topic, pants. Pants is the topic. Okay, so I could try and complete my mission of stealing a pair from Ino's dresser. I just didn't realize the quest was meant for a level ten when I'm still a level eight, or something. It's just a higher difficulty but still doable.

Taking a deep breath, I worked the door open, checking one last time to make sure both Ino and Sakura, were both still asleep. Tiptoeing inside her room, I tried to focus on the dresser but something else caught my eye.

Why are Ino and Temari sleeping_ together_? Last I recall, Temari hated to do anything even remotely cuddlish. Yet, they are a mirror image of what Sakura and I look like every night.

I stood gaping and confused until Ino moved, and for a second, I thought she had woken up. Fuck, I need to get out of here. It didn't take long to find her pyjama drawer, and sneak back out of Ino's room. I would have easily been home-free if I hadn't noticed one last detail as I was shutting her door.

Ino wasn't wearing a shirt. I shut the door and paused in the hallway; caught between waking up Sakura so we could gape like children with their noses pressed to a candy store window, and something that was telling me it would be a bad idea.

I walked shakily towards the kitchen, stepping into the loose pyjama bottoms as I went. Ino is a good half a foot taller than I am, so the borrowed pants dragged on the ground and bunched around my ankles.

Let's think this through, maybe she was wearing a tank top? Sakura wears a lot of those. No, she was definitely wearing an old t-shirt last night when I showed up. I remember it was some sort of school fundraiser shirt, brown and something else I think.

Her arm, and what I could see of her shoulder were definitely bare.

I stepped into the kitchen and spotted my still-soggy jeans.

"There you are!" I said before I realized I had spoken out-loud. On the floor in front of the fridge were my jeans, albeit they are still soaked and I probably couldn't have worn them this morning anyways. But, at least I found them.

I snatched them up and looked for a spot I could put them, settling for the sink for now. It's empty and it's better than getting something else wet. I rooted through the cupboard and found a mixing bowl and a box of pancake mix before turning to search the fridge.

"Good morning." I heard a yawn behind me and jumped, hitting my head on the top of the low cut fridge. Ino has one of those half size ones, where the top third is a freezer. Mother fucker! That hurt!

"Oh, did I wake you up?" I asked, turning to see Sakura with sleep still clouding her expression as she smiled with a look that most people who are still half-under use. I let out a silent string of curses, trying to ignoring the throbbing lump growing on my head.

"No, I woke up when I realized you were gone." So, yes. I smirked, oh well if she wants to put it like that then so be it. "What are you making?" She yawned again, leaning her hip against the far counter and her head against the cupboards. Sakura closed her eyes and yawned a third time, it's not like her to be this tired in the morning. I hope she's not coming down with something.

"Uh, well I was going to make fruit pancakes." I turned back to the fridge, rubbing the forming lump on the top of my head. Ah ha! She does have strawberries and blueberries, good that makes my sucking up easier.

"With blueberries?" Sakura asked, perking up slightly.

"Yeah, she has blueberries." As I picked out the ingredients I would need, Sakura continued to hover in drone mode. Do I tell her? I looked around for a pan before Sakura noticed and got one for me. I thanked her and turned back to what I was doing.

Maybe I should figure out what is going on before telling her, it might just be something simple like... I ran through a list of possibilities, crossing them off as quickly as they came up. Or maybe it isn't simple.

"Can I help?" Pinkie asked, and the previous incident we had while making pancakes ran through my head. I should say no, watching Sakura cook is like watching a train wreck in slow motion. You know eventually something is going to blow the fuck up, the question is when and how soon.

"Uh..." I grabbed the box of pancake mix and handed it, and the mixing bowl, to Sakura. She tipped over the box and hit the end lightly, pausing when nothing came out. Cue train wreck.

Sakura looked inside, squinting with one eye closed. I should say something, I know she isn't the best cook... but, fuck.

Satisfied there was still something in the box, she flipped it back over and hit the bottom again, this time with a little more force. Behind me the pan started to sizzle and I cracked an egg into the pan without looking. Come on... do it. I felt a smirk crawl onto my lips and settled in for the finale. I'm such a horrible girlfriend.

Giving up on hitting the box, she shook it and as soon as it came back up from its sudden plunge; the box burst open and a cloud of pancake mix filled the kitchen.

I burst out laughing just in time to see Sakura wipe a plentiful amount of mix off her face. Her cheeks, hair and the front of her shirt are covered in a light layer, the counter and floor around her feet didn't survive any easier. The majority, however, did seem to make it into the bowl.

Sakura glared at me, suspecting I had in some way rigged the incident.

"You have got to be the worst fucking cook in existence." I snickered, Sakura rolled her eyes trying to hide the flush in her cheeks as she started to clean up the mess. "At least you didn't squeal this time, and most of it is in the bowl!" I insisted, earning a reluctant twitch in her cheek.

"It's like food hates you, remember when you tried to crack an egg and it imploded?" I goaded on, playing the scene over and over in my head on instantly replay.

"Then why do you let me help?" She asked, dropping the paper towel into the garbage while I flipped the egg I had cooking in the pan.

"For my own amusement." Sakura flicked pancake batter at me, adding water to the batter that had made it into the bowl. "Hey, do you think Ino will want pancakes?" Fuck, maybe she didn't hear me. What a stupid fucking thing to ask her, now she will say 'I don't know, why don't I ask her?' Then what do I say? Yes, yes you should. You should go walk into her bedroom and see her and Temari, when I still haven't figured out what the fuck is going on.

"Uh..." Sakura paused stirring her charge, rubbing some of the fluff still clinging to her nose with the back of her hand. Wait, she's nervous. Does she already know? Why wouldn't she tell me? "Actually, Temari is here as well." She blushed and gave me her best 'I'm sorry' smile.

Oh, I get it.

"Why is Temari here?" I asked, playing along, pretending I didn't already know and acting a little put out. Maybe I should have tried to sound a little more annoyed?

"I don't really know, Ino said they were hanging out yesterday? Then when I called her..." I chose that moment to scoop the pan-full of scrambled eggs onto a plate and respray it to prepare for the pancakes. "Well, she drove her home and stayed here because it was late and storming." And because it is easier to fool around on a full size bed rather than the back seat of Temari's car. I wonder how long they've been sneaking around?

No, there could be another explanation. I can't just to the fucking conclusion just yet. Okay, that was a bad joke... or pun? Joke? I don't fucking know!

"We can wake them up when breakfast is ready, no point in cutting their sleep short." Since when have I been a morning person? "Why don't you see if you can find the weather channel?"

"Why?" Pinkie asked, handing me the batter bowl. I gaped at her, amazed that something so obvious should slip her mind.

"To see if school is cancelled for a snow day? You've lived here how many years now? I know there was at least one last year." I shook my head, pouring out four pancakes into the pan and sat back to wait for the bubbles to appear. (2)

"I've just always gone to school on snow days." She replied like it was equally as obvious, which considering it's Sakura, it probably should be.

"No fucking way, are you serious? Why would you go to school on a snow day! I mean, you could be outside playing snow soccer or just, I don't know, being busy not being at school?" I found myself laughing as Sakura smacked my shoulder and I feigned hurt. Go to school on a snow day, good one.

Sakura left shortly after to find the local weather channel, and I took the opportunity to slip out of the kitchen after the first batch of pancakes were done to bang on Ino's door. Sakura stuck her head down the hallway and gave me a funny look as I proceeded to scream at Ino and Temari through the door, but didn't say anything.

Twenty minutes later, the four of us were sitting around the living room table eating scrambled eggs and pancakes. And, of course, Sakura had her Captain Crunch as well. Seriously though, there wasn't enough left for a full meal. I didn't do a very good job at guessing proportions but com'on, it's fucking Captain Crunch!

It was probably the most awkward breakfast, in the history of breakfasts. I'm pretty sure, if you put my mother and a priest into the same room for breakfast, it would not surpass the amount of awkward I endured during that meal.

Sakura and Ino chatted about routine topics briefly before giving into the partial quiet chewing supplied us with. Temari was positively foul the entire time, muttering about it being way too fucking early. While I agree, it was also funny to watch someone else act at like a zombie for once.

I found myself watching Ino and Temari, who could not seem to make eye contact with each other and stumbled once while Ino was passing a plate. Until Sakura caught me and seemed to either get the wrong impression, or become curious herself.

In the end Ino picked up plates and excused herself saying she was going to call Emi, Hinata and Tenten to make sure they knew about the snow day and to invite them over for a study day. Of course, Sakura was thrilled at the proposition. Temari and I, not so much.

So a few hours later, we were doing exactly that, which continued on through lunch... and then through dinner. It seemed like the entire day passed by, sitting in the living room with textbooks covering the table, couch, laps and floor doing exactly what we aren't supposed to do on a snow day: work.

I found myself lying with my back against the floor, staring up at the ceiling, while my head rested on Sakura's lap.

"Can't we do something that isn't incredibly fucking boring?" I whined for the twentieth time. Sakura bit off her answer she was giving to Tenten and frowned at me. "Pllleeeaaassseee?" I pouted, doing my best puppy eyes impression. Can you believe Ino doesn't own a single game? What does she do for fun?

"Ino's bedroom is empty," Temari replied from across the room, picking something out from under her nails, apparently still annoyed her car wouldn't start. You should just be thankful we let you back inside Ino's apartment, not that my vote seemed to have any effect on the outcome. "You could amuse yourself for five minutes then take a nap."

Hinata turned ten shades of red, flipping through pages in her book faster than she could possibly read.

"Temari!" Ino hissed, shooting a glare before turning back to what Emi was struggling with.

"Thanks for the offer but Sakura can get pretty vocal, and I wouldn't want to disturb everyone's study session." I barked back at her before I could remind myself to think before talking. I can't fucking stand Temi-bitch!

"Tay..." Sakura squeaked, caught between being angry and embarrassed. Tenten sighed, trying feebly to redirect the conversation back to the question she was trying to ask Sakura.

"Trust me, Hun, I know from experience that she is probably faking." Temari smiled and Ino looked mortified. Sakura smacked the top of my head like an angry owner smacking a misbehaving puppy's nose with a rolled up newspaper, except it was with a textbook.

"Oi! Temari said it not me!" I replied until I saw the look on her face. "Shutting up."

"Whipped." Temari challenged and I pushed myself up ready to leap across the room and strangle her before Sakura skillfully caught me and pulled me back down. I fell on my ass, hard, and found my head against her stomach.

"How about we take a break from studying? And do something else?" Ino suggested, obviously flustered. "You all decide, and I will get more juice." Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the still half-full pitcher and walked back into the kitchen. Temari watched her go sporting a kicked cat expression.

"Calm down." Sakura whispered, quiet enough that only I could hear her. Her expression appeared strained, I guess I'm not the only one whose skin Temari managed to get under. Sakura is ignoring her to avoid a fight, probably because she knows Temari has no way home unless she plans to walk for over an hour. We could leave, I guess, it's only about a twenty minute walk to Sakura's apartment.

The snow has gotten a lot worse since last night. Emi was able to walk since she lives within walking distance from the school. Hinata spent the night at Tenten's, studying for math I think and Tenten lives on the same block as Emi.

It's only Temari and Hinata that have to drive, or bus, to get to school.

"Oh! That's a great idea, Ino!" Emi clapped her hands together, thoroughly excited by the proposition of a game. "What game should we play?"

"W-we could play g-go fish..." Hinata suggested, rolling her thumbs around each other.

"Lame." Temari rejected the idea and seemed to push Hinata further back into the social corner she had just started to move out of.

"Bitch." I muttered, loud enough so she heard me but quiet enough that Sakura might think it was accidental. I'd rather not get hit again. Temari smiled and winked at me, hoping for a reaction. She received one from Sakura, as she tightened her hold around me.

"How about truth or dare?" Emi suggested, probably hoping for a repeat of Halloween, obvious whore. I'm still angry with her, if it hadn't been two to one on the vote I would have protested louder about inviting her.

"No." Tenten and I replied almost simultaneously.

"Well then, what else is there?" Sakura asked, half of her attention still on Temari who seems all-to-happy with herself at the moment. Ino chose that time to emerge from the kitchen, a strained smile as she set down the more-than-half-full pitcher onto the table.

"What about, 'Never Have I Ever'?" Temari suggested, well that brings back memories. I haven't played that for... almost two years now I think. Tenten, Hinata, Emi and Sakura all looked at her curiously, obviously having no idea what Temari was suggesting.

To my surprise, however, Ino did appear to recognize the game.

"Tayuya? What do you think?" Temari asked, sweetly; what is it you're planning?

"I think it's a drinking game, and we have nothing to drink." Well, I don't know that for sure. But, I would be willing to bet that Ino doesn't have any alcohol in her apartment. Even if she did, it wouldn't be enough for seven people to play this game.

~o~

That was how I ended up at the liquor store, two blocks from Ino's apartment, with none other than Temari. Once the idea of alcohol was introduced, Emi and Tenten – Sakura was completely against the idea of not studying – quickly jumped on the train. Hinata agreed after Tenten badgered her for her vote, I actually kind of felt bad watching it.

After the game was agreed on, I again pointed out the fact – and as it turns out, I was right – that Ino doesn't own any alcohol. Even though I argued the stores are probably closed because of the storm; Emi said everything in the main shopping district that is closest to where Tenten, Emi, Ino, Sakura and I, live is open.

Temari laughed when I pointed out we were underage, complimenting Sakura on her ability to turn me into a saint. Figures Ino would remember I had taken Sakura to a strip club, _'so you must have a fake ID that works.' _I mimicked her whiny voice, mentally beating the stuffing out of a faceless bystander who coincidentally looks a lot like Temari.

So why is Temari with me? Because of Pinkie. Directly or not, it is her fault. She didn't want me to go alone, because it's dark out and she's been afraid of the dark since that asshole had a gun to her head. She won't admit it, but she won't even leave the bedroom without turning on all the lights at night.

So she suggested I take Ino, who really looked like she needed a break. Even though Ino isn't my first choice, she was still far from my last choice.

Temari pointed out that they tend to ID everyone that goes inside that looks like they might be underage, probably because of people like us. And, since Temari is the only other person in our current group with a fake ID, and Sakura would rather I went with her – or not at all – than alone; I'm stuck walking to the liquor store with Temari.

Why didn't I just agree to fucking study? It would be soooo much easier!

"Oh, cheer up, Sour Puss." Temari shook her head, showering me with the snow that had only recently settled onto her hair.

"Fuck off, let's just get this over with." The sooner we get back, the better. It's bad enough that Sakura is a jealous drunk, or would paranoid be more accurate? Temari sighed, checking the price on a few bottles. I couldn't help but wonder if her preferences were still the same, it's been such a long time, since we last sat on the top of that old theatre.

It was such a dump when we found it, rats everywhere. But I miss that summer, I miss that roof.

Temari surprised me by asking, "what do you see in Sakura?" Her tails grazed the ridges on a bottle of vodka, moving down to look at a display of pre-mixed drinks.

I looked around the store, at the yellowy-brown walls, the tacky wood designs, and the half-asleep clerk at the counter; anywhere except at Temari. Why is she asking me this, we haven't even fucking talked except for the forced math project. And we both know that turned out really fucking well.

"What do you see in Ino?" I snapped back, before I could stop myself. I really need a fucking filter on my mouth. Suspicious, Temari looked at me as she selected a green apple flavoured bottle.

"I don't see how those are related," Temari handed the green bottle to me, and I grudgingly took it along with a mango flavoured bottle. "But, if you really want to know, we're friends, sort of."

"Like how we were friends, 'sort of'?" Temari smiled, a mischievous smile as she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. I regret bringing it up, what a stupid, stupid thing to say!

"No. We are just friends." Temari replied, handing me a third bottle before changing sections. "So?" She asked taking her time as she scanned her options.

"So, what?" I asked. Maybe I was just seeing things, I could have sworn...

It doesn't matter, I can't ask Ino and I can't tell Sakura, so all I have to go on is Temari's word. Even if it is worth less than garbage, it's all I have right now. Urg, this is so fucking frustrating!

"So, what do you see in Sakura?" Temari made her last choice, turning to walk up the main aisle towards the check-out. The clerk asked for ID, from both of us, just like Temari had predicted before scanning the four bottles. She rang up the total and announced it to us in a bored voice.

Can't say I blame her, no one has come in or left since we've been here. It's a wonder they haven't closed for the night.

After paying, Temari grabbed one of the paper bags and left the other to me before venturing out into the cold. We walked in silence long enough for me to hope that she might have forgotten her question or decided to drop the subject completely. Either that, or the wind and snow stopped her from continuing anything.

"I just don't get it," Temari shook the snow off her coat and pants in the lobby of Ino's apartment building. "She's changed you so much, it's pathetic."

"How the fuck is it pathetic?" I snapped, slapping at a particularly stubborn patch of snow.

"She's domesticated you." She's what? Temari let out a hefty sigh, heading for the elevator and punching in Ino's floor. "You don't see it, but it's like watching Lady and the Tramp. You're the Tramp, obviously. Then again, Sakura isn't much of a Lady..."

"Get to the point." The doors closed and Temari turned to look at me. Uncomfortable, I shifted my feet and tried to find somewhere else to look. I hate the intensity in her eyes right now, why does she care if I'm with Sakura? She threw me away.

"The Tramp was awesome, he had a happy life and just did what he wanted when he wanted. He got around, do you remember that scene in the kennel? Where all the female dogs were swooning over how amazing he was?" Temari always did watch too many kids movies.

"No, I don't think I've ever watched it." Whereas my mother deemed them a waste of time. Instead I watched documentaries with Gaara in an attempt to bring out the best of him or something.

"What I'm trying to say is, you used to be happy and free. And now, it's like you are trained to heel and follow her around. It's sickening! When was the last time you went out and did anything?" The elevator came to a stop and Temari barely caught the door in time while we were locked in a staring contest.

"Sakura has been really busy lately, so we haven't been able to-"

"See, right there! _Sakura_ has been busy, not you. But the leash around your neck is stopping you from doing anything." Temari turned the corner and started towards our destination, our cheeks still cheery red from the cold outside.

"So? She isn't stopping me. That's what you do when you fuckin' love with someone! You support them and wait until they can go out too!" Temari laughed as she pulled the door open, giving me one last pitiful look before announcing our return.

-Sakura-

I let out a sigh of relief, she's alright - albeit she looks pissed off – but she's alright. I set down the book I was flipping through and half jogged up to Tay, still just fighting the relief I was feeling. It's not that big of a deal for her to walk around in the dark, I just need to calm down.

I skipped around Temari, ignoring the sidelong glance that followed me, catching Tay as she shouldered off her jacket.

"Hey," she greeted. A flash of surprise washed over her face as I kissed her more fervently than I had originally intended.

"Get a room." Temari said and I flipped her off behind my back in place of Tay whose hands are full.

"Are you okay?" Tay asked and I felt a tear run down to drip off my chin. Crap, why am I crying? It's not that big of a deal, even if that was the first time either of us has walked anywhere in the dark since last fall.

Ino seemed to hover between us and the living room, torn on what to do. Tay took the lead and led me to the kitchen, excusing us saying we needed to get glasses and ice.

"Oi, look at me." Tay commanded when we were out of site from the rest of our current company. "I'm alright, okay?" I nodded, feeling some comfort in the fact that she was right, nothing had happened.

"I guess we are spending another night here, huh?" She smirked at her own implied joke. "Can you imagine the amount of sex we've missed out on over the past twenty-four hours?" I smiled despite myself, I don't need to encourage her but I can't help it.

"See, there's the smile." Her smirk widened and I felt her hands on my hips as I leaned back against the counter. This time, it was her who kissed me and I felt infinitely better.

"Thank you." I nuzzled my cheek against her forehead, content in the feeling of her against me. "What did Temari say that pissed you off enough for your 'I need to play a mass slaughter game' look?" That look is usually followed by a couple hours of her in the living room screaming 'die, die die!' At the TV screen.

"I'll tell you later, they are going to be suspicious if we are much longer." Tay kissed my cheek and grabbed seven cups.

"Promise?" I asked, remembering our earlier confrontation as I handed her ice.

"Promise." She assured me, grabbing four and ducking out into the living room where Temari had begun to explain the rules to the game.

"Alright, so it's pretty simple. We sit in a circle and when it's your turn you say 'never had I ever' followed by something you've never done. If someone else has done it, they drink, and if it's an interesting one we can ask for details." Temari looked around the 'circle', which is really more of a retarded square, to see if anyone appeared confused.

This is going to be a very long night.

"O-okay, um..." Hinata fidgeted in her seat, she is sitting beside Tenten on Ino's small couch. After a lengthy argument of who is closer to north, which would symbolize the top of a clock and start us on our clock-wise agreed order, Hinata was picked to start. Beside Tenten, leaning on the couch arm is Emi. She was forced to move from her spot beside Ino after it was pointed out that our makeshift circle looked nothing like a circle.

After that is Tay and I. I'm leaning against Ino's TV stand, and Tay has positioned herself to lie back, against my chest. Her chosen spot brought up another argument about the shape of the circle and the order, but she fought it out so she would go before me and it still looked like a circle.

I think it was more for my benefit in her attempt to comfort than her preference on where to sit.

Ino is on my other side, also leaning against the TV stand, leaving Temari across from Emi.

"N-never have I e-ever d-d-done drugs." Hinata turned bright red, as Temari took a drink along with Emi and to much surprise, Ino. Since when has Ino ever...

Tay seemed equally surprised as she gawked at the blonde beside us.

"Really, Barbie?" Temari I knew about, Emi surprises me a little but I don't really know her. Ino though... when?

"It was just a one time thing." She offered, letting her eyes flicker to Temari who had no emotion on her face. Was it Temari that made her? Is that why they have been hanging out after school?

"Yeah, mine too." Emi added, oh right she drank too. Opps.

Tenten pondered her turn, leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Never have I ever been in love." She said after a moment of contemplation. I took my first drink of Mango Vex, (3)along with Tay – who I squeezed gently and received a smile in return. Ino drank as well, after a moment of hesitation. Temari and Hinata rounded out the group, leaving only Tenten and Emi who watched with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, spill it who have you all loved?" Tenten asked, interested in the answers. Tay shifted against me, she is probably worried about saying Temari.

"You can say Temari, if you want," I whispered and she turned a little so I knew she was paying attention. "I won't be angry."

"K-kiba." Hinata squeaked, taking the silence as her cue to start the round of answers as well. Tay fumbled on her turn, looking at me as she tried to figure out what to do.

"I loved Temari," she emphasized loved, drawing attention from everyone in the room like she has just started to table dance naked. "But I'm in love with the girl whose boobs I'm resting on right now."

I felt a blush crawl onto my cheeks and knew Tayuya had a proud smirk on her face without even looking. Temari studied her but didn't linger long.

"Tayuya," I replied simply, linking my fingers with Tay's while our hands rested on her tummy. "She's my sunshine." I left the meaning up for everyone to decipher, only Tay seemed to understand what I meant.

"I'd rather not say." Ino answered, no one protested and simply looked to Temari who was the last in line.

"Let's see, there was Tayuya," she paused momentarily, catching Tay in a wicked smile. "Bethany, Shana, Ashley, I think there might have been a Lily but I'm not sure." Temari laughed at her own joke, shrugging off the appalled looks and one wide-eyed stare from Hinata.

"I-I don't th-th-think that's what Tenten meant, T-Temari..." Hinata said, earning another laugh from Temari.

Emi smiled, "I think it's sweet, she's just a hopeless romantic." And you are hopelessly clueless. "Alright! My turn, let's see!" She clapped her hands together, pressing her lips against them. "Oh, I know! Never have I ever killed someone! There, no one can drink to that."

I stiffened and felt Tay slip her hand loose, shaking as she took a drink and everyone in the room stared at her. I nuzzled the side of my head, forcing the image of Danzo holding the gun to my head away. It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to protect me and I love her for it.

"Tayuya...?" Ino asked, I had never given her the full details of what had happened. I have never given anyone the full details of what had happened and the story has never been released to the public. The police are still trying to sniff out all of his connections.

"She was protecting me." Ino knows something happened, she knows Tay had protected me but she didn't know to what extent. Tay fought off the slight shake she had taken up, worming her fingers back into mine.

"He had a gun to Sakura's head, so I ran him off the end of the dock with my bike." She twisted in my arms so I could look into her soft brown eyes. "Never have I ever regretted it."

The room fell into silence, no one knew if they should drink or not to the never ever Tay had presented.

"Never have I ever... uh," crap what do I say? I ran through a list in my head, trying to redirect the game and get the focus off of Tay. "Failed a test." Temari burst out laughing, breaking the tension as even Tay seemed to face-palm at the amount of pathetic my never-ever seemed to offer. Even Ino seemed to smile as everyone in the circle took a drink and I found myself embarrassed and surprised at the same time. Really? Everyone has failed a test?

"Never have I ever dropped water balloons off the school roof." Ino said, keeping the game going despite Temari's ensuing giggles. Once again, no one drank but Temari asked:

"Is that something you've thought about doing often?"

"I always wanted to do it at my last school, but I ended up running out of time and I'd rather not be expelled from this one." Ino's pranks, I forgot she used to do those all the time.

"Alright, time for the lame to stop." Perfect, what does Temari have up her sleeve now? "Never have I ever had sex twice in one day."

I turned bright red and realized she was looking straight at Tay and I as we both reached for our drinks. Ino did a double take then decidedly looked at a spot on the wall away from us. Temari grinned, taking a drink of her own.

"Opps, I just remembered I have, so instead I'm going to say three times." As Tay and I both raised our glasses back up to our lips Ino left for the kitchen and Temari let out a cat-call.

"Really? Damn, I really didn't think Sakura had it in her." Tay visibly seethed in my hold.

"U-um," Hinata surprised everyone by speaking up in an attempt to quell the rising tides of war. "Never have I e-ever... um." Ino returned from the kitchen, plopping down a little farther from Tay and I than before.

Just before Hinata could finish what she was saying, the power flickered and went out, leaving us in the dark. Even the street lamp that was letting in a faint glow from the road in front of Ino's apartment complex went out, leaving us in a darkness so thick I could barely make out the outline of the people in the room.

"Well that kind of shits on our parade." Temari muttered in the dark and I heard the clink of ice in her cup. Tenten said something to Hinata, but I was frozen and holding onto Tay with a death grip.

"Hold on, I think I have a couple flashlights." Ino stumbled around beside me and I heard her walk down towards her room along with the rustle of drawers being opened and closed.

"Here," she emerged from the hallway as my site was starting to adjust to the dark so I could make out basic shapes in the dark. She handed one to Tenten and Hinata, who had apparently decided they should head home before the storm got any worse.

She also handed another to Emi who had agreed with the sentiment and was going to head out with them. Unfortunately, that left us with none to use around the apartment as Ino said good-bye and helped the trio find their things in the dark.

"I'm going to try and find some candles." Ino said, heading into the washroom as Tay helped me to the couch before leaving to help Ino look. Temari busied herself picking up glasses and books.

-Ino-

"Oi!" I jumped, dropping the candle I was holding as Tayuya hissed behind me. What does she want? I squinted in the dark to see if she was alone and I heard the bathroom door close.

"Yes?" I tried to keep the rising frustration out of my voice. That game was a stupid, stupid idea. I did not want to know the details of what had happened to Saku that night on the dock, or how many times they have sex in a day.

I just want to be alone, but I can't send Temari, Saku or Tayuya home tonight. Temari's car is more or less snowed in, I guess she could call a cab but I don't want to force her to leave.

Today was bad enough, how am I suppose to survive another night with her?

"I need to ask you something." Tayuya said into the impenetrable darkness. "Did you sleep with Temari?" My breath caught in my throat, oh bullocks.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

1 – True story, I actually had two friends get into an arm wrestle and the ones arm broke after about ten min of back and forth. His forearm snapped clean in two, was actually kind of gross, I could see the bone poking at his skin. Probably wouldn't have been nearly as funny if I wasn't plowed.

2 – For anyone who hasn't cooked pancakes, when the bubbles start to appear on the top you know they are ready to be flipped, or are really close.

3 – Vex, I love you but you leave me shit faced far too easily. So alas, you must be a forbidden love, as I nurse my rum instead. For those who don't know, Vex is a vodka based drink that is sold in Canada, I don't know if it's sold in the US or anywhere else.

Alright, sorry this chapter took so long to get out – and that I haven't updated TP in a while. I've been having one of those months where I can't seem to stop moving, you know the kind. Anywho, I hope the fact that it's about six-thousand words longer than my average chapter sizes helps!

I hope you enjoy it, I realize there is A LOT of talking in this chapter. Yeah... a lot.

Drop a review! I love to read them! Thanx. Until next time - Kiravu


	19. Chapter 18

"_I need to ask you something." Tayuya said into the impenetrable darkness. "Did you sleep with Temari?" My breath caught in my throat, oh bullocks. _

_~o~_

"What?" I laughed awkwardly, leaning down to pick up the candle I had fumbled with. "Of course I slept with Temari, where else was she going to sleep? On the floor?" Why would Tayuya be asking me this? Did Temari say something to her when they left to go to the liquor store?

Maybe her plan all along was to use me to try and make Tayuya jealous, but I shouldn't be surprised. What did I honestly expect? It's Temari... That thought left a hole in my chest that flooded my subconscious with questions I couldn't answer.

"I saw you two, don't fucking lie to me, Ino!" Tayuya growled and I could hear the desperation in her voice and the in faint outline of her body.

"You 'saw' us?" I asked, searching for clarification as I searched for more candles. It's hard enough to find anything in my apartment with the lights on, but it's nearly impossible now. Plus, it's starting to get rather cold as well.

"This morning, I was looking for pants so I could make a couch breakfast for Sakura." A couch breakfast? What in the world is a couch breakfast? "And I figured you might have an extra pair, I didn't know Temari was here and when I walked in your room you, weren't wearing a fucking shirt."

"Wait, what exactly **did** you see?" I felt my cheeks lighting up, brilliant, the last thing I needed was for Tayuya to see me more or less naked.

"I saw you!" Tayuya's hands started to work in the air, trying desperately to explain something she couldn't seem to form into words as she hissed into the quiet darkness. "You were fuckin', I don't know, you were curled up with Temari and I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing a fucking shirt. So, I just need to know, did you fuck Temari? Because if Sakura finds out, she is going to freak out, and I would just really like a little fucking warning so I can hide, or at least put on a set of chain mail or... somethin'!

"I don't know man, just please. Can you stop lying to me, and just tell me? Did you fuck Temari?" That's a really crude way to put it. I curled up my nose and set the three looted candles on the counter top.

"No, I did not..." there has to be a better way to put this. "Fuck Temari." I felt an extreme compulsion to take the bar of soap by the tap and scrub my tongue with it. Why does she have to be so obscene with the way she words everything?

"Did she fuck you?" Tayuya asked, not letting the subject drop until she was sure she had every angle covered.

"No! For goodness sake, Tayuya! I did not have sex with Temari, okay?" I huffed, snapping off the answer a little louder than I had intended. I hope no one is standing outside the bathroom listening to us right now. This day just needs to end, it's like a never ending assault of lets screw up Ino's life and remove from her the little bit of sanity she's been so desperately clinging to, day.

"So, you just decided it was comfier to sleep nude? Even with someone else in your bed? I mean, don't get me wrong, it is; but there is a time and place for that stuff." I glowered at the insufferable redhead.

"If you really must know, and apparently you really, really must know; I did not have sex with Temari," Tayuya made a noise as if to protest my repeating something she already knew and I cut her off. "Listen to me. Yes, I slept with her, but we did not have sex. Do you understand that?" I could see her nodding in the dark, "good.

"We did fool around, a little. But it never went below the belt, Temari stopped it before anything serious happened." The muscles throughout my body tensed with the amount of stress admitting that had stirred up. Tayuya took her sweet time processing what I had told her until she lined up her next series of questions.

"Well, now I know you're lying to me." She grumbled and I felt my blood boil over like a volcano on the brim of bursting.

"What? Why? I am not lying, Tayuya! Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because Temari doesn't stop. It's just... it's not something she does." Tayuya shifted uncomfortably, working through something before she figured out how to continue explaining. "When Temari wants something, she doesn't stop until she gets it. If she wanted you, and if you two did what you say you did, it wouldn't be fucking possible to stop her. And there's no way in hell she would do it voluntarily." Tayuya turned and paused before opening the door.

"I won't tell her, Sakura, that is. I think you should get the fuck away from Temari, don't let her use you then throw you away after you get attached. I know her world is addicting, and it's easy to get sucked in... but...

"Don't make the same mistake I did, you can't change her, Ino." With that, she opened the bathroom door and left, leaving me in the dark and silence to do what I would with her advice.

I wasn't lying.

~o~

The power didn't come back the hour after my talk with Tayuya, or the hour after that and the candles slowly burned down, sitting on the living room table. Sakura sat on the couch, fidgeting as she read her textbook for the third time today. Tayuya looks sound asleep, one leg hanging off the couch, her head on Sakura's lap, oblivious to the hungry stare Temari has transfixed upon her.

I wasn't lying when I told her Temari was the one who stopped it last night. Maybe the reason it didn't make sense to Tayuya is because Temari wants her, she's always wanted her, so she never had a reason to stop when it was Tayuya. Which means I mean nothing, less than nothing, and I'm just a stand in until she can get her lead actress back.

It shouldn't hurt this much, to know that, to realize I'm losing to that stupid Harpie again. If Temari wins, Saku would be rid of Tayuya. But again, what would be the point!

I snapped my pencil in frustration and Saku jumped, wondering what had happened as I mumbled an apology and got a new one. Temari yawned and shivered from where she was sitting, by now the apartment is starting to feel like outside, except without the wind and snow. I am wearing Temari's jacket, and Saku and Tayuya are using the blanket they used last night.

I just don't see a point, Saku is happy with Tayuya, even if I have no idea why. So what would breaking them up using Temari accomplish? It would hurt Saku, and there's no guarantee this time would be any different than last time. She has always seen me as a friend, or a sister, I cringed at the second title.

Alright, so what do I do? Can I continue my odd arrangement with Temari knowing what she wants as an ideal outcome? Maybe that would be for the best, if I truly want to forget my feelings.

Tayuya yawned and rolled so she was facing Saku's stomach rather than Temari and I. Absently, while still skimming the text on the pages in front of her, Saku pulled the blanket that had slipped, up so Tayuya was covered again. Then she smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from Tayuya's face, forgetting the book she had been so absorbed in.

I want that, I want how easily it comes to them.

~o~

Temari turned her back when I reached down to pull off my shirt to change for bed. Since Tayuya was already asleep on top of Saku, the sleeping arrangements stayed the same.

I scowled and pulled the fabric up, feeling my hair hit my back once it was loose. The chilly air caused me to shiver as I reached for the old t-shirt I wear to bed. I know she is trying to be considerate, by looking away, but at the moment I find it more of an insult. She had no qualms staring at the Harpie like she was a juicy steak, even with Sakura sitting right there. Not that she noticed, she was too far gone in her Biology text.

"Why?" I asked, unable to explain the intentions behind the question any cleared than that.

"Why, what?" Temari asked, her back still to me, waiting for some sort of cue that I was done and decent. I plopped down on my bed, the smooth fabric has an icy edge to it, sending a chill up my legs. Maybe I should have put on a sweater for bed tonight.

"Why did you stop it last night?" I demanded. Temari checked to make sure I was indeed done, and turned so she wasn't talking to a wall anymore.

"Look, Ino, I'm not completely sober, you know I finished what was left out. I really don't think now is the best time to talk about this."

"Alcohol doesn't make you do things you wouldn't normally do, it just lowers your inhibitions to stop or filter what you do or say." Way to sound like a textbook, I really have studied way too much today.

Temari sighed, "Ino, we can talk about this another time, alright?" She moved as if to pull the sheets back.

"No! We are going to talk about this now! Just tell me why!" The wind outside howled, and I could see the outline of Temari's expression.

"Why do you have to know right now? We can talk tomorrow morning if you simply can't wait!" I almost agreed, morning isn't that far away. No, I need to know now, what is it that keeps causing people to find me so unattractive, so unappealing? I'll lose my nerve if I wait till morning.

"Tayuya saw us," Temari paused, suddenly interested in what I was saying. "This morning, she was looking for pants, or something, I wasn't really listening. Anyways, she snuck in to see if she could borrow a pair and she saw us."

"I don't see how that is connected to why you want to know why I didn't ravage you with the fury of seven suns last night." The fury of... I could feel my face lighting up, either from embarrassment or the primal way she put it, I'm not too sure which. Probably a mixture of both.

"B-because," I cleared my throat and Temari smiled, again moving to slip under the covers. I watched her, solidifying my resolve before continuing, "she said once you have your mind set on something, it's impossible to make you stop."

"She said that?" Temari asked.

"Yes, that's what she said." I confirmed. Waiting as Temari rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, I shifted in my cross-legged position.

"So you want to know why I stopped," she hiccoughed, rubbing the arch between her eyes. "God I hate lying down after a couple drinks. So you want to know why I stopped, if it should be impossible to make me, let alone me stop it myself?" Well, it sounds stupid when you say it.

"You probably think it's because you aren't attractive enough, or something stupid like that, right? Just out of curiosity, does that mirror of yours show your reflection or someone else?" She laughed and closed her eyes, like it was all some sort of ironic joke to her.

"Ino, the reason why I stopped is because you're a virgin-" I made an affronted noise but Temari ignored me, "and the first time you make love to someone should be with someone you love. Not with the school whore. I couldn't take something like that away from you, well I could, but I won't."

"But I thought you said sex was just a physical act?" I argued, how does she know I'm a virgin? Did Saku tell her? But Saku has never asked me if I was, so she might not even know the answer to that question.

"Sex is." She paused with her mouth half open. "Sex is also completely different from making love to someone, trust me Ino, you want to wait for that special person. Don't look at me like that, you will find her, and when you do you will be overjoyed you waited.

"I can't take that from you, I would hate myself. And Tayuya is right, you can't change my mind once it's set on something."

I found myself tracing the design on my sheets, contemplating everything she had told me. How can she be so sure, that there really is someone out there for me?

"How do you know there's someone for me?" I asked, unable to shake the doubt.

"Because," she paused, looking bashful yet serious at the same time. "I believe everyone has more than one shiny apple. Everyone has more than one soul mate, how could we not? Let's say my soul mate, assuming there is only one, got into a freak car accident tomorrow? Would that mean that I will die alone and miserable without ever knowing why?"

"That's a really depressing idea..." I murmured, feeling the ridges on a row of stitching.

"Or, say you ended up moving across the country for a reason you can't control, and you end up marrying someone there. Does that mean if you hadn't moved you would have never found true love? That you had to fly those thousands of miles to find that one person?

"I don't think that's true, I think everyone has more than one perfect person. Right now, I have let's say two perfect people for me. But what happens if, in a few years, I change. If something were to happen to me, and I became a completely different person? Would they still be my soul mate?

"If they didn't change at all, couldn't that possibly make us no longer compatible? I think that's what happens to some marriages. They start off perfect together, and over time they change and grow in different ways, they grow apart. It's part of life, if you stop growing and learning, what's the point?

"That's why, I believe, that everyone has more than one shiny apple out there, and I also believe that, that list changes all the time. There isn't just one person for everyone, there can't be..." She whispered the last part and we fell into silence for a while before she continued.

"Maybe Sakura is your soul mate, or at one point she was. But, maybe you have both changed so much that you no longer are. I'm not saying Tayuya is meant to be with her, and you aren't. I'm just... what I'm trying to say, and failing miserably at, is that you don't have to be alone. It doesn't have to be her or no one. There are others out there, Ino. You're seventeen, you have your whole life ahead of you."

I checked the clock sitting on my dresser, four past twelve.

"Actually, as of four minutes ago, I'm eighteen."

"Oh, happy birthday." Temari said, "I got you something, but you will have to wait for it because I don't have it on me." I rolled my eyes are her, even if she probably can't see it in the dark.

"You don't have to get me anything." I rolled back the sheets and slipped underneath, laying down on my side so I could still see Temari.

"Good, because I didn't." She smiled, "but I will, no worries, Kitten." We relapsed back into silence as I worked through her concept of love and the one we are suppose to be with.

"Hey, Temari." I whispered, and she made an annoyed noise, her eyes already shut with sleep. Temari yawned and blinked, shifting slightly.

"Yeah, what?" She mumbled, groggy.

"I don't think you're a whore."

"Thanks, Kitten." I fell asleep feeling the faintest tingle of the warmth emanating off her body, but too scared to move any closer.

-Sakura-

Finally, I was going to go insane if I was stuck in that apartment any longer! I kicked at the snow looming up the sides of the ploughed walkway, sending a mist up into the air.

"Oi! Watch it!" Tay grumbled and wiped the melting fluff off of her face with her free hand, the second intertwined with mine as we walked to school. I smiled at her and received a glower in reply. Tay will cheer up soon, she's just upset it wasn't another snow day and that I woke her up at five again.

It stopped snowing shortly after midnight last night, and the snow ploughs were able to get the streets cleared by morning. Even some of the sidewalks are already shovelled, I don't normally see this many people out at this time in the morning but it seems like everyone is happy the storm is over.

I readjusted the backpack hooked over my shoulder and kicked at the snow again. I don't think I'll ever get used to real snow, even though I've been here for half of my life now, it's just so... weird.

I haven't been able to see Anko for a while, between school work and the dance then the snow storm, I really should visit her tonight. Maybe I will take a taxi over after Ino's birthday party, it gets dark so early now, and Tay can't ride her motorcycle. Actually, that could be another reason she's upset, she never did like to walk in the morning.

"What do you think we should do for Ino's birthday?" I asked, slipping on a patch of ice and almost tripping into the snowbank.

"When's her birthday?" Tay yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"Today." I replied as we turned into the school parking lot. I ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a wayward snowball that narrowly missed hitting Tay as well.

"Don't you think you should have planned a head by, I don't know, more than a couple fucking hours?" She commented sarcastically, already scouting out where the snowball had come from in case she had to retaliate. I tugged on her hand to keep her attention long enough to finish the conversation.

"Probably, but every time I started to think about it, I also started to think about all the other things I needed to do and ended up just putting it off. Do you think we should just invite everyone over to our apartment and buy a cake or something?" I suggested as Tay ducked in front of me to pull open the door.

"You want to coup everyone up in a tiny apartment after yesterday?" She smirked and waited for me to open my locker, luckily it's only a skip and a hop away from the back entrance. The school is already packed, we are normally here when it's still deserted. Today we made it here fifteen minutes before class, I really don't like cutting it this close.

But after we woke up at Ino's, Tay made breakfast and left a note with two covered plates for Ino and Temari and then we walked back home. We both had to shower, and I had to gather up all of my homework and make sure I had everything done. Then we had to go down to the lobby and check in with Tsunade who was ready to kill us for disappearing for almost two days, or because we woke her up so early, Tay has money on the second reason.

So by the time everything was done, it was already almost eight.

"I guess not," I clicked the lock shut and grabbed the two texts I would need before turning to relink my hand with Tay's. She let out another loud yawn and shook her head, like the motion would somehow clear out the sleep rather than simply making her dizzy.

"What do you suggest then?" I asked, trying to keep the laugh out of my voice when, predictably, she was a little off balance.

"Well, for my last birthday I went to the strip club..." She checked quickly to see how I took the suggestion before offering another idea. No, I don't think Ino would appreciate that in the slightest.

"Doesn't she like to dance? Why don't we go dancing?" Actually, that isn't a half bad idea. I could practically see the perked ears and slightly wagging tail as Tay waited to see what I thought of the second suggestion.

"Well, she does love to dance. Ino might actually love that, but aren't all of the clubs in town nineteen and older?" (1) So unless she can randomly pull fake ID's out for everyone, I highly doubt we will be able to go.

"There's actually one club that has a teens night, well two teen nights, Thursday and Friday." Tay said, running her thumb around the outside of her lock as she made quick work of the code.

"Oh! Today is Friday, that's perfect!" I was so busy working out the remaining details I almost missed the snicker behind the barely contained laughter that Tay was working so hard to hide.

"You can be so daft sometimes for someone so fucking smart." I rolled my eyes at her as the warning bell rang. With a quick kiss good-bye, and exchanged I love yous, we went our separate ways to homeroom.

~o~

The remainder of the day passed in a blur. I spent just as much time in class, as I spent being dragged out of it for the Christmas dance. At lunch, Ino didn't say much and Emi seemed oblivious to it being a special day at all.

I want to yell out happy birthday and try to make my bubbly blonde friend feel better, she's been so depressed lately, but Tay keeps giving me the look. The look that says don't do it, it's suppose to be a surprise! Or don't do it or there will be consequences.

I managed to get a hold of most of Ino's friends, I think I did anyways. In the least I managed to tell Emi without alerting Ino, and let's face it, Emi will do a much better job at spreading the news to those who need to know than I will.

Tay did her part as well, she called ahead to confirm and even offered to skip the afternoon to go present hunting. I think that was more for her benefit than Ino's, but I'm not going to call her on it, it's the thought that counts. In the end I won anyways, we agreed... settled? Well, Tay grunted a little friendlier when I suggested that instead of skipping school, that I invite Ino over and while she's there Tay goes and gets the present we agreed on.

Exams are getting so close I can smell them, seriously though there's a storage room that they have all the boxes in and I'm pretty sure that hallway smells more strongly of paper and ink.

It's last period and I am sitting, rapping my fingers against the desktop staring at the clock above the teachers head. Chemistry has been so boring lately, just a constant loop of material we have already covered – and I have already studied, multiple times. It's probably the class that worries me the least.

The hand moved one step closer to freedom and I felt my stomach clench. Maybe I should just leave a few minutes early and make up some excuse about needing to prep something for the dance? It's less than a week away now and I really do have so much left to finish. The only thing that's solid is our band, and that's thanks to Tay.

But, that's beside the point, I need to stay on topic! I need to make sure I can catch Ino before she takes off again.

The final bell rang before I could finish my inner debate, and I rushed out the door, barely squeezing through the normal rush crowd.

"Sakura!" I cringed and debated skipping around the corner, pretending I didn't hear the call. It was already too late, I could heard the pounding of sneakers come to a halt behind me. Putting on my best fake – patient – smile, I turned to see who it was that needed my attention this time. I want to go back to the day where no one would be caught dead talking to me, life was so much simpler.

Now everyone on the student council, dance comity, even just random classmates talk to me. I blame Tay, well Ino. Mostly Ino, she's the one who is the social butterfly spreading the rumour that I'm not a brain-eating monster.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to look straight into baby blue eyes and blonde hair. Unfortunately, not the one I was hoping to run into. Naruto leaned back, scratching the back of his head as his second hand fished into his jean pocket. Today he is wearing a blue sweater with a single red line across the chest, and of course his usual care-free smile that is uniquely his.

"Well, I was just wondering, since it's Ino's birthday and all, if I could go to the party?" He beamed, letting out a light, nervous chuckle. "You see, I kinda got this crush on her, and I was hoping to make my move tonight but Emi-" I should have known. How many people has she told? Maybe using her wasn't such a good idea.

"That's fine, Naruto. It's not like I can stop you from going." We are going to a public place after all.

The energetic blonde blinked, tilting forward on his heels. "But I heard from Sasuke, who heard from Kiba, who heard from Hinata-"

"What did you hear, Naruto?" I could feel my eyebrow twitching from irritation. At this rate I'm definitely not going to run into Ino, and there will be no party.

"...that it was an invite only and there is going to be a massive bouncer at the front door. So if you aren't on the list, you aren't getting in." I sighed, what in the world has Emi been telling people. I told her a few people that Ino likes... not the entire school, with apparently, a bouncer now too.

"Well, there isn't. You can go if you want to, I'm sure Ino would be happy to see you." I replied, already turning to leave as I spotted Emi in the sea of students. Why isn't Emi with Ino? They have their last two classes together! Oh crap, what if Ino is already gone.

"I have to go, Naruto. I'll see you later!" I called, pushing past peer after peer as I tried to catch up to the fading brunette.

It didn't seem to matter how quickly the sea of students parted around me, the closer I got the farther away she seemed. As I turned the corner into the front hallway, I realized I couldn't see Emi anymore. She had simply disappeared.

I spun in place, earning a few glares and angry growls but out of the four ways she could have gone, I couldn't spot her down any. I did however, spot Tay and Temari walk out of their math class, chatting and looking as if they were being civil? I started to take a step in their direction, fighting down the surge of jealousy that was rising in my chest. They are probably just talking about the project due on Monday.

"Saku!" A bell tone call came from behind me and I felt a pair of arms slide around my neck, found Ino.

"Hey, birthday girl!" I greeted, blushing as her hands dipped down, finger tips just barely above my breasts. I cleared my throat and shifted, uncomfortable, the heat from her body radiating against mine as I felt her chest against my back.

"Did you get me a present?" Ino cooed.

"Hey... Barbie, Sakura?" Tay walked up, followed closely by Temari, with a question in her eyes. Temari wore a triumphant smirk and I just wanted to become invisible.

"Hello, Harpie!" Ino smiled, still a ball of energy that refused to release her hold on me. Tay narrowed her eyes at Ino, the anger that was rising was as apparent as her hair was red.

"There you are, Ino!" Emi came into sight from seemingly nowhere, a happy smile. I let out a hefty sigh, well my plan of kidnapping Ino so Tay could go and get her birthday present has failed miserably. I gave Tay an apologetic smile and she scowled.

"I'll see you at home, going to run that errand." She muttered, thoroughly annoyed.

"Love-" I called after her back that was already storming down the hallway. "...you," came out in a whisper.

"What bit her in the bum?" Emi asked, shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Oh well, Tayuya does have an uncontrollable temper."

"No she doesn't!" I defended, feeling Ino's hold on me loosen and drop. Emi raised an eyebrow and looked at Ino, like she was passing on a silent message. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for cake and presents, Ino?" I asked, playing my part. Emi almost ruined it, looking puzzled before Temari elbowed her in the ribs to shut up.

I never thought I'd be grateful to Temari. Or more importantly, how does she even know about tonight? I wonder if Tay told her, it doesn't make sense that they would talk about Ino's birthday plans though.

"I can't, I have to meet with someone..." Ino blushed slightly.

"Oh com'on! It's your birthday, and a Friday! Leave all the work for tomorrow or the next day!" Emi coaxed.

"I'll call you later, okay? We'll do something!" Ino assured Emi and I already turning to leave, I noticed she already had her bag packed and on her shoulder, which I hadn't before. I just nodded, trying to figure out a back-up plan when Temari spoke up, already walking after her.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked, to my surprise Ino smiled at her and nodded. Earning an equally friendly smile in return as they fell into chatting while walking out the door.

What in the world has gotten into everyone today?

"I guess that leaves you and I to prepare for the party?" Emi assumed, backing me into a corner I doubt very much I can talk my way out of. Where is Tay when I need her to scare off the paper-bag princess? (2)

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and rushed to wrench it free and flip it open.

_Don't worry, I'll get Cinderella to the ball on time – Temari._

I'll never understand what just happened. Giving into defeat, I changed direction and started for my locker, Emi in tow and already letting her tongue loose.

-Ino-

I slipped inside of Temari's car, breathing in the familiar scent, and kicking aside the usual junk on the floor. I never thought I'd be happy to smell dirty sneakers and cigarette smoke, but after the act in the hallway, I'm just happy to be away from Saku. What was I thinking? Clinging on to her like that?

It's not a wonder Tayuya was upset, but... I enjoyed it. I enjoyed seeing how angry she was when I was touching Saku, it was... liberating. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do, but it felt so good to feel like I had won for once; if only just a little bit.

Saku became so upset when Emi commented on Tayuya's temper, I could feel the muscles in her shoulders tense up.

"Where to?" Temari asked, turning the key in the ignition. I looked over, snapped out of my train of thought and started to wonder: what is it I'm doing with you?

"The courthouse." I answered, leaning back in the chair, thankful that Temari didn't question me further. Simply nodding and revving the car to life as we left the school parking lot.

We sat in silence, as was the usual trend whenever Temari or I would go anywhere. I wouldn't call it an awkward silence, more like a comfortable one. It's easy... being around her, I don't know why, it's not something I can explain. It's like I don't have to try, I don't feel any pressure to be the bubbly, blonde, bobble-head everyone thinks I am.

I don't have to try and memorize people's names, or be up to date on what's going on just so I can fit in. I don't have to smile or be the source of comfort, or the sounding board for someone's complaints. I can just sit here, in silence and just... I don't know, I can't explain it. I can just, sit here... without the mask everyone expects me to wear.

Chancing a look over at the driver of my ride, I smiled when I noticed Temari was lip-syncing silently to the song on the radio. Dork, I thought, looking back out the window.

"You can sing if you want to." I muttered, becoming suddenly interested in a passing sign by the side of the road. "I mean, you don't have to hold it in on account of me being in the car." Temari let out a soft laugh.

"I'm a really bad singer, Kitten. I have the voice of a dying cat."

"Oh really?" (3)I bit my lip, "well I sound like a beached whale, so if you want to sing then just sing." Temari's hands slid around the wheel as we turned a corner, barely missing the green light as we rolled to a stop to wait for the go ahead.

"How about, we both sing and whichever one of us gets more dirty looks from people, wins?" Temari suggested, already turning up the dial on the radio. I smiled as the next song started.

"You have yourself a deal." I smiled, readying myself for the first set of lyrics.

-Tayuya-

Stupid fucking snow and not being able to ride my bike. Fuck snow, fuck walking! Fuck walking in god damn fucking snow! I let out an audible growl and shook my pants leg free of white irritants once again.

Why was I the one sent on the trip to get Ino's birthday present? I totally could have babysat her for a few hours, how hard could it be? Just put a bell around her neck and lock the front door.

My phone buzzed against my hand in my coat pocket, what did Sakura forget to tell me to get now?

_Temari kidnapped Ino, she said she would bring her to the ball? I have Emi following me, come home soon!_

I giggled, surprising myself at the noise and punched in my reply. "Just," I bit my tongue and redirected my path having veered off while staring at the small keys. "Tell her... to... piss off..." There, I fixed her problem.

Well, now that the tables have been turned, I can take my time. I was worried about her being a lone with Ino after that display earlier, it's not that I don't trust her... I'm really trying. It's just, Ino is such an obvious bitch, I don't see how Sakura misses it. Oh well, Emi'll teach Pinkie to send me out present shopping. What did she say she wanted me to get again? Ahh fuck, think!

Oh, right. She wanted me to pick up one of everything sweet in the bakery by the mall. I know there was a reason, I really should have listened.

It didn't take long before I was pulling open the front door to the bakery, the smell of pastries washing over my senses. The walls are painted in a soft beige, with hand painted cupcakes and cookies. The lobby has a tiled floor, with the see-through showcase a few steps from the door.

"Tayuya, hello dear. I didn't expect to see you here." The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, why the fuck would she be here? I looked up to see my mother holding a white box, apparently having just checked out. She smiled her fake smile that she uses when others are watching and attempted to make small talk.

"I must admit, I thought you would be dead in a ditch by now." The young man who was working the desk cleared his throat and hobbled into the back room, mumbling something about checking on a cake.

"I'm not? Aw fuck, and here I was hoping to be rid of you. Either that or hell is full so they sent you up here for the time being." I smiled right back at her, already walking up to the desk to ring the bell. When he walked back out, he glanced at my mother then to me, hair net swaying as he moved. "Can I just get one of everything sweet?" I asked, copying Sakura's order, exactly.

He blinked at the odd request, "uh, what about cake and pie?"

"She didn't say," I paused to think a moment, "just give me one big slice of cake, and one of pie. Then just cookies and cupcakes n' shit I guess." He gave me a sceptic look, but moved to fill my request, grabbing a couple boxes from below his counter.

"Tayuya," why are you still here? Can't you just leave me the fuck alone? Haven't I made it clear I do not want fucking to see you, ever?

"What?" I snapped, determined to be as rude as possible. Again, the young man behind the counter stepped into the back room after setting a couple items from the show cases into the boxes.

It took me a moment to realize she was thinking before speaking, which if you know my mother, is something she never does. "How are you?"

"What the fuck do you care?" I growled, feeling guilty almost instantly. Damn you Sakura! Damn you and your stupid fucking be nice to people bullshit, I just want to hate her! "I'm fine," I added reluctantly.

"That's good..." She set down her box on top of the counter, great, she's planning on staying for a while. "Where are you staying?"

I glowered but answered out of obligation to the pink haired pain in the ass in my head. "With my girlfriend." There, let's see her be civil now!

"Are you still with the same one?" She asked, failing to come up with the right name. The question struck a nerve and I twitched, grinding my teeth together. The door to the back room opened, the man behind the door took one look and quickly ducked back inside, sensing the impending fight probably. He needs to grow some fucking balls so I can get out of here!

"Yes, Mother; her name is Sakura." I slammed my hand on the bell in sheer irritation and heard a loud crash. Oh com'on dude! Your job is not that hard, just put the fucking cupcakes in the box so I can leave.

My mom glanced at the door, looking ready to leave before she let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry, Tayuya." I snorted in reply, no you aren't, if you were you would have at least made sure I was alive. "Don't do that! I am trying here!

"Now, I know you're mad."

"Really? What clued you into that one?" The door burst open suddenly and two full boxes were placed onto the counter beside the cash register, shaking fingers already punching in the keys to ring up my total.

He squeaked out the price and I handed him the money Sakura had given me, as well as some of my own before grabbing the boxes and heading for the door. I had to press the door open with my shoulder and walk through backwards, but I managed to make it out of the stuffy bakery with my mother following closely behind.

"How are you getting home?" She asked, doubling her stride to catch up. I have to hand it to her, I don't think I've ever seen her move this fast for anyone before. Unless it involved a bonus and dropping her pants.

"Walking." Came my curt reply, side-stepping a patch of ice. The mall is teeming with people doing their Christmas shopping, everywhere there's people walking around with full bags.

"Can I give you a ride?" She asked, I spotted her Volvo parked ahead of us, gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"No." I answered, prepping to cross the road as soon as the light turned.

"Your Grandfather asked about you, he was wondering if you were coming to visit, for Christmas." Just before I could set my foot down and walk away, the question hit me. My Grandfather has always been my favourite relative, I used to spend the holidays sitting on his knee listening to all of his old stories.

A few years ago he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, the last time I saw him was for Easter and he didn't know who I was. That bitch! She's using him to get to me, why can't she just leave me alone.

"Please, Tayuya. It would mean the world to him if you came, you missed Thanksgiving."

"Fuck you! Why are you doing this!" I demanded, steadying the teetering boxes. She didn't reply, just watched me like everyone else was who walked by. I took a deep breath, I can at least find out when it is.

"We are going to visit him for a few days, we were going to leave tonight. I bought you a ticket, if you want to go. It's just for the weekend." She continued, looking at me half pleading. If it was my Father's, Father she wouldn't care.

I need to talk to Sakura, I'm sure she will tell me to go but I can't just take off.

"What time?" I asked and heard her let out a deep sigh.

"We are leaving after dinner, I can pick you up at eight." I will miss Ino's birthday, not that she really wants me there anyways, and Sakura would have to walk home in the dark, alone.

"Fine, but I need you to do one thing."

-Sakura-

"What's the answer to number twenty-two B?" Emi asked, leaning over the coffee table in my living room to look at the answer before I could reply.

"Thirty-five," I mumbled. Why did she follow me home? And why didn't I just take Tay's advice and ask her to leave? I feel like I'm babysitting for Ino. Emi jotted down the answer and started to ask the answer to the next question on her list.

Rolling my eyes, I simply handed her my notebook. If she wants to cheat instead of learning the material then so be it, it's not my grade on the line with exams only a week away.

"I couldn't," she started to protest before taking the book. "Well, I guess I could use it as a reference..." The perky brunette grabbed the book out of my hand and instantly started to copy down answers, she even used the tip of her finger to keep her place as she looked back and forth.

Please come home soon Tay, Emi is scared shit-less of you, she would leave the second you walked through the door. I stared plaintively at our front door, trying to figure out how long it would take before she came home.

Soon, Tay will walk through that door with Ino's present, grumbling about the snow and sending her shoes flying. She'll probably dump the boxes on the counter and instantly collapse onto the bean bag chair, running her mouth like it was the most aggravating thing she could have possibly done.

I smiled, practically hearing her rant as it ran through my head. Oh well, I was expecting Ino to come over this afternoon, not Emi. If I had known Ino would run off, I would have gone with her, I'll just have to make it up to her somehow.

I wonder what Ino had to do that was so important anyways.

-Ino-

"Did you want me to wait in the car?" Temari asked, turning off the engine. I leaned over the dash, looking up the front steps of the old courthouse. At the stop of the steps stand two, towering, wooden doors. Two pillars standing on either side, red-brown bricks covering the walls.

I gnawed on my bottom lip, trying to work up my courage before going inside. I can do this, well I don't technically have to do anything, I'm just suppose to show up. I wonder if Deidara made it in time, he said he was going to try and be here. But with exams this close, he wasn't sure if he could leave his post for a couple days.

"...Or I could come inside if you'd prefer?" Temari continued, fishing around in the dark, completely at a loss.

I gave her a shaky smile, nodding, not trusting my voice. "Alright then." She opened her door and I took one final, steadying breath before following.

~o~

"Miss Yamanaka, it's so good to see you again." I tilted my head, trying to figure out who had greeted me. An older man stood in front of me, stepping to the side so I could walk through a second set of doors after entering the courthouse. I smiled and returned the greeting, following him down the main hallway. "My, you've grown so much since I last saw you! You are really starting to resemble your father."

"It's nice to see you too..." Uh, shoot, perfect time to completely blank on his name. I know he was my fathers lawyer and legal consultant, what was his name? Come on, Ino, think!

I could hear Temari's footsteps as she followed behind me, staying silent throughout the exchange. I wonder if this is one of those, you show me yours I'll show you mine, moments? She did introduce me to her life, even if it was confusing and unrequested.

"I assume you are up to date?" The lawyer asked, turning his head slightly as he walked, his thinning hair shifting. I would say he haa a morning shadow, if it wasn't so perfectly groomed, leaving him with a short layer of fuzz on his jawline. He smiled, noticing something. "It's not important, I will be sure to update you as we go."

I nodded and three short steps later, the man whose name I should remember, opened a side door; 'Conference Room' written on a name plate stamped to the door.

At the end of the table sat an older man, probably in his sixties, in a judges decor. Flowing black robes ran down with a white collar and cuffs. He smiled, motioning for us to sit opposite to a nasty looking woman in a navy blue pantsuit.

The room took my breath away, it had a charm to it very much like the charm of the theatre Temari had brought me to, but at the same time the exact opposite. The table in the centre is polished dark, brown-red wood with silver details. The walls are a light brown, with a large shuttered window sitting behind the judge.

As I gawked, I felt Temari gently brush my hand and looked around to see that everyone was staring. The lawyer I had followed looks amused, happy even, the same as the judge who is chuckling silently. The woman, however, looks nothing short of a cat who had her tail stepped on.

Blushing, I mumbled an apology and sat down in my designated spot, Temari looked uncertain at first but then sat down next to me.

"It seems you brought an extra," the woman across the table stated, holding back the annoyance from her words, but not from her expression. She has her light brown hair tied back so tight it actually looks painful. I wonder how she managed to do that actually.

"Miss Yamanaka brought her, I assumed there is a reason and did not see a reason to question it." What's-his-name replied, opening his briefcase and pulling out a folder. He set a vanilla folder onto the table that I'm still too scared to touch, and flipped through the pages within.

I started to gnaw on my lip again, feeling sweat collect on my palms, where's Deidara? Maybe he couldn't make it after all.

"Well, I think it's only right if we know the reason... considering the nature of this case." She raised a finely plucked eyebrow, turning to Temari who was sitting completely relaxed beside me.

"Temari Hogosha," (4)she replied, smirking at the scowl fixed on her. Well at least one of us can relax, not that I can blame her, she has no idea what's going on, not that I'm filled in that much more.

"And your purpose at this closed meeting is?" The female lawyer asked, the one by my side smiled and replied for us. I don't know what her purpose here is, I don't even know why she drove me here! She's my... friend, who for some reason I feel like I can trust. And she's... I don't know, Temari is Temari. I doubt that reason I can't even explain to myself will help here.

"I should be asking what the purpose of you wasting the honourable judge Briggs time is? What does the identity of my clients companion have to do with the case at hand?" He smiled brightly, the ball of his pen a breath away from leaving a trail of ink all over the surface of his pages.

The judge chuckled, amused at the unbreakable cheery vs. unbearable sour. "Sarutobi, I do not mind, I've been looking forward to this case for a while, why don't we let the young women answer Patrica's question." Judge Briggs folded his fingers in front of himself, wrinkles crinkling his cheeks as he fixed Temari and I with a grandfatherly look.

"Young Lady, what is your purpose in my courtroom?" Temari paused, feeling the weight of the judges look on her, and trying to figure out the answer to that herself.

"Honestly, Sir, I'm not sure what my purpose is around Ino most of the time." I felt her hand on mine, gently nudging her fingers between mine to give a reassuring squeeze. "But, while I'm figuring that out, the one thing I do know is that she wanted me here, so there's nothing you can do to make me leave."

"Temari...?" I whispered before I could stop myself, looking at her and feeling a warmth radiating off her.

She didn't seem to hear me, nor did anyone else in the room.

The judge chuckled, "I don't know what my purpose is around my wife most of the time either, dear."

"Wait... but we're not-" I started to protest quietly, still lost in my trance of confusion. What in the world did Temari mean by that?

"I'll allow Miss Hogosha to stay. Moving on, are you both ready, Sarutobi, Patrica?" Mr. Briggs asked, looking to the two silent lawyers, they both nodded their consent. The judge opened the case file in front of his hands, leafing through it as he pulled out a pair of reading glasses.

"Now, if I am to understand, Miss Yamanaka is here about her inheritance from her biological father, Inoichi Yamanaka. Patrica you may state your case first." Patrica stood up, brushing out the wrinkles that had formed on her pantsuit, folding her hands against her stomach as she began. I felt Temari's hand against mine and was thankful for the silent support, even as it left a confusion filled shiver.

"Thank you, Judge Briggs, as you may know, I don't believe Ino in entitled to, nor is old enough for, the inheritance that is being discussed today.

"When Inoichi died, he owned eighty percent of the largest oil company in the country, located just outside of Suna. Over the past fourteen years, while Ino was in the states custody, and under the supervision of her guardian, Deidara Susharo, who was denied his treaty to adopt Miss Yamanaka; the company has grown substantially. With the growth, and connections that have been made, the shares Mr. Yamanaka owned now make up only fifty-one percent. Still leaving him as the owner of the majority of the company, with the power to sway any vote of decision the company would make. This is, of course, if he were still alive, or if his shares were given to his daughter, Ino Yamanaka."

"Currently that would supply Ino Yamanaka with four-hundred and fifty-two million dollars at the age of eighteen. Because of the nature of this company, the amount of power she would gain and the amount of money we are discussing releasing into her custody, I do not feel she is mature enough to handle such a responsibility.

"I would also, at this time, like to bring to light that most heirs of similar fortunes, are raised and groomed for the task of running their companies. Because of the unfortunate accident that resulted in the death of Inoichi Yamanaka, as well as the states poor decision to send her into state monitored care due to lack of blood relatives; Ino has been deprived of such an upbringing.

"It could be argued that, given time, Ino could be groomed into a suitable heir and be given her inheritance at such a time. However, with the growth the company is experiencing, by that time, using the current rate the company is expanding at, she would no longer own more than fifty percent of the company and would no longer have any say in the proceedings.

"At that point in time the other share holders could buy out her portion of the company and leave Miss Yamanaka a very wealthy woman. However, the cash value would also be exponentially less so than if she were to be given control at this time.

"In conclusion, for these reasons I would like to propose the court waits until she is mature enough to handle such a responsibility, or that we mandate Miss Yamanaka to sell her portion of the company immediately. An executive position within the largest oil company in the country is no place for a publicly educated, eighteen year old, girl." I twitched at the subtle insult.

"Thank you." Patrica tilted her head to the judge as he dismissed her.

"A very compelling argument, Patrica, thank you." Holy sugar cakes, I was not expecting... that. I feel... I don't know how I feel, I think she just tore me a new one? I think so anyways, she's right though, I don't understand anything about my fathers company. I would have no idea how to run it, or what to do.

I still feel like a grave robber, sitting here arguing about money while my father rests in the ground. I barely even remember him, I've never even see the company that we are talking about.

Sarutobi seemed to sense my distress because he leaned over, covering his mouth as he whispered to me.

"Don't worry, she's been barking the same thing for a long time, just trust me." I nodded solemnly, chancing a look at Temari who is leaning on the table, completely unreadable.

"Sarutobi, you may begin, whenever you are ready." Mr. Briggs smiled warmly, patiently awaiting the counter-argument.

"Thank you, Your Honour." Sarutobi stood, moving a paper in his folder before clearing his throat, placing one hand in the pocket of his suit, using the other to accent his words.

"While Patrica makes some very valid points, I would like to put the spotlight on one argument that cannot be disputed: It is written, in my old friend, Inoichi's, will; that his first born child would inherit everything the day of his or her eighteenth birthday should the worst happen to him. Failing that, we were to instead award the inheritance to any other children he may or may not have, and then, if failing that, the money was to be given to a group of undisclosed charities.

"Ino, has been proved to be Inoichi's daughter, the paperwork from the blood test that was requested, should be on the fourth page I handed to both of you previously." He paused while Patrica glowered at him, and Judge Briggs shuffled through his papers to find the proposed document.

"While it is unfortunate that she had to spend the majority of her life in the state's care, it would be unjust to take what it rightfully hers because of something she could not control.

"Can we, in good conscience, deny Miss Yamanaka what is rightfully hers, the only thing left of her father?

"Inoichi was my friend, when he died he was taken from us too soon, leaving behind a young daughter he never had the chance to watch grow.

"Patrica has pointed out that Ino grew up in the orphanage, we all knew that already. She told us that she did not receive the education she should have. On both counts, she is correct, it is an unfortunate truth.

"But what she did not tell you, were the things Ino has accomplished even with the odds against her. Ino survived, and while that may not seem like a big deal, sitting here in this office, let me try to impress upon you what it was like for her, growing up in Suna.

"As we are all aware, Suna is coming to the end of a civil war that has gone on for far too long. In Suna, children are armed with guns and take part in gunfights in the streets. I remember one day I saw a boy, no more than eight years old, holding a gun that must have weighed almost as much as he did.

"Ino has survived a place that few orphans do not, she has worked her way through school, kept her grades up and even organized moving to Konoha with a nice place to live. If you ask me, she is far more resourceful than we are giving her credit for.

"When it comes down to it, I believe Ino has the ability to survive, and thrive in any situation we could put her into. If we are to give her, her inheritance that she is entitled to, I truly believe she will do what is best for her, as well as all of those involved. Whether that is to sell her share, or to try and learn and work herself into being one of the backbones of the company, that is her choice.

"Every time I look at her, I see the fire of Inoichi inside of her and I no longer worry. Inoichi fought everyday of his life for what he believed in, and Ino is every bit his daughter.

"In conclusion, I believe Ino is more than ready for the responsibility we are discussing settling onto her capable shoulders. And I fully believe that she is more than capable to surprise every one of us with what she can accomplish.

I blinked and realized I had tears in my eyes, quickly rubbing them away with my free hand.

"Thank you, Sarutobi." Judge Briggs motioned for the younger man to take his seat, clearing his throat as he skimmed a page in front of him before turning his attention to the table. I shifted restlessly, feeling my stomach roll over.

"After hearing both parties arguments I have come to a decision. First, I would like to say I agree with points from both sides. The inheritance is rightfully Miss Yamanaka's, there is nothing I can do to change what was written in her father's will.

"However, because of the amount, and the baggage attached I do agree with Patrica that is it too big a responsibility for an eighteen year old girl to handle, no matter whose daughter she may be.

"So, I've decided that Ino shall have access to a portion of her inheritance when she leaves today that should be more than lenient to live on. And that she will attend sessions with her lawyer and the other executives of her company to discuss selling her shares, as well as the responsibilities she would obtain if she were to decide otherwise." Patrica made a noise at this notion that Mr. Briggs instantly silenced with a raised hand.

"I cannot force her to sell, I can only offer her guidance in the matter. The fact stands that she has not been educated in the ways of running such a company, nor is she suited for such a roll. If Ino should decide to sell her shares that is her decision to make, however I also do not want her to be taken advantage of, which if why her lawyer must be present for all such discussions.

"On the other hand, if she decides she does wish to take over her fathers company, that is also her right.

"So by the power invested in me," Judge Briggs took hold of the gavel sitting centimetres away from his finger tips, wrapping his hold around the worn wood. "I bestow upon Ino Yamanaka her inheritance as mandated by the law and what was written in her father's will. May you not take your new found responsibilities lightly." He slammed down the gavel and I felt my chest clench, still stuck in an ever growing daze.

-Sakura-

Behind me the door burst open and I jumped, dropped the book I was holding with a light thud as it hit the carpet. Shit, I didn't mark my page!

"Tay-!" I squeaked, surprise painting my face as her lips were mashed against mine. I froze, hearing her ragged breathing as she pressed against me and I barely put my arms down in time so I didn't fall to the carpet.

Across from me Emi started in surprise, turning a dark red.

"Tayuya!" I tried again, what is she doing? I know she isn't shy about public affection but this is taking it a bit far, I thought; pushing her hand away from my pants line. She stopped, cheek against mine so I still couldn't see her face, her voice ragged as she spoke.

"Cavity, you should leave." Emi jerked and seemed to realize she had been addressed, stumbling and dropping her stuff as she went. The poor girl barely made it out the front door, shutting it once on her coat as I turned to my shaking red head.

"Tay?" I tried for the third time, the tremors riveting her body picking up. What in the world happened? I glanced at the counter and saw two white boxes, well she made it to the bakery, I didn't even see her drop them on the counter... or even open the door.

Again she pressed her lips against mine, her actions much rougher than normal. I felt her tongue grate against my top lip, demanding entrance and again her fingers started to my belt.

I tried to pull away from her, to look at her but couldn't seem to shake her hold as her breathing picked up.

"Tay, please," I managed to get out when she pulled away to breathe. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, sitting up from her straddling position as she started on my shirt giving up on my pants. Dried tear trails are visible under fresh ones, a single drop dripping down from her chin to splash down onto her shirt. "Why the fuck would you think anything is wrong?" She laughed lightly, blinking furiously.

I placed my hand on top of hers, stopping her from pulling my shirt any higher. Tay gave up with little protest, her fingers lingering against my stomach as she stared solemnly down, her mind leagues away in a place I couldn't reach her.

I sighed and gently pulled off her hat, tossing it towards the beanbag chair and missing so it tumbled down onto the floor. Next, I moved to take off her winter coat, running my hands up her arms to work them out of the sleeves. She shivered with the sudden heat loss but didn't protest, or look at my concerned eyes.

"Hey," I said after waiting in the silence for her to take the incentive and speak. "I love you, please tell me what's going on." She sniffled, remaining silent. I let out another sigh and let myself fall back against the floor, pulling my distressed girlfriend with me.

"I ran into my Mom, she wants me to go with her to visit my Grandpa for Christmas." Besides the whole running into her mom thing, that doesn't sound so bad.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, trying to feel my way around the situation. Tay pushed herself up, letting his fingers entangle themselves in my shirt, still sitting on my hips. If this were a more appropriate time, the pressure she is putting on my waist would be... no! Concentrate!

"I'd like to see him." She murmured quietly, nails dragging over the skin on my stomach as she pushed my shirt up slightly. "I just don't know if he'll see me or not." I pinched my eyebrows together in confusion, feeling tingles run up my spine as she let her nails dance over my skin.

"What do you mean?" Did she have a falling out with him? Or maybe he's protesting her running away of sorts.

"He has Alzheimer's, last time I saw him... he didn't know who I was half of the time." I paused, piecing together the puzzle with what she had given me, coming to an easy conclusion.

"You can't just run away because something is hard, Tay. You will regret it if you don't go, I know it must be hard for you, but I think you should at least try." Tay sniffled, letting her hands come to a rest on my sides, I twitched resisting the urge to swat them away. She knows I'm ticklish there.

"I would have to leave tonight."

"Tonight? That's awfully sudden..." I replied, trying to shift away from her hands that seemed to be stuck to me like glue.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." I sighed, it's like she's going over a list of reasons not to go.

"Tay, this isn't about what I want, which for the record, is for you to be happy. This has to be your decision, I can survive a few days on my own." Maybe, no I can definitely get along a couple days without her. That's why frozen dinners were invented.

"I'm going to have to miss Ino's birthday..." She drawled out, a slight smile tilting up the corners of her lips as her fingers dug into my sides and I squirmed.

"And I'm sure you're soooo disappointed!" I laughed, her fingers poking just under my ribs as they snaked up my shirt. "S-stop!" I bucked again, twisting under her to try and get loose. She probably planned this from the start!

Her fingers ran up my sides, dragging clumsily over the fabric of my shirt as she reluctantly let it go. Tay's slithering digits slid over the underside of my arm, pulling them up so my arms were above my head. She leaned down, red, loose hair framing her look as the despairing tone turned to one of lust.

"I should be the one telling you to stop," I felt her fingers slide around my wrists, pinning them above my head, as I stared fixated on her lips hovering a fraction of an inch above mine. They moved in a tantalizing way, forming words as her tongue was only partially visible under half lidded eyes.

"With the way your grinding your hips into mine, I'd say your being a very naughty girl." She purred, leaning down to kiss me and pulling back just before the contact, amused when I followed her, fighting against the binds she had me in.

"I'm not the one who burst into the apartment and demanded our company leave." I smirked, arching my back so my hips ground against her groin again. Her lips parted in a soft moan, eyebrows knitting as her brown eyes fluttered shut. I watched the movement of her jaw, her neck... her tongue, all of it showing the slight pleasure elicited from a simple action.

Taking advantage of the temporary weakness, I lunged for her lips and caught them roughly. The pulse of my heart quickened, feeling her tongue rub against mine, I slipped an arm loose from her faltering hold.

Tay moaned again as I rubbed my knee gently between her legs and felt my core flare, her throat flexed as she pulled away from the kiss. The muscles in her neck moved with the vibration of the noise she emitted.

I licked up the side of my fixation, sucking on her pulse-point, letting my teeth tease the sensitive skin.

"I am going to be gone for three days... are you sure you can survive without me?" She panted, a desperate edge to her voice that left it at a borderline whimper.

"I was already planning on fucking you, Tay," I bit at her jawline, sliding my hand under her sweater. She let out one last throaty moan, giving up on trying to say anything more. "But once your gone, I don't know what I'm going to do for three days."

"Masturbate _a lot_." She taunted right before I bit her lip and we fell into the passion of the moment.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**1 – Canada rules :3 Yay for double meanings! **

**2 – Children's book by Robert Munch**

**3 – Anyone else picture an owl going orly? No? Just me... alright then.**

**4 – Translate it from Japanese if you're curious :3 Temari doesn't have an actual last name, so I made one up. It's technically 'Hogo-Sha', if that helps the search. I know, I know, I could just tell you, but it has a double meaning for future plot.**

**Alright, to begin the after chapter conclusion I have a question for you all. I was thinking about adding a fourth POV besides Ino, Sakura and Tayuya. The options are Emi or Temari. I don't want to add both as it would reveal too much before it's time. So, what I am asking you is:**

**1 – Yes, add another POV, Temari/Emi.**

**2 – No, what is wrong with you? There are already too many POV's in this story!**

**3 – No, leave the story the way it is. **

**Secondly, cutting it there because I'm a mean bitch! This is actually only half of what I wanted covered in this chapter but oh well, I seem to have this problem every update. So what did we learn? Emi is still a mystery – dodges books – I'm sorry! I swear in the next chapter or two she will have her plot revealed. It doesn't help I keep pushing things back! **

**I must admit I was very disappointed with the reviews from last chapter, I only got about half of what I normally do. And here I treated you all with a very long chapter! *sniffles * Ahh well, beggers can't be choosers, can they? :P There was something else I wanted to say, but for the life of me I can't remember. Oh wait, yes I can, I re-posted chapter 1, and I'm going back to fully edit and rework / give a facelift to / all of my early chapters. **

**Going back I really feel like they desperately need it. Anywho, enjoy the chapter! Drop a review, it makes my day!**

**Next time: Emi's confession, Temari's plan, Ino's birthday, Sakura's temptation, Tayuya's confrontation and a surprise twist I'm sure you all will enjoy! Thanx for reading, Kiravu.**


	20. Chapter 19 Part 1 and 2

_A few notes before we start: First, thank you everyone for the kind words about the last chapter and playing muse to my pouting. Next, I considered everything everyone said in regards to adding a fourth POV and decided against it. While there were good points on both sides, I agree more with the points against adding one. So there will not be a new POV for Temari or Emi, however I might add a ten minutes of fame -aka a mini one time- POV from both of the girls in upcoming chapters._

_Finally, this chapter -again- ended up being longer than originally intended. I seem to have this problem a lot, don't I? But, since you all gave me your two cents on my offered question, I am posting a two part chapter all at once. So this chapter will be closer to 23k words rather than 10-12k, which also puts MPP over the 200k mark. Thank you to all of you! You are my motivation to keep pressing on and updating at a timely rate(Usually). And a special thank you to Kajskk, LemonRind, Renee and Kevin, you are the foot that kicks me in the ass when I would prefer to sleep!_

_So without further ado: Part One of Missing Puzzle Pieces, Chapter Nineteen._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Sakura-

I let my fingers grip the back of her neck, pressing my forehead against hers as I took in my loves scent one last time.

"Tayuya, don't dawdle, we have to go." Her mother called for the third time, tapping the steering wheel of her expensive car. I expected to see her brother and father as well, but it was only her mother who came to pick her up.

"I love you," the practised words slipped past my tongue with little coaxing. Tay smirked, turning the comment with predictable sarcasm.

"I know you do, I'm just so fucking lovable." I let her go after one last, quick, kiss. She picked up her bag that was leaning against her leg, shouldering it quickly. Soft brown eyes were sad as they looked at the car, towards the passenger seat door that was opened for their owner, and then back to me one last time.

"It's only for a couple days." I assured her as much as myself, she took a few steps towards the car before shouting over her shoulder.

"I love you too, stupid little fuck." Rolling my eyes, I gave her an exasperated sigh that was purely show, watching her shut the door of the car and drive off.

It's only for three days, I can handle three days. I know we haven't been apart even one night for... almost six months now but I can handle three days, everything will be alright.

I looked up at the already dark sky, feeling the winter window blow through my clothes as I stood outside the front of my home. Under the waking stars I shivered involuntarily that had nothing to do with the chill.

~o~

It didn't take long before the taxi Tay had called pulled up in front of the apartment building and I was on my way, silently hoping Temari would keep her cryptic promise.

The cab driver was nice enough, chatting the entire way with very few prompts from me. The lights outside flickered to life, lighting up the streets and buildings that seemed to loom as we passed. Ino's white boxes stayed where I put them on the seat beside me during the trip.

While resting my head against the chilly window, I closed my eyes in an attempt to release some of the stress from current and future events.

Before I knew it, the cab rolled to a stop and I was handing the fare to the driver, thanking him as he drove off. Leaving me in front of a well lit building, music streaming out whenever the front door would swing open.

I noticed Temari's car sitting in the parking lot, nestled happily amongst the rest of it's kind.

A pair of arms found their way around my neck for the second time today, "Saku!" Ino purred, nuzzling against my neck and almost sending the boxes flying. I turned to greet her, well turned as much I could with the hold she has me in, and noticed Temari standing beside her, a sour look on her face.

"Where's Tayuya?" She asked almost immediately, Ino blinked and looked up from her spot against my cheek, seeming to realize the absence of the redhead for the first time.

"She left for the weekend, to visit her Grandpa for Christmas." Neither of the blondes said anything, so I quickly added, "but she said to tell you Happy Birthday, and to give you her half of your present."

Temari snorted as a group of classmates seemed to spot Ino and make way for us. The hold around my neck was released as she skipped over to greet them, already showing every bit of the social butterfly that she is.

"Well, she doesn't seem all that surprised about the party..." I hinted, fixing a 'I'm very disappointed in you' look on Temari.

"She beat it out of me." Temari replied, reaching for one of the boxes. "We can put these in my car, so she can open them later." I looked back over at Ino, and seeing her immersed in her trade, reluctantly agreed.

"Can we call a truce, for tonight at least?" I asked, when she shut the backseat doors and locked them. "For Ino?" I prompted when she didn't answer.

"Fine, truce for tonight." Temari agreed, pushing past me, veering to head inside without another word to our Birthday girl who has her fingers to her lips, stifling a giggle.

While debating on where I should go, Ino spotted my indecision and trotted over, taking my hand and tugging me back to the group. Besides a few scowls in my direction, I was basically ignored as Ino continued to chat away about all of the current happenings in school.

Did you know Berny what's-his-face totally got a hand-job from one of the cheerleaders under the bleachers during the last football game of the season? I didn't before five minutes ago, and somehow I still don't care.

Emi arrived shortly after Ino and Temari, happily joining the crowd of gossiping hens.

"Hey!" She greeted, glancing at Ino's fingers still locked around mine. It took two or three glances before I finally caught on to what she was trying to say without drawing attention from the others. "Where's Tayuya? Did you two get into another fight?" Another fight? We've been in like, one maybe two, why is she making it sound like a common occurrence?

"She's visiting family," I replied, adding, "and she isn't nearly as mean as you seem to think. Have you ever even tried talking to her, while y'know, not pressing her buttons on purpose?"

"I've never done that!" Emi laughed nervously, looking around to make sure her image wasn't ruined with the gossip crowd so close by.

"Right, she just blew up for no apparent reason what so ever," lying snake. I rolled my eyes and looked to Ino, "I'm going to head inside, it's really cold out here," and I'm not talking about the weather.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Ino smiled and quickly excused herself, tugging me towards the door that already has a small line up.

"You could have finished talking, it is your Birthday after all, today all your wishes shall be granted." I teased, Ino gave me a sceptic look, pushing down a comment as we stepped into line and I realized Emi had followed us with the flock of hens.

"So, did you get anything good for your Birthday, yet?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk, sweat already starting to form on my palm. I need a way to let go without hurting her feelings, but for the life of me I can't think of any, I've never had any issues with people wanting to touch me before. On the other hand, all she's doing is holding my hand, that doesn't mean anything right?

I'm sure it doesn't, this is Ino we're talking about, she wouldn't do anything on purpose that would cause a problem. She's the one who pushed me when I was hesitating after all, she wanted me to get together with Tay. I'm sure she is just being friendly and is in a really good mood.

"Something like that," she replied cryptically. "I'll tell you later, I promise. What did you get me anyways?"

"It's kind of stupid..." I blushed, looking towards the wall and suddenly finding it fascinating, oh look a cluster of ancient looking gum. "Do you remember when we were kids, back in Suna, and you were staring in the window of one of the bakeries in the nicer district?"

"I think so..." Ino tilted her head, nodding as the memory came back to her. "I do! I wanted to try everything in the store, but they wouldn't even let us inside. So you promised one day you would buy me one of everything sweet and we'd eat them together."

"Because you have an incurable sweet tooth that doesn't seem to have a limit." I added, happy she remembered. My present would be incredibly lame otherwise not that it wasn't already, I suck at presents. "Well, I'm a few years late, but... Happy Birthday?" I asked, still uncertain it would be received well.

"You are such an adorable dork," Ino laughed, fixing me with a happy smile. "I love it, well... I'll love it when I get it, but thank you. You are going to eat them with me, aren't you?"

"Of course, that was the deal, wasn't it?"

We were let in a few moments later, the club already packed with students from our high school. Either Emi went around and told everyone personally, rumours really do spread at a freaky rate, or everyone just really likes Ino.

"Hey, Ino!" Called yet another teen, the music pulsed, making the floor vibrate under out feet. The walls are black, or appear black, with lights littering the ceiling at steady intervals; turned to dim with florescent changing the colour of the room. The song transitioned in the next room and the beat changed, running up my legs and hips straight into my core.

"Naruto, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Ino smiled, a lock of hair coming loose and touching down against her cheek.

"Sakura invited me!" The energetic blonde beamed, scratching the back of his head with the same goofy grin from earlier. Both of their voices raised to be heard over the dull roar of the music. Ino glanced at me and I shrugged, leaving the two to catch up. I journeyed to the far side of the club, heading for the door that music was pulsing through, passing the bar that was stocked with non-alcoholic drinks for the younger crowd.

Somewhere they must be selling glow-sticks and necklaces as well, the colours swirled around as people laughed and sang along, dragging rainbows through the darkness.

Shouldering around a couple that were making out right in front of the doorway, I looked around, already missing Tay and her never ending presence. I guess I hadn't realized it, but she has always been around. I haven't had to deal with being alone for a long time.

I spotted Temari in the crowd, her fingers tucked under the waist band of a shorter brunette's jeans. The brunette seems in a trance, fixated as Temari slid her hands around to pull her closer and grip her ass at the same time.

As they started to grind, Temari pressed her lips to the girls, ignoring the push and pull of the wave that surrounded them, moving to their own beat.

How can she just... do that? Just go and find someone, and allow herself to be that physical after what she told me? I just don't understand, shouldn't she be repulsed by the idea? Did she lie to me?

"Saku!" My hand was taken hold of once more as I was dragged onto the dance floor, "dance with me." Ino cooed, already spinning in front of me. I groaned, but the soft sound was lost in the heavy pounding of the music.

-Ino-

I forced a smile, feeling a seething hatred for Temari and forcing myself to focus on the girl in front of me. Saku barely moved, giving in to the slight pull I put on her arm as we moved out into the crowd. I dropped her hand, swinging my hips as I went, losing myself in the flow and beat.

I hate her.

Saku looked at me, and around us, as if searching for some sort of instruction. I smiled and took her hands, linking my fingers above both palms as I let her feel the flow of movement as it ran through me into her. Reluctantly at first, she started to move, feeling the pulse as it surged around and through us.

Why do I hate her?

A trickle of sweat ran down the back of my neck, sending a shock wave sensation down my spine. I ran my hands up the back of my neck, pinching the ponytail that was holding my white-blonde locks in place and ripped it loose. Saku looked past me, to someone else, like she is trying to forget who she is dancing with, and tonight that will simply not do.

Why does it feel like I've been slapped?

Without hesitation, I placed my hand on Saku's hips and pulled her closer.

"Relax," I whispered, trying to catch her eyes as she nodded, awkwardly holding her hands away from me. Letting my fingers linger against her thigh, she seemed to move away before I pulled her back, insisting on the touch. Saku's movements became more controlled, subtle, carefully calculated so she didn't touch me anymore than she had to; her eyes carefully trained away from mine.

I let out a soft growl of frustration, brushing my hand up to her waist as the song shifted to a faster beat and I changed pace accordingly.

She seemed to flinch, mumbling something that was lost in the mind numbing volume, right before I felt a pair of hands on my hips. In the second I looked back to see who had grabbed me, Saku disappeared, piercing the crowd and vanishing from site.

The heat in the room is stifling, a layer of sweat already forming on my arms and chest, dripping down from my chin to pierce the crevice between my breasts. I was about to push the hands away and chase after Saku when I heard the rasp of breathing by my ear, and felt the sudden wave of heat from my new partner; cooler than the air in the room, on my neck.

"You were trying to seduce her, weren't you?" Temari asked, her hands dipping under my shirt, once I stopped trying to get away, to press sweaty palms against my skin. The contact sent a shiver of electricity as it crawled over my skin and my up body.

I want desperately to push her away, but I find myself letting her pull me in, letting her grind against me. Revelling in the feeling of her breasts pressing against my back, and my ass rubbing against her hips and thighs as she moves.

_'Don't let her drag you in,' _Tayuya's advice seemed to force it's way into the forefront of my thoughts. Why are you always interfering in my life, you aren't even here!

"Leave me alone," I replied, turning so my cheek pressed against her nose, eyes fluttering to a close. The music seemed to roll over the pair of us, following Temari's directions instead of the other way around. Every time the floor and air pulsed, Temari's hips seemed to roll against mine, lighting my core on fire, my body throbbing and yearning for her touch.

My shirt started to stick against my skin and my jeans became almost too tight to bare.

In response to my demand, Temari grazed her lips against my skin, letting her teeth leave me with tingles. "Why?" She asked, hands sliding lower, rubbing just under my belt-line before thinking better of it; changing direction to rub down my jeans instead, still holding my body firmly against hers. "If you want her, I can show you how to win her over, just like I'm doing to you now," Temari seemed to purr, chest vibrating and her hand dipped into the inside of my thighs.

I gasped, opening my jaw on reflex, feeling the smile without having to see it on her. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling my grip on the lifeline of protest I was clutching to so desperately, begin to slip away. The oil Temari was spreading onto my palms slowly working my grip loose as I lost myself in an angry sea that swirled and roared.

"Just like the girl from a few minutes ago?" I asked, placing my hands on her forearms. She ran her second hand up the front of my shirt, the fabric hitching and wrinkling under her rough treatment. With a surge of movement, the music pulsed, and her hand gripped my breast; squeezing so I let out a moan that was lost in the thrum.

"You are nothing like her," Temari cut of her words with a sharp edge, teeth nipping at the rim of my ear. My core flared to greater heights as her hand dipped between my legs, rubbing through my jeans. My mind froze and I let her take over, running my arms up so they went behind my head and around her neck, arching my back into her touch so she had to work to stay pressed against me.

"Turn around," she commanded and I obeyed, lost in the trance she had on me. Feeling the pain of a craving and seeing the source of my addiction at my fingertips, the only catch was playing along. Sweat glistened on Temari's skin as she watched me under half-lidded, blue eyes.

Her hands ran around my body as I turned, gripping my hips in very much the same way I had seen the brunette being handled from earlier. The swirl of the glow-stick necklaces seemed to dance in the air behind her, sending flashes of colour in the corner of my field of vision. Temari tilted her chin up, her lips slightly parted as we moved together, letting herself linger a hair's breath from mine. I could feel the pull of her, like the gravitational pull of the moon to the earth. She moved and I followed, caught in the dreamlike state she held me in, yearning for the feel of her lips on mine. Craving it more than anything else in the world.

"Kiss me," she commanded. I had a moment where I resisted her, refused with every fibre of my being before I gave in to the desire.

Like a fever, the second my lips connected with hers, I lost control and it seemed to spread all throughout my body. Her nails dug into my back, leaving scratch marks, my hands gripping her cheek and neck, pulling her against me as much she was I.

Her teeth grated against mine as her tongue battered mine for dominance, a string of saliva dripping down to run over my chin. She pressed in with a widemouthed kiss, engulfing me fully before I was suddenly pulled away.

Letting out a moan of despair, I almost lunged back towards her when I realized that there was someone between Temari and I. Emi grabbed my arm while I was still in a daze, fixed on Temari's look of annoyance and pain. The sandy blonde turned her back, re-immersing herself with the crowd as easily as she had left it.

I watched her go with a yearning to push Emi off and chase after her, to finish what we had started, the pull stronger than anything I had ever felt before. I want her, I want the whispering aftermath of her hands to become the real thing once more, the sting as her nails raked my skin. I want the heat back, the pulse of her heart and the beat of her body.

"Ino!" Emi snapped, and I glared at her, feeling a cold breeze against my back. I realized Emi had dragged me out of the room filled with music, to it's sister that hummed with a dull pounding. "What the f-u-c-k do you think you are doing? That was_ Temari_!" She spat out the last word, disgusted that it would even have a presence on her tongue.

Saku appeared in the corner of my vision, chatting with Tenten against the bar with a less than enthused barkeep behind them.

"Ino!" Emi insisted again, working to keep my attention on her.

"I know who it was!" The volume of my voice rose so the pair beside us looked over, a look on their faces that said who is that crazy blonde?

"I know you haven't been here long, so I won't fault you for not knowing _who_ she is." Emi crossed her arms, smiling and waving a hello to another pair of students from our school, before returning to her stern disposition. "But Temari is not someone you want to become chummy with! She's really mean, and a...a _whore_!" Emi lowered her voice to a whisper and I had to strain to hear her.

"She is not a whore!" On reflex I jumped to Temari's defence, subconsciously berating myself for letting Emi and her rumour mill have any merit on my thoughts again. Haven't I learned by now not to listen to her? Everything that has come out of her mouth has been poison, she almost indirectly ruined Kiba and Hinata. She hurt Saku and Tay, and so many other people.

"Really? So she knew the brunette she was all over before practically raping you? Or how about the person she is probably with right now?" I flinched as Emi continued along with her tirade. "And I'm guessing you know she has slept with-"

"Enough, Emi! I get it, you don't like her! You don't like anyone! It doesn't matter who it is, you always find fault in them!" Emi's mouth dropped open, shocked. "Since I've known you, I can't think of a single time we've talked, that you haven't trashed or picked out one detail that was negative about someone!

"Like right now! You have picked out every possible detail you can think of that is bad about Temari, but don't have a clue about who she really is!" Emi floundered like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth as the music picked up tempo, causing the hairs on my arms to stand up.

"And you do? Ino, you've only known her for like what, a week?"

"Time has nothing to do with how well you know someone!" I shot right back, shocked by the reality of my own words.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Ino." Emi seemed to deflate, playing the kicked puppy role. "I'm sorry, here, this is for you." She fished out a card and a small wrapped box from a pocket. "Happy Birthday." With a small smile, Emi left to immerse herself back into the circle she was previously inhabiting.

I looked at the handmade card and the box curiously, using my index finger to open the folds of paper.

_'To my best friend, Happy Birthday! From, Emi.' _I can't really be her best friend, can I? Guilt flooded in faster than I could patch up the holes to stop the flow. Running my fingers over the wax that the crayons had left on the paper, drawn into flowers and a pair of smiley-faces, I opened the box.

Inside was a small silver chain bracelet with a dancing ballerina charm attached. I studied it in the dim light, the glow from the surrounding colours danced off the metal chain, making it dance through the rainbow.

I'm going to have to apologize, aren't I?

Attaching the bracelet to my wrist, and double checking it was locked in place, I ventured back out onto the dance floor to dance alone to the music.

-Sakura-

I stepped out of the town car that had been waiting for me outside of the club, thanking the driver and making a mental note to thank Tay as well. Not only had she known I wouldn't want to walk home at night, she had asked the driver to take me by the hospital to see Anko. The driver had waited outside, without even setting a time limit then had taken me home.

After quickly scaling the stairs, I unlocked the door and double checked to make sure it was locked behind me. I sighed, shrugging off my jacket and shoes, dropping my pants and shirt in the hallway during my journey to my bedroom. Falling back against the sheets, I checked my messages, praying I would hear from Tay soon.

It didn't occur to me until a few hours ago that she was travelling by plane, I know it's an irrational fear because of the odds of her getting into a plane crash are next to none. But if I lost her, like I did Iruka, I don't know what I would do.

I shivered in the cold of my apartment, distinctly aware of how alone I was. My fingers ran over the spot where Tay normally lies, her hair hanging down over her face or dipping into her mouth without a care in the world. Arms curled up protectively in front of her chest and legs linked together. I traced the rise and fall of the fabric, feeling the chill of absence and let out another sigh, rubbing my hands over my face.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and desperately I flipped it open to see if it was from my rowdy redhead. I frowned when it was from Ino, skimming over the contents of the message before quickly replying and slamming my phone shut.

I didn't sleep that night, staring at the ceiling as I waited for word of my loves safety.

-Ino-

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling, looking over the folds of my light purple sheets as they wrapped around my body. My wrist hung limp over the edge of my bed, Emi's bracelet still attached. A pile of gifts and cards loomed at me from their dumped on perch of my dresser.

"Okay, I can't put it off any longer." I took in a deep breath before releasing it through my nose and clapping my hands together above my chest. Curling up, I rolled off the edge of my bed and swung my legs over.

After stretching in the living room and taking twice as long in the shower than I usually do, I prepped an easy breakfast and left my apartment.

My destination was easy enough to find and soon enough I was kicking the snow off my boots as I stomped into a local coffee shop. I looked around, searching for my target and grinning when I located him.

"Deidara!" I chimed, throwing my arms open for a hug as he rose from his booth.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off my feet, crushing me in a bear hug that surprised me for the string bean. "Ino! You look good." He released me and pushed me back to arms length, looking my appearance over from head to toe.

"You do too! Have you been working out?" I teased, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I did do half a sit up when I was trying to get out of bed yesterday." I laughed and sat down across from him, turning my attention briefly to the waitress to order a cup of sugary-goodness when she came to greet me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here any sooner, I had to stay late Friday and didn't end up getting on a flight until dark. Did you have a good Birthday? How is our little Sakura? School? Oh, and you have to tell me all about your meeting with that handsome lawyer of yours!" Deidara took a small sip of his steaming beverage, waiting for me to start spilling my guts as was my habit whenever talking to my old friend. Dei has long been my confidant, and oldest friend besides Saku, I guess I never realized how much I'd miss not having him a hop and a skip away.

"It's alright, my Birthday was good. Saku and the Harpie planned a surprise party of sorts. They invited the entire school to go dancing at a local teens club." I explained, thanking the waitress when she promptly returned with my cappuccino, lathered in whipped cream.

Deidara frowned in his worried parent way, "so I take it they are still together?"

"Saku and Tayuya?" I asked without really needing to, "were you really expecting different?" I shook my head at his pitying look, "I'm pretty sure Tayuya had her at Captain Crunch." Deidara chuckled, recalling the story I had told him.

"I must try that sometime," he paused before swiftly changing subjects. "How has school been? Are you keeping your grades up?"

"Ever the teacher..." I smiled and stuck out my tongue at him before lapping off the top part of the whipped cream. Deidara watched with a perverted grin.

"Now if only you were a handsome young man like our friend Choji doing that in front of me right now." I choked on my drink and coughed, swallowing and wiping my lips on the napkin to my right.

"How is Choji?" I asked, feeling guilty for not calling him as much as I probably should.

"Why do you assume I would know?" Deidara asked in his mock innocence.

"Because you practically stalk him?"

Deidara considered rebutting my accusation but decided it was futile, "he is doing well, working out a lot and letting his grades slip a little, but that is the price we pay for beauty. But back to the topic on hand! You didn't answer my questions!"

"School is fine... it's just school and the meeting went well yesterday, I think so anyways."

"What do you mean you think so?" The taller male sitting across from me asked, happily stirring his coffee until it cooled, absently adding a few sugar cubes. I never understood the purpose of ordering bitter coffee then adding more sugar to it than what is in my drink. At least I'm honest about my preference.

"Well, the other lawyer kinda of stuck her finger in every negative thing about me she could find. Including your claim for guardianship... but the judge seemed to pick points from both sides." I replied, taking a drink from the delightfully sweet drink that warmed my hands through the porcelain exterior.

"You have an annoying way of beating around the bush." Deidara pointed out, leaning back against the cushiony booth seats.

I sighed and tried to clarify, still feeling awkward about the entire situation. It feels surreal, like if I look too closely at it, it will all shatter and leave me with a broken mirror and bad luck. "I was granted a portion of my inheritance, or access to it as well as a mandatory meeting with the board members of my fathers company to discuss what to do with my shares."

"Congratulations!" Deidara smiled genuinely, "I was worried that old bitch would give you a hard time but I guess Sarutobi was able to keep her at bay. I am sorry I wasn't able to be there for it, it's not something you should have had to do alone." He pouted and stopped stirring, sucking his spoon clean and setting it down on his napkin.

"I wasn't alone," I replied reluctantly, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Deidara raised a blonde brow, studying my expression as he sipped at his coffee.

"Did young Haruno accompany you?" He concluded from my bashful expression.

"No... I actually haven't told her yet. I'm suppose to meet up with her later at some point, she's really lonely because Tayuya is out of town. I swear she woke me up a dozen times last night with text messages whining about being alone." I turned off my phone after the fourth time, leaving Saku to deal with it herself. Mean or not I do not want to hear about how much she misses Tayuya at four in the morning, you should be asleep and it shouldn't matter that she isn't there for one night.

"So let me get this straight, your mistress of temptation was alone, and telling you how lonely she was on the one night of the year you get a Birthday wish, and you didn't take advantage of it? Not to mention your only cock block was out of town."

"Dei!" I hissed, looking at the elderly couple sitting behind me in the neighbouring booth and silently praying that hadn't heard any of that. "I would never do that, don't be ridiculous." He studied me briefly, seeming to think of something.

"Is there someone else that has captured the heart of our young maiden, Ino, perhaps?" He asked, a coy grin turning up the corners of his thin lips.

"N-no, why in the world would you think that?" I blushed and shook my head, banishing the thoughts of Temari that sprung up. I'm still mad at her, even though I don't know why I'm mad at her, or if I even have the right to be mad at her. On second thought, who cares if I have the right! I huffed and glared at the table.

"There is someone, and judging by your grip on that cup you aren't too pleased with that someone right now." He took the unused napkin sitting under the one his spoon was still resting on, shaking it open as his fingers began to work.

"So what did she do? Forget your Birthday? Flirt with someone? Sleep with someone? Suggest a threesome after an inappropriately short amount of time of seeing each other?" Deidara rambled off, my mouth opened and closed, at a loss as I tried to sort through thoughts that refused to stay in any semblance of an order.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Well, apparently if you suggest a threesome as a possible option after only a couple dates, some people take it the wrong way. I don't see why, I never said we had to, it was just a suggestion." Deidara replied, folding down a wing before setting down an origami swan in the centre of the table, reaching for another napkin from the pile at the far end of the table.

"That's not what I was asking! And by the way, way too much info about how your date with Itachi went." Deidara shrugged, chuckling to himself as he shook the next napkin open, glancing up at the waitress who stopped by to see if he needed a refill which he accepted politely.

"Then what were you asking, Ino, dear?" I blinked, what was I asking again? "I was simply stating the fact that you became bashful and blushed like a virgin bride on her wedding night when the topic of your company came up. And then became pissy like women do when they think about someone they currently have a vendetta against, all without me," he set down the completed giraffe beside the swan. "Saying a single word to coax any reaction from you."

"I did not become pissy." I quoted him, reluctantly using the distasteful word.

"Honey, if that cup were a mans penis and you squeezed it that hard, it would either blow or pop clean in two."

"Thank you so much for the imagery." I took a long drink from my now cool beverage, trying to remove the picture he had painted in my mind.

"You're welcome, now why don't you tell Dei all about what that dirty skank did to upset you?" He frowned, shaking loose a failed origami creature to add to his growing zoo before starting over.

I scratched my nails against the scrubbed tabletop, frustration building, as the cork struggled to stay in place before I would burst.

"She isn't a skank," or a whore. Deidara smiled and looked up from his current project, an 'I knew it, and I win' twinkle in his eyes. "Shut up."

"So we've established you have a thing for this girl, and that you will defend her while being mad at her. So may I ask why I haven't heard of this one before?" He asked.

"Because I don't have a thing for her! There's nothing going on, we're just friends with a common goal and we hang out sometimes." I managed to keep most of the snippetty edge out of my voice, but failed in screening it fully.

"I don't know why you must insist on pretending you don't have a massive hard-on for this girl, but I will play along, for now." He set down a dog beside the giraffe and signalled the waitress, politely asking for more napkins and feigning ignorance on where his seemed to have disappeared to.

She giggled, flipping brown locks and rushed off to get him more, complimenting his displayed artwork.

"So, why are you mad at her?"

"I liked it better when I could hang up on you." I grumbled, taking a deep gulp of my cappuccino. Deidara smiled, turning to the waitress who had returned with his napkins, setting down a generous stack. I looked out the front window, leaning against the palm of my open hand, elbow resting on the scrubbed wooden top. Deidara remained silent as I watched the passerby's, following the journey of a toddler as he clutched at his mothers gloved hand. He pointed at a store across the road, mute to my ears, but amiably to those near him.

Curly brown locks stuck out from under his hat, pouting silently when his mother shook her head no.

"What do you think would have happened if your petition to adopt me had gone through?" I asked, trying to change subject.

"Well," he set down a lion and leaned back to study his work, scratching at the non-existent stubble on his chin. "If I were your father, I'd be locking you in your room with this girl you won't talk about until you got laid. Seriously Ino, stop changing the subject, dear. It will be so much less painful if you just tell me."

"Worst parent ever," I muttered, earning a cheeky grin.

"Well, it's not like you could get pregnant, and I'd supply everything you would need, like whipped cream. So it's all in good fun."

My face turned ten shades of red, and I was thankful when the elderly couple behind me paid their bill and left. Letting out a deep sigh, I gave in reluctantly, "I love Saku." The statement seemed less solid than I had a week ago, leaving a hollow ring to it that puzzled me. Deidara set down the critter he was working on, giving me his full attention. My eyes ran over the wood of the table, following the grain. "I've always loved Saku."

I sighed, staying silent for a long time, chewing on my lip. "I don't know what to think about Temari. I mean, I hate her," I scowled thinking of the brunette and her last night. Temari's hands wandering her body as they made out in the middle of the dance floor. "But, I... I don't know."

"You know there's a thin line between love and hate, that's why angry sex is so amazing." My male counterpart grinned, satisfied with my reaction.

"Dei!" I hissed, "you are not helping!"

He sighed, "the day you lose your virginity and stop being such a prude will be the happiest day of my life. Until then, I'm going to continue to fill your mind with the images of you ravaging this girl until you can't stand it any longer and call her."

"Well, that's never going to happen." I scowled and finished my drink, a thick chocolate sludge sliding out of the bottom of the cup.

"Never say never, dear. I thought Itachi would never play any dress up games with me but-"

"Dei!" I looked at the couple that walked past us, trying to ignore the curious looks we were receiving from all the nearby tables.

"Oh for goodness sake, fine! Why will it never happen? Are you planning on becoming a nun now?" He pouted, crossing his arms and sitting back with a put out expression on his pearl white skin. "You would make a good nun, be the nun that all other nuns model themselves after!"

I am not that bad! I felt my eyebrow twitch, looking up at the waitress suddenly when she reappeared and ordered another sugary drink. She complimented Deidara's zoo and adopted the giraffe, before leaving to fill my order.

"It will never happen because she is in love with Tayuya-" I began to explain when Deidara cut me off to confirm his suspicions.

"Sakura's, Tayuya?"

"Yes, that Tayuya." Deidara smiled and rubbed his non-existent stubble once more.

"I would like to meet her, sounds like she knows her way around the ladies. Maybe you should take lessons or something." I twitched again, I swear one day I'm going to snap and kill that stupid Harpie.

"Anyways," I said louder than originally intended as the waitress returned with my caramel frapuccino. "Temari is love with Tayuya."

"And Temari is the girl that made you go hulk on your cup, correct?" He interrupted again.

"Yes." I waited to see if he was going to say anything more, resisting the urge to hit him when he made a 'get on with it' motion with his hand. "Anyways, she isn't interested in me... like that.

"We've fooled around, a couple of times." My skin started to burn and Deidara gave me a 'you dirty dog' look, the pride practically oozing out of him. "But we never really went... far? She stopped it. Which apparently is unusual for her, according to Tayuya anyways." Or if you are some random girl on the dance floor.

"So, you like this girl, you've... seen her naked?" He enquired.

"Dei!" I hissed, desperately trying to keep my mind away from last night, or the night of the snowstorm.

"Fine, you haven't seen her naked?" I glowered at his need to still leave that as a question. "But you have kissed her?" He watched me again for a reaction and decided he had confirmation. "And now you don't know how you feel about this girl? And because she is in love with Tayuya and didn't push any further you are thinking she doesn't think anything of you?"

"That and her... rules to live by for life." Deidara raised a curious eyebrow and set down another odd looking bird on the table. "She's uh, friendly."

"So she gets around?" He asked, censoring the word he would otherwise likely use. I nodded solemnly. "Let me guess, she was getting friendly with someone last night, which is why you are mad at her."

"You are way too good at this." I replied, taking my first drink of my new beverage. The onslaught of sweet made my toes curl and the hairs on my arms stand up, wow they loaded that up.

"Hun, I am the principal of a high school, my life is a non-stop drama." I smiled, it's so good to have Deidara back. "So, what are you going to do? Whether you like it or not, or will admit it or not, you like this girl. So, you can either do nothing, and break a cup every time she 'dances' with someone else." He grinned, leaning over the table so he was whispering.

"Or, you can pin her to a bed and make her yours."

-Tayuya-

"Oh," my mother jumped, pulling her robe closed tighter around her chest as she walked through the suite like hotel room we were staying at. She looked at the clock on the wall, double checking the time. "You do know it's before noon, right?" I clenched and unclenched my fist, flexing the taut muscles in my arms.

Glowering darkly at the table top, I turned my glare to my mother, dark bags under my eyes giving my face a deathly look.

"I'm aware." I replied with an even edge to the words, slowly turning back to the table.

With a darting look, she quickly strode past me to the coffee that was already prepared by the sink. She poured a cup and pulled out a seat beside me, the sound of the chair running over the tiled floor grating in my ears. I felt my eye twitch as I turned an annoyed look in her direction.

Silently, she sipped away, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear as she skimmed the paperwork in her hands.

"Don't slouch dear, you will form a hunchback." I let my face hit the tabletop, this is going to be a long weekend.

-Ino-

I giggled when Deidara slid out of the dressing room in leather pants and a flamboyant shirt, "how do I look?" He asked, pulling off the top hat he had selected to top off the get up.

"Absolutely ridiculous." I replied truthfully, clapping my hands together from my spot on the bench in front of the changing rooms. Deidara grinned, taking a bow as he ducked back behind the curtain to change back.

We left the store after Deidara purchased the leather pants, insisting they looked better on him than what I was saying. Afterwards, we stopped by an the food court and picked out giant pretzels and continued our shopping trip. Going by a few more clothes stores, shoe stores, random gadgets stores and so on, I picked out Saku's and Tayuya's Christmas present.

I debated on a few items at an art store for Temari, but decided against it for now and picked out something for Emi. It's odd to not have to worry about having enough for food for the week, or being able to afford all of the small things I need. The few times I flipped over a price tag and looked disdainfully at them, Deidara laughed finding the entire situation all too amusing.

With arms full of bags, we passed by a pet store and Deidara grabbed my hand tugging me inside. I almost dropped the bags I was holding and swung my hips around a cage full of puppies that he almost ran me into.

"You know, I've always wanted a parrot." He said, marvelling at the colourful display of birds. I smiled when he seemed to take a liking to the bright green one that shook it's head and stretched it's wings out. "Smart animals."

We spent a while more with the parrots before moving on to the smaller birds, browsing the back wall that was lined entirely with fish tanks. The store seemed to carry everything imaginable, snakes, puppies, fish, turtles, spiders, geckos, lizards, frogs, rabbits and so on.

On our way out, we passed a clutter of cages full of kittens and I jumped suddenly when a claw latched itself into my pant leg. I looked down and saw a small white kitten swatting at my leg which was now out of reach, flopping down onto his side in an attempt to fit his shoulder through the bars as well.

"You little brat," I laughed as a store attendant jogged over, already apologizing, wearing a black t-shirt with 'Pet's First' written in bold red.

"I'm so sorry, he didn't get you, did he?" She bent down to gently rub the kittens paw who latched onto her finger, now thrusting his second arm through the bars as well, tiny tail erect and wagging in the air. "This one is more trouble than he's worth, aren't you?" She cooed affectionately, ignoring the tiny pin point claws that were attempting to drag her finger back to his mouth.

"I think he's cute," I smiled, kneeling down to rub his nose through the bars when he snapped his jaws shut over my digit. "Hey! Be nice!" He started to gnaw on my finger, before changing tactics and running his sand-papery tongue over it instead. "There you go."

"I think he likes you," the sales woman said, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, her long locks running down her back with two ties holding it in place. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know..." I eyed him suspiciously as he turned his little ears towards me, as if he knew what we were talking about.

"He's a real cuddler, here take a step back." Before I knew it, she was unlocking the lid on the cage and reaching inside to grab the infant feline, earning a mew. His tiny paws flexed and his legs went out straight, searching for something to latch onto. "Just mind his claws." She said, handing him to me before I could say anything more.

I stiffened, and gingerly accepted the tiny creature, afraid to crush him. His claws gripped at my shirt, pulling himself up until I felt the softest fur imaginable brush under my jaw followed by a happy purr.

"You look terrified," Deidara laughed, watching the entire exchange with a bit too much amusement. I spat out my tongue at him and ran my fingers over the kitten, petting him and eliciting another purr.

"I've never held a cat before." I admitted, sheepishly. The sales clerk raised a plucked eyebrow at me, smiling with glossy lips.

"I never would have guessed, he seems to really like you." Beaming, I pulled the kitten away from my neck and held him in front of me, earning a playing swat at my nose. The snow white kitten with a tiny grey spot squished onto his nose mewed, legs dangling down with my thumbs under his front legs.

I smiled at him and he swatted for my nose, missing miserably and getting my mouth.

"Ino?" Deidara asked, I tore my eyes reluctantly away from the ball of fluff to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked, missing what had been said.

"Will you be paying for your new friend with cash or credit?" Deidara grinned and I looked back at the tiny kitten as he kicked at me and let out a plaintive mew, feeling my heart melt.

"I don't know the first thing about owning a cat, Dei." I argued, setting the kitten back against my chest where he seemed all too happy, rubbing against my forearm while balancing on the other.

"Well, if you like, I could help you." The pet store clerk offered, her fingers linked behind her back. "I am actually trying to become an animal trainer, and I wouldn't mind helping you kitten proof your home and set up everything he would need." She smiled, soft grey brown eyes twinkling and I sighed.

"Credit."

~o~

An hour later I sat in a cab with a mewing box in my arms, a bag of cat food, a new litter box and litter, as well as a half dozen kitten toys, topping off my cargo with random Christmas presents on my way home.

-Sakura-

I snapped my pencil and pounded on the apartment walls, yelling through the wall for my neighbours to kindly shut the fuck up. The container from my freezer dinner teetered precariously at the end of my desk, random papers and textbooks strewn lazily about the room. My chin is starting to lose feeling as I stare at my bedroom wall, fingers stuck in my hair.

I am so bored without Tay, I can't seem to make anything that even looks or tastes like food. During my brief bout of confidence, I burnt an entire loaf of bread and still didn't manage in making one edible piece of toast. I even failed at making a T.V dinner that Tay left simplified directions too, that microwave she bought is a lot more complicated than I originally thought.

In the brief span of a few months, I've become so dependant on the presence of my cocky redhead that I can't seem to make it through one day. I groaned and slammed my forehead down onto the desk, wishing I could fall asleep.

Every time I closed my eyes I'd wake up again with a start, heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Come home, Tay."

-Tayuya-

I sneezed, the action catching me by surprise.

"Someone must be talking about you," Gaara smiled and I punched him in the arm. He frowned and rubbed the spot. What a wimp, I didn't even hit him that fuckin' hard, I need to toughen him up.

"Ahh, y'know probably just someone talkin' about what a goddess I am in bed." I grinned triumphantly when my little brother blushed ten shades of red. Even if he is some sort of genius or whatever, there are still a few fields I can kick his ass in. Namely boobs and what to do with your tongue when given the opportunity to use it for something awesome. I also have a plus five to badassery that he has yet to earn.

"More likely what an ape you are." Gaara straightened his tie, a simple black one, hanging over his dark purple dress shirt and black suit pants. I scowled, why do boys always get to wear pants and girls have to wear dresses? That is so not fucking fair! I mean, I can appreciate other girls wearing 'em but why do I have to? Old times people are perverts, I bet the only reason girls have to wear dresses is because you don't have to waste time taking one off before fun time.

I smoothed out the tight black dress my mother had presented me with, running my fingers through my hair to get rid of a few last tangles. I forgot to pack a hair brush, well Sakura forgot to pack a hair brush. She did insist on taking over after about ten seconds of watching me attempt to pack, so it's her fault.

Why am I wearing a dress like this to visit my Grandpa for Christmas anyways? Isn't this a bit... much? If I weren't related to the old guy, I'm pretty sure he would have a heart attack. But then again, it is my mother, maybe she's hoping for that so she can get more money from him. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

"Is that my granddaughter or a supermodel walking up my driveway?" My grandfather greeted, pushing open the front door, completely ignoring his frenzied live in nurse.

"Hey, Gramps!" I smirked when he ruffled Gaara's hair, fighting back tears when the repeat of Easter did not happen. "Let me look at you," he stepped back, motioning for me to spin around. I played muse to his wishes, turning around.

"You look more and more like your mother every time I see you." He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug, releasing me to give the same treatment to Gaara.

He stood tall in his tailored suit, snow white hair combed and thick with a trimmed white beard clinging to his jawline. His skin is darker than last time I saw him, deep set bags under his eyes with smile lines littering his face. I've always wondered how this jolly old man could breed such a bitter hag for a daughter.

Turning to my mother, my grandfather opened his arms to her and received a reserved kiss on the cheek. Holding his hand out for my father who had taken a separate car with Gaara.

"I'm so happy you could all make it, come in, come in!" Limping slightly on his bad knee, he led us inside his home, insisting on holding the door as we stepped through.

Dinner went smoothly, considering, and desert followed suit. Quiet, polite conversation with who is doing what, and my mother lathering on compliments for all of Gaara's accomplishments. She went on for the majority of the meal about his courses and all of the good things his teachers were saying about him. Throughout the entire meal my father and I stayed mostly silent, like the two misplaced toys that no one really had any interest in.

It wasn't until afterwards, when my mother and father insisted on doing the dishes and shooed my Gramps to the living room, that I got a chance to talk to him.

I took a seat on the large, old couch beside him. Gaara curled up a couple seats away with a book he had selected from the library my Grandfather kept as his hobby in retirement.

"So tell me dear, what are you doing now? You were awfully quiet during dinner." He asked, leaning forward with an intentness that he rarely showed anymore. A few years ago it was the thing I loved most about him, the intensity with which he would listen to you. It didn't matter what it was, so long as it mattered to you, he would give his utmost to list to you. I remember having a three hour conversation with him about sesame street, telling him about all of the characters and at the end of it, he was able to repeat back everything I had told him.

"Well, I moved out." I began.

"Oh? Well that must be exciting! Just remember to keep up with all of your schoolwork, and don't bring too many boys home with you." I laughed nervously, no... not too many, that's for sure. He winked and relaxed back against the couch.

"Do you still play the piano?"

"Sometimes, not as much as I used to." I replied truthfully.

"Do you think you could amuse your old Grandfather and play a piece for me?" He asked, motioning to the old piano that I used to play on when I was first learning. The old instrument is decades old, older than I am easily. I smiled and nodded to him.

"Of course," I stood up and walked over to sit on the bench, folding the cover open as I set my fingers down on the keys and felt the cool, smooth surfaces vibrate happily under my touch. I pressed down the first key, feeling the thrum as it vibrated throughout the wooden frame. One by one the keys fell into place, stringing together in a line of notes that carried the music around the room.

I started playing a simple piece before moving on to one of my favourites, linking the two songs easily. As the notes began to run out I moved onto my Grandmothers favourite that she taught me before she died, and finished the concert for my audience off with a haunting note.

When I turned on the bench there were tears in my Grandpa's eyes and he beamed with pride.

"Oh, Cheryl. I'll never understand why you gave up your music." He whispered and I felt my heart break, realizing he was looking back into his memories instead of the present. Instead of seeing his Granddaughter, my Gramps was seeing my mother as a teenager.

I smiled, looking for something to say that wouldn't confuse him anymore than he already was.

"It just isn't for me, that's all." I whispered, trying to play the part as I looked away from him and the confusion behind his eyes shone.

"But you always do this, you give up what you love so easily! You love music, so why must you give it up? It is your gift, your passion. I do not understand!" He's wrong, my mother hates music, she resents my music. I frowned, trying to piece something together.

"I can't make a living off my music, there is no future for it." I mimicked my mothers words, the same ones she has told me time and time again when I insisted on playing my guitar. Before me, my Grandfather became visibly frustrated as he slammed a closed fist down onto his knee.

"That is because you give up too easily! Everything you do must have some sort of profit or you do not have the time for it!" Well, that's true enough, I guess she has always been a gold digger then, even as a teenager.

"Just promise me one thing, if you feel you must give up on your music to correct the mistake you think you have made, then at least give John a chance! Give love a chance! I know you are young, and you feel as if everything has fallen apart but we can get through his dear. I'm begging you, do not go through with what you intend to do!" Who? Maybe he's an old boyfriend of my mothers.

"Huh?" I let the question out before I could stop myself, silently berating myself for being so stupid. It's none of my business!

"At least tell him the child is his!" He continued on, "do not be a fool, Cheryl!" My mind froze and I stared at the intent old man when his nurse came in, taking his hand and fighting against his protests.

"It's time for your medicine, Sir." She tried to soothe him, but I was already lost in the puzzle that was slowly piecing itself together in my mind. I unfolded the fingers on my hand one at a time, doing the math in my mind. How old is my mother, how old are Gaara and I?

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

-Ino-

Deidara sat down on the only couch in my apartment, looking around curiously. Still afraid I will somehow crush the tiny creature that's scratching at the inside of the cardboard box, I opened the top flaps. Miniature paws pushed out at the first sign of light.

"Hello there again little prince," he mewed in response and tried to pull himself out, back feet running against the wall of the box trying to get a grip. I picked him up and his entire frame froze, ears swivelling and eyes trying to figure out where he was. His nose twitched followed by a soft sneeze.

"Before I forget, or you forget I'm even here anymore," Deidara reached into his coat pocket hanging over the arm rest on the couch. "Happy Birthday."

I took the envelope he was pushing towards me, opening the unsealed top as my new found friend squirmed against my hold. I set him down absently, barely registering as he started to play with the carpet.

"You didn't have to get me anymore, you already flew out here, that was enough." I smiled at him and he swatted away my comments.

"Poppycock, just open it. It's sort of a joint Birthday slash Christmas gift anyways." Letting curiosity take over my better judgement, I finished opening the envelope and fished my fingers inside.

"Tickets?" I questioned, opening them up to read what they were for when Deidara only smiled, unwilling to give anything more away. "These are tickets to my recital, but that's not until next week?"

"That's why I said it's a joint present dear, I left Kisame in charge, I'm going to stay here until after Christmas." Gaping at him was all I could manage, looking down at the tickets in my hand and back up at my smiling friend. "You're still missing a couple important details though."

"I am?" What am I missing? I looked back into the envelope, empty. Changing tactics I looked back at the contents in my hand and realized that there were three tickets. "Why are there three tickets?" He knows Saku and everyone else have the school dance that night, which is why I haven't told them.

"Choji is flying down to visit for a few days and see your show as well." Deidara answered, opening his mouth to say something more before I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed, continuing on, "the second detail was that your cat just wandered into the bathroom and I don't think you'd like him to drown before your date gets here to kitten proof your apartment."

~o~

That afternoon I left for the appointment that was set up with the board members which ended up being my sitting in a room with Sarutobi and talking to them over a conference call. Long story short, it was a lot of listening to old men yell and very little of anything productive. The meeting ended with another scheduled date to further negotiations and Sarutobi dropping me off at my apartment once more.

Deidara had been asked to stay out of the meeting and was happily laughing at some sort of comedy on T.V when I got home. My kitten curled up on his lap, obviously exhausted.

"Welcome back dear, are you almost ready for your date?" He asked as I shrugged off my jacket. I rolled my eyes at him and accidentally kicked the food bowl that had been nudged out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"It's not a date," I insisted for the fifth or sixth time. Deidara laughed and pet the rising and falling ball of fluff on his lap, turning off the T.V as I turned the corner into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, what would you call it when a pretty young lady invites herself into your home at night, when it will just be just the two of you and she was flirting with you in the pet store? She practically tattooed her number onto your arm for fear of your losing it." He insisted, scratching tenderly behind the kitten's ear as I grabbed an orange and returned to flop down on the couch beside him.

"She was just offering to help me with him since I said I didn't know anything about cats. Why does everything have to have an alterior motive?" I asked, taking the sleepy kitty off his lap and setting him down on mine; scratching under his chin as he let out a wide mouthed yawn and blinked awake, suddenly interested in the orange.

"You didn't see her checking out your ass every time you turned your back," he shrugged and the doorbell rang. "That must be her now, don't worry I will make myself scarce, just remember to hang something on the doorknob of your room if she decides to stay the night. Or even on the outside door of your apartment, I'd hate to limit you two to one room."

"Dei!" I laughed, slightly disturbed that I was getting used to his jokes. He winked in reply and stood to grab his jacket and slip on his shoes, opening the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Who are you?" That sounds exactly like... I leaned forward in my attempt to see past Deidara but only succeeded and earning a surprised squeak from my kitty still attempting to keep his spot on my lap.

"I am young Ino's secret lover, who are you?" He asked, sounding completely serious.

"Her fuck buddy, is she home? I wanted to give her, her Birthday present." Well at least they are having a grand time at my expense, I could hear the smile in her voice and the instant approval in Deidara's expression.

"So you must be Temari, yes she's home and I was just on my way out. Remember Ino, sock." He pointed to the doorknob and with a last wave good bye, with a wink for good luck, he disappeared from site. A moment later Temari stepped inside after hesitating on the throng of my apartment, holding Saku's white box.

Acting very out of character, she glanced at me but didn't seem to have the ability to meet my greeting and even seemed to have trouble decided whether or not to take off her shoes. I set the sleeping kitten onto the cushion beside me and he rolled onto his back with a small smile. I wonder if that's normal for a kitten, I hope I didn't kill it already.

"Hey," I greeted taking the box when she offered it to me and set it down inside the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't get that from you last night, I couldn't find you after..." A furious blush took over my cheeks and I cleared my throat.

"Right, look I made you something. It's nothing special but I've been doing a lot of thinking and it helped me sort out some stuff and I was just hoping..." Temari started to stammer and I blinked, is she nervous? I don't think I've ever seen Temari nervous before, it's actually kind of adorable. Rubbing her forefinger and thumb together, she retracted her hand into the sleeve of her jacket and scrunched up her nose.

"I was just hoping..."

"Yes?" I prompted, feeling my heart start to pound a little faster. Her eyes flickered from my face back away, as she reached into her pocket and I strained to see something white in her fingers.

We both jumped when someone started to knock on the door right behind her and she dropped whatever it was she was pulling out of her pocket. I mumbled an apology, cursing my bad luck, and stepped around her to answer the door, hiding a blush and trying to calm down when my nerves were suddenly on end.

"Hey! Long time no see! Where's the little trouble maker!" Kin, the girl from the pet store earlier greeted, holding a brown paper bag in front of her with a smile and energy that seemed to radiate off her her.

"He's on the couch..." I replied, smiling back and cursing at the horrible timing. She smiled and walked past me when I stepped aside, pausing to greet Temari when she noticed her behind me.

"Hey, my name's Kin! You must be a friend of Ino's, it's nice to meet you." Temari scowled at her with enough intensity to start the 'if looks could kill' saying. Unperturbed, Kin retracted her offered hand without missing a beat and carefully took off her shoes before jogging up to the kitten who was rolling and stretching on his claimed spot. Long brown hair, carefully tied back, swayed behind her dancing along her back.

"Hey, trouble!"

"I'm just going to go," Temari muttered, already walking out the open door. I retracted my hand when it shot out to stop her, berating myself, I can't do that. I shook my head and checked quickly on Kin who was absorbed in the ball of fluff in her arms before shutting the door and stepping into the hallway.

"Temari, wait!" To my surprise she headed my request and waited with a sour look on her face. "Uh..." Think, Ino! "Weren't you going to give me my present? You can't skimp out after dangling it in front of me like that, you did promise after all. Don't think I forgot!"

She smirked, reaching into the opposite pocket from before and pulled out a white joint. She quickly stepped towards me and pressed it into my hand, "Happy Birthday. Enjoy your night with the energizer bunny."

Desperate for her not to leave angry, I spat out the first thing that came to mind. "You made this, for me?" I questioned, trying not to look at the pocket she had originally pulled my present from.

"I make all of my own, why? Don't you believe me?"

"Well, no it's not that..." I gnawed on my lip and searched the floor for answers.

"If it's not good enough for Miss Richie Rich anymore, you can give it back." She huffed, growing more annoyed by the second.

"No! I mean... thank you, for the gift. I uh, I'll be able to use it since you sort of taught me how. Maybe... I'll see you by the pool? Again?" I asked awkwardly and she shook her head, the shadow of a smile disappearing like it was never there.

"I don't think so, have a good night, Ino." She started to walk away, punching in buttons on the elevator as she waited for it to arrive. I looked at the door behind me and heard a giggle before looking back down the hall to the agitated, angry blonde I couldn't seem to reach no matter how hard I tried.

"She's just helping me kitten proof my apartment!" I yelled down the hall, Temari spared me one last look, smiling as she stepping into the elevator.

"None of my business," one word followed the declaration, so quiet I had to strain to hear it and even then I couldn't be sure, "...Kitten."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Part 2:_

-Ino-

As it turns out, it was a date of sorts. After going through my apartment and finding every tiny object that could be considered food, followed by my little prince who helped along her demonstrations by finding a few bits we missed. Kin proceeded to the bathroom to hide everything he could get his paws on in cupboards or under the sink, followed by a showing of why I will need to remember to keep the toilet seat down.

We left the bathroom with an unhappy kitty who had just experienced his first surprise bath and went through the kitchen and the living room. Kin double checked the lock on the sliding door to the balcony and managed to keep a string of conversation going the entire time. I couldn't help but find her charming and pleasant, laughing until my sides hurt. It was a nice change of pace.

The sky turned dark early, and I invited Kin to stay for dinner after I received a text from Deidara saying he wouldn't be coming back tonight, instead just calling it an early night in his hotel room. Even taking the time to wish me luck in my endeavours. My plans were also cancelled by Saku who said she was too tired to make it tonight, but promised to come over Sunday instead and to eat the pastries before they went stale.

"So," Kin started, laughing lightly and wiping a smidge of whipped cream off the corner of her mouth. "Why again, did you say you had all these left over sweets that needed to be eaten?" I pushed a piece of cake onto my fork and put my white feline back onto the floor for the umpteenth time. He is going to have to learn to stay off the table... well, the little table in the living room when there's food on it anyways.

"It was a Birthday present from my friend, Saku." I replied, watching my kitty attempt to climb up onto the couch where Kin is sitting. She reached down and picked him up, setting him on the cushion beside her.

"I take it you have a little bit of a sweet tooth," she teased, licking her spoon clean while still looking at me. I blushed and looked down at my vanishing cake before replying,

"A little I suppose, it was actually to keep a promise she made to me years ago." I set down my fork and looked in the box to see if there were anymore of the small round pastry I had eaten before. It had a cherry filling with a glaze on top that was beyond delicious.

"What, were you two planning on owning a bakery or something?" Kin asked, half serious as she tossed one of the cat toys she had brought with her in a brown paper bag. Instantly the toy was followed by a streak of white, tail flying through the air as he descended on the bell-ball.

"No, nothing like that." I told Kin about the promise, detailing some of Saku and my adventures to her as she listened. Commenting rarely but attentive to what I was telling her, I enjoyed her company and found myself laughing at some of the stories she told me. There were even a few about my little prince mixed in the batch.

It was late when I finally stood in front of the door of my apartment, saying my good-byes as Kin shrugged on her jacket.

"Thank you for a great time, and probably the best dinner I've ever had." Kin smiled, kneeling down to address my new pet that was sitting beside my legs. "Good luck, Prince. I know you will be spoiled rotten here." I was about to correct her, that, that wasn't his name, just a nickname I had been using until I thought of one.

"Prince?" I questioned, saying it out loud. "I like it, and I think it suits him." Kin stood back up, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you had already named him. I heard you call him your little prince earlier and just assumed..." I raised a hand to quiet her apologies.

"No, no it's alright. I actually like it and hadn't realized I forgot to name him." Some pet owner I am, I almost drown him twice in a day and forget to name him. Oh well, it can only get better I suppose and he's a lot more durable than he looks.

In response he mewed to get some of the attention back and Kin giggled, taking an awkward step closer to me. "I'm sorry I upset your girlfriend, earlier."

"Oh, no, she's not, we're just friends." I insisted, resisting the strong urge to take a step away and pushing down the guilt that was welling up in my chest. We're not even doing anything! I'm just saying good night! And why does that even matter? Kin smiled, pleased by my answer.

"I really did have a great time tonight, Ino. If you ever need help with your little trouble maker, feel free to call me. Or even if... you don't." Her cheeks flared and I clued in at that moment that Deidara had been right. In my rush to remedy the situation I started to stammer.

"Y-yeah, I'll do that. Well-" Kin kissed my cheek and opened the door.

"You really are adorable, I'll see you soon!" She left without another word and I stared dumbly at the back of the door.

"...bye?" Prince let out a plaintive meow, annoyed at being ignored for so long and I bent over to pick him up. "Alright, brat, time for bed!" I carried the purring kitten into my bedroom, leaving the dishes to be done in the morning, along with unsorted thoughts.

-Tayuya-

Slamming the door to my room, I turned the lock and ignored the knock on the door that followed quick taps of a pair of heels.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at my mother who predictably would be standing on the other side. Frustrated, pissed off and overall in a horrible mood my muscles seemed to be pulled to their limits. A sense of being compressed into a space that's too small, while wanting to burst, pressed at every button I possessed. Suddenly I could sympathize with the feelings a kettle must have once it starts to boil, letting out a scream in hopes you will turn off the fire that's lit beneath it.

"Tayuya, open this door!" The lying whore who's my mother yelled right back. Glowering at the back of the door, I clenched and unclenched my fists in a steady rhythm to try and release the pent up fury.

"No!" I bellowed back childishly, she sighed from the other side of the door. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" I demanded, my voice vibrating off the walls.

"There's nothing to tell!" She insisted, repeating the same argument from the drive home. "Tayuya, please just let me explain!" My mother begged, I could swear I almost heard her beginning to cry. That can't be right though, you need a heart to be able to cry.

"If there's nothing to tell, then why do you need to explain?" I asked expecting an angry reply as once again she reached the end of her patience with me. I waited, straining against the silence, hearing the steady beat of my heart in my ears. Why isn't she yelling back? I don't understand, did she just walk away? That bitch! Who the fuck does she think she is, she can't just lie to me for eighteen years and then walk the fuck away!

Shoving the door open, I heard it slam against the wall and barked, looking down both ways. "Oi! I'm not don-" I cut off my rampage so suddenly I risked biting off the end of my tongue. "Mom?" I whispered, frozen to my spot. As if in a dream or watching a play it didn't feel right, standing in front of my temporary room, looking at the woman who had fought with me and long since been the bane of my existence break down and cry. One of the first things she had taught me was not to cry, not to show any emotion until you were alone and no one could hear you. It is disgraceful, to cry in front of someone, no matter who they were.

"Leave! Tayuya!" My mother snapped, turning cheek so I couldn't see her face as she shook. Ignoring her commands – there's no need for everything to change – I instead moved to sit beside her, running my back down the wall. Crossing my legs out of habit, I scratched my head, ruffling up my pampered hair that had been done earlier once my mother realized my lack of brush.

"Oh for goodness sake, uncross your legs and sit like a lady." My mother barked, wiping drying tear trails with her handkerchief. Scowling, I did as she asked, crossing them at the ankles instead. "Why do you insist on being so difficult?" Forgetting her embarrassment, she tilted her chin up and started correcting the mess I had made of my hair and even went as far as wiping something off my cheek.

"Because I'm a stubborn bitch, I got it from my mother." I replied curtly and she held my look for a moment, before shaking her head and resting back against the wall to finish ridding herself of any proof of her short breakdown.

"Don't cuss, it's unbecoming." The scolds kept coming as I expected, but they lacked the command and conviction they normally carried. Instead they were soft spoken, almost like she was saying them simply out of habit and reflex than really believing them. Her frail fingers wrung out her handkerchief, running over, twisting and abusing the fabric that stretched at the stitching.

"I'm sorry, Tayuya," she whispered, tucking a strand of hair back into place as she stared at the comfort in her hands, as if to talk to it instead of me.

"You're gonna have to be more specific, there are a lot of things you should be fucking apologizing for." Growling like a dog who had his favourite toy taken away, I refused to forgive her yet, mental break down or not.

To my absolute shock she smiled, a genuine smile followed by a light laugh. "I know, dear god I know." She hummed resting her head back against the wall, her eyes closing. Sitting there, with her hair cascading down her shoulders, in her dress and shawl, face paint smeared and that peaceful smile. It almost looked like she was asking for forgiveness from a higher source. She seemed to relax at the confession, unwilling to fight anymore.

"I should have told you, but how do you tell a toddler that the man she calls 'Daddy' isn't her real Father?" My mother asked, letting out a deep sigh. I held my breath, for fear something would break this image of my mother that didn't seem real. "Then I guess, over the years it didn't seem to matter anymore, or rather I didn't want to admit it to anyone. It was easier, to simply pretend it never happened and Kevin was more than happy to call you his. He loves you so much." She paused, opening her eyes.

"Kevin was furious when I told him you had left, 'how could I let my own daughter live on the streets?' He'd said. 'Was I really so heartless that even family was no longer sacred to me?'" Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and I felt the compulsion to do... something. I don't know, I've never been good with fucking crying.

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" The clone of my Mother asked suddenly after dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. "The blonde from the party?"

"Uh, yeah it's Sakura, but the girl at the party was Ino." I blushed, I don't want to talk about my love life with my Mother, saint-mode activated or not. It's only a matter of time until she runs out of mana or charges and returns to her usual destroyer-stance.

My mother's smile seemed to waver slightly, resting her hands on her lap, eliciting a sigh of relief from her handkerchief. "You will have to forgive me, but I have been keeping tabs on you. I know we had a deal, and at first it was simply to make sure you were keeping your end.

"But the more I looked, the more I found out. It was like I was learning everything there was to know about a complete stranger, did you know you have an average of seventy-nine in your math course?" She asked like it should be new news to me. Wearing an expression between horror, confusion and overall just unable to comprehend what was going on, I gaped at my mother.

"Yes...?" She's lost it, there's no other possible explanation. Any second now her head is going to pop the fuck off and I'm going to be bathed in the oil that works as blood in her veins.

"Or that you've only been suspended once this past semester, and you haven't taken a sick day? You're passing all of your courses and haven't been in detention in months!" She actually appears to be proud while listing off the stats of my daily life.

"And you are playing for the Christmas dance. All your teachers have been telling me that you seem so much happier, and you actually pay attention sometimes in class. You might actually have a chance at a decent school after you graduate! And you, you are actually going to graduate! I wasn't sure before, it was looking shaky but now, you will graduate with decent grades!" Dumbfounded, I think that's the perfect word to express my state of mind at the moment.

"Err... yay me?" I questioned, ready to leap away should the worse happen.

"Sakura must be a miracle worker," she nodded as if to affirm her statement. I rolled my eyes but couldn't dispute her claim, Pinkie is amazing. We sat in silence, something that hasn't happened between us unless during a bout of our mutual silent treatment. A relaxed silence that didn't leave me ready to snap at any moment.

"Tell me about him," I said suddenly after beating the shit out of the half of me that was begging me not to break the peace. Understanding shone in her brown eyes, the same eyes that I have, as she looked at me sadly. Wetting her lips, she considered the demand before responding.

"He was my high school sweetheart. You are very much like he was, so many years ago. The same carefree attitude and indomitable stubbornness to do what you wanted to do when you wanted to do it. You couldn't convince him to do anything before he was willing, no matter what you tried. It was like trying to motivate a mule, but I loved him so very much.

"We were in a band together," she paused when I suddenly interrupted.

"_You_ were in a band?" What an orchestra that has some idiot waving a stick around? Look at me I can wave a pretend wand around and somehow pretend I am controlling all the puppets before me. Dance puppets, dance!

"Yes, I played the guitar, one very similar to yours actually." My mother started as if to continue when I interrupted again.

"No fucking way!" She glowered at me, as if to scold me but resisting the temptation in our shaky truce. "My bad..." I muttered.

"We were called the Greasy Monkeys, and we believed that we would make it, we would beat the odds and become famous. Travelling the world in our beat up old van.

"I remember the day I found out I was pregnant, James quit school to pursue his music career, deciding to cut out he few years we were going to wait until we graduated before going fulltime. He promised he would make it, and provide for the baby and I... and I believed him. A month later he died from a drug overdose and I was left alone, with an unborn daughter.

"I was determined to have an abortion, and wipe away everything from the past. Cursing the music that had taken away the love of my life. Your Grandfather convinced me against the abortion, offering a trade. He would pay for my way through college if I gave him his Granddaughter.

"I never thanked him for forcing me to make the best decision of my life." She smiled weakly at me, placing her hand on mine and squeezing gently. "Even if you are the worst daughter in the world."

"Oi! Fuck you too!" I growled, affronted as I sniffed and looked away, hiding the tears that were threatening to spill. I couldn't hide the smile that her good-natured joke had provoked, it was a joke, I'm pretty sure anyways.

"You are only furthering my case, dear." My Mother pointed out, and I waved her off with my spare hand.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I know I haven't said it enough, but I do love you, Tayuya, and I am so very proud of you."

-Sakura-

It was just starting to turn dark out when my phone started to ring. Absently, too exhausted to move anymore than absolutely necessary, I picked it up and set it to speaker. "Hello?" A crash sounded that would have made me pull the phone away from my ear, had I been holding it, followed by an all too familiar string of curses that made me smile.

"Hello there, Love."

"I forgot I had plugged the stupid phone in, tripped on the fucking cord, sorry." Tay's voice growled out of the receiver, sounding a little less agitated than I would expect after a full day with her mother, but also a fair bit more exhausted.

"How's your Grandpa?" I asked, letting my eyes drift close and a yawn force it's way out. Unbelievable, I haven't been able to sleep or even consider it since she left and now all of a sudden I'm having issues keeping my eyes open.

Half an hour later, Tay finished telling me about the plane ride, her day, dinner and finished with her confrontation with her mother. At the end of it all I was floundering on what to say, for a way to comfort her in her state of anger, relief, grief, confusion and overall indecision of her own feelings.

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" I heard her sigh through the speaker and what sounded like the ruffling of sheets.

"I don't know," Tay laughed and I could see her in my mind, the slight smirk with the soft puppy eyes she wears when she doesn't have the answer. "Fuck, can you imagine my mom in a band?" She asked.

"From what you've told me, it does seem to be a bit of a stretch. This does prove you two have more in common than you thought though." I reasoned, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand.

"If I ever turn out to be a gold digging whore, shoot me." I laughed and the line was silent for a moment, with the soft sound of her breath barely audible. "I wish you were here," Tay whispered.

"I wish I was too," we were silent and I attempted to lighten the subject. "You were right by the way, I am completely useless in the kitchen."

"I fucking told you! Please tell me you didn't break anything," she teased. I spat out my tongue at the phone, half expecting to have it bitten playfully, realizing I had to speak for her to know my answer.

"No," at least I'm almost positive the microwave still works or is at least fixable.

"How was Barbie's party? Was she disappointed I wasn't there?" Tay chuckled at her own implied joke, already knowing the answer. I don't understand why they can't just get along.

"Well..."

I told Tay everything that had happened, from the ride there – which I remembered to thank her for – to the gossip storm. Into my short talk with Temari, even my dance with Ino, albeit I toned down Ino's... friendliness a bit. I'm sure I was just reading it wrong either way, there's no need to upset Tay over nothing, she can be protective.

"How is she?" Tay asked in a quiet voice when I told her about visiting Anko after leaving the club, in the town car Tay had apparently blackmailed her mother into sending to get me. I'll never admit it, but I was absolutely dreading going home alone.

I let out a deep sigh, "the same. The night staff said there hasn't been any change."

"I'm sorry, Babe." I scrunched my eyebrows together at the new title, Babe?

"Babe? What happened to Pinkie or Sakura or stupid little fuck or one of your other nicknames." I asked.

"Pinkie is more of a noogie name, I didn't think you'd appreciate that much at the moment. Sakura is your name, not a nickname and stupid little fuck, well it also didn't seem appropriate. Why, didn't you like it?"

"No, it's just new." I yawned during the last word, stretching it out and letting my head fall a little deeper into my pillow. "That's all."

"You sound fuckin' exhausted."

"I couldn't sleep last night," I admitted a little bashfully.

"Yeah, me neither. Hey I got an idea, try and fall asleep." That shouldn't be a problem, I'm already mostly asleep as it is.

"Right now?" I asked, receiving an annoyed grunt in reply.

"Yes, you stupid little fuck; right now, go to sleep."

"It's not really something you can just command you know," smiling I tried to follow her directions anyways. "I won't be able to hang up if I fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep." I yawned again and curled up closer to my pillow, feet tucked under my blankets. As I started to drift away I could hear the faintest trace of Tay's breathing and knew she was still there, even if not physically she was still watching over me in a sense. That knowledge helped me relax, my muscles slowly unwinding from the tense posture they had held since she'd left.

"I love you," I heard her whisper right before falling asleep.

-Tayuya-

I jolted awake, jumping away from the screaming device that was half tucked under my pillow. Letting out a yelp I tumbled over the side of the luxurious bed when the racket suddenly ended and I clawed my way back up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You set your fucking alarm for five-fucking-thirty AM on a Sunday?" I glowered at my cellphone with my thumb hovering over the off button when I heard Sakura finally find hers.

"I'm so sorry," I rolled my eyes and flopped back down, re-immersing myself into the fluffy sheets. "Good morning?" She laughed nervously and I smirked.

"Good morning, Babe."

~o~

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and I boarded the plane for the midnight flight back home. I spent Sunday with my Grandfather, who - thankfully – had no recollection of the previous day as far as the piano was concerned.

My mother slept the entire way home, leaving the peaceful silence that had ensued through the remainder of the weekend intact. My father and Gaara said goodbye before lift off, taking a separate flight back to Gaara's campus.

"Where would you like me to drop you off?" Yawning, I smiled knowing exactly where I wanted to go.

"School." After a moment of silence it occurred to me that the car hadn't started yet, "what?" I asked, aware of her disbelieving look.

"Tayuya, it's six in the morning." I rolled my eyes, saying it slower doesn't make things make more sense. It just pisses off the person you are speaking slowly to because you are indirectly calling them stupid, or crazy or some other sort of fucking insult.

"I know that!" I growled, looking out the window before muttering my explanation. "Sakura will be at school already." My mother chuckled, bemused by my decision.

"You are so whipped by this girl, Dear." The car revved to life and we rolled out of our parking spot.

"Fuck you! I am not whipped!" I humphed, my mother laughed, apparently finding some sort of joke just all too funny. Yes, laugh it up, I found myself smiling as well and settled back into the seat for the drive to school.

"You're whipped, Dear. But I never said it was a bad thing." Chancing a studying glance at my mother as she paid the toll and we rolled onto the highway, I realized she might have a point. If the only bad thing about having Sakura is a never ending tug to be around her, to make her happy, then maybe I'm the lucky one.

~o~

"I'd like to meet her," I paused with my hand on the door, sitting in the school parking lot. I know we just like, had this big mother daughter revelation but am I ready to let her at Sakura? She sensed my hesitation and sighed, "I'll be nice, Dear. But I think I have the right to meant the girl you are sleeping with on a regular basis."

"Every night." I boasted, purposefully trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Don't brag, Dear. It's unbecoming, so I will pick you two up for dinner?" She asked, still leaving it as an option. I'm never going to get used to partially tame mom.

"I don't know if tonight will work..." I began slowly.

"You can take a break from sex for an hour to have dinner with your mother." Purposed Mother snapped, pursing her lips and suddenly appearing much more mother-like.

"That's not what I fucking meant, Sakura is super stressed about the dance and exams. I just thought it would be better if we waited until after exams so we didn't stress her out more."

"Fine, I will see you for Christmas dinner then." She reasoned, reaching across me to finish opening the door with one hand firmly pressing against my back.

"What? Wait-" I stumbled out of the car to stand on the light layer of snow in front of the school. "But-"

"Pull up your pants, Dear." With her motherly advice out, she drove off, leaving me in the middle of the parking lot with a dinner date I didn't even have a voice in.

-Sakura-

I walked over to the edge of the pool, noticing Ino had selected a spot on the far side, finger running over the words on the page and lips moving subtly as she read the text. Behind me, the large metal door squeaked as it was pressed open and I jumped, who would-?

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I turned my head and saw a blur of red moments before crashing over the edge of the pool and into the water. Bubbles ran over my skin, rolling over my back and against my sides before making a break for the surface. Opening my eyes underwater, I saw Tay's arms wrapped around my waist and her eyes squinted shut. Before she blinked and shook her head, cursing as the chlorine as it burned.

Underwater it came out as muffled noises with bubbles escaping her lips, but the message was still clear enough. My feet touched the bottom and I pushed up, grabbing hold of her arm as she kicked with me.

We came up sputtering, Tay barely able to stay at the surface with the weight of her clothes pulling her down. Ino paced at the edge, biting her lip with enough force to draw blood and looking terrified.

"You idiot," I coughed once Tay had a hold on the side. "Why do you insist on jumping into-" My halfhearted scolding was cut short as her lips met mine in a rough embrace. The water buffeted us as Tay clung to the edge with one hand, the other holding my jaw. Breaking away she nuzzled her forehead against mine and I opened my eyes slowly to see dark red hair clinging to her cheeks and neck.

"I missed you," she whispered causing my cheeks to flush.

"You're still an idiot," I spat out my tongue, and predictably she nipped the end playfully. The routine was so simple, and something I had missed so much I could feel tears threatening to spill over.

"At least I'm not a stupid little fuck." She teased back, wearing her trademark smirk.

"So you're both okay?" Ino squeaked, looking terribly confused.

"Yes, Ino," I laughed, noting the slight scowl Tay suddenly donned but kept strictly away from the blonde's direction. "We're both fine, you really should learn to swim, the water really isn't as mean a mistress as you seem to think."

"I'm never going back in that pool," Ino replied with a slight frown before returning to her spot against the far wall with her books.

"Does she really think I'd do something that could hurt you on purpose? Or is she just being a jealous bitch? Why is she here this early with you anyways?" Tay growled, her voice lowered so I was the only one who could hear her over the lap of the pool.

"She wanted extra help with English, Julius Ceasar is giving her a really hard time." I'm confused, is she angry with me? Tay knows I've been helping Ino study. "Are you okay?" I asked, searching for some sort of clue.

"Just tired, sorry."

"Well... you're going to be sick too if you stay in here in your clothes. I'm guessing you don't even have something else to wear? It's freezing out, Tay!" My cheeks flushed again when I noticed she was mimicking me, using her hand as a pretend Sakura so she could show her boredom in it's full detail with her own features.

"I do, Mother Hen. You seriously need to chill the fuck out." Tay smirked, pressing down on the side of the pool so she could raise herself out. It took more effort than usual, seeing as her waterlogged clothes kept pulling her back down and I watched, satisfied karma was kicking her ass. At my smile she shook the water out of her pants leg at me and laughed when I shied away.

"You're in a fucking pool! Why are you hiding from a little more water!"

"Shut up," I grouched, just about to push myself back into the centre so I could finish my laps when Tay reached down to help me out as well. "I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are," she hinted, looking towards the locker room. My cheeks flushed and I accepted her offered hand, making up some lame excuse for Ino that I'm pretty sure wasn't even English. Either way, it seems I'll be getting my exercise.

~o~

Once Tay was home, and my life went back to normal, meaning non-burnt food and entirely too much inappropriate... everything; the week seemed to fly by. Ino surprised me on Wednesday by announcing she had been asked out on a date, scheduled for Saturday night, the day after the dance. I was half expecting it to be with Temari, I know it sounds crazy, but it's just a feeling.

It's like watching a kitten and a puppy play together, they don't fit but no one has told them they don't belong together. So until someone tells them they are suppose to be enemies, they are happy together, playing tag and hide and go seek.

Maybe that's why Temari has suddenly disappeared. It shouldn't seem odd, not having her poke her head into everything every few minutes, or following Ino down the hallway with a hidden smile. Even Emi has been asking where she's disappeared to, but Ino just shrugs and says she doesn't know before returning to sulking.

Studying seems to take up every waking second of my existence, much to Tay's annoyance. If she's going to stare at a wall and complain about us not doing anything, then why doesn't she just pick up a text book and study?

Friday finally rolled around, the event the entire school has been waiting for, for months. It's the most talked about event after Frosh and Prom. For the younger grades, it's the most popular event of the entire year. No pressure, right?

I arrived Friday morning at six-thirty, later than normal, but for once, the school is not empty. Already there is a portion of the dance comity littering the hallways, running around – literally running, I had to stifle the urge to tell them it's against the rules to run in the hallways. Tay is following me, fingers barely holding the strength to cling to mine and unable to leave zombie mode.

"Tenten!" I called, spotting the brunette talking to her group that were put in charge of tickets and admission. With a slight tug, receiving a yawn-grunt in reply, I jogged down the hallway.

"What's up, boss?" She asked, turning to yell at a student.

"Rickie! Are you serious, man? The gym is the other way, where the hell are you going with that table?" Tenten shook her head, buns bobbing before she looked back at Tay and I and scrunched up her nose. I gave her an apologetic smile and a shrug, there's nothing I can do if Tay decides to fall asleep against me, standing up in the middle of the hallway. At least she didn't face-plant?

"I was just wondering how you were doing with everything?"

"Fine, busy I-" She caught sight of something else and snarled, "no! The other way!" She yelled at a blonde boy who waved at her, oblivious to her temper flare. "Freaking idiots, I'd rather have Naruto on my team. Look, I'm going to go help them before they get lost, call me if you need me." With that she took off and I watched her go, well at least she seems to have it under control.

We journeyed to the gym and ended up helping with the decorations when the first bell rang and half of our helpers had to leave for class. Madara had agreed to giving community hours to those who helped set up the dance again, but limited it to missing two classes, finding a full day off was more motivation than the previously stated incentive.

By lunch we had half of the decorations done, having spent an hour trying to locate a ladder so we could reach up higher. After a short break it was back to work, Tay had the afternoon off and spent it yelling at the 'idiots who don't know a fucking god damn thing about setting up stereos.' At one point she threw the mic stand at a startled classmate and was almost suspended.

Ino was a god send, she wove through the crowd settling disputes and working out ways to finish tasks easier, with less time. Everyone seemed to turn to her for answers and seemed mutual in the consent that what Ino said, went. Emi was surprisingly, equally as helpful. Filling in perfectly as Ino's second, although I must admit her new, find one thing to compliment, thing is starting to get annoying.

This morning she complimented me on wearing an outfit that somewhat matched, that sounds more like an insult than anything if you ask me.

"Hey... Saku?" I whipped a strand of hair out of my face and ripped open the top to the cardboard box, dipping inside for the packages of plastic plates, cups and utensils.

"Yeah? What's up, Ino?" I asked, slightly out of breath. Oh shoot, please tell me they remembered the plastic forks and spoons, no-no-no this can't be happening! Where are the fuc- er, where are the forks? Dammit Tay! "Aha! There they are!" I exclaimed, ignoring the alarmed look from Hinata just down the table. "Ino?" I asked again, pausing my search to see if she was still there.

"Um, I just... I won't be able to make the dance tonight. I'm sorry! I know it's last minute, but something came up and I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you!" She apologized repeatably, looking absolutely miserable.

"It's alright, if something came up then it can't be helped. You've already been a lifesaver, I couldn't ask you to do anything more." I replied, trying to sound as genuine as possible. I must admit, I am a little disappointed. With Tay playing in her band all night, I was planning on hiding behind Ino's social genius.

"Are you sure?" She asked, a bit more sheepishly than was usual for her, but Ino always has been one to kick herself for things she can't control.

"Yeah, it's fine really." I have you now little forks, I pulled out the large plastic bag and set my captives roughly down onto the table top before fishing back inside the box for the cups. I guess the plates are in a different box? Were we suppose to get more than one? Mid thought something occurred to me, "is everything okay? I mean, nothing serious happened I hope?"

"No, no! Nothing like that, just something I promised I'd go to before I knew it fell on the same date as the dance, that's all." She explained, "I should get back to work."

"Alright..." There is another box! I grinned, prowling over to the unsuspecting parcel before snatching it up onto the table, ripping it open with a grim satisfaction. There's no plates in this one either! Dammit, where'd-

"Tay, stop that!" I growled, spotting my crimson thief with her hand quiet literally in the cookie jaw.

~o~

Somehow, we made it. The doors opened at precisely seven-thirty and students were already lined up ready to go. For the first time with me as the student council president I was proud of what I had accomplished. A black drape is hanging from the ceiling, about ten feet up giving the entire gym a much cozier feeling. Ball lamps are hanging from wires that were rigged into the rafters, with tissue paper lining the outside so they glow red and green.

The walls are completely covered with the same black fabric hanging above our heads with Christmas tree lights taped up along the outside in patterns. There's a reindeer, a couple bells, a Santa and so many more. Compliments of the senior art class, Sai and Temari who came down for a few hours. Fake snow wass sprayed all over the bottom of the walls, with white stuffing taped around the outer edges as well.

The tables are lit up with fake candles, red punch, Christmas cookies and cake. The stage also looks amazing, the drapes have more Christmas lights on them. A plastic Santa is glowing off to the side with wire reindeer on the outer edges to frame the band. Silver snowflakes are hanging down to dance playfully in front of the stage.

I smoothed down a wrinkle in the front of my silver dress, walking through the thickening crowd. The student manning the music in between sets is someone I don't know personally, but was recommended by the music professor.

I nodded to a few students who paid a quick compliment as they walked onto the dance floor, thanking them and heading backstage.

Pressing open the old wooden door, I looked up the small flight of stairs and spotted Tay and crew ready to go. A small action caught my attention and I noticed Tay was clicking her fingers, the same action she repeats before a test or whenever she's nervous.

"Psst, Tay." I hissed, albeit it had to be loud enough to be heard of the music so the purpose of being subtle was lost. She heard me and walked over with a quick word to Jirobo and Naruto.

"What?" Tay asked, "we're about to go on, y'know?"

"I know, I just wanted to tell you, you'll be amazing, there's no reason to be nervous." She glowered at me, turning an affronted cheek.

"I'm not nervous," she lied and I pecked her cheek.

"I know, because you will be fine." I assured her, playing along. I turned to leave and heard a quiet thank you but didn't acknowledge I'd heard it. That would also be admitting I knew she was nervous.

I managed to squeeze back through the door just in time for the trio to get into position. From her spot on the stage, in the red dress she had kept from the charity ball she had gone to with Ino, plus the Santa hat Madara had given her. It was like watching a tapestry of crimson shine in mid stage as she took the mic; crimson with ivory legs and arms.

"Alright, who is ready to fucking rock!" I felt my entire body twitch, and looked apologetically at Asuma who had agreed to chaperon, he shrugged and left to get another glass of punch.

The crowd let out a resounding roar of approval and the band took up their first song of Jingle Bell Rock. As soon as the music started, and her fingers were running over her guitar, it was like nothing else mattered and all of the nervousness from before was gone.

Everyone seemed to approve of the band and the song, joining in and returning to dancing as easily as they had been distracted during the brief bout of near silence. I spotted Hinata and Kiba in the crowd, doing some form of the twist I didn't recognize, that Hinata was trying to instruct the football player in. All of my classmates seemed to be present, Tenten is entertaining Lee. Sasuke is talking quietly to the Rickie guy from earlier, the twins from the Halloween party are lounging by the snacks table. Shikamaru is arguing with Asuma, which really isn't much of a surprise, even if it is a party.

After looking a little longer, I noticed Emi just barely visible at the far end of the gym. Even more surprising – that she wasn't out dancing with the group of cheerleaders who are partaking in some sort of circle dance – was her company. Emi is scared of Tay and Temari... along with a handful of other students, so why would she be choosing to talk to Temari right now?

While watching them I noticed Temari seemed to become angrier and angrier with the brunette before looking surprised and taking her leave, storming out of the gym. I wonder what that was about? Shrugging, I returned to admiring the star of the show, quickly deciding nothing else mattered right now.

-Ino-

"Places, oh for heavens sake! Will someone who is not blind fix Samantha's hair?" My director called, weaving through the crowd of dancers and giving each an appreciative look. I looked out at the spectators, scanning the packed seats in my attempt to spot Deidara and Choji, noting the seat beside them was still empty. I wonder if he had bought a third ticket for Saku and decided not to give it to her once I told him what was going on.

"Ino! Ino, stop day dreaming, come here!" Spinning on spot, I waited as he fussed over my hair and outfit, before drifting away as quickly as he had come. Letting out a sigh, I again turned to the curtains and looked through them, noticing now that Deidara was missing. That's odd, the show's about to start, where could he have gone?

Right on cue, the lights dimmed in the auditorium, and were redirected onto the stage. The burgundy fabric lit up, and looked almost pink through the back. A silence ran over the crowd, awaiting the beginning of the show.

"Ino, Ralph! Go!" The director hissed as a hushed quiet fell over all of the dancers. Taking a deep steadying breath, I walked into centre stage, taking my position beside Ralph and waiting for the curtains to open.

The band started to play and blinding lights flooded past the retreated fabric to fall onto myself and my partner. Letting out one last steady breath my cue came, and I started to dance.

We preformed 'City Lights', it's the story of a young city tramp who falls in love with a wealthy blind girl. The tramp has an ongoing relation a wealthy man within the city, after he saves his life, and is able to walk in her world unchallenged.

The tramp finds out there is an operation that could possibly restore the blind girl's site, and while trying to court her he begins to work so he can earn the money to pose as her beneficiary. Throughout the play the blind girl remains oblivious her beneficiary could be the same young, wealthy boy who is beginning to capture her heart.

In the end, the boy is sent to jail for resorting to unlawful means to obtain the last of the money needed for the surgery. The girl, receiving the money from her beneficiary, has the surgery and her site is restored.

Overjoyed, she insists on meeting the man who is her beneficiary and finds out he is the young boy, who is actually a street tramp.

As the music reached it's peak and died, I stood with my fingertips touching my partners through the stand up bar prop, meant to symbolize the jail wall between us. I looked at him, equally exhausted with his ruffled black hair, as my chest heaved. A slight smile on my lips when I realized it was over, and we had been near perfect. Sweat glistened on my skin, and across from me Ralph's chest heaved, adorned in his jailor costume.

The curtains came to a close and I would have collapsed if not for the instant crowd that overtook the stage offering hugs and compliments all around. The bars were rolled away as we got into position for our final goodbyes and bows. As the support dancers came out to take their bow, I readied myself to do the same.

Walking back into centre stage I looked towards where Deidara and Choji were seated and noticed someone in the previously empty seat?

"Temari...?" I whispered, jolting back to what I was suppose to doing, almost missing the final rounds of bows and applause.

After the round of bows and applause, we all ventured backstage for our after party, the tables cover with punch and snacks were already set up and waiting for us when we walked off stage. The side doors opened and parents started to file in, everyone was allowed to invite two to three family backstage for the meet and greet.

After talking to the director he had agreed Deidara and Choji could join us, I just hope Choji doesn't eat his way out of my directors hospitality. He looks a fair bit different than he did six months ago, I will admit that.

His previously short shaggy hair has grow out a bit, and his previously soft exterior has hardened with muscle. In the time I've been gone, he has apparently been hard at work going after the wrestling scholarship he was drooling over.

The only question now, is will I have a third greeting me backstage? Why is she even here, she's been avoiding me all week, ever since she saw Kin and got the wrong impression. The only reason I agreed to go on the date is because Temari has made it clear she wants nothing more than sporadic friendship from me. All accepting Kin's date has done is made her act as though she was never even around to begin with.

We've gone from never talking, to always being around, to fleeting hellos and now back to never talking. If she wants nothing from me, why is she being such a brat about everything? Why did she show up to begin with?

The door opened once more and Deidara walked through, wearing a dress shirt and suit. His hands tucked into his pants pocket as he allowed Choji to hold the door for him, appearing all too happy with himself. His frame seemed to fit the suit perfectly, leaving the slight outline of muscles under the fabric but still soft enough not to show off. His hair is slicked back as well, leaving my previously stated ex-principle looking very handsome.

Choji is dressed similar, only missing the jacket to match Deidara, sporting a grey tie instead or Dei's red.

After the two men I was expecting spotted me, Choji stepped aside to hold the door for one last person before hurriedly letting go, attempting to get completely out of the way instead. Temari stepped past a bewildered looking Choji, who charged over to encompass me in a bear hug, Temari hovering at the door momentarily.

Her cold blue eyes looked over the crowd, but uncharacteristically she didn't pause to look up and down any of the dancers; instead she seemed focused on her goal. Choji let me go and I realized I could breathe again, barely conscious of his flowing compliments.

Finally spotting me, the sandy-haired goddess fixated her cold blue against mine and seemed to fight with herself before following Dei and Choji. A dark, navy blue dress clung to every curve her body had to offer; accenting her hips, legs, waist and breasts under the shimmering fabric.

Dei said something and took Choji away, toward the punch table before I realized what he was doing.

"That's not fair, Dei." I hissed at his retreating back, but he was already engrossed in ensnaring his illegal date. Poor Choji doesn't know being my closest friend at my old school isn't the main reason Dei invited him.

"Hello," Temari greeted, amused by my display of desperation.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know?" I snapped back, passing over a returned greeting, instead crossing my arms over my chest. The old lacy shirt that draped down my shoulders bunched up under the hold, pulling tight across my back.

"Well that's kinda cold of you, Kitten." To my complete surprise she blushed ever so slightly and averted her gaze. While Tayuya has no qualms talking while looking at your chest, Temari tends to look you in the eye when she speaks. Why am I even comparing the two? "Why didn't you tell me about being the lead in the dance studio's Christmas recital?" She asked softly and I was forced to stop pouting long enough to glance at her.

"We've been friends, or whatever we are, for less than a month, I didn't think you'd care. How did you know I was here anyways?" Flinching a little but quickly masking any sign of discomfort, Temari laughed lightly as if the answer were incredibly simple.

"It's pretty simple, you passed up an opportunity to be alone with Sakura all night at the school dance while Tayuya was playing onstage. So I figured it was something rather important, and leaving Emi as your secret holder isn't the best strategy." With a coy, triumphant grin she narrowed her eyes as if to say your move.

"Fine, then why are you here? You've made it clear that you don't even consider me a real friend. Just someone you bug when you're bored without another option." Cutting off the words with a sharp bite, I refused to give in to her charming smile that seemed to accent her lips so perfectly.

Temari opened her mouth and her entire posture seemed to tense then freeze, closing her stagnated jaw and growling. She looked around and scowled, taking in the close proximity of the rest of the dancers and their company. "Is there somewhere else we could talk?"

I nodded and looked at Dei and Choji who were pretending not to pay attention to Temari and I; turning, we quickly pierced the crowd back towards my dressing room.

Pressing the door shut behind my companion and I, I turned to ask her what it was she wanted to talk about. I was cut off when her lips instantly found mine, I didn't even have time to let out a surprised squeak as her tongue roughly ran over my lips, hand running down my side to my thigh. Everything in my body screamed to let her in, to give in to the unjustified burning that surged up through my being.

Manicured nails clawed at the fabric of my costume, grazing over the sensitive skin of my waist and I shivered, running my tongue slowly against hers. Temari moaned and let go of me, panting heavily as she took a shaky step away, bunching up her fists so it almost looked painful.

Her sudden departure surprised me, and I watched her curiously, resisting the urge to interrupt while I tried to figure out if I should be angry or not.

"I need you," she whispered, turning to look at me, "and that scares me."

"Then why have you been avoiding me all week?" I demanded, trying to regulate the laboured breathing that was causing my chest to rise and fall at a quickened pace.

"I don't fucking know, after your birthday... meeting all those lawyers. You're someone, Ino. You're important, and wealthy... and loved. I'm nothing, no one... how could I expect you to still want to be around me, after all of that?" Temari's voice cracked at the end and she hit her thigh in pure frustration.

"And then I heard you had accepted a date with some random girl," Temari spat in disgust, cold blue turning angry, like the darkness of the sky during a storm.

"So? Have you forgotten what happened on my birthday, with that brunette? At least I know Kin's name!" I shot back, trembling with my back still pressed against the door. My hand shot up and I swatted the swelling tears away from the corners of my eyes.

"She was nothing! Just some random-" Temari argued and I snorted, cutting her off with the ugly noise.

"And that makes it better? That she was just some random whore?" I asked, silently demanding an answer.

"I wasn't thinking... I was just hurting and..." She appeared weak when she talked, weaker and more exposed than I remember her ever appearing, and for some reason, that enraged me.

"And whoring around is your cure all, I know. You used me for the same purpose, remember?" My voice rumbled with a growl, ignoring the instant hurt that took over Temari's visage, evident enough she couldn't hide it and tuck it away. "What do you want from me?" I asked, already prepared to leave and let her find her own way out.

"I don't know, Ino. I've never... I mean, I don't know what to do, alright?" Temari took an aggressive step forward and my heart rate picked up, my gaze flicked down to her lips and back up to her agonized eyes. "I don't want you to date anyone else."

"Anyone _else_?" I whispered, responding to the heat resonating from her body and the rhythm of her breathing.

"You know what I mean." Her reply was curt, "I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't my intention..." Fingers ran up to tickle my cheek on their way to brace herself against the door, her palm bunched up to a closed fist. "I just, I freaked. I don't know what to do." I tilted my my head slightly out of habit, emotions still too frayed to organize my thoughts, running completely on the feeling of lust and enthralment she had me trapped in.

The shock of her lips brushing mine in a gentle caress snapped me out of my trance long enough to turn away from her ever so slightly.

"I still don't know, what are we?" I asked, considering the lengthy pause as Temari came up with an answer.

"I don't want you to be with anyone else," my queen of hearts raised her free hand to run her thumb over my bottom lip, gently turning me so I had to face her again. My heart jumped, threatening to burst out of my chest, Saku briefly piercing my thoughts before disappearing completely.

"It would have to go both ways," I reminded her softly, when Temari didn't protest the proposed terms I continued. "Are we...?"

"I don't do the girlfriend thing, Ino, you know that." I ignored the disappointment that flared and pushed on, pushing aside my better judgement.

"Then what do you do?"

"Friends with benefits," she smirked and laughed at my instant scowl. "Committed, friends with benefits."

"How is that different from dating?" I asked, trying to work through the two similarities while trying to pick out the differences.

"It just is, Kitten." Her voice took back the previous husky edge and I felt her entire being press against mine, slowly moving to caress my neck, already lost and having set a key on our debate.

"Everyone will think we are dating," I objected feebly, Temari jerked back slightly when my lips moved to talk, already moving closer again.

"Let them think what they want." Temari smiled and her lips gently met mine, a soft brush that was so raw it took my breath away.

-Sakura-

"This one goes out to my girl in the audience." Tayuya grinned against her mic, winking at me so everyone could locate me that much easier. I flushed with embarrassment, writing down another reason to be mad at her for later, the list has already gone onto the second mental page just from tonight. I should have learned after the mega-phone incident, but for some reason giving her a mic seemed like a grand idea at the time.

She nodded to Naruto and Jirobo who let out a belly laugh, turning back to her mic as she began the song.

"I love myself, I want you to love me, when I feel down, I want you above me." My cheeks flushed at the devilish look she gained, the sexual innuendo fully intended. "I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself I want you to remind me." Tay took in a deep breath before heading into the chorus, belting it out for the entire school to hear and stir up a few giggles as I remembered the rest of the song.

"I don't want, anybody else, when I think about you, I touch myself!" (1) Sending one last glower at Tay, I couldn't help but smile. As mortified as I am, what more can the student body do to me that they haven't already? If she wants to scream out those lyrics then... well, I will have to be okay with it.

Shaking my head, I noticed Tsunade at the door arguing with the ticket takers. Why is she here?

Checking one last time with Tay, I walked over to the door to see what my temporary guardian wanted. I told her Tay and I would be out late tonight, at least I'm ninety percent sure I remembered to tell her.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out, looking twenty years older than she had this morning. Frowning I hurried over to her where she finally broke past the barricade of students to grip my forearms.

"What's wrong, Tsunade?" I asked.

"It's Anko, she's awake."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**1- I Touch Myself by the Divinyls, one of my favourite songs of all time :3 I may or may not sing this to my friend Sarah every time we go out . and she may or may not burst into embarrassed flames every time. But again, this may or may not happen. **

**Alright, that's the end of my two parter chapter nineteen of Missing Puzzle Pieces! I hope you all found it enjoyable, and that some of the questions are starting to be answered. I told you I hadn't forgotten about Anko, I was just waiting for a certain point that kept getting pushed back further and further because I failed at getting all the content I needed into chapters :3. **

**Anywho that puts MPP officially over the 200k mark, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following this story and putting in reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**On a side note, I am going on vacation next week, after which I should be posting four or five chapters of TP at once. The story has been put on hold while I worked past a certain point for MPP, sorry for the delay for anyone who is also following my other fic.**

**Until next time, Kiravu out.**


	21. Chapter 20

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Ino-

Her hands were rough. Much rougher than the previous times I have given into my desires surrounding her. Temari fished her fingers under the thin fabric of my dress shirt, forcing her way under the elastic that had held the fabric in place, just above my belly button.

I bit back a groan as Temari skillfully ran her fingers over sensitive skin, grazing her nails over my ribs, as her second hand raced to undo the buttons on the front. I heard a button pop and glared hard at Temari. "Be careful." I hissed, "I have to return this shirt."

Temari bit my chin, pulling another button off the front of my shirt with her rough fingers. "Stop," I commanded, gripping her lithe fingers. Temari let out a deep throat growl in reply, her eyes looking into mine with lust and a challenge, teeth still gently biting at my chin.

Without lowering her eyes, or dropping the challenge, she raised her hand to the next button. I narrowed my eyes at her, showing her I wouldn't give in just because she was very... very good at what she did. Her hand pressed against my stomach through the thin fabric of my shirt, the heat from her palm forming goosebumps on my stomach as she waited.

I held her gaze, distinctly aware of every breath I drew in and let out, my lips slightly parted as her lips lingered. Temari released my chin, brushing her cheek against mine before looking me straight in the eye, her dark blue half lidded as she took a deep breath. Her hips pressed against mine, grinding slowly as she tilted her head, lips a hairs breath from mine.

Temari was daring me to give in first, to concede dominance to her, and I was was digging in my heels to stop myself for doing just that. If I looked away, it would have the same effect, she would know she had won. I had issued a command and she was testing me to see if she had to follow it, and by the slight smile curving up her luxurious lips, she knows I know.

Slowly, I found the hem of her shirt and slipped my hand underneath. My fingers met the indescribably soft skin of her belly, a hard undertone of muscle just under the surface. Temari's shirt slid up my forearm and she flattened her body against mine, forcing my touch to grip her side.

I inhaled sharply, the heat of her skin rubbing against mine all but winning the contest of wills for her. Her finger slipped a little further under the button she had been toying with, and for a second, I thought she was going to open it properly when the small plastic nub clanged onto the floor.

Before I knew what was going on, my lips were crushed against hers and I had no idea who had made the first move, and couldn't find the will to care. I gripped her hips, pulling her tighter against me. Her hips made a sharp movement and I moaned against her lips at the same time her tongue ran over my lip.

I ran my hand up her side, pulling her dark hoodie along for the ride. Temari growled when I denied her access, grating her tongue against my lip once more as she ripped the last button loose and my chest was exposed.

Flexing my strength, I pushed her away so I could pull her annoying sweater over her head. Temari's eyes were dark as I tossed the garment away, dark enough to give me a slight pause before pushing her against my dressing room counter.

She turned her head when I bent to kiss her once more, an odd look I'd never before seen souring her flushed expression. "Stop," she commanded and I faltered.

"Stop?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious of my ripped open shirt and the sweat glistening on my chest as I panted. I took a step away from her, so we were no longer touching and tried to figure out what was going on. "Why?"

Temari set her face to stone, refusing to give any hints, "because, I said so." Temari grabbed her sweater and paused fingering the neckline.

"Why?" I demanded again, "you just said-"

"I know what I said!" She snapped, glaring at me. I'd had enough, enough being toyed with. Enough being told no, or that they didn't want me. Temari was suppose to be into everyone, so why does she keep pushing me away.

I found myself shooting daggers at my reflection over her shoulder and felt guilty for entertaining the thoughts that had gone through my head.

"You just can't..." She made an awkward gesture with her hand that I couldn't fathom the meaning to.

"Can't what?" Temari hardened at my tone and shook her head, as if to brush me off.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Temari! Just tell me!" I practically yelled, earning a look that ripped my heart in two. Logically, I knew I was hurting her by pressuring her and not letting her say what she needed to say at her own pace. But, my logic wasn't working properly at that point in time and I found myself indescribably frustrated with the entire situation.

"Why do you have to be like this? Why do you have to wait until you're backed into a corner to tell me anything?" Temari didn't answer, just stared with the same unreadable expression at the same spot on my shoulder.

The silence pounded in my ears, in the background I could make out the faint beat of a song playing with the dull thud of people talking and laughing. Just as I was about to give up, Temari's lips twitched and she spoke.

"I don't..." She closed her dark blue eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I don't like to be touched because someone else wants to touch me." Temari looked up, opening her eyes with her chin tilted. "I want to be touched because I want to be touched."

"I don't understand... what does that have to do with right now?" I asked, unable to figure out what she was talking about. If she didn't want me to touch her, why would she have started this? Why would she have come to see my recital and then come backstage to find me?

"It has everything to do with right now." She whispered, closing her eyes and dropping the defiance that she had clung to.

I was about to say something more when my phone started to ring, from our spot against the counter we could clearly read the display screen on my dressing room counter. Saku?

"Do you need to check that?" Temari asked, voice neutral, impossible to read. I debated silently on checking why she would contact me and ignoring it completely. My eyes flickered quickly between the phone and Temari, making up my decision for me when she backed away, seeing something in my expression.

I grabbed the phone off the counter quickly as Temari stared at the door, masking anything she might be feeling.

"We need to go." I whispered suddenly, "do you have your car?" Temari looked at me and for a brief second and I saw something, hatred.

"Of course, Kitten. Let's get you to your Saku." I flinched involuntarily, opening my mouth to say something more before shutting it, realizing I had nothing to say, simply nodding instead.

-Sakura-

I followed Tsunade through the large double front doors to the hospital. As soon as we walked through the doors, one of the nurses I've seen multiple times during my visits, looked up and motioned for us to go upstairs.

I can't believe she's awake, it just doesn't feel real.

My fingers shook as I tried to punch in the proper floor, they were stopped as Tay's hand slid over mine and held it, steadying me enough to hit the right key. I looked over at her and she flashed an awkward attempt at a comforting smile, tightening her grip around my hand. Tsunade's digits drummed impatiently against her thigh, hitting in the same rhythm over and over. One, two, three. One, two, three.

The doors opened with a ding and I took my first step into the empty hallway, then a second. By the time the third came into fruition my pace had picked up from slow, steady strides to a full out run.

I skidded around the doorway, Tay bumping into my back as she stumbled to stop, followed by Tsunade who moved at a much slower pace with a smile on her lips.

"Mom?" I asked, looking in the doorway as her doctor stepped away, writing a few things on his clipboard. He patted my shoulder as he walked by.

"She's doing well, but I'd like to speak to you a moment before you talk to her." He whispered, leaning down so she wouldn't hear me. Tsunade shared a look with him and passed me to lean down and give Anko a tight squeeze.

"Sakura." Tay urged, tugging on my hand so we would follow him into the hallway. I couldn't help but resist her, I want to go and tell her all the things I should have told her before the incident.

"It won't take long, this way please, Ms. Haruno." He prompted again and I nodded, giving in. When the door was closed he looked at Tay, "this really should be for direct family members only to hear."

"She's family." I insisted, cutting him off. The blond doctor looked ready to argue but simply nodded instead, putting his free hand inside of his white trench coat.

"Your adoptive mother was in a coma for a very long time, and while he vitals look good, and she appears stable; for now I must ask you not to tell her how long she's been out." He raised his hand when I opened my mouth to say something.

"Why the fuck not?" Tay asked for me, eyebrows hitched together.

"We haven't had time to run enough tests to see if there has been any brain damage, and she will be very sluggish for a few days. Her coordination will also be off, but that is normal.

"I am asking you not to say anything because we don't want to put her into shock, which could induce another coma. It's for her own safety."

"So what am I suppose to tell her? There's a window in her room, she will see the snow outside and wonder why it's snowing in August." The last thing I want to do is lie to her, if I had just been honest with her in the first place, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

"We are going to move her to a room where we will be able to observe her better, that does not have a window. Right now she can't see outside because it's pitch black, so we can give you a few hours with her before we need to move her." I thanked the doctor as he nodded and smiled, walking away after giving the attending nurse a few orders.

I took another deep steadying breath, preparing myself to go back inside.

"Hey, you alright there, Pinkie? Kinda look like you're about to puke y'know." Tay asked in a soft voice.

"I'm alright," I assured her, letting out a deep sigh before taking my first step back into my mother's room, gripping Tay's hand hard enough that she let out a soft whimper.

"Hey..." The word came out as a squeak and Tsunade turned in her seat to look at me, followed by Anko wearing a wide smile. "Mom," I finished, tears already building up in my eyes as I dropped Tay's hand and ran into open, waiting arms for a long overdue embrace.

"I've missed you and I love you and I'm so, so sorry..." I sobbed into her hospital gown, she held onto me while I cried, stroke my hair and humming as Tsunade and Tay left to give us some privacy.

"Wait!" I called after my crimson haired girlfriend. Tay stopped mid-step and waited, glancing at Tsunade to see who I was talking to. When it became obvious that I was looking at her, and only her; Tsunade chuckled and left.

Tay say down awkwardly and I looked at my mother. Wanting to start off things honestly for a change.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Tayuya."

~o~

A few hours later I stepped out the of the elevator, leaning heavily on Tay, exhausted beyond all comprehension. She didn't seem to mind, wrapping an arm around my hips and holding on so I remained steady while we walked.

She had stayed the entire time, listening mostly as I talked about school and tried – pathetically – not to mention or hint at how much time has passed. Eventually, the nurse had come back in and told us we needed to leave so they could move Anko and run some tests before she got some sleep.

Reluctantly, I had agreed that it had been proven that sleeping on the hospital floor sucks and that going home for the night wouldn't hurt anyone. After all, they would call if anything changed, and Anko did tell us to go home for the night. Albeit, I'm sure she doesn't know that home is the same place for both Tay and I.

Tay did leave it up to me in the end, promising she would stay no matter where I decided to sleep, even if it was the in the dumpster out back.

Why she had to go to that extreme I'm not sure, but it was a sweet gesture none the less.

"Saku!" I looked up at the waiting room, to find Temari and Emi sitting in the plastic chairs, and Ino already walking over to me. The bubbly blonde is once again, wearing Temari's jacket that looks entirely too hot to be wearing inside, zipped up.

"Hey, Ino." I replied sleepily, earning a playful poke in the ribs from Tay. I glowered at her and she only smirked and looked away.

"How is she?" She asked, stopping once she had caught up to us.

"She'll be alright they said, they just want to run a few more tests to make sure everything checks out." I told her loud enough that everyone in the room could hear, why Emi is here I'm not too sure. I would guess Temari was with Ino, where they came from is a mystery to me though, which would explain why she's here.

"Um, did you tell Emi?" I whispered, earning a curious look from Tay who didn't even bother to answer the unaddressed question.

"No, I thought you did." Ino replied.

"No..." I trailed off quietly when Emi stood to walk over and greet us.

"Hi! So your mom is going to be alright?" She beamed, still dressed for the dance in her simple black dress. To say she looks stunning would be an understatement. The dress she's wearing accents every curve and dip of her body, showing off her hips, legs and breasts with a simple, but effective, allure. Her hair is curled with two front strands pulled back and tied loosely around the rear.

To finish everything off, she's wearing a simple silver chain on her wrist with a matching necklace.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." I stopped before I would ask her how she knew about Anko. Temari telling her is about as likely as Tay telling her, and Ino said she didn't.

"How the fuck did you know about Pinkie's mom, Cavity?" Tay growled for me, and I winced. She didn't have to put it like that.

"I just overheard, from the big blonde lady you were with." No one said anything to her obvious lie, at least I think it's a lie, by the way Ino and Tay are looking at her.

-Ino-

I didn't stay to talk long with Saku and the Harpie. It was obvious Saku was ready to pass out at any moment, and Temari was in a right foul mood. She had insisted on staying and driving me home, even though I had told her I could walk. The hospital is only a few blocks from my home, well not a few, but it's close enough.

There was a restlessness that wouldn't leave as I sat beside her in her car. I didn't want to leave tonight off on a fight, and besides a few short, snapped words; we haven't spoken since Saku's message. Kicking aside an old, crumpled note, I debated on a few things and finally decided to just go with the random.

"Did you want to go to the park?" I asked when she turned down the road leading to mine. Temari didn't reply, knuckles white as she gripped her steering wheel, even the music she normally flicked on as soon as she got into the car was off. "Com'on, it will be fun... we can make snow angels and snowmen and have a snowball fight."

"I don't know, Ino." Temari whispered, refusing to look at me for more than just trying to be a good driver, which she really isn't.

"Pleeeaasssseee." I begged, pressing my hands together and causing her jacket to scrunch together in the front.

"Ino, you're still wearing a skirt and dress shirt, and you have my jacket. While I changed out of my dress, jeans and a sweater aren't the greatest things to go rolling around in the snow in." Temari argued, and I had to admit she was right. I looked down at the fabric of my costume, I need to remember to return this... and repair the top.

"Will you at least stay the night?" I whispered when she pulled into my parking lot, blushing furiously. I just don't want her to leave, to go back to her own bed, with her father there when she's obviously not happy with me right now.

"Kitten..." Temari turned off her car and stared up at my apartment building, her voice sad and hesitant. "I already told you-"

"I know, I know. We don't need to do anything... it's just..." My fingers crinkled the fabric of my skirt as they balled into fists. Before I could say anything more, I heard Temari's door click open and looked up just in time to see the steam rising from my breath.

Temari walked around the car to open my door, offering her hand with a sad smile. I forced myself to ignore the look on her face and took her hand, following her inside after she locked the doors.

~o~

After what seemed like forever later, I walked back into my bedroom, -changed- and dropped my costume on the bedroom floor. My hair is still wet from my shower, and my tongue still tasting strawberry fresh from my toothpaste. Temari looked up from where she was sitting on my covers, apparently boycotting pants or wearing anything I had offered in place of her oversized sweater.

I blushed, walking around to the far side of the bed, doing my best to ignore the dull look on Temari's face as she seemed oblivious to my presence. Rolling back the sheets, I slipped underneath with my back still turned to her. While I want to talk about what happened today, she's made it obvious she doesn't even want to acknowledge my presence, so I'll leave her be for now. Maybe in the morning.

I closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me when the bed moved and I felt Temari move to lie down in place of sitting on top of the sheets.

After what seemed like forever later, just as I was slipping away, I felt something touch my back and shrugged it off as an accident when it was pulled away. A minute later it was back, more confident this time as a hand slid around my waist and Temari curled up around me. Her leg slipped between mine, bare smooth skin sliding against my thigh and calf.

I took in a sharp inhale, forcing myself to stay still and not scare her away and the sudden affection when I noticed she was shaking. It was subtle, like she was fighting to stop, to hide it from me and I almost let her.

"Temari..." I breathed, feeling her nails on the skin of my stomach as she tightened her grip and the shaking increased. Turning – awkwardly – in her hold, I tried to look at her. She hid her face in the pillows, remaining stubborn until the end.

"It's alright." I told her, "everything will be alright." Temari let out an audible sob and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her face into my neck and chest so she could still hide if she wanted to without suffocating in the pillows.

We stayed like that most of the night, she never said a word, simply clung to me like a lifeline until she was able to calm down. And for now, that is enough.

-Tayuya-

"You you gonna be okay?" I asked, frustrated with the entire situation. She looks so dead, like someone took a fucking two by four and beat her with it and I can't figure out who did it to beat the shit out of them. Shouldn't she be, happy? What am I suppose to do here, what the fuck am I suppose to say?

I closed the door, turning the lock with my other arm still wrapped around my girlfriend's waist. Sakura lifted her cheek from my shoulder, giving me a half lidded look of exhaustion.

"Com'on, let's get you to bed." I grinned at her and she just stared back, emerald eyes tracing my face and settling on my lips. I blushed and looked away, swallowing a knot in my throat.

Her fingers brushed my cheeks, gently at first, then with more force when I refused to look back at her and those curious eyes. When I finally followed her prompts, she palm was pressed against my skin before it slid down my neck, pulling me closer.

The look reminded me of the way Temari would look at me before one of her fits of needing to be in control. It was odd, and more than a little arousing to see it on Sakura instead.

She twisted in my grip, pressing her body flush against mine against the doorway. "Sakura..." I breathed, intoxicated in the look she had me fixated with. I let my hands rest on her hips, pulling her tighter against me. The silk like fabric of her dress brushed my skin and caused goosebumps to form.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper, the subtle movements of her lips brushing mine.

"You must've pissed someone off pretty good." I replied with a roll of my eyes. She grinned and kissed me, full and flush. Her hands gripped my jaw while her tongue ran over my lips and I let her in, running my tongue against hers.

A moment later she broke the war apart, and nuzzled against my cheek. Her breath washed over my ear and tickled down the side of my face before she kissed my neck, soft enough that it could have been imagined.

She corrected the notion that it could not have happened, biting the side of my neck possessively. I groaned, feeling her hand run down my chest as she licked up to my pulse point to suck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Do you have any idea..." she kissed up my jaw and I found myself tilting my head back, perfectly happy to let her do whatever she wanted. She grabbed the Santa hat I was still wearing and tossed it aside. I had completely forgotten about it. "How incredibly hot you looked tonight?"

I swallowed a lump that had somehow snuck into my throat using rank five stealth, my skin lighting on fire as she ran her second hand down my arm.

"Or how amazing you've been with everything to do with Anko?"

"I haven't really-" I felt a wetness drop down onto my collar and paused mid response, "are you crying?"

"No," Sakura faltered, hiding her face in my hair.

"Babe, everything is alright. Your mom will be fine." I wrapped my arms around her, "geez, you aren't suppose to cry when everything is looking up. I mean, the dance is over and no one got shit faced." Well, they weren't when we left, "school is almost out, and your mom is finally awake.

"Your suppose to cry when everything is fucked up," I smirked and crinkled my nose as she pushed away with look at me with teary eyes.

"You're a horrible girlfriend." She muttered, running her hands up my chest to wrap her arms around my neck. "You're suppose to say it's okay to cry and that you love me." I laughed lightly at her comment, rebutting it with her own logic.

"Why should I have to follow the cookie cutter when you didn't?" Sakura wiped her cheeks, smudging the tear trails on her cheeks. "That doesn't seem very fuckin' fair to me." I kissed her nose, ignoring the disapproval the action was met with when she sniffled.

"You started it." She argued, voice shaky.

"You're the one who cried first!" I shot right back, earning a sarcastic eye roll. "Are you gonna be okay?" Sakura nodded, wiping away one last tear from the corner of her eyes with more threatening to spill over. "Then stop crying you wuss!"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

-Ino-

Something woke me in the middle of the night. When I opened my eyes, I felt the residual heat from where Temari had been but no longer was. I looked around for her but wasn't able to find the spunky blonde. From the living room a mew sounded and I rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I walked down the hall.

I spotted Temari holding the door with one hand while trying to pry her shoelace out of Prince's mouth with the other. She cursed at the kitten who hopped around, happily playing tug a war with her unwilling partner.

"Where are you going?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest as I stepped closer to snatch up Prince. Once the kitten was snuggling under my chin, Temari stood as she answered.

"I'm going home."

"It's like, four AM. You might as well stay now." I argued, petting the purring ball of fluff that flicked it's fail along my jaw. Temari smiled, bags under her eyes as she shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because, Kitten-" she paused when Prince turned his too big ears and eyes on her, "not you, the other Kitten." He mewed and reached a paw out to her, as if to ask for her to stay as well.

Temari scratched behind his ears as he pressed into her touch, I had to hold onto him a bit tighter for fear of him plummeting to the floor.

"Just, because." She sighed, shaking her head again as she retracted her hand.

As she reached out to open the door, I tried once more, "why won't you talk to me? Please?"

"What are you talking about? We talk all the time. I'll agree you tend to take up most of the time, but I do put in a few comments here and there." She replied sarcastically, brushing off my plea easily. Frustrated, I set down Prince who scurried into the kitchen and took a step closer to Temari. She took a defensive step back, and found her back once again cornered.

"Ino, stop." Temari commanded, eyes turning dark again.

"Why?" I asked, taking another step closer so she had no room to move. Temari started to shaking, flexing her fingers as they ball up into fists. I placed a hand on the door and leaned closer, trying to force her to look at me. "Talk to me, please. Why did you freak out earlier?"

"Back up." She growled, finally looking up at me, eyes cold and dead.

"I will once you agree to talk." I countered. Temari tried to break away to the side and I stopped her, stumbling back when she suddenly pressed against my chest, pushing me away.

"I said stop!" Her voice rose and every muscle visibly tensed. When I only gaped at her, shocked at the amount of force she had used, she reached for the door knob to find it locked.

"Why? Please Temari, just talk to me, whatever it is, you can talk to me!"

"No, I can't!" She fumbled with the doorknob for a moment more before hitting the door with a closed fist, pressing her forehead against the wood so her back was turned.

"Yes, you can. I promise, whatever it is... I won't get mad." I heard her sigh, Prince trotted back into the room to investigate the rise in noise as he rubbed against my leg. "Just trust me." Temari remained silent for a long time, before finally speaking, her back still to me.

"I can't... handle not being in control," I scrunched my eyebrows together, looking down at the demanding kitten still circling my feet as I weighed what I was going to say before speaking. "I hate being controlled... like feeling forced."

"Is it just... preference? Or?" Temari laughed, a soft sad laugh and I resisted the urge to hit myself. Apparently, my attempt to be sensitive failed miserably.

"Is it preference to not be forced?" I cringed, rushing to correct my question.

"I didn't mean it like that... I just, I don't understand." I wanted desperately to reach out and comfort her, but stayed put for fear of setting her off again. Temari didn't move from her spot against the door.

"It doesn't matter, Kitten."

"Yes it does!" I insisted, frustration building. I bunched up my fists, looking for an outlet to the tension that was growing. "If it matters to you, then it matters to me! Why can't you see that I'm trying to help!"

"Because I don't want your help!" Temari shouted back, turning to look at me, eyes burning with rage and pain. "I don't want your, or anyone's help! Don't you get it? I have never needed anyone's pity, I have never wanted it!"

Her last statement made me pause. "Why would I pity you? Temari, everyone has their problems, but they will never go away unless you talk about them. Please, just talk to me." Temari watched me for a long time, and I held my breath, hoping something had finally gotten through. Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper, she spoke.

"I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." I replied with a soft smile. Temari seemed to accept my assurance, and took my offered hand as I led her back to bed; shoes being discarded along the way.

~o~

I stared at my clock, watching the sun begin to rise through my window. Temari mumbled something in her sleep, arm draped over my waist as I tried to stifled the rage that had been simmering since after our talk last night.

As silently as I could, I slipped out from under the covers and left a note on my pillow, in clear site for when Temari woke up. It said I was going to get eggs for breakfast, I suppose I would have to remember to do that on the way home as well.

I pulled on my shoes, and grabbed my jacket; pulling it over a sweater and jeans as I locked the door, ignoring the mews from Prince sitting on the counter.

In what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only ten minutes, I was standing in front of Sakura's apartment door. Futilely, I tried to calm down enough to not simply blow up in her face, but I knew if I hadn't calmed down over the hours lying in bed, I wasn't going to now.

Raising my hand, I started to pound it on the door. Twice, then I waited. Impatient, I hit the door again, and again. Picking up the frequency until I wasn't pausing at all to give them time to answer the door.

Finally, the door cracked open, and I shoved my way inside before slamming the door behind me.

"Ino...?" Saku yawned, blinking as she looked at the clock on the microwave. "It's five-thirty, what are you doing here?" She asked, unaware of Tayuya who had stumbled around the corner wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"You knew, all this time." I said evenly, the lack of emotion in my voice must have caught her attention because she snapped her gaze back to me, and even Tayuya seemed to pay attention. "You knew, and you didn't do a damned thing!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Saku asked, blinking with confusion scrunching up her face. Behind her, Tayuya took a protective step closer, but it wasn't quick enough to stop me as I snapped out to punch her in the nose.

I glared as Sakura stumbled back, supporting herself against her counter and clutching her nose with her other hand. Tay shoved past her and instantly had me pinned against the wall, promising death.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The Harpie growled, so close I could smell her breath. I ignored her, keeping my attention on the source of my anger. "Oi!"

"For years, you've known and you've just let it continue! What kind of human just lets that go on?" I demanded, and she seemed to catch onto what I was talking about because she paled, holding a kleenex to her bleeding nose.

"Ino-"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Have you gone completely fucking mental?" Tayuya yelled, and I shoved off her hold, glaring at her to make sure she wasn't going to try anything more. As she positioned herself between me and her girlfriend, I decided to clue her in as well. She might as well know what kind of a monster she's sleeping with.

"Her uncle was raping her, and she trusted you! And you did _nothing_!" I spat, Tayuya visibly moving into shock as she turned to look at Sakura.

"What?" Harpie mumbled, trying to piece two and two together.

"Ino, please you don't know the full story-" Sakura tried pathetically to insert her side of the story. I scoffed and shook my head.

"I don't care what you have to say, how can you even think there's an excuse?" I snapped.

"I was twelve!" She offered, and the feeble excuse only pissed me off more.

"So? That is not a freaking excuse, Sakura! You're eighteen now, and you have still done nothing!" My voice rose, cracking slightly and Tayuya seemed to put herself out of the debate, unable to take a side anymore.

"She begged me not to say anything, Ino! She told me he had stopped, and if I said anything, it would only get bad again. She said if I went to the cops or told anyone, she would deny it! What was I suppose to do?" Sakura begged, tears rolling down her cheek as she pleaded with me.

"You were suppose to be her friend!" I screamed. Sakura leaned against the counter, seeming to use it to support her weight as she floundered for an answer. "You know what, save it. I don't even want to hear what you have to say." I opened the door and took a step out, turning back to say one last thing.

"I hope you can live with yourself, because I certainly wouldn't be able to."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_There are officially two chapters left of MPP and, at this point in time I would like to say a few things._

_First, thank you to everyone, old and new, who have taken the time to read my work. The kind words you have all taken the time to leave are one of the things I look forward to the most._

_Second, I have been receiving a few requests of late and as I said at the beginning of this chapter, I am trying to fulfil a few. If there is anything – within reason – that you would like to see, drop a review or leave me a message and I'll consider it. _

_Third, I would like to announce the continuation of MPP in a futuristic setting. I have yet to decide the name for the fic, and it will likely about half of the total length of MPP. The only hint I am going to give is high school reunion. _

_Finally, TP – for those of you following the fic – is about half done, so I am picking up three new projects. Two are already posted on the site, Pink Crush, another Naruto fic I am revamping and reposting. And The Passage of Twin Disciplines. It's a League of Legends fic, yuri but more centric to adventure and combat / mystery than romance. It's the closest posted fic to my usual genre. Check it out! It's not bad, I swear! _

_Psst, but you said three! Yes, I know, the third is undecided. I have a list of future projects on my profile, if you'd like to see any of them become the third, let me know._

_Anywho, thank you again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. (Sorry it took so freaking long to get out.)- Kiravu_


End file.
